


Master of the wind

by talesofwhales



Series: Ветра пустынь [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Civilian Harry Hart, Former military Merlin, Harry still impossible ass sometimes, M/M, Merlin is so sweet, Multi, OOC, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, neverending break up, neverending getting back together, now eggsy has three children, yep i just enjoy it
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 153,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofwhales/pseuds/talesofwhales
Summary: Отношения - чертовски сложная штука. Гарри думает, что справится с этим - как он справляется со всем остальным. Расставит приоритеты, построит границы, установит правила. Даст своему мальчишке, с этой его до нелепости сильной, пугающей Гарри способностью и потребностью любить, возможность любить кого-то ещё.И это работает. И Гарри справляется. До тех пор, пока не перестаёт....или бесконечная история о том, насколько безнадёжен Гарри Харт, когда речь заходит о серьёзных отношениях.В его защиту - он предупреждал.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Ветра пустынь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть фанфика "Ветра пустынь"  
> Вы можете попробовать читать эту часть как отдельную работу, но скорее всего вы не будете понимать, что вообще происходит, откуда у Эггси столько детей и почему Гарри такая вредная задница время от времени.  
> Кроме того, вы пропустите добрую половину горячих постельных сцен, за написание которых я точно попаду в ад, если он существует х))

Из крепкого сна в постели Гарри Эггси вырывает звонок. Сперва он не понимает, что его разбудило — и почти что проваливается обратно в сон, но Гарри неожиданно садится на постели и очень красочно чертыхается, и это заставляет Эггси приподняться на локте и обеспокоенно посмотреть на Харта.  
\- Всё в порядке, - отрывисто сообщает тот. - Спи, - и с этими словами он встаёт c постели и выходит из комнаты, оставив Анвина со знанием того факта, что что-то определённо произошло.  
Гарри, вышедший на балкон, выслушивает дежурного диспетчера, а потом руководителя своего IT-отдела. Первый оказывается более полезен, чем второй. Второго спасает только то, что Гарри на балконе. Иначе бы Харт на него наорал — потому что чертов руководитель чертового IT-отдела должен знать, что заставило вырубиться централизованную диспетчерскую систему на всей территории Англии.  
\- Поднимайте всех, до кого можете дозвонится. Работайте. У вас есть протокол, - переключаясь на линию с диспетчером, командует Гарри. - Если будете в чем-то сомневаться — звоните мне, у меня есть все карты.  
Ещё пара указаний — и он отключается, смотрит на часы — три часа ночи, терпимо — и звонит Мерлину.  
\- Твоя программа двадцать минут назад взбесилась. По всей Англии. Идеи? Потому что у моих… сотрудников их нет.  
Мерлин на том конце совершенно спокоен. Более того — позабавлен. Потому что чертового Мерлина веселит, когда Гарри выходит из себя.  
\- Доброй ночи, Гарри. Я не могу ничего тебе сказать без доступа к системе. Но я бы предпочел не ехать к тебе в офис. Потому что то, как ты будешь расправляться со своими несчастными сотрудниками, определённо будет меня отвлекать.  
\- Приезжай сюда. Быстро.  
\- Ты же помнишь, что я на тебя не работаю, Гарри? - Даже не пытаясь скрыть веселья в голосе, уточняет Мерлин.  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Пожалуйста.   
\- Двадцать минут, - говорит Мерин и отключается.  
Гарри поворачивает голову и смотрит на заспанного Эггси, который открыл дверь и теперь смотрел на Гарри с большим вопросом в глазах.   
\- Я сказал тебе спать.  
\- Ты сказал кому-то «пожалуйста», - хмурится Эггси. - Но судя по тому, что ещё ты сказал этому кому-то приезжать, я скоро его увижу. Или ты планируешь меня выставить?  
Гарри хмыкает. Анвин выбирает самые неподходящие моменты для ревности. Хотя сейчас Гарри может его понять.   
\- На работе возникла проблема. Я говорил с человеком, который должен её решить. Он не работает на меня сейчас, но он когда-то написал систему, которая автоматизировала большинство диспетчерских процессов. И которая перестала работать.  
Эггси присвистывает.   
\- И у тебя достаточно людей, чтобы перейти на… ручной режим?  
\- Достаточно, - кивает Гарри. - И я надеюсь, что они умнее, чем IT-отдел.  
\- Мне надо идти? - Морщит нос Эггси. Он не хочет уходить — сейчас пасхальные каникулы, все трое его школьников в Марокко, и пустой дом ощущается как-то совсем неправильно. Поэтому он уже четвертый день обитает у Гарри.  
Харт ненадолго задумывается. Если Эггси останется — это будет сулить пару неловких моментов, но ничего более того.   
\- Можешь остаться, я не против. Но довольно скоро мне нужно будет идти.  
Эггси улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
\- Ничего. Кофе?  
\- Было бы кстати, - кивает Гарри. - Мне нужно сделать ещё несколько звонков.  
\- Конечно. Боже, если бы слова могли убивать, кто-то уже был бы обречен, да?  
\- Подозреваю, что ты прав, - соглашается Гарри, уже с телефоном у уха.  
Эггси бегло целует Гарри в уголок губ и уходит внутрь квартиры.  
Прежде чем идти на кухню и заниматься кофе, Эггси заворачивает в ванную, чтобы умыться и хоть как-то проснуться. Вылезать из пижамы в три часа ночи ему не хочется — поэтому он остаётся в ней.   
В дверь звонят как раз когда Эггси снимает кофеварку с первой порцией кофе с плиты. Гарри, кажется, в кабинете — и, судя по всему, занят разговорам и не собирается спускаться, поэтому открывать идет Эггси.  
За дверью оказывается человек, который прекрасно ему знаком. И которого он совсем не ожидал увидеть.  
\- Мерлин? - Уставившись на мужчину, спрашивает Анвин. Глупый вопрос — это очевидно Мерлин. Этот тип ни капли не изменился.  
\- Гэри, - констатирует Мерлин, похоже, не менее удивленный.  
\- Черт, Гарри не потрудился уточнить, кто сейчас приедет. Подожди. Откуда ты знаешь Гарри? Что за черт? - Всё больше теряясь в ситуации, спрашивает Эггси.  
Мерлин приподнимает уголки губ в едва заметной улыбке — парень очарователен до крайности в этом своём недоумении.  
\- Ты никогда не спрашивал его, как он тебя нашел, когда искал переводчика? Так вы познакомились, подозреваю?  
Эггси отступает в сторону, пропуская Мерлина и закрывая за ним дверь. Задумчиво хмурясь, забирает у него куртку и вешает её в шкаф.  
\- Хм. Никогда. Это был ты?  
\- Очевидно.  
Их диалог прерывает Гарри.  
\- Почему ты всё ещё здесь, а не там? - Все ещё с телефоном у уха интересуется Харт.  
Эггси, открыв рот, переводит взгляд с Гарри на Мерлина и обратно. Судя по тому, как Гарри разговаривает с Мерлином, они не просто работали вместе. Только с друзьями Гарри позволяет себе это поведение в стиле абсолютной задницы. - Вы знакомы, верно? - Добавляет он как ни в чем не бывало. - Значит, часть со знакомством можно пропустить. Пошли.  
\- Иди, Харт. Я найду дорогу, - хмыкает Мерлин, просто отшивая Гарри. Эггси весело фыркает. Гарри бросает на них нечитаемый взгляд, разворачивается и уходит, начиная очередной разговор по телефону — сразу на повышенных тонах.  
\- Иногда я совершенно теряюсь в попытках понять, как следует понимать его поведение, - бурчит себе под нос Эггси и качает головой. - Кофе? - Спрашивает он у Мерлина.  
\- Было бы неплохо.  
\- Хорошо, - Эгси замолкает, немного растерявшись. - Иди. И я пойду, - наконец говорит он, неловко улыбнувшись и, заработав ещё одну улыбку от Мерлина, ретируется в сторону кухни.  
Мерлин качает головой и идет наверх, в кабинет Харта. Когда он давал Гарри телефон парня, он и подумать не мог, что через пару лет обнаружит того в квартире Гарри. Посреди ночи и в пижаме. Харт с его дерьмовым характером и закидонами — не лучшая партия. Кроме того, когда он последний раз общался с Гэри — у того были жена, дочь и сын. И жил он в Марокко. Мерлин понимает, что у него недостаточно данных, чтобы хоть как-то судить о ситуации — и заключает что это, в конце концов, совсем не его дело.  
Вскоре после того, как он садится за компьютер Гарри и удаленно подключается к серверам, посторонним мыслям в его голове не остаётся места.  
Эггси немного задерживается на верхней ступеньке лестницы — Гарри и Мерлин в кабинете, единственной комнате в доме Гарри, внутри которой Эггси не был. Когда-то Гарри попросил его не входить туда — и Эггси этого не делал. Но сейчас стоять на пороге и так открытой нараспашку двери вместе с кофе было бы, наверное, страшно глупо, поэтому Эггси просто пожимает плечами и входит.   
Комната представляет собой абсолютнейший хаос. Карты, схемы, чертежи, стопки документов и книг покрывают все горизонтальные поверхности — подоконник, компьютерный стол, ещё один стол, стоящий у стены, кое-что даже разложено на полу. Эггси присвистывает и ставит две кружки с кофе в чудом оставшееся на столе свободное пространство.  
\- Благодарю, - кивает Мерлин, не отводя взгляда от мониторов.  
\- Может, тут нужно прибраться? - Интересуется Эггси со смешком.  
\- Именно поэтому в обычных обстоятельствах никому не позволено входить в эту комнату. Тут все на своих местах. Не думай даже, - говорит Гарри, прежде чем добавить, уже мягче:  
\- Спасибо, Эггси.  
\- Можно я хотя бы унесу в мойку эти четыре чашки? Они тут явно не обязательны.  
Мерлин усмехается. Гарри хмурит брови, но кивает.  
\- Слава сатане, - со смешком выдыхает Эггси, собирает чашки и быстро ретируется из помещения, пока ему не прилетело за то, что он подтрунивает над и так раздраженным Гарри.  
Эггси решает, что пытаться заснуть снова будет довольно бессмысленным занятием, поэтому вытряхивает из рюкзака свои учебники и устраивается за кухонным столом, с ними и с кофе. Эггси некоторое время думал о том, что ему нужно найти себе новое занятие — а тут у Гарри в голове появился какой-то проект (по поводу которого он ничего не рассказывал, но уже три раза за три месяца летал в Токио), и по этому случаю и в голове Эггси появился проект тоже. Пусть японский — не во всех смыслах новое занятие, но Эггси решил, что ему это подходит.   
Он углубляется в свои иероглифы и выныривает из них только когда Гарри целует его в макушку.  
\- Мне пора.  
\- Оставляешь нас вдвоём? - Интересуется Эггси, откидывая голову, упираясь затылком в живот Гарри, который стоит позади его стула, и бросая игривый взгляд наверх.  
\- Только не в моём кабинете, Эггси. И не в моей спальне, - со смешком отвечает Гарри.  
\- Ну ты и придурок, Гарри Харт, - фыркает Эггси весело.  
\- Ты сам это начал, - пожимает плечами Гарри, улыбаясь. - Ты планируешь возвращаться сюда после работы?  
\- Если ты не против.  
\- Я не против, но, как ты понимаешь, меня тут может не быть.   
Эггси вздыхает и кивает.  
Спустя час после ухода Гарри Эггси надоедает японский, он собирает завтрак, состоящий из сэндвичей и кофе и поднимается наверх.  
Остановившись в дверном проёме, он ещё раз оглядывает хаос, царящий в кабинете, и качает головой, прежде чем остановить взгляд на Мерлине, который сидит, подперев ладонью подбородок, постукивает указательным пальцем по дужке своих очков и пристально смотрит в монитор.  
Эггси улыбается и чуть склоняет голову. Спустя несколько секунд наблюдения он решает не отвлекать мужчину своей болтовнёй, проходит к столу и ставит на одну из стопок документов тарелку с сэндвичами. Когда он маневрирует рукой с кружкой кофе, пытаясь вычислить самое выходное для неё положение, Мерлин неожиданно бьёт раскрытой ладонью по столу.  
\- Умный ублюдок, - бубнит он себе под нос.  
От неожиданного резкого движения до этого совершенно неподвижного Мерлина и громкого хлопка Эггси дергается. Вместе с ним дергается и чашка, наполненная почти до краёв, выплёскивая четверть своего очень горячего содержимого на запястье Анвина. Эггси, не ожидавший ничего из этого, конечно, разжимает пальцы. Кружка разлетается осколками.  
\- Твою в бога душу! - Шипит Эггси, потирая обожженную руку.  
Мерлин, чья скорость реакции явно чувствует себя лучше, чем скорость реакции Эггси в шесть часов утра, каким-то образом оказывается стоящим рядом с ним и забирает себе его руку.  
\- Прости. Я не хотел тебя пугать. Нужно подержать под водой и обработать.  
\- Всё нормально, Мерлин, - отмахивается Эггси, но свою руку, тем не менее, не забирает - Не то, чтобы ты меня напугал. Просто это было внезапно, - посмеивается он. - Я тебя не обжег?  
\- Никаких повреждений, - качает головой Мерлин, окидывая взглядом стол и замечая тарелку с сэндвичами. Эггси видит, как его брови чуть поднимаются в удивлении. И не может считать, хорошее это удивление или плохое. Почему-то он не подумал о том, что Мерлин — не то чтобы его близкий друг или даже хороший знакомый. Такое проявление… заботы со стороны Эггси вполне может быть воспринято как что-то явно лишнее. - Ты приготовил мне завтрак, - заключает Мерлин.  
\- Похоже на то, - соглашается Эггси. Его ладонь всё ещё в ладони Мерлина.  
К невероятному облегчению Анвина, Мерлин хмыкает и говорит:  
\- Спасибо. Хорошо, что он уже холодный.  
Эггси хихикает и это, наверное, выглядит совсем глупо. Мерлин хмурится, взглянув на красный след на его запястье.  
\- Под холодную воду, Гэри.  
\- Всё нормально, а вот это надо убрать.  
Мерлин ничего не говорит. Просто бросает на него _взгляд_.   
\- Окей. Я понял.  
\- Молодец, - кивает Мерлин.  
И о, если бы он знал, что подобная похвала, исходящая от Гарри и сказанная почти с той же интонацией, делает с Эггси. Вообще-то то, что сейчас Анвин чувствует явно что-то похожее — тот ещё шок.  
Такой, что спустившись в кухню и сунув руку под холодную воду, Эггси всерьёз думает о том, чтобы сунуть под неё ещё и голову.  
Мерлин входит в кухню через несколько минут, с осколками кружки в руке. Эггси открывает шкаф под раковиной, где стоит мусорное ведро.  
\- Что-то, чем я могу вытереть пол?  
Эггси хмурится, но Мерлин снова очень выразительно на него смотрит — и, если честно, Эггси не хочет снова слышать прямой команды. Он просто этого не выдержит.  
\- Кладовка. Дверь напротив входной, - вздыхает он.  
\- Оставайся так. Ещё как минимум пять минут.  
\- Хорошо, Мерлин.  
Спустя ещё несколько минут Мерлин возвращается снова, жестом указывает Эггси отойти от раковины, моет руки и снова берёт ладонь Эггси в свою. Поврежденная кожа очень красная и Эггси чувствует совсем неприятное жжение — но на этот раз хотя бы обошлось без волдырей. Он проходил через ожоги с волдырями больше, чем один раз. Это вовсе неприятно.  
\- Это был всего лишь кипяток, - качает головой Мерлин.  
\- Тонкая кожа, - улыбается Эггси. - Это далеко не первый раз. У Гарри есть что-то от ожогов. Я действительно могу справится с этим.  
\- Я помогу тебе с этим справится и оставлю тебя в покое. Из-за меня ты обжегся.  
\- Вот и нет.  
Мерлин хмыкает и качает головой.  
\- Замолчи, - мягко просит он.  
\- Хорошо, - вздыхая, соглашается Эггси. - Верхний крайний ящик справа.  
\- Садись.  
\- Как скажешь.  
Мерлин обрабатывает красный след на ладони Эггси охлаждающей мазью — прикосновения мозолистых длинных пальцев неожиданно мягкие и лёгкие. Это приятно. Даже приятнее, чем холод, который оставляет на ладони нанесённая мазь.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит Эггси. - Мне кажется, ты был на пути прорыва в борьбе с чем бы там ни было, пока я тебя не отвлёк. Тебе стоит вернуться и продолжить. А я сварю ещё кофе.  
\- Аккуратнее, Эггси.  
\- Я всегда аккуратен, - широко улыбается Эггси, зарабатывая ироничный смешок и взгляд с очаровательными морщинками в уголках глаз.  
Убедившись, что Мерлин ушел наверх, Эггси поворачивается и несколько раз несильно бьётся лбом о кухонный шкаф.   
Когда он снова поднимается в кабинет, Мерлин — пристальный взгляд в монитор, сжатые в тонкую линию губы — со сверхъестественной скоростью набирает что-то на клавиатуре.  
Эггси аккуратно ставит одну чашку с кофе рядом с тарелкой с сэндвичем, и, обхватив обоими ладонями оставшуюся кружку, начинает обходить кабинет по кругу, рассматривая его обширное содержимое.  
То, что у Гарри в кабинете такой хаос — совершенно очаровательно. Это сразу делает идеального Гарри Харта чуть более близким к остальным представителям рода человеческого. Это заставляет Эггси чувствовать нежность — потому что он чувствует нежность к каждому проявлению человечности Гарри.  
Мерлин снова говорит что-то — и Эггси отвлекается от своих мыслей. Он поворачивается к Мерлину, не успев убрать с лица глупую мечтательную улыбку, поэтому прячет её за чашкой с кофе.   
\- Ты мне, или компьютеру?  
\- Тебе.  
\- Не мог бы ты повторить? Меня очаровал этот бардак, прости.  
\- Я заметил, - кивает Мерлин без улыбки на губах, но во взгляде. - Я сказал, что ты, должно быть, оценил бы квартиру Харта образца примерно восемнадцатилетней давности.  
\- Вы насколько давно знакомы? - Удивляется Эггси. - И нет, я не думаю, что тогда он бы меня очаровал он или его бардак. Едва ли Гарри уже тогда имел привычку вести себя так, будто у него серебряная ложка в заднице.  
За эту реплику Эггси оказывается награждён видом смеющегося Мерлина. Вид этот очарователен почти до преступного.   
\- Довольно давно, - кивает Мерлин. - Его поведение действительно было немного другим. Но в целом он всегда вел себя в соответствии с твоим метким описанием.  
\- Боже, мы не должны подзуживать над ним, пока его тут нет, - Эггси, наверное, хихикает сейчас совсем как Муни. И ему совершенно плевать.  
Мерлин пожимает плечами, выражая этим жестом, очевидно, что ему всё равно. Анвину, в общем-то, тоже — потому что Гарри прекрасно знает о мнении своих близких на счет его поведения.  
\- Я тебя не отвлекаю? - С сомнением уточняет Эггси. За время их диалога пальцы Мерлина продолжали мерно стучать по клавиатуре.  
\- Нет. На этом этапе я вполне способен параллельно разговаривать с тобой.  
\- И ты не против?.. - просто на всякий случай уточняет Эггси.  
\- С чего бы мне быть против, Гэри? - Хмыкает Мерлин, бросив быстрый взгляд на Эггси.  
Эггси пожимает плечами и устраивается на кресле, отпивая из кружки с кофе.  
\- Ешь, - напоминает он.  
\- Действительно, - соглашается Мерлин и тянется за сэндвичем.  
Эггси решает не отвлекать Мерлина хотя бы от еды и спускается вниз, чтобы взять ноутбук и вернуться. На некоторое время в кабинете Гарри устанавливается тишина, нарушаемая лишь стуком пальцем по клавишам. Потом Эггси, прочитавший остатки рабочей почты, закрывает ноутбук и, склонив голову к плечу, смотрит на Мерлина.  
\- Расскажешь мне, как вышло так, что вы двое познакомились?  
Мерлин смотрит на Эггси, явно размышляя над ответом.  
\- Потом ты можешь спросить меня, какого черта я делаю в квартире Гарри в три часа ночи, и вообще в Лондоне, - улыбается ему Эггси. Он успел уловить быстрый момент замешательства на лице Мерлина, когда Эггси открыл ему входную дверь, и не мог назвать замешательство мужчины хоть сколько-то необоснованным — последний раз, когда они общались, Эггси жил в Марокко и был счастлив в браке.  
Эггси работал с вместе с Мерлином в течении примерно полугода — что-то связанное с патентами на какие-то микрочипы и с программным обеспечением. Для Эггси это был темный лес — но в случае работы с Мерлином ему даже не приходилось ничего переводить. Мужчина отличался прекрасным знанием арабского. А Эггси нужен был, чтобы сглаживать все мерлиновы «острые углы» на переговорах и пробалтывать путь к нужным людям.   
Они, к обоюдному удивлению, легко нашли общий язык — Мерлин, несмотря на довольно устрашающую внешность и явную нелюбовь к долгим бесполезным разговорам, показался Анвину довольно… милым, за неимением другого более подходящего слова. Потому что на самом деле он был совсем не таким опасным, каким казался. Анвину порой казалось, что иногда Мерлин просто не знает, как следует вести себя в случае того или иного довольно простого взаимодействия — и эта его социальная неуклюжесть была совершенно очаровательной. Добавьте сюда довольно специфическое чувство юмора и внушительные, хорошо работающие мозги — и получится идеальный человек для Гэри.   
То, что Мерлин посчитал Гэри довольно приятным, в общем-то, закономерно — парень был добрым и открытым, и самое главное, искренним — в его поведении не было ни капли наигранности. С ним было приятно находится рядом и не нужно было быть всегда начеку, выясняя подоплеку слов и поступков. В жизни Мерлина было слишком мало подобных людей, чтобы отвергать явное желание общения от кого-то, вроде Гэри Анвина.   
Поэтому, в итоге, неудивительно, что они поладили.   
Но удивительно то, что после нескольких лет, в течении которых они не общались, им, похоже, всё так же легко друг с другом.   
\- Ничего особенно интересного, на самом деле. Я был в Лондоне по работе. Гарри здесь жил. Мы случайно встретились в одном заведении.  
Конечно, всё было не так скучно. Конечно, Эггси это понимает  
\- Врёшь, - фыркает он. - Не может быть, чтобы всё было так просто. Давай начнём с уточнения того, что это было за заведение? - Хитро улыбаясь, говорит Эггси.  
\- Подпольный бойцовский клуб? - После небольшой паузы отвечает Мерлин. - Думаю, это самое близкое определение.  
Эггси присвистывает.  
\- Вот это интересно.  
\- Не слишком. Оказалось, что в Лондоне они довольно посредственные. До первой крови, - пожимает плечами Мерлин. - Скука.  
\- На первой крови вы не остановились, да?  
Мерлин ухмыляется и кивает. Ему всегда нравилась догадливость Эггси.  
\- У меня был напряженный период — ненавидел эти бесполезные рабочие стажировки, на которые периодически приходилось ездить. Харт… он просто был абсолютно дикий. Но мы здорово отвели душу друг на друге. У него была рассечена бровь — и в больницу он идти, конечно, отказался. Кровотечение при этом было такое, какого я больше никогда не видел, - хмыкает Мерлин. - Пришлось ехать к нему и зашивать его бровь.  
\- В общем, вы подружились.  
\- Вроде того, - соглашается мужчина.  
Конечно, это не вся история. Потому что после того, как Гарри отмыл лицо от собственной крови и послушно съел две таблетки обезболивающего, как сказал ему Мерлин, он поймал последнего на его пути к выходу из квартиры, притянул за куртку к себе, и, прижавшись теснее, поцеловал.  
\- Не задержишься? - Со смешком интересуется Харт, облизывая влажные, покрасневшие от укусов губы.  
И Мерлин задержался, хотя подобного не было в его планах — и не в его правилах. Потому что Харт был чертовски красив, его поведение отдавало той дикостью и безумием, которые притягивали вместо того, чтобы отталкивать, и потому что в его взгляде Мерлин увидел что-то, близкое к отчаянию. Так что Мерлин остался, хотя никогда до этого и никогда после — пока он не ушел в отставку из армии — не знакомился ни с кем на улицах, в барах, или в других местах, где обычно знакомятся гражданские. Потому что ему нужна была его работа — и ему нравилась его работа, но отношение к гомосексуалистам в армии в те времена было далеко не положительным. Так что он всегда был осторожен. И его редкими сексуальными партнёрами были парни из эскорта.  
Но в ту командировку, продолжавшуюся ещё неделю, у него был Харт. Мерлин сразу же описал ему ситуацию — в первую ночь, в перерыве между первым и вторым сексом, Харт сразу же сказал, что ему это подходит. Через неделю Мерлин уехал. В следующий раз в Лондон он вернулся через восемь лет — с чудом собранной врачами из кусочков правой ногой, в звании подполковника в отставке. И он понятия не имел, как люди живут обычной жизнью. И не то, чтобы у него было, у кого спросить. Он пытался разобраться с этим сам — но в итоге спустя полгода, отчаявшись, позвонил Харту. Он, на самом деле, не надеялся, что номер телефона, который сохранился в его записной книжке, ещё активен. Поэтому когда на том конце действительно пошли длинные гудки, едва не уронил телефон. А когда на том конце кто-то ответил — и вовсе сбросил вызов.   
Глупое поведение — бояться телефонного звонка больше, чем мины, щёлкнувшей под твоей собственной ногой.   
Гарри, конечно, перезвонил ему. И Мерлин даже взял трубку. Со второго раза. И Гарри оказался совершенно невыносимым типом, но совсем неплохим другом. Хотя сам он, конечно, отказывался это признавать.  
\- Так что ты делаешь в Лондоне, Эггси? - Взглянув на парня поверх мониторов, интересуется Мерлин.  
\- Ну… тут все просто, на самом деле, - пожимает плечами Эггси. - Система образования в Марокко оказалась тесновата для моих школьников. Муни нужно больше свободы выражения, Габи просто нужно больше знаний, потому что мой сын откуда-то хватанул любовь к цифрам и вот этому всему, - Эггси делает жест рукой в сторону Мерлина и компьютера. - Я пошел на отчаянные меры.  
Мерлин был знаком с детьми Анвина — и даже представлен Адель. Габриэлю тогда было меньше года, и получилось так, что Эггси застрял вместе с ним дома в тот момент, когда у него была назначена встреча с Мерлином. Так что Мерлину пришлось приезжать к Эггси. Пока они сидели за обсуждением предстоящей встречи, которое перемежалось играми с Габи, пришла Адель, забиравшая Муни из детского сада. Эггси до сих пор не знает, что Адель оценила больше — мерлиново замечательное владение арабским или то, как он играл с Муни и её куклами в чаепитие. Эггси определённо был в восторге от второго.  
\- Гарри был до или после этого?  
\- До. Гарри… в его нынешнем статусе появился после того, как я развелся, - Эггси пожимает плечами на ещё один быстрый вопросительный взгляд Мерлина. - Не из-за него. Я не совсем придурок, чтобы разводится из-за кого-то, вроде Гарри.  
\- Рад слышать, - хмыкает Мерлин и Эггси весело фыркает.  
\- Просто оказалось, что ценности и цели могут здорово поменяться за семь лет совместной жизни и стать разными. Это, в общем-то, вся история. Ну, кроме того факта, что сейчас у меня почти что трое детей, - улыбается Эггси, вспоминая о своей сестре. Дейзи оказалась будто бы недостающим кусочком паззла в их семье. Она легко и с радостью принимала всё внимание от Муни — а Муни по натуре была очень заботливым ребёнком. А ещё болтливым и активным. Спокойного и довольно независимого Габриэля она часто утомляла — но вот Дейзи впитывала всё её внимание и заботу как губка, слишком долго лишенная этого. При этом Дейзи была куда спокойнее Муни и для неё также не было проблемой и по несколько часов сидеть с Габриэлем за его книжками, конструкторами — или даже просто наблюдая за тем, как он пишет свои небольшие программы на компьютере.  
За несколько месяцев с ними Дейзи расслабилась, перестала бояться резких движений и громких звуков голоса, стала вести себя больше как ребёнок, чем как маленький взрослый — но всё ещё оставалась весьма обстоятельной маленькой мисс. Эггси не мог думать о том, что он будет чувствовать, когда придёт время расставаться.  
\- Это ты про Харта? - Со смешком интересуется Мерлин, вырывая Эггси из плена мыслей.  
\- Что? О нет, боже, нет. Гарри что угодно, но не ребёнок, - посмеиваясь, отвечает Эггси. - Я присматриваю за своей младшей сестрой. Родной. Сводной, - Эггси хмурится.  
\- Дочерью твоей родной матери, полагаю, - помогает Мерлин. Он был знаком с Адель — и понимал, что эта женщина никак не может быть родной матерью Эггси.  
\- Да, - кивает Анвин. - Точно. Её зовут Дейзи и она прелесть.  
\- То есть ты отец-одиночка с тремя детьми и с Гарри?  
Мерлин посылает ему один из своих особенных взглядов, будто бы на глаз пытается оценить анвиново душевное здоровье. Но по блуждающей на губах мужчины едва заметной улыбке Эггси видит, что он это совершенно несерьёзно.  
\- Ага. Почему ты смотришь на меня так, будто я собираюсь прыгнуть с обрыва с криком «слабоумие и отвага»? - Широко улыбаясь, спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Только собираешься? - Изгибает бровь Мерлин. - По-моему, ты уже летишь.  
Эггси смеётся.   
\- Ты как всегда страшно мил, - констатирует Эггси, потягиваясь и перекидывая ноги через подлокотник кресла, на котором он сидел, устраиваясь на нём чуть ли не лёжа.  
\- Ты единственный человек в этом мире, кто так считает, - хмыкает Мерлин, взглянув на потягивающегося Эггси и возвращая взгляд к мониторам — заставляя себя возвратить своё внимание к коду, а не к изгибу спины Эггси.  
\- Мир полон слепых идиотов, - сонно бормочет Эггси. Когда Мерлин бросает на парня ещё один удивленный взгляд — тот мирно спит в кресле.  
\- Очаровательно, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
Он углубляется в код — всё выглядит так, будто кто-то намеренно загрузил вирус в систему через сервера. Мерлин делает мысленную отметку о том, что ему нужно поговорить с Гарри по поводу персонала, который имеет доступ к серверам, и проделать небольшую работу по улучшению защиты этой части программы. Это не займёт у него слишком много времени. Он отвлекается только через пару часов, когда слышит мелодию телефонного рингтона или будильника с нижнего этажа квартиры. Взглянув на время, он предполагает, что это будильник Гэри, который никак не реагирует и продолжает мирно спать. Мерлин встаёт из-за стола, потягивается, подходит к креслу и мягко треплет парня за плечо. Тот сперва накрывает ладонь Мерлина своей, потом открывает глаза и несколько секунд смотрит на мужчину в сонном недоумении.  
\- Я заснул, да? - С улыбкой предполагает он, поспешно убирая свою ладонь.  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Прости.  
\- За что? - Хмыкает Мерлин. - Ты мне не мешал.  
\- Точно? Просто Гарри не может находится в помещении с кем-то ещё, если ему нужно решить какую-то серьёзную проблему.  
\- Харт вообще отвратительно-привередлив. За мной такого не водится.  
Эггси улыбается шире.  
\- Это мой будильник. Я сварю нам ещё кофе и буду собираться на работу. Я оставлю ключи — просто оставишь их у консьержа или отдашь Гарри, если пойдёшь смотреть на то, как он устраивает седьмой круг Ада всем виновным и случайно попавшимся под руку.   
Мерлин кивает.  
\- Покажи мне свою руку, пожалуйста, - просит он. Хотя больше это похоже на мягкий приказ.  
Эггси послушно протягивает ему обожженную ладонь. Мерлин, чуть сжав его пальцы своими, смотрит на красный след на коже, почти что невесомо касается его пальцами другой руки и отпускает, кивнув.   
\- Я буду жить, доктор? - Дурит Эггси, слабо улыбаясь. Нет, он вовсе не задерживал дыхание только что. Что вы.  
\- Если ты и умрёшь, то не от этого, - уверяет Мерлин.  
Эггси, усмехнувшись, поднимается с кресла на ноги.  
***  
Когда вечером он возвращается к Гарри, того ожидаемо не оказывается дома. Эггси принимает душ, переодевается в пижаму, и уже из постели пишет Гарри смс-ку с просьбой позвонить, когда тот будет выходить с работы, после чего с чистой совестью засыпает.  
Телефонный звонок будит его немногим позже полуночи.  
\- Идёшь домой? - Сонно интересуется Эггси.  
\- Иду. Надеюсь, что до утра. Спишь?  
\- Уже просыпаюсь.  
С одной стороны, Эггси не любил, когда у Гарри были проблемы на работе. Потому что из-за этого он порой мог начать вести себя как настоящая задница. А это сулило ссору. Но не всегда. Порой Гарри уже отыгрывался на ком-то другом и всё, что ему было нужно — это хороший секс. И вот в эти моменты Эггси обожал железные дороги за то, что они так чертовски проблемны.   
И сегодня явно был второй случай.  
\- Хорошо, - хмыкает Гарри.  
\- Ужин?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда ты найдёшь меня в постели.  
\- Я скажу это, но ты сделаешь вид, что никогда не слышал от меня ничего подобного. Конкретно в данный момент времени мне уже не кажется, что стабильные отношения — такая уж плохая вещь.  
Эггси улыбается в подушку.  
\- Это очаровательно, Гарри.  
\- Что?  
\- Узор на твоём постельном белье, конечно же.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - хвалит Харт. И Эггси тут же чувствует, как внизу живота тугим узелком заворачивается приятное тепло. - Я вхожу во двор, - тем временем продолжает Гарри. - Увидимся через пару минут.  
\- Мхм, - согласно мычит Эггси.  
Спустя несколько минут он слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверь, вскоре Гарри появляется в спальне, на ходу стягивая с шеи галстук и расстёгивая пиджак.   
Эггси садится на кровати и получает свой поцелуй в макушку, после чего спрашивает:  
\- Как ты меня хочешь?  
Гарри хмыкает и облизывает губы, задерживая задумчивый взгляд на Эггси ненадолго и после, уже глядя в сторону, говорит:  
\- Внутри себя.   
\- Оу, - только и говорит Эггси.  
\- Ты не настроен?  
\- Я настроюсь, - уверяет он Гарри, и сразу получает от того недоверчивый взгляд. Эггси потягивается и вылезает из кровати, подходит к Гарри и начинает расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке. - Обещаю, - добавив в это слово побольше веса, он подкрепляет его поцелуем в плечо Гарри, с которого он стянул рубашку, и подталкивает мужчину в сторону двери в ванную комнату.  
Гарри ухмыляется одним уголком рта и бросает на Эггси короткий, но теплый взгляд, прежде чем развернуться и скрыться в ванной.   
Первый раз, когда Гарри попросил его об этом, Эггси не думая сказал, что ничего не выйдет. Он не хотел Гарри в этом смысле. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри трахал его. Обратное казалось до того странным и непривычным, что Эггси был на грани того, чтобы назвать это неправильным. Но проблема была в том, что иногда Гарри это было необходимо.   
Гарри решил эту проблему быстрее, чем она смогла занять все мысли Эггси. Позже тем же вечером он бросил на кровать перед Эггси дилдо глубокого тёмно-фиолетового цвета.  
\- Что это значит? - Спустя примерно десятисекундную паузу интересуется Эггси.  
\- Это значит, что ты трахнешь меня этим. Ты должен знать, от чего отказываешься, в конце концов.  
Эггси думал, что эта самодовольная улыбка Харта не имеет под собой никаких оснований.  
О, как он ошибался.  
Как он узнаёт немного позже - он действительно едва не отказался от чего-то абсолютно прекрасного.  
Эггси тоже быстро принимает душ в гостевой ванной комнате, умывается и чистит зубы. Он возвращается в спальню в пижамных штанах, надетых на голое тело и с полотенцем на голове, поднимает с тумбочки телефон, мигающий лампочкой, означающей новые сообщения, и минут пять стоит и занимается перепиской с девочками, которые умыкнули телефон у Адель и теперь слали ему сообщения в одно-два слова, перемежающиеся смазанными фотографиями.  
Когда Гарри выходит из ванной в комнату, он поднимает взгляд и усмехается — Эггси, наверное, никогда не возьмёт в толк, зачем Гарри надевает домашние штаны и халат, если они собираются заниматься сексом.  
\- Я действительно собираюсь привязать твои руки к изголовью кровати. То, что ты командуешь и делаешь по-своему даже снизу, страшно раздражает, - сообщает Эггси, дописывая последнее сообщение. После его отправки он включает на телефоне авиарежим и кладет его на тумбочку.  
\- Я согласился на это ещё после прошлого раза, - отвечает Гарри. Он подходит, стягивает с головы Эггси полотенце и уходит с ним в ванную, что заставляет Анвина закатить глаза. По пути из ванной Гарри заходит в гардеробную, откуда через полминуты возвращается с тонким коричневым ремнём из мягкой кожи, который он протягивает Анвину. - Справишься с этим?  
\- Думаю да, - едва ли не мурлычет Эггси, кидает ремень на кровать и обходит Гарри, становясь за его спиной. Он развязывает пояс халата, скользит ладонями под его отвороты и тянет ткань вниз, так, что она плавно соскальзывает вниз с плеч мужчины. Эггси утыкается носом в изгиб шеи Гарри и вдыхает. Сквозь легкий аромат хвои и цитруса — геля для душа, которым неизменно пользуется Гарри, он чувствует запах его кожи, тёплый и знакомый.  
\- Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? - Бубнит Эггси, поддевая штаны Гарри большими пальцами под пояс и стягивая их с бёдер.  
\- Прекрати это, - ворчливо говорит Харт.  
\- Ммм нет, - улыбаясь, отвечает Эггси. - Не командуй.  
Он подталкивает Гарри в сторону кровати. Тот переступает через кучку одежды, которая только что была надета на нём, и опершись одним коленом на кровать, оборачивается, чтобы вопросительно посмотреть на Эггси.  
\- На колени и локти, руки к изголовью, - улыбается ему Эггси.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что с согнутыми руками у меня останется много пространства для манёвра? - Интересуется Гарри.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? Ты в состоянии вытянуть руки и лечь грудью на кровать при согнутых в коленях ногах?  
\- Нет, у меня уже давным-давно нет гибкости, подобной твоей. Но я вполне способен удерживать верхнюю часть тела на весу.  
Эггси облизывается и подавляет желание потянуться рукой к своему члену, уже полутвердому.   
\- Как скажешь, - кивает он. - Руки, - просит следом.  
Гарри упирается запястьями в горизонтальную перекладину на изголовье кровати, так, чтобы левую и правую руку разделяет вертикальная перекладина.   
\- Ты специально покупал такую удобную для привязывания кого-то к изголовью кровать? - Интересуется Эггси, аккуратно обматывая ремень восьмёркой вокруг запястий Гарри, с обратной стороны изголовья.  
\- Случайность. Это первый раз, когда она так используется. Потому что ты достаточно послушен, чтобы держать свои руки сцепленными у себя над головой, если я так сказал.  
\- Да, я такой, - подтверждает Эггси с приемлемым оттенком кокетства. Он застёгивает ремень и скользит ладонями по вытянутым рукам Гарри, останавливая своё прикосновения на его сведённых лопатках. - Хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - с удовлетворённым вздохом подтверждает мужчина, чуть прогибаясь. Гарри балансирует всего на трёх точках опоры в таком положении — стопы, колени и место, где запястья упираются в изголовье. В таком положении у него напряжены руки и спина — Эггси видит, как сквозь кожу проступают мышцы — тонкие, но сильные. Эггси знает, что несмотря на своё сравнительно худощавое сложение, Гарри очень силён. То, что Гарри добровольно сдаёт всю силу и контроль ему — приятно. Эггси улыбается и ведёт ладонями дальше, вниз по спине Гарри. Он устраивается позади мужчины, подобрав ноги под себя, ладонями разводит его ягодицы шире и влажно лижет между ними. Эггси никогда не делал этого для Гарри, потому что всегда оказывался принимающей стороной — а с Гарри в постели чертовски сложно спорить.  
Гарри, который ожидал чего угодно, только не этого, сбивается с дыхания и стонет.  
\- Черт, Эггси, если ты начнёшь опять…  
\- Тшш, замолчи. Никаких получасовых приготовлений, обещаю. Расслабься. Дай мне насладится моментом и наслаждайся им сам, - говорит Эггси, после чего обводит колечко мышц языком по кругу и давит на него подушечкой большого пальца. Плотно сжатые, гладкие и упругие мышцы поддаются, смыкаясь жаром вокруг первой фаланги пальца Эггси. Анвин давит ещё глубже, прежде чем заменить палец кончиком языка.  
\- Дьявол, - вместе со стоном удовольствия ругается Гарри. Эггси ухмыляется, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Его губы, щёки и подбородок мокрые от собственной слюны, и наиболее широкие движения языка Эггси из-за этого сопровождаются весьма непристойными звуками. Это изумительно грязно.  
Анвин вслепую дотягивается до смазки за своей спиной, выливает приличное количество себе на ладонь и растирает между пальцами. С некоторым сожалением он отвлекается от вылизывания Гарри и скользит внутрь блестящего от слюны отверстия сразу двумя пальцами, аккуратно, но непреклонно погружая их на всю длину внутрь Гарри. Это должно быть больно — Гарри очень узкий, но это то, как Гарри любит. Прошлый раз Эггси доводил его невозможно медленной и бережной подготовкой, но в этот раз он просто хочет сделать так, как любит Гарри. Поэтому он начинает растягивать его, двигая пальцами — не слишком быстро или резко, но ритмично, и добавляет третий палец как только сопротивление тела немного уменьшается.  
\- Почему ты так упрямо молчишь? - Интересуется Эггси, потому что всё, что он слышит от Гарри — это глубокие вдохи и резкие выходи.  
\- Ты звучишь почти что обиженно, - со смешком отвечает Гарри, голос низкий и хриплый.  
\- Так и есть, - подтверждает Эггси, плавно, но быстро разворачивая запястье и проворачивая пальцы внутри Гарри. Это заставляет последнего вздрогнуть и застонать, в конце стона переходя на сдавленные проклятия.  
Эггси довольно улыбается, проделывая то же самое ещё раз и провоцируя ещё один стон и волну видимой дрожи, прошедшейся по спине мужчины. Гарри прогибается в спине и обвисает на своих руках ещё сильнее — теперь его лопатки сведены друг с другом и это вовсе не выглядит, как комфортное положение, но Эггси решает не интересоваться.  
\- Трахни меня, будь так добр, - любезно просит Гарри спустя примерно полминуты.  
\- Гарри, несмотря на то, что ты так вежлив — даже мне будет больно сейчас, - отвечает Эггси.  
\- А что, похоже, что мне не плевать? - Хмыкает в ответ Гарри. Ну, конечно.  
\- Конечно, тебе плевать, - хмыкает Эггси и нагибается, чтобы коснуться губами лопатки Гарри. - Ты совершенно невыносим.  
Всё, что делает Гарри — согласно мычит в ответ. Эггси отстраняется, стягивает с себя пижамные штаны, снова дотягивается до смазки, чтобы в несколько быстрых движений нанести её на член. Они перестали пользоваться презервативами зимой — судя по тестам, оба были чисты, и до тех пор, пока они занимались сексом только друг с другом, предохранятся было незачем. Это, конечно, обязывало каждого из них сказать другому о связи на стороне, если такая произойдёт — но Эггси не думал, что с ним случится желание ещё кого-то, кроме Гарри, несмотря на то, что Харт прямым текстом сказал ему, что он не будет иметь проблем, если у Эггси будет кто-то ещё. Гарри со своей стороны обещал честно рассказать Анвину о сексе на стороне, если таковой случится. Почему-то, Анвин не нашел в себе сил сомневаться в искренности обещания.  
\- Если бы ты не был связан, - говорит Эггси, пару раз скользя членом между ягодиц Гарри прежде чем упереться головкой в колечко мышц с давлением достаточным только для того, чтобы дразнить, - ты бы держал себя открытым для меня, - он сжимает пальцы на ягодицах мужчины и разводит их в стороны, одновременно с этим толкаясь немного — буквально на пару сантиметров - глубже в раскрывшееся шире отверстие.  
\- Иисусе, Анвин, - шипит Гарри, дернувшись. Если бы он не был привязан за руки — он бы подался бедрами назад и насадился бы на член Эггси до основания за две секунды. Они уже проходили это в прошлый раз. Это было больно до белых вспышек перед глазами. Но Гарри связан и на этот раз не может проделать такого — и это заставляет Эггси довольно улыбнуться, пока он мягко гладит Гарри по пояснице.  
\- Ты хочешь меня внутри?  
\- Да, черт возьми, я хочу тебя внутри! - Огрызается Гарри в ответ. - Святой Боже, прекрати это и трахни меня!  
\- Ты совершенно очарователен, - смеётся Эггси, и, чуть надавив раскрытой ладонью на поясницу Гарри и прикусив губу, толкается внутрь — в тесные, узкие мышцы пропускающие его с болезненным сопротивлением — и не останавливается, пока его бёдра не касаются ягодиц Гарри. Гарри, который испускает длинный, низкий, удовлетворённый стон, мелко дрожа всем телом.  
Первые фрикции Эггси медленные и плавные — он даёт привыкнуть самому себе, ждёт, пока тело Гарри станет не таким тугим вокруг его члена. Он знает, что ему можно не беспокоится о Гарри и его комфорте — несмотря на то, что пальцы его рук сжаты в кулаки до побелевших костяшек, он получает именно то, что ему нужно.  
Постепенно Эггси ускоряется до довольно быстрых и ритмичных фрикций — не тот бешеный темп, с которым его иногда трахает Гарри, но и совсем не тот, который бы оставлял в лёгких Харта воздух для жалоб.   
Гарри под ним стонет. Это хриплые, отрывистые, непрерывные звуки, перемежающиеся лишь с короткими сдавленными проклятиями. Гарри чертовски красив так. И ещё он очень тесный и горячий изнутри — оргазм Эггси начинает подступать едва ли не до стыдного быстро и ему приходится остановиться, погрузив член в Гарри на всю длину и вжимаясь бёдрами в его ягодицы.  
Гарри, которому такое, конечно, не по душе, дергает бёдрами — и Эггси приходится крепко сжать на них пальцы. Он наклоняется вперёд, укладываясь грудью на спину Гарри, и говорит:  
\- Если мы продолжим в том же духе, я кончу меньше, чем через минуту. Я не против, но не думаю, что ты будешь в восторге.  
\- Кажется, тебе нужна практика, - хмыкает в ответ Харт, даже запыхавшийся и вытраханный способный оставаться той же ехидной сволочью, что и всегда.  
\- Ты критикуешь мои возможности в постели? - Уточняет Эггси, изогнув бровь. Одной рукой он скользит к члену Харта и принимается ласкать его дразнящими прикосновениями, он головки к мошонке и обратно.  
\- Я комментирую недостаток опыта. Объективно. Ты знаешь, что я считаю тебя идеальным нижним.  
\- Ммм, теперь знаю, - улыбается Эггси, наконец сжимая пальцы на головке члена Гарри и позволяя тому начать медленно толкаться в его руку. - Но если ты сейчас предложишь мне найти кого-то для практики — я оставлю тебя с твоим фиолетовым дилдо наедине.  
\- Принято, - с мягким смешком соглашается Гарри, продолжая плавно качать бедрами. - Ты будешь способен удержать себя от оргазма ещё раз?  
\- Думаю да. Я не плох в этом, твоими стараниями, - отвечает Эггси, не способный больше удерживать собственные бедра неподвижными, не когда Гарри плавно виляет своей задницей под ним.  
\- Вот видишь. И ни к чему было применять в мой адрес всю ту обсценную лексику.  
\- О, ну это не тебе решать. Если я развяжу тебе руки, ты будешь способен на хорошее поведение? Я имею в виду, не трахать себя о мой член, будто бы это дилдо.  
Это вызывает у Гарри ещё один короткий смешок.  
\- Я очень постараюсь.  
\- Мне придётся оставить тебя здесь на несколько секунд.  
\- Я переживу.  
Когда Эггси освобождает запястья Гарри, тот поводит плечами, морщится, а затем, бросив на Эггси совершенно невозможный озорной взгляд, тянется руками назад, кладёт ладони на ягодицы и разводит из в сторону.  
\- Боже, дай мне сил, - бормочет Эггси себе под нос с глупой улыбкой.  
Он снова устраивается позади Харта и входит в него — в этот раз уже нет никакой боли, только теплая, приятная теснота. Он сбрасывает руки Гарри с его ягодиц и, когда тот упирается локтями в кровать, начинает трахать его быстрыми длинными толчками. На этот раз ему требуется куда больше усилий, чтобы остановится, сопротивляясь подступающему оргазму, который горячим узлом туго сворачивался внизу его живота.  
\- Черт, дерьмо, чтоб меня, - ругается он, наваливаясь грудью на спину Гарри и комкая в пальцах простыни под ними.  
\- Ты молодец, - отдышавшись от собственных стонов, замечает Харт.  
Эггси весело фыркает в ответ и тянется рукой к члену Харта, но тот ловит его ладонь своей и возвращает на простыни.  
\- Как это понимать?  
\- Я в порядке.  
Эггси изображает выразительное вопросительно молчание — и Гарри понимает, даже не взглянув назад на вопросительный взгляд Анвина.  
\- Мне нравится твой член в моей заднице. Дополнительная стимуляция отвлекает. Я не хочу отвлекаться.  
\- Мило, - заключает Эггси. - Тебе уже должно стать больно.  
\- Мне не переставало быть больно.  
\- Ты твёрдый.  
\- Это потому, что я удовлетворён тем, что я чувствую. Кроме того, твой член вполне достаёт до моей простаты.  
\- Ты интересный, Гарри Харт, - Эггси улыбается и целует Гарри в шею сзади. - Я могу кончить в этот раз?  
\- Да, ты можешь. Постарайся как следует, в таком случае.  
\- Я могу кончить внутрь тебя?  
Гарри хмыкает, понимая, что за всю его жизнь никто ни разу не делал этого.   
\- Ты можешь, - кивает он.  
И Эггси старается как следует. Он давит ладонью Харту между лопаток, укладывая его грудью на простыни и втрахивает его в матрас с такой силой, что Гарри приходится упереться рукой в изголовье кровати, чтобы не проскальзывать по простыням вперёд с каждым толчком. Оргазм Анвина — ещё одна вспышка белого, маленький взрыв острого удовольствия в середине его тела, оставляющий его без мыслей на долгие несколько секунд. Кончая и мелко дрожа, он продолжает коротко толкаться внутрь Гарри, балансируя на руках и чудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не распластаться на мужчине.  
Когда отголоски оргазма стихают, он валится на кровать рядом с Гарри.   
\- Черт, - глубокомысленно говорит он.  
Харт, растянувшийся на животе и уложивший щеку на сложенные на кровати руки, улыбается ему уголком рта.  
\- Я могу закончить с тобой? - Спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Отдышись, - говорит ему Гарри, тоже перекатываясь на спину. Он перемещается ближе к изголовью кровати и разводит ноги в стороны. Эггси, наблюдающий за ним, облизывает губы.  
\- Хочу твои пальцы в себе, - говорит ему Гарри.  
\- Хорошо, - Эггси снова перекатывается на живот и устраивается между ног Гарри.  
\- Четыре.  
\- Псих, - фыркает Эггси, но делает, как просит Гарри, скользя четырьмя пальцами внутрь покрасневшего отверстия. Гарри шипит и жмурится, поджимает пальцы на ногах и откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в изголовье кровати. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Я в порядке.  
Эггси оставляет свою руку неподвижной, но двигает пальцами внутри Гарри, мягкими круговыми движениями обводя его простату.   
Гарри замирает, напрягаясь и едва дыша, сжав пальцы. Эггси может предположить, что эта точка сейчас порядком перестимулирована.  
\- Окей? - Осторожно интересуется он.  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Гарри. - Черт. Да. Продолжай, это хорошо.  
Эггси наблюдает за тем, как на член Харта начинает сочиться предэякулянтом. Он подаётся выше и слизывает каплю до того, как она успевает стечь вниз, заставляя Гарри дернуться.  
\- Я могу оставить свой рот на твоём члене.  
Гарри просто качает головой.  
\- Ты сможешь кончить просто так?  
\- Может быть, - хмыкает Харт.  
\- Боже, ты любишь мучить себя больше, чем я позволяю тебе мучить себя, - заключает Эггси удивленно, увеличивая давление пальцев на простату Гарри, от чего тот вздрагивает ещё раз и выдыхает с коротким стоном.  
\- Я бы не стал делать с тобой ничего, чего не приемлю сам.  
Эггси улыбается сам себе, снова думая о том, что на самом деле глубоко внутри Гарри вовсе не тот негодяй, каким хочет казаться. Какой негодяй скажет такое?..  
\- И часто кто-то делал с тобой… такое?  
\- Такое?..  
Эггси красноречиво указывает глазами вниз и на одну секунду чуть сильнее давит Гарри на простату. И, не удержавшись, снова облизывает головку члена Харта по кругу.  
\- О нет. Нет, живой человек необходим мне только для того, чтобы трахнуть меня. С _таким_ я вполне могу справится сам.  
\- Почему не кто-то?  
\- Это довольно интимно.  
\- Требует доверия?  
\- Мхм.  
\- Я польщён.  
\- Правильно, - хмыкает Гарри. - Сильнее.  
Эггси подчиняется. Он чувствует, как ноги Гарри начинают мелко дрожать.  
\- Микель?  
Эггси нечасто спрашивал о нём у Гарри. Почти никогда, на самом деле.  
\- Да. Он это и начал. Это было ужасно, потому что он мог развлекаться, пару часов не давая мне кончить. Боже, к концу этого ада я рыдал.  
\- Очаровательно, - улыбается Эггси. - Ты позволяешь мне болтать.  
\- Ты делаешь мне чертовски хорошо. Конечно, я позволяю.  
\- Я часто делаю тебе хорошо.  
\- Не таким образом. Ты сам понимаешь.  
\- Понимаю. Ты близко?  
Эггси не знает, зачем спрашивает. Он и так видит, что Гарри на грани. Быстрое дыхание, чуть раскрытые губы, прикрытые глаза — Гарри сейчас выглядит совершенно беззащитным, сбросившим все свои маски и барьеры, и кажется поэтому очень, очень молодым. Эггси смотрит на него с маленькой влюблённой улыбкой, усиливая давление на точку внутри, с нажимом проводя пару раз — и накрывая член Гарри своим ртом, когда тот выгибается и кончает, дрожа всем телом, с беззвучным стоном на губах и с широко раскрытыми глазами.  
В удивлению Эггси, после этого Гарри отключается от реальности на добрых пять минут. Эггси устраивается у Гарри под боком, накрывает их одеялом и лежит, уткнувшись носом в плечо мужчины и выводя пальцами маленькие круги на его животе.  
\- Почему ты спросил про Микеля? - Не открывая глаз, интересуется Гарри. Он кладет ладонь на шею Эггси сзади, пальцами слегка ероша отросшие волосы на затылке. Эггси прикрывает глаза — это приятно.  
\- Не знаю. Наверное, мне захотелось выяснить уровень твоего доверия ко мне.  
\- Ещё раз.  
\- Ага. Прости.  
\- Ты ревнуешь к мертвецу.  
\- Я хочу быть так же важен.  
Хреновая, очень хреновая тема.  
\- Ты не будешь, Эггси, - вздыхает Гарри. - Я уже не тот человек. Его нет.  
И Эггси не знает, что ему следует чувствовать — боль, обиду или надежду. Он, наверное, снова просит от Гарри слишком многого — от Гарри, который и так явно делает для него достаточно. Иногда — вот в такие моменты — Эггси кажется, что Гарри делает больше, чем он заслуживает.  
\- Прости, - ещё раз бурчит Анвин в плечо Гарри.  
\- Я не злюсь.  
\- Лучше бы ты злился.  
\- Я могу начать, - предлагает Харт.  
Эггси улыбается.  
\- Всё для меня, да?  
\- Всё для тебя, мой милый.  
Эггси бросает взгляд на Гарри и получает от него одну из его редких улыбок — мягкую и открытую.  
\- Ужин? - Предлагает он. - Я зашел за тайской по дороге домой.  
\- Душ, потом ужин, - кивает Гарри.  
\- Как скажешь.   
Спустя полчаса они сидят за столом и ужинают.  
\- Я могу спросить тебя про работу? - Пытаясь поймать креветку палочками, спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Ты всё ещё можешь спросить меня о чем угодно, Эггси, - отвечает ему Гарри, после чего вздыхает, поддевает палочками неуловимую креветку из тарелки Эггси и подносит её к его рту. - Открывай.  
Эггси делает, как сказано, чувствуя, что немного краснеет.  
\- Невозможный человек, - хмыкает Гарри.  
\- Ты, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- И я тоже.  
\- Ну так как работа?  
\- Неплохо. Мне придётся уволить несколько человек, но это не такая уж плохая новость, - отвечает Гарри. - Что у тебя с рукой?  
\- Вылил на неё горячий кофе, - пожимает плечами Эггси, которому становится очевидно, что на самом деле Гарри не горит желанием обсуждать работу. Эггси может его понять, поэтому не настаивает.  
Гарри вздыхает и качает головой.   
\- Я в порядке. Мерлин отвлёкся от преследования вашего злоумышленника, чтобы самостоятельно намазать мою руку мазью. Это было мило, - зачем-то говорит Анвин.   
\- Вот как, - со смешком отвечает ему Харт, который почему-то выглядит очень позабавленным. - Да, у него есть склонность к спасению тех, кто попал в беду. Даже если они об этом не просят.  
\- Это мило, - ещё раз бубнит Эггси.  
\- Как скажешь, - кивает Гарри.  
Тема их разговора сменяется с обсуждения работы Гарри на обсуждение Мерлина. Гарри про себя отмечает, что Эггси задаёт слишком много вопросов для человека, который не заинтересован. Он думает, что это занятно, но оставляет свои мысли при себе, не говоря ничего Эггси.  
Он вовсе не против симпатии мальчишки к Мерлину, наличие которой для Харта очевидно. Он думает, что развитие этой симпатии пойдёт на пользу им обоим — и Эггси, и Мерлину. Но пока решает не поднимать эту тему, потому что Анвин, конечно, будет всё отрицать.   
Они заканчивают свой ужин и идут в постель. Им осталось не так уж много времени для сна — но Эггси ныряет под одеяло, стоит им только улечься, обещает Гарри что с утра сварит ему самый крепкий кофе, и отвлекает его от сна ещё на добрый полчаса своим ртом.


	2. Chapter 2

Этим утром Рокси и Алиса приехали и вытолкали Эггси за дверь его собственного дома.   
Он не считал, что ему нужна вечеринка по поводу его тридцатилетия. Алиса считала иначе. Рокси была на стороне Алисы. Джейн тоже. При таком раскладе Эггси понимал, что лучше не спорить — потому что это всё равно бесполезно. Он начинал сомневаться, что то, что Алиса и Рокси теперь знакомы, было так хорошо, как он считал раньше. Но что сделано, то сделано.  
Он позавтракал в пекарне недалеко от дома. Немного послонялся по парку. Поехал в центр, где зашел в несколько книжных. Снова очутился за столом в кофейне при книжном, с кофе и печеньем, стоящими перед ним.  
\- Месье Мартен, вы превратитесь в шар, - ворчливо заявляет он самому себе. Ему действительно пора было завязывать с мучным, потому что вся его физическая активность ограничивалась сексом и короткими прогулками до школы, чего было явно недостаточно, чтобы компенсировать его рацион, который последнее время был очень вкусным, но не сказать, что здоровым и сбалансированным.  
Тем не менее, печенье он, конечно, съел. Он не мог сопротивляться печенью.  
Он немного поработал. Пролистал купленные книги — в основном это были пособия по японскому. Посмотрел на часы — ему нужно было убить где-то ещё полтора часа.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что можно разучиться бездельничать.  
Он решает попробовать позвонить Гарри. Эггси знал, что Гарри на работе, несмотря на выходной день — но это означало, что Гарри в офисе один или почти один, и Эггси может посидеть у него, если тот разрешит.  
Гарри разрешает. Когда Эггси предлагает захватить по пути кофе, он соглашается и просит взять ещё чая с бергамотом и молоком.  
Через двадцать минут Эггси проходит через пустынный холл офиса, взбегает по лестнице на третий этаж, входит в кабинет Гарри, дверь в который открыта нараспашку, и расплывается в улыбке. За столом сидит Мерлин и объясняет что-то Гарри, стоящему рядом с ним, чуть склонившись и упершись в край стола ладонью.  
\- Привет, - обнаруживает своё присутствие Эггси, не пытаясь сделать ничего со своей улыбкой. - Ты тот мудрый человек, что не пьёт кофе среди дня? - Спрашивает он у Мерлина, уже ставя перед ним его чай.  
\- Похоже на то, - кивает Мерлин. - Добрый день, Гэри. Благодарю.  
\- Не за что, - улыбается ему Эггси. - Твоя доза кофеина, Гарри, - анонсирует он, ставя перед Гарри его стакан и быстро целуя мужчину в щёку.  
\- Спасибо. Мы почти закончили здесь.  
Эггси пожимает плечами.   
\- У нас ещё целый час. Я просто посижу здесь и послушаю вашу умную болтовню.  
\- Это не болтовня, Эггси, - ворчит Гарри. - Это моя работа.  
Эггси просто пожимает плечами с самым беспечным видом. Гарри вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Эггси видит, что уголки губ Мерлина дёргаются, но он сдерживает улыбку.  
Эггси устраивается на диване в углу кабинета со своим кофе (количество кофеина ему стоило бы уменьшить наряду с количеством мучного) и достаёт телефон. На самом деле следующий час он проводит по большей части наблюдая за Гарри и Мерлином.   
К тому моменту, когда Гарри объявляет, что они могут идти, в голове Эггси возникает идея. Идея дурацкая, но он не даёт себе шанса передумать.  
\- Мерлин, ты занят вечером?  
\- Нет, - отвечает Мерлин, - почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Не хочешь поехать с нами ко мне?  
Эггси знает, как это звучит. Судя по ухмылке Гарри, тот тоже оценил двусмысленность фразы. Мерлин, чуть наклонив голову к плечу, мягко уточняет:  
\- Повод?  
\- Ну, хм. У меня, вроде как, день рождения. И хотя я был против вечеринки, она будет. Потому что друзья, видимо, существуют для того, чтобы идти наперекор твоим желаниям, - ворчит Эггси. - Вот. Это весь повод, - добавляет он.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что моё присутствие будет уместно?  
\- Это моя вечеринка. Я могу приглашать кого хочу, правильно? - Улыбается Эггси.  
\- Полагаю, что так.  
\- Ну вот. Поэтому я зову тебя.  
Боже, Анвин надеется, что он не краснеет. Или хотя бы краснеет не слишком сильно.   
Гарри кидает на него полный ироничного веселья взгляд и Эггси, перехватив его, фыркает и говорит:  
\- Отвали, Харт. Между прочим, я стараюсь и для твоего благополучия тоже.  
\- Вот как? - Изогнув бровь, уточняет Гарри.  
Эггси фыркает на него и возвращает свой взгляд к Мерлину.  
\- Этот тип не фанат подобных сборищ. Но он великодушно согласился присутствовать. Думаю, твоё общество сделает и его вечер немного приятнее, - говорит он мужчине. Он не видит никакого смысла скрывать свои мотивы. В конце концов, он полагает, что его искренность в том, что он действительно хочет видеть Мерлина в своём доме этим вечером, очевидна.  
\- Думаю, у меня нет причин отказываться, - чуть пожав плечами, отвечает Мерлин.  
Эггси не может удержаться от довольной улыбки.  
\- У тебя же нет проблем с детьми, да? - Решает уточнить он. - Даже когда их шестеро?  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает. Мерлин со смешком качает головой.  
\- Нет, Гэри. У меня нет проблем с детьми.  
\- Волшебно, - заключает Эггси. - Тогда поехали? Я на машине.  
\- Ты, наверное, единственный человек, который добровольно ездит на собственной машине в центр Лондона без веской на то причины, - комментирует Гарри. Эггси просто машет на него рукой.  
\- За это ты поедешь на заднем сиденье, - заключает он.  
\- Ты перепутал меня со своими детьми, Эггси.  
\- О нет, я не перепутал, - посмеивается Анвин.  
Мерлин хмыкает. Гарри, прищурившись, смотрит на последнего.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Что что значит? - Идеально разыгрывая удивленное непонимание, спрашивает Мерлин.  
\- Вы невыносимы, - заключает Гарри.  
\- Мы всего лишь равняемся на тебя, - уверяет Эггси, заключая Гарри в объятия и быстро касаясь губами складки, залегшей между его бровями. - Поехали, а то все могут подумать, что я сбежал от них с вами. И хотя я малодушно хотел бы сделать именно это, это будет невежливо.  
\- И куда бы ты с нами сбежал? - Интересуется у него Мерлин в то время как они втроём направляются к выходу из кабинета.  
\- Хм, дай подумать, - задумчиво тянет Эггси. - В Иран? Дворцы, Эльбрус, возвышающийся над столицей, мечети, рынки. Персы, зороастризм, - Эггси мечтательно вздыхает. - Там, должно быть, красиво.  
\- Как-нибудь без меня, - говорит Гарри.  
\- Ты портишь настроение, - ворчит на него Эггси.  
\- В Иране не так уж плохо, Гарри, - говорит Мерлин, за что тут же зарабатывает любопытный взгляд от Эггси.  
\- Ты говоришь так про каждую дыру, в которой был, Мерлин, - фыркает на это Гарри, явно не убеждённый.  
\- Что ты знаешь об Иране? - Спрашивает Эггси у Мерлина.  
\- Не так много. Но, полагаю, что в столице стоящими внимания можно назвать только виды Эльбруса и огромные пробки на дорогах.  
К этому моменту они доходят до машины Эггси, стоящей прямо у входа в офис. Гарри, уже отлично знающий этот взгляд Анвина, которым он смотрит на человека, у которого оказывается по каким-то причинам ценная для него информация, заключает:  
\- Полагаю, что мне достаётся заднее сиденье?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - кивает Эггси с улыбкой.  
\- Ты был где-то кроме Тегерана? - Заводя машину, выворачивая руль и выезжая с парковки, продолжает Эггси.  
\- Исфахан, Шираз, недолго - Йезд, мальком Мешхед…  
\- Ты там жил?  
\- Думаю, это можно назвать продолжительной командировкой.  
Гарри хмыкает со своего места на заднем сиденье. Ответ Мерлина довольно уклончив, это правда, но Эггси не видит причин пытаться что-то выяснить.   
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь, - просит он. Он ценил рассказы. О чем угодно, в общем-то. Рассказы о чужом опыте он ценил так же, как сказки о джинах и песочных духах, которые столетиями переходят из уст в уста.  
Мерлин даже не уточняет, про что именно хочет услышать Эггси. Просто начинает рассказывать — про огромные рынки и пятничные мечети, про зороастризм и людей, которые норовят усадить тебя за свой стол через десять минут после знакомства, про безводную реку в Исфахане и мосты через неё.   
Мерлин даже не представляет себе, какое удовольствие он доставляет Эггси своим простым рассказом.  
\- Ну, раз Гарри отказался, нам придётся ехать вдвоём, - улыбается Эггси, когда Мерлин заканчивает. - Теперь мне определённо туда надо.  
\- Только не летом. От этого удовольствия вынужден отказаться даже я.  
\- О, то есть ты согласен?  
\- С чего мне отказываться? - Пожимает плечами Мерлин.  
Это слишком похоже на флирт, по мнению Эггси. И учитывая что на заднем сиденье сидит человек, с которым Эггси находится вроде как в отношениях, это совершенно недопустимо. Пусть даже Эггси знает, что Гарри скорее будет позабавлен, чем скажет хоть слово против.  
\- Ты не серьёзно, - бросив взгляд на Мерлина, говорит Эггси недоверчиво.  
\- Я вполне могу составить тебе компанию, если ты нуждаешься в таковой. Мне нравится страна и моему фарси не помешает практика.  
\- Ты знаешь и фарси тоже? Что ты за человек такой? - Удивляется Анвин. Раньше он предполагал, что сфера интересов Мерлина вращается где-то вокруг компьютеров и ПО, а то, что он говорит на арабском — какая-то удивительная случайность. Теперь он сомневается — потому что ну какой программист или инженер может знать и арабский и фарси?  
К этому моменту разговора они подъезжают к дому Эггси.  
\- Ты будешь удивлён, - говорит Гарри с заднего сиденья.  
\- Ты не должен ничего отвечать, - быстро уверяет Мерлина Эггси. - А ты, - обращается он к Гарри, - не занимайся своими провокациями.  
\- Я военный в отставке. Большую часть своей службы в армии я провел на Ближнем Востоке, - говорит Мерлин и Эггси рад, что к этому моменту он уже остановил машину. - Интересно, - чуть улыбнувшись, продолжает мужчина, - всегда полагал, что это очевидно.  
\- Не для меня. Я думал, что ты простой компьютерный чувак.  
\- Который знает арабский, - с мягкой иронией добавляет Мерлин.  
\- И иногда говорит приказами, - добавляет к этому Гарри.  
\- Может быть он говорит приказами с тобой, потому что иначе с тобой говорить не возможно? - Язвит Эггси.  
\- Он прав, Гарри, - кивает Мерлин.  
Эггси хихикает, и открывает дверь, быстро вылезая из машины. Гарри и Мерлин выходят следом.  
\- Ладно, арабский действительно был довольно дезориентирующей частью, но брось, неужели у некоторых людей не может быть увлечения странными языками? - Продолжает разговор Эггси, направляясь ко входу в дом и оглядываясь на Гарри и Мерлина, которые идут позади.  
\- Может. Но вероятность того, что два таких человека окажутся в одной комнате, ничтожно мала. И в той комнате, где мы встречались, уже был ты.  
Эггси коротко смеётся и взбегает по ступенькам к входной двери. Он преувеличенно тяжело вздыхает и давит на дверную ручку, открывая незапертую дверь.  
Он опасался хлопушек и воплей прямо с порога, но это, благо, его минует. Он слышит музыку и детские голоса, немного приглушенные и доносящиеся, видимо, из сада, и голоса взрослых в гостиной.  
\- Я бы с радостью сразу ушел на чердак, - вздыхает Гарри.  
\- Это невежливо, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
\- Вот именно, Гарри, - поддакивает Эггси с улыбкой. - Не ной, пойдём.  
С этими словами Эггси заходит в гостиную и улыбается Рокси, Алисе и Джейн.  
Дейзи, которая тоже оказалась в комнате, он бы улыбнулся тоже, но она прилипла к нему объятиями даже быстрее, чем он смог заметить её с помощью зрения.  
\- Смотрите, я привёл две жертвы вместо одной, - анонсирует он, погладив Дейзи по макушке и обняв её за плечи.  
\- Рокси, - говорит Мерлин из-за правого плеча Эггси.  
\- Мерлин, - улыбается Рокси в ответ и салютует в сторону Мерлина бокалом с вином. С утра она привезла с собой два ящика вина и на вопрос Эггси о том, кто будет всё это пить, заверила, что он зря так переживает. И ещё сказала, что вечеринка должна хоть немного напоминать вечеринку. - Рада, что ты решил к нам присоединится. Хоть и не знаю, как тебя угораздило.  
\- Вы все друг друга знаете, да? - Со вздохом заключает Эггси. То, что Рокси вслух сказала кому-то, что она рада его видеть, было весьма необычным явлением. Но насчет этого Эггси подразнит Рокси чуть позже.  
\- Ты не совсем прав, - отрицает его заключение Алиса.   
Эггси знакомит Алису и Джейн с Гарри и Мерлином. Гарри как всегда отстранённо-вежлив, Мерлин же — сдержанно-мил. В то время как Гарри не делает попыток инициировать физический контакт, Мерлин мягко пожимает руку сперва Алисе, а потом Джейн. А после опускается на корточки перед Дейзи. Та прячет лицо, уткнувшись носом Эггси в бок.  
\- Прости, - улыбается ему Эггси. - Мы немного не подготовлены к расширению круга знакомств.  
\- Ничего страшного, - мягко отвечает Мерлин.  
Эггси не знает, что срабатывает — скорее всего, этот мягкий тон, но Дейзи сама чуть отстраняется от Эггси — буквально на несколько миллиметров, которых достаточно, чтобы она смогла одним глазом взглянуть на говорящего.  
Мерлин протягивает Дейзи раскрытую ладонь. Дейзи, покрепче прижавшись к Эггси, протягивает руку и вкладывает свою ладошку в ладонь мужчины.  
\- Мерлин, - с улыбкой представляется тот, легко сжимая пальцы девочки в своих.  
\- Дейзи, - тихо отвечает она после небольшой паузы.  
\- Приятно познакомится, Дейзи.  
\- Мне тоже, - бурчит девочка.  
И Эггси, который может и не был влюблён до этого момента, теперь понимает, что он, похоже, в большой беде.   
Мерлин отпускает руку девочки и встаёт. Дейзи неуверенно улыбается ему, после чего поворачивается, чтобы помахать рукой Гарри и отлепляется от Эггси, направляясь в сторону дивана и садясь рядом с Джейн.   
Эггси смотрит во двор, где развлекаются остальные дети, и смотрит на Дейзи, которая, уютно устроившись под боком матери Джима, читает книжку.  
\- Думаю, мои монстры немного утомили её, - отвечает Алиса на невысказанный вопрос Эггси.  
\- Вот как, - улыбается Анвин.  
\- Мы собираемся садиться за стол, раз вы пришли? - Интересуется Рокси.  
\- Рано или поздно. Мне надо поприветствовать остальную банду, - говорит Эггси. - Судя по всему, они увлечены батутом, так что это не займёт много времени.  
\- Согласись, что это было хорошее приобретение, - замечает Гарри.  
\- Оно было бы ещё лучше, если бы ты сделал хотя бы одну попытку посоветоваться со мной, прежде чем заказывать эту штуку, создающую риск травм, - ворчит Эггси. Гарри, конечно, его не спросил. Но дети были в восторге. Эггси боялся, что они переломают себе все кости, но прошло уже два месяца, и все травмы пока что обходились синяками.  
\- Ты бы не согласился с тем, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Конечно, нет.  
\- И какой тогда смысл в том, чтобы тебя спрашивать?  
Эггси сердито фыркает, отмахивается от Гарри и обращает своё внимание на Мерлина, который наблюдает за их перебранкой, откровенно веселясь.  
\- Эй, это не весело!  
\- Конечно, Гэри, - кивает Мерлин, тут же становясь серьёзным.  
Эггси фыркает снова, но уже вовсе не сердито.  
\- Эггси. Дома я Эггси, - говорит он. - Пойдём знакомится с остальными.  
Знакомство проходит быстро, потому что дети сейчас больше заинтересованы своими играми, чем новым взрослым. Ненадолго рядом с ними задерживается только Муни, что, учитывая её любопытную натуру, не удивительно,\\.  
\- Тебя зовут как волшебника. Какой ты волшебник?  
\- Шотландский, полагаю, - отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Единороги существуют?  
\- Их осталось совсем немного, но да.  
\- И где они живут?  
\- В волшебных невидимых лесах, - с самым серьёзным видом продолжает диалог Мерлин. Эггси признаёт, что невидимые леса — это изящный штрих, учитывая, что почти вся Шотландия — это равнины, покрытые вереском, а вовсе не леса.  
\- Почему у тебя нет волос? - Интересуется Муни с присущей ей непосредственностью.  
Эггси проваливается в попытках сдержать смешок и прячет лицо в ладонях.  
\- У тебя есть идеи? - Интересуется Мерлин, похоже, ничуть не оскорбленный.  
\- Возможно, они тоже невидимые. И волшебные. Как у Рапунцель!  
Эггси из последний сил сдерживает смех. Мерлин остаётся идеально-невозмутим.  
\- Хорошая мысль, - кивает он. - Но по правде говоря, это просто моя любимая стрижка.  
Муни хихикает.  
\- Ты смешной, - заключает она. - Можно я потрогаю?  
Мерлин опускается на корточки перед Муни и позволяет ей несколько раз провести ладонью по его голове.  
\- Здорово, - заключает она с широкой улыбкой. - Спасибо. Пока!  
Муни машет Мерлину, машет Эггси и вприпрыжку уносится к остальным.  
\- Прости, - бормочет Эггси. - Поведение этой мисс иногда выходит за границы. Просто потому, что я никогда не знаю, что он неё ожидать.  
\- По-моему, это очаровательно, - отвечает ему на это Мерлин. - Общительность и любопытство едва ли могут сильно повредить в жизни.  
\- Пока это не касается наркотиков и беспорядочных сексуальных связей, - хмыкает Эггси.  
\- Ты рановато переживаешь об этом.  
\- Может быть. Ты тоже был весьма очарователен, - улыбается он Мерлину.  
\- Я лажу с детьми лучше, чем со взрослыми.  
\- Потому что?..  
\- Дети не склонны лукавить. Из-за этого с ними несколько проще.  
Эггси не может поспорить.  
Они возвращаются в дом и присоединяются к остальным за столом. Вечер проходит на удивление хорошо и как-то… уютно. Эггси обнаруживает себя сидящим рядом с Гарри — почти плечом к плечу, ладонь на его колене — совершенно расслабившимся и лениво следящим за беседой о совершенно неважных вещах.   
Гарри, видимо, легко находит комфортную и приемлемую тему для беседы в любой компании чуть ли не инстинктивно, и если Эггси и опасался, что этот вечер может быть немного неловким из-за отсутствия общих тем для разговора у некоторых людей, то сейчас остатки его опасений испаряются.   
\- Мне нравится такая вечеринка, - с удовлетворённым вздохом признаётся он, позволяя Гарри наполнить вином свой опустевший бокал ещё раз.  
\- И стоило ли так сопротивляться, - ворчит Рокси.  
Эггси показывает ей язык.  
\- За это тебе придётся задувать тридцать свечек.  
\- Не страшно. У меня шестеро помощников.  
Свечи были задуты дважды. Торт был съеден. Даже подарки подарены, хотя Эггси очень просил обойтись без этого.  
Гарри послушался. Хотя судя по его взгляду, ничерта он не послушался и Эггси снова ждёт что-то дорогущее до глупости. Как телефон, который Гарри купил ему просто так. И как его новый ноутбук. И как вся его новая одежда. Гарри явно получал удовольствие от того, что покупал Эггси все эти вещи. Кажется, ему нравилось выслушивать, что Анвину это совсем не нужно.  
На самом деле, конечно, Гарри нравилось не это. Гарри нравилось изумление мальчишки, когда он видел очередную новую вещь, купленную для него. Гарри нравилась эта помесь смущения - почти что стыда, сердитости, удивления и радости на лице Эггси, которые ему не удавалось скрыть. Гарри нравилось смотреть за тем, как Эггси возиться со своей новой вещью с практически детским восторгом.  
Гарри нравилось видеть мальчишку счастливым.  
И ему нравится видеть Эггси счастливым сейчас, в окружении людей, которым он явно не безразличен, смеющимся нам чем-то, что говорит ему Мерлин.  
Который очевидно не безразличен ему.  
Гарри прислушивается к себе — и не видит в этом проблемы. Он, скорее, видит проблему в том, что находит это практически очаровательным.  
Гарри скользит взглядом по полкам шкафа, заставленного книгами, безделушками и рамками с фотографиями. Его брови поднимаются, когда он замечает одну, которой он явно раньше не видел.  
\- Ты обещал, что это останется в твоём телефоне, Эггси, - вздыхает Гарри.  
Эггси отвлекается от разговора с Мерлином, смотрит в направлении взгляда Гарри и улыбается виноватой улыбкой.   
\- Я не удержался. Это слишком мило.  
Фотография сделана в тот вечер , когда Гарри водил Муни и Дейзи в театр. Гарри на ней стоял посередине, с одной стороны от него стояла Муни, в темно-фиолетовом платье с блёстками и белых кедах — у дочери Эггси был весьма экстравагантный вкус, но Гарри считал, что главное — он он определённо был. С другой стороны стояла Дейзи, в платье куда более скромного кремово-серого цвета с юбкой из органзы и бирюзовом вязаном кардигане.  
В начале года Гарри, как и собирался, связался с Флойдом по поводу детских театральных студий. Чтобы получить нужную информацию, пришлось сперва выслушать потом восторгов по поводу того, что Гарри заботиться об образовании детей Эггси — но Харт стоически вытерпел.   
Он сам сводил Муни в студию, которую в итоге настоятельно рекомендовал Флойд и записал её туда, после того, как стало понятно, что Муни и преподаватели друг другу понравились. Оплачивал занятия Муни он сам, не слушая возражений Эггси и не соглашаясь озвучивать даже приблизительную сумму. Для Гарри она не была большой. Но он знал, что у Анвина, с тремя детьми, некоторыми проблемами со здоровьем, что обнаружились у Дейзи и требовали определённых трат, и необходимостью платить банку за дом, нет такого количества свободных денег. При этом то, что Муни принадлежала этому месту, было очевидно. Она была там в своей стихии.  
Со временем Гарри начал замечать, что он справляется с обществом Муни куда лучше, чем раньше. Он понимал причины этого. Во-первых, с появлением Дейзи большая часть внимания Муни доставалась ей, ну и во-вторых, своё влияние оказал факт наличия у Муни таланта в определённой области. Гарри ценил способных людей.  
Конечно, дело было только в этом. Вовсе не в том, что он по каким-то причинам вдруг начал становится мягче и человечнее.  
\- Гарри водил девочек в театр. Трижды, - поясняет Мерлину Эггси.  
Мерлин с недоверием смотрит на Эггси, потом на фотографию, а затем на Гарри. Гарри понимает, что поднимать эту тему сейчас и обращать внимание Эггси, а заодно и Мерлина, на фотографию, было ошибкой.  
\- Не смей ничего говорить.  
\- Я собирался сказать что-то о твоих неожиданных проявлениях человечности, только и всего.  
\- Поэтому я и прошу тебя заткнуться, - хмыкает Харт.  
Эггси посмеивается и ретируется на зов кого-то из детей в сад, игнорируя убийственный взгляд Гарри.  
\- Это правда не так уж плохо, Харт, - со смешком замечает Мерлин, останавливаясь рядом с Гарри и повнимательнее смотря на фотографию. - Возможно, для тебя это полезно.  
\- Заткнись. Или мы начнём говорить про то, как ты смотришь на мальчишку, прямо здесь.  
\- На мальчишку? - Хмурится Мерлин.  
\- На Эггси, - уточняет Гарри.  
Мерлин, конечно, изгибает на него вопросительную бровь. Гарри складывает руки на груди и бросает на Мерлина строгий взгляд, который намекает, что Харта не проведёшь и разговора не избежать.  
Они слишком давно знают друг друга, и Мерлин понимает, что лучше сдаться сразу.   
\- Черт с тобой, - вздыхает он.  
Из сада доносится голос Эггси, зовущий их наружу. Настаёт очередь Гарри вздыхать. Мерлин со смешком хлопает его по плечу и они идёт в сад.  
Первыми уходят Джейн и Алиса с двумя детьми — самыми шумными из шестерых. Насколько понимает Гарри, Джейн — мать Джеймса, смерть которого Эггси, кажется, так и не пережил до конца — судя по тому, какая тоска мелькает в его взгляде, когда он смотрит на двух темноволосых маленьких монстров, Остина и Кори, которые, очевидно, были детьми этого самого Джеймса и Алисы. Гарри может его понять. Он сам до сих пор не уверен, что пережил ту смерть, которая случилась в его жизни больше двадцати лет назад. Просто он предпочитает не задумываться об этом.  
Спустя каких-то десять минут после ухода первых четверых, Рокси пытается предложить своей племяннице поехать домой, на что слышит волну детских протестов.  
\- Вы можете остаться у меня, - говорит ей Эггси. - Ты же всё равно не поедешь домой, потому что Лиз уехала.  
\- А как же этот? - Хмурится Рокси, кивая в сторону Гарри, который в кухне занимался завариванием чая, параллельно с этим разговаривая с Мерлином. Эггси подозревал, что говорят они снова про работу — потому что малознакомая часть компании ушла и у них больше не было нужды изображать нормальных людей. Эггси был не против — всё-таки, у Гарри получилось не говорить о работе несколько часов, хотя возможность была. Но он был благодарен Рокси, что хотя бы она не присоединяется к этой беседе, а остаётся в мире обычных людей вместе с ним.  
\- Этот поедет домой. У него куча незаконченных дел перед командировкой.  
\- Командировка. Точно.  
\- Останешься?  
\- Останусь.  
Эггси довольно улыбается. У него не было желания оставаться один на один с самим собой сегодня.   
\- Вы четверо остаётесь вместе на ночь, - повысив голос, объявляет он детям. - А теперь все в дом, время игр на улице прошло, - командует он следом, потому что в саду уже не только темно, но и достаточно прохладно, а дети не то чтобы тепло одеты, да и к тому же босиком. А Эггси меньше чем через неделю — как только закончится учебные год - улетает со всей своей троицей в Марокко и простуда — не то, что им сейчас нужно.  
Стайка детей пробегает мимо Рокси и Эггси в дом, которые заходят за ними следом. Девочки убегают наверх, а Габриэль с тяжелым вздохом усаживается за стол на кухне, подперев щёку ладонью.   
\- Мой несчастный мальчик, - с улыбкой сочувственно тянет Рокси, и ласково ерошит светлые кудри Габриэля. - Что, женщины утомительны?  
Габриэль ещё раз вздыхает и кивает.  
\- Папа, можно мне брата? - Просит он, тоскливо смотря на Эггси.  
\- Боюсь, это не так-то просто, милый, - улыбается ему Эггси и провоцирует ещё один тяжелый вздох. - Сделать тебе какао?  
Габриэль кивает с самым несчастным видом. Рокси садится за стол, двигает свой стул вплотную к стулу Габриэля и обнимает его за плечи. Тот уютно прижимается к её боку и позволяет гладить себя по волосам. У этих двоих за последние несколько месяцев неожиданно развилась сильная взаимная приязнь и это было очень мило, по мнению Эггси.  
Эггси лезет в холодильник, чтобы достать молоко — но большего ему сделать не дают — Гарри забирает у него пакет, вручает вместо него чайник с заваренным чаем и командует:  
\- Я все сделаю. Садись.  
Мерлин, наблюдающий за всем происходящим, улыбается уголком губ и весело смотрит на Харта. Харта, который варит чьим-то детям какао. Общение с Эггси явно пошло на пользу развитию его человечности, которая прежде была на поразительно низком уровне, если дело касалось большей части населения Земли, за исключением немногочисленных людей, которых Гарри считал своими близкими друзьями. В число которых каким-то образом попал и Мерлин.  
\- И ты, - хмуро взглянув на Мерлина и его выражение лица, добавляет Гарри. - Достань чашки и проваливай отсюда тоже. Избавь меня от необходимости наблюдать это твоё выражение лица.  
\- Как скажешь, Гарри, - покорно соглашается Мерлин. Он достаёт чашки из ящика с посудой, на который ему указал Гарри, и идет к столу.  
\- Куда делся твой компьютер, который спасал тебя от скуки? - Спрашивает Рокси у Габриэля, пока Мерлин расставляет чашки на столе и Эггси наливает в них чай.  
Эггси хмыкает. Габриэль морщит нос и опускает взгляд, занимая себя попыткой проковырять дырку в шортах.  
\- Габи, от тебя ждут ответа, - замечает Эггси, садясь за стол и улыбаясь Мерлину, который садится рядом.  
\- Я его разобрал. Потом собрал. Но он не заработал, - Габриэль морщит нос. Он не любит признавать свои ошибки или рассказывать о неудачах.   
\- Вот как, - серьёзно отзывается Рокси.  
Эггси видит, как Мерлин чуть приподнимает брови и интересуется:  
\- Ты разбирал что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Много чего, - пожимает худыми плечами Габриэль. - Чайник, тостер, радиоуправляемые машинки, говорящие игрушки, плеер… Я хотел разобрать микроволновку, но папа не разрешил.  
\- На самом деле, я не разрешал разбирать ничего из этого, - беззлобно поясняет Эггси Мерлину. - Просто намерение разобрать на кусочки микроволновку легче заметить.  
\- Но не намерение разобрать ноутбук? - С улыбкой уточняет Мерлин.  
\- Это был его ноутбук для учебы, - пожимает плечами Эггси.  
\- Всё, что я разбирал раньше и собирал назад, работало, - пожимает плечами Габриэль следом за ним. - Гарри тоже не смог вернуть, как было.  
\- Гарри хорошо справляется с большими инженерными конструкциями. В плане того, что касается компьютеров, он безнадёжен, - кивает Мерлин.  
\- Я здесь и я всё слышу, между прочим, - сообщает Гарри от своего место у плиты.  
\- Но это правда.  
\- Ты мог оставить её при себе.  
\- Вы очаровательны, - хихикает Эггси, не сдержавшись. - Ты знала их обоих, знала, что они очаровательны и не сказала мне, - обращается он к Рокси. - Как ты могла?  
\- Я не знала, что ты тоже знаешь из обоих.  
\- Я не знал, что они знают друг друга.  
\- Вот видишь. Я тут не при чем, - разводит руками Рокси.  
\- Выкрутилась, - заключает Эггси.  
Рокси кивает с довольной улыбкой.  
\- Я думаю, Мерлин может решить твою проблему, если ты попросишь, - говорит она Габриэлю. - Мерлин в этом разбирается.  
\- Вы можете разобрать ноутбук и собрать как было?  
\- Думаю, что да, - кивает Мерлин.  
\- Это не спасёт тебя от каникул от компьютера и программирования на всё время, пока бы будешь в Марокко, Габриэль, - на всякий случай предупреждает Эггси. Потому что хотя то, что его сын так увлечен всем этим, и то, что у него получается, хорошо, Эггси считает, что это не должно заменять те простые детские развлечения, которые доступны почти что семилетке.  
\- Я знаю, - со вздохом говорит Габриэль.  
\- Ты не должен ничего делать, - предупреждает Эггси Мерлина.  
\- Старая песня, - хмыкает Гарри, и ставит перед Габриэлем его какао. - Не слушай его, - обращается он к Мерлину и, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд Эггси, уходит и возвращается с очередной бутылкой вина.  
\- Роксана? - Предлагает он Рокси, наперёд зная, что Эггси и Мерлин всё равно откажутся.  
\- Гарри, ты путаешь меня с Лиззи. Но раз я всё равно остаюсь тут сегодня — то почему бы и нет, - улыбается Рокси.  
Габриэль тем временем переводит взгляд с Эггси на Мерлина и обратно.  
\- Нужно вежливо попросить, Габи, - подсказывает Эггси.  
\- Можете разобрать мой ноутбук и собрать обратно так, чтобы он работал, пожалуйста? - Просит Габриэль.  
\- Без проблем, - отвечает Мерлин.  
Габриэль прячет свою улыбку за кружкой с какао.  
Гарри тоже садится за стол — и разговор этих троих всё же снова сводится к работе. Эггси качает головой — но в его недовольстве нет и капли искренности. Габриэль, выпив свой какао, проваливается в дрёму, удобно привалившись к боку Рокси. Эггси смотрит на часы и встаёт.  
\- Я распихаю всех по кроватям, пока вы тут развлекаетесь, - говорит он.  
Он обходит стол и поднимает Габриэля на руки. Тот что-то сонно бормочет, обнимает Эггси и утыкается носом ему в шею. Таскание Габриэля по руках с каждым месяцем становилось всё более трудной задачей — он был хоть и тощим, но долговязым, и все его тонкие длинные косточки весили не так уж мало.  
\- Помощь? - Предлагает Гарри, который хорошо знает про то, как у Эггси ноет рука после вот таких вот упражнений по подниманию семилетки. В этот раз Гарри даже не замечает выразительных взглядов Рокси и Мерлина.  
\- Справлюсь, - с улыбкой отвечает Эггси и уходит в сторону лестницы наверх.  
Он помогает полуспящему Габриэлю переодеться в пижаму, накрывает его одеялом, целует в лоб и выходит из комнаты, направляясь к девочкам.  
Стучит в притворенную дверь и входит после сказанного хором умилительно-делового «вы можете войти».  
Оглядывает беспорядок и усыпанных блестками девочек с измазанными красками руками. Всё растущая любовь Муни к блёсткам постепенно привела к тому, что эти блёстки были везде. Эггси уже смирился. Гарри, который часто уходил от Эггси на работу в рубашке немного более блестящий, чем прежде, ещё нет.  
\- Пора спать, котятки.  
Конечно, в ответ он получает надутые губы в количестве трёх штук.  
\- По крайней мере, пора ложиться в кровать. Отмывайтесь от всей этой красоты, переодевайтесь и под одеяло, хорошо?  
Все трое согласно мотают головами.  
\- А где Габриэль? - Спрашивает Дейзи, подходя к Эггси и обнимая его.  
\- Уже спит, - отвечает Эггси. - Мне нужно раздвинуть ваши кровати, или будете спать так?  
Муни и Дейзи проспали отдельно друг от друга недолго. Вскоре кровати оказались сдвинуты и это уже не менялось.  
\- Мы ляжем поперёк! - Объявляет Муни, тоже нападая на Эггси с объятиями.  
\- Хорошо. Умывайтесь и ложитесь.  
Он следит за тем, чтобы все трое скрылись в ванной и спускается вниз.  
\- Справился, папочка? - Улыбается ему Рокси.  
\- Конечно, я справился, - фыркает Эггси.  
\- Ты в блёстках, - замечает Гарри.  
\- Ну, это было неизбежно. Я был в царстве блёсток. И я не против. Это тебе они не нравятся.  
По правилу дома, блёстки было не позволено выносить за пределы комнаты девочек. Они всё равно проникали повсюду, но, Эггси полагает, что их количество было бы фатальным в условиях отсутствия этого запрета.  
\- Очаровательно, - хихикает Рокси. Судя по её чуть заалевшим скулам, за не такое уж долгое время отсутствия Эггси Гарри успел наполнить их бокалы ещё пару раз.  
\- Гарри, прекрати наливать Рокси. У неё нет вашей с Лиз сверхъестественной способности перерабатывать алкоголь.  
\- Но она всё ещё довольно способна, - хмыкает Гарри. Но слушается и заменяет опустевший бокал из-под вина перед Рокси кружкой с чаем.  
\- Анвин, привычка со всеми нянчиться — это врожденное или приобретённое после детей?  
\- В моём случае скорее врожденное, - немного подумав, отвечает Эггси, - расскажите мне, как получилось, что Рокси знакома с Мерлином?  
\- Я знаком с Персивалем, - говорит Мерлин.  
Про Персиваля Эггси знает только то, что это дядя Рокси. И что, по словам Муни, он похож на очень строгого учителя, но на самом деле он очень добрый. Потому он выразительно поднимает брови и вопросительно смотрит на Мерлина, ожидая дальнейших объяснений.  
\- Персиваль — юрист. Гарри периодически пользуется его услугами. Когда мне понадобилось уладить некоторые дела в связи с моим новым видом деятельности, Гарри связал меня с Персивалем. Случайно выяснилось, что я знаком с его мужем. Мы служили вместе — пару ужасающих лет в Ливии.   
Рокси лукаво улыбается, глядя на Мерлина.  
\- Мерлин не договаривает. Джейми был в него влюблён. По уши. А Мерлин разбил ему сердце.  
\- Ты драматизируешь, - говорит Мерлин. - Армейские правила и порядки разбили ему сердце.   
Эггси смотрит на Рокси, широко раскрыв глаза. Потом на Мерлина. Потом на Гарри. Судя по тому, как Мерлин сформулировал свой ответ, дело было вовсе не в его гетеросексуальности. Судя по контексту и выражениям лиц, предпочтения Мерлина являются сюрпризом только для Эггси.  
\- Что такое, Эггси? - Спрашивает у него Рокси.  
\- О, - со смешком говорит Гарри, взглянув на Анвина. - Он не знал.  
\- Я думал, это очевидно, - хмурится Мерлин. Этой репликой он заставляет Гарри рассмеяться.  
\- Друг мой, даже посреди танцпола гей-клуба ты будешь выглядеть исключительно гетеросексуально. Шестнадцать лет жизни в шкафу* не могут пройти бесследно.  
Мерлин пожимает плечами. Он не выглядит так, будто это хоть сколько-то его расстраивает.  
\- Ты действительно выглядишь очень гетеросексуально, - ляпает Эггси. Не лучшая его реплика, но Мерлин, вроде бы, не в обиде — он хмыкает, улыбается уголком губ и отвечает:  
\- Ты тоже, Эггси.  
\- У меня дети. И когда мы познакомились, я был женат. С детьми и женой куда проще выглядеть гетеросексуальным.  
\- Твоя правда, - соглашается Мерлин.  
\- Мне всегда было интересно, как твоя жена отнеслась к широте твоих предпочтений? - Спрашивает Рокси. - Я понимаю, что это совсем невежливый вопрос. Ты имеешь право сказать, что это не моё дело.  
Эггси пожимает плечами.  
\- Она со мной не развелась, - говорит он. Вздыхает. И продолжает, - даже когда узнала, что в Лондоне у меня есть любовник. Вроде как. С ним мы были вместе… в этом плане с пятнадцати лет, что формально делает Тамми моей любовницей, а не его. Забавно, - со смешком заключает Эггси, который, почему-то, никогда раньше об этом не думал.  
Рокси выглядит позабавленной. Мерлин выглядит так, будто не знает, как к этому относиться. Гарри выглядит удивленным тем, что Эггси заговорил об этом. Но Анвин сам удивлен не меньше.  
\- Она святая женщина, - заключает Рокси. -Я бы тебя убила.  
\- О, об этом я даже не спорю. Она святая.  
\- То есть у Гарри если соперник, что ли? - Весело уточняет Рокси.  
\- Что? Нет, у Гарри нет соперника, - смеётся Эггси. - Это закончилось из-за обстоятельств непреодолимой силы.  
\- Я, в общем-то, никогда не выступал против наличия соперника, - замечает Гарри.  
\- Потому что это дало бы тебе право делать что тебе вздумается и с кем вздумается? - Предполагает Рокси.  
\- Почему все сразу думают именно об этом?  
\- Потому что ты такой человек.  
\- Только отчасти. У меня есть и другие мотивы.   
Мерлин наблюдает за ними с почти что научным интересом, пока медленно обрабатывает в голове всю новую информацию о Гэри.  
Разговор безнадёжно уходит в сторону от факта знакомства всех со всеми и продолжается ещё около получаса прежде чем Гарри говорит, что ему пора. Мерлин начинает собираться вместе с Гарри.  
\- Принесёшь мне тот пострадавший ноутбук? - Спрашивает он у Эггси.  
\- Ты не должен ничего с этим делать, - ещё раз говорит Эггси. На всякий случай.  
\- Я это понял, - кивает Мерлин. - Что, если я хочу что-то с этим сделать?  
\- Тогда я не буду учинять тебе лишние препятствия, - улыбается Эггси на это. - Минуту.  
Он поднимается наверх и вскоре возвращается с ноутбуком, спрятанным в чехол.  
\- Мы уезжаем через несколько дней, и ноутбука нет в списке того, что мы берём с собой, так что ты можешь не спешить с этим.  
Мерлин кивает.  
\- Пообещай мне не спешить с этим, - со вздохом просит Эггси. Что-то подсказывает ему, что Мерлин не прислушается к просьбе.  
\- Я не буду спешить, - послушно говорит Мерлин. Конечно, Эггси ни капельки ему не верит.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит он.  
\- Рад помочь, - отвечает Мерлин.  
Рокси обнимает Мерлина на прощание (что немало удивляет Эггси - не сказать, что многим людям перепадали объятия от Рокси), а Эггси поворачивается к Гарри.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты съездил со мной в одно место на пару часов до того, как я улечу в командировку, - говорит ему Гарри.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Забрать твой подарок.  
\- Ну конечно ты не мог обойтись без этого.  
\- Конечно, не мог, - с улыбкой уверяет его Гарри и притягивает к себе для короткого поцелуя. - Завтра?  
\- Только с детьми.  
\- Если это будет в середине дня, я возьму их на себя, - говорит Рокси.  
\- Это будет предпочтительнее, - кивает Гарри. - Спасибо, Роксана.  
\- Обращайся.  
Эггси просто вздыхает, решивший даже не начинать возмущаться по поводу того факта, что всё решили за него. Потому что на самом деле он был не против. И Гарри наверняка это понимал.  
Гарри и Мерлин уходят, они с Рокси по очереди принимают душ и залезают в кровать Эггси — они не видели проблем в том, чтобы спать в одной постели, особенно учитывая тот факт, что оба не любили спать одни.  
\- Ты должен рассказать мне больше подробностей касательно этой истории с твоим вторым возлюбленным, - провозглашает Рокси. - В тебе, оказывается, есть авантюризм, мистер Примерный Семьянин.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что для примерного семьянина я слишком разведён? - Посмеиваясь, спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Ты всё ещё отец и брат, - возражает Рокси.  
\- Это довольно странная история, - вздыхает Эггси.  
\- Ты думаешь, я буду тебя осуждать?  
Эггси задумчиво смотрит на Рокси, а потом отвечает:  
\- Нет. Нет, я так не думаю.  
У него не возникает желания каким-то образом соскочить с этой темы. Они с Рокси стали довольно близки за прошедший с момента их знакомства год. Если подумать, Рокси была его единственным настоящим другом за пределами семьи. И она была очень хорошим другом, какого у Эггси ещё никогда не было.  
\- Я бы не назвал это авантюризмом. Я любил их обоих. Немного по-разному, да, но то, что их было двое, не умаляло силы чувств, которые я испытывал к каждому по отдельности.  
\- И что случилось потом? Сейчас же у тебя нет никого кроме Гарри? Что лично я считаю подвигом, потому что по-моему паршивый характер того человека нужно компенсировать близким общением с кем-то более приятным.  
\- Ну, я общаюсь с тобой, - улыбается он Рокси. Та пихает его локтём в бок.  
\- Не подлизывайся, Анвин.  
\- Ты не имеешь этого в виду.  
\- Конечно, не имею. Продолжай меня хвалить.  
Эггси посмеивается, а потом отвечает на заданный вопрос:  
\- Он умер.  
\- Вот дерьмо. Прости.  
\- Я уже пережил это. Почти. Не думаю, что такое можно пережить… полностью.  
\- Полагаю, что нельзя.  
\- Эту историю можно сделать ещё интереснее.  
\- Да?  
\- Ага. Кори и Остин — дети Джима. Так его звали.  
Рокси смотрит на него с открытым ртом. О, это выражение лица стоит многого. Эггси смеётся и решает продолжить:  
\- И я занимался сексом с Алисой и Джимом. Одновременно.  
\- Ты определённо гораздо интереснее, чем хочешь казаться, Анвин, - качая головой, заключает Рокси.  
\- Это была идея этих двоих, - пожимает плечами Эггси. - И об этом не знает даже Гарри.  
\- У тебя есть фотографии?  
\- Секса?  
\- Джима, придурок, - фыркает Рокси.  
\- Есть, - кивает Эггси. В той папке, что Алиса отдала Эггси несколько лет назад, сразу после смерти Джима, была стопка фотографий и письмо. - Они на чердаке.  
Эггси показывает Рокси фотографии - по мнению Рокси, Джим «чертовски горяч». Эггси не может с этим поспорить. Как и с тем, что он в юности был тем самым нелепым, но милым ботаником, которого по какому-то недоразумению занесло в компанию эталонных бунтарей.  
\- Я умел веселиться, - пожимает плечами Эггси. - Невзирая на свой видок.   
Они лежат и разговаривают ещё несколько часов, пока наконец не засыпают. Конечно, они совсем не высыпаются — даже несмотря на то, что дети героически не трогали их аж до десяти часов утра.   
Днём, как раз после обеда, звонит Гарри с вопросом, может ли он забрать Эггси через полчаса. Эггси вопросительно смотрит на Рокси. Та пожимает плечами и кивает.  
\- Ты можешь.  
\- Хорошо. Я позвоню, когда буду подъезжать.  
\- У меня есть машина. Нам не надо ехать на такси.  
\- Так будет удобнее, - возражает Харт и Эггси не спорит.  
Через полчаса Эггси садится в кэб и пытается выяснить у Гарри, куда же всё-таки они едут.   
\- Потерпи двадцать минут, - отвечает ему Гарри. Очевидно, что он решительно настроен на то, чтобы держать Эггси в неведении до последнего. На самом деле, Эггси не против — ему нравятся сюрпризы. Ему нравится эта нервная щекотка предвкушения. Ему нравится то, что Гарри хорош в том, чтобы скрывать свой замысел до последнего. И больше всего ему нравится тот факт, что Гарри делает всё это для него — усложняет там, где всё можно было сделать гораздо проще и прямолинейнее. Просто для того чтобы доставить Эггси это удовольствие.  
Они доезжают до центра Лондона. Кэб останавливается на Парк-Лейн и Эггси просто не может удержаться от ворчливого:  
\- Серьёзно, Гарри, ты мог просто сказать мне доехать сюда. Твой дом в пяти минутах езды, какой смысл был мотаться до меня?  
\- Потому что я хотел это сделать, Эггси, - невозмутимо отвечает Гарри.  
\- Окей, ладно, что мы тут делаем? - Вздыхает Анвин, потому что он не понимает. С одной стороны от них — Гайд-парк, с другой — педантичный ряд домов из красного кирпича, с большими витринными окнами на первом этаже, где расположены автосалоны. Эггси никогда не понимал смысла автосалонов, расположенных в центре Лондона. Неужели кто-то действительно покупает в них машины?  
И тут до Анвина доходит.  
\- Нет, - говорит он, упираясь неверящим взглядом в Гарри.  
\- Боюсь, что да, - с совершенно серьёзным лицом и улыбкой во взгляде кивает мужчина. - Не переживай. Всё уже сделано и от тебя потребуется только несколько подписей, твой паспорт и твои права.  
Гарри кладёт ладонь ему на спину между лопаток и мягко направляет в сторону салона BMW. Анвин, конечно, говорил Гарри, что ему нравятся некоторые машины этой марки — но он и подумать не мог, что Харт настолько отбитый. Серьёзно.   
Гарри наблюдает за мальчишкой и с удовольствием заключает что он, похоже, превзошел себя. Эггси в таком шоке, что двигается почти что на автомате.  
Его мальчишке нравилось водить. Он был из тех странных людей, которым даже стояние в пробке доставляло удовольствие, если они при этом были за рулём. Но его нынешняя машина представляла собой весьма плачевное зрелище. Эггси никогда не жаловался — но Гарри прекрасно знал, что за последний месяц Эггси оставлял машину в сервисе как минимум три раза. По мнению Гарри, с такими результатами средство передвижение пора было переводить в категорию металлолома. Эггси, что не удивительно, был не согласен с этим, утверждая, что она всё ещё неплохо ездит, запчасти на неё стоят недорого и у неё очень экономный расход топлива. Чего Эггси никак не мог оспорить, так это того, что его семья «выросла» из этой машины — трое детей в седане ещё кое-как помещались, но штука в том, что довольно часто Эггси нужно было посадить в машину ещё одного взрослого или двух дополнительных детей. И тогда недостаток места становился очевидной проблемой. А ведь дети ещё будут расти.  
В общем, Гарри решил, что гибридный хэтчбек марки, которая очевидно была у Эггси в фаворитах, будет достаточно практичным подарком на его тридцатилетие.   
После того, как они входят в салон, их провожают к менеджеру. Анвин послушно протягивает тому паспорт и права. Послушно подписывает все документы. И с недоумением смотрит на брелок, который менеджер протягивает ему.  
\- Что-то не так? - Вежливо уточняет несчастный сотрудник, не дождавшись реакции от Эггси и переводя взгляд на Гарри.  
\- Всё в порядке. Это сюрприз. Он просто немного удивлён, - поясняет Гарри.  
\- Вот как. Что ж, это хороший сюрприз, - тут же немного расслабившись, улыбается менеджер. - Думаю, нам нужно пойти и взглянуть на него, чтобы всё это начало казаться более реальным.  
Гарри наблюдает за тем, как этот тип по имени Стивен улыбается Эггси — с ободрением и той дозой флирта, которая едва балансирует на грани допустимой. Гарри не против. Стивен был одновременно расторопен и ненавязчив и очень быстро организовал всё, что нужно было Харту. И Гарри уже позаботился о том, чтобы ему пришел повышенный процент комиссионных с этой сделки. Он ценил хорошо сделанную работу.  
Кроме того, явный флирт выводит Эггси из ступора. Он чуть алеет скулами, улыбается и бормочет.  
\- Что ж, у меня нет выбора. Боже, надеюсь, там хотя бы не кожаный салон?  
\- Боюсь, что машины подобного класса не выпускают с иными салонами, - с чуть виноватой улыбкой отвечает ему Стивен. - Я могу вас проводить?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - кивает Гарри.  
\- Гарри Харт, как в твоей голове стыкуются трое детей и кожаный салон? - Со вздохом интересуется Эггси, вставая и направляясь за Гарри и Стивеном.  
\- Не переживай. Я закажу чехлы, если так тебе будет спокойнее.  
\- Мне было бы спокойнее в моей старой машине, - ворчливо отвечает Эггси. Хочет добавить ещё что-то, но в этот момент они останавливаются у машины, которая теперь уже официально принадлежит Эггси.  
Стивен, с улыбкой взглянув на Эггси, протягивает Гарри ключи с брелком.   
\- Я закончу с документами. Это не займёт больше десяти минут.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, Стивен.  
Когда парень уходит, Гарри открывает перед Эггси дверь и спрашивает:  
\- Тебе нравится цвет?  
Это единственное, по поводу чего сомневался Гарри. Эггси явно тяготел к серому, но Харт решил в пользу глубокого темно-синего, напоминавшего ночное беззвездное небо. Таких на дорогах он видел единицы.  
\- Боже, Гарри, - качает головой Эггси с нервным смешком, - только ты можешь купить тачку за сто кусков и переживать о том, понравился ли мне цвет.  
\- И всё же.  
\- Да. Да, мне нравится, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Садись.  
Эггси послушно садится на водительское сиденье. Скользит ладонями по рулю. Оглядывает приборную панель. Гарри наблюдает за помесью удивления и восторга на лице мальчишки и чувствует то тепло внутри грудной клетки, в районе солнечного сплетения, которое люди, наверное, и ассоциируют с чувством любви. Он не успевает спрятать свою улыбку, когда Эггси смотрит на него — и что бы мальчишка не собирался сказать — он замолкает.  
На самом деле, Эггси собирался сообщить Харту, что тот определённо тронулся умом. Но он поворачивает голову и натыкается на такой взгляд Гарри и видит такую его улыбку, каких не видел никогда. И он понимает — _так_ смотрит на него Гарри, когда он не видит.   
И он просто берёт руку Гарри в свою, сжимает ладонь, легко касается губами кожи на костяшках пальцев и тихо говорит:  
\- Спасибо.  
Благодаря, на самом деле, не только за машину.  
***  
Мерлин, который, вообще-то, обещал не спешить с ремонтом пострадавшего от любознательности Габриэля ноутбука, звонит Эггси утром через три дня после этого своего обещания.   
Эггси решает, что ворчать на Мерлина за это будет не слишком вежливо. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что Эггси никак не может поехать и забрать ноутбук — потому что вчера дома с температурой и кашлем осталась Дейзи, а сегодня ещё и Габриэль. И да, они вполне самостоятельные уже ребята — но учитывая приступы астмы Дейзи, которые случаются у неё во время её простуд, что были пока что явлением очень частым, оставлять их как минимум на час было не лучшей идеей. И он не может попросить Гарри забрать ноутбук — потому что Гарри сегодня улетает в Токио и ему точно не до этого.  
\- Боюсь, тебе всё равно придётся оставить его у себя. У меня тут два больных ребёнка и я не могу оставить их одних.  
\- Я могу привезти его. Это не проблема.  
Эггси обнаруживает себя одновременно улыбающимся и хмурящимся.   
«Ты нелепый человек, Анвин», - думает он про себя.   
\- Если это действительно не проблема.  
\- Именно так я и сказал.  
\- Окей. Я буду тут весь день, так что можешь приезжать когда угодно.  
Звонок в дверь раздаётся через пару часов — Эггси в этот момент одних глазом смотрит в ноутбук с документами для перевода, а другим следит за детьми, которые с выражением вселенской скорби на лицах пьют лимонно-имбирный настой с медом.  
\- Сидите, - командует Эггси и встаёт, чтобы открыть дверь.  
За дверью обнаруживается Мерлин — но выглядит он как-то… не так. Спустя пару секунд Эггси понимает, в чем дело — в его одежде. Эггси никогда не видел Мерлина одетым в джинсы, футболку и кожаную куртку, очень похожую на мотоциклетную. Эггси не может сказать, что Мерлину не идёт. Наоборот. Если в своих джемперах и с очками на носу Мерлин выглядел как какой-то злой гений, то так он выглядит как тот тип парней, с которыми впору сесть на мотоцикл и сбежать от родителей на край света.  
Что-то вроде того. Все эти несуразные глупости в мыслях Анвина приводят его к одному вопросу, который он не может сдержать:  
\- Скажи мне, что ты не на мотоцикле.  
У Эггси плохие отношения с мотоциклами, после того, как Джим разбился на одном насмерть.  
\- Боюсь, что не могу выполнить эту просьбу.  
Эггси вздыхает, пропуская Мерлина в дом.  
\- Это проблема? - Интересуется тот в некотором замешательстве.  
\- Прости. Не обращай внимания, - отвечает Эггси. - У меня старые счеты с этим видом транспорта.  
\- То есть мне не нужно предлагать тебе прокатиться?  
Это заставляет Эггси рассмеяться — и неожиданная иррациональная вспышка страха за Мерлина проходит.  
\- Нет, определённо нет.  
Мерлин переводит взгляд за спину Эггси и поднимает ладонь в приветствии. Эггси оборачивается и видит выглядывающих из комнаты детей.  
\- Вы допили?  
\- Почти.  
\- Тогда почему вы здесь, а не за столом?  
Две головы исчезают.  
\- Проходи, если не боишься детских микробов. Или ты спешишь?  
\- Я не спешу.  
Эггси протягивает руки за курткой Мерлина. Просто по привычке. Когда ежедневно помогаешь надевать и снимать куртки, ветровки или толстовки детям — это действие становится автоматическим.  
Мерлин с коротким смешком позволяет Анвину снять с себя куртку.  
\- Прости. Я знаю, что ты взрослый человек и способен сделать это сам, это просто привычка, - говорит Эггси, вешая куртку в шкаф, оборачивается и замирает, уставившись на руки Мерлина.  
\- Вот это неожиданно, - наконец сообщает он. Он никогда не видел Мерлина ни в футболке, ни в рубашке с закатанными рукавами — поэтому он не мог знать, что обе его руки от запястья и выше покрыты татуировками. - Так. Теперь я пялюсь, - заключает Анвин вслух.  
\- Не то, чтобы это было проблемой для меня.  
Мерлин пожимает плечами, улыбаясь уголками губ. Эггси прикусывает губу и опускает взгляд. Нет, это совершенно недопустимо. И тем не менее его рот говорит то, что говорит.  
\- Тогда пойдём в комнату. Там светлее.  
Мерлин коротко посмеивается и послушно направляется в сторону дверного проёма, из которого ранее выглядывали дети. Которые теперь любопытно наблюдают за ними из кухни, со своих места за столом.  
\- Я хочу рассказать кое-что по поводу программ твоему сыну, если ты не против. Я позволил себе немного самодеятельности.  
\- Я не против, - улыбается ему Эггси. Мерлин не только вернул все внутренности ноутбука на их правильные места, но и потрудился установить что-то специально для Габриэля. Это очаровательно.  
Дейзи с некоторой опаской смотрит на приближающегося к столу Мерлина. Несмотря на больше чем полгода жизни в доме Эггси, в безопасности, она порой всё ещё вела себя как испуганный зверёк. Мерлин останавливается в паре шагов и спрашивает у неё:  
\- Не против, если я присяду тут с вами?  
Дейзи пару раз хлопает глазами — для неё всё ещё странно, когда её мнением или желанием интересуются — и кивает. Эггси тоже подходит к столу чтобы встать позади стула Дейзи и потрепать её по макушке. Девочка смотрит на него, откину голову назад и улыбается, тут же немного расслабляясь.   
\- Сядешь со мной? - Спрашивает она. Хрипит она знатно, но вчера у неё вообще не было голоса. Эггси кивает. Она встаёт, Эггси садится на её стул и позволяет ей забраться к себе на колени. Он дотягивается до своего ноутбука и открывает его — не для того, чтобы работать, а скорее для того, чтобы не наблюдать за сидящими с другой стороны стола Мерлином и Габриэлем слишком уж пристально.   
Мерлин объясняет что-то его сыну — серьёзно и обстоятельно. Габриэль, поняв, что дело серьёзное и почувствовав, что с ним общаются, как со взрослым, тут же сосредотачивается — у него есть эта удивительная суперспособность, в отличии от Эггси и Муни — и задумчиво хмурясь, кивает и то и дело задаёт вопросы.  
Судя по тому, как выглядит Мерлин, он впечатлён.   
\- Ты где-то занимаешься? - Спрашивает он.  
\- Я хожу на дополнительные занятия, - кивает Габриэль. - И дома тоже делаю разное.  
\- Покажешь мне что-нибудь?  
Габриэль кивает и тянется к ноутбуку. Эггси улыбается — он не знает, действительно ли Мерлину интересно, но само выражение интереса, искреннее или нет, важно — потому что ни Гарри, ни Эггси не могли не то чтобы оценить, но понять успехи мальчишки в этой области — оба в этом не разбирались. Эггси, конечно, хвалил Габриэля, но тот был достаточно сообразительным, чтобы понять, что его хвалят за его абстрактное старание и целеустремлённость. И ему было этого мало — он хотел быть понятым. Эггси редко мог дать ему это, когда дело касалось его увлечений.   
Дейзи на его коленях начинает кашлять. Эггси хорошо знает такое кашель — это начало приступа.  
\- Где твой ингалятор, цветочек? - Спрашивает он у Дейзи. Та указывает пальцев вверх. - Оставлю вас ненадолго? - Обращается он уже к Мерлину.  
\- Конечно. Всё в порядке?  
\- Ничего страшного, - уверяет Эггси, поднимаясь вместе с Дейзи на руках. Парадоксально, но являясь самым старшим ребёнком из троих, она была самой легкой. На самом деле этот её кашель, от которого она каждый раз содрогается всем телом, эти хрипы, с которыми она вдыхает воздух прежде чем закашляться снова, очень его пугают. Ему приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы не показывать этого — он не хочет, чтобы Дейзи начала бояться тоже.  
Спустя десять минут Эггси снова спускается вниз, оставив Дейзи наверху с книжкой. Он застаёт премилую картину — Мерлин что-то объясняет Габриэлю (объясняет он на английском, но Эггси всё равно ни слова не понимает), который улыбается так счастливо, что это почти что разбивает Анвину сердце. Потому что он становился причиной такой улыбки у сына последний раз года два назад. Он был бы не против видеть её чаще — вызвана она его действиями или нет.  
Эггси встаёт в проёме, прислонившись плечом к дверному откосу.  
\- Это интересно, - заключает Габи, когда Мерлин заканчивает. - Я подумаю над этим. Папа сможет потом прислать вам файл с тем, что у меня получилось, на почту?  
Эггси хмыкает. Ну вот, теперь его дети начали решать за него.   
\- Думаю, сможет. Верно? - Интересуется Мерлин у Эггси.  
\- Я думал, ты не спросишь. Смогу, о чем бы вы не говорили, - отвечает Эггси.  
\- Я могу позаниматься? - Едва ли не подпрыгивая на своём стуле, спрашивает у него Габи.  
\- Ты знаешь правила.  
Габриэль утвердительно кивает, встаёт, берет ноутбук и спешит из комнаты.   
\- Спасибо, - улыбается он Мерлину, развернувшись на пятках после выразительного взгляда Эггси.  
\- Пожалуйста, - отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Побудь вместе с Дейзи, хорошо? - Просит у Габриэля Эггси. Тот с серьёзным видом кивает, морщит нос, когда Эггси ерошит ему волосы на макушке и убегает наверх.  
\- Ты знаешь, что он способный? - Интересуется Мерлин, когда Габи скрывается из виду, взбежав по лестнице.  
\- Знаю. Но я не могу оценить, насколько.  
\- Очень.  
Эггси кивает.  
\- Раньше его больше интересовало то, как работают предметы. Поэтому мы имели проблемы с разобранными вещами. И у них с Гарри была любимая тема для беседы. Последние несколько месяцев он стал одержим этим. Поэтому, видимо, последним разобранным предметом стал ноутбук. И ему совершенно не с кем об этом поговорить. Я этого не понимаю, Гарри этого не понимает. На занятиях ему слишком просто и он не воспринимает ни детей, с которыми он туда ходит, ни преподавателя всерьёз. Я пока не понял, что следует предпринять. Не понимаю, как у меня вообще смог родиться ребёнок с таким складом ума.  
Мерлин кивает, глядя на Эггси с самым задумчивым видом.  
\- У тебя есть мысль, - заключает Эггси.  
\- Есть, - соглашается Мерлин.  
\- Поделишься?  
\- Я могу попробовать позаниматься с ним. Я не занимаюсь с детьми, но мне кажется, если общаться с ним как со взрослым, он будет вести себя соответственно.  
Эггси изгибает бровь и смотрит на Мерлина, удивлённо и недоверчиво.   
\- Я думал, ты свободный художник в области программирования.  
\- В том числе, - кивает Мерлин. - В какой-то момент сыну моих бывших соседей понадобилась помощь в подготовке к университету. Он хотел попытаться получить стипендию на обучение.  
\- Он её получил?   
Мерлин кивает.  
\- И много у тебя таких?  
\- Сейчас — четверо.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- У меня получается учить. Мне приятно видеть, как люди работают и достигают своих целей. Это полезно для меня, потому что у подростков другой взгляд на вещи. Помогает освежать картину мира.  
\- Ни слова о том, что люди вокруг непроглядно глупы, и только так можно с этим справляться?  
\- Ты путаешь меня с Гарри, - мягко улыбается ему Мерлин.  
\- Я не путаю. Я проверяю, - честно отвечает Эггси.  
\- Ничего такого. Я не думаю, что люди вокруг непроглядно глупы. Я вообще не думаю, что это имеет значение. У каждого своя миссия в этом мире.  
Эггси не может не улыбаться. Мерлин занятный - он выглядит очень суровым и грозным типом. Он может вести дела довольно жестко — Эггси сам видел, когда они работали вместе. Но на самом деле Мерлин вот такой — хорошо ладящий с детьми, готовый учиться новому мировоззрению у подростков, верящий, что каждый человек важен — независимо от того, умен он или не очень.   
Это подкупает.  
\- Габриэль может сосредотачиваться на том, что ему интересно. Но у него другие проблемы, вроде бурной отрицательной реакции на собственные ошибки и отказ от деятельности, которая связана с ошибкой. И это только одно. В общем, всё не так просто.  
\- Я это понимаю, Эггси. Ты не думаешь, что стоит попробовать?  
\- Если ты на это готов. Он может кусаться. Мы почти прошли этот этап. Но только почти.  
Мерлин пожимает плечами так, будто в перспективе быть укушенным разгневанным семилеткой нет вообще ничего такого. Очевидно, он считает себя готовым. На самом деле это едва ли так — но Эггси его предупредил.  
\- Надо будет дождаться начала следующего учебного года, чтобы понять распределение нагрузки. На Габриэля и на девочек, потому что из их нагрузки исходят мои временные возможности, - отвечает Эггси. Он понимает, что для Габриэля занятия с Мерлином будут действительно чем-то особенным. Кроме того, что будет означать, что Эггси будет видеться с мужчиной каждую неделю — но Эггси пытается притвориться, будто вовсе не думает эту мысль.  
\- У тебя есть мой телефон, - отвечает на это Мерлин.  
\- Ага, - согласно кивает Эггси.  
\- Я хотел обсудить с тобой ещё один вопрос.  
Мерлин встаёт и приближается к Анвину, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. Эггси чуть приподнимает брови, почему-то оказываясь абсолютно не в силах сдерживать улыбку.   
\- Да?  
\- Я хотел пригласить тебя на ужин. После твоего возвращения.  
Эггси кажется, что он ослышался. И что земля ушла у него из-под ног на пару секунд.   
Первой эмоцией, которую он испытывает от услышанного, оказывается волнение. Приятного сорта, то, от которого перехватывает дыхание ненадолго и появляется ощущение, будто ты паришь над землёй. Но потом — потом Эггси вспоминает, что он дал самому себе обещание больше никогда не влезать в это. Что у него есть Гарри и он в порядке. Поэтому Эггси мягко улыбается и качает головой.  
\- Я не могу, - говорит он и то, с каким сожалением звучит сказанное, удивляет его. - Ты знаешь, что я с Гарри.   
\- Гарри сказал, что у него нет проблем с этим, - немного растерянно отвечает Мерлин.   
И вот тут это перестаёт быть милым, хоть и немного грустным. Не из-за Мерлина. Из-за Гарри, который, наконец, переступил ту неуловимую границу дозволенного. Эггси сам не знал, где она, до этого самого момента. Теперь, когда Харт, судя по всему, выразил свою готовность передать его в третьи руки на совместное пользование, не оповестив даже его, Эггси знает где она. И Гарри шагнул очень, очень далеко.   
\- У тебя есть проблемы с этим? - Предполагает Мерлин, прерывая затянувшееся молчание. Эггси благодарен ему за то, что он способен это понять.  
\- Да. И теперь у меня есть проблемы с Гарри.  
\- Он с тобой не поговорил.  
\- Нет, - с невеселым смешком качает головой Эггси. - Я… Тебе лучше уйти. Прости.  
\- Я понимаю, - кивает Мерлин.  
\- И это делает тебя ещё лучше, - говорит Эггси, потому что — какого черта? Хуже всё равно уже не будет, - а всю ситуацию — ещё хуже.  
\- Мне стоит извиниться за это? - С доброй иронией интересуется мужчина.  
\- Даже не думай, - отвечает Эггси. Улыбка появляется на его лице, несмотря на то, что внутри он чувствует ничуть не приятную помесь злости и обиды. Он всерьёз задумывается о том, чтобы поцеловать Мерлина — прямо здесь, в тускло освещенной прихожей. Но Эггси не делает этого — потому что понимает, что хочет поступить так только из-за обиды на Гарри и ему назло. Мерлин определённо достоин большего.  
Эггси не хочет думать о том, что Гарри своими действиями наверняка испортил то, что могло стать хорошей дружбой. Как и о том, спустит ли он это ему с рук. Снова. Эггси знает, что он не должен. Но Эггси чертовски любит этого идиота, так, что готов простить ему практически что угодно в отношении себя. И Эггси понимает, насколько он уязвим в таком положении. Он не в состоянии бороться за самого себя.  
\- Эггси, - окликает его Мерлин. Судя по обеспокоенному взгляду, Эггси задумался достаточно глубоко, чтобы пару раз не отреагировать на голос мужчины.  
\- М?  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Определённо нет. Я справлюсь с этим, - говорит Эггси.  
Судя по взгляду, которым награждает его Мерлин, Анвин совсем неубедителен сейчас. Эггси фыркает и протягивает Мерлину его куртку.  
\- Проваливай, пожалуйста, - со вздохом просит он. Потому что ещё чуть-чуть — и он сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Потому что ему действительно нравится Мерлин. И, оказывается, он нравится Мерлину тоже. И даже Гарри Харт не против поделиться кусочком Эггси — какого-то черта. Казалось бы, всё на мази, но нет. Всё это было абсолютно неправильным.  
Потому что Гарри не имеет никакого права вот так просто отдавать Эггси в чужие руки. Потому что ни Гарри, ни Мерлин понятия не имеют, как тяжело иногда разрываться между двумя людьми, каждого из которых ты любишь бесконечно, и каждого из которых ты любишь по-разному. Потому что невозможно любить двух совершенно разных людей одинаково. Они не знают, сколько вины за этим стоит. Сколько бессонных ночей. Сколько причинённой боли в итоге неизбежно оказывается на твоём счету. Его прошлые отношения, с Тамилой и Джимом, на самом не дались легко ни одному из них.   
Эггси не уверен, что он готов к этому снова. Когда-либо в своей жизни.  
А это значит — если он сейчас сделает какую-нибудь глупость, потом ему придётся извиняться за неё, оправдывать себя тем, что это был импульс и это была ошибка, замешанная на слишком сильных эмоциях.   
Мерлин ничем не заслужил этого.  
\- Как скажешь, - говорит Мерлин, забирая свою куртку. Он открывает входную дверь — и переступив через порог, снова поворачивается к Эггси.  
\- Я не думаю, что он преследовал корыстные мотивы.  
\- О нет. Не начинай этого. Я думаю, он не подумал своей чертовой умной головой достаточно и опять провалился в попытке включить человечность. Вот что я думаю, - сердито отвечает Эггси. Прикрывает глаза. Вдыхает и выдыхает. - Он не заслужил того, чтобы ты его защищал. Серьёзно.  
\- Обычно я не повторяюсь, но всё это вызывает у меня острое желание попросить прощения ещё раз, - хмурится Мерлин. И это так очаровательно, что Анвин делает шаг вперёд и обнимает его быстрее, чем успевает подумать. Мерлин неуверенно обнимает его в ответ — одна рука вокруг плеч Эггси, вторая — на его спине, между лопаток.  
-Ты прощен, - бормочет Эггси, и отстраняется. - А теперь проваливай, правда. Или я передумаю.  
\- Я тебя услышал.  
\- Осторожнее на дорогах.  
\- Я всегда осторожен.  
Эггси хмыкает, выказывая этим своё недоверие сказанному.  
Он стоит на крыльце дома до тех пор, пока Мерлин не скрывается за забором, ещё раз махнув ему рукой и улыбнувшись на прощание.  
После этого Эггси вздыхает и уходит обратно в дом, находит телефон и, не дав себе времени передумать, набирает Гарри.  
\- Эггси.  
\- Когда наступит тот момент когда ты начнёшь передавать меня в руки незнакомцев? - Интересуется Эггси идеально ровным голосом. Пугающе-ровным. Обычно он так не разговаривает.  
\- Ты виделся с Мерлином, - после недолгого молчания заключает Гарри, подавляя тяжелый вздох. Он не предполагал, что Мерлин и Эггси увидятся до отъезда последнего. В его планах было обсудить с Анвином вопрос после его возвращения из Марокко и до его следующей встречи с Мерлином. И, возможно, он не догадался на всякий случай предупредить Мерлина, что на эту тему с Эггси не стоит говорить в ближайшие три недели. А стоило бы.  
Гарри не думает, что он не прав. Но он признаёт, что у Эггси есть право злиться.  
\- Поверь, у меня есть свои причины полагать, что так будет лучше для тебя. Но я думаю, это не телефонный разговор.  
\- Вот как? Тогда приезжай и объясни мне.  
\- Эггси, я не могу. Я еду в аэропорт.  
\- Конечно твоя чертова работа важнее.  
\- Не помню, чтобы у тебя были проблемы с этим.  
\- Их не было. Их нет. У меня есть проблемы с тобой и с тем, что ты творишь.  
\- Мы можем поговорить об этом после твоего возвращения?  
Судя по тому, как спокойно звучит Гарри, он полностью уверен в своей правоте и непогрешимости. Эггси не хочет его видеть и не хочет слышать. Пока что Эггси не хочет иметь с ним вообще ничего общего. А ещё он понимает, что когда злость и обида поулягутся, он снова будет готов всё ему простить. И от этого осознания Анвину ещё хуже.  
\- Я не знаю, - выдыхает Эггси, вдруг почувствовав себя совершенно беспомощным. - Не звони мне, ладно? - Просит он.  
\- Как скажешь, - просто соглашается Гарри.  
Без вопросов. С уверенностью в том, что всё будет в порядке — потому что они уже проходили через это не раз и не два. В среднем Эггси нужна была неделя тишины, чтобы остыть. Потом всё снова было хорошо до следующего проступка Гарри.  
Но на этот раз Харт действительно переступил все границы и Эггси малодушно надеется, что его злости хватит на подольше.  
Он просто сбрасывает вызов. Гарри, зачем-то, перезванивает — может быть, думает, что связь оборвалась — но Эггси не отвечает и отправляет номер телефона Харта в черный список везде, где только можно.   
Через десять минут и несколько кругов по первому этажу дома и саду Эггси берёт ноутбук и поднимается наверх, и проводит пару часов до возвращения Муни с работы в обществе Дейзи и Габриэля. Они полностью поглощены каждый своим занятием, и Эггси находит спокойствие в их обществе.   
Потом возвращается Муни, которую любезно забирает из школы мама её верного приятеля-одноклассника, и развлекает Анвина своей болтовнёй о всем, что нового произошло за день. В какой-то момент Муни замолкает и хмурится.  
\- Папа, ты что, грустный? - Спрашивает она.  
\- Немного, Муни.  
\- Почему ты грустный?   
\- Кое-кто огорчил меня.  
\- Не мы?  
\- Нет, милая, не вы.   
\- Это некрасиво с его стороны, - серьёзно заключает Муни. - Дай ему время подумать о своём поведении. Всё наверняка будет хорошо. Как у меня и Томми.  
Эггси улыбается. Не так давно Муни серьёзно поссорилась с этим самым приятелем, мама которого забирала её сейчас из школы, и Эггси давал ей именно этот совет.   
\- Я очень на это надеюсь.  
\- А пока что у тебя есть мы.  
\- Да. Тут мне повезло, - улыбается Эггси, обнимая дочь.  
Вечером на его телефон приходит сообщение от Мерлина.  
«И всё же, я сделаю это ещё раз. Прошу прощения за моё поведение.»  
Эггси улыбается и качает головой.  
«Подозреваю, что могу стать причиной бессонницы, если скажу тебе отвалить — поэтому так и быть. Извинения приняты. Снова.»  
«Благодарю. Очень милосердно с твоей стороны.»  
«Я такой. Габриэль подготовил что-то для тебя. Что бы это ни было.»  
«Ты можешь отправить мне это сейчас?»  
«Я сказал, что сделаю это с утра, иначе он будет бойкотировать сон.»  
«Я могу притвориться, что получил это с утра.»  
«Окей. Рад, что вы двое нашли общий язык.»  
«Мне показалось, что я так же неплохо поладил с Муни.»  
«О да. Она расстроилась, когда узнала, что ты приходил, пока она была в школе.»  
После этого следует небольшая пауза. Эггси успевает отвлечься на приготовления какао на ночь для детей. Сообщение от Мерлина приходит как раз когда он берет телефон в руки снова.  
«Насколько допустимо будет с моей стороны сказать, что в следующий раз мне стоит учесть её расписание?»  
«Думаю, что вполне допустимо.»  
Эггси колеблется, прежде чем нажать на иконку отправки сообщения, но всё же делает это.  
Этой ночью Эггси спит хорошо — хотя обычно после ссор с Гарри его одолевает бессонница. Он не знает, в чем тут дело — в вечерней переписке с Мерлином, в том, что они с Гарри ссорились слишком часто и Эггси перестал об этом переживать, или в том, что у него под боком спят Муни и Дейзи. Эггси искренне надеется, что дело в последнем — потому что и первый и второй варианты сулят ему проблемы. Которых у него, по обыкновению, достаточно и без этого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Выйти из шкафа» в сленге — совершить камин-аут


	3. Chapter 3

Эггси пообещал самому себе постараться не забивать голову мыслями о том, что произошло накануне поездки в Марокко — как и остальными невесёлыми мыслями. Он решил, что подумает обо всём этом позже — когда через дне недели вернётся в Лондон, оставив детей с любимыми бабушкой и дедушкой, с мамой, и с кучкой двоюродных братьев и сестёр. Он совсем редко теперь бывает в месте, где он вырос, чтобы тратить время на тяжелые думы.   
Выполнить данное самому себе обещание оказывается не так уж сложно. Он проводит дни за разговорами с Адель — о её работе, новых статьях и исследованиях, о её последней поездке в пустыню. Проводит достаточное количество времени, помогая Амиру в лавке — просто потому, что это успокаивает его, как успокаивало всегда. В одиночестве ходит по узким улицам старого города — гладит всех встречающихся ему кошек и то и дело останавливается поговорить с людьми, которые видели, как он маленьким бегал с братьями по этим улицам, и как он водил по ним своих детей - и которые до сих пор помнят его. Водит детей к океану вместе с Тамилой — они сидят на берегу и наблюдают за тем, как детвора скачет по волнам и возится в песке.  
В его последний день в Танжере они всё так же сидят на одеяле, расстеленном на песке — едва касаясь плечами. Солнце медленно клонится к воде, дети с хохотом гоняются друг за дружкой — за две недели они обратились в маленьких загорелых дикарей. От болезни Дейзи не осталось и следа — здешний горячий сухой воздух и морская вода исключительно хорошо влияют на её здоровье, а особое внимание домашних к её рациону наконец сделало так, что всё её косточки уже не выпирали так пугающе через кожу. Габриэль, кажется, и не вспоминал о своём драгоценном компьютере, заимев рядом с собой аж двух двоюродных братьев. Муни… что ж, Муни особенно не изменилась. Она всегда обладала вкусом к этой жизни.  
\- Как твои дела, Габи? - Спрашивает у него Тамми. Эггси смотрит на неё немного удивленно — за две недели они успели довольно подробно обсудить, как дела у каждого из них.  
Тамила вздыхает.  
\- Я была за тобой замужем достаточно, чтобы понимать, когда тебя что-то тревожит. Последние пару дней ты явно борешься с чем-то в своей голове. Я знаю эту морщинку между бровей.  
Эггси улыбается этой волшебной женщине и сжимает её пальцы в своих. У волшебной женщины в Лионе закрутился роман — с кем-то, чью личность она отказалась раскрывать. Она выглядела счастливой. И Эггси тоже был счастлив из-за её счастья.  
\- Я борюсь с мыслями. Чтобы они не приходили. Я обещал себе не думать их до возвращения в Лондон.  
\- Успешно?  
\- До сегодняшнего дня, - кивает Эггси.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Эггси пожимает плечами и задумывается ненадолго.  
\- Я никогда не спрашивал тебя о том, что ты почувствовала, когда я рассказал тебе про Джима. Сколько раз ты хотела от меня уйти? Сколько боли принесло это в итоге?  
\- Ты спрашивал у него? - Взглянув на Эггси, интересуется Тамила.  
\- Он оставил мне письмо. Написанное, судя по дате, когда его детям был год с небольшим. Он писал, что больше всего его разозлило то, что у меня появились дети. Что я смог собрать себя в что-то целое вдали от него и завел семью. Он всегда предпочитал иметь монополию на меня. Ещё он писал, что когда Алиса забеременела и решила оставить детей, он со злорадством думал о них как о мести мне. Он не планировал участвовать в их жизни и Алиса не настаивала. А потом он обнаружил себя в панике прикатившим в больницу, когда узнал, что у Алисы начались роды. А потом ему дали подержать их — сначала Кори, потом Остина.  
Эггси улыбается, смаргивая слёзы. Когда он наконец набрался смелости, открыл это письмо и прочитал его, оно сломало его часа на два — что в целом было ожидаемо.  
Джим написал, что должен был с самого начала сказать Анвину держаться от него подальше — потому что Эггси каким-то образом всегда удавалось побуждать Джима к поступкам достойного человека, каким он никогда не был и не собирался, вообще-то, становиться. Что Эггси каким-то образом вытаскивал на белый свет всё хорошее, что было в Джиме, о наличии чего внутри себя он сам не знал. Что даже с детьми получилось так же — Джим хотел сделать это Эггси назло, а в итоге оказался счастливым отцом двойни.  
Джим писал и просил, чтобы Эггси не вздумал даже меняться — что бы ни произошло.  
\- То есть он злился?  
\- Зная Джима — да, скорее всего, всё было так. Он заменял злостью любые неудобные эмоции.  
\- Ты знаешь его лучше, чем меня, ты же понимаешь? - С иронией интересуется Тамми.  
Эггси улыбается чуть виновато и кивает.  
\- Я не обижаюсь, - легонько толкнув его локтём в бок, говорит Тамила.  
\- Это потому что он мертв, - фыркает Эггси.  
\- Отчасти, - соглашается она. - Я не хотела от тебя уходить. То есть… сперва я просто не знала, что делать — все эти новости никак не умещались в мою тогдашнюю картину мира. Это было настолько ненормально для меня, что казалось ненастоящим. Я была немного не в себе некоторое время, если ты помнишь, - Эггси кивает. Он до сих пор испытывает отголоски того чувства вины порой. - Но я справилась. Адель помогла мне разобраться с чудесным миром разных сексуальных ориентаций, и заверила, что это норма для современного мира, реалии которого просто не добрались до окружающего нас общества, состоящего в основном из мусульман и едва ли когда-то доберутся. Ещё она сказала, что ты, скорее всего, всегда был таким. И в итоге я решила понаблюдать. И ты по-прежнему оставался замечательным мужем, который вставал к Муни по ночам и просыпался рано утром в выходные, чтобы занять её чем-нибудь и дать мне поспать подольше, да ещё и умудрялся приготовить на всех завтрак, который забирал её из сада, и героически купал её, хоть она это и жутко не любила. Ты всё так же помогал мне с учебой, терпеливо и не жалея времени. Относился ко мне с тем же теплом и заботой. В тебе ничегошеньки не изменилось. Ты был тем же Габи, просто теперь я знала, что твоё сердце ещё больше — учитывая, что оно умещало в себе немалую любовь к нам — и к кому-то ещё. В итоге я нашла покой в этой мысли. И примерно тогда поняла, что хочу, чтобы у нас были ещё дети. Я не говорю, что боли не было. Она была — но это цена некоторых знаний и опыта. Она не исходила от тебя.  
Эггси задумчиво хмурится, смотря куда-то за линию горизонта.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты взвалил на себя бремя вины большее, чем стоило, милый мой, - с улыбкой тянет Тамила.  
\- Просто ты — очень мудрая женщина, - отвечает Эггси, поворачиваясь к ней. - А я не самый сообразительный мальчишка.  
\- У меня был хороший учитель, - отвечает Тамми. - В тебе много добра и любви. Но и немало сомнений и боязни того, чего бояться вовсе не стоит. - Она поднимает руку и гладит его по щеке. - Ты не делаешь людям больно. Ты просто так не работаешь.  
Эггси улыбается и пожимает плечами. Он хочет, чтобы эти слова были правдой, но поверить в подобное не так уж просто.  
В следующую секунду на покрывало между ними с размаху плюхается Дейзи — светлые волосы встрёпаны, панамка сползла набок, одна щека в песке, руки в песке, в серых глазах искрами плещется веселье — так, что кажется, что они мерцают. Эггси просто не может не улыбаться.  
\- Па, можно мне персик?  
\- Можно, после того, как отряхнёшь руки от песка. Ты же не хочешь скрипящий на зубах персик?  
Дейзи хихикает и мотает головой и ответственно отряхивает руки о свои шорты. Она получает свой персик, улыбается Тамиле и уносится обратно к остальным.  
\- Я ослышалась?  
\- Нет, - качает головой Эггси. Последнее время Дейзи иногда называла его папой, сама того не замечая. - Периодически проскальзывает, я не нахожу в себе сил её исправлять.  
\- Этот маленький веселый человек — ещё одно доказательство того, что те, кто оказываются рядом с тобой, едва ли могут пожаловаться на увеличение количества страданий в своей жизни. Я помню эту мисс образца полугодичной давности. Это два разных ребёнка.  
\- Ей всего лишь нужно было немного любви и внимания. Муни и Габриэль тоже внесли свою лепту.  
\- Я даже не сомневаюсь. Муни обожает её, - Тамми улыбается, но потом тяжело вздыхает. - Что слышно о её матери?  
Эггси пожимает плечами. Её мать — а точнее, её отсутствие, сейчас была одной из самых больших проблем Эггси.  
\- Ничего. С конца апреля. Я ещё не разговаривал с Дейзи, но она понимает, что что-то не так. Я хочу начать оформлять документы на постоянную опеку, пока дети здесь. Потом поговорю с Дейзи.  
Эггси тяжело вздыхает. Тамми гладит его по волосам — знакомый, ставший привычным за годы их брака жест, по которому Эггси иногда скучает.  
\- Ты хороший человек, Габи. Странно, что у тебя хватает глупости думать иначе.  
\- Я никогда не отличался уверенностью в себе, - пожимая плечами, признаёт Эггси, укладывая свою голову на плечо девушки.  
***  
Вечером следующего дня он входит в тихий и пустой дом в Лондоне.   
Как он и подозревал с самого начала, большая часть злости и обиды на Гарри испарилась. Это осознание оставляет его с довольно противоречивыми эмоциями — он раздражен собственной неспособностью злиться на Гарри долго, но он и испытывает облегчение от того, что это так. Он ненавидит злиться на тех, кого любит. Кроме того, он ужасно соскучился. И не только по Гарри, на самом деле.  
Тем не менее, он решает повременить и не звонить никому, а разобраться с куда более неприятным вопросом — со своей биологической матерью. Точнее, с её отсутствием.  
Сперва всё шло хорошо. Мишель посещала группу поддержки, ходила на работу, Эггси приводил к ней Дейзи каждые выходные. А потом в конце марта её анализы на наркотики пришли положительными — она сдавала их чтобы ей позволили общаться с Дейзи без обязательного присутствия Эггси или представитель социальных служб.  
Эггси узнает об этом от миссис Оук. Когда он, не сдержавшись, спрашивает у Мишель, чем она вообще думала, та с абсолютно искренним недоумением отвечает, что и не подозревала, что травка — это тоже наркотик.  
И вскоре она просто… исчезает. Она не появляется на работе, не появляется на собраниях и не ночует в кризисном центре, где ей выделили комнату. Эггси ни минуты не думает, что произошло что-то плохое — скорее всего, Мишель просто вернулась к прошлой жизни, в которой всё было куда проще. Спустя примерно месяц Эггси звонит миссис Оук — с подтверждением его догадок. Мишель позвонила и сказала, что решила, что будет лучше, если Дейзи останется с Эггси — или с новой приёмной семьёй, если он не сможет оставить её навсегда. Это делало всё проще и сложнее одновременно. А ещё — очень злило Анвина, потому что эта женщина говорила о Дейзи так, будто она какой-то предмет, в то время как Дейзи была ребёнком, о котором можно было только мечтать.  
Осознание факта, что Эггси всё же способен всё же на постоянную, непроходящую злость по отношению к человеку, который очевидно этого заслуживает, очень успокаивает. Даже несмотря на то, что этот человек — его биологическая мать.  
А его мысли, вращавшиеся несколько последних дней вокруг разрешения всей этой ситуации, которая должна закончиться непростым разговором с Дейзи и оформлением постоянной опеки над ней, сейчас наконец возвращаются к Гарри.  
На которого он перестал злиться совершенно. Он всё ещё возмущен и обижен, но не зол. Он понимает, что все мысли о том, что Гарри придумал всё это, чтобы отвязаться от Эггси — глупости. Если бы он хотел разойтись с Эггси, или несколько сократить количество времени, которое они проводят вместе, он бы просто сказал ему прямо. А в случае с Мерлином он, следовательно, имел в виду именно то, что он и так повторял раз за разом. Что он не видит проблемы в том, что у Эггси будет кто-то ещё. Загвоздка только в том, что Эггси видит в этом проблему. Но он готов позволить Гарри переубедить себя. Харт — убедительный сукин сын, и Эггси не сомневается в том, что он справится.  
Эггси вздыхает, тянется к телефону и, убрав телефонный номер Гарри из черного списка, откладывает телефон обратно на стол и, подперев щёку рукой, возвращается взглядом к монитору ноутбука. Спустя пять минут он с раздражением смотрит на телефон, который и не думает звонить. Потом ворчит себе под нос что-то о собственных умственных способностях — едва ли Гарри три недели только и занимался тем, что пытался дозвониться до Эггси, чтобы позвонить ему в первые же пять минут после удаления его номера из черного списка.  
Но звонить сам Эггси не хочет принципиально. В конце концов, не он тот, кто облажался. Поэтому он занимает себя переводом книги, заказ на который очень удачно пришел ему за пару дней перед отъездом из Марокко, то и дело сердито поглядывая на телефон.   
К исходу третьего часа телефон всё-таки звонит. Эггси даже немного удивляется, когда видит на дисплее фотографию Гарри. Тот, конечно, не знает, что когда он звонит Эггси, на его телефоне появляется фотография Габриэля и Гарри, сидящих на полу за сборкой какой-то хитрой электрической цепи. Он бы наверняка не оценил жест.  
Эггси делает глубокий вход, касается иконки приёма вызова и подносит телефон к уху, и молчит, продолжая действовать очень «по-взрослому» и ожидая, что Гарри заговорит первым.  
Гарри, несколько секунд послушав это упрямое молчание, со смешком интересуется:  
\- Ты всё ещё не настроен со мной разговаривать?  
\- Я ещё не решил. Но я готов тебя выслушать.  
\- Вот как. У тебя, у меня, на нейтральной территории?  
\- Приезжай. Но ни на что не рассчитывай. К ночи я тебя выставлю.  
\- Я тебя понял. До скорого.  
\- Ага, - бормочет Эггси, безуспешно пытаясь побороть улыбку.   
Гарри же, сбросив вызов, обнаруживает себя в куда более хорошем настроении, чем он был весь день до этого, да и, пожалуй, все прошедшие три недели. Он хмурится. Осознания того, что отсутствие или наличие Эггси в его повседневной жизни оказывает такое влияние на его настроение, не приносит ему положительных эмоций - только тревогу. Он слишком давно не испытывал искренней привязанности к новым в его жизни людям и это не то чувство, которое он может назвать комфортным для себя. Совсем наоборот.   
Вопреки наличию у него несколько неоконченных дел, Гарри обнаруживает себя сидящим в кэбе, на пути к дому Эггси. Он успокаивает себя мыслью, что он просто хочет чтобы этот разговор наконец случился.  
Мерлин был дорог Харту. Он был единственным человеком, в отношении к которому Гарри прямо признавал это — и единственным другом, который появился у него за всё время после смерти Микеля. Мерлин был единственным человеком, которому Харт доверял своей жизнью, единственным, который точно знал, насколько на самом деле Гарри плох, потому что он-то видел самые худшие проявления его характера — потому что период, в который начиналась их дружба, был не самым легким для Харта. Он отвратительно себя вёл по отношению к Мерлину. Тот только изгибал бровь красноречиво и ждал, когда Гарри закончит. Он даже не обижался. Не пытался дать Гарри в челюсть. Это было почти оскорбительно, если честно. Однажды Гарри дал ему в челюсть, потому что ему надоело это всепрощение. Тогда всё закончилось кровью. И сексом.  
Первые несколько лет у них были сложные отношения. И то, что они то и дело оказывались в одной постели, всё усложняло. В какой-то момент Мерлин сказал, что им надо остановить это — или разойтись и забыть о существовании друг друга, потому что добром это не кончится. К удивлению Гарри, ему не нравилась мысль о том, чтобы отпускать Мерлина куда-то. Так что он согласился на первый вариант. И никогда не жалел о принятом решении, хотя секс был отличным. Но отличный секс, всё же, найти куда проще, чем человека, который, зная как ты плох, всё равно будет называть себя твоим другом.  
Мерлин был, без преувеличений, гениален. Он был исключительным солдатом – потому что если бы это было не так, он бы едва ли дослужился до звания подполковника за шестнадцать лет службы, которые закончились, когда он и его люди попали в засаду где-то на Ближнем Востоке, из которой все выбрались живыми, но не целыми. Мерлин не любил об этом говорить и Харт никогда не настаивал — но судя по тому, что Харт знал о Мерлине — он постарался взять на себя столько ущерба, сколько только можно было. Он бы умер там, если бы его сослуживцы не были такими же упрямыми, верными и отбитыми типами.  
У Мерлина была очень хорошая голова — быстрый, цепкий ум, твёрдая логика, страсть к знаниям и целеустремлённость. Мерлин был отличным учителем — что было во многом армейским наследием. Он был хорошим другом и располагал к себе людей — это выходило у него совершенно само собой, очевидно, сочетание этой его устрашающей наружности и какой-то совершенно неуклюжей, по мнению Харта, манеры общения, почему-то подкупало окружающих. Особенным успехом Мерлин пользовался у пожилых леди и женщин средних лет родом из стран Ближнего Востока, которые в избытке были представлены в том районе Лондона, где он жил, а так же у детей.   
Это не значило, однако, что Мерлин был мил со всеми. У него были какие-то свои, личные критерии по которым он разделял людей на тех, кто достоин хорошего отношения, и тех, с которыми предпочитал просто не связываться, включая своё вежливое равнодушие. А учитывая вид Мерлина, даже вежливое равнодушие смотрелось достаточно пугающе.  
Но с чем Мерлину никогда не везло — так это с отношениями. Гарри не понимал, в чем было дело. Может быть, в том, что стоило Мерлину начать испытывать к кому-то симпатию, у него отключался мозг и он терял способность воспринимать человека объективно. Этот факт, в сочетании с тем, что те люди, на которого была направлена симпатия Мерлина, оказывались один другого хуже, создавал некоторые проблемы. Большие проблемы, на самом деле.   
Рано или поздно каждый из них терял бдительность, конечно — и тогда становилось очевидно, что они откровенно используют ресурсы мужчины в своих целях. Некоторым, конечно, надоедало быстрее, и они исчезали без объяснения причин.  
Поэтому когда Гарри увидел, как Эггси и Мерлин друг на друга смотрят — идея свести их вместе пришла ему в голову как идеальное решение проблемы. И в претворении плана Гарри в жизнь не было бы столько проблем, если бы Мерлин не решил приехать к Эггси и заговорить с ним на эту тему, в то время как Гарри не успел обсудить это с мальчишкой.  
Гарри не был так плох, как о нём наверняка думал Эггси.  
Он был в долгосрочных отношениях и знал, что, по существу, как и любые отношения между двумя людьми, по механике они не слишком отличаются от заключения деловых партнёрств. Для наилучшего результата где-то придётся уступить. Где-то надавить посильнее, чтобы получить желаемое. Надо уметь манипулировать и понимать, когда пытаются манипулировать тобой.  
В отношениях с Эггси Гарри уступал чаще, чем когда бы то ни было, и охотно поддавался на манипуляции мальчишки, большая часть из которых даже не были осознанными. Сначала его это беспокоило, но со временем он даже начал видеть в этом некоторое удовольствие. То, что сейчас ему с большой долей вероятности придётся применять свои способности к манипуляции в полную силу, оставляло его с несколько неуютным чувством.  
Он не чувствовал так раньше. Он манипулировал людьми без малейшего укола вины. Мальчишка явно превращал его в лучшего человека и Гарри считал, что это просто отвратительно.  
Но не пытался ничего с этим сделать, что означало, что на самом деле он не так уж и против.  
Входная дверь в дом, оказывается, конечно, не заперта — а Эггси находится на чердаке.  
\- Ты снова не закрыл дверь на замок, - говорит Гарри вместо приветствия.  
Эггси пожимает плечами, продолжая быстро что-то печатать и не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука. Гарри проходит в угол помещения и садиться в стоящее там кресло, давая Эггси время закончить с тем, чем он занимался. Через пять минут тот закрывает ноутбук и поворачивается на стуле в Гарри.   
Эггси старается не улыбаться — изо всех сил старается, но он уверен, что получается у него из рук вон плохо.  
\- Ну что? - Спрашивает он у Гарри.  
\- Что? - Со смешком интересуется тот в ответ.  
\- Хочешь сказать что-нибудь в своё оправдание?  
\- Едва ли. Я не собирался оправдываться.  
\- Вот как. Окей. Посвятишь меня в своё видение ситуации? Почему ты считаешь подобное приемлемым?  
\- То, что это произошло так, как произошло, действительно не слишком приемлемо. Ошибка планирования с моей стороны. Я собирался обсудить с тобой всё до того, как вы снова увидитесь с Мерлином, потому что предполагал, что это произойдет после твоего возвращения.  
\- Что заставляет тебя думать, что я вообще согласился бы это обсуждать? И что ты сказал Мерлину?  
\- Потому что я попросил бы тебя дослушать меня до конца. И ты бы дослушал. И сейчас мы обсуждаем не мой разговор с ним.  
\- Ты отказываешься отвечать на мои вопросы.  
\- Точно, - согласно кивает Гарри. Эггси сердито фыркает и замолкает. - Мы можем попробовать поговорить так, будто этого эпизода с Мерлином не произошло?  
\- Ты многого просишь.  
\- Я не вижу другого способа. Иначе ты продолжишь уходить в отрицание из вредности.  
\- Это не вредность, Гарри. Ты предложил меня другому человеку.  
Гарри вздыхает, прикрывает глаза и заставляет себя проглотить все неудачные реплики, которые так и просятся на язык.  
\- Мне жаль, что ты воспринял это так, - в конце концов, справившись с собой, говорит он.  
\- То есть на самом деле всё совсем не то, чем кажется? - С изрядной долей сарказма интересуется Анвин.  
\- Я уверен, что нет. Именно поэтому я прошу тебя о том, о чем прошу.  
Эггси вздыхает.   
\- Окей. Давай попробуем предположить, что я в счастливом неведении о твоих планах, а не о твоих мотивах, - со вздохом соглашается Анвин. Потому что он не умеет долго отказывать Гарри, когда тот включает свою убедительность на полную. А уж когда он, вместе с этим, старается быть аккуратным в выражениях — и подавно.  
Гарри кивает и замолкает ненадолго, прежде чем заговорить снова.  
\- Я, как ты прекрасно знаешь, совсем не слепой. Я пару месяцев наблюдал за тем, как вы с Мерлином друг на друга смотрите при каждой встрече.  
Эггси открывает рот — но Гарри не даёт ему начать свои возражения.  
\- Эггси, даже Роксана, которая предпочитает не замечать романтические интересы людей друг к другу, когда её это не касается, уточнила у меня, уверен ли я, что вы с Мерлином не завели интрижку.  
\- Она спросила у тебя? - Забыв о попытках всё отрицать, обиженно и возмущенно спрашивает Гэри. Харт находит эту реакцию мальчишки совершенно очаровательной — излом бровей этот, жалобный взгляд, закушенная нижняя губа… Харту хочется просто взять и увести мальчишку в постель. Но он понимает, что с этим своим желанием придётся повременить. И он готов на это. Что тоже довольно необычно для него.  
\- Она не была уверена в своих выводах и поэтому не хотела беспокоить тебя подобными вопросами.  
\- Поэтому беспокоила тебя, - хмыкает Эггси.  
\- Да. На мои чувства ей совершенно плевать, так что это вполне разумный подход, - без тени обиды в голосе пожимает плечами Гарри.   
\- Вы все носитесь со мной и моими чертовыми чувствами так, будто я кисейная барышня, а не взрослый мужчина, - нахмурившись, бормочет Эггси за что получает от Гарри выразительный взгляд. Гарри получает за этот взгляд поднятый вверх средний палец — не слишком изящно, но вполне в духе Эггси. - Иди в ад.  
\- Как только я закончу, - кивает Гарри, как всегда — само спокойствие.  
\- Иногда ты страшно бесишь.  
\- Я знаю. Я могу продолжить?  
\- Валяй.  
\- Мне глубоко небезразличны вы оба, - Эггси на этом моменте удивлённо приподнимает брови — Гарри редко изъясняется так прямо по поводу своих светлых чувств — но не перебивает его. Но Гарри замолкает сам, неуверенный в том, как следует продолжить. Боже, он ненавидел эти серьёзные разговоры об отношениях. И был очень благодарен Анвину за то, что он не требует подобных диалогов после каждой их ссоры. Харт бы вряд ли это выдержал. - В общем, основная мысль в том, что я не хотел бы быть тем препятствием, которое стоит между вами. Я спокойно отношусь к мысли о том, что у тебя будет ещё кто-то — я всегда был серьёзен по поводу этого. Если этим кем-то будет Мерлин, я, пожалуй, буду даже… рад.  
Гарри морщится непроизвольно — не из-за того, что на самом деле мысль ему неприятна, а из-за того, что ему пришлось вслух честно говорить о своих чувствах. Он не фанат подобного — и он надеется, что Эггси вспомнит об этом и не примет это за реакцию на сказанное.  
\- Не похоже, что это так, - со смешком замечает Эггси. Гарри бросает на него хмурый взгляд. - Ладно, ладно. Я просто донимаю тебя. Я помню, как ты не любишь говорить о своих светлых чувствах и благих намерениях. Примерно то же самое ты сказал Мерлину?  
\- Мне не пришлось быть излишне откровенным. Но в целом да.  
\- Ты не учел того, что я могу быть не согласен на это.  
\- Именно поэтому я собирался поговорить с тобой первым.  
\- Окей, это та часть, гдё всё пошло не по плану. Мы говорим сейчас. И… мне это не нужно, Гарри. Каждый раз, когда я говорил, что мне хватает тебя, я тоже был серьёзен.  
Гарри улыбается уголком губ. Мальчишка или пытается обмануть его — или обманывает самого себя.  
\- Эггси. Попробуй меня услышать. Тебе не хватает меня. Ты — очень смышлённый и понятливый человек, в тебе есть чуткость, которую я ценю в каком-то смысле больше, чем остальное. Когда ты понимаешь, что тебя становится слишком много в моей жизни — ты оставляешь меня в покое и переключаешься на своих друзей, детей и работу.  
\- Да. И это не проблема, - продолжает гнуть свою линию Эггси.  
Гарри вздыхает.  
\- Это проблема. Потому что если бы я мог позволить тебе это — ты бы заполнил собой всё моё свободное время. Потому что, что бы ты там не говорил в самом начале — но ты не можешь любить на половину. И я временами чувствую себя паршиво из-за того, что я могу позволить тебе только это. И это едва ли когда-нибудь изменится.  
\- То есть, это проблема для тебя. Потому что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым.  
\- Можешь думать так, - соглашается Гарри. Он не видит проблемы в том, чтобы исполнять роль отрицательного персонажа в этой истории. Он привык к подобным ролям.  
\- Ты слишком легко соглашаешься быть плохим, - обвинительно говорит Эггси.  
\- Мне легче быть плохим, чем хорошим. И мы сейчас не об этом. Скажи мне честно, Эггси. Ты действительно чувствуешь себя так, будто тебе достаточно того, что я могу тебе дать?  
Эггси вздыхает и отводит взгляд в сторону. Гарри не неправ. Порой Эггси приходится сознательно сдерживать себя, чтобы не становиться для Гарри неудобством. Сначала он предполагал, что нежелание Гарри делать их отношения слишком близкими не станет проблемой — он даже думал, что у него самого аналогичный взгляд на ситуацию, потому что у него есть, чем заняться помимо отношений. И он начал понимать, что ошибся, после Рождества — после того момента, когда Гарри обнаружился на пороге дома его родителей в Танжере. В каком-то смысле Гарри сам виноват в том, что Эггси начал любить его в полную силу, так, что Харту порой сложно это переносить даже при условии того, что Эггси старался держать себя в руках.  
Ему, если честно, немного надоело держать себя в руках. Но Гарри сидит перед ним прямо сейчас с решением его проблемы. Гарри всегда легко решал его проблемы, даже не спросив, должен ли он. Иногда это страшно раздражало просто потому, что от этого Эггси любил его ещё сильнее.  
\- Это нелегко, Гарри, - наконец говорит Эггси со вздохом. Он не собирается отвечать на последний вопрос Гарри напрямую — он не хочет говорить это вслух. Но то, что он собирается сказать, также является ответом. - Это может выглядеть как что-то удобное и даже веселое, но иногда это хорошо, а иногда — совсем нет.  
\- Как и всё в жизни, Эггси. К нашим нынешним взаимоотношениям это так же применимо.  
\- Да, ты прав. Но это новый уровень сложности, - со смешком отвечает Эггси.  
\- Ты справишься.  
\- А ты? - Наконец снова посмотрев на Гарри, спрашивает Эггси.   
Харт кивает без промедления. Он не из тех людей, кому свойственна пустая бравада и не из тех, кто отвечает на вопросы о своих способностях, хорошенько не подумав — и Эггси сейчас благодарен за то, что он именно такой. Это даёт ему возможность не сомневаться в Гарри.   
Таким образом у него остаётся только одна проблема — сомнения в себе самом.  
\- Я не уверен в себе так, как ты уверен в нас обоих.  
Эггси понимает, что его сомнение — это уже знак принятия. Гарри понимает это тоже, судя по тому, что уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются в небольшой довольной улыбке. Он сидит перед Эггси в этом кресле — прямая спина, нога закинута на ногу, пальцы скрещены на коленях — воплощение уверенности и спокойствия. Анвину одинаково сильно хочется ударить и поцеловать его.  
\- Не закипай, - со смешком просит Гарри. - Мы взрослые люди. Мы знаем возможные риски и принимаем их во внимание.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, - вздыхает Эггси.  
\- Если ты решишь, что ты не готов — ты не обязан делать вообще ничего. Я просто говорю тебе то же, что я сказал Мерлину — у меня нет проблем с концепцией, в которой наши отношения перестают быть моногамными с твоей стороны. Остальное полностью зависит от вас двоих и по сути не является моим делом.  
\- А если я захочу, чтобы это было и твоим делом?  
\- Это обсуждаемо.  
\- И если ты захочешь сделать отношения не моногамными со своей стороны?  
\- Ты узнаешь об этом сразу после меня.  
Эггси задумчиво угукает и кивает. Гарри изгибает на него бровь.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Ты донёc до меня своё видение ситуации. Я принял его к сведению. Я подумаю над этим.  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворённо кивает Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги и поправляя манжеты рубашки.  
Не интересуется даже, злится на него Эггси или уже нет. Хотя, наверное, для Гарри совершенно очевидно, что нет. Он прекрасно знает, что Эггси никогда не мог злиться на него слишком долго.  
\- Мне предложить тебе кофе или выставить сразу? - Спрашивает Эггси.  
Гарри задумчиво смотрит на него, не спешащего вставать со своего места.  
\- Я собираюсь пойти и заглянуть в твой холодильник. После этого, вероятно, мы поедем и поужинаем куда-нибудь. И потом я отпущу тебя восвояси.  
У Эггси не возникает порыва поспорить. То, что Гарри заботиться о нём так — прямо и неприкрыто, пусть даже и наверняка считая, что он делает это для своего собственного спокойствия, всё равно приятно.  
\- В холодильнике пусто. Дай мне десять минут. И мы поедем на BMW. Ты же купил мне её не для того, чтобы она стояла на подъездной дорожке.  
Гарри просто улыбается и согласно кивает.  
Они ужинают в месте одновременно весьма претенциозном и уютном. Гарри явно имел талант к поиску таких мест. И, как подозревал Эггси, искал их специально для того, чтобы водить туда Эггси, который просил Гарри избавить его он всех заведений, где предполагается, что он должен быть _хотя бы_ в рубашке, чтобы не получить презрительных взглядов.  
\- Как тебе удаётся их находить? - Спрашивает Эггси, водя пальцем по ножке винного бокала.  
\- У меня намётанный глаз. Я вижу хорошо обученный персонал.  
\- О, то есть дело в персонале?  
\- Естественно. Если ты заставляешь человека чувствовать себя некомфортно — своим подобострастием или высокомерием - неважно, когда он пришёл за тем, чтобы расслабиться, ты отвратительный работник.  
\- Я не думал об этом, - задумчиво признаёт Эггси.  
После ужина Эггси подбрасывает Гарри до дома. Он останавливается недалеко от ворот во двор дома Гарри и опускает взгляд на ладонь Гарри, которая в процессе поездки оказалась лежащей на его коленке.  
\- Нет, я не поднимусь.  
\- Уверен? - Уточняет Гарри.  
Эггси смотрит на то, как от уголков глаз мужчины расходятся морщинки — эти морщинки появляются там всегда, когда улыбка Гарри не достигает его губ, оставаясь лишь в глазах. Эггси любит их.  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Ты всегда был таким вредным?  
\- Да. Иначе бы ты уже заскучал, не правда ли? - Улыбается Эггси и дотягивается через коробку передач, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в уголок губ. - Проваливай. Позвони мне, когда у тебя начнутся выходные.  
Эггси использует именно такую формулировку, потому что выходные у Гарри могут начаться в пятницу, или в воскресенье, или в понедельник — в общем, когда угодно.  
\- Как скажешь, - кивает Гарри, открывая дверь. - Спокойной ночи, милый.  
Эггси фыркает. Он более чем уверен — заснуть ему сегодня не удастся.  
***  
Эггси думает. Скрупулёзно пытается разглядеть ситуацию со всех сторон. Взвешивает все «за» и «против». И тихо удивляется тому, что всё было куда проще, когда ему было двадцать. Он просто согласился завести ребёнка, кажется, вообще не принимая во внимание тот факт, что он по уши влюблён в парня, который остался в Лондоне. И чем он вообще думал?  
Хотя, справедливости ради, нужно заметить, что в итоге хорошее перевесило плохое. Отказался бы он от своего тогдашнего решения, зная, что тогда бы у него не было Муни и Габриэля? Да никогда.   
Похоже, мирозданию надоедает ждать, пока Эггси решиться хоть на что-то и оно само толкает Эггси в руки Мерлину. В прямом смысле этого слова.  
Эггси заходил к Гарри в середине рабочего дня — они наскоро пообедали у него в кабинете, Гарри начал готовиться к своей следующей встрече, а Эггси отправился обратно на работу. С момента того их разбора полетов выходные у Гарри так и не настали — и эти обеденные перерывы были единственным временем, когда они могли увидеться. Что ж, Эггси знал, на что он шел. Так он хотя бы уверен, что Гарри обедает. Этот человек уличал Эггси в том, что он совсем не заботиться о самом себе — но и сам грешил тем же, способный пару дней прожить на одном только кофеине да рабочем азарте.  
Эггси быстро сбегает по ступенькам, прощается с девушкой на рецепшене, толкает входную дверь и выходит наружу, уже выуживая из кармана телефон и опуская взгляд к его дисплею. Спустя пару шагов он, конечно, в кого-то врезается.  
\- Ох черт, прошу прощения, - чертыхается он в то время как чужие руки ловят его, мягкой хваткой сжимаясь на локтях на пару секунд, и потом исчезают. Эггси поднимает взгляд и широко раскрывает глаза, видя перед собой Мерлина, который делает полшага назад, смотря на Эггси с любопытством и некоторой неуверенностью.  
\- Ничего страшного.  
\- Привет, - Эггси не может сдержать улыбки — да и почему он вообще должен? - Ты к Гарри?  
Анвин в курсе, что глупее вопроса и не придумать, потому что ну а к кому ещё в этом здании может направляться Мерлин?  
Тот, ожидаемо, кивает и задаёт свой вопрос.  
\- Выходит, ты уже вернулся?  
Что ж, не только Эггси сегодня исключительно плох в своих вопросах.  
\- Похоже на то. Три недели назад.  
\- Вот как. Как Марокко?  
\- Как и всегда летом. Жарко, как в аду.  
\- В Танжере? - Недоверчиво изгибает бровь Мерлин.  
\- Возможно, я драматизирую. Но не слишком. Пара дней выше тридцати пять мне досталась. Я, конечно, был в местах, где куда жарче… - пожимает плечами Эггси. Вообще-то, ему нужно на работу. Он уже опаздывает.  
Мерлин смотрит на Гэри — на его выцветшие от яркого африканского солнца волосы, легкий загар и зелено-голубые глаза цвета океанских волн, кажущиеся теперь, на фоне посветлевших волос и потемневший кожи, ещё ярче. Мерлин глубоко вдыхает, понимая, что он должен быть тем, кому придётся прервать этот разговор — но ему не приходится. У Эггси звонит телефон. Тот улыбается.  
\- Я должен ответить, - извиняющимся тоном говорит он.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Мерлин. - Мне тоже пора.  
\- Ну… тогда пока?  
Мерлин кивает. Эггси улыбается ему ещё раз и поворачивается, поднося в уху телефон. Мерлин улавливает первую фразу на арабском, успевает сделать пару шагов по направлению ко входу к офис и останавливается, потому что его окликает Эггси.  
\- Мерлин!  
\- Да?  
\- Что, если я попрошу тебя позвонить мне вечером?  
\- Будет сделано.  
Эггси широко улыбается, подмигивает ему, и махнув рукой, снова отворачивается, прижимая телефон к уху и быстрыми шагами направляясь дальше по улице.   
Мерлин оказывается неожиданно награждён знанием о том, что в середине его пятого десятка он всё ещё способен ощущать этих пресловутых бабочек в животе.   
***  
Эггси проклял себя за то, что поддался порыву, не один десяток раз — но он так чертовски устал думать обо всём этом, что просто не мог уже что-нибудь не сделать. Пусть даже всё его действие ограничивалось простой просьбой позвонить.  
Но сама просьба была ошибкой. Нужно было спросить, может ли он позвонить Мерлину вечером. Тогда бы сейчас ему не пришлось нервно кусать заусенец на большом пальце, оценивая шансы того, что Мерлин вообще позвонит.   
Но Анвин понимает, почему он сформулировал свои желания именно так, как он это сделал. Потому что ему нравилось, когда к нему проявляют интерес. И в этом был виноват Гарри. До Харта Эггси даже не думал о том, что он вообще представляет собой нечто способное вызвать интерес. Гарри опроверг это его заблуждение — каждый раз, стоило Харт заметить, что кто-то с откровенным интересом рассматривает Эггси — он сообщал ему об этом. И пару раз намеренно оставлял заинтересованным шанс подойти и познакомится. Эггси пришлось признать, что он прав, просто чтобы Гарри перестал это делать. Потому что это невероятно смущало.   
Но на самом деле, это было приятно. Эггси мог бы искренне наслаждаться вниманием к себе, если бы ему не было так стыдно за то, что ему приятно чужое внимание.  
Мерлин всё-таки звонит ему, когда время переваливает за одиннадцать вечера.  
\- Привет, - улыбаясь в полумрак сада, тускло освещенного светом из окон кухни, отвечает на звонок Эггси.  
\- Привет. Не слишком поздно?  
\- Смотря что ты имеешь в виду. Я не ложусь так рано, если ты об этом.  
\- Что ещё я могу иметь в виду?  
\- Количество нервных клеток, потраченных на размышления о том, позвонишь ли ты?  
\- Я не думал, что ты станешь переживать об этом, - Мерлин звучит так, будто он искренне удивлен — и Эггси улыбается.  
\- Ну, теперь всё в порядке.  
\- Рад слышать. Ты хочешь обсудить что-то конкретное?  
\- Похоже на то, - Эггси хмурится, не зная, как следует продолжить.  
\- Эггси?..  
\- Мм. Я здесь. Я чертовски плох в этом.  
Эггси слышит мягкий смешок Мерлина.  
\- Харт плохо на тебя влияет.  
\- Нет, он не виноват. Я всегда был плох в этом. Мне как-то не приходилось… - Эггси снова теряется в словах, раздраженно фыркает и бросает фразу на полпути, начиная другую:  
\- Я подумал, что мы можем... встретится, если ты всё ещё хочешь этого.  
Мерлин отвечает после небольшой паузы.  
\- Я довольно постоянен в своих желаниях.  
\- Это хорошая новость, - Эггси улыбается так, что у него начинают болеть щёки.  
\- У тебя есть какие-то определённые пожелания?  
\- Да. Пусть это не выглядит, как свидание, ладно? Ну или хотя бы наполовину не как оно. Я плох и в этом тоже.  
\- Что ж, хорошо, - с улыбкой, которую Эггси натурально может слышать, отвечает Мерлин. - В таком случае, думаю, у меня есть абсурдное предложение, которое может идеально подойти.  
\- Я слушаю, - тут же отзывается Эггси, заинтригованный.  
\- В субботу мы с компанией бывших коллег собираемся на футбольном. Они играют, собственно, в футбол. Я не слишком эффективен в плане бега по полю, так что меня время от времени используют за судью.  
\- Будет идеально, если ты сможешь объяснить мне правила.  
Пауза.  
\- Ты не знаешь правил футбола?  
\- Боюсь, мои дети знают их гораздо лучше меня, да. Это отлично, мне нравится.  
Мерлин на это качает головой.   
\- Я только что предложил тебе встретится и два часа вместе наблюдать за компанией мужчин за сорок, пинающих мяч, и ты в восторге.  
\- Именно так, - подтверждает Эггси с энтузиазмом.  
\- Ты удивительный человек, Гэри Анвин.  
\- Эггси.  
\- Эггси. Это как-то связано с завтраком?..  
\- Я не знаю. Человека, у которого можно было бы поинтересоваться, уже нет в живых.   
Мерлин понимающе хмыкает. Эггси рад, что Мерлин оказывается из тех, кто не видит смысла в выражении вежливых сожалений в сторону кончины абстрактных незнакомцев.   
\- Значит, суббота?  
\- Если ты свободен.  
\- По удачному стечению обстоятельств суббота — мой единственный свободный день на этой неделе. Скажи мне время и адрес.  
Мерлин говорит. Оказывается, что поле, на котором играют коллеги Мерлина, находится не так уж далеко от дома Эггси. Они говорят ещё немного, прежде чем попрощаться.  
Ночью Эггси не может заснуть, потому что не может остановить свой мозг. В конце концов он сдаётся и звонит Гарри — он часто звонит ему в такие ночи. Это всегда помогает.  
\- Эггси.  
\- Привет. Не спишь?  
\- Этот вопрос не имеет смысла и ты это знаешь.  
Эггси улыбается. Одно только это занудство уже немного его успокаивает.  
\- Кажется, в субботу я встречаюсь с Мерлином.  
\- Насколько я помню, ты не собирался обсуждать динамику ваших отношений со мной.  
\- Я знаю. Но что, если это будет катастрофа?  
\- Почему это должно стать катастрофой?  
\- Не знаю. Просто так.  
\- Ты не привык начинать отношения так, как их начинают обычные люди в обычных обстоятельствах и этот момент настал. Это источник твоих нервов?  
Эггси отвечает на это невнятным «угу».  
\- Не переживай, Эггси. Мерлин хорошо в этом разбирается. Ты в надежных руках.  
\- И я ничего не испорчу?  
\- Конечно нет. Ты замечательный и очень способный мальчик, - сообщает ему Гарри этим своим особенным голосом.  
Эггси выдыхает и жмурится. Похвала от Гарри всегда действует на него совершенно обезоруживающе.  
\- Не переживай. И засыпай. До завтра, милый.  
\- До завтра, Гарри. Спасибо. Не понимаю, почему в одни моменты ты такой душка, а в другие — просто исключительная задница.  
Ответом на это служит коротким смешок и мягкое:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Эггси.  
С этим Гарри отключается. Эггси улыбается, кидает телефон на пустую половину кровати и закрывает глаза, засыпая почти моментально.


	4. Chapter 4

В субботу Эггси старается одеться максимально небрежно. Он пытается не думать мысль о том, что эти джинсы, который Гарри купил ему за деньги, какие ни одни джинсы в мире стоить не должны, конечно, создают впечатление небрежности — но в самом дерзком её смысле. Эггси делает вид, что надевает светло-серую обтягивающую футболку только потому, что она лежала сверху стопки, а не потому, что она создаёт выгодный контраст с загорелой кожей и его глазами. Он надевает сверху футболки черную рубашку, несмотря на очевидный факт, что для похода на футбольном поле толстовка наверняка была бы уместнее, и, взглянув на себя в зеркало, ищет оправдание и этому выбору. Оправдания не находится — и он просто фыркает, бормочет себе под нос короткое проклятие в свою же сторону, взъерошивает волосы и идёт обуваться.  
Когда он подходит к полю по названному адресу, действо уже в полном разгаре. Мерлин не назвал конкретного времени встречи, просто сказал, что будет здесь с четырёх вечера, поэтому Эггси решил, что если он придёт спустя полчаса, то Мерлин уже не будет занят общением с кем бы то ни было. Расчет оказался верным.  
Он видит Мерлина в дальнем углу поля — тот стоит с идеально ровной спиной, руками, спрятанными за спину, и, чуть приподняв подбородок, внимательно следит за происходящим на поле с самым серьёзным выражением лица. Эггси улыбается и начинает свой путь вдоль поля.  
Мерлин замечает Эггси, когда тот на полпути в его сторону — и его вид тут же теряет большую часть этой грозной сосредоточенности. Он поднимает ладонь вверх и приветствии и Эггси, у которого руки заняты стаканами, улыбается в ответ. Приблизившись, Эггси протягивает мужчине один из стаканов.   
\- Довольно прохладно. Подумал, что это поможет твоему горлу, если ты собираешься кричать на них через всё поле, как настоящий судья, - поясняет Эггси на вопросительный взгляд Мерлина, который он посылает Эггси, принимая стакан из его рук.  
\- Благодарю. Это кстати, хоть мне и нет нужды кричать слишком часто или слишком громко. У меня есть свисток.  
\- Вот как, - со смешком отзывается Эггси. Почему-то атрибут в виде свистка в сочетании с Мерлином создавали в его голове забавное сочетание.  
\- Это довольно удобный инструмент при учениях на пересеченной местности, - будто бы в своё оправдание говорит Мерлин.   
\- Хм. Наверное, - задумчиво соглашается Эггси, у которого свистки никогда не ассоциировались с военной службой. - Это не совсем тот «Лондонский туман» к которому ты, скорее всего, привык, - предупреждает он, когда Мерлин подносит свой стакан к губам.  
Тот делает осторожный глоток, смотрит сперва на стакан, а потом на Эггси.  
\- Откровенно говоря, это лучше.  
\- Это место на середине пути от моего дома до сюда. Они заваривают эрл грей молоком со специями и медом, - говорит Эггси, отпивая свой кофе, который тоже был сдобрен молоком и щедрой дозой специй. То, что сегодня с утра он целенаправленно вбивал в поисковик «лучший london fog в городе», он опускает.  
\- Спасибо, Эггси, - благодарит Мерлин мягко. Анвину приходится спрятать улыбку за стаканом и перевести взгляд на поле.  
\- Итак, правила, - заключает Эггси после небольшой паузы.  
\- Что ты уже знаешь?  
\- Две команды из нечетного количества человек пытаются отправить мяч в ворота друг друга. Это всё, что я знаю.  
\- А зачем тебе знать остальное?  
\- Каким-то образом получилось так, что вся моя троица теперь играет в футбол на поле недалеко от дома как минимум один вечер в неделю. Это как-то само собой вышло. И мне иногда хочется видеть смысл в этой детской беготне с мячом. Хоть какой-то.  
\- А ты уверен, что дети играют по правилам?  
\- Ага. Всю эту канитель организуют местные ярые фанаты… «Манчестер Юнайтед», вроде бы. Так что дети точно знают правила.  
\- Что ж, тогда начнём с начала…  
И Мерлин объясняет. Получается у него это хорошо, но в какой-то момент Эггси, конечно, перестаёт слушать и просто наблюдает за ним, пользуясь тем, что большую часть времени взгляд мужчины прикован в игрокам на поле.   
Эггси нравились очень разные люди. У него не было типажа, который бы он предпочитал, потому что иметь какой-то типаж при всём людском многообразии было бы смертельно скучно. А то, что и Джим и Гарри оба были негодяями с очень симпатичной и безобидной наружностью было просто совпадением.  
Мерлин был обратным случаем. Он выглядел чертовски опасным. Эти острые черты, чеканный шаг и прямой взгляд глаз цвета, который Эггси никак не мог определить — а если и пытался, то сказывался в отвратительно романтичные эпитеты, вроде «цвета листвы в глубоких сумерках». Его определённо нельзя было отнести к людям с приятной наружностью с той лёгкостью, с которой к таковым можно было отнести Гарри. Но Мерлин, черт возьми, всё равно был хорош — неоспоримо и настолько, что Эггси буквально не мог оторвать взгляда, первый раз получив возможность смотреть на мужчину прямо и не скрываясь.   
И то, что Эггси знал, что за человек скрывался за всей этой внешней резкостью и опасностью, не оставляло Эггси совсем никаких шансов на то, чтобы оставаться равнодушным.  
Когда Мерлин сперва чертыхается, а потом свистит в свисток — Эггси, должно быть, аж подпрыгивает на месте от неожиданности.  
\- Мортон, черт подери, ты опять за своё! - Громко и негодующе заключает Мерлин. Эггси видит, как светловолосый мужчина с беззаботной широкой улыбкой поднимает в сторону Мерлина два пальца в знаке мира и протягивает другому мужчине, которому только что поставил подножку, руку, помогая подняться.  
Мерлин вздыхает, качает головой и направляется к центру поля. Исходя из того, что Эггси теперь знает, он назначает штрафной одной из команд и быстрым шагом возвращается обратно к Эггси, едва заметно припадая на правую ногу.  
\- В следующий раз предупреди меня, когда задумаешь свистеть в эту штуку, ладно? - Жалобно просит Эггси.   
\- Да. Извини за это.  
\- Ничего страшного. Хорошо, что у меня два уха, - жизнерадостно отзывается Эггси.  
Мерлин посмеивается на это и кивает Эггси в сторону небольшой трибуны, которая окупирована в основном брошенными здесь рюкзаками и ветровками игроков. Они садятся рядом — Эггси откидывается назад, чуть съезжая вниз по сиденью и касаясь своей коленкой колена Мерлина. Тот не выглядит так, будто он против.   
\- Мне послышалось, или ты чертыхался в сторону некоего Мортона?  
\- Тебе не послышалось. Это Джеймс.  
\- Действительно? Второй дядюшка Рокси? - Улыбается Эггси, выискивая взглядом светловолосую голову. Тип вел игру на грани агрессивной. - Это ему ты разбил сердце? - припоминает он слова Рокси.  
\- И снова - это был не я, - отрицает Мерлин тут же.   
Эггси широко улыбается, откидывает голову назад и хитро щурится на Мерлина.  
\- Что же произошло?  
\- Я был его командиром. Он был зелёным напуганным мальчишкой, которого какой-то безмозглый кретин из штаба отправил в Афганистан. Возможно, я уделял ему немного больше внимания, чем остальным и это стало личным, но личном в разном смысле для каждого из нас.   
\- Вот как. Я могу его понять, - заявляет Эггси. Это, конечно, невероятно далеко от изящного флирта, но Анвин абсолютный ноль в этом — он предупреждал.  
Несмотря на неуклюжесть подката Мерлин улыбается, чуть опустив голову и взглянув на Эггси исподлобья.  
\- Я отвлекаю тебя от твоей ответственной роли, - прикусив губу, отмечает Эггси.  
\- Совсем немного.  
\- Кто-нибудь из них знает, что на самом деле, пока они там гоняются по полю, у тебя тут свидание?  
\- Сомневаюсь. Может быть, Джеймс. Он пронырливый лис.  
Эггси улыбается и в задумчивости проводит указательным пальцем по линии, закручивающейся в спираль на предплечье Мерлина. Пальцы Эггси кажутся ледяными на контрасте с горячей кожей мужчины. Спустя пару секунд тот накидывает на плечи Эггси свою кожаную куртку, которая лежала на сиденье недалеко от него.  
\- Мне кажется, мы не закончили с правилами, - говорит Мерлин.  
\- Мне кажется, с меня достаточно, - честно отвечает Эггси, запахивая на себе куртку.  
\- Как скажешь, - легко соглашается мужчина. - Кто из детей играет лучше всего?  
Вопрос заставляет Эггси бросить на Мерлина быстрый взгляд, в равной степени удивленный и подозрительный.  
\- Тебе действительно интересно?  
\- Иначе бы я не спрашивал.  
\- Ну, как это не удивительно, Дейз. Она часто играла с мальчишками из соседних домов, пока жила с матерью. Наш отчим не любит, когда у него под ногами путаются дети, так что улица всегда куда безопаснее, когда он дома, - Эггси дергает плечом с невесёлым смешком. - Муни очень шустро бегает по полю, но мне кажется, что она просто преследует мяч для веселья, без какого-либо желания им завладеть. Процессом она всегда наслаждается больше, чем результатом. Габриэль соглашается только на то, чтобы стоять на воротах, в чем он хорош. Типичное для него поведение. Он ходил в секцию пару месяцев в начале того учебного года, но, как ты можешь догадаться, заставить его гоняться по полю оказалось невозможно.  
\- Он не самый простой ребёнок для тебя, да? - С улыбкой спрашивает Мерлин.  
\- О да, он явно тот элемент испытания, который всегда должен быть в жизни, чтобы продолжать развиваться, а не застрять на месте. Но мы справляемся друг с другом, вроде бы.  
Мерлин кивает, взглянув на Эггси с тёплой улыбкой.  
Разговор продолжается — Мерлину приходится отвлечься ещё несколько раз и пару раз применить этот ужасающий свисток, прежде чем время игры подходит к концу.  
Эггси остаётся сидеть на трибунах, когда Мерлин снова уходит к скоплению игроков в центре поля — и встаёт, потягиваясь, только когда Мерлин начинает свой путь обратно, на этот раз со светловолосым Мортоном рядом с ним.  
\- Итак, кто это тут у нас? - С широкой улыбкой нараспев тянет тот. - У вас что, свидание?  
Эггси, собиравшийся было представиться, захлопывает рот и беспомощно смотрит на Мерлина, не уверенный, как ему стоит отвечать на это.  
\- О, не переживайте, я никому не скажу, - едва ли не мурлычет от удовольствия дядюшка Рокси, не дожидаясь ответа и приобнимая Эггси за плечи, оставляя его в ещё большем недоумении. - Я Джейми. А ты счастливчик. Мне этот коварный тип в своё время дал от ворот поворот.  
\- Ну… - ухмыляется Эггси, видя свою возможность ввести собеседника в замешательство. - Сейчас у тебя есть муж и замечательная девятилетняя дочь, так что не думаю, что ты обижен на него за это.  
Джейми чуть отстраняется чтобы посмотреть на Эггси с подозрительным прищуром. Теперь настаёт черёд Эггси лучезарно улыбаться.  
\- Гэри Анвин, - представляется он и на лицо Джеймса тут же возвращается улыбка.  
\- О, ты папочка очаровательного зеленоглазого вихря с головой, полной сказок и братец застенчивой мисс Дейзи.   
\- Это я, да.  
\- У Муни твои брови.  
\- Я знаю, - коротко рассмеявшись, кивает Эггси. Почему-то их с Муни брови были сходством, которые люди выделяли прежде всего. - У Молли твоя мимика.  
\- Я знаю, - довольно улыбается Джеймс. - Так значит, я ошибся по поводу свидания? - Спрашивает он, переводя вопросительный взгляд с Эггси на Мерлина и обратно и наблюдая за тем, как двое переглядываются между собой. - Оу. Но ты ведь с… ОУ.  
Мерлин вздыхает.  
\- Джеймс, - просто говорит он четко, как точку ставит — и бросает на объект своего негодования строгий взгляд.  
\- Я понимаю. Самое время отвалить, - с неожиданной кротостью кивает он в ответ и мягко похлопывая Эггси по плечу, сообщает:  
\- Похоже, ты сорвал джек-пот, милый. Развлекайся.  
С этими словами и ещё одной ослепительной улыбкой Джеймс удаляется.  
\- Прости, - выдыхает Мерлин. - Я должен был это предвидеть.  
\- Всё в порядке, - уверяет его Эггси. - Он весьма примечательный персонаж, да?  
\- Не то слово, - с ухмылкой соглашается Мерлин.  
\- Они с мужем познакомились в армии? - Интересуется Эггси, наблюдая за тем, как к ним приближается ещё один незнакомый ему человек.  
\- Насколько я знаю, он познакомился с ним в Лондоне, - качает головой Мерлин. - И очень скоро после этого ушел из армии. Джон, - кивает он подошедшему к ним мужчине.  
На этот раз знакомство обходится без неожиданных объятий. После Мерлин недолго разговаривает с мужчиной — ничего интересного, в основном дежурные вопросы о самочувствие, семье и так далее — но Эггси этим не обманывается. Он видит, что на деле двое довольно близки — или были когда-то — по тому, на каком небольшом расстоянии они стоят друг от друга и по тому, что на протяжении всего разговора ладонь Джона лежит на плече Мерлина в жесте, которых выглядит привычным для обоих.  
\- Нога доставляет проблемы?  
Этот вопрос заставляет Эггси, уткнувшегося в телефон, навострить уши.  
\- Не больше, чем обычно, - отвечает Мерлин.  
Джон скептически хмыкает.  
\- Как скажешь.  
Они договариваются о том, чтобы встретится на следующей неделе, и прощаются. После этого Мерлин перебрасывается короткими диалогами с ещё парой человек и наконец поворачивается к Эггси.  
\- Мы можем идти.  
\- Куда? - Улыбается Эггси, поднимаясь на ноги и потягиваясь.  
\- Ты голоден?- Эггси просто кивает в ответ. - Тогда у меня есть пара мыслей. Но сперва нам нужно решить вопрос транспортировки.  
Они начинают двигаться к выходу с поля. Эггси хмурится и спрашивает:  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Насколько я понял, ты совсем не фанат мотоциклов.  
\- А ты на мотоцикле, - со вздохом заключает Эггси. - Куда мы собираемся ехать?  
\- Эджвер роуд.  
Эггси задумчиво угукает. Не сказать, что он до смерти боялся оказываться пассажиром на мотоцикле — но это определённо не тот вид транспорта, который Эггси ассоциировал бы с комфортом и безопасностью. Он ездил вместе с Джимом в прошлом и каждый раз ему казалось, что он точно поседеет. Но у Эггси есть основания полагать, что Мерлин ведет себя на дорогах куда аккуратнее Джима — по крайней мере, при наличии пассажира.  
\- Ну, это всего двадцать минут при неплотном трафике. Думаю, я смогу это пережить.  
\- Если ты уверен, - кивает Мерлин. - Я не имею привычки разгоняться при езде в черте города.  
\- Я не уверен, - стараясь звучать максимально беспечно, сообщает Эггси. - Но я тебе верю.   
После этих слов Эггси Мерлин останавливается и смотрит на него так серьёзно, что тот теряется.  
\- Что я сказал?..  
\- Это очень серьёзное заявление.  
\- Ну, я полагаю, мы все предельно серьёзны в том, что происходит, разве нет?  
\- Да, - кивает Мерлин и смотрит на Эггси этими своими зелёными глазами с мягкостью, с какой на него не смотрел, пожалуй, ни один человек. - Полагаю, ты прав.  
Они стоят друг напротив друга на расстоянии меньшем, чем полшага. Эггси улыбается, прикусывает губу и наблюдает за тем, как взгляд Мерлин ненадолго опускается от его глаз к его губам.  
\- Если тебя не волнует вероятность того, что это увидят твои бывшие коллеги, - отвечает Эггси на незаданный вопрос.  
\- Я так очевиден?  
\- Ага. И это замечательно, - улыбается Эггси.  
Мерлин смотрит на парня, который смотрит на него из-под светлых ресниц с этой совершенно потрясающей улыбкой, яркой и застенчивой одновременно — и понимает, что он имеет в виду. И он первый раз робко думает о том, что, возможно, это всё не такая уж сумасбродная идея.  
Это не серьёзный поцелуй — всего лишь лёгкое прикосновение губ к другим, длящееся несколько секунд - но он идеален в своей чистоте и мимолётности. Как обещание или признание.  
\- Поехали, - с улыбкой говорит Мерлин, кивая головой за спину Эггси. Тот поворачивается и смотрит на черный мотоцикл приютившийся на парковке между машин.  
Мерлин говорит Эггси оставаться в его куртке и помогает надеть шлем. Сам он игнорирует эту меру безопасности, за что зарабатывает от Анвина осуждающий взгляд.  
\- Я буду в порядке, - обещает он, перекидывая ногу через сидение мотоцикла, садится и оглядывается на Эггси. - Залезай.  
Эггси, держась за плечо Мерлина для опоры, усаживается позади него и глубоко вздыхает. Когда Мерлин заводит мотор, Анвин вздрагивает и прижимается ближе к Мерлину, обхватив его руками за пояс.  
\- Не забудь, что мне тоже нужно дышать, Эггси, - подзуживает Мерлин беззлобно. - Расслабься и старайся повторять мои движения.  
Эггси угукает, хотя знает, что Мерлин едва ли его слышит. Мотоцикл трогается и они отъезжают от края дороги. Эггси чувствует, как с набором скорости его начинает немного оттягивать назад, и сжимает руки вокруг пояса Мерлина чуть крепче.   
Спустя несколько минут бешено колотящееся в груди Анвина сердце успокаивается. Мерлин не гонит и не обгоняет машины, используя опасные манёвры. Он тесно прижимается к спине мужчины и чувствует, как под его ладонями перекатываются крепкие мышцы — и это вместе предоставляет ему занятный микс ощущения безопасности и лёгкого возбуждения. Мерлин ускоряется, когда они выезжают на прямой и сравнительно свободный участок дороги, и Эггси замечает, что даже способен наслаждаться легкой щекоткой адреналинового выброса при наборе скорости.  
Их поездка заканчивается довольно быстро. Они немного петляют по улицам жилого района, пока наконец не останавливаются у тротуара рядом с аккуратным белым домом, первым в ряду ещё десятка схожих с ним.  
Эггси слезает со средства передвижения первым — осторожно, неуверенный в своих ногах. Мерлин повторяет ту же операцию куда шустрее и смотрит на Анвина, снимающего шлем. Он не может сдержать улыбки при зрелище, которое открывается ему — взъерошенные короткие волосы, заалевшие скулы, улыбка полная чистого удовольствия и живой взгляд ярких глаз, направленный точно на Мерлина.  
\- Ты чертовски красив, - вырывается у Мерлина быстрее, чем он может подумать.  
Румянец на скулах Эггси становится ярче. Если бы Мерлин не был воспитан иначе, он бы предложил Эггси подняться к нему прямо сейчас.  
\- А ты очень прямолинеен, - говорит Эггси и протягивает Мерлину шлем.  
\- Это проблема?  
\- Нет, это хорошо.  
\- Хорошо.  
Мерлин убирает шлем на место и кладёт руку на поясницу Эггси, легким касанием направляя его в нужную сторону. Прикосновение длиться не дольше пары секунд — и Эггси жалеет об этом больше, чем мог от себя ожидать.  
\- Куда мы идём? - Интересуется Эггси, стараясь не увязнуть в своих мыслях.  
\- Увидишь, - отвечает ему Мерлин.  
\- Когда?  
\- Пять минут.  
Эггси кивает и замолкает, смотря по сторонам. Он никогда не был в этом районе, что удивительно — потому что все места вокруг этого района были знакомы ему достаточно хорошо. Ещё более удивительным было то, что тут, в центре Лондона, похоже каким-то образом спрятался арабский квартал, о существовании которого Эггси не знал.  
За их недолгую прогулку Мерлин пару раз здоровается с прохожими, которые улыбаются ему так, будто они давние знакомые.  
\- Ты здесь живешь?  
\- Мы оставили мотоцикл у моего дома.  
\- Давно?  
\- С тех пор, как вернулся. Около двенадцати лет.  
Мерлин останавливается у ничем не примечательной двери ничем не примечательного дома и открывает эту дверь для Эггси. Эггси проходит сквозь мелодично позвякивающую завесу из разноцветных бусин на нитях, опускающихся до самого пола и оказывается встречен полумраком, теплым запахом специй и тихой музыкой, знакомой Эггси с детства. Он улыбается, оглядываясь на Мерлина, которых встаёт позади него.   
Спустя несколько секунд к ним, обогнув стойку в углу помещения, уже спешит невысокий мужчина с седыми волосами, густыми черными бровями и широкой белозубой улыбкой.  
Мужчина приветствует Мерлина по-арабски, и Мерлин отвечает на приветствие, и Эггси отвечает тоже следом за ним — почти что на автомате, по привычке вежливости, выработанной в глубоком детстве — и тут же зарабатывает любопытный взгляд.  
\- И кто же твой спутник? - Всё так же продолжая диалог на арабском, спрашивает мужчина.  
\- Это Гэри. Он вырос в Марокко.  
\- Марокко! Прекрасная страна! У меня есть племянник, который живёт в Марокко. Меня зовут Али.  
Они пожимают руки. Эггси тепло улыбается. Это так знакомо — какую ты страну на Ближнем Востоке ты не упомянул при знакомстве с человеком арабских кровей, он обязательно её похвалит и скажет, что там живёт кто-то из его многочисленных родственников.  
\- Он писал, - продолжает мужчина, провожая их к одному из столиков в весьма уютном углу, с трёх столом окруженному резными деревянными ширмами, - что живёт у океана и в паре часов езды от Сахары! Я до сих пор считаю, что он разыгрывает меня.  
Али пододвигает к себе табуретку и садится за стол вместе с ними.  
\- Нет, он говорит правду, - кивает Эггси. - У нас есть океан и есть пустыня. И даже немного гор. А откуда вы?  
\- Моя семья жила в Сирии. Это хорошая страна, но сейчас там опасно, - Эггси согласно кивает. Не то, чтобы он смотрел новости хотя бы одним глазом, но даже он что-то знает о войне в тех краях, которая никак не закончится. - Ты был в Сирии? - Следует ожидаемый вопрос.  
\- Нет, дальше своей родной пустыни мне путешествовать не приходилось.  
\- Ты не похож на человека, к которому пустыня была бы милосердна, - прямо сообщает ему мужчина.  
\- У нас с ней была пара разговоров. Мы дружим, - широко улыбается Эггси и получает такую же широкую улыбку от Али.  
\- Ты хороший парень, - заявляет он, хлопая Эггси по плечу и поднимаясь на ноги. - Пожелания? - Интересуется он, переводя взгляд на Мерлина.  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
\- Как всегда, на вкус хозяйки. Зачем нам менять традиции?  
Али улыбается, хлопает по плечу и Мерлина и уходит, скрываясь за дверью, расположенной за стойкой.  
\- Это чудно, - говорит Эггси, переходя на английский, не способный прекратить улыбаться, - я как будто попал домой.  
\- Я надеялся на этот эффект.  
\- Спасибо.  
Мерлин просто улыбается в ответ, не найдя слов для ответа на неожиданно тёплую благодарность.  
\- Всё выглядит так, будто ты здесь желанный гость, - продолжает Эггси.  
\- Я давно знаю этих людей. Мы начали жить здесь примерно в одно время. Я несколько раз помогал им с электроникой необходимой для этого места.  
Анвин улыбается. Мерлин говорит об этом так, будто это пустяки, обычное дело. Потому что для него это действительно так.   
\- Когда ты упоминал путешествия в пустыню, ты имел в виду… что?  
\- Я жил там, - кивает Эггси и зарабатывает в свою сторону взгляд одновременно удивленный, недоверчивый и любопытный. - Мама взяла меня с собой первый раз, когда мне было лет восемь.  
\- Чем занимается твоя мать?  
\- Она антрополог. В основном её интересуют кочевники Сахары. Потом я катался в пустыню с её аспирантом, который работает со схожей тематикой.  
\- Удивительно, - качает головой Мерлин. - Пустыня — не лучшее из впечатлений моей жизни.  
\- Я был там в мирное время, Мерлин, - напоминает Эггси. - Да, там всё ещё нет воды, палящее солнце, и пыль с песком, кажется, пробираются тебе под кожу, но люди живут там поколениями и не хотят ничего менять, потому что им там хорошо. И я могу их понять, в какой-то мере.  
Мерлин задумчиво кивает. Эггси легонько толкает его коленкой под столом.  
\- Нет, не начинай думать. Я знаю это выражение лица.  
Это срабатывает. Мерлин, коротко рассмеявшись, кивает.  
\- Хорошо, Эггси, как скажешь.  
\- Как тебя занесло в армию? - Спрашивает Эггси. - Если это свидание, мы должны задавать друг другу личные вопросы, да?  
\- Полагаю, да, - кивает Мерлин с серьёзным видом, но бросив на него позабавленный взгляд. - Мои причины достаточно прозаичны. В двадцать лет я оказался в ситуации, когда мне был нужен стабильный источник дохода, чтобы помогать семье.  
\- А что ты делал до двадцати?  
\- Учился в Кембридже.  
Эггси делает большие глаза.  
\- По стипендии, конечно. У моей семьи не набралось бы денег на плату за такое образование даже если попытаться сложить достаток всех поколений, думаю.  
\- Хорошо, когда ты умный, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Периодически это помогает, да. Так или иначе, чтобы где-то жить и что-то есть, мне нужно было помимо учебы и где-то работать. Свободных денег и времени, чтобы их заработать, у меня не было. Но надо было что-то делать.  
\- И ты ушел?  
\- Точно.  
\- И не жалеешь?  
Мерлин хмыкает и качает головой.  
Эггси хочется спросить ещё много о чем, забраться в эту историю глубже — потому что он понимает, что рассказанное — только малая часть, лежащая на поверхности. Но он понимает, что не должен этого делать — это не слишком тактично. Некуда спешить. У них есть всё время мира.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что я единственный человек в мире, образование которого ограничилось школой, - говорит он вместо всех вопросов, приходящих на ум.   
\- Чтобы в чем-то разбираться, не обязательно иметь образование. Чтобы быть умным — и подавно. И оба этих утверждения правдивы для тебя.  
\- Я не умный, - фыркает Эггси.  
Мерлин вскидывает брови.  
\- Действительно? Мы оба знаем один самый надежный показатель уровня твоего интеллекта, - с тонкой улыбкой говорит он.  
Эггси требуется пара секунд чтобы понять, о чем он — и рассмеяться.  
\- Ты про Гарри, да?  
\- Про него.  
\- Не могу с тобой поспорить.  
\- Правильно.  
Им приносят еду. Ничего, с чем Эггси был бы знаком — так что сперва Мерлин знакомит его с содержимым тарелок, после чего они приступают к еде. Эггси выражает своё отношение к её вкусовым качествам удовлетворённым мычанием, чем провоцирует очередную улыбку на лице Мерлина.  
\- Предполагаю, ты родился не в Марокко, - обходя необходимость задавать прямой вопрос, заключает Мерлин.  
\- Да, тут сложно ошибиться, - кивает Эггси. - Я родился где-то на этих островах.  
\- Могу я спросить, как ты оказался в Марокко?  
\- Сначала я оказался в Алжире. В девяносто шестом. А потом да, в Марокко.  
Эггси склоняет голову и смотрит на Мерлина. Судя по его кивку и выражению лица, дополнительных объяснений не требуется — он знает о той гражданской войне, жертвой которой оказался отец и первые шесть лет жизни Эггси.  
\- Ты был там? - Спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Да. Но позже. Моё первое серьёзное задание. Ненавижу эту страну, - с невеселым смешком отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Могу тебя понять, - улыбается Эггси и задаёт следующий вопрос, желая поменять тему на что-то более позитивное:  
\- Ну, а любимое место у тебя есть? Их тех, где ты был? Или это странный вопрос из-за характера твоей работы?  
\- Смотря как на него ответить. Потому что если брать в расчет все места, то любимым останется место, где я вырос.  
\- Шотландия, да? - Припоминает Эггси. Однажды в их разговоре очень вскользь всплыл вопрос о том, где Мерлин вырос — Эггси уже не помнил, к чему он был, но информацию запомнил.  
\- Точно, - с теплотой в голосе отзывается Мерлин.  
\- Полная противоположность пустыне, да?  
\- Действительно. Никогда не думал об этом в такой ключе.  
Эггси хочет было спросить, почему Мерлин не вернулся туда, но понимает, что это, скорее всего, снова приведёт их в печальные темы. Поэтому вместо этого он говорит:  
\- Даже мифология. Водяные духи-кони, - мечтательно вздыхает Эггси. - И язык. Отдельный язык, - ещё один мечтательный вздох — и на этот раз Мерлин не удерживается от смеха.   
\- Ты очень увлечен подобным, да?  
\- Ну да. Мамино влияние. Особую слабость я испытываю культурам, у которых сохранился свой язык, конечно, - тут до Эггси наконец доходит и он, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрит на Мерлина одновременно с надеждой, восторгом и испугом. - Не может же быть такого что ты знаешь арабский и фарси, но не знаешь своего языка?  
\- Не может, - подтверждает Мерлин с коротким кивком.  
Эггси разве что на месте не подпрыгивает.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь. Подлинее.  
И черт подери, гэльский идеально подходит мужчине. Эггси прикрывает глаза и едва ли не урчит.  
\- Это красиво, - говорит он. - Сможешь научить меня? Ну, основам.  
\- Могу попробовать, если хочешь. Но это не слишком практично.  
Эггси весело улыбается.  
\- Я знаю берберский.  
Мерлин приподнимает брови.  
\- Это впечатляюще.  
\- И также непрактично. Но это же… целая форма существования культуры заключенная в грамматические формы. Тут дело совсем не в практичности.  
Мерлин осознаёт, что вот уже довольно продолжительное время не может перестать делать две вещи — улыбаться и удивляться. Эггси казался очень простым парнем на первый взгляд — и, вероятно, намеренно вел себя так, чтобы производить именно это впечатление. Но на самом деле Эггси был куда более непростым — и страстная увлеченность, жадность, которые сквозили в нём сейчас, были чрезвычайно привлекательны. И Мерлин был уверен, что то, что он видит в парне сейчас — это только начало, первый слой, то, к чему легче всего добраться.   
\- Что? - Чуть сощурившись, спрашивает Эггси. - Что это за взгляд?  
\- Мне действительно надо отвечать тебе на этот вопрос? - Чуть изгибая бровь, интересуется Мерлин.  
На самом деле, Эггси, конечно, знает, что это за взгляд. Просто никто уже очень давно не смотрел на него взглядом, полным восхищения, так прямо и не скрываясь. Мерлин был первым человеком в жизни Эггси, кто не видел необходимости прятать от него свой влюблённый взгляд.  
\- Нет, не надо, - улыбается Эггси.  
Их разговор прерывается со сменой тарелок перед ними. Эггси не забывает похвалить еду — потому что это вежливо и потому что это действительно было вкусно, пусть и совершенно ново. Улыбка на лице Али становится ещё шире, хотя, казалось бы, шире уже некуда.  
Мерлин снова объясняет Эггси, что перед ним на тарелке. Эггси обреченно вздыхает.  
\- Что такое? - Настороженно спрашивает Мерлин.  
\- Не переживай, - посмеивается Эггси. - Просто это пахлава, печенье и халва. А я со своей сидячей работой и отсутствием времени на хоть какие-то целенаправленные занятия физической активностью рискую превратиться в шар.  
Конечно, две недели в Марокко, с ежеутренним плаванием в океане и регулярной беготнёй с детьми улучшили ситуацию — поэтому, наверное, Мерлин смотрит на него с таким недоверием, а потом просто заключает:  
\- Ешь.  
\- Как скажешь, - со смешком кивает Эггси, откусывая от печенья и издавая удовлетворённый звук — потому что это очень вкусно.  
\- А ты хорошо реагируешь на приказы, - иронично замечает Мерлин.  
Эггси поднимает на него озорной взгляд.  
\- О, ты себе даже не представляешь.  
Мерлин улыбается и качает головой. Эггси смеётся.  
Вскоре они, распрощавшись с хозяином заведения, выходят в вечерние сумерки Лондона. На Эггси по-прежнему кожаная куртка Мерлина. Мерлин по-прежнему в футболке. Они идут, почти соприкасаясь плечами и Эггси то и дело задевает пальцы мужчины своими — намеренно, конечно.  
\- Тебе не холодно? - Спрашивает Эггси.  
Мерлин отрицательно качает головой. И не врёт — когда Эггси для проверки касается предплечья мужчины, оно оказывается теплым — по сравнению с теплом кожи Мерлина пальцы Анвина кажутся ледяными.  
\- А вот ты мёрзнешь, - заключает Мерлин.  
\- Нет, это ты — ходячая печка, - фыркает Анвин в ответ. - Как это вообще?  
Мерлин просто пожимает плечами.  
\- Сколько языков ты знаешь? - Спрашивает Мерлин, возобновляя прерванный разговор.  
Эггси приходится задуматься ненадолго. Потом он просто начинает перечислять, загибая пальцы.  
\- Английский, арабский, французский. Берберский можно посчитать за половину — я хорошо его понимаю, но плохо говорю. И ещё половину за японский, который в процессе — получается три и две половины.  
\- То есть четыре?  
\- Ты не можешь сложить берберский и японский! Так что это две половины.  
\- Логично, - кивает Мерлин. - Ты учишь японский для какой-то конкретной цели?  
\- В основном для веселья. Гарри начал иметь какие-то дела с японцами и я понял, что неплохо бы было выучить все эти интересные непонятные иероглифы.  
\- Мне кажется, ты и твой сын не такие уж разные. Разные у вас только сферы интересов.  
\- Да, - задумчиво тянет Эггси. - Может быть ты прав.  
Они доходят до оставленного у края тротуара мотоцикла.  
\- Я могу подвезти тебя до дома, - предлагает Мерлин.  
Хоть Эггси и не ожидал, что ему предложат подняться — но всё равно ощущает укол разочарования. Глупые эмоции.  
\- Я могу согласиться, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Нужно одеть тебя потеплее, - окинув его быстрым взглядом, заключает Мерлин. - Пойдём.  
Эггси послушно направляется за мужчиной ко входу в дом.  
\- У тебя нет аллергии на домашних животных?  
\- Нет. У тебя есть домашние животные?  
Отвечать Мерлину не приходится — по ту сторону входной двери их уже встречают два пса. Мерлин гладит между ушей обоих и отгоняет от входа, чтобы Эггси мог пройти в узкий коридор начинающийся за входной дверью.  
\- У тебя две собаки, - заключает Эггси удивленно.  
\- Мхм, - согласно кивает Мерлин. - Хочешь познакомиться?  
\- А что если нет? - Спрашивает Эггси из чистого любопытства, потому что конечно он хочет познакомится.   
\- Тогда я скажу им идти в свою комнату. И мы пойдём наверх.  
\- И они послушаются?  
\- Конечно.  
Мерлин выглядит немного обиженным искренним удивлением Эггси. Это мило.   
\- Я ничего не знаю о собаках, - примирительно говорит Эггси, легонько толкнув Мерлина плечом. - И да, я не против познакомится, - добавляет он.  
Мерлин обхватывает его пальцы своими и тянет вглубь коридора — а Эггси удивлённо смотрит ему в затылок. Глупо, конечно, воспринимать каждое прикосновение Мерлина к себе с таким благоговением и волнением внутри, но Эггси ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Они останавливаются у лестницы, ведущей наверх, рядом с комнатой, которая в каком-то смысле принадлежит собакам, если исходить из слов Мерлина. Мужчина садится на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы и хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с собой, приглашая Эггси присоединиться, что он и делает.  
\- Сидеть, - коротко указывает Мерлин собакам, которые, вывалив языки и радостно размахивая хвостами тыкались носами в ладони мужчины явно требуя внимания.  
Эггси не без удивления смотрит на то, как обе собаки послушно садятся — правда, с абсолютно скорбными выражениями на мордах. Эггси не думал даже, что собаки умеют выглядеть так жалобно.  
Мерлин тем временем снова берёт Эггси за руку и направляет его ладонь в сторону той собаки, что чуть поменьше. Эггси не может даже предположить, что это за порода и есть ли она вообще — у пса волнистая и очень мягкия на вид черно-белая шесть, черная бусинка носа, висячие уши и в целом довольно потешный вид. Он с величайшей подозрительностью нюхает ладонь Эггси, получая в процессе подбадривающее почесывание за ухом от Мерлина.  
\- Это Курт. Он несколько застенчив с незнакомцами, - говорит тот.  
\- Ты назвал его в честь своего небезызвестного почти что земляка?* - Предполагает Эггси в шутку.  
\- Вообще-то да, - со смешком подтверждает Мерлин.   
Пес начинает нюхать руку Эггси выше — засунув нос под рукав кожанки.  
\- И чем он такое заслужил?  
\- Я нашел его на улице подросшим щенком. С отросшей и порядком слипшейся шерстью, которая сразу вызвала в моей голове ассоциацию с волосами соответствующего музыканта. Не знаю, потеряли его или выгнали — но по объявлению о находке так никто и не позвонил. Так что, полагаю, второе.   
Курт высовывается из рукава Эггси и требовательно тыкается влажным носом в его ладонь. Эггси вздрагивает и недоуменно смотрит на Мерлина.  
\- Он хочет меня съесть?  
\- Нет, он хочет, чтобы его погладили, - подсказывает Мерлин и наблюдает за тем, как парень аккуратно гладит пса между ушей. - После нелёгкого боя я отмыл и вычесал его — и оказалось, что он весьма симпатичный парень.  
\- Ох. Он такой мягкий, - завороженно тянет Эггси, подключая вторую руку к поглаживаниям.  
Курт, удовлетворённо выходнув, укладывает голову Эггси на колено.  
Второй пёс, оставленный без внимания, переступает передними лапами и издаёт короткий жалобный звук. Мерлин тут же обращает своё внимание на него, потрепав по холке.   
Эггси, не отвлекаясь от наглаживания Курта, наблюдает за этими двумя. Второй пёс был похож на немецкую овчарку — правда Эггси казалось, что те не бывают такими большими. А ещё было похоже, что эти двое — овчарка и Мерлин — вместе довольно давно и у них глубокая взаимная привязанность.  
\- Кажется, я знаю, кто появился у тебя первым, - заключает Эггси.  
\- Да, - подтверждает Мерлин. - Лет шесть назад я решил, что можно было бы завести собаку. Ещё примерно с год спустя появилась она.  
\- О. Это она.  
Заметив на себе внимание Эггси, собака потянулась в его сторону и ткнулась носом в его свободную коленку.   
\- Да, это она. И она не так подозрительна, как Курт, - поясняет Мерлин на ещё один испуганно-вопросительный взгляд растерянного парня. Тот аккуратно гладит овчарку.  
\- Как её зовут?  
\- Дану.  
Эггси выразительно изгибает на него бровь. Он мало что знает о кельтской мифологии, но имя матери-прародительницы кельтских богов ему известно.  
\- Она достойна своего имени, - пожимает плечами Мерлин.  
\- То есть, ты самая важная персона в этом доме? - Обращается Эггси к овчарке. Та коротко гавкает, будто соглашаясь, и лижет Эггси в щёку, вызывая у того заливистый, совсем мальчишеский смех.  
Мерлин улыбается и поднимается на ноги.   
\- Пойдём наверх, - говорит он.  
Они поднимаются на второй этаж — собаки следом.   
\- Подождёшь здесь с этими двумя? - спрашивает Мерлин у Эггси. Тот согласно кивает и усаживается на пол. Мерлин бросает ещё один взгляд на троицу, довольных компанией друг друга, и поднимается наверх.  
Эггси гладит собак и осматривается вокруг. На этом этаже расположена кухня и гостиная — в комнатах чисто и пусто, минимальный набор мебели, нейтральные цвета — ощущения от места почти такие же, как от квартиры Гарри. Эггси хмыкает и качает головой. Возможно, в чем-то двое мужчин похожи больше, чем можно подумать.  
\- Ваш папочка не привык вести оседлый образ жизни, да? - Обращается он к собакам. Возможно, странно говорить с животными, как с людьми. И Эггси бы этого не делал — но у этих двоих такие взгляды, будто они всё понимают.  
Отвечает Эггси, кончено, не Дану или Курт, а Мерлин.  
\- Думаю, ты прав.  
Эггси аж подпрыгивает.  
\- Господи боже, больше никогда так не делай!  
\- Хорошо, - легко соглашается Мерлин, протягивая Эггси руку и помогая подняться на ноги.  
\- Я разговаривал с собаками. Ты подслушивал, - обвиняет его Эггси, нахмурив брови и чуть надув губы — и Мерлину хочется поцеловать его прямо сейчас.  
\- Виноват, - соглашается он. - Снимешь куртку?  
Эггси кивает, скидывает с плеч куртку и протягивает Мерлину. Тот в свою очередь протягивает Эггси джемпер — темно-зелёный и очень мягкий, а куртку кидает на диван вместе с толстовкой, которую также принёс для Эггси сверху.  
Анвин натягивает джемпер через голову — рукава достают ему до кончиков пальцев, и это, в сочетании с взъерошенными светлыми волосами и всё ещё немного сердитым выражением лица в совокупности составляет преступно-прелестное зрелище. Мерлин делает полшага к Эггси, выправляет воротник его рубашки и, подняв его левую руку за запястье на уровень своей груди начинает загибать рукав джемпера, чтобы они не висели как у Пьеро.  
Эггси кажется, что он случайно забыл, как следует дышать. Он смотрит на пальцы Мерлина, которые справились с одним рукавом и принялись за второй, кладёт теперь освобождённую левую ладонь на чуть выше солнечного сплетения мужчины, скользя пальцами по хлопковой ткани футболки. Тут Мерлин ещё теплее — Эггси чувствует жар и твердость чужого тела под тканью, не опуская взгляда от лица мужчины. Когда тот заканчивает со вторым рукавом, то поднимает глаза и встречает взгляд Эггси — собирается что-то сказать — Эггси уверен, что это будет что-то про то, что они могут идти — поэтому Анвин затыкает его самым эффективным из всех известных способов — он его целует.  
Он пытается напирать — с Гарри каждый поцелуй — это маленькое сражение и Эггси привык целоваться так, будто делает это в последний раз — быстро, жадно и горячо. Но очень быстро оказывается, что существует и другая реальность — в которой Мерлин кладёт ладонь ему на затылок и не сжимает пальцы в волосах — просто поглаживает мягко, с небольшим приятным давлением и отстраняется от жадных губ на несколько миллиметров — которых достаточно, чтобы сделать их контакт почти что призрачным, но всё ещё существующим. Эггси выдыхает с усмешкой и снова подаётся вперёд — и позволяет чужим губам продолжить действие мягким, медленным поцелуем.  
Это хорошо. Это приятно и тепло, это рождает в солнечном сплетении мягкий трепет желания — и Эггси аккуратно цепляет нижнюю губу Мерлина зубами, прижимаясь к нему ближе, скользя пальцами под его футболку и сжимая их на голой коже над поясом джинсов.   
Поцелуй, как и всё хорошее в жизни, увы, не может длиться вечно — Мерлин прерывает его, Эггси недовольно ворчит, но и улыбается тоже, упираясь лбом в лоб Мерлина и сверкая на него взглядом исподлобья, искрящимся весельем, удовольствием и симпатией.  
Мерлин думает о том, что последним человеком, кто смотрел на него взглядом, близким к подобному, был Джеймс. И это было очень, очень много лет тому назад.  
\- Нам нужно отвезти тебя домой, - негромко говорит он.  
\- Мхм, - согласно мычит Эггси, не двигаясь с места. - Я не смогу сесть на мотоцикл прямо сейчас, - легко признаётся он, его улыбка становится шире.   
\- Я могу помочь? - Интересуется Мерлин.  
\- Да. Но ты не станешь, правда? Иначе мы бы уже были наверху.  
\- Ты слишком проницателен, - признаётся Мерлин с коротким смешком. - Это настораживает.  
\- Тебе нравится чужая проницательность, потому что у тебя её нет, - говорит Эггси быстрее, чем успевает подумать о том, что он продолжает делать то, что Мерлин только что назвал настораживающим. - Упс. Прости.   
\- Не страшно. Ты прав, - отвечает Мерлин. Его теплая ладонь скользит по спине Эггси широкими кругами — вниз через левую лопатку, вверх через правую. Эггси издаёт удовлетворенный звук и прикрывает глаза. Они стоят так несколько минут, пока Мерлин не отстраняется, перед этим коснувшись губами лба Эггси.  
\- Ты милый, - заявляет Анвин, открывая глаза.  
\- Что ж, спасибо, - со смешком отвечает Мерлин, берёт ладонь Анвина в свою и тянет его к выходу из гостиной и к лестнице вниз, сперва прихватив с дивана куртку и толстовку.  
На первом этаже , у последний ступеньки лестницы их встречают собаки — каждая с поводком в зубах и каждая при своём умоляющем взгляде.  
\- Нет, ребята, не сейчас, - говорит им Мерлин и Эггси почти готов обвинить его в бессердечности.  
\- Я никуда не спешу, знаешь? - Говорит Эггси. - Если ты, конечно, не против компании.  
\- Ничуть, - оглядывается на него Мерлин. - Что ж, это ваш счастливый день, - объявляет он уже собакам.  
Спустя пару минут они выходят из дома. Эггси достался поводок Дану. Размеров пёсик внушительных — её голова почти достаёт до бедра Эггси, и, хоть Мерлин и заверил его, что она очень послушная, Эггси всё равно немного нервничает.  
Но напрасно. Дану — или Дани, как называет её Мерлин, потому что, конечно, никто не будет окликать собаку на улице именем кельтской богини — со спокойствием и даже грацией трусит рядом с Эггси в темпе его шага, не обгоняя и не задерживаясь позади, в то время как Курт так и норовит убежать вперёд, или остановиться у фонаря, столба, куста. Эти намерения Мерлин каждый раз прерывает коротким «Рядом».   
Через десять минут они подходят к небольшому и совершенно безлюдному парку и отпускают собак с поводков.  
\- Ты сам их дрессируешь?  
\- Сейчас — да. Но начинали мы с профессионалом.  
\- И сколько времени это занимает?  
\- Около года с Куртом. Меньше с Дани.  
\- Она старше, правильно?  
Мерлин кивает.  
\- Ей пять с небольшим. Курту около трёх.  
На этом моменте к ним возвращаются собаки. Дани — с палкой в зубах — останавливается напротив Мерлина. Мерлин берёт палку и, размахнувшись, бросает её в темноту впереди. Собаки уносятся следом.  
\- Они правда всё понимают, или мне кажется? - решает поинтересоваться Эггси.  
\- Тебе не кажется. Они умные животные.  
\- И тебе с ними проще, чем с людьми, - чуть склонив голову, заключает Эггси. Мерлин усмехается и кивает. Эггси осекается. - Черт. Я опять это делаю. Общение с Гарри и Рокси не идёт мне на пользу.  
\- Ничего. Кроме того, не то, чтобы ты говорил что-то оскорбительное. Это правда.  
Эггси внимательно смотрит на Мерлина — но тот, похоже, не лукавит.  
\- Я всё равно постараюсь этого не делать, - заключает Эггси и берёт Мерлина под руку, уютно прислоняясь к его боку.  
Собаки возвращаются с палкой. Мерлин кидает её ещё раз.  
\- У Курта есть порода? Дани похожа на немецкую овчарку, но я плох в этом, так что может быть я только что оскорбил животное.  
\- Я ничего ей не расскажу, - обещает Мерлин. - И ты наполовину прав. Дани — королевская пастушья. Метис овчарки и маламута — в её случае. Курт — метис пуделя и бордер-колли.  
Эггси изгибает бровь.  
\- Пудель? Бордер-колли? Кому вообще пришло в голову их скрестить?  
Мерлин улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
\- Ну ладно. Он симпатичный, - улыбается Анвин.  
Спустя полчаса они возвращаются к Мерлину, ещё спустя пять минут Эггси снова садится позади него на мотоцикл.  
В этот раз дорога занимает ещё меньше времени — Мерлин едет немного быстрее и дороги в субботу вечером довольно свободны на всём протяжении их пути.  
\- Зайдёшь? - Спрашивает Эггси, протягивая Мерлину шлем.  
Тот бросает на него задумчивый взгляд. Эггси фыркает, берёт Мерлина за запястье и тянет его в сторону дома.  
Захлопнув за собой входную дверь, Эггси прижимается к ней спиной и тянет к себе Мерлина, прикрывая глаза, когда одна ладонь мужчины ложится на заднюю сторону его шеи, а другая скользит по боку и останавливается на бедре.  
\- Что ты задумал?  
\- Всего лишь поцелуй на прощание, - с самым хитрым видом обещает Эггси. - Лучше не делать этого снаружи. В одном из домов напротив живёт очень любопытная пожилая мисс. Несчастная и так уже окончательно запуталась в том, сколько у меня детей, кто моя жена или муж, а кто - многочисленные любовники и любовницы.  
\- Кажется, тебя это забавляет.  
\- Конечно, - широко улыбается Эггси. - Что ж. Поцелуешь меня? - Интересуется он, чуть наклонил голову к правому плечу.  
Мерлин смотрит на парня с тёплой улыбкой.  
\- Постарайся помнить, что это не сражение, - напоминает ему Мерлин, потому что целуется Анвин так, будто делает это в последний раз в жизни.  
\- Сделаю всё что в моих силах, - едва ли не урчит Эггси прежде чем губы Мерлина касаются его губ в мягком, аккуратном поцелуе.  
Эггси неровно выдыхает и сжимает пальцы на лопатках Мерлина, когда тот скользит языком по его нижней губе, по кромке зубов — внутрь рта, углубляя поцелуй и прижимая Анвина теснее к себе рукой, которая лежит на его бедре — и хватка на бедре Эггси, надо сказать, совсем не такая же нежная и аккуратная, как весь этот поцелуй. Эггси нравится контраст — и он весьма откровенно вжимается бедрами в бёдра мужчины, не беспокоясь особенно о каких-то там условных приличиях.  
\- Черт тебя дери, - тихо и медленно шепчет он в губы Мерлина, когда тот отстраняется, прежде чем уткнуться носом в изгиб его шеи, пряча лицо.  
Он слышит смешок мужчины сверху и чувствует, как его пальцы скользят по его пояснице, с мягким нажимом в некоторых точках. Это очень приятно и Эггси удовлетворённо мычит.  
\- Мне пора, - спустя пару минут заключает Мерлин.  
\- Конечно, тебе пора, - ворчит Эггси, но улыбается мужчине, когда тот отступает от него, разрывая контакт. - Позвонишь мне?  
Мерлин улыбается. Эггси совершенно неотразим.  
\- Позвоню, - обещает он.  
Улыбка Эггси становится ещё шире, от делает шаг к Мерлину, сжимает его пальцы в своих и касается губами его щеки.  
\- Увидимся.  
\- Увидимся, - вторит ему Мерлин.  
Закрыв за мужчиной дверь, Эггси с мечтательной улыбкой и вздохом снова приваливается к ней спиной.   
И как, скажите на милость, ему сегодня удастся заснуть — после такого?  
С ещё одним тяжелым вздохом Эггси отталкивается от двери и, теребя в пальцах рукав мерлинового джемпера, идёт принимать душ.  
***  
В душе организм напоминает ему, что он только что обжимался с одним очень, очень привлекательным мужчиной в темной прихожей своего дома, а до этого — в его гостиной и о том, что секса у него не было уже больше месяца, а вот воображение осталось всё тем же. Стоя под теплым душем, Эггси надеется просто продышать через всё это — он никогда не был большим любителем мастурбировать — это напоминало ему его мучительный пубертат, когда организм буквально заставлял его это делать. Ещё более глупым казалось обходиться собственной рукой, при наличии уже не одного, а двух потрясающих мужчин, имевших на него виды.  
Это наводит его на мысль. Не самую мудрую, может быть — но не то чтобы Эггси был известен своей способностью действовать только на основе хорошо взвешенных решений. Будь всё так - это была бы страшно скучная жизнь.  
Поэтому спустя полчаса он уже стоит перед дверью в квартиру Гарри, с капюшоном, накинутым на ещё влажные волосы, и жмет на кнопку звонка. После чего прячет руки в карманы толстовки и терпеливо ждёт, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Гарри должен быть дома. Эггси видел, что в окнах кухни горел свет.  
Спустя пару минут дверь открывается и Гарри награждает Эггси недоуменным взглядом, но отступает назад, жестом руки приглашая Эггси проходить. Тот улыбается и заходит в квартиру, закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Что-то случилось? - Спрашивает Гарри, хотя мальчишка не выглядит так, будто у него проблемы. Откровенно говоря, он выглядит так, что можно подумать, что он провел вечер в компании Лиззи и её непростых «сигарет», а не Мерлина — и теперь порядочно под кайфом — эта расслабленность, мягкая мечтательная улыбка и заговорщический взгляд с хитрецой.  
\- Ммм. Нет. Да. Кажется, ты меня испортил. Я рассчитывал на секс после первого свидания.  
Мальчишка хмыкает, кусает губу, и опустив взгляд начинает теребить одну из пуговиц на рубашке Харта.  
Гарри же, ухмыльнувшись, заключает:  
\- Вот оно что.  
\- Это потому что со мной что-то не так?  
За это Эггси зарабатывает ещё один недоуменный взгляд, которого не замечает, всё ещё рассматривая черную пуговицу на серой «домашней» рубашке Харта.  
\- Нет, это потому что Мерлин — чертов джентльмен который не будет ложиться в постель с человеком, который ему нравится, после первого же вечера, проведённого вместе.  
\- И сколько вечеров должно пройти?  
\- Я не знаю, Эггси, - Харт улыбается, позабавленный. - Никогда не был в рядах тех, кто ему симпатичен, так что мы обходились без условностей.  
Эггси наконец поднимает на него взгляд.  
\- Что ты только что сказал? Ты спал с ним?  
\- С этого началось наше знакомство, да.  
\- И чему я вообще удивляюсь, - бормочет Эггси себе под нос. - Ладно. Мы поговорим об этом позже. Ты занят?  
Гарри кивает.  
\- Я работаю.  
\- Я могу тебя отвлечь?  
Ещё один позабавленный взгляд.  
\- Ты уже это делаешь, Эггси.  
\- Значит, ты не против? - Уточняет Эггси, наконец переставая терзать несчастную пуговицу чтобы подняться пальцами к верхней застёгнутой пуговице на рубашке и расстегнуть её.  
\- Я все равно собирался дать отдохнуть глазам, - с тонкой улыбкой и самым повседневным видом отвечает Харт.  
Эггси фыркает и пытается сердито зыркнуть на Гарри — но выходит у него неубедительно.  
\- Ты можешь отвлечься больше чем на десять минут? - Интересуется он, поддевая пальцами и расстёгивая вторую пуговицу.  
Ладонь Гарри ложится на шею Эггси сзади. Харт чуть сжимает пальцы и у Анвина ощутимо слабеют колени.  
\- Смотря что ты предлагаешь.  
\- Я хочу чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
Гарри чуть изгибает бровь. Обычно Анвин не заявлял о своих желаниях так прямо и с такой неожиданной… определённостью.  
\- Я вижу, свидание прошло хорошо, - заключает он.  
Эггси, склонив голову, наблюдает, как Гарри улыбается уголком рта и думает о том, что он самый прекрасный и самый невыносимый человек на планете.  
\- Более чем. Было мило.  
\- И теперь ты хочешь чего-то чуть менее милого?  
Вторая рука Харта сжимается на бедре Эггси и Анвин чувствует просто колоссальное по своей силе облегчение — потому что когда Харт держит его так, ему самому держать себя совсем не нужно. Это была одна из самых ценных вещей в отношениях с мужчиной — то, что постепенно, маленькими шагами, находясь вместе с ним, Эггси научился отпускать контроль.  
К сожалению, от него очевидно ожидали ответа.  
\- Точно, - не слишком внятно бормочет Эггси, и касается кончиком носа тонкой кожи за ухом мужчины. - Но в основном я просто ужасно по тебе соскучился. То, что ты при этом ещё можешь обеспечить нужный контраст — просто удачное совпадение.  
Пока мальчишка не видит — Гарри может позволить себе улыбнуться со всем теплом, которое он ощущает сейчас, когда Анвин говорит ему это. Забавно, насколько способным он был — за год он научился изящно уравновешивать любые сентиментальности, которые Гарри не слишком хорошо переносил, верной дозой цинизма — вот как сейчас. Такое Гарри просто не мог не признать очаровательным. И в каком-то смысле это были ужасные моменты — потому что в них он довольно отчетливо ощущал свою глубокую привязанность к мальчишке.   
\- Вот как?  
\- Ага. Иногда я ненавижу твою работу с её приоритетным правом на тебя.  
Эггси фыркает — его дыхание щекочет шею Харта.  
\- Ладно. Разувайся. Посмотрим, что можно сделать, - хмыкает Гарри вместо ответа на эту реплику.   
Эггси скидывает кроссовки даже не собираясь отстраняться от Гарри, но не сопротивляется, когда тот отстраняется сам, берёт его за руку и ведёт за собой в сторону спальни. Эггси переплетает их пальцы, улыбается и думает о том, что выглядит сейчас очень и очень глупо.   
Они заходят в спальню. Гарри отпускает руку Эггси, подходит к выключателю у стены чтобы включить подсветку по периметру потолка, оставляющую комнату в мягком рассеянном свете, вынимает из брюк телефон, нажимает пару кнопок и кладет его на столик стоящий у стены вместе с очками. После этого он разворачивается к Анвину и, окинув его внимательным взглядом, интересуется:  
\- Почему ты ещё одет, Эггси?  
Анвин улыбается. О, это именно то, что было ему нужно.   
Он раздевается, явно жертвуя изяществом ради скорости. Гарри, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдает за ним этим своим тёмным, внимательный взглядом — и подходит, как только Эггси переступает через джинсы, стянув их вместе с бельём и носками.   
Ладони Харта занимают прежнее положение — на шее и на бедре. Эггси выдыхает, прикрывает глаза и остаётся так — неподвижным, гадая, получит ли он поцелуй за послушание и терпение.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - с тёплым смешком шепчет Харт ему в губы.  
Эггси получает свой поцелуй — быстрый и влажный, с укусами и дразнящими скольжениями чужого языка через кромку зубов. Когда Гарри отстраняется — скорее не отстраняясь сам, а отталкивая от себя Эггси — его правая рука уже лежит на горле мальчишки, а левая - на его ягодице, подушечки пальцев соскальзывают в ложбинку и упираются в мягкую кожу под косточкой копчика.  
\- Черт возьми, я люблю тебя, - выдыхает Эггси. Звучит это тихо, но при этом так рьяно, что это немного пугает даже самого Анвина, сказавшего это.  
Гарри ухмыляется. Его левая ладонь сдвигается — и Эггси хватает Гарри за запястье, не давая убрать её с жалобным звуком, за который ему даже не стыдно.  
\- Я просил тебя воздержаться от подобного, - замечает Харт, но оставляет ладонь там, где её остановил Эггси.  
\- Я знаю. Я ни при чем. Ты делаешь это со мной, - улыбается Эггси и снова трётся кончиком носа о местечко за ухом Гарри в примирительном и успокаивающем жесте. Эггси знает - Харта действительно пугают его прямые признания в любви — он чувствует его испуг прямо сейчас, пальцами, которые сжаты на его запястье и касаются точки пульса.  
«Нелепый человек», - думает Эггси с той нежностью, которая сильна настолько, что делает больно.   
\- Отпусти руку, - говорит ему Харт и Эггси, помедлив пару секунд, разжимает пальцы и внутренне замирает, ожидая, что Гарри сейчас отстранится. Но он этого не делает — вместо этого он поднимает освобожденную руку и давит двумя пальцами на нижнюю губу Эггси. - Открывай.  
Анвин послушно размыкает губы, позволяя пальцам Харта скользнуть внутрь его рта. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть этого пристального темного взгляда, который ему сложно выдержать даже спустя год — когда Гарри смотрит так, ему кажется, что он стоит перед ним с раскрытой грудиной и обнаженным сердцем.  
Иногда Гарри заставляет его открывать глаза — но сегодня не такой день. Сегодня Гарри только сжимает пальцы на его горле чуть сильнее и говорит:  
\- Постарайся хорошенько, иначе мне придётся отпустить тебя и идти за смазкой. Ты же этого не хочешь?  
Анвин чуть качает головой в отрицание — нет, он не хочет, хотя и идти Харту пришлось бы максимум до ванной комнаты. Но Эггси нравится так. Он старательно вылизывает пальцы Харта до тех пор, пока тот не тянет их обратно. Эггси чуть сжимает зубы, царапнув по костяшкам и тут же отпускает, открывая наконец глаза и сверкая на Гарри хулиганским взглядом.  
Тот усмехается, легонько хлопает Эггси по щеке ладонью другой руки и быстро касается его губ своими, в то время как влажные пальцы уже обводят колечко мышц и давят в его центр. Гарри не делает и попытки быть хоть сколько-то аккуратным — его средний палец скользит внутрь Анвина сразу до второй фаланги — Эггси всхлипывает, жмурится и комкает в пальцах рубашку на груди Гарри, который толкает палец ещё глубже внутрь — и потом наружу, по пути едва-едва задевая чувствительную точку внутри. И потом он повторяет то же самое снова. И снова. И снова. А потом прибавляет указательный палец — и начинает слегка проворачивать кисть.  
Это должно быть пыткой. Это и есть, наверное, пытка — в какой-то степени, но Анвину чертовски хорошо — несмотря на то, что он по-прежнему цепляется за Харта до белеющих костяшек и несмотря на то, что из-за разницы в росте ему приходится стоять на носках. Зато Гарри позволяет ему тереться членом о своё бедро. Зато он смотрит на него этим своим сытым и довольных взглядом — уже не таким резким и непереносимым, как вначале, куда более теплым и мягким, таким, какой появился у него только после прошлого Рождества.  
\- Я думаю, - облизав пересохшие губы, начинает Эггси, - ты можешь сделать со мной, что хотел.  
Гарри, приподняв брови в нескрываемом удивлении, смотрит на мальчишку.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это то, что ты называл чем-то, что слишком для тебя? И что я не остановлюсь, если начну?  
\- Формально, - мурлычет Эггси, - ты уже начал. Я хочу этого.  
Эггси понимает, что он наверняка такой же поехавший, как Гарри, раз собирается позволить Харту растянуть себя до состояния, когда он сможет принять все пять его пальцев. Что он, более того, искренне хочет этого — и сейчас твердый больше от этой мысли, чем от пальцев Гарри, двигающихся в нем почти насухую.  
Харт какое-то время молчит, внимательно разглядывая Анвина. Потом усмехается, сжимает пальцы в его волосах и говорит, прислонившись губами к его губам:  
\- Ты моя девочка для развлечений, верно?**  
\- Ммм, - с утвердительной интонацией мычит Эггси в ответ, улыбаясь. Боже, каждый раз он думает, что их с Гарри развлечения не могут стать ещё грязнее, и каждый раз он ошибается. Он, вроде бы, никогда не находил удовольствия в ассоциировании себя с другим полом, но когда Гарри говорит это, и говорит это так, Эггси пробирает.  
\- Думаю, нам лучше переместиться на кровать, - заключает Харт. Эггси согласно кивает. Гарри хлопает его по ягодице, отстраняется и говорит:  
\- Жди.  
\- Прямо здесь? - Уточняет Анвин.  
Гарри кивает. Почему он не может лечь, Эггси не спрашивает — и зарабатывает от Гарри улыбку.  
Гарри выходит из ванной буквально через полминуты — с парой полотенец и смазкой. Он кидает смазку на кровать, расстилает по ней полотенца и кивает Эггси на постель.  
\- Как ты меня хочешь?  
\- Пока что — как тебе нравится.  
Эггси, понятное дело, хочет быть лицом к Гарри. Он полуложится, опираясь на локти, и подтягивает ноги к себе, и, когда Гарри садится перед ним, упирается стопой одной ноги ему в бедро, а вторую устраивает на его плече. И ему даже ни капельки не стыдно.  
Харт ухмыляется, поворачивает голову и коротко прикусывает кожу на чуть выпирающей косточке на лодыжке. Эггси прикусывает губу и с нетерпением ёрзает на кровати.  
\- Гарри…  
\- Приподнимись, - говорит он и когда Эггси приподнимает бёдра, кладёт под них полотенце.  
Первые два пальца, на этот раз в смазке, чувствуются чем-то почти что обескураживающе недостаточным. Гарри понимает всё по этому невозможному жалобному излому бровей мальчишки — и добавляет третий палец. Эггси удовлетворённо выдыхает и прикрывает глаза. Это идеально — от того, как натягиваются вокруг мышц пальцы, немного больно — но это исключительно приятная боль. Когда Гарри проделывает этот свой трюк — проворачивает кисть, толкается пальцами максимально глубоко и проводит большим пальцем по промежности вниз, Эггси перетряхивает и он стонет, откидывая голову назад.   
Но на этом Гарри не останавливается и смыкает губы на члене Эггси, обводя головку языком по кругу и слизывая с неё естественную смазку. Анвин пытается уйти от контакта, дёрнуться бедрами назад — но Харт сжимает пальцы на его бедре, надёжно удерживая на месте.  
\- Чему ты сопротивляешься, милый? - Интересуется Харт, как только его рот освобождается, продолжая ритмично трахать мальчишку пальцами и добавляя ещё смазки.  
\- Оргазму, - огрызается Эггси. Анвин совершенно очарователен в такие моменты — когда он огрызается, насажанные на его пальцы, с крепко стоящим членом и ярким румянцем на скулах.  
\- Но я не говорил тебе делать этого.  
Эггси бросает на Харта сердитый и возмущенный взгляд. Гарри улыбается и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы поцеловать мальчишку. Пока они целуются, Харт разводит пальцы внутри Эггси и тот стонет ему в губы, жмурясь.  
\- Я хочу ещё. Пожалуйста, - сдавленно просит он, не открывая глаз и сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Харта. Гарри усмехается, скользит губами по линии челюсти мальчишки к его уху и говорит тихо:  
\- Ты так сильно хочешь быть хорошей девочкой?  
По какой-то причине периодическое обращение к Анвину как к легкомысленной потаскушке последнее время делало что-то интересное с мальчишкой. Гарри не был против — особенно учитывая, что он имел возможность наблюдать, как Эггси разрывается между возбуждением и стыдом.   
Анвин всхлипывает и кивает головой, жмурясь ещё сильнее.  
\- Открой глаза, Эггси.  
Эггси открывает глаза, но смотрит прямо перед собой, в потолок.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Гарри давит на растянутое колечко мышц мизинцем. Когда подушечка пальца минует с трудом поддающиеся мышцы, Эггси смотрит на Гарри.   
Харт понятия не имел, что всё ещё может так чувствовать — но когда мальчишка смотрит на него в такие моменты — широко раскрытыми глазами, блестящими лихорадочным желанием, наполненными и страхом, и покорностью — в нём будто бы всё на пару секунд замирает и обрывается. Ощущение похоже на падение, но не вниз, а вверх.   
\- Ты — совершенство, Эггси, - говорит Харт, удерживая взгляд Эггси когда его пальцы проскальзывают в мальчишку по вторую фалангу и дальше.  
\- Ох черт. Святой боже, - бормочет мальчишка, наконец полностью ложась на кровати и хватаясь пальцами за предплечье Гарри.  
\- Дать тебе перерыв?  
Эггси отрицательно мотает головой, прикусывает нижнюю губу и делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, пока Харт плавно двигает пальцами, заставляя мышцы растягиваться шире. Эггси может это выдержать — и может выдержать больше. Гарри знает, потому что трахал мальчишку одновременно членом и пальцами и Эггси принимал это с завидным энтузиазмом.  
Он скользит пальцами по полутвёрдому члену Эггси, кончики пальцев внутри Анвина достают аккурат до его простаты — и это, конечно, немного отвлекает мальчишку — некоторое время комнату наполняет только шумное неровное дыхание Анвина, прерывающееся короткими стонами. Только когда сложенные вместе пальцы Гарри проскальзывают в Эггси целиком, почти до ко костяшек, и он разводит их внутри — он получает настоящую реакцию от Эггси, которую так любит — он прогибается в спине, пытаясь уйти от контакта и мелко дрожа, с тихими проклятиями на губах и совершенно шальным взглядом, и останавливает ладонь Гарри, скользящую по его члену, накрывая её своей и сжимая пальцы. Харт понимает, что его мальчишка на грани оргазма.  
\- Я… ты не собираешься заняться со мной сексом, нет?  
Гарри не может удержаться от смешка.  
\- Нет, милый. Во-первых, - Гарри скидывает ладонь Эггси со своей, снова начиная медленные движения по члену Эггси, - мне ещё нужно работать. Кое с чем, что требует мозгов, не расслабленных после хорошего секса. Во-вторых, - Гарри усмехается и смотрит Анвину в глаза. - Ты так хорошо растянут, что я едва ли что-то почувствую.  
Гарри сжимает пальцы на члене Эггси сильнее и давит подушечкой большого пальца на границу растянутых, кажется, до предела мышц. У него нет намерения добавлять ещё и большой палец — Анвину это не нужно. Ему нужно только это небольшое количество болезненного давления — и мальчишка кончает со стоном, срывающимся на всхлипы, хватаясь пальцами за полотенце и простыни под собой. Он кончает негромко, но, судя по тому, что Харт видит, что у мальчишки непроизвольно закатываются глаза — дело тут скорее в нехватке воздуха, а не в малой интенсивности оргазма.  
Пока Эггси отключен от внешнего мира, Харт позволяет себе тёплую улыбку, направленную в его сторону. Он аккуратно освобождает свои пальцы, вытирает их об полотенце под бедрами Эггси. Пальцы другой руки, испачканные спермой Анвина, он подносит к губам мальчишки, склоняясь ближе к нему.  
Эггси послушно открывает рот и вылизывает его пальцы со слабыми стонами, вырывающимися у него вместе с выдохами.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - хвалит Гарри после того как его пальцы вылизаны начисто.  
\- Ты отвратительно-грязный тип, мистер Харт, - не открывая глаз, с мечтательной улыбкой и голосом, полным абсолютного обожания, слабо выговаривает Эггси.  
\- Ты прав, - соглашается Гарри с улыбкой.  
Он хлопает Эггси по бедру, тот без вопросов приподнимает бедра — Гарри вынимает из под мальчишки полотенца и накрывает его покрывалом.  
\- Поспи, - говорит он, касаясь губами виска Эггси.  
Тот издаёт звук, призванный выражать протест против этого предложения, но протест этот выходит совсем неубедительным. Гарри гладит Эггси по влажным от пота волосам и через десять секунд мальчишка уже мирно спит.   
Харт уходит в ванную, кидает полотенца в корзину для белья, умывается и моет руки и, забрав очки и телефон, уходит наверх, в кабинет.  
***  
Эггси просыпается, немного дезориентированный. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить, где он и почему он совершенно голый. С первым ему помогает запах Гарри на подушке под щекой. Со вторым — ощущения ниже поясницы. Эггси широко зевает, трёт глаза и поворачивается на бок, чтобы взглянуть на часы — почти три часа ночи.  
Эггси зевает ещё раз и сползает с кровати, направляясь в ванную. Он принимает быстрый душ, умывается, чистит зубы и, завернувшись в нелепый, но очень мягких бордовый халат Харта направляется на его поиски, шлёпая босыми ногами по полу.  
Харт находится в самом ожидаемом месте — в своём кабинете. Эггси встаёт в дверном проёме и негромко стучит по дверному косяку. Гарри, стоящий над столом в углу кабинета, на котором внахлёст разложено несколько огромных карт, поднимает взгляд. Очки сползли ему на самый кончик носа и это, в сочетании с лёгкой лохматостью, совсем несвойственной Гарри, придаёт ему милейший вид.   
\- Почему ты не спишь? Заходи.  
\- Потому что я поспал, - Эггси подходит к Гарри, смотрит на карты, которые тот так внимательно изучает — все их пересекает множество нарисованных поверх печатной картинки цветных линий. Их значение для Эггси — загадка, поэтому он пожимает плечами и отходит к окну. - Почему ты не спишь?  
\- Я работаю, Эггси.  
\- Три часа ночи, - закатывает глаза Анвин.  
\- Дай мне ещё пятнадцать минут тишины, - просит Гарри.  
Эггси кивает, делает круг по комнате и после усаживается в кресло и наблюдает за Гарри. Спустя обозначенные пятнадцать минут тот садится за стол, двигает открытый ноутбук ближе к себе и обращается к Эггси:  
\- Ещё пара дней в начале следующей недели — и у меня будет заметно меньше работы.  
Эггси изгибает бровь, удивленный. Такое выражение удивления было очень характерно для Гарри — и Анвин неосознанно перенял его у мужчины.  
\- Почему ты мне это говоришь?  
Эггси знает, почему Харт это говорит. Он просто хочет услышать это от него.  
\- Я смогу уделять тебе больше времени. Я не могу искренне сказать, что мне жаль, что я не мог делать этого пару последних месяцев. У меня было много работы, и я люблю делать свою работу. Но я могу сказать, что я рад, что скоро у меня снова появится эта возможность.  
Эггси улыбается.  
\- Ты чертовски мил, Гарри Харт.  
\- Ни слова, - бросив на Эггси строгий взгляд, отвечает Гарри.  
Эггси тихо посмеивается и машет на Харта, который бросает на него ещё один сердитый взгляд, рукой.  
\- Смотри в свой ноутбук, может, ты сможешь напугать буквы этим своим взглядом.  
\- Нахал, - с едва заметной улыбкой говорит Гарри, возвращаясь взглядом к экрану ноутбука и начиная что-то печатать.  
\- Кстати, - снова заговаривает Эггси спустя несколько минут, - ты ничего не говоришь о Ньюбери. Это потому что ты решил не брать меня с собой на этот раз?  
\- Это потому, - отвечает Гарри, продолжая печатать, - что мы определились с датами только на этой неделе и я не собирался обсуждать это посреди ночи. Первые выходные сентября. Ты, конечно, приглашен.  
Эггси кусает щёку изнутри, чтобы не расцвести совсем уж глупой, счастливой улыбкой. Гарри отвлекается от ноутбука, чтобы посмотреть на мальчишку внимательным взглядом.  
\- Что заставило тебя всерьёз переживать об этом?  
\- Я не знаю, - пожимает плечами Эггси. - Наверное, иногда я всё ещё не могу поверить в то, что ты так серьёзен по поводу всего… этого.  
\- Я тоже порой не могу поверить в это, - со смешком отвечает Гарри.  
Эггси закатывает глаза. Очень обнадёживает, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Итак, мне нужно придумать, куда деть трёх детей?  
\- Не обязательно.  
\- Что это значит? - Недоуменно хмурится Эггси.  
Гарри замолкает и Эггси видит его нерешительность. Видеть Гарри, одолеваемого какими-то сомнениями вообще непривычно. До неуютного.   
\- Просто скажи, - просит Эггси.  
\- Ты можешь взять их с собой. Обычно формат предполагал присутствие только совершеннолетних, но в этот раз мы решили попробовать немного снизить возрастное ограничение.  
\- Немного?  
\- От семи лет, - пожимает плечами Гарри. - Возможно, это будет безумие. Может быть, нет. В любом случае многие приезжают на вечеринку с целью отдохнуть от своих отпрысков, так что едва ли случится так, что там будет толпа детей.  
Всё это Гарри говорит, внимательно уставившись в монитор. И в этот раз Эггси просто не в состоянии сдерживать совершенно глупую улыбку.  
\- Спасибо, Гарри.  
\- За что ты меня благодаришь? Это даже не моя идея.  
\- Ага, - легко соглашается Эггси. - Гарри? - Начинает он спустя пару минут.  
\- Да?  
\- И всё-таки как насчет того, чтобы трахнуть меня?  
Гарри переводит на него позабавленный взгляд и качает головой. Мальчишка смотрит на него с обидой и недоумением. Если раньше Харт почувствовал раздражение из-за подобного взгляда, то сейчас, когда этот взгляд исходит от Эггси, он находит это подкупающим. Настолько, что он даже готов объясниться.  
\- Тебе будет больно, Эггси. И это будет не тот уровень боли, который ты считаешь приятным. Это будет простая острая боль.  
\- И ты не хочешь заставлять меня её терпеть? Потому что я бы мог.  
\- Не хочу, - кивает Гарри. Если честно, его это ужасает. Он давно не чувствовал в себе потребности заботиться о чужом комфорте.  
Эггси поднимается со своего места на кресле, обходит стол, за которым сидит Гарри и присаживается на край стола.   
\- Тогда ты можешь пустить меня под стол, - с самым невинным видом предлагает Анвин, поднимая со стола ручку и принимаясь перекладывать её с пальца на палец.  
Гарри усмехается, снимает очки, трёт глаза и отодвигает стул от стола на расстояние едва достаточное для того, чтобы Эггси смог нырнуть под стол.  
Анвин улыбается своей хулиганской улыбкой, наклоняется, упираясь ладонями в колени Харта, мимолётным прикосновением губ скользит по шраму под его глазом и после опускается на колени, устраиваясь между разведённым ног Гарри и проворными пальцами расстёгивая его брюки. Он сжимает пальцы на члене Харта через тонкую ткань белья и пару раз с нажимом проводит по нему основанием ладони, вызывая болезненное, но приятное ощущение, которое всегда действует безотказно. Эггси изучил реакции Харта достаточно — он может сделать его твердым через ткань одежды за считанные секунды. И Анвину нравится это осознание. Он с тихим довольным урчанием проводит носом снизу вверх по основанию члена мужчины и сжимает губы на головке, всё так же через ткань.  
\- Эггси, - тихо, низко с угрожающим глухим рыком в горле говорит Гарри.  
Эггси поднимает взгляд вверх и улыбается, медленно тянет пояс белья вниз и освобождает член Харта. Анвину нравится, когда Гарри остаётся перед ним почти полностью одетым, хотя раньше его это раздражало. Но теперь, когда он знает, что на самом деле он уже пробрался в мужчину куда глубже, чем под одежду, что он пробрался под его кожу — ему это нравится.  
\- Я хочу чувствовать то, что твой член был в моём горле весь день. Так же, как я буду чувствовать то, что позволил тебя растянуть себя едва ли не на всю ширину твоей ладони.  
\- Если ты так любезно просишь, - смотря на него вниз, ухмыляется Харт. Его пальцы сжимаются в волосах Эггси и тот закрывает глаза, удовлетворённо выдыхает и открывает рот, позволяя Харту самому опустить себя на его член.  
Спустя полчаса глухих стонов, невнятных звуков, недостатка кислорода, слюны, стекающей от уголков рта к подбородку и слёз, выступающих в уголках глаз Эггси оказывается вознаграждён стоном на грани рыка, пальцами, сильнее сжимающимися в волосах и терпким вкусом спермы, наполняющим его рот.  
Он глотает всё до последней капли и старательно вылизывает Гарри, прежде чем отстраниться и привести его одежду в порядок. У Анвина ноет челюсть и першит в горле, но это именно то, о чем он просил. Харт тянет Эггси вверх, до тех пор, пока он не оказывается сидящим лицом к нему на его коленях — и целует — жадно и глубоко, слизывая с языка Анвина собственный вкус.  
Его рука скользит под отворот халата и сжимается на члене мальчишки — твердом несмотря на то, что он себя не касался. Из горла Эггси вырывается неконтролируемый беспомощный всхлип.   
Не разрывая поцелуя, Харт дотягивается до стола и убирает в сторону лежащие перед ним ноутбук и документы. Что-то летит на пол, но ни один из них не обращает на это внимания. Гарри сталкивает Эггси со своих коленей, и разворачивает его за бедра спиной к себе. Их губы размыкаются с влажным звуком.  
\- Что?.. - Слабо начинает Эггси, оглядываясь на Харта. Тот молча давит ладонью между лопаток Анвина, и мальчишка послушно наклоняется, прогибаясь в спине, опирается локтями о стол и роняет голову на сложенные перед собой предплечья. Харт перекидывает халат на одну сторону, обнажая задницу мальчишки и не давая тому никакого времени на то, чтобы сориентироваться в ситуации, скользит языком между ягодиц, пальцы руки снова сжимаются на эрекции мальчишки и двигаются резкими рывками.  
По сравнению с движениями руки движения языка практически невесомые — но даже горячее дыхание Гарри ощущается на воспалённых, растянутых ещё мышцах шокирующе-остро, каждое влажное движения языка по ним заставляет Эггси видеть белые искры перед глазами.   
Ему не нужно много времени — через пять минут он кончает с громким стоном, содрогаясь всем телом и пачкая спермой халат Гарри. Спустя какое-то короткое время руки Харта бережно притягивают Эггси обратно к нему на колени.  
\- В душ и в постель, - говорит Харт, дав Эггси пять минут на то, чтобы отдышаться и хотя бы немного прийти в себя.  
\- Я не уверен, что я встану, - лениво сообщает Анвин.  
\- Мне тебя понести? - Со смешком интересуется Харт.  
\- Нет! - Тут же предпринимая попытку встать на ноги, отвечает Эггси. Попытка, конечно, оказывается слишком резкой — и Гарри снова ловит его в свои руки.  
Спустя полчаса Гарри накрывает их обоих одеялом.  
\- Мне рано вставать… - бормочет Эггси. - Мой будильник тебя разбудит.  
\- Не смертельно. Провожу тебя и снова лягу спать.  
Эггси явно пытается сформулировать ответ — но засыпает раньше, чем ему это удаётся. Гарри с улыбкой качает головой и тоже закрывает глаза.  
В девять утра Гарри будет будильник на телефоне Эггси. Возмутительно то, что мальчишка продолжает мирно сопеть, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Гарри, который не бывает в духе по утрам, особенно если его будит чужой будильник в такую несусветную для него рань, не слишком бережно треплет Эггси за плечо.  
\- Ммм. Ты говорил, что это не смертельно, - бубнит Эггси. - Ты имел в виду — для тебя, но не для меня?  
Он смотрит на Гарри, приоткрыв один глаз, умудряясь выглядеть невозможно шкодным и сонным в одно и то же время. Каким-то образом этот вид мальчишки тут же делает Харта куда менее сердитым.  
\- Я говорил это вечером после хорошего минета, - хмыкает он, поднимая себя с подушки и садясь в постели. - Вставай. Я поставлю кофе.  
\- Ты чудо.  
\- Нет и ещё раз нет, - отрезает Харт, поднимаясь на ноги и стягивая с Эггси одеяло.  
\- Окей, вот _это_ подло!  
\- То-то же, - победно ухмыляясь, Харт удаляется из комнаты.  
Они сидят у кухонного острова, каждый с чашкой кофе в руках. Гарри изучает мальчишку, аномально молчаливого, с беспокойной морщинкой между бровей.  
\- В чем дело, Эггси? - Решает всё же спросить он, потому что его, черт возьми, действительно это волнует.  
Эггси молча морщит нос, махнув рукой.  
Гарри изгибает на него свою Бровь Правосудия. Эггси тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Мать Дейзи решила, что ей не нужен её ребёнок.  
\- Что в этом тебя расстраивает? - Чуть хмурит брови Харт. - Ты сам выражал опасения по поводу того, что она не сможет растить ребёнка в хоть сколько-то нормальных условиях.  
\- Я… да. Я даже рад, хоть и чувствую себя отвратительно за свою эту радость. Но… мне нужно будет как-то объяснить Дейзи, что её мать решила оставить её. Как можно объяснить десятилетнему ребёнку, что это не её вина, не обругав её мать самыми последними словами? - Эггси вздыхает и пожимает плечами. - Собственно, чтобы получить какое-то представление об этом, сейчас я еду к миссис Оук… та женщина, которая нашла меня, когда Дейзи забрали социальные службы.  
\- Я думаю, ты переживаешь больше, чем нужно.  
\- Действительно? - Фыркает Эггси. Харту легко говорить, не он тот, кому нужно будет провести этот разговор.  
\- Дейзи вырастила себя сама. В ней есть цинизм. Больше, чем в тебе — ты знаешь, что значит расти в семье, где о тебе заботятся. Она — нет.  
\- Ты одновременно успокоил меня и сделал хуже, - посмеивается Эггси, допивает кофе в один глоток и встаёт.  
\- Пожалуйста и прошу прощения, - отвечает Харт и встаёт следом.  
\- Почему ты не спрашиваешь, что я собираюсь делать после разговора?  
\- Нет нужды. Я знаю ответ.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты собираешься оформлять полную опеку, не так ли?  
\- И ты не против?  
«С чего бы мне быть против? Это твоя жизнь.»  
Гарри едва не говорит это — но в последний момент проглатывает эту реплику. Потому что это больше не совсем так. Потому что это затрагивает и его жизнь тоже — пусть и немного. Ровно настолько, насколько он сам это позволяет.  
Поэтому он не говорит этого. Он просто качает головой и произносит коротко:  
\- Нет.  
Эггси притягивает Гарри в быстрые объятия.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Гарри Харт.  
\- Оставь это, - привычно ворчит Гарри в ответ и протягивает Эггси ключи. Анвин смотрит на него вопросительным взглядом. - Возвращайся сюда.  
\- Хорошо, Гарри, - его мальчишка улыбается ему самой яркой своей улыбкой.  
Гарри уже давно перестал пытаться сопротивляться желанию улыбаться в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду, конечно, Курт Кобейн. Он родился в Абердине — но не в том, что в Шотландии, а в том, что в США. Поэтому он «почти что земляк» Мерлина.
> 
> ** У меня на уме был английский эвфемизм ”good time girl”. По-русски это не так эффектно, но по-английский «You’re my good time girl, right?” в сторону Эггси кажется мне чем-то весьма горячим))  
> По сути, это фраза, обозначающая девушку лёгкого поведения. Urban dictionary может помочь самым любознательным ))


	5. Chapter 5

Бабушка Мерлина всегда называла его безбожником. Он всегда по-настоящему верил только в случайности - потому что Вселенная была чрезвычайно хаотичной штукой и все религии, концепции судьбы, удачи и прочие вещи подобного толка были придуманы, по его мнению, людьми в отчаянной попытке найти какой-то смысл в её неумолимой бессмысленности.  
Но если обратиться к этим людским придумкам и взять в оборот понятие удачи — то можно сказать, что Мерлин был весьма удачливым человеком. Было очень много обстоятельств, из-за которых он мог бы так и не появится на свет. И был достаточно таких, из-за которых, появившись, он уже мог перестать существовать.  
Ему повезло, что его дед, родившийся в Италии спустя два года после окончания Первой Мировой, сбежал из родной страны во Францию, едва ему исполнилось восемнадцать — от диктатуры Муссолини и навстречу войне. Повезло, что спустя два года он, целый и невредимый, оказался в Дюнкерке. Что он выжил в той проигранной немцам битве за город и был одним из эвакуированных на Британские острова. Повезло, что после этого дед, продолживший принимать участие в боевых действиях, выжил.  
Ему повезло, что его бабушка оказалось одной из двух членов её семьи, кто пережил Вторую Мировую — из семи. И что деда каким-то чудесным образом занесло в ту шотландскую глушь, и что он устроился механиком на ферму, которой теперь управляла бабушка.  
Это всё можно называть везением, хотя на самом деле, это, конечно, череда случайностей.  
Но, если продолжать — то ему повезло, что дед был достаточно смел и безумен, чтобы влюбиться в эту женщину, уже тогда, в двадцать с небольшим, вселяющую чувство уважения напополам с ужасом, приправленное недоумением — потому что как двадцатилетняя особа может быть _такой_ суровой? В те времена для женщины это было просто неприлично.  
Но его бабушка была красива и умна. А его дед был очень смел.  
У них было двое дочерей. Старшая из них была матерью Мерлина.  
Ему повезло, что его мать узнала о том, что беременна, на позднем сроке — и вернулась в родительский дом, из которого ушла в восемнадцать лет, потому что не было никакой возможности сделать аборт. Повезло, что её родители не прогнали её с порога — хотя ба могла бы в два счета. Повезло, что спустя полгода после его рождения она исчезла, оставив сына, которому так и не дала имени, со своими родителями.  
Ему везло ещё бесконечное количество раз. За шестнадцать лет службы он поймал всего пару пуль и оказался в заложниках только однажды. Он остался жив — и при всех частях тела — в тот день, оказавшийся последним днём его службы, когда их патруль из четырёх человек оказался окружен парой дюжиной противников посреди пустыни.  
Так что — да. По субъективному мнению Мерлина, он был удачливым человеком.   
Ему всегда было нелегко найти понимание тех, кто оказывался рядом с ним в реальном мире.  
Суждения людей о нём чаще — почти всегда — были ошибочны. В нем часто видели кого-то, кем он не является — и ожидали от него действий, которые бы соответствовали этим ошибочным суждениям.  
В школе думали, что внук фермеров, сын легкомысленной мисс, которая испарилась в неизвестном направлении когда ему и не исполнилось и года, будет типичным хулиганом. Ещё одной головной болью для учителей. И он был головной болью для учителей. Но совсем не в том смысле, которого они опасались.   
Дети, которые были старше или просто больше его, из глупости или из наивности думали, что раз он умный и в очках, и не обращает никакого внимания на издёвки — он боится и не может дать отпор. Он мог.   
Потому что то, что все думали, что раз он умный, то все дни напролёт проводит, скрючившись над книжками — тоже было ошибочным суждением. Большую часть своего свободного времени он проводил с дедом - помогал ему чинить что-то, что требует починки, или просто слушал, как он рассказывает о том, как что работает — связано ли это с работой на ферме или нет. Также его можно было обнаружить помогающим мыть лошадей или брить овец, или таскать сено или воду, или — и это было его любимое, когда он был мальчишкой — новорожденных ягнят. Можно было найти его сидящим вместе с бабушкой за столом на кухне — она заполняла бухгалтерские книги, он считал для неё цифры — но не так уж часто, ведение бухгалтерии не было ежедневной или еженедельной необходимостью. Ещё пару раз в неделю он садился на велосипед и ехал к тёте, ответственностью которой, как он понял только когда вырос, было заставлять его чувствовать себя обыкновенным ребёнком.   
К концу старшей школы ему начали выражать непонятное сочувствие о том, что он, с его способностями, обречен остаться и помогать управлять фермой — в то время, когда у него уже было письмо о получении стипендии, о котором не знал никто, кроме тёти.  
Но шутка в том, что даже если бы он остался на ферме — он не был бы так несчастен, как представляли себе все усиленно сочувствующие. Он не был бы несчастен вообще.  
Он не понимал суждений людей. А люди, в большинстве своём, не могли понять его.   
Но он никогда не расстраивался по этому поводу. Потому что с самого рождения рядом с ним была его семья - люди, которые не пытались понять его. Они просто его принимали.  
В армии всё оказалось куда проще. В армии были правила. Иерархия. Регламенты. Если он и испытывал некоторое сожаление от того, что ему пришлось уйти из университета, то к концу первого года оно полностью прошло. В конце второго года службы он подал заявку на испытания для вступление в SAS – и с первого раза прошел отбор. В армии у него начало получаться формировать товарищеские отношения с людьми — просто потому, что здесь была немного другая система ценностей, и она была общей для всех. Он понимал, что все шестнадцать лет службы он был не совсем собой. Но он никогда не жалел об этом.  
Тем хуже было после.  
Он вернулся в реальный мир ещё менее приспособленным к жизни в обычном обществе. К счастью, к тому моменту общество уже встало на путь принятия людских различий. На путь принятия права человека быть другим. Это делало ситуацию немного легче — но только чуть-чуть.  
Первые полгода он работал охранником в магазине смехотворно-дорогого антиквариата. Иногда он, сидя на высоком стуле в углу помещения за чтением очередной книги — художественной или связанной с темой информационных технологий, чувствовал себя таким же антиквариатом как все эти начищенные серванты, комодики на львиных лапках и стулья со спинками обитыми вельветом цвета венозной крови.  
Он снимал комнатку на Эджвер-роуд у семьи из Пакистана — его спальня была на первом этаже, они жили на втором и третьем. Вообще-то, это был тот же дом, который принадлежит ему сейчас целиком. Его соседи по дому, пара продавцов из круглосуточных магазинчиков поблизости, Али из сирийского кафе да пожилая пара, для которых он раз в неделю покупал продукты и время от времени помогал с бунтующей техникой, были всем кругом его общения.   
Его старики умерли ещё два года назад. Он не мог заставить себя позвонить тёте по причине, которой не знал.  
Ничего не вызывало в нём хоть сколько-то ярких эмоций. Он жил по расписанию, потому что такая жизнь была для него привычна.   
Единственным, что действительно поражало его, были технологии. То, до какого уровня они развились. Мысль о том, что теперь он может писать программы и строить алгоритмы, о которых раньше можно было рассуждать лишь в теории щекотали его разум почти что буквально. Он купил себе ноутбук — и начал учиться заново.  
Именно его быстрое и жадное возвращение к своей почти забытой страсти, к знанию и _пониманию_ , к четкой, понятной логике алгоритмов показали ему, что он не в порядке. Он ощутил колоссальную разницу между чувством и нечувствованием.  
Мерлин не знал, как ему в голову взбрело позвонить именно Харту. Наверное, всё из-за того, каким он его помнил — сначала совершенно диким, быстрым и полным ярости, и потом, когда их выставили из клуба - с губами, испачканными кровью и растянутыми в удовлетворённой, сытой улыбке. В нём была жизнь, несмотря на то, что ярость его была всего лишь отчаянной попыткой заглушить глубокую скорбь по кому-то.  
Он до сих пор не понимал, почему Харт вообще согласился с ним встретиться. И почему оставался на его стороне по сей день. Может быть, всё банально и дело просто в том, что Мерлин единственный человек, который может превзойти Харта в количестве выпитого виски и остаться почти неприлично трезвым.  
Они оказались в постели после первой же встречи. И потом ещё раз. И ещё. Вообще-то, у Мерлина было твёрдое намерение покончить с несерьёзными связями на пару ночей, но Харту было очень, очень тяжело сопротивляться. И, откровенно говоря, Мерлин банально истосковался по человеческой близости. Гарри, несмотря на то, что он ясно давал понять, что всё это — всего лишь секс и ничего сверх этого, тем не менее оказался способен дать Мерлину ту близость, которая была ему нужна. Гарри был хорошим другом — хотя усиленно пытался создавать впечатление полнейшей задницы. Он всегда был крайне прямолинеен — из-за своего характера ли, или из-за того, что знал, что Мерлину так проще, и с поразительной лёгкостью принимал все странности Мерлина. Бывало, конечно, что смеялся, как ополоумевший и утверждал, что он, Мерлин, как минимум с Марса. Но не то, чтобы это было обидно. Совсем нет.  
Однажды Харт спросил, чем Мерлин занимается — помимо работы, не требующей применения интеллекта, редких встреч и секса с ним и сидения в доме, который он делит с кучкой пакистанцев. Гарри к тому моменту уже понимал, что такой человек, как Мерлин, не может проводить свои дни так — не используя свой мозг большую часть времени. В таком случае он бы уже съехал с катушек.   
\- В основном навёрстываю упущенное за шестнадцать лет. Когда я уходил из университета в армию, мир был куда более скучным, - отвечает Мерлин.  
Гарри, накинувший на шею галстук, отвлекается от своего отражения с зеркале и, сощурившись, смотрит на Мерлина — внимательный, расчетливый взгляд, от которого тут же становится не по себе.  
\- Где ты учился?  
\- Кембридж.   
Гарри чуть приподнимает брови.  
\- Подробнее?  
\- Математика. Информатика.  
Харт усмехается и кивает, возвращаясь к завязыванию галстука.  
Спустя пару дней он звонит Мерлину и говорит, что, возможно, может предоставить ему «песочницу» если Мерлин возьмётся попробовать написать для него программу, которая полностью автоматизирует диспетчерскую работу на железной дороге.  
\- У меня недостаточно знаний для подобного, - говорит Мерлин.  
\- Конечно, - соглашается Харт. - И недостаточно ресурсов, чтобы получить подобные знания самым быстрым способом.  
\- И что же у тебя на уме?  
\- Я уже сказал.  
\- Просто вот так? - Скептически хмыкает Мерлин. Да, Гарри достаточно безумный, но в понимании Мерлина это уже за гранью.  
\- Ну, ты можешь оставить мне программу, которую напишешь.  
\- Если я её напишу.  
\- О, ты напишешь, - со смешком уверяет его Харт. - Я не буду тебя уговаривать.  
\- Конечно, ты не будешь.  
\- Ох, иди в ад, - фыркает Гарри. - Позвони, если найдёшь в себе немного здравого смысла.  
Мерлин улыбается. Он привязался к этому несносному типу.  
\- Обязательно, - обещает он.  
Он перезванивает через неделю. А через две — начинает проводить в офисе с оборудованием, которое предоставил ему Гарри, все свои выходные. Спустя пару месяцев он наконец начинает чувствовать себя _живым_.  
Постепенно ему удалось выбраться из своей раковины. Он начал общаться с некоторыми из бывших сослуживцев, которые после ухода из армии поселились в Лондоне. Наконец заставил себя позвонить тёте и рассказать историю о том как он чуть не умер и вернулся в ряды гражданских. Она назвала его лопухом и велела приезжать, как только он наберётся духу.  
«Не заставляй меня ждать слишком долго», - говорила она, - «а то, чего доброго, опоздаешь».  
Он велел ей не говорить подобных глупостей. Но отправился в Шотландию на следующей же неделе, потому что эти её слова не выходили у него из головы.  
У него были попытки начинать отношения — все как одна провальные. Причина была всё той же — от него постоянно ожидали того, что он будет не собой, а кем-то другим. И очень сердились, когда он не мог выполнить этого трюка.  
Только теперь, когда он получил наконец возможность увидеть, что бывает по-другому, ему в голову закрадывается мысль, что, возможно, он просто методично умудрялся выбирать не лучших людей.  
Эггси был таким же, как его семья. Беловолосый мальчишка, выросший в арабской семье и чувствующий себя так, будто он принадлежит месту, в котором он вырос и своим родителям, не по происхождению, но по крови, он не делал попыток понять его. Не интерпретировал его через призму своих суждений, потому что знал, что это довольно глупое и бесполезное занятие.  
Он просто принимал.  
Поэтому с Эггси было легко с самого начала. Он нравился Мерлину с самого момента их знакомства — но тогда это была симпатия другого толка — У Анвина была семья, у Мерлина в тот момент были очередные разваливающиеся отношения и он даже не думал искать в парне что-то сверх приятного собеседника.  
Что изменилось? Эггси остался таким же, но стал неуловимо другим — в нём осталась эта его сила невероятной любви, его лёгкая искренность, чистая радость — Эггси был самой жизнью, в лучшем её воплощении. Мерлин не был уверен в том, что когда-то ещё встречал настолько живых людей. Но ещё в нём появилась неуловимая, но уверенная грация, которой раньше не было. Свобода быть тем, кто ты есть и свобода отдаваться своим желаниям. Возможно, это уже заслуга Гарри. Он обладал даром вытягивать из людей подобное — то, чего они сами бояться или стесняются, находя неправильным - на всеобщее обозрение. Он умел учить наслаждаться жизнью. Он и с Мерлином проделал что-то похожее.  
В общем, Эггси стал очень, очень занятным персонажем.   
Проняло даже Гарри. Мерлин знал — по этим взглядам, которые Харт бросал на парня, пока тот не видел. Мерлин был не был так уж силён в «чтении» людей — но он не был слепым. И он знал Гарри достаточно долго, чтобы быть уверенным, что его друг влип в Гэри Анвина по самую макушку, и, возможно, сам ещё не осознавал всех масштабов своих чувств и того, что он умудрился поставить ловушку сам для себя.  
Тем более удивительным было, что Гарри, с абсурдной совершенно простотой и непосредственностью, сообщил Мерлину, что он не против, если у него с Эггси завяжутся отношения. Что он, более того, настаивал бы на этом.   
Предложение было возмутительным.  
Аргументы — до пугающего здравыми. В общем, классический Гарри.  
Первая попытка поговорить об этом с Эггси… мягко говоря неловкой.  
Тем большей загадкой для Мерлина было то, почему он так глупо ведёт себя сейчас, когда сидит и хмуро смотрит на экран телефона, не решаясь позвонить Эггси, который сам прямым текстом просил его об этом.  
И Мерлин, вообще-то, обещал позвонить.  
Он поднимает взгляд к потолку и качает головой в приступе негодования, направленного на самого себя. И решает, что ему лучше пойти погулять с собаками, чтобы проветрить голову. На улице накрапывает дождь и он, вообще-то, выводил собак в парк пару часов назад — и если с тем, чтобы надеть ошейник на Курта, проблем не возникает, Дани уворачивается от него. Увернувшись в третий раз и отбежав вне зоны досягаемости Мерлина, она садится, и, склонив голову на бок, смотрит на него этим своим специальным взглядом, который будто призван сообщать её хозяину, что его поведение бессмысленно.  
И что она, к тому же, очень не любит слякоть, в отличии от Курта, которого хлебом не корми — дай поваляться в луже.  
Мерлин вздыхает.  
\- Ты права, - говорит он.  
Ответом ему служит короткий лай.  
Мерлин снимает ошейник с Курта, треплет Дани за ухом и идёт звонить Эггси.  
***  
Эггси не сразу обращает внимание на трель телефонного звонка, слишком поглощенный непростым процессом составления своего расписания на следующий месяц. Опомнившись, он не сразу находит телефон — он погребён под слоем листков, разложенных на столе. Когда Эггси наконец добывает телефон, тот уже не звонит.  
Он смотрит на дисплей, расплывается в улыбке и перезванивает. Мерлин отвечает тут же.  
\- Привет, - говорит Эггси. - Прости, я не мог найти телефон под завалами будущих знаний моих детей.  
\- Здравствуй, Эггси, - отвечает Мерлин и Эггси слышит его улыбку. Ему нравится, что улыбку мужчины так легко услышать. - Вот как. Я тебя не отвлек?  
\- Отвлек. И это хорошо. Я должен был отвлечься ещё час назад, теперь моя шея и плечо меня убивают.  
На том конце повисает тишина. Неуверенная тишина. Эггси возводит взгляд к потолку. Нерешительность этого человека одновременно очаровательна и нелепа.  
\- Что у тебя на уме?  
\- У меня на уме было пригласить тебя прогуляться — но потом я посмотрел в окно.  
Эггси не нужно смотреть в окно — дверь, ведущая из кухни на задний двор, открыта и он слышит дождь — успокаивающий шорох капель, звук, который он так редко слышал в Африке и который вот уже год снова был частью его жизни.  
\- Приезжай, - просто предлагает Анвин.  
\- Я не помешаю?  
\- О нет. Компания будет весьма кстати. Но я должен предупредить, что ты можешь стать свидетелем того, как я спорю с листами бумаги.  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере, я точно не заскучаю.  
Эггси смеётся, откидываясь на спинку стула и трёт уставшие глаза.  
\- Тогда я тебя жду. Не звони. Дверь будет открыта.  
\- Хорошо. Увидимся.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Эггси, у которого от улыбки начинают болеть щёки. - Увидимся.  
К счастью, Мерлин оказывается способен мужественно отключится первым. Эггси бы точно не смог.   
Он поднимается из-за стола чтобы отпереть входную дверь, и, напевая себе под нос что-то из Элтона Джона, возвращается к прерванному занятию.  
Cпустя примерно сорок минут и ещё одну заполненную неделю в календаре Эггси слышит, как открывается входная дверь. Он встаёт, потягивается и идёт к выходу из кухни. Дальше дверного проёма он не продвигается, столкнувшись, однако, вовсе не с Мерлином, а, к своему великому удивлению, с букетом цветов. Очень приятное, но крайне неожиданное происшествие.  
Он в изумлении поднимает взгляд на Мерлина, чьи колдовские зелёные глаза маячат позади влажных тёмно-фиолетовых бутонов с выражением неуверенным и даже немного опасливым.  
-Ты… принёс мне цветы? - За каким-то чертом уточняет Эггси, будто ответ на этот вопрос может оказаться отрицательным.  
Мерлин заключает, что, похоже, в конце концов это всё же была плохая идея.  
\- Похоже на то. Это лишнее?  
\- Нет, - торопится ответить Эггси. - Нет. Я… Пойду и найду для них что-нибудь.  
С этим он разворачивается на пятках и уходит обратно в кухню, чувствуя, как пылают его щёки. Мерлин, пару секунд сконфуженно посмотрев парню вслед, направляется за ним. Он застаёт Эггси копающимся в одном из нижних ящиков кухонной тумбы — погрузившимся в её недра чуть ли не на половину. И как бы хорош не был открывающийся Мерлину вид — воспитание не даёт ему не уточнить:  
\- Я могу помочь?  
Судя по глухому звуку, Эггси ударяется головой обо что-то внутри предмета мебели. После короткого сдавленного ругательства из тумбы появляется протянутая рука с эмалированным бидоном, какие его бабушка использовала для молока ещё когда Мерлин был мальчишкой.  
\- Это должно подойти.  
\- Понял.  
Мерлин кладёт цветы рядом с раковиной и начинает наполнять емкость водой.  
\- Ты планируешь выбираться обратно? - Интересуется он у Эггси, который, похоже, неплохо чувствует себя внутри кухонной мебели.  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Эггси. Спустя пару секунд он, потирая затылок, выбирается из своего убежища — взлохмаченный и алеющий скулами.  
Мерлин улыбается зрелищу — и, поставив цветы в бидон, интересуется:  
\- Оставить здесь?  
\- Нет! - Тут же отвечает — чуть ли не рявкает Эггси. - Нет, - повторяет он уже мягче. - Поставь на столик в гостиной. Так я буду сидеть за кухонным столом и видеть их.  
Мерлин делает как сказано. Когда он поворачивается от журнального столика, Эггси уже стоит в дверном проёме, ведущем в обеденную зону. Мерлин подходит ближе и останавливается в полушаге от парня. Тот улыбается шире и берёт его за руку.  
\- Никто никогда не дарил мне цветов. Спасибо, - говорит он и подаётся ближе, чтобы оставить на губах Мерлина поцелуй — лёгкий и целомудренный, но от того не менее приятный.  
Эггси думает, что то, что какой-то букет цветов от этого мужчины может настолько выбить его из равновесия — действительно тревожный симптом.   
\- Поэтому ты спрятался в мебели? - Уточняет Мерлин с тёплой улыбкой и доброй иронией во взгляде.  
\- Я решил, что когда тебе тридцать и ты краснеешь до кончиков ушей, как школьник после первого поцелуя, последний, кто должен это видеть — тип, на которого ты имеешь определённые виды.  
\- Что, если этот тип находит подобную реакцию очаровательной в её искренности?  
Эггси фыркает и легко толкает Мерлина в плечо, после чего разворачивается и идёт на кухню, чувствуя свои пылающие щёки. Боже, даже Харту никогда не удавалось заставлять его краснеть _так_.  
\- Я приготовлю чай. Еды нет — только печенье и бананы. Я планировал заняться сборкой ужина из всего, что найдётся в холодильнике через пару часов.  
Мерлин позволяет Эггси включить чайник — и после этого, положив ладони ему на бёдра, мягко оттесняет в сторону обеденного стола, сейчас почти полностью покрытого исписанными листами бумаги разного формата.   
\- Я справлюсь с чаем. Иди занимайся.  
\- Ммм, - улыбается Эгсси. Вот это — эти большие, теплые руки на бёдрах ему нравятся уже куда больше — и не заставляют так отчаянно краснеть. - Как скажешь. С молоком, без сахара.  
Он подавляет в себе желание податься чуть назад и обтереться задницей о бедра Мерлина — он пока не знает зоны комфорта мужчины и не хочет переходить границы. Вместо этого он поворачивается чтобы оставить на его губах ещё один быстрый поцелуй, подмигивает ему с самым хулиганским видом и возвращается к своей бумажной битве во имя детского образования.  
Мерлин действительно справляется с тем, чтобы сделать им чай - он аккуратно ставит кружку Эггси на небольшой пятачок свободного места на столе, и садится за стол напротив Эггси со своей чашкой. Эггси поднимает глаза на мужчину и видит, как тот подозрительно принюхивается к своей кружке.  
\- О, - вспоминает Эггси. - Это растительное молоко. Я забыл тебя предупредить, что другого нет. Это ничего?  
\- Всё в порядке, - отвечает Мерлин и отпивает из чашки. Эггси внимательно наблюдает за реакцией. - Что? - Спрашивает Мерлин.  
\- Похоже, тебе всё равно, что пить, - со смешком отмечает Эггси, подзуживая.  
\- Это непривычно, но вполне съедобно. Мне приходилось обходиться худшим.  
\- Что-то из армейского прошлого?  
Мерлин кивает с такой улыбкой, с какой вспоминают славные былые деньки, об уходе которых не жалеют.  
\- Да. Кофе из сухих пайков — совершенно непередаваемый по вкусу напиток.  
\- Как песок? - Со смешком предполагает Эггси.   
\- Горький песок.  
Эггси показательно морщит нос.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - велит ему Мерлин, и, закинув ногу на ногу, откидывается на спинку стула, устроив кружку на самом краю стола.  
Эггси картинно закатывает глаза, но берётся за ручку.  
\- Мне осталось переписать уже написанное на следующие недели и всё проверить. Можешь пока собрать все листы с упоминаниями имён детей в три стопочки… чтобы не скучать.  
\- Как скажешь, - серьёзно кивает Мерлин.  
Каждый углубляется в своё занятие. Когда Эггси наконец заканчивает, то двигает к Мерлину своё творение на листе А3 и забирает себе три стопки собранных Мерлином листов. Они проверяют, не пропустил ли Эггси чего-то. Эггси ничего не пропустил. Он становился чертовски хорош в этом всём.  
Когда они заканчивают и Эггси встаёт, сладко потягиваясь, то замечает странный взгляд, которым на него смотрит Мерлин.  
\- Что? - Хмурит брови Эггси.  
Мерлин смотрит на расписание, в котором свободны только пятница и воскресенье.   
\- Всё не так плохо, как ты думаешь, - поняв причину направленного на него взгляда, беспечно заявляет Эггси. Всё действительно не так плохо, как кажется на первый взгляд. Особенно если привыкнуть. А уж если учесть, что в ближайших учебный год у каждого из детей есть занятия на всю субботу — всё вообще представляется куда более радужным. - Посидим на улице? Похоже, дождь кончился.  
Мерлин кивает и направляется следом на Эггси. Парень с удовлетворённым вздохом усаживается на садовый качелях и хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с собой. Как только Мерлин садится рядом, он приваливается к его плечу — и довольно улыбается, когда рука мужчины ложится на его плечи, притягивая ближе.   
\- Как ты работаешь с таким расписанием? - Интересуется Мерлин после пары минут тишины.  
\- Было не слишком сложно, когда нужно было жонглировать двумя детьми. Сейчас немного сложнее. Но нерешаемых трудностей пока не возникало — у этих троих целая команда взрослых на подхвате. Всегда есть кому их забрать или отвезти, если что. Мне повезло, - с улыбкой говорит Эггси. - Даже Гарри забирал Муни или Габриэля с занятий пару раз, представляешь?  
\- Нет, - честно отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Если что — я тебе этого не рассказывал.  
\- Не рассказывал чего?  
Эггси тихо хихикает, подавшись чуть ближе касается губами шеи мужчины и остаётся сидеть так, с головой на его плече, влажно и чуть щекотно дыша ему в шею. Ладонь Мерлина неспешно скользит по его плечу — тяжелым, и в то же время мягким прикосновением, от основания шеи, по плечу, вниз почти до самого локтя, и вверх по той же траектории. Это просто, без эротического подтекста, но каким-то образом - всё равно интимно, уютно и безопасно. Если бы не тот поцелуй у Мерлина дома, Эггси бы вообще начал думать, что мужчина совершенно не заинтересован в нём в этом плане. Но сейчас он отвлеченно думает, что даже если и так — он был бы не против. Эггси позволяет себе просто расслабиться и сидеть, привалившись к теплому боку мужчины, витая в своих смутных мыслях, толком ни о чем и не думая и думая обо всем сразу.   
\- Мерлин?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Расскажи мне, что ты за человек.  
\- С радостью. Если ты предоставишь пару более четких запросов.  
\- Вот так вот просто?  
\- Да, - с тихим смешком подтверждает мужчина. - Что тебе рассказать?  
\- У тебя есть братья и сестры?  
\- У меня есть тётя и двоюродный брат. Мы трое — всё, что осталось от семьи.  
Эггси поднимает голову с плеча мужчины, чтобы посмотреть на него. Это не то, что он ожидал услышать — несмотря на то, что принимая во внимание возраст Мерлина, ничего удивительного в этом нет.  
\- Мне жаль. Мне не стоит спрашивать о родителях?  
Мерлин качает головой.  
\- У меня не было родителей в том смысле, который ты скорее всего подразумеваешь. И ты можешь спрашивать о чем угодно.  
Эггси удивлен тому, до чего странно такое слышать.   
\- И ты ответишь? - Недоверчиво спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Скорее всего да.  
Эггси посылает ему скептический взгляд, испытывая искушение сразу задать какой-нибудь бесцеремонный вопрос — просто из вредности. Но он не делает этого, а продолжает начатую тему.  
\- Кто тебя вырастил?  
\- Бабушка и дед. И тётя, в некоторой степени. Она всегда была для меня скорее сестрой, по понятным причинам.  
\- А что случилось с родителями?  
\- Отец неизвестен. Мать скрылась в неизвестном направлении когда я был младенцем. Никогда её не видел. Хиппи.  
Эггси чуть приподнимает брови.  
\- Кажется, у тебя нет сожалений по этому поводу.  
\- С чего бы им быть? Вряд ли она была бы лучшим родителем чем те, которых я в итоге имел.  
\- Справедливо, - заключает Эггси. - В каком городе ты жил?  
\- В городе я начал жить только когда поступил в университет. Восемнадцать лет до этого я провел на ферме недалеко от Сейнт Сайруса. Это скорее деревня, а не город.  
\- Стой. На ферме? - Несмотря на то, что отлично всё слышал, переспрашивает Эггси, изумленно уставившись на мужчину.  
\- Да, - кинув на парня ироничный взгляд, подтверждает Мерлин. - У бабушки была ферма. Дедушка устроился к ней на работу. С этого всё началось.  
\- Хм. Мне кажется, я чувствую стоящую внимания историю за парой этих не слишком содержательных предложений, - предполагает Эггси и смотрит на Мерлина с хитрецой во взгляде.  
\- Хочешь историю?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - просияв, кивает Эггси — и в этот момент кажется Мерлину не сошедшим ещё с небес на землю мальчишкой. То, что в человеке с таким количеством забот, как у Эггси, каким-то образом осталась эта непосредственность и инфантильность, это предвкушение волшебства, завораживает Мерлина не меньше этих невероятных зелено-голубых глаз.   
\- Хорошо. История начинается в тысяча девятьсот двадцатом в Италии, в небольшой городе недалеко от Рима, где в семье из семи человек рождается мой дед…  
И Мерлин рассказывает — о всём пути его деда прочь из Италии, через всю Францию, через Ла-Манш — в Великобританию, и потом, почти через весь остров от Дувра, где он первый раз ступил на землю страны, ещё не зная, что она станет его домом и домом его детей — в крохотную деревню на берегу Северного моря. К воротам фермы, которая стояла перед ним - мальчишкой, последние семь лет видевшем одну лишь разрушительную войну, раздирающую мир на части — и казалась островом спокойствия и мира, парящим где-то в невременье. Казалось, что тут вообще не было войны — и это было правдой. Но лишь наполовину.  
Мерлин рассказывает о бабушке — единственной дочери в семье, которая могла запросто утереть нос всем окрестным мальчишкам благодаря тому, что вечно играла с братьями в их игры, в которые они всегда охотно её принимали. С которой её мать, которая всегда хотела дочь, а не ещё одного мальчишку, но в платье, пыталась, но так и не смогла совладать — и любила её всё равно, не смотря на взрывной характер и возмутительную привычку наряжаться в одежду братьев. У которой война забрала отца и трёх старших братьев — одного за другим, и мать, которая просто не смогла пережить потери и ушла через три недели после того, как пришла весть о смерти старшего сына, последнего, кто оставался в живых, оставив девятнадцатилетнюю бабушку одну — с огромной фермой и младшим братом-десятилеткой.  
В каком-то смысле, ферма и была таким местом, где войны никогда не существовало. С тех пор, как из всей семьи осталось двое человек, говорить о войне здесь было запрещено.  
\- И они встретились, полюбили друг друга и всё было хорошо? - С наивной надеждой предполагает Эггси.  
\- В итоге — да, - соглашается Мерлин. - Но не так быстро.   
Эггси улыбается, кивает и выжидающе смотрит на Мерлина.  
Новость об окончании войны застала деда в Эдинбурге. В Сейнт Сайрус он попал случайно — его сослуживец, с которым они прошли всю Англию от самого Дувра, жил там. Так как деду было всё равно, куда ехать — он поехал со своим другом. Он прожил в доме его семьи неделю, и, не желая больше пользоваться гостеприимством людей, пусть те и были совсем не против, спросил у них, где он мог бы найти работу и ночлег.  
Так он и оказался у ворот той самой фермы.  
Стуча в дверь дома, он никак не ожидал, что хозяйкой всего вокруг окажется невысокая девушка с медными волосами и щеками, усыпанными веснушками, которая открыла ему дверь.  
\- Добрый день. Я хотел бы поговорить с мисс Локхарт, - говорит он.  
\- Вы уже с ней говорите, - уголок губ девушки дергается в быстрой маленькой улыбке прежде чем она принимает деловой вид, который, в сочетании с парой соломинок, запутавшихся в её волосах, выглядит довольно нелепо. Но нелепость это не грубая, а милая. Он решает, что даже если мисс и привирает, он не против поговорить с ней подольше.  
\- В городе сказали, вы, возможно, сможете помочь мне с работой и ночлегом.  
Мисс окидывает его одним быстрым взглядом.  
\- Нет, это вы можете помочь мне с работой. И если поможете хорошо — возможно, обеспечите себе ночлег.  
С этими словами она отходит от дверного проёма, жестом предлагая ему зайти внутрь.   
\- Можете оставить вещи здесь. Пойдёмте за мной. Что вы знаете о лошадях?  
\- Немного, - неуверенно отвечает он.  
\- Что ж. Начнёте с основ, - она бросает на него хитрый взгляд. Через пять минут, когда они заходят в длинное деревянное здание весьма потрепанного, но каким-то образом всё равно аккуратного вида, она сдаёт его на поруки двум мальчишкам, которым, по виду, едва ли больше пятнадцати, собирается уходить.  
\- Как вас зовут?  
\- Вы это уже знаете. Мисс Локхарт. Пока что этого достаточно. Вас?  
\- Луи.  
\- Что ж, Луи. Увидимся за ужином.  
С этими словами загадочная и до нелепости важная мисс Локхарт удаляется из конюшни, махнув рукой.  
До самого вечера Луи занимается тем, что убирает стойла, носит зерно, сено и воду для животных и слушает разговоры вокруг. К концу дня он не без удивления приходит к выводу, что медноволосая мисс действительно является той, кто управляет хозяйством, и так и не узнаёт её имени — потому что все вокруг называют её «хозяйка» или просто «мисс».  
Ужинают, к его удивлению, все вместе — в столовой Большого Дома. После ужина, когда все начинают расходиться, девушка подходит к нему — без соломы в волосах, но с росчерком муки на скуле.  
\- Я бы предложила вам переночевать в амбаре — но по ночам ещё слишком холодно. Можете лечь в пастушьем домике — немного места там есть. Реймонд вас устроит, - говорит она жесток указывая в сторону мужчины под два метра ростом.  
\- Я могу лечь с животными. Это не проблема.  
Она хмыкает, отчего-то не убеждённая.  
\- Реймонд за вами _присмотрит_ , Луи.  
Он понимает, что она имеет в виду. Подтекст этой фразы оскорбителен сверх всякой меры.  
\- Вы думаете, я вор? Семья из города, Кэмпбеллы, знают меня…  
Она его перебивает.  
\- Я не знаю вас, Луи. Не кипятитесь. У вас немного вариантов — пойти с Реймондом, переночевать в амбаре или вернуться к этим вашим Кэмпбеллам.  
С этими словами она прощается и уходит наверх.  
Реймонд в итоге оказывается молчаливым, но славным парнем, который говорит, что не стоит злиться на хозяйку за её поведение. Она бывает резковата, но только из-за того что она несёт ответственность за большое количество душ, работающих на ферме.  
Луи, на самом деле, не так уж и злится. Нет, Луи в ужасе и в восторге. Он влюблён.  
\- Мне нравится твоя бабушка, - заключает Эггси.  
\- Она многим нравилась. Несмотря на невыносимый порой характер. Ты не устал слушать?  
\- О нет, - отрицательно мотает головой Анвин. - Пожалуйста, продолжай, - улыбается он.  
\- Дед был тихим, но целеустремлённым. Из тех, кто делал, а не говорил.У бабушки было много поклонников, но она никого не принимала всерьёз — говорила, что все были только на то и горазды, что болтать о себе, сидя на стуле.  
После недели, которую он провел, занимаясь только уборкой в стойлах у животных, дед не выдержал — и вечером после ужина спросил, не найдётся ли для него другой работы.  
\- А чем вам не нравится нынешняя? - Удивленно подняла брови хозяйка.  
\- Всякая работа неплоха. Но я неплохой плотник. И ещё лучший механик. А у вас амбар и конюшня наполовину прогнили, а в сарае стоит техника, медленно превращающаяся в мусор, которой просто нужно немного внимания.  
\- И откуда вы всё это знаете? - Сощурившись, уточняет мисс.  
\- Механику трудно не заметить трактор, торчащий из покосившегося сарая.  
\- Может, вы его уже и отремонтировали?  
\- Может быть, - скромно соглашается Луи. И никак не ожидает того, что происходит следом — мисс хватает его за руку и тянет за собой к выходу из дома — и в сторону сарая.  
\- Покажите мне, - требует он, когда они достигают точки назначения.  
Луи заводит машину. На лице девушки на несколько секунд появляется такое выражение, что кажется, что она сейчас заплачет — но исчезает так быстро, что Луи заключает, что ему показалось — на улице уже густые сумерки.  
\- Хорошо. Вы почините всё это. Но я буду вам помогать.  
Следующие пару месяцев большую часть дней они проводят бок о бок — по самые плечи в мазуте и пыли. К удивлению Луи, девушка оказывается крайне упрямой в постижении незнакомой науки — жадной до знаний и трудолюбивой. В отношении всего, что не относится к их общему занятию она, однако, была куда менее разговорчива.  
Но она не была против того, чтобы говорил Луи — а ему было о чем рассказать. Он рассказывал о детстве Италии, о городах, в которых останавливался в своём пути через Францию, о людях, которых встречал на пути. Он никогда не говорил о войне.  
Однажды — они чистили трактор от приставшей к нему за годы неиспользования ржавчины — заговорила она.  
\- Отец купил его. Был так горд своим приобретением, что едва ли не светился, как лампочка. Первая ферма в округе с трактором, - она фыркает, качает головой и небрежным жестом смахивает прядь волос, выбившуюся из косы и упавшую на лицо. - Сломался прямо перед тем, как отец ушел на войну.  
Луи уже знает, что её отец вместе с тремя старшими братьями не вернулись — на ферме об этом не говорили, но вот в городе любили посудачить о мисс Локхарт. Даже слишком. И часто, почему-то, не в лучшем ключе.  
\- По крайней мере, дух папочки не будет преследовать меня за то, что я оставила его любимую игрушку ржаветь в сарае, - неожиданно усмехается она, и вся печаль тут же улетучивается с её лица и из её взгляда.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - отвешивает шутливый поклон Луи.  
Мисс Локхарт смеётся и кидает в него тряпкой, пропитанной пахучей смесью.  
Их первый поцелуй случается на крыше Большого Дома - «волшебное происшествие» по словам деда Мерлина и «кошмарная слащавость» по мнению его бабушки.   
Луи весь день напролёт чинил крышу, приняв решение не отвлекаться на ужин и просто перекусить чем-нибудь позже, когда закончит. От его занятия его отвлекает мягкая вспышка света, которую он замечает боковым зрением. Он поворачивает голову и видит мисс Локхарт — она ловко взбирается наверх и усаживается на плоский конёк крыши, устроив рядом с собой фонарь, что-то, завернутое в полотенце и бутылку молока.  
\- Сделайте перерыв, Луи. Хлопнетесь в обморок от голода или оступитесь в темноте — а мне потом вас лечить.  
\- Ничего подобного не произойдёт, - с улыбкой уверяет Луи, и, обернувшись чтобы добраться до места рядом с девушкой, оступается и нескоро секунд машет руками, восстанавливая равновесие. Зрелище весьма потешное — судя по веселому смешку хозяйки.  
\- Оно и видно, - весело фыркает он и двигает к нему сверток.  
В свертке оказывается свежий ещё чуть теплый хлеб с мясом. Луи знает, что девушка каждый день помогает на кухне замешивать тесто — отсюда и мука то на руках, то на щеке, то в волосах. А ещё Луи теперь знает её имя — Флоренс. Это её имя — и название одного из самых красивых городов страны, в которой он родился. Она не любит своё имя — считает его нелепым. Слишком претенциозным для их провинциальных мест. Она просит не называть её полным именем, но Луи упорно игнорирует эту просьбу.  
\- Спасибо, Флоренс, - улыбается он ей, отпив из бутылки.  
\- Я зря тебя кормлю, - цыкнув языком, качает она головой.  
С едой оказывается покончено быстро — он не вспоминал о голоде, занятый починкой крыши. Они устраиваются рядом друг с другом и молча смотрят в небо. Луи как-то рассказывал Флоренс, что над Италией и Францией по ночам появляются совсем другие звёзды — не те, что здесь.   
\- Ты не скучаешь по дому? - Спрашивает Флоренс.  
\- Я дома, - пожимая плечами, отвечает Луи. Он живет на ферме чуть меньше полугода — и он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько на своём месте.  
Но Флоренс — упрямая, подозрительная мисс Локхарт, маленькая хозяйка Большого Дома, конечно, не верит ему — смотрит, с ироничной улыбкой и изогнутой бровью — но с мягкой надеждой во взгляде.  
Следующий за парой секунд молчания и зрительного контакта поцелуй — порыв, совершенно необдуманный, который бы привел Луи в ужас — если бы он с удивлением не осознал, что их поцелуй длится вот уже пять секунд и милая Флоренс всё ещё не скинула его с крыши.  
Это было ещё не всё — но это было начало.  
***  
Эггси с улыбкой обнимает Мерлина.  
\- Это очаровательно, - бормочет он мужчине в шею. - Ты хороший рассказчик.  
\- Полагаю, это у меня от деда. Он был тихим, но при этом, каким-то образом, и страшно словоохотливым от случая к случаю.  
\- Тогда, полагаю, да, - соглашается Эггси. Он нехотя отстраняется от Мерлина и поднимается на ноги, тут же потягиваясь. - Нам нужно озаботиться ужином.  
Мерлин с сомнением смотрит на Эггси. Когда он заглядывал в холодильник в поисках молока, помимо собственно молока там было немногое.  
\- Что? - Улыбается Эггси.  
\- Твой холодильник довольно… просторный.  
\- О. Не переживай. У нас есть яйца, молоко, мука, масло и бекон. Пойдём. Я буду вершить магию.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь? - Интересуется Мерлин, когда они заходят на кухню.  
\- Думаю, ты можешь продолжить свой рассказ.  
\- Что ещё тебе рассказать?  
\- Ты был послушным ребёнком? Твои бабушка и дедушка были хорошими родителями? Я не захожу слишком далеко со своими вопросами?  
Мерлин наблюдает за тем, как Эггси достаёт все перечисленные им ингредиенты и составляет их в кучку возле плиты. Как достаёт нужную посуду. Как начинает разбивать яйца в плошку, откладывая скорлупу в сторону — отработанные годами движения — парень даже не смотрит на то, что делают его руки — вместо этого он смотрит на Мерлина.  
\- Что? - С веселым смешком интересуется он. - Я всегда был ответственным за завтраки. А это почти что завтрак, только на ужин.  
\- Иногда то, что тебе не нужно задавать вопрос, чтобы получить ответ, действительно тревожит.  
\- Прости, - пожимает плечами Эггси — ни капельки раскаяния в голосе — и выжидающе смотрит на Мерлина — точь-в-точь взгляд маленькой Дану, когда та будучи щенком выпрашивала еду со стола.   
Мерлин тепло улыбается, надеясь, что уж того, что он только что сравнил Эггси со своей собакой, тот не сможет понять по одному только взгляду.  
\- Наверное, я был послушным. Проблема в том, что он меня никогда не требовали послушания. Я даже не могу сказать, что нас целенаправленно воспитывали — на это просто не было времени. Ферма была огромной. И меня, и мою тётю, и, наверное, мою мать просто довольно рано учили тому, что у каждого поступка есть последствия — хорошие или плохие.  
\- То есть вы росли, как трава? - Хмурится Эггси, начиная взбивать массу из молока и яиц, то и дело подсыпая туда муки.  
\- Не совсем. Никто не забывал о нашем существовании. С нами проводили время, но мы знали, что кроме заботы о нас у взрослых есть полно своих забот. И что мы всегда могли постараться помочь по мере сил, если вдруг захотелось поболтать о пустяках, не касающихся дела.   
Эггси всё ещё хмурится. Мерлин тихо хмыкает.   
\- Адель показалась мне мудрой женщиной. Уверен, её муж обладает тем же качеством. Подумай хорошенько, как растили тебя.  
Эггси, не переставая орудовать венчиком, задумывается.  
\- Ну… С Амиром всегда можно было поболтать о чем-то полезном. Но если он был занят в магазине — а он всегда был занят там, для болтовни ты тоже должен быть чем-то занят. Мама просто закрывалась в кабинете, если ей нужна была тишина. Если кто-то всё-таки добирался до неё, она виртуозно могла «купить» себе нужное количество тишины. У неё были свои трюки. Ну ладно. Ты прав. Всё в порядке, - соглашается Эггси. А потом прерывает своё взбивание яичной массы, оборачивается к Мерлину и с обвинительным видом тыкает его пальцем в плечо. - А вот это было подло.  
\- Извини, - забирая руку Анвина себе и мягко скользя подушечкой большого пальца по тыльной стороне его ладони, улыбается Мерлин.  
\- Тебе не жаль, - фыркает Эггси. - Я тоже должен тебе что-то рассказать, да? - Со вздохом предполагает он.  
\- Не обязательно. Того, что ты способен рассказать, заметив это только постфактум, вполне достаточно, - отвечает Мерлин. Эггси недоверчиво смотрит на него исподлобья. Вместо дальнейших уверений в том, что он имеет в виду именно то, что он сказал, Мерлин спрашивает:  
\- Рассказать тебе как бабушка отвезла нас с тётей за 20 миль от фермы и оставила посреди поля?  
Эггси, кажется, тут же забывает обо всём остальном — и в изумлении и ужасе смотрит на Мерлина.  
\- Господи, _зачем_?  
\- Чтобы мы нашли дорогу назад. Чтобы я нашел дорогу назад, если говорить точнее.  
\- Скажи мне, что ты сам об этом попросил.  
\- Да, - кивает Мерлин. - Дольше всех пришлось уговаривать тётю, которая не разделяла моего восторга от мысли, что нужно будет возвращаться к дому на своих двоих, ориентируясь по звездам.  
Эггси фыркает, возвращаясь к готовке.  
\- И сколько лет тебе было?  
\- Около восьми.  
\- Ты был странным ребёнком…  
Мерлин рассказывает Эггси о той ночи, которую они с тётей провели, бредя через поля вереска и примулы, через редкие тисовые пролески, и про то, как умение ориентироваться по звездам неожиданно пригодилось ему в жизни — когда он ушел служить в армию. В пустыне звёзды до сих пор были лучших ориентиром.   
Он наблюдает за тем, как Эггси, покончив с замешиванием теста, достаёт две сковороды и занимает одну блинчиками, а вторую — беконом и яйцами, и ловко переключается между ними. Спустя пятнадцать минут Эггси вручает Мерлину две тарелки с горкой аккуратных круглых блинчиков, двумя жареными яйцами и беконом на каждой и командует:  
\- В гостиную.  
Они ужинают тем, что обычно положено есть на завтрак — Эггси очевидно находит удовольствие в этой мысли и после устраиваются на диване — кружки с горячим чаем в руках, ноги Эггси перекинуты через колени Мерлина, его ладонь бездумно скользит по бедру парня — приятный, лёгкий контакт. Эггси выглядит так, будто он в шаге от того, чтобы замурлыкать.  
\- У тебя были друзья? - Спрашивает он.  
\- Если семья считается — то были.  
\- И больше никого? Никогда?  
\- Не до восемнадцати лет, нет. Боюсь, для места, в котором я жил, я был слишком атипичен для тех, кто не знал меня с младенчества. Это так странно для тебя?  
\- Нет, если подумать — совсем нет. Если подумать ещё получше, моим единственным другом в Лондоне был совершенно невыносимый тип, который на самом деле никогда не был мне просто другом, потому что я любил его не то, что по уши — по макушку, - с мягким смешком продолжает Эггси, задумчиво смотря в окно — взглядом далёким и отстранённым. - Только потом, когда мне было лет шестнадцать, он познакомил меня со своими друзьями, и я, каким-то удивительным образом, вписался в компанию. Так что да. Ничего странного, - с этими словами Эггси будто бы стряхивает с себя эту пелену лёгкой печали, и смотрит на Мерлина с уже привычным хитрым прищуром и веселой улыбкой. - Когда ты первый раз влюбился? - Следует вопрос.  
Мерлин задумчиво хмыкает. Его пальцы замирают на бедре Анвина приятной теплой тяжестью. Эггси, поколебавшись немного, накрывает ладонь мужчины своей и переплетает их пальцы.   
\- Это сложный вопрос? - С легким недоумением интересуется он.  
\- Не совсем. Думаю, это просто вопрос, на который у меня нет ответа. Я ещё там не был.  
Первый порыв Эггси — позволить своей челюсти упасть вниз от удивления. Порыв совершенно недостойный, и он, к своей чести, подавляет его, вовремя напоминая себе, что люди разные. Жизненный обстоятельства у всех людей тоже разные. И неважно, насколько человек хорош собой и каким набором положительных свойств характера он обладает — иногда просто случается… вот так. Да. И это нормально.   
Но это всё — холодные доводы разума, прозрачная логика. На уровне чувств в Анвине оставалось только недоумение и почти что возмущение. И они были таких размеров, что у Эггси, должно быть, всё было написано на лице — раз Мерлин, внимательно посмотрев на него, с мягким смешком говорит:  
\- Я не против этого.  
\- Черт, прости, конечно, но… Как? - Растерянно спрашивает парень.  
\- Боюсь, я слишком старомоден для современного мира. И уж тем более для реалий современного гей-сообщества. Я рос с лишь одной моделью романтических взаимоотношений перед глазами — и, полагаю, всегда искал чего-то подобного. Я не уверен, что подобное вообще достижимо — учитывая то, что обычно я выбираю на удивление неподходящих людей.  
\- Я — неподходящий человек? - Интересуется Эггси с улыбкой и вызовом в глазах.  
\- Я не знаю, - отвечает Мерлин. - Я плох в этом.  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь?  
\- Да. Но в этом, как ты понимаешь, и проблема.  
Эггси коротко смеётся.  
\- Я буду хорошим. Обещаю постараться, - улыбается Эггси.  
Мерлин, в свою очередь, смотрит на него другим — уже куда более серьёзным взглядом.  
\- Эггси. Суть в том, что ты не должен быть хорошим из-за меня или для меня.  
\- О?  
Мерлин не удерживается от улыбки. С этой искренней растерянностью на лице Эггси выглядит трогательным и абсолютно беспомощным — Мерлин просто не может отказать себе в желании провести ладонью по его волосам и коротко поцеловать в висок. Эггси пару раз моргает, несмело улыбается, и всё-таки спрашивает:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- То, что отношения, где один меняется в угоду другому — не те отношения, которые я вижу правильными. Мои старики были абсолютно разными людьми. Они не жили душа в душу — и не стремились к этому, думаю, потому, что их разница была им очевидна. Но они не пытались обточить одного под форму другого — потому что если бы один поменялся, это был бы уже не тот человек, которого полюбил другой.  
\- Не бывает отношений без компромиссов. У людей слишком много разных закидонов, чтобы они могли терпеть друг друга такими, какие они есть.  
\- Но компромиссы — это то, на что человек идет добровольно и не наступая себе на горло.   
Эггси задумчиво кивает. Он понимает. Компромиссы, принятые через силу, долго не живут.  
\- То есть, ты говоришь, что все, кого ты встречал, хотели поменять тебя или поменяться для тебя?  
\- Скорее первое. Я не самый удобный человек.  
Эггси легкомысленно фыркает. Он знает кое-что о действительно неудобных людях. Он любит одного такого без памяти.   
\- Значит, ты как раз в моём вкусе, - заключает он.  
Эггси не хотел затевать настолько серьёзный разговор. Но он не мог сказать, что ему жаль, что ему слегка бесцеремонные вопросы привели их сюда.  
\- Но всё же... Невозможно всю жизнь жить с человеком и не измениться под него… просто потому что он всегда рядом с тобой.   
\- Ты говоришь о естественном порядке вещей. Я говорю об изменениях под запрос.  
\- Хм. Ну, - хмурит брови Эггси. - Я понимаю.  
И он понимает. Самым лёгким для него было принимать людей такими, какие они есть. Но легко ему было потому, что он всегда запросто менял себя. Он был приспособленцем, это было в его природе, это было залогом его выживания — мимикрировать, подстраивать себя под среду, уметь вписываться в окружение. В любом месте мира, если понадобится, он мог чувствовать себя так, будто он принадлежит этому месту. Под любого человека он мог подстроиться так, чтобы быть идеальным для него — но он не был расточителен. Он делал это только для тех, кто важен.  
Но что будет правильным в случае с Мерлином?  
Он не хотел обсуждать это сейчас. Он не хотел обсуждать это вообще, если честно.  
Поэтому он придаёт лицу выражение попроще, и ленивым, плавным движением подаётся ближе к мужчине, обнимая его за шею и удовлетворённо выдыхая. Бессмысленные, ни к чему не ведущие, но такие приятные обжимания на диване — это то, чего ему очень не хватало. Руки Мерлина мягко скользят вокруг него, одна ложится на плечи, вторая соскальзывает по спине на бедро — теплое, надежное ощущение тяжести и почти что принадлежности.   
\- Останься, - просит Эггси. Это не то, что он планировал, но черт возьми, он хочет чувствовать эти руки на себе как можно дольше.  
\- Я никуда не ухожу, - отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Ты не понял, - с тихим смешком говорит Эггси, ведя кончиком носа от основании шеи мужчины вверх. Он мягко касается губами кожи на ухом, прежде чем пояснить тихо:  
\- До утра.  
Мерлин, конечно, тут же поворачивается к нему. Тёмно-зелёные глаза — листья папоротника в густом лесу, малахит глубокой водяной бездны — смотрят внимательно, серьёзно, осторожно. Больше всего Мерлин сейчас похож на изголодавшегося хищника, зверя, которому незнакомая рука протягивает пищу. И это тот момент, в который Анвин четко понимает — Мерлин куда интереснее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и, всё-таки, куда опаснее, если смотреть ближе, глубже, за пределы этой его очаровательной социальной неуклюжести. Он улыбается этой мысли.   
\- Ненавижу быть один, - предлагает Анвин причину, которой от него явно ждут. - Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - добавляет он, прощупывая почву.  
Мерлин не выказывает ни малейшего признака дискомфорта из-за прямоты Эггси. Напротив — его взгляд становится теплее, не таким настороженным, и губы чуть изгибаются в улыбке.  
\- Я рано встаю, - предупреждает он.  
\- Я могу это пережить, - уверяет Эггси, собираясь улыбнуться, но быстро меняется в лице, поняв, что совершенно забыл о питомцах Мерлина. - А собаки?..  
\- У них всегда есть свободный доступ на задний двор, - успокаивает Мерлин. - Не переживай.  
Он не должен был на это соглашаться — но вес и тепло чужого тело рядом слишком приятны, и, кроме этого, Эггси умеет быть убедительным — он знает правильный тон и правильные слова. Мерлин назвал бы это манипуляцией, если бы Эггси при этом не оставался обескураживающе-искренним, ранимым в этом коротком признании о нежелании одиночества.   
И даже если в конечном счете это всё же манипуляция — он не находит в себе сил не позволить её. И это настораживает. Обычно он старался быть как можно подозрительнее к людям, которых плохо знает. Он не знал Эггси достаточно, чтобы поддаваться ему. И тем не менее он это делал.  
\- Ты всегда такой… осторожный? - Будто заглянув в голову мужчины, аккуратно интересуется Эггси, скользя прикосновением по его плечу вниз, чуть сжимая пальцы на трицепсе, с нажимом оглаживая локоть и оставляя ладонь лежать на предплечье.  
\- Только поначалу.  
Мерлин понимал людей — не на уровне чувств, но разума. Это понимание, в конце концов, было обыкновенным навыком, который он развил в себе, как и все другие. У его способа был один недостаток — для такого понимания ему нужны были данные о людях. Оно не приходило сразу, оно было результатом проанализированной информации. Надежная отстранённая прагматичность. Пока что он ничего не знал об Эггси. Для того, чтобы хоть как-то понимать его, ему пока не хватало данных. Но он знал Гарри — он был не самым простым человеком для узнавания, но именно поэтому этот путь был… увлекательным. И он знал, что он может верить Харту.  
Это, конечно, не значило, что они трое не окажутся в итоге запутаны в липкой паутине слишком сложных взаимоотношений, выбраться из которых будет не самой лёгкой и приятной задачей, но… в конце концов, он уже здесь. По прихоти одного только сердца, которому зарёкся не подчиняться, но которое порой всё равно оказывалось сильнее.  
\- Эй, - окликает его Эггси. Когда Мерлин отвлекается от своим мыслей, парень смотрит на него с выражением в равной степени раздраженным и позабавленным. Как у него получается такая мимика — загадка для Мерлина. - Ты думаешь.  
\- Со мной часто такое случается, - согласно кивает Мерлин.  
Эггси закатывает глаза. Мерлин улыбается и примиряюще гладит его между лопаток.  
\- Я с тобой. Чем ты хочешь заняться?  
Эггси подавляет в себе желание отпустить какой-нибудь комментарий, подразумевающий секс — очевидно, что они ещё не совсем на этом этапе и нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы заставлять Мерлина чувствовать себя некомфортно по поводу этого. Эггси вполне удовлетворён тем, что имеет сейчас — этими уютными объятиями и комфортной близостью. Остальные его потребности были удовлетворены Хартом в пару предыдущих дней. И он действительно начинал думать о том, что в конце концов это может быть безумная, но не такая уж и плохая идея.  
\- Я бы посмотрел что-то, что не требует много… интеллектуального включения, - в итоге отвечает он. Вздохнув, он выбирается из объятий Мерлина — то есть, после первой, очень ленивой и поэтому бесплотной попытки, Мерлин сам буквально снимает его с себя. В какой-то момент, когда он одной рукой подхватывает Эггси под колени, со второй, всё ещё лежащей на его плечах, он в панике думает, что его сейчас поднимут на руки. Но, слава небесам, этого не происходит — Мерлин просто устраивает его на диване, поднимается на ноги сам и начинает собирать посуду со стола. Конечно, Эггси тут же взлетает на ноги и начинает мешать мужчине заниматься такими возмутительными вещами.  
\- Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?   
\- Собираю посуду.  
\- Уже нет.  
\- Ты приготовил ужин. Я помою посуду. Ты подготовишь то, что считаешь необходимым для просмотра… чего бы то ни было.   
Эггси открывает рот, чтобы начать спорить — но Мерлин бросает на него один строгий взгляд — и Эггси закрывает рот обратно, не издав не звука, и со вздохом кивает.  
\- Молодец, - c умышленно-очевидной ноткой веселья, но и с плавным бархатным рокотом в голосе говорит Мерлин и краем глаза следит за реакцией Анвина. Эггси прекрасно это видит. И Мерлин знает, что Эггси видит. Сволочь.  
\- О нет, прекрати это сейчас же, - строго говорит Эггси, четко выговаривая два последних слова. Боже, он, должно быть, так очевиден сейчас.  
\- Что?   
\- _Это._ Иначе тебе придётся пойти со мной наверх.  
\- Для сна, всё же, рановато.  
Эггси фыркает, раздраженный, но не способный сдержать улыбки.  
\- Ох, заткнись. Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
\- Знаю, - кивает Мерлин. - Извини.  
Он подходит к Анвину, и, чуть склонив голову, проводит кончиком носа вдоль линии роста волос на виске и мимолётным поцелуем касается кожи, натянутой на скуловой кости. Эггси тут же готов простить ему что угодно.   
\- Ты заслужил своё мытьё посуды, - тем не менее ворчит он.  
\- Именно этого я и добивался, - сообщает Мерлин, уже направляясь в сторону кухни.  
Эггси следует за ним, чтобы забрать с обеденного стола в столовой ноутбук.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут они снова устраиваются на диване.  
\- Что мы смотрим? - Спрашивает Мерлин.  
\- Top Gear, - объявляет Эггси, открывая нужную папку на ноутбуки и бросая на Мерлина быстрый взгляд. Которого как раз достаточно, чтобы уловить его приподнятую бровь. - Что? Я люблю машины. И абсурдные испытания. И в этом выпуске будут мотоциклы.  
\- Я не сказал ничего против. И не собираюсь. Но… это что, выпуски Bake-off и Master Chef по соседству?  
\- Они интересные. И определённо не требуют интеллектуального включения. Думаешь, мы должны сделать выбор в их пользу?  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - качает головой Мерлин. - Если ты не настаиваешь.  
\- Я не настаиваю, - Эггси посмеивается, открывая в проигрывателе один из спецвыпусков программы, в котором, насколько он помнил, были задействованы мотоциклы.  
Они садятся на диване как и до этого — Эггси вытягивает ноги поперёк ног Мерлина и укладывает голову ему на плечо. Впрочем, спустя десять минут ему надоедает сидеть и он откидывается назад и тянет Мерлина за собой. Тот поддаётся — и спустя пару минут копошения они устраиваются лёжа — Эггси прижимается спиной к груди Мерлина, одна рука мужчины под его головой, вторая — поперёк его живота. Это близко, тепло и хорошо. Эггси нравится просто лежать и чувствовать тепло чужого тела, быть окруженным знакомым запахом и спокойным ритмом дыхания. Он отвлеченно пытается вспомнить, когда он последний раз получал возможность просто поваляться с кем-то в обнимку — не считая своих детей. И приходит к выводу, что последним, с чьими руками вокруг себя Эггси чувствовал себя так спокойно, был Джим. Эггси до сих пор помнит его запах — свежие древесные опилки, лёгкая горечь травки, мускусно-сандаловый запах кожи, цитрусовый шампунь. Он помнит щекотное ощущение от кончиков волос Джима на своих плечах и то, как он подушечками пальцев выводил круги у него на животе — многолетняя привычка, появившаяся задолго до того, как они стали любовниками.  
Он уже не обращает никакого внимания на происходящее на мониторе ноутбука перед ним. В реальность его возвращает тихий голос Мерлина, который, чуть сжав пальцы на его боку, зовёт Эггси по имени.  
\- М?  
\- Ты спишь, - сообщает Мерлин и Эггси слышит улыбку и улыбается сам.  
\- Да? Я не специально. Как тебе эпизод? - Интересуется он, моргнув и обнаружив, что тот почти подошел к концу.  
\- Мне точно было интереснее, чем тебе, - следует ответ.  
Эггси фыркает, зевает, потягивается — он не имеет никакого желания двигаться с места.  
\- Мы можем остаться спать здесь, но это будет отвратительное решение.  
\- Да, я знаю, что ты прав. Ещё пять минут, - просит Эггси, взяв руку Мерлина и вернув её на прежнее место. Он прижимается спиной к груди мужчины, будто хочет быть ещё ближе, будто хочет оказаться внутри его грудной клетки, быть окруженным им со всех сторон.  
Боже, он и подумать не мог, как ему не хватало такой простой, глупой вещи как бессмысленные объятия на диване. Он не удерживается от ироничного смешка, за которым тут же следует вздох.  
\- Я останусь с тобой, ты же помнишь? Это не последние минуты, когда мы можем так лежать.  
\- Да. Да. Я помню, - кивает Эггси, теперь уже со вздохом облегчения. - Хорошо, что ты остаёшься.  
\- У тебя всё в порядке? - Настороженно интересуется Мерлин.  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Эггси. - Просто, ну, знаешь… призраки бывших подружек.  
Этим он заслуживает смешок от мужчины.  
\- Вот как.  
Через несколько минут Эггси всё-таки заставляет себя сдвинуться с места, берёт ладонь Мерлина в свою и тянет его к лестнице на второй этаж. Там, выдав ему одежду для сна — пижамные штаны Гарри и свою футболку, которая была велика ему на пару размеров, но глупый принт с чайкой был слишком смешным, чтобы её не купить, Эггси отправляет Мерлина в ванную на втором этаже, а сам спускается на первый.  
Когда он возвращается, то Мерлин уже снова в комнате — стоит, опершись плечом о стену около окна и изучает что-то в своём телефоне.  
\- Что там? - Интересуется Эггси.  
\- Расписание.  
\- У тебя есть расписание?  
\- Да, Эггси, - с напускной серьёзностью кивает Мерлин. - Почему ты удивляешься? - Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Эггси над оправой очков, с искрой веселья во взгляде.  
\- На кого ты работаешь?  
\- На себя.  
\- Зачем тогда тебе расписание?  
\- Мне так проще. Я привык жить по расписанию.   
\- И во сколько у тебя завтра подъём?  
\- Шесть утра.  
\- Боже, лучше бы я не спрашивал. Зачем так рано?  
\- Это тоже привычка. Мне не нужно много сна.  
Эггси бормочет что-то про киборгов, направляясь к постели, садится поверх, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Ворот футболки, нарочно широко обрезанный, соскальзывает с его правого плеча.   
\- Я не собираюсь вставать в шесть, просто чтоб ты знал.  
\- Было бы бессердечно ожидать от тебя этого, учитывая, что уже почти час ночи.  
\- Это значит, я не увижу тебя с утра? - Эггси, конечно, старается не звучать слишком разочарованно, но проваливается в своих попытках.  
\- Не обязательно. Я могу задержаться, пока ты не проснёшься. Я найду, чем заняться.  
Эггси тут же улыбается и хлопает ладонью по матрасу рядом с собой.  
Он с улыбкой наблюдает за тем, как Мерлин подходит к кровати, снимает очки и кладёт их вместе с телефоном на прикроватный столик. Эггси протягивает ему руку — и мужчина мягко сжимает его пальцы в своих и поддаётся, когда Эггси тянет его на себя. Когда Эггси мягким, плавным движением перекидывает одну ногу через ноги Мерлина и оказывается сидящим на его бёдрах к нему лицом, тот не возражает — хотя это то, чего ожидал Эггси. Но он делает то, чего Эггси никак не ожидал — кладёт ладонь на его обнаженное плечо и скользит пальцами вниз, прослеживая шрам и опускаясь прикосновением под тонкий хлопок футболки. Эггси кусает щёку изнутри и чуть откидывает голову назад, выдыхая.   
\- Откуда это? - Негромко интересуется Мерлин.  
\- Из детства.  
\- Выглядит серьёзно.  
\- Это было серьёзно. Но оно того стоило.  
\- Хорошо, если это так, - кивает Мерлин — очаровательно серьёзный в этот момент и ещё раз легко скользит кончиками пальцев по шраму.   
Эггси пару раз прихватывает нижнюю губу зубами. Поднимает руку, чтобы провести пальцами от виска Мерлина по скуле вниз, мягко огладить линию челюсти, на долю секунды обхватить пальцами подбородок, скользнуть раскрытой ладонью по шее, и оставить её лежащей над межключичной связкой.   
Всё это время Мерлин наблюдает за ним пристальным, внимательным, но мягким взглядом.   
\- Так я встретил свою маму. Определённо не лучшие обстоятельства, но, боюсь, иначе у меня бы не было шанса пересечь границу между Алжиром и Марокко.  
Эггси говорит без улыбки, но с теплом во взгляде, с благодарностью к воспоминаниям, которые до сих пор так и остались его первыми воспоминаниями о своей жизни.   
\- Взрыв? - Тихо спрашивает Мерлин. Эггси чувствует вибрацию под ладонью.  
\- Так говорят. Я не помню.  
\- Что ж. Тогда всё не так серьёзно, как могло быть.  
Эггси пожимает плечами и подаётся ближе, чтобы накрыть губы мужчины своими. Мерлин проводит ладонью по его спине, его язык скользит внутрь рта Анвина как только тот раскрывает губы — и Эггси прогибается в спине и прижимается ближе, потому что это очень, очень хорошо. Их поцелуй — глубокий, но медленный, томительный почти что непереносимо — Эггси сознательно не даёт себе поддастся желанию ускориться, обнажить зубы, начать провоцировать. Он сдаётся, позволяет провоцировать себя — и не удерживается от сдавленного стона, когда большие, тяжелые ладони ложатся на его бёдра. Когда Мерлин большими пальцами обводит вокруг выступающих косточек не его бёдрах, Эггси вздрагивает и рывком отстраняется, упирается ладонями в кровать позади себя и смотрит на Мерлина широко раскрытыми глазами, в шоке и изумлении, в тщетных попытках поймать дыхание. Преследовал Мерлин такую цель или нет — но этот его трюк на несколько секунд совершенно отключил Эггси мозги, и если бы он не сумел податься назад, он бы подался вперёд — и всё бы совершенно точно закончилось сексом. Анвин умеет быть убедительным. У него свои трюки.  
\- Ты специально, - прищурившись, обвинительно заключает Эггси.  
\- Прости. Я не смог этому сопротивляться.  
\- Оно того стоило?  
\- Определённо.  
\- Всё-таки ты не железный, - едва ли не мурлыча, заключает Эггси, снова подаваясь вперёд, ближе, обвивая руки вокруг плеч мужчины. Между ними остаётся каких-то пара сантиметров свободного пространства, и все мысли Анвина, кажется, заняты одним только назойливым, щекочущим желанием преодолеть это расстояние.  
\- Нет, - подтверждает Мерлин. - Это важно для тебя?  
Вопрос сбивает с толку. Но переносить тот факт, что Эггси так и не вжался своими бедрами в бедра мужчины, становится чуть легче.  
\- Что? - Хмурится Эггси. - Что ты не железный?  
\- Секс, - со смешком поясняет мужчина.  
Эггси фыркает и мстительно сокращает оставшееся между ними расстояние — и не может сдержать сдавленного проклятия, сорвавшегося с губ. Пальцы Мерлина конвульсивно сжимаются на его бёдрах и Эггси выдыхает с коротким смешком. Ему не надо думать над ответом. Он до странного очевиден.  
\- Может показаться, что да, - отвечает он, спрятав лицо между шеей Мерлина и своей рукой на его плече. - Но на самом деле нет, не с тобой. Это хорошо так, как есть.  
Эггси не лукавит. Он не ожидал от Мерлина прямого вопроса — но он думал об этом. В их с Гарри взаимодействии секс был практически единственным способом по-настоящему узнать его. Редким шансом быть так близко, как хочется. Видеть Гарри обнаженным, беззащитным, открытым. Он был превосходен. В своей жадности, дикости, в любви совершенно необузданного толка. Эггси любил его, хоть Гарри и состоял из одних только острых углов.  
Мерлин был другим. Он не был противоположностью - у Эггси было ощущение, что эти двое похожи больше, чем сами могут представить. Но Мерлина не нужно было узнавать так. Он показывал себя сам. Себя — и своё отчаянное, безнадежное желание быть понятым.   
И Эггси был совсем не против того, чтобы их путь начался так — тихо и осторожно, с вожделением, которое не захлёстывает с головой, отступая перед простой нежностью.  
Мерлин гладит его по волосам, и, повернув голову, касается губами виска.   
\- Тогда пойдём спать.  
\- Пойдём, - глухо соглашается Эггси из своего укрытия.  
Они забираются под одеяло. Эггси проваливается в сон практически моментально, убаюканный теплом Мерлина, с чувством тихой нежности, поселившимся в солнечном сплетении.


	6. Chapter 6

Картинки из того утра, в которое Эггси проснулся рядом с Мерлином, не оставляли его на протяжении следующих дней. Порой воспоминания наполняли его теплом и провоцировали появление этого мечтательного выражения на его лице, однажды увидев которое, Харт, который оставался верным своей роли язвительного негодяя и нахала, спросил, чуть сведя брови, что придавало его лицу поистине скорбное выражение:  
\- Скажи мне, что ты не думаешь обо мне с таким же лицом.  
Эггси прицельно кидает в Гарри скомканной салфеткой.  
\- Ты козел, Гарри, - сообщает, не зная, что ещё можно ответить на подобное.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Харт и примирительной улыбкой кладёт на стол руку ладонью вверх. - Как знаю и то, что мысли обо мне едва ли могут провоцировать такую мимику.  
\- Потому что ты козел? - Хмыкает Эггси, но, тем не менее, протягивает руку и вкладывает свои пальцы в ладонь мужчины.  
\- Именно.  
В другие моменты эти воспоминания не приносили с собой ничего, кроме паники.   
Потому что с Мерлином было хорошо. Чувство, которое Эггси испытывал к мужчине, было лёгким и приятным, потому что ещё не было серьёзным. И это был тот момент, когда Эггси нужно было решать — должен он сделать шаг вперёд, или шаг назад. Это было сложное решение, и ни один из вариантов не гарантировал того, что всё закончится хорошо. Как и того, что всё обязательно будет плохо. По сути, любой шаг был шагом в бездну. И это чертовски пугало.  
Он проклинал самого себя — ведь всё только-только начало становится проще — насколько это вообще возможно с Гарри. Они нашли тот хрупкий баланс, в котором Эггси не изнывал от тоски по Харту, и тот не чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку чувства Эггси — слишком сильного и искреннего для того, чтобы Гарри мог переносить его долго. Анвин не питал иллюзий насчет того, что если у него начнутся другие отношения — его взаимодействие с Гарри не изменится. Это не так. И это значит, баланс нужно будет искать снова. И во второй раз это может получится легче. А может — сложнее.   
Ещё одной проблемой Анвину виделось то, что в его сутках и так становится недостаточно времени, как только наступает учебный год. Он не совсем представлял себе, как в его плотный график могут уместиться ещё одни отношения. И у него недостаточно информации, чтобы сделать выводы о том, действительно ли всё так плохо, или же он просто-напросто нагнетает.  
Какая-то его часть отчаянно желала, чтобы на его пороге появился Эггси из прошлого — тот, который хотел стабильной, спокойной жизни отца-одиночки — взял его за шкирку и хорошенько потряс.   
Другой своей частью он понимал, что это не сработает. Ничего не сработает. Он просто безнадёжен — ему нужны чувства, нужны сложности, нужна эта вечная драма. Пока он чувствует так сильно и остро, у него есть четкое ощущение мира вокруг и четкое ощущение себя. Эггси не знает, что будет с ним без этой всепоглощающей, мучительной любви. Он не хочет этого узнавать.  
Когда настаёт день возвращения детей из Марокко, Эггси рад сверх всякой меры. Потому что он по ним соскучился — и потому что они избавят его от большей части всех этих сложных мыслей одним своим шумным и требовательным присутствием рядом. И потом Эггси просто примет какое-то решение, которое придёт ему в голову как будто бы само.  
И всё будет. Хорошо, плохо, или просто нормально. Как-то.  
Боже, он ненавидел неопределённость.  
К удивлению Эггси, Гарри решает составить ему компанию в поездке в аэропорт с целью встречи детей. Правда, довольно скоро Эггси начинает всерьёз подозревать, что истинная миссия Гарри на сегодня — нервировать и раздражать.   
\- Почему ты так дёргаешься? - Меланхолично интересуется он, не поднимая взгляда от своего планшета, когда Эггси лихо заходит в поворот и тут же перестраивается через ряд в весьма плотном трафике.  
\- Потому что я каким-то образом согласился на то, чтобы две эти женщины позволили детям лететь одним, - хмуро отвечает Эггси.  
\- Они не одни. Для этого у авиалиний существует услуга сопровождения.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- И они написали тебе, когда сели на свои места в самолёте.  
\- Ага.  
\- Так почему ты дёргаешься? Единственное, что может случится с ними в воздухе — авиакатастрофа, - всё так же меланхолично заключает Харт.  
\- Твою мать, что с тобой не так?! - Возмущенно восклицает Анвин, всерьёз желая высадить этого человека из машины прямо сейчас. - Серьёзно, как вообще можно быть таким?!  
\- Если бы их самолёт упал, мы бы уже об этом знали, - продолжает Гарри.  
\- Просто заткнись, - хмуро отрезает Эггси.  
Гарри пожимает плечами и замолкает, как и было велено.  
Остаток пути они проводят в тишине. Припарковавшись на парковке нужного терминала, Эггси так же молча выходит из машины и прикладывает невероятные волевые усилия, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью сильнее, чем нужно. В конце концов, машина не виновата. Он дожидается, пока Гарри соблаговолит не спеша выбраться со своего переднего сиденья, нажимает кнопку на брелке, суёт ключи в карман толстовки и направляется в сторону терминала.  
\- Смысл был в том, что вероятность авиакатастрофы в современном мире крайне мала. И ты это знаешь, - поравнявшись с ним, говорит Харт.  
Эггси резко выдыхает и закатывает глаза.  
\- Просто прекрати. Это худший, _худший_ способ проиллюстрировать нелогичность моих переживаний. Кроме того, я и без тебя знаю, что они нелогичны. А ты знаешь, что я не тот человек, который имеет склонность к тому, чтобы руководствоваться логикой там, где замешаны чувства.  
Гарри хмыкает. Это почти смешок. Эггси почти готов ему врезать.  
\- Иногда я об этом забываю. Кроме того, ты особенно красив, когда злишься.  
\- Господь, зачем я вообще хотел этих отношений, - бормочет Эггси, возводя глаза к потолку — достаточно громко, чтобы быть уверенным, что Гарри прекрасно это слышал.  
Тот ничего не отвечает — просто молча кладёт раскрытую ладонь между лопаток Эггси.  
Спустя несколько постов контроля на пути через бесконечные переходы и коридоры, они оказываются в нужном месте аэропорта. Ну, Эггси надеется, что это нужное место. Гарри, ранее выяснивший у него номер рейса, занимался всей навигацией — Эггси постоянно путался в Хитроу и в спокойном состоянии.  
\- Расслабься. Они уже приземлились, - говорит ему Гарри, кивая на электронное табло.  
Эггси подозрительно вчитывается в строки, и вскоре выясняет, что всё так. Вздыхает. Улыбается.  
\- Ты всё равно невозможен.  
\- Я знаю, Эггси, - кивает Гарри с почти что улыбкой.  
Эггси мстительно берёт Гарри за руку и прислоняется плечом к его плечу. Сплетает их пальцы. Гарри остаётся расслабленным, не отвлекаясь от наблюдения за самолётами снаружи. Эггси занимает себя наблюдением за дверьми, ведущими из пограничного контроля, а точнее — за людьми, выходящими из них — наблюдает за их мимикой, вслушивается в обрывки разговоров, рассеянно гадает, кто они и какой может быть их жизнь. Гарри не тревожит его, похоже, вполне удовлетворённый тем, что он наконец успокоился, и занятый своими собственными мыслями.   
И вот Эггси наконец видит трёх маленьких людей про которых ему не нужно ничего придумывать — он и так хорошо с ними знаком. Его губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Первой из всех его видит Муни — подпрыгивает и с громким возгласом восторга несётся к нему, оставив позади девушку-сопровождающую. Дейзи и Габриэль ориентируются быстро — и вот в сторону Эггси и Гарри уже несется маленький табун детей. Эггси опускается на колени — для большей опоры, чтобы не сбили с ног — и через несколько мгновений у него уже полные руки детей.  
\- Привет, котятки, - отсмеявшись, говорит он, гладя каждого по волосам. - Ох, я вижу, вы с бабушкой пошли ва-банк со сменой прически? - Спрашивает он у Муни, волосы которой теперь едва достают ей до плеч — она несколько месяцев уговаривала Эггси на стрижку, но тот отвечал, что она должна получить личное одобрение от мамы и бабушки. На самом деле, Анвину просто нравились длинные волосы дочери, хотя он признавал, что ухаживать за ними было не так уж легко.  
Муни радостно улыбается и кивает.  
\- Тебе нравится? Теперь у нас с Дейзи одинаковые прически!  
Эггси с улыбкой смотрит на Дейзи. Её волосы, которые полгода назад были абсолютно разной длины из-за того, что она, похоже, стригла их сама — как могла — за лето наконец-то выровнялись по длине — и были подстрижены примерно так же, как у Муни — разве что чуть короче.  
Дейзи улыбается ему — скромная маленькая улыбка, чуть порозовевшие скулы — но открытый, безбоязненный взгляд серых глаз, невероятно ярких на фоне чуть тронутой загаром кожи. Его девочка наконец-то оттаяла — эта мысль наполняет его радостью, но и ужасом тоже — потому что он знает, какой разговор им предстоит. Но он заставляет себя отбросить эту несвоевременную мысль и кивает.   
\- Конечно, мне нравится, - говорит он, и, взглянув поверх макушек детей, видит девушку-сопровождающую, терпеливо ждущую в нескольких шагах от них. - Как насчет того, чтобы сказать «привет» Гарри? Мне нужно подтвердить, что я ваш папа.  
\- Он наш папа! - Поворачиваясь к девушке, весомо заявляет Муни. - У нас одинаковые брови, видите?  
Девушка улыбается. Эггси тихо посмеивается, собираясь подниматься на ноги. Так просто это ему не удаётся, потому что Габи, как маленькая проворная обезьянка, цепляется за его шею, явно ожидая оказаться у него на руках.  
\- Окей, мистер, - со вздохом соглашается Эггси, поднимаясь со своей ношей и устраивая мальчишку у себя на бедре. - Ты увесистый, ты знаешь?  
\- Я знаю. Но ты же меня поднял, - невозмутимо отзывается сын.  
Железная логика. И похожа на хартову — настолько, что впору начинать волноваться.  
Девочки отправляются приветствовать Гарри. Габриэль со своего места на руках Эггси машет ему рукой, а после с внимательным видом наблюдает за разговором Эггси и сотрудницы сопровождения. Когда те заканчивают и девушка уходит, Габриэль сообщает:  
\- Она перепутала меня с девочкой. Разве я похож на девочку?  
\- Ну… волосы у тебя теперь длиннее, чем у сестёр, так что, может быть, она просто была не слишком внимательна в спешке. Всё-таки она одна, а вас трое, - отвечает Эггси. - Тебя это обидело?  
Габриэль задумчиво смотрит наверх.  
\- Ммм, нет. Не думаю. Мне просто интересно.  
Эггси, который всё никак не мог понять, что не так с его сыном, наконец настигает озарение.  
\- У тебя что, выпали передние зубы? - Удивленно спрашивает он, будто бы не в состоянии поверить своим глазам.  
\- Ага, - с довольным видом кивает Габриэль и улыбается совершенно изумительной беззубой улыбкой.  
Эггси вздыхает и прижимает сына к себе чуть крепче. Всё-таки, дети растут непозволительно быстро.  
Они возвращаются к Гарри и девочкам — Эггси командует Габриэлю спрыгивать и продолжать путь на своих двоих, тот хмурится, и явно начал бы ныть, если бы не присутствие Гарри — тот смотрит на него выразительно, каким-то особенным взглядом, который эти двое делят между собой уже достаточно долгое время, и Габриэль вздыхает, но слушается.  
Гарри удовлетворённо кивает. Эггси недоуменно качает головой, гадая, что за ещё за трюки он увидит от этих двоих, целует сына в светлую макушку и берёт его за руку. За вторую руку его берёт Дейзи. Муни, вполне довольная тем, как всё сложилось, с улыбкой протягивает руку Гарри. Тот принимает её ладошку разве что на одну секундочку сдвинув брови.  
Они направляются в сторону зоны выдачи багажа. Эггси смотрит на Гарри и Муни, идущих впереди. Каждый раз, когда он видит Гарри, идущего за руку с кем-то из детей, в нём поселяется чувство неуверенности в реальности происходящего. Мог ли он предположить год назад, что такая картина вообще возможна? Нет, не мог допустить даже мысли. Эггси улыбается сам себе — в ответ на расползающуюся внутри нежность.   
Они добираются до дома под аккомпанемент болтовни Муни — и волнение, которое тугими узелками скручивалось в груди Эггси с самого утра, потихоньку испаряется. Когда стайка детей вбегает в дом, и они с Гарри заходят следом, закрывая входную дверь, дом наконец перестаёт казаться таким непереносимо тихим и пустым. Гарри снова отвлекается на что-то в своём планшете. Эггси берёт его под локоть и тянет из прихожей, пока они не встаёт в дверном проёме, ведущем в гостиную.   
Прислонившись спиной к косяку, он с улыбкой смотрит на Дейзи, которая переводит взгляд широко открытых глаз с цифрового пианино, поселившегося в углу комнаты на Эггси и обратно.  
\- Ты сказала, что хочешь заниматься больше, - чуть поведя одним плечом, говорит Эггси. - Тётя Джейн одолжила нам одно из своих.  
Эггси понимает, что Джейн ничего им не одолжила. Она просто отдала Дейзи свой инструмент. Да, в доме родителей Джима всегда было три пианино — более чем достаточно для одного человека. И всё же Эггси сопротивлялся — до тех пор, пока Джейн не напомнила ему, что он не в том положении, чтобы спорить. Потому что всё это делается вовсе не для него.   
Теперь, наблюдая за прорывающейся наружу бурной радостью Дейзи, Эггси думает о том, что, возможно, стоит научиться порой подавлять желание отстаивать свои чертовы принципы.   
\- Можно я ей позвоню? - Вприпрыжку приближаясь к Эггси, спрашивает Дейзи.  
\- Думаю, да, - взглянув на часы, кивает Эггси. Достаёт телефон, нажимает на нужный номер и протягивает Дейзи. Та обнимает его, и, прижав телефон к уху, всё так же вприпрыжку удаляется в сторону заднего двора дома.  
Тем временем по второго этажа, судя по топоту, как раз спускается другая парочка.  
Эггси поворачивается к лестнице. Гарри всё так же занят чем-то в своём планшете.  
\- Там самокаты, папа, - объявляет Муни.  
\- Где самокаты?  
\- У нас в комнатах, - фыркает Габриэль. Ох уж этот темперамент. - Ты сказал, нас задавит машина и мы свернём себе шеи и переломаем руки, - невозмутимо перечисляет он.  
\- Я говорил, - соглашается Эггси. - Но я тут ни при чем, - он кивает в сторону Гарри. Тот хмуро зыркает на него, подняв взгляд от планшета — он хотел, чтобы Эггси сделал вид, что Гарри никак не связан в появлением самокатов в доме, но как бы не так — он связан с ними напрямую и он получит своё.  
Но, несмотря на весь этот свой невозмутимый и хмурый вид, когда Муни и Габриэль нападают на Гарри с объятиями с двух сторон, уголки его губ немного поднимаются — это почти незаметная тень сознательно сдерживаемой улыбки, но важно, что она есть.  
\- Ну всё, - ворчит Гарри, - подождите Дейзи и идите покатайтесь по улице.  
\- От перекрестка до перекрестка, - занудно добавляет Эггси. - Не дальше.  
Муни убегает за Дейзи — уводит её, всё ещё разговаривающую по телефону, наверх. Спускается обратно она позже всех — в равной степени растерянная и подозрительная.   
\- У меня не было дня рождения, - говорит она, будто бы кто-то мог это забыть.  
\- Но было бы странно, если бы у этих двоих были самокаты, а у тебя нет, - отвечает ей Гарри.  
От этого она становится только ещё более растерянной.  
Это каждый раз разбивает Эггси сердце — там, где у обычных детей должна быть радость, у Дейзи только растерянность и подозрительность. Никто не был добр к ней слишком давно. Никто не любил её безусловной любовью, которую незачем ставить под сомнение. Эггси улыбается горькой улыбкой и притягивает девочку к себе в объятия.  
\- Не думай об этом сейчас, милая. Беги к этим двоим.  
Дейзи слушается — потому что она слушается всегда. Проходя мимо Гарри, она берёт его за руку, сжимает пальцы вокруг его ладони и отпускает. Гарри задумчиво смотрит девочке вслед.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит он Эггси, - иногда мне кажется, что стоит устроить всё так, чтобы её так называемые родители обнаружили себя за решёткой на следующие пятнадцать-двадцать лет.  
Эггси, склонив голову к плечу, внимательно смотрит на Харта, который всё так же смотрит в сторону входной двери — и с некоторым удивлением заключает, что он сейчас совершенно серьёзен. Мысли спросить о том, действительно ли он может устроить подобное, у Эггси не возникает — он совсем не уверен, что хочет слышать прямой ответ.  
Когда Гарри наконец смотрит на него, в его взгляде остаётся лишь легкая тень ледяной, идеально контролируемой злости.   
\- Мы так и будем стоять в прихожей? - Буднично интересуется он.  
Эггси усмехается, и, взяв мужчину за руку, тянет его внутрь гостиной.  
Вечером Гарри сидит за кухонным столом в доме Эггси и, по-прежнему сохраняя вид человека, занятого работой, наблюдает за тем, как его мальчишка возится на кухне с детьми. Кому-то из них в голову пришла абсурдная мысль приготовить пиццу вместо того, чтобы её заказать — и именно этим они и занимались. Совершенно бессмысленные авантюризм — но все четверо, похоже, были довольны собой. В данный момент времени самым громким звуком в доме было верещание Габриэля, вызванное тем, что Эггси показывал ему, как замешивать тесто, взяв его ладони в свои и поместив в довольно липкую и склизкую массу.  
Гарри тихо хмыкает и качает головой. Его удивляет то, что, похоже, только наедине с детьми Эггси наконец обретает свойство какой-то неуловимой целостности — искренней и подлинной. Гарри привык всегда следить за Эггси, когда тот рядом — он находил удовольствие в наблюдении за тем, насколько неуловимо-разным может быть мальчишка рядом с разными людьми. В какой-то степени это было не чуждо любому человеку, но у Эггси это было выражено ярче, и при этом он не делал этого специально. Это было как будто бы ещё одно свойство характера. И это завораживало.  
Гарри не беспокоило то, что с ним Эггси тоже был другим. Ему нравилась «его» версия. В ней было больше острых углов — больше дерзости, озорства, смелости и страсти. И совершенно опрометчивая, буйная — любовь. Прямая и неумолимая. Гарри никогда никому не признается, насколько это шокирует его и сбивает с толку — до сих пор.  
Но с другой стороны — наверное, его очень сложно любить по-другому.  
Гарри часто думает о том, что мальчишка слишком много на себя берёт. Гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы. Его раздражает то, что он не видит способа это исправить — в некоторых вопросах Эггси упрям как осел. Гарри знал, что Эггси не любит свою нынешнюю работу — но не жалуется, потому хорошо получает и имеет достаточно свободный график. Гарри знал и то, что мальчишку утомляет постоянная необходимость в дополнительных подработках — ведь далеко не все его работы по переводам увлекательны. И ещё Гарри знал, что при всём этом Эггси едва сводит концы с концами — но встречает любые попытки помощи с завидным сопротивлением. За прошедший год Гарри удалось приучить Эггси к тому, что желание Гарри купить что-то ему или детям, или приехать и забить их холодильник продуктами должно восприниматься исключительно как личный эгоистичный порыв самого Гарри, а совсем не как желание чем-то помочь. Небольшое искажение смысла его действий, как не удивительно, сработало. Сейчас Эггси довольно расслабленно воспринимал даже то, что два раза в неделю ему привозили продукты, доставку которых Гарри уже давно организовал как постоянную.  
Харт бы с радостью решил половину всех этих проблем, просто погасив долг Анвина за дом — но он понимает, что согласия мальчишки ему не добиться, а сделав подобное самовольно он рискует попасть в неприятности. Как бы удивителен не был этот факт — но расходиться с Эггси ему совсем не хотелось. А подобная самодеятельность могла привести и к такому — просто потому что Эггси невыносимый упрямец.   
После появления в семье Дейзи Гарри пару раз предлагал Анвину найти няню, которая бы развозила детей по занятиям после школы, сняв с плеч Эггси хотя бы эту нагрузку. Тот невозмутимо и уверенно говорил, что он справляется. Гарри видел график занятий детей на этот месяц — он висел прямо тут, на стене в столовой. Харту было очевидно, что Эггси вскоре прекратит справляться с этим в одиночку. И пусть он продолжает вести себя так, будто всё под контролем, Харт знает, что должен каким-то образом надавить на мальчишку и заставить его прекратить упираться.  
Гарри устало вздыхает и трёт переносицу, прикрыв глаза. Один упрямый мальчишка — и столько проблем. Почему ему вообще есть до этого дело? Харт прекрасно знает ответ на этот вопрос, и он ему не нравится — потому что подводит черту под годами успешной сепарации Харта от сильных привязанностей и не сулит, по личному мнению Гарри, ничего, кроме неприятностей.  
Если бы он только знал, что на самом деле обретёт в Марокко — никогда бы и не подумал ступить на этот пыльный клочок земли, зажатый между пустыней, океаном и горами. Теперь у него есть семья, которой он никогда не думал обзаводится. Осознание приводит его в ужас на регулярной основе. Но что бы он не чувствовал к Эггси — это оказывается сильнее. Настолько сильным, что он почти — почти этому рад.  
После того, как приготовление пиццы завершено — к большому удивлению Харта, даже успешно — они все вместе устраиваются в гостиной. Событие весьма редкое — как правило, когда дети дома, Эггси довольно строг в правиле о том, что есть следует за обеденным столом. Далее между детьми следует небольшой спор о том, что будут смотреть. Девочки настаивают на японской анимации, Габриэль упирается, Эггси почему-то считает, что все должны смотреть одно и то же. Когда Габриэль переключается на яростный спор с Эггси, Гарри вздыхает. Эти двое, при всей их глубокой любви друг к другу, порой вообще не способны найти общий язык — в основном из-за того, что они одинаково упёрты.  
\- Почему это такая проблема? - Спрашивает Гарри. - Нам космос, вам мультфильм. Никто не собирается уходить в другую комнату.  
\- Ты не будешь смотреть с нами? - Тут же спрашивает Муни с самым жалобным видом.  
\- Вот почему, - бурчит Эггси себе под нос.  
Гарри вдыхает. Выдыхает. Ему плевать, что смотреть — он не будет обращать внимания на содержание, занятый своими мыслями. Ему надо, чтобы все успокоились и перестали его отвлекать.   
\- Я постараюсь наблюдать за происходящим, - говорит он наконец, - я уверен, что если я пропущу что-то интересное, ты обязательно мне расскажешь. Верно?  
Муни поджимает губы, задумчиво смотрит на Гарри, а потом кивает.   
\- Тогда, полагаю, мы договорились, - удовлетворенно кивает Харт и выразительно смотрит на Эггси.  
\- Окей, - кивает Анвин, сдаваясь. - Неси ноутбук, - велит он Габриэлю.  
Вернувшись, Габриэль забирается на диван рядом с Гарри и устраивается у него под боком. Муни и Дейзи умещаются с другой стороны. Эггси вполне уютно устраивается на полу, прислонившись головой к коленке Гарри.  
Харт не замечает того, как спустя пятнадцать минут, погрузившись в собственные мысли, он принимается мягко разминать пальцами плечо Эггси — это действие уже давно обратилось в привычку. А вот то, что вторая его рука почти сама собой начинает гладить медленно засыпающего Габриэля по волосам — это что-то новенькое. Он хмурится на собственную руку, останавливает её самодеятельность — но Габриэль ворочается и теснее прижимается к его боку, и Гарри сдаётся и продолжает. Этот ребёнок определённо именно на него крайне дурное влияние...  
Когда Эггси оборачивается назад, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри, то его взгляду предстаёт картина почти сюрреалистическая в своём очаровании. Габриэль, свернувшись калачиком, мирно спит под боком у Гарри, а тот, задумчиво смотря скорее не в экран ноутбука, а сквозь него, медленно перебирает пальцами длинные волнистые волосы мальчика. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Гарри поворачивает голову — и посылает Эггси этот свой потрясающе-красноречивый взгляд, который означает «только попробуй хоть что-то сказать», но несёт в себе до смешного мало угрозы. Эггси улыбается, и отвернувшись обратно к экрану ноутбука с мультиком, по-кошачьи трётся о колено Гарри щекой.  
Этой ночью Гарри остаётся — хотя и не планировал. Относит крепко спящего Габриэля в его спальню, и оставляет Эггси переодевать его в пижаму. Вместе с Муни и Дейзи приводит в относительных порядок кухню. В процессе случайно проговаривается, что когда-то давно его учили играть на пианино. После пяти минут очень эффективного девчачьего нытья сдаётся и соглашается на демонстрацию своих давным-давно заржавевших навыков — и конечно, в этот момент, когда пальцы Гарри скользят по клавишам, повторяя гаммы, которые он каким-то чудом всё ещё помнил даже не мозгом, а скорее телом, Муни крутится под звуки в танце с самой собой и Дейзи, прислонившись к спинке стула, на котором сидит Гарри, чуть нахмурившись, сосредоточенно наблюдает за его руками, Эггси заходит в гостиную.  
\- Ты играешь?  
\- Меня заставили, - отзывается Гарри, не останавливаясь и добавляя на клавиши вторую руку.  
\- О? Я говорил не об этом, но и это очень интересно, - с мягкой иронией тянет Эггси. Потому что знает — Гарри невозможно заставить, если он действительно не хочет поддаться. И то, что его упрямый, невыносимый порой Гарри поддаётся девочкам… что ж, кто сказал, что Эггси не может любить _ещё_ сильнее?  
***  
К завершению первой учебной недели Эггси вымотан настолько, что почти готов плюнуть на всё, спрятаться на чердаке и провести все выходные, завернувшись в плед, с горячим чаем и дюжиной самокруток, которые спрятаны в портсигаре в ящике его рабочего стола. Да, он собирался бросить. Нет, у него не получилось.  
Интересные новости и веселые времена начинаются на следующее же утро — стоит только Гарри уехать. Муни проговаривается случайно — в пылу очередного спора с Габриэлем.  
\- Надеюсь, что у мамы родится девочка. Я больше не хочу братьев, - в сердцах заявляет она.  
Габриэль делает большие глаза и выразительно смотрит на Муни. Та ойкает и прикрывает рот ладошкой. Эггси, который запросто пропустил бы фразу мимо ушей, если бы не эта заминка в яростном споре, подозрительно щурится, перематывает назад, воспроизводит в памяти фразу дочери и недоверчиво интересуется:  
\- С чего ты взяла, что у мамы должен кто-то родится?  
\- Ну… - замявшись, тянет Муни. - Она просила ничего тебе не говорить. Хотела рассказать сама. Попозже.  
Эггси вздыхает. Зная Тамилу, «попозже» могло наступить через девять месяцев. А ведь она с такой уверенностью говорила, что не намеревается заводить отношений по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не закончит с учебой...  
\- Окей, - вздыхает Эггси, ухмыляясь. - Значит, сделаем вид, что я этого не слышал. Но тогда — вы заканчиваете этот спор.  
Эггси строго смотрит на двоих. Те согласно кивают, берутся за руки и убегают на задний двор. Эггси вздыхает ещё раз, в который раз гадая, закончится ли у этих двоих когда-то этот период отношений любовь/ненависть, и переводит взгляд на Дейзи, которая сидит в наушниках, целиком поглощенная игрой на пианино. Иногда он переживал по поводу того, что она такая тихая. Иногда — вот как сейчас, он не мог отрицать, что рад этому.  
Чуть позже на неделе Габриэль шедеврально слетает с самоката. На первый день школьных занятий он заявляется с двумя ободранными коленками, двумя ободранными локтями и одним ободранным подбородком.   
Ещё через пару дней Эггси сидит на бортике ванны и вспенивает шампунь на волосах сына.   
\- Пап, - начинает тот.  
\- Ммм? - Отзывается Эггси сонно. Время перевалило за одиннадцать, девочки уже давно спали, а Габриэль выпросил у Эггси разрешение позаниматься подольше. А это означало, что завтра их обоих ждёт тяжелое утро.  
\- Почему девочки могут носить штаны, но мальчики не могут носить юбки?  
Эггси прекращает размеренное движение пальцев в волосах сына. Хлопает глазами пару раз, задумчиво уставившись в стену. Это один из тех детских вопросов, на которые не слишком-то просто ответить ребёнку. Борьба за равенство, мода, войны — всё это не темы для разговора в ванной в двенадцатом часу ночи.  
\- Что ж… - неуверенно тянет Эггси. - Раньше девочки носили только юбки. И мальчики тоже носили юбки когда-то. В Шотландии мужчины и сейчас носят килты — это такая юбка до колен. Ты знаешь, что в Марокко мужчины часто носят джеллабы — это почти что платье… Так что нельзя сказать, что мальчики не могут носить юбки или платья. Это скорее вопрос желания и удобства. И традиций.  
\- Традиций?  
\- Где-то этому не удивятся. Где-то будут обращать внимание.  
\- А здесь, в Лондоне?  
Эггси снова ненадолго задумывается.  
\- Давай закончим с купанием и договорим? - Предлагает он в итоге. Габриэль согласно кивает.  
\- Думаю, - возобновляет прерванный разговор Эггси, заворачивая сына в полотенце, - это довольно необычно для Лондона.  
\- А что, если я хочу юбку или платье? - Самостоятельно залезая в свою пижаму, интересуется Габриэль.  
Эггси, уже понявший, к чему идёт этот разговор, почти успевает морально подготовится к этому вопросу.  
\- Хм. Я знаю, как мы можем поступить.  
\- Как?  
\- Мы попросим у Муни поделиться с тобой чем-нибудь из её гардероба — ты почти что догнал её по росту, так что тебе будет как раз. Походишь так дома и решишь, насколько тебе по душе такая одежда.  
Габриэль задумчиво хмурится, а потом кивает.  
\- Вот и славно, - с облегчением выдыхает Эггси. Не то, чтобы у него были большие проблемы с фактом того, что Габи хочет себе платье — это, в конце концов, просто одна из стадий исследования самого себя — не больше. С чем у Эггси есть проблемы — так это с возможной реакцией окружающего мира на Габриэля. Его сын и так был достаточно… другим.  
Но пока всё это будет происходить в стенах дома — он не будет ни о чем волноваться. А всё, что будет потом — будет потом.  
Вишенкой на торте становится звонок от учителя Муни и Дейзи в середине дня в пятницу. Звонок из школы среди дня в принципе не сулит ничего хорошего — и Анвин ощущает липкий страх, расползающийся в груди. В итоге оказывается, что не случилось ничего страшного. Ну, почти ничего страшного, за исключением того, что Дейзи то ли с кем-то подралась, то ли почти подралась. Когда он приезжает в школу, выясняется, что некий мальчик классом старше начал цепляться к Муни, толкнул её, и этим заработал себе возможность стычки с Дейзи. Его девочка, не размениваясь, врезала обидчику по уху. И всё бы этим и закончилось, если бы другой парнишка, из компании приятелей, наблюдавшей за стычкой, не додумался поднять камень и кинуть его в Дейзи. И попал в голову. И в этот момент Муни побежала за учительницей, а мальчишка, с которым у Дейзи случилась стычка, наорал на своего гения-приятеля и, возможно, предотвратил ещё одну потенциальную драку, потому что когда мисс Льюис подоспела к месту происшествия, он уже стоял между ним и Дейзи.  
Камень был небольшой, и черепушки у детей по определению довольно крепкие, так что с Дейзи всё было в порядке — зато Муни была зареванная до красных глаз и икоты. Эггси имел разговор с учителем, директором и двумя родительницами — одной крайне неприятной особой (мать кидателя камней), и второй — куда более легкой в общении (мать изначального задиры). С последней они обменялись телефонами, потому что та была намерена отправить сына домой к Дейзи с извинениями.   
В общем, то ещё завершение первой недели с детьми. И, к сожалению, грёзам о теплом пледе не суждено сбыться - он имел неосторожность рассказать детям о предстоящем путешествии выходного дня неделей раньше, и теперь у него не было никаких шансов отвертеться.   
В итоге он был совсем не в духе в утро из поездки. И его грызла вина за то, что он не в духе. И поэтому он начинал быть ещё больше не в духе. Гарри, приехавший в середине дня, бросает на него единственный взгляд и тут же интересуется, всё ли в порядке. Эггси, конечно, отвечает, что всё волшебно. Конечно, совсем не убедительно. И, видимо, таким тоном, что больше Гарри ни о чем не спрашивает, а идёт загонять детей в машину.  
Нельзя сказать, что Эггси не благодарен мужчине за то, что всё, что ему остаётся через пятнадцать минут — это просто сесть за руль и поехать.   
В этот раз они приезжают не заранее, как в том году, а к самому началу действа. Пока Эггси перетаскивает вещи в дом, Гарри технично избавляется от детей, отправив из развлекаться с остальными детьми — Эггси видит из окна в холле второго этажа как Харт что-то говорит Габриэлю, задержавшемуся рядом с ним и показывает куда-то в сторону от себя. Убеждает идти к детям — догадывается Эггси, потому что Габриэля надо убеждать идти и общаться с кем-то незнакомым. И Гарри… что ж, он справляется с этим виртуознее самого Анвина. Но теперь это не вызывает у Эггси ничего кроме улыбки.  
Он спускается вниз и выходит на улицу, направляясь в ту же сторону, что и Гарри. Они доходят до компании друзей Харта почти одновременно. Эггси, сунув руки в карманы, бурчит короткое приветствие — и тут же оказывается припечатан оценивающим взглядом Элизабет.   
\- Боже, - тянет она, взглянув на Харта, - ты что, всё-таки справился с тем, чтобы высосать из мальчика всю жизнь?  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты, - пожимает плечами Харт. Явно раздраженный фактом этого самого незнания.  
Лиз задумчиво хмыкает.  
\- Окей. Принеси человеку вина, - командует она и Эггси получает редкую возможность наблюдать за тем, как Гарри закатывает глаза. Уголки губ Анвина ползут вверх практически помимо его воли — всё-таки взаимодействие этих двоих всегда очень забавный процесс.  
И самое забавное тут то, что Гарри действительно делает, как сказано. Спустя минуту в руках Эггси, уже устроившегося на пледе, расстеленном на траве, рядом с Лиз, появляется бокал с вином. Вино, судя по цвету, разбавлено водой — и Эггси благодарно улыбается Гарри, одновременно такому вредному и чуткому, который знает, что Эггси предпочитает не пить при детях и последний раз пил что-то алкогольное довольно давно.  
\- Отлично, - кивает Лиз и к ужасу Анвина протягивает ему свой открытый портсигар. И он знает, какие у Лиз самокрутки.  
\- Нет, Лиз. У меня там дети.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает она, - там почти безобидное количество. Твоё сознание не заметит, а вот твоей нервной системе станет полегче.  
\- Она не врёт, - кивает Флойд.  
Эггси с обреченным вздохом качает головой и берет из портсигара самокрутку.   
\- Так-то лучше, - хвалит Лиз. - Тебе не предлагать? - Спрашивает она у Харта, подняв взгляд.  
Тот отрицательно качает головой.   
Эггси ловит его взгляд и приподнимает брови вопросительно — и Гарри просто кивает, позволяя ему развлекаться и легко ерошит волосы на его макушке.   
Так про Эггси прикуривает от зажженной самокрутки Флойда, устраивается поудобнее и рассеянно следит за начавшимся разговором. Разбавленное вино и легкий оттенок марихуаны в табаке делают своё дело — часть нервозности Эггси улетучивается, к его большому облегчению. Лиз, наблюдающая за ним краем глаза и заметившая, что он немного расслабился, обращается к нему с вопросом:  
\- Неужели воспитывать троих детей настолько утомительнее, чем двоих?  
Эггси хмыкает, раздумывая над ответом. Вместо него заговаривает Алфи — что довольно неожиданно при его обычной молчаливости — и посылает Эггси улыбку, полную симпатии и сострадания.  
\- Иногда это может быть чертовски изнуряющим занятием. И это говорю я, когда у меня есть жена, что делает все примерно в половину легче. А у Гэри есть только Гарри, что наверняка делает все только сложнее.  
\- Ха-ха, - проговаривает Харт с самой мрачной интонацией под смех остальных, но Эггси, взглянув наверх, видит что он всё-таки чуть-чуть улыбается.  
\- Что такого могут учинить дети?  
Тут все, за исключением Гарри, смотрят на Лиз.  
\- Думаю, этот вопрос выдаёт тебя как единственную бездетную персону здесь, - заключает Флойд. Эггси знает, что у него двое довольно взрослых детей от разных браков. У него вообще довольно насыщенная романтическая жизнь, насколько Эггси понял из того, что рассказывал Гарри.  
\- Не единственную, - педантично уточняет Харт.  
\- Ну с тобой всё понятно, - машет на него рукой Эйми.  
\- Что со мной понятно?  
\- Дети Эггси считаются твоими.  
\- Ничего подобного.  
\- Я тебя умоляю, - фыркает Эйми. - Мы видели, как ты отправил их развлекаться. Ты обнял одну девочку и был близок к тому, чтобы поцеловать мальчишку в макушку!   
Эггси просто прячет лицо в ладонях.  
\- Давайте вернёмся к тому, что могут учинить дети.  
Слава небесам, Алфи начинает.  
\- Покрасить соседского кота. Раскрасить брата фломастерами с головы до ног перед его экзаменом в музыкальной школе… Решить спуститься на велосипеде с горки, которая больше похожа на чертов обрыв. Загреметь в участок за… ох, за такое количество вещей... Пропасть на двое суток, а потом явиться на порог дома как ни в чем не бывало.   
\- Решить что ЛСД в шестнадцать — офигенно-хорошая идея, - добавляет Флойд.  
\- Сообщить тебе, что ты скоро станешь бабушкой, хотя ты вообще не планировала ничего такого, - вздыхает Эйми.  
\- Ну это уже тяжелая артиллерия, ребята, - со смехом говорит Эггси. - Давайте остановимся на этом, а то у меня будет приступ паники.  
\- Твои ещё малыши. Дальше проступки будут случаться реже, но становится глобальнее, - сообщает Диззи.  
\- Ты не успокоила меня.  
\- Я предостерегла, - улыбается она.  
Эггси весело фыркает. Несмотря на перечисление радужных перспектив, он чувствует себя лучше — должно быть, просто потому, что этот разговор хорошо показывает, что никому родительство не даётся легко.  
Диалог идёт в сторону от темы детей. Эггси, настойчиво тянущий Гарри за штанину вниз, всё-таки вынуждает наконец сесть того на плед рядом с собой и теперь сидит, полностью удовлетворенный жизнью, удобно привалившись к его боку и посматривая в сторону, где играют дети — просто по привычке. В какой-то момент, в очередной раз взглянув в ту же сторону, он видит Фаро, без видимых усилий подхватывающего Габриэля на руки и направляющегося в их сторону.  
Спустя несколько моментов Фаро уже стоит в их веселом кружке.  
\- Привет, братец, - улыбается ему Эггси.  
\- Чьего ребенка ты украл? - Весело интересуется Диззи.  
\- Это мой, - говорит Эггси, наблюдая, как Габриэль бурчит своё «здрасте» и прячет лицо между своей рукой и плечом Фаро, зарабатывая на свой счет несколько умиленных улыбок.  
Эггси даёт Фаро пообщаться со всеми ровно столько, сколько по его мнению требуют рамки приличия, встаёт и берёт его под локоть.  
\- Мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
\- О? У меня проблемы?  
\- Возможно да, - кивает Эггси. Этим летом Фаро так и не объявился в доме родителей, что было в высшей степени необычно, и вообще, по словам Адель, вел себя странно, звонил редко и звучал совсем не так, как обычно — упрямо уверяя, что у него всё волшебно. Так что Эггси — с тех пор как он был единственным, у кого была возможность увидеть Фаро лично, даже не прикладывая к этому усилий - было велено разузнать, что не так с его братом.  
\- Интригующе, - с энтузиазмом комментирует Фаро.  
\- Ставь этого человека на его ноги, - говорит Эггси, наблюдая, как Габриэль тут же усиливает свою хватку на Фаро.  
\- Уф. Не думаю, что смогу.  
Эггси вздыхает — он по опыту знает, что если попытаться отцепить Габриэля от выбранного им объекта против воли, поднимется визг. И Анвин в том состоянии, когда он совсем не готов на долгую игру в «кто более упрям» с семилеткой.  
\- Габи, почему ты сбежал от остальных? - Интересуется Эггси как можно мягче.  
\- Мне надоело, - ожидаемо отвечает мальчик, не меняя своего положения.  
Эггси вздыхает ещё раз. Следом за Эггси вздыхает Харт.  
\- Только попробуйте что-нибудь сказать, - предостерегает он, обводя присутствующих мрачным взглядом, прежде чем остановить его на тощей спине Габи.  
\- Габриэль, - зовет он. - Пойдём сюда. Дай взрослым поговорить.  
Эггси близок к тому, чтобы перестать верить своим ушам — потому что, насколько мягко Гарри говорит, звучит как что-то очень далекое от реальности. И Гарри, конечно, потом притворится, что всего этого не было, что он всё тот же резкий, высокомерный, нетерпеливый тип… Но он может притворятся сколько хочет, честное слово. Это не спасет его от того факта, что с каждым таким поступком Эггси любит его ещё сильнее.  
Габриэль поднимает голову — потому что он всегда слушается Харта и обожает его безмерно, хоть и очень сдержанно — смотрит на Гарри и спрашивает:  
\- Ты не отправишь меня обратно?  
\- Через некоторое время, - честно отвечает Харт. - Не думаю, что тебе удастся этого избежать, с кем бы ты не остался.  
Габриэль задумывается ненадолго. Потом кивает.  
\- Ладно.  
Гарри протягивает руки. Под умиленные взгляды ребёнок перекочевывает с рук Фаро на колени Гарри, и застенчиво улыбнувшись, сворачивается в комочек, спрятавшись ото всех за упавшими на лицо волосами. Эггси улыбается практически помимо своей воли, когда Гарри обнимает Габи за плечи и протягивает ему свой телефон, на котором, как Эггси прекрасно знает, установлена пара игр с головоломками специально для Габриэля.  
Эггси ловит взгляд Гарри и одними губами говорит ему «спасибо», Гарри, конечно, фыркает и машет на него рукой, мол, иди уже. Что Эггси и исполняет, обхватывая пальцами запястье брата и утаскивая его в укромный уголок на веранде дома, подальше от толпы.   
\- Что не так? - Недоуменно хмурит свои идеально ровные от природы черные брови Фаро, опираясь лопатками о стену дома в то время как Эггси становится напротив него, присев на ограждение веранды.  
Эггси молчит некоторое время, тоже нахмурившись и задумчиво смотря на брата. Тот не выглядит так, будто у него что-то случилось. Может быть, тени под глазами немного темнее — но это всего лишь могло означать, что он снова писал или лепил как одержимый, днями и ночами напролет, и ничего больше.  
\- Ты мне скажи, - вздыхает Эггси.  
Фаро изображает ещё большее недоумение — изображает талантливо и убедительно, но его выдают руки. Фаро никогда не мог врать и одновременно сохранять полную неподвижность. Обычно он начинал или поддевать ногтями заусенцы на пальцах, или теребить ткань собственной одежды, или ещё что-то в этом роде.  
\- Фаро, ты не появился в Марокко летом. И почти перестал звонить. Если ты пытаешься что-то скрыть, было бы мудрее приехать и попытаться сделать вид что все в порядке. А когда бы у тебя не получилось — наврать о проблемах с вдохновением и творческом застое.  
Фаро сдаётся слишком быстро. Передёргивает плечами, сжимает губы, упирается взглядом в пол.  
\- Я был в беспорядке. Ложь о творческом кризисе бы точно не сработала.  
\- В чем дело? - Мягко интересуется Эггси. Ему невыносимо хочется подойти к Фаро и как следует потрясти его — потому что он сейчас настолько другой, что почти кажется другим человеком, а не его братом — и сказать, чтобы он сейчас же прекратил.  
Но, к сожалению, Эггси знает, что всё не бывает так просто.  
И что раз Фаро не смог заставить себя приехать к семье — ему нужно пространство. Но есть пространство — и есть безразличие. И своё пространство Фаро уже получил. Теперь ему придётся рассказать, в чем дело, потому что, увы, ему досталась очень небезразличная семья.  
\- Я не могу говорить об этом с тобой, - с нервным смехом качает головой Фаро. - Ни с тобой, ни с мамой, и уж тем более не с отцом или Амиром.  
\- Фаро… ты можешь не опасаясь говорить со мной о чем угодно, если это не касается преступных действий совершенных в адрес детей, - фыркает Эггси.   
\- Идиот, - фыркает Фаро в ответ, качая головой и наконец-то улыбается.  
\- Угу, - с радостью соглашается Эггси, параллельно строя догадки. Если только одна тема, с разговорами о которой с близкими у Фаро могут быть трудности - тема секса и ориентации. Говорить именно об этом было не слишком принято. Следовало просто принимать, независимо от того, какие пристрастия оказались у члена семьи. Эггси задумчиво барабанит пальцами по дереву ограждения, соображая, как поаккуратнее подобраться к этой теме. И следуют ли вообще быть аккуратным.   
\- Почему ты не можешь? - Наконец говорит он, решив не усложнять.  
\- Потому.  
Ожидаемо.  
\- Не веди себя как десятилетка.  
\- Как я могу сказать тебе, почему, если я не могу говорить с тобой об этом?!  
Эггси не может сдержать улыбки.  
\- Ты дьявол, - хмыкает Фаро. - Ты и так всё понимаешь, не так ли? О чем это всё?  
\- Только отчасти. Я не думаю, что ты гей. У тебя бы не было таких проблем с этим, с тем пор как Муни за семейным ужином во всеуслышание назвала Гарри моим «парнем» и никто не обратился в пепел.  
\- О, это было шедеврально. Твоё лицо, - тут же заулыбавшись, качает головой Фаро.  
\- Да, да, - кивает Эггси. - Итак, мы уже об этом говорим. Я не понимаю, какие твои открытия могли тебя настолько расстроить и сейчас начну перечислять самые странные варианты. Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я начал?  
\- Вообще не хочу, если честно.  
\- Тогда говори со мной. Я не буду пересказывать наш разговор кому бы то ни было. Он между мной и тобой. Я просто скажу маме, стоит за тебя переживать или нет. Тут я вынужден быть честным.  
Фаро вздыхает, перестаёт подпирать стену, и сгребает Эггси в объятия.  
\- Ты такой хороший брат, - заявляет он.  
Эггси хмыкает и хлопает парня по спине.  
\- Да, да, как скажешь. Но тебя это не спасет.  
\- Стоило попытаться, - отступая на шаг, пожимает плечами Фаро и принимается ходить из стороны в сторону. Вздыхает. Начинает:  
\- Это не были открытия. То есть… не появилось ничего нового. Скорее исчезло то, что уже было. Из-за некоторых моих… особенностей. Которые тоже были.  
\- А теперь с названиями.  
\- Как ты знаешь, у меня была жена…  
\- Подожди… - перебивает Эггси. - Была?  
Фаро раздраженно фыркает:  
\- Я тут пытаюсь делать то, чего ты от меня требуешь! Чуть-чуть терпения?  
Справедливо. Эггси кивает и жестом просит продолжать.  
\- У меня была жена. Я её люблю и она меня любила так что мы поженились — потому что мама учила нас, что нужно быть вместе с теми, кого мы любим. Ну, ты знаешь… Как я сказал, не появилось ничего нового. Она знала это обо мне с самого начала и говорила, что всё в порядке. Что есть альтернативы и компромиссы…  
Эггси посылает брату выразительный взгляд. Тот вздыхает.  
\- Меня не интересует секс, - наконец говорит он, зажмурившись.  
Первый порыв Эггси — воскликнуть что-то вроде «Только и всего?!», но это было бы очень и очень бестактно с его стороны. Потому что если подумать получше — это, конечно, не только и всего. Быть асексуалом в современном мире весьма свободных нравов, где многие помешаны на сексе… наверняка непростая задачка.  
\- Я понимаю, - в итоге осторожно говорит Эггси, кивнув. - И она знала, правильно?  
\- Да. Я не против объятий и поцелуев, мне это нравится. Иногда… боже, не могу поверить, я говорю о своих проблемах со своим младшим братом, - обрывает сам себя Фаро, опять замолкая.  
Эггси ловит его за руку и тянет к себе.  
\- Фаро, - мягко говорит он, поймав его взгляд. - То, что ты такой — не проблема. Просто ты такой, какой ты есть. Это не делает тебя хоть чем-то хуже других. Ты всё так же прекрасен, - улыбается он. - Если тебе станет легче — с Гарри я делал такое, что меня ничего не удивит и не шокирует.  
Фаро смеётся, одновременно кривясь, но расслабляется. Эггси решает добить.  
\- И я… хм, похоже начал встречаться с ещё одним мужчиной. С благословения Гарри.  
\- О господи, - хмыкает Фаро, - ты выглядишь таким приличным мальчиком — и ты такой дьявол.  
\- Ну так? Что «иногда», Фаро?  
\- Иногда я могу заниматься сексом. Но это утомительно для меня. Забирает слишком много сил. Есть… нюансы, то, что я готов делать с радостью… ну, вроде…  
\- Оральный секс? Петтинг? - Предполагает Эггси. - Не в качестве принимающей стороны.  
Фаро кивает.  
\- В общем… Она взрослый человек со здоровыми потребностями, поэтому я изначально сказал, что не против того, что у неё будет секс с кем-то ещё. Единственное о чем я просил — чтобы это не были всегда разные партнёры. Один, два человека. И это работало. Действительно. Потому что она меня любила — я не кретин, я могу видеть, когда человек искренен в своих чувствах. И… Что ж, я всё-таки идиот, потому что я замечал, что что-то меняется. Но не желал признавать и разбираться. У меня было сразу несколько проектов на стадии завершения, которые требовали времени, выставка, ещё и учеба… В конце весны она сказала, что беременна — не от меня — и хочет развода. Сказала, что долго думала и поняла в итоге, что не может жить так, и что ей нужно любить человека… во всех смыслах. Мы развелись. Разъехались. Это… в общем, всё.  
К концу рассказа Фаро хлопает глазами. Эггси сочувственно вздыхает и притягивает его к себе. Он качает его в объятиях — своего старшего брата, красивого, доброго, невероятно талантливого, с разбитым на маленькие кусочки сердцем и ничем, кроме отчаяния внутри.  
\- Бедный, бедный Фаро, - бормочет Эггси по-арабски тихо, гладя брата по волосам.  
Когда тот отстраняется от Эггси спустя пять минут, вытирая глаза, Эггси берёт его ладони в свои, не отпуская далеко от себя, и спрашивает:  
\- Где ты живёшь, мой родной?  
\- Хм… ну… в мастерской.  
\- Четвертый месяц?  
\- Ну… да?  
Мастерскую Фаро делил с ещё тремя своими приятелями. Пространство было симпатичным, но никак не предназначенным для постоянного обитания там.  
\- Я не мог перенести мысль о том, чтобы остаться одному. И не мог заставить себя явится на порог к родителям в таком состоянии и без желания что-либо объяснять. Не думаю, что был готов говорить об этом первые пару месяцев… Я бы сказал, что в мастерской можно работать когда угодно но… не то, чтобы я способен на многое сейчас.  
Фаро с досадой передёргивает плечами. Эггси гладит его по предплечьям, исполняясь искренним сочувствием — для Фаро не быть способным создать что-то сродни аду на земле.  
Эггси думает совсем недолго. Тут не о чем думать.  
\- У тебя есть дела или обязанности, которые держат тебя во Франции?  
Фаро отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- Оставайся? Поживёшь наверху, на чердаке. Побудешь подальше от всей этой Франции, чтобы не терзаться ненужными воспоминаниями, не будешь один — у нас всегда полон дом. Отдохнёшь, пообщаешься с местной тусовкой — уверен, Лиззи с удовольствием укажет тебе на нужных людей. Восстановишься. И поедешь к родителям. Когда будешь готов.  
\- Габи, - улыбается Фаро, вздыхая, - ты лучший в мире брат, но ты также псих. У тебя трое детей и… хе-хе, двое парней. И ты хочешь взять на себя ещё старшего брата, который сейчас в состоянии не лучшем, чем поеденное молью пальто прабабушки?  
\- Я буду счастлив взять на себя моего изъеденного молью старшего брата, да, - кивает Эггси. - Оставайся хотя бы на пару недель? Посмотрим, как пойдёт?  
\- Хорошо, - выдыхает Фаро.  
\- Вот и славно, - улыбается Эггси. - Пойдём, попробуем тебя повеселить.  
***  
К вечеру все разъехались — Эггси дал Фаро ключи от дома и направил прямиком в Лондон, сперва раз десять переспросив, переживет ли он одну ночь в одиночестве. Фаро заверил, что он большой мальчик и уж одну ночь, так и быть, переживет. Закончив укладывать детей в соседних комнатах, Эггси заглядывает в их с Гарри спальню — и находит мужчину на том же месте, что в прошлом году — задумчиво смотрящим в окно, в котором толком ничего уже и не видно.   
Эггси подходит к мужчине, обнимает его со спины и упирается лбом в его плечо.  
\- Прости, что я был таким мрачным весь день.  
\- Все в порядке, Эггси. Ты имеешь право иногда побыть в скверном настроении и не обязан извиняться за это или объяснять причины.  
\- Правда?  
\- Конечно нет. Только я имею право на плохое настроение, - со смешком заявляет Харт. Шутит, конечно. Эггси посмеивается и прижимается ближе к Гарри.  
\- Ты был мил. И целиком и полностью скомпрометировал себя в глазах своих друзей одной только сценой с Габи.  
\- Я в курсе. Хуже всего то, что теперь у них есть документальные подтверждения того, что я вовсе не поедаю детей. Диззи вечно таскается с этой камерой.  
\- Мне жаль, - хихикает Эггси. Ему, конечно, совсем не жаль. - И спасибо, что сознательно пожертвовал своей устрашающей репутацией.  
\- Всё для тебя, - церемонно отвечает Харт.  
Эггси улыбается и трётся щекой о плечо мужчины.  
\- Пойдём в душ?  
Гарри согласно кивает.  
\- И всё же, - начинает Харт, когда они уже стоят под горячими струями. - Что случилось?  
Эггси фыркает.  
\- Ну конечно. Не обязан объяснять причины.  
\- Я спрашиваю об этом из любопытства. Это всё ещё не наделяет тебя обязательством его удовлетворять.  
\- Что ж… Муни проговорилась, что Тамила беременна — раз. То есть она сообщила об этом детям, но не мне.  
\- Логично. Этот ребёнок будет братом или сестрой твоих детей. К тебе он не будет иметь отношения.  
Эггси сверкает сердитым взглядом на Гарри.  
\- Серьёзно, Харт. Я уйду спать к Габриэлю. Или уеду к Фаро и оставлю тебя с тремя детьми.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что ты сделаешь что-то из этого… ладно, точно не последнее. Но это же чистая логика, Эггси. Это не должно так тебя задевать.  
\- Если ты пытаешься меня утешить — прекрати. Ты плох в этом.  
\- Слава богу.  
Эггси не может не рассмеяться.  
\- Что ж, - продолжает он, - какой Габи красавчик — ты видел. Это был шедевральный полет с самоката.  
\- Дети падают. Это нормально.  
\- Но я наседка. Эти падения вводят меня в дикий стресс. Дальше тот же Габи спросил у меня, может ли он носить одежду как у девочек… Ну и вчера Дейзи подралась в школе. И сегодня я узнаю, что мой брат в конце весны развелся со своей женой и… чувствует себя как проеденное молью пальто.  
Гарри сводит брови к переносице. Молча намыливает мочалку, жестом указывает Эггси развернуться и начинает теперь ему спину. Эггси не может сдержать довольного мычания.  
\- Дейзи подралась?  
\- Ага. Представляешь?  
Эггси коротко пересказывает события, приведшие к драке и их последствия. После завершения рассказа Гарри выгоняет его из душа с позабавленным:  
\- Что ж, в тихом омуте...  
Спустя пятнадцать минут они оба лежат в кровати под одеялом.  
\- Габриэль спит один в новом месте… если он проснётся среди ночи, то может прийти к девочкам или сюда. Чтобы ты знал, - предупреждает Эггси.  
\- До тех пор пока он не будет пытаться обниматься со мной во сне — всё в порядке. Я еле отбиваюсь от тебя.  
\- Ты мил как и всегда, - едко отвечает Эггси. - Если мы подвинемся и оставим немного больше места слева, он залезет под одеяло рядом со мной и ты будешь вне опасности.  
\- Это не предлог для того чтобы оказаться ближе ко мне и снова полезть обниматься во сне?  
\- Серьёзно, я иду спать к сыну, - фыркает Эггси, уже отталкиваясь рукой от матраса. Чтобы подняться. Гарри обхватывает его рукой поперёк груди и тянет вниз и к себе.  
\- Нет, не идёшь, - сообщает он ему на ухо, прижимая к себе. Эггси сглатывает и ерзает на простынях. Гарри — черт бы побрал его и эти его штучки — усмехается с просто невероятным самодовольством.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - бурчит Эггси.  
\- Спи.  
\- Ага.  
Конечно, ни один из низ не засыпает. Эггси лежит, смотрит в стену и слушает размеренное дыхание Гарри, которое слегка щекочет его шею. Рука Гарри так и осталась лежать на груди Эггси, и когда он кладёт свою ладонь на ладонь мужчины, тот вздрагивает.  
\- Я тебя разбудил?  
\- Нет, я задумался.  
\- О чем?  
\- Ты поговорил с Дейзи о её… семейной ситуации? - Вместо ответа спрашивает Гарри. Эггси хмурится но решает не ворчать — всё-таки последнее время Харт редко так делает.  
\- Нет.  
Эггси знал, что он должен наконец решится на этот разговор — тянуть уже некуда, суд был назначен через неделю. Всё было организовано лучшим образом - на случай, если Мишель вдруг откажется от собственного решения о том, что Дейзи будет лучше в другой семье. У Эггси были собраны все документы, он не стал отказываться, когда Гарри предложил найти ему адвоката по семейным делам, обратившись за рекомендацией к Персивалю. Осталось только поговорить с Дейзи. И он старательно откладывал эту необходимость, виртуозно находя новые и новые отговорки.  
\- Не удалось найти подходящего момента, - пожимает плечами Эггси.  
\- Милый, - хмыкает Харт, - её родная мать сказала, что хочет, чтобы её воспитывал кто-то ещё. Для таких разговоров нет подходящего момента.  
И Гарри прав. Это чертовски неприятная правда, и Гарри легко обходится с подобными правдами, и сейчас Эггси благодарен за это, как никогда.  
\- Ты прав, - соглашается он. - Похоже, мне придётся поговорить с ней завтра вечером.  
\- Похоже, придётся. И раз уж мы заговорили о темах, для обсуждения которых не бывает подходящего момента…  
Гарри замолкает на середине фразы и Эггси напрягается. И напрягается ещё больше, когда Гарри садится в постели и жестом просит его подняться тоже.  
\- Я не хотел говорить об этом, пока у меня не будет всей информации...  
Эггси хмурится.  
\- Я хотел спросить, не задумал ли ты меня бросить, но для этого тебе не нужна была бы информация.  
Гарри хмыкает.  
\- Помолчи, - просит он.  
Мальчишка тут же послушно замолкает, хотя как раз открывал рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё. Гарри ухмыляется. Разойтись с Анвином было бы самым мудрым решением — но в какой-то момент Гарри, незаметно для самого себя прошел свою точку невозврата. Очень неосмотрительно с его стороны, но теперь остаётся только пожинать плоды того, как прочно Анвин поселился в его жизни и его, будь оно проклято, сердце.  
Гарри нужно было уехать. Он подозревал, что необходимость возникнет, уже весной, когда они столкнулись с тем проникновением в систему. Потом уже стало ясно, что это не первая попытка — просто первая успешная. Она не была и последней. Гарри начал ждать следующих шагов. И дождался. Вскоре после этого к ним попытались внедрить нескольких промышленных шпионов. Весьма профессиональных — жаль, что сам по себе способ саботажа был слишком предсказуем по сценарию и хронологии. В итоге они приняли одного из кандидатов на работу — чтобы притворится ничего не подозревающими олухами, и заодно узнать, кому так сильно нужна информация о их внутренних разработках, проектах и планах. Железные дороги — утомительный бизнес. Конкурентный, но неповоротливый в плане инноваций, дорогой, но не то, чтобы прибыльный. Сам Харт до сих пор занимался всем этим только и именно потому, что это было весьма сложно — сделать что-то экстраординарное на этом поприще. Ну и ещё ему нравилось быть помехой, конечно.  
С этим он хорошо справлялся, если принимать во внимание одно состоявшееся покушение и ещё два так и не дошедших до стадии исполнения, о которых он знал. Служба безопасности его компании была одним из самых эффективных её отделов. Когда-то он обратился к Мерлину с просьбой дать ему контакты надежных по его мнению людей, бывших сослуживцев, которых может интересовать такая работа — и стратегия окупалась до сих пор.   
Через месяц половина составов на линиях компании должна была быть заменена но новые. Более быстрые, более дешевые в производстве и при этом с существенно более низким воздействием на экологию — в плане того же производства и в плане эксплуатации. Его замечательные конкуренты в курсе этих планов — слава промышленному шпионажу — поэтому реальные даты изменений были изменены и подвинуты на две недели вперёд. Пока об этом знали только пять человек кроме Гарри.   
Все пресс-релизы уже были подготовлены и все роли будут распределены через неделю — произошедшие изменения вкупе с тем, что компания не собирается поднимать тарифы, сделает их недосягаемыми для конкурентов в условиях реальной ситуации.   
Да, Харт угрохал на эту авантюру и совместную работу с японцами невменяемое количество денег из бюджета компании — и своего личного, он переругался со всем советом директоров и заработал себе новую пачку врагов — но и несколько союзников. И он знал точно, что случится с акциями его компании и акциями всех остальных сразу после того, как новости попадут в прессу. И знал, что в конечном итоге все расходы вернуться обратно довольно скоро — а потом удвоятся и утроятся.  
В общем, у него не было сомнений в успехе предприятия. Ни секунды.  
Как и не было сомнений в том, что его определённо снова попытаются «снять». Поэтому самым безопасным и благоразумным было уехать куда-нибудь подальше на некоторое время. Потому что спустя несколько месяцев убирать его уже не будем смысла — все изменения уже нельзя будет повернуть вспять, скомпрометировать или обернуть в свою пользу, да и другой головной боли у его оппонентов будет достаточно. Он позаботится об этом.  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я молчал — говори, - совсем немилосердно ткнув его пальцев под ребра, бурчит Эггси. Харт готов признать, что он это заслужил.  
\- Мне нужно уехать на несколько месяцев.  
Эггси пару раз растерянно моргает.  
\- Куда? - Спрашивает он и тут же морщится, очевидно, осознав, что нужно было задавать не этот вопрос. Но в его голове наверняка крутилось сейчас несколько таких простых односложных вопросов — и этот получился первым по случайности.  
Гарри чуть поднимает уголки губ в едва заметной улыбке и кладет ладонь на затылок мальчишки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
\- В Японию.  
\- За каким чертом тебе надо уезжать так далеко?! - Восклицает Эггси, но тут же поднимает вверх вытянутую ладонь. - Нет, не так. Подожди. Зачем тебе вообще уезжать?  
Улыбка Гарри становится чуть более явной.   
\- Так-то лучше. Молодец, - хвалит он мальчишку.  
Эггси фыркает и наклоняет голову, чтобы боднуть Гарри в плечо.  
\- Не пытайся меня отвлечь. Отвечай.  
\- Не собирался делать ничего такого.  
Гарри рассказывает Эггси, в чем дело, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
\- То есть ты говоришь мне, что тебя могут попытаться… убрать?  
\- Именно это, да.  
Эггси задумчиво смотрит на Гарри.  
\- Но ты не думаешь, что мне стоит беспокоится за себя или детей. Почему?  
\- Несколько причин. Мне на руку играет моя репутация — как ты можешь понять, никому в голову не придет подумать обо мне, как о человеке, которого хотя сколько-то заботит благополучие других. Но если кто-то предположит, что игра стоит свеч, это всё равно будет не так. У меня достаточно компромата на каждого из тех, кто может выкинуть что-то подобное. Они просто не посмеют.  
\- Не слишком ли ты уверен в том, что всё в порядке?  
Гарри отвечает на это коротким смешком.  
\- Ну да, в порядке помимо того, что ты уверен, что тебя попытаются убить, - хмыкает Эггси.  
\- Я уверен. За вами присмотрят.  
\- Действительно? - Язвительно тянет Эггси.  
\- Это не обсуждается.  
\- Черный тонированный джип напротив дома?  
\- Не настолько безвкусно. Но вроде того. Я передам тебе файлы своих людей на этом задании, чтобы ты не напрягался, если вдруг их заметишь. Что маловероятно. И я буду благодарен, если ты позволишь мне установить у себя хотя бы внешнее видеонаблюдение. Полагаю, ты вряд ли ты согласишься на полную охранную систему.  
Эггси фыркает и качает головой.  
\- Черт возьми, Гарри. С тобой я чувствую себя то внутри порно, то внутри грёбаного шпионского фильма.  
\- Я приму это как комплимент, - церемонно кивает Харт.  
Эггси вздыхает.  
\- Мерлин за тобой присмотрит, - говорит Харт и это вообще не лучший выбор реплики сейчас. Эггси вспыхивает моментально.  
\- Мерлин не моя сиделка, Гарри! Он не должен «присматривать» за мной, господи боже. Что вообще у тебя в голове?  
Гарри, тем не менее, абсолютно спокоен.  
\- Наверное, что-то о том, что хотя бы о твоём благополучии я могу не беспокоится.  
И это мгновенно лишает Эггси всякого запала.   
\- Мне всё это не нравится, - заявляет он хмуро.  
\- Я тоже не в восторге.  
\- Врёшь. Тебе нравится работать с японцами и ты наверняка будешь заниматься именно этим.  
\- В общем ты прав. Я был бы не против, если бы моя командировка длилась месяц, после чего я мог бы свободно вернуться в Лондон.  
Эггси нечего сказать по этому поводу. Он, привыкший к постоянному присутствию Гарри в своей жизни за этот год, не представляет, как это будет — без него. Знает только одно — будет невероятно тоскливо.  
Эггси не пытается скрыть своё настроение, а Гарри не пытается делать вид, что не замечает его. Он притягивает мальчишку в теплые, мягкие объятия, гладит его по спине и говорит:  
\- Это всего несколько месяцев.  
\- Я буду скучать. Смертельно.  
\- Я тоже, - соглашается Гарри прежде чем успевает подумать — и смотрит в темному, удивленный собственным поведением.  
\- Попался, - пакостно улыбнувшись, констатирует Эггси.  
\- Тебе послышалось. Ложись спать, - со смешком командует Харт.  
***  
Эггси говорит с Дейзи — как и решил, на следующий день. С одной стороны — разговор выдаётся крайне лёгким, с другой — его не может не беспокоить и не расстраивать тот факт, что ребёнок может отреагировать на подобные новости так спокойно.  
Но Гарри был прав. В Дейзи, как и в любом ребёнке, который воспитал себя сам, было достаточно много цинизма.  
\- Ты в порядке? - С сомнением уточняет Эггси раз, наверное, в пятый.  
\- Я всё и так понимала, - пожимает плечами Дейзи. - Я не видела и не слышала её… сколько? Не знаю. Знаю, что долго. Я… боялась, что ты не захочешь оставить меня.  
\- Как я мог? - Удивляется Эггси.  
Дейзи дёргает плечом.  
\- А как она могла?  
\- Не знаю, - он обнимает сестру за худые плечи и прижимает к себе, - ты наша. Ты часть семьи. Теперь у тебя есть два брата, сестра, эксцентричная бабушка, хмурый дедушка, дядюшки и гора племянников. И ты никуда он нас не денешься.  
Дейзи смеётся тем смехом, который Эггси редко от неё слышит — беззаботно и свободно.  
\- Не знаю, почему ты звучишь так, будто я должна расстраиваться.  
Суд проходит без проблем. Эггси становится полноправным законным опекуном Дейзи. По этому поводу они едут есть мороженое — впятером, вместе с Гарри, который гулял с Муни и Габриэлем недалеко от суда, пока шло слушание. Дети вдохновенно выбирают себе самые дикие сорта мороженого, Гарри ограничивается своим фирменным американо, в котором почти вся вода заменена на эспрессо, Эггси — латте. Спустя каких-то десять минут к ним присоединяется Фаро, и почти сразу следом за ним — Мерлин. Оба они позвонили Эггси, пока они ехали до нужного места.   
До Эггси, который слишком отвлечен тем фактом, что они только что наконец прошли один довольно непростой этап, вся пикантность ситуации доходит только когда Мерлин останавливается у стола, и улыбается на почти синхронное детское «Привет, Мерлин!».  
\- Гарри, - кивает он Харту. - Эггси, - улыбается Анвину.  
\- Кхм… - прочищает горло Эггси. - Мерлин, это Фаро. Мой старший брат, тот самый, что оказал нам честь и поселился на чердаке дома. Фаро, это Мерлин. Мерлин…  
\- Друг семьи? - Дипломатично предлагает Мерлин, видя замешательство Эггси. Он понимает то, что парню может быть нелегко объяснить тот тип отношений, который складывается между ними… тремя.  
Но Эггси упрямо мотает головой.  
\- Нет, - говорит он, - Мерлин — тоже семья. Мы вместе.  
На губах Фаро расцветает широкая улыбка.  
\- Ох, - мягко говорит он. - Я понимаю. Приятно познакомится, Мерлин.  
\- Взаимно, Фаро.  
Они жмут друг другу руки. Эггси улыбается как идиот.  
\- Идите, выберите себе что-нибудь. Не разочаровывайте меня. Этот тип уже отказался есть мороженое, заявив, что он не ребёнок, - жалуется Анвин.  
\- Очень на него похоже, - со смешком заключает Мерлин, и Гарри кидает на него полный притворного раздражения взгляд.  
Мерлин и Фаро уходят к стойке и не жалеют времени на то, чтобы сделать свой выбор.   
Когда они возвращаются и садятся за стол, Гарри спрашивает у Фаро:  
\- Лиз указала тебе на людей, с которыми вы можете быть интересны друг другу?  
\- Да, - кивает Фаро, быстрым привычным движением собирая волосы в небрежный пучок на затылке. - Из всего, что уже произошло, я могу сказать, что моё пребывание здесь может стать весьма плодотворным. Пусть это и совсем не то, чем я привык заниматься.  
\- В этом есть смысл.  
\- В этом и цель.  
\- Тем лучше, - кивает Гарри, очевидно удовлетворённый.  
\- Мы с Фаро рисовали углём, - радостно сообщает Муни Мерлину.  
\- Фаро хорошо рисует?  
\- Фаро — знаменитый художник!  
Фаро хмыкает и улыбается смущенно.  
\- Она преувеличивает, - говорит он Мерлину. - Ничего особенного, правда.  
\- Логика подсказывает, что если вы связаны с Гарри через его фонд, значит в том, что вы делаете есть что-то особенное.  
\- Логика Мерлина редко его подводит, - соглашается Гарри.  
\- Прекратите это, - смущенно бормочет Фаро, забирая себе на колени Габриэля и прячась на ним.  
Эггси тихо посмеивается, наблюдая за сценой.   
Они мило, легко беседуют. Дети объедаются мороженым, Гарри с Мерлином перекидываются крайне тонкими подколами, половину из которых Эггси даже не улавливает — он уверен в этом. Позже все разъезжаются по своим делам, потому что в конце концов это будний день и они все — кроме Фаро - нагло прогуливают школу и работу.  
Дата отъезда Гарри приближается — неумолимо, беспощадно быстро. Эггси — весь нервная энергия и чрезмерная нежность, он донимает Гарри разговорами о том, что им с Мерлином непременно нужно обсудить то, что происходит между ними тремя. Чтобы Эггси мог быть уверен, что всё в порядке. Гарри спорит с этой необходимостью, аргументируя это тем, что между ними тремя по сути пока ничего и не происходит. Но Эггси может быть упрямым маленьким засранцем, когда захочет — и в итоге берет Гарри просто измором. В один из вечером Гарри привычно-поздно освобождается с работы и звонит Мерлину.  
\- Наш обычно сообразительный мальчик помешался и одолевает меня разговорами о том, что мы двое должны поговорить о нас троих. Я считаю запрос бессмысленным, но… что скажешь?  
Ответом Харту служит тишина и быстрое щёлканье клавиш.  
\- Секунду, - наконец бормочет Мерлин. - Да.  
Харт вздыхает, возводя взгляд к небесам.  
\- Что «да»?  
\- Да, это бессмысленно на данном этапе и да, приезжай.   
С Мерлином всегда было поразительно легко. У них были довольно длительные перерывы в общении — каждый занимался своими жизнями, своими делами и проектами, но в какой-то момент они неизбежно оказывались в компании друг друга — как правило, с парой бутылок чего-то сильноалкогольного в придачу. Мерлин был тем человеком, который знал о Харте всё, потому что видел все его самые скверные стороны. Другие знали лишь о том, что у него скверный характер, Мерлин же видел дикость Гарри, его ярость, обращенную к миру, когда он их совсем не сдерживал. И Мерлин… что ж, он и бровью не повел. Он всерьёз спросил, в своём ли Гарри уме, один единственный раз — в день их знакомства. Потому что сначала была драка, потом Мерлин зашивал ему рассеченную бровь наживую, и потом Харт буквально набросился на него и затащил в постель. Тогда Гарри был не совсем в порядке, но на вопрос Мерлина сообщил, что он адекватен как никогда. Вряд ли Мерлин ему хоть сколько-то поверил. Но больше никогда не спрашивал.  
Гарри был самым странным человеком из всех, кого Мерлин встречал в своей жизни. То, как он жил и как себя вёл, шло вразрез с любыми правилами приличия. И при всем при этом для Мерлина он был самым… простым. Потому что Харт всегда говорил обо всём прямо и выражал свои настроения и желания открыто и без колебаний, всегда с уверенностью, что он имеет полное право на них. Много позже после их первой встречи Мерлин узнал, что Гарри умеет надевать личину человека с исключительными манерами и с виртуозным умением строить уклончивые ответы на вопросы, на которые не хочет отвечать. Мерлин наблюдает за этим Гарри с искренним беспокойством — ровно до тех пор, пока Харт не замечает его взгляд на себе, с любезной улыбкой извиняется перед своим собеседником и направляется к Мерлину. Подхватывает его под локоть, и ведет в сторону от людей, на ходу говоря — почти шипя сквозь зубы:  
\- Через пятнадцать минут, когда я договорю с этим идиотом, ты встретишь меня у выхода, мы купим виски, поедем к себе и нормально потрахаемся. Может быть, так удастся спасти этот чертов вечер.  
Тогда Мерлин с облегчением понимает, что Харт, которого он знает, никуда не делся.  
То, как просто им было друг с другом в итоге и было причиной, по которой Мерлин в какой-то момент изъявил желание прекратить все их взаимодействия, кроме дружеских. Потому что их отношения незаметно могли зайти немного дальше секса. И это бы разрушило их обоих, потому что двух настолько неподходящих людей для отношений, как они, найти было сложно. Вместе они бы составили катастрофу.  
Поэтому в их нынешней ситуации даже Мерлин чувствовал некую долю очень остроумной, хоть и довольно жесткой, иронии.  
Гарри заявляется на порог его дома в расстёгнутом пиджаке, со слегка растрёпанными волосами и бутылкой скотча в руке. Последнюю он тут же суёт в руки Мерлину и как всегда, с этим потешно-деловым видом наклоняется, чтобы погладить собак. С Мерлином он при этом поздороваться забывает — и то телефону, и сейчас. Как всегда. Мерлин качает головой — больше для того, чтобы не рушить привычный ход вещей, чем из искреннего возмущения, и поворачивается, направляясь к лестнице.   
\- Полагаю, ты найдёшь дорогу.  
Он поднимается на кухню, достаёт из ящика два стакана — когда-то давно Харт притащил их, когда ему надоело пить неприлично дорогой алкоголь из горла бутылки - разливает скотч. Как раз к этому моменту на кухню входит Харт и Мерлин протягивает ему один из стаканов.  
\- Ох, ну не ревнуй, - хмыкает Харт.  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты. Ты вводишь в заблуждение животных. Они тебе даже не нравятся.  
\- Ты такой идиот, - с улыбкой заключает Гарри. - Я просто веду себя вежливо.   
\- Почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю?  
\- Потому что я единственный человек, который не приводит тебя в недоумение.  
\- Скотч тебе, кстати, тоже не нравится.  
\- Этот не так уж плох, - пожимает плечами Харт. Он проходит в гостиную, садится на диван — единственный предмет мебели в гостиной и глазами указывает Мерлину на место рядом с собой.  
Мерлин садится с противоположной стороны, развернувшись лицом к Гарри.  
\- О чем мы будем говорить, если говорить не о чем? - Когда каждый из них делает по глотку, интересуется Мерлин.  
\- Полагаю, для успокоения совести мы можем поговорить о стратегии развития ситуации. Потому что у нас действительно будет пара проблем.  
Мерлин вопросительно приподнимает брови. Гарри любезно поясняет:  
\- Анвин чертовски упрям. Ему едва хватает времени в сутках, потому что у него трое детей и две работы и он категорически отказывается от того, чтобы нанять человека для помощи или отказаться от одной работы. Или — в идеале — сделать и то и то. Как он будет находить время чтобы быть в… отношениях с двумя людьми — я не понимаю. Думаю, никак. Меня он не слушает.  
Мерлин кивает.  
\- Я понял, к чему ты ведешь. Ты наешь, что мой дар убеждения оставляет желать лучшего.  
\- Я на него давлю. Ты не будешь. У тебя может получится лучше.  
Мерлин задумчиво кивает.  
\- Что, если в какой-то момент он захочет… проводить время втроём?  
Гарри задумывается ненадолго. Делает глоток, перекатывает плотную и терпкую горечь скотча по языку, прежде чем проглотить и почувствовать как она теплом проходит по горлу.  
\- Я не думаю, что это будет проблемой, если у нас останется время, которое мы будем проводить наедине, - Гарри ухмыляется. - Конечно, у него могут начаться проблемы из-за того, как общаемся мы.  
\- Он привыкнет. Наверное.  
Гарри хмыкает и протягивает Мерлину пустой стакан. Тот адресует ему взгляд полный притворного раздражения.  
\- Серьёзно? Подними свою тощую задницу сам и принеси бутылку сюда.  
\- Но я гость! - С той же степенью неискренности возмущается Харт.  
\- Ты купил этот чертов дом, помнишь? Я тебя он этом не просил. Так что давай.  
Мерлин машет на него рукой. Гарри закатывает глаза и поднимается на ноги.  
Они довольно оперативно приканчивают бутылку, после чего Гарри потягивается, закидывает голову за голову и сообщает:  
\- Вообще-то, я собирался на тренировку. Не хочешь присоединиться?  
\- Чертово кэндо? Нет. Я больше никогда не буду вставать в поединок против тебя, когда у тебя в руках бамбуковая палка.  
\- Я не так уж хорош в этом, знаешь.  
\- Да, но я ещё хуже, - фыркает Мерлин.  
\- Пойдём сходим в клуб, - легко предлагает альтернативу Гарри.  
Мерлину немного странно осознавать, что подобные места остались до сих пор — места, в которые можно прийти и вдохновенно набить морду своему оппоненту. Для этого, конечно, нужно, чтобы тебя там уже знали — или ты знал кого-то, кого знают.   
Осознавать, что их с Гарри отлично знают в паре таких мест — ещё более странно.  
\- Тебе просто хочется выпустить пар, да?  
Нервная энергия, исходящая от Харта, была так сильна, что почти осязаема.  
\- Ну да, - соглашается Гарри. Сегодня ночью на половине линий компании составы будут заменены на новые, а утром, когда они уже совершат свои первые рейсы, выйдет пресс-релиз. Да, ему нужно было выпустить пар — и он был в том состоянии, когда просто секса ему будет недостаточно.  
\- Я не буду спрашивать, в чем дело.  
\- Скоро сам узнаешь.  
\- Поэтому и не буду.  
Мерлин со вздохом поднимается с дивана.  
\- Дай мне десять минут.  
Они замечательно проводят остаток вечера и отводят друг на друге душу. Они были идеальными противниками друг для друга и наблюдать за ними было интересно — и только поэтому, наверное, их не так и не вышвырнули из тех мест, которые они обычно посещали, несмотря на то, что порой они увлекались.  
Итогом вечера становится то, что у Мерлина ноют рёбра, а у Харта рассечена нижняя губа посередине и, судя по тому, как он прихрамывает, тот раз, когда он впечатался бедром в пол, не прошел бесследно.  
\- Что ж, - с улыбкой начинает Мерлин, протягивая Харту руку для прощального рукопожатия, когда к ним подъезжает такси, - береги себя.  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
\- Я справлюсь. Присмотри за мальчишкой. Я знаю, что он присмотрит а тобой.  
Харт, конечно, кривится, когда Мерлин за руку притягивает его в короткие объятия.  
\- Ох, иди уже, - бормочет он.  
\- Это твой кэб, Гарри, - весело напоминает Мерлин. - Ты иди.  
\- Ты нелепый.  
\- Да, - соглашается Мерлин, машет рукой и разворачивается, направляясь в сторону метро.  
Гарри ещё раз фыркает ему вслед — для порядка, и садится в ожидающую его машину.  
Сном он жертвует в пользу работы, приняв решение проехать по основным депо, чтобы удостоверится, что не возникло никаких критических проблем — и оказавшись дома в девять утра, продолжает заниматься более насущными делами. Для пресс-релиза и прочего общения с прессой у него есть специальные сотрудники, которые хорошо справляются с этой задачей — так что ему самому приходится отвлекаться на звонки только два раза, оба из которых были запланированы. Когда телефон звонит в третий раз, Гарри досадливо морщится и тянется к телефону, принимая звонок, даже не посмотрев на экран.  
\- Что ещё?  
\- Мммм… Привет? - Неуверенно предполагают на том конце.  
Интонация Харта меняется так разительно, что это вызывает у него изрядное беспокойство.  
\- Эггси, - говорит он.  
\- Я слышал новости. Ты ненормальный.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Ты улетаешь вечером.  
\- Я помню, Эггси, - со смешком кивает Гарри.  
\- Я могу приехать?  
\- Приезжай. Куда ты денешь детей?  
\- Фаро согласился за ними присмотреть.  
\- Эггси. Я просил тебя нанять няню, не сделать её из своего брата.  
\- Прекрати это сейчас же. Ты хочешь поругаться со мной прямо перед тем, как свалишь куда-то на несколько месяцев?  
\- Я не хочу с тобой ругаться. Но твоё упрямство мешает моим планам.  
Эггси просто фыркает.  
\- Я скоро приеду. И вечером отвезу тебя в аэропорт.  
\- Как тебе угодно.  
Когда Гарри открывает Анвину дверь, тот встречает его укоризненным взглядом исподлобья.  
\- О чем это?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
\- Это будет продолжаться, пока ты не поддашься. Я тоже достаточно упрям.  
Они проходят на кухню, Гарри поворачивается к Эггси, опираясь бедрами о кухонную тумбу, и выражение лица мальчишки меняется с сердитого на удивленное в одну секунду.  
\- Что случилось?  
Гарри вспоминает про рассеченную губу.  
\- А, это. Ничего особенного. Встречался с Мерлином вчера вечером.  
Теперь на лице мальчишки появляется ужас. Он разговаривал с Мерлином по телефону, тот не звучал так, будто между ним и Гарри произошло что-то достаточно плохое, чтобы привести к драке. Эггси панически начинает соображать, что же он наделал.  
\- Что… что случилось? - Спрашивает он очень тихо. - Вы поссорились?  
\- Поссорились? Нет, боже, - коротко рассмеявшись, отвечает Харт. - Всё в порядке. Мы просто сходили развлечься как делаем это иногда.  
\- Набить друг другу морды? - С сомнением уточняет Эггси.  
\- Точно. Вообще-то мы не планировали бить выше шеи. Это случайность.  
\- Вы странные типы, - с нежностью улыбается Эггси.  
Гарри пожимает плечами, и наблюдает за тем, как мальчишка подходит к нему. Становится напротив — почти вплотную, кладет руки на столешницу по обе стороны от Гарри и обхватывает губами его нижнюю губу, проводя языком по едва затянувшейся ранке. Ладони Гарри ложатся на бедра мальчишки и он прижимает его к себе. Эггси прерывает этот невесомый поцелуй, напоследок слегка прикусив нижнюю губу Гарри и смотрит на Харта исподлобья — почти что застенчиво.  
\- Ты не можешь обманываться по поводу того, зачем я приехал.  
\- Только за этим? - Изгибает бровь Харт.  
\- Окей. В том числе.  
Пальцы Гарри сжимаются на бедрах мальчишки, и в следующую секунду он разворачивает его к себе спиной и разворачивается сам, так что Эггси оказывается лицом к кухонному гарнитуру.  
\- О, это напоминает мне кое о чем, - замечает он, опираясь ладонями о столешницу.  
\- Что ж, это значит, что у тебя нет проблем с памятью. Ожидаемо, - отвечает на это Гарри, губы которого скользят по шее Эггси в то время как пальцы с впечатляющей скоростью справляются с пуговицей и молнией на его джинсах. Он сжимает пальцы на поясе джинсов Анвина сзади и дёргает их вниз вместе с бельём.  
\- Ох черт, Гарри… - бормочет Эггси, пытаясь оттолкнуться ладонями от столешницы.  
\- Нет, - резко бросает Харт, прижимаясь к мальчишке сзади. - Стой так, - указывает он и просто… отстраняется и выходит из кухни.  
И Эггси не остаётся ничего кроме как подчиниться. Потому что — и он осознаёт это с немалым удивлением — он не может заставить себя пойти наперекор Гарри когда тот приказывает так. Это серьёзный, тяжелый, полный власти приказ и черт… Эггси чувствует, как пылают его щёки и как возбуждение сворачивается узлом внизу живота. Стоять вот так, посреди пустой комнаты, со штанами и бельем, сдернутыми до коленей… он знает, что не сможет долго этого выносить. Эггси прислоняется лбом к кухонному шкафу и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь дышать так размеренно, как только может и надеясь, что Харт не станет заставлять его сгорать от стыда и желания слишком долго.   
Слава небесам, Харт возвращается быстро, очевидно не имея в планах играть в игры с силой воли и терпением Анвина.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - хвалит он, и влажные пальцы скользят между ягодиц Эггси, заставляя мальчишку шумно втянуть воздух. Гарри без особенных церемоний входит в Анвина сразу двумя пальцами, и Эггси — тоже без особого кокетства подаётся назад, насаживаясь на них.  
В том, что происходит между ними сегодня, мало тонкости, заигрывания и намеренных сладкий провокаций — только яростная, жадная страсть, которая поглощает все мысли и оставляет только чувства и желание — быстрее, больше, сильнее.  
И Эггси просит именно об этом — в перерывах между стонами, сдавленными проклятиями и тяжелым дыханием, и Гарри даёт ему то о чем он просит, как и всегда.  
Харт кончает первым — после нескольких особенно яростных, резких толчков он утробно рычит и смыкает зубы на плече Эггси с давлением достаточным, чтобы прокусить кожу.  
Эггси дёргается, хочет было выругаться — но пальцы Гарри смыкаются вокруг его члена, и через пару жестких, быстрых движений Эггси кончает с длинным стоном, откинув голову и упершись затылком в плечо Гарри.  
\- Гарри… - Слабо зовет Эггси, стоит ему немного отдышаться. Ноги его не держат — он сохраняет вертикальное положение тела исключительно благодаря Гарри, который прижимает его к кухонной тумбе и держит рукой поперёк груди.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты прокусил мне плечо, кажется.  
Гарри опускает взгляд на плечо Эггси. На ткани футболки, совсем рядом с воротником, проступает кровь — овал в форме отпечатка зуб Харта.  
Харт не был собственником и у него никогда не было какого-то особенного кинка на обладание. И всё же… ему нравится осознание того, что на Эггси останется его метка.  
\- Похоже на то, - наконец озвучивает Харт, прежде чем потянуть край рукава футболки вниз, обнажить часть плеча и коснуться губами повреждённой кожи. Слизать кровь. Усмехнуться, почувствовать, как мальчишку перетряхивает дрожью.  
\- Возможно, это немного слишком, Гарри.  
\- Ты так не думаешь, - возражает Харт.  
Эггси тихо фыркает.  
\- Нет. Но я пытаюсь сохранить иллюзию нормальности.  
\- Зачем? Я хочу тебя таким.  
Эггси улыбается самому себе. Улыбается немного грустно, потому что это почти признание в любви. Почти.  
\- Окей, - мягко соглашается он. - Верни мои штаны на место, пожалуйста.  
\- Это ни к чему. Тебе всё равно нужно в душ.  
Эггси закатывает глаза, но поддаётся, когда Гарри тянет его футболку вверх. Поднимает руки, позволяя её снять, и потом переступает через штаны и белье, когда Гарри стягивает их ниже по ногам.  
\- Иди, - командует Харт. - Я принесу тебе одежду.  
\- Видишь — привезти сюда несколько комплектов одежды было совсем неплохой идеей.  
\- В конечном итоге — да.  
\- Ты ко мне присоединишься?  
\- Это закончится тем, что я опоздаю на самолёт, - Гарри кладёт раскрытую ладонь Анвину на живот и снова прижимает его к себе. - И как бы я этого не хотел, это тот момент, когда нам придется уступить здравому смыслу.  
Эггси издаёт утвердительный звук — и этим ограничивается. Они стоят так ещё пару минут — Анвина не волнует то, что он стоит голый на кухне, рядом с полностью одетым Гарри, то, что укус на плече пульсирует болью и даже то, что по внутренней стороне его бёдер течет сперма мужчины. Ничего из этого.  
Но Гарри отстраняется первым и, приземлив ладонь на ягодицу Анвина в лёгком шлепке, командует ему идти в душ.  
После того, как оба принимают душ, Гарри усаживает Эггси на бортик ванны, достаёт аптечку и обрабатывает повреждение на плече. Наложив повязку, он позволяет себе коснуться губами плеча мальчишки у её края, прежде чем подняться и сказать:  
\- Готово. Одевайся.  
И потом они снова едут в аэропорт. Эггси ненавидит эти моменты всей душой, если честно. Но он понимает, что ни за что не согласился бы распрощаться с Гарри у входа во двор его дома, когда у него есть возможность провести с ним ещё несколько десятков минут. Эггси паркуется у нужного терминала и глушит машину. Он собирается выйти, но Гарри останавливает его, поймав за руку.  
\- Ты со мной не пойдёшь.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что это будет сложнее, чем если мы разойдёмся сейчас.  
\- Для кого?  
Харт вздыхает и посылает Анвину слегка раздраженный взгляд. Эггси отвечает с вызовом приподнятой бровью. Нахальный мальчишка.  
\- Для обоих, Эггси, - всё-таки озвучивает Харт. О, он ненавидит признавать, что что-то может даваться ему сложно. Тем более когда это означает бесспорное признание своей привязанности к кому-то. Даже когда эта привязанность очевидна и без слов.  
Но это действует. Плечи Эггси тут же немного расслабляются, взгляд падает вниз, на колени.  
\- Окей. Ты прав, - соглашается он.  
Гарри протягивает руку, кладёт ладонь на шею мальчишки сзади и тянет его к себе. Эггси легко поддаётся, опираясь ладонью о панель коробки передач и улыбается, когда Гарри не вовлекает его в поцелуй, а просто прислоняется своим лбом к его — непривычный для Харта жест, слишком нежный и мягкий.  
\- Звони. Но не забывай про разницу во времени, чтобы не начинать злиться на меня за то, что я тебе не отвечаю, потому что сплю.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ещё раз подумай о няне и работах. И о том, что я не отстану.  
\- Ладно, - фыркает Эггси.  
Свободной рукой Гарри берёт его за подбородок и слегка сжимает пальцы на челюсти.  
\- Не будь таким вредным паршивцем.  
Улыбка Эггси тут же становится шире, а во взгляде начинает сверкать эта его озорная строптивость — и это ипостась мальчишки, которую Гарри, наверное, любит больше остальных. Поэтому Харт поддаётся своему желанию и целует его — быстрый, жесткий поцелуй, который он сам начинает и сам прерывает, несмотря на явный протест Анвина.  
\- Ты злодей, - со смешком заключает Эггси.  
\- Ты любишь меня таким.  
\- Я люблю тебя таким. Ты любишь меня вредным паршивцем?  
Гарри замолкает. Секунд на пять — что слишком долго, когда задан такой вопрос. Но Эггси должен знать лучше, чем задавать Харту такие вопросы. И всё же. Какого черта? Впереди несколько месяцев, в течении которых они не будут иметь возможности коснуться друг друга.  
Поэтому Гарри усмехается, смотрит Эггси в глаза и говорит — негромко, но твёрдо:  
\- Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
И он уходит. И Эггси сидит, сложив руки на руле и уложив на них подбородок и смотрит ему вслед с совершенно глупой счастливой улыбкой.


	7. Chapter 7

Мерлин был одержим тем, чем занимался — это было, пожалуй, их с Гарри единственное очевидное сходство. Но если разговоры Гарри о работе звучали для Эггси более или менее понятно, то разговоры Мерлина об оной для Эггси, простого непосвященного обывателя, походили то ли на пересказ трудов культистов разного толка, то ли на бред сумасшедшего, называющего невпопад случайные, никак не связанные между собой слова. Иногда — и то и то вместе.   
Поэтому Эггси старался не прислушиваться, а только наблюдать. А наблюдать за тем, как Мерлин думает, было отдельным удовольствием. Как только он ловил мысль — то больше не мог сидеть смирно. Он вставал и начинал ходить — из стороны в сторону, кругами, по спирали, вверх и вниз по лестницу. Если же он работал над чем-то особо захватывающем уже не в своей голове, а за компьютером и не имел возможности встать и походить кругами, он начинал вести диалоги с самим собой и со своим кодом. Всё это было очень странно и совершенно очаровательно. В этих двух фразах и был весь Мерлин.  
И так как Мерлин был трудоголиком, а Анвину просто надо было работать достаточно много, чтобы быть в состоянии обеспечивать семью и платить банку за дом, свободного времени у них обоих было не так уж много. И оно постоянно не совпадало — когда Мерлин был свободен, Эггси оказывался по уши в делах, и наоборот. В конце концов Мерлин затребовал у Эггси его примерное расписание, поколдовал над собственным, куда более гибким графиком и решил эту проблему.  
Но очень скоро появилась другая. По объективным причинам, они нечасто оставались наедине. Эггси и его «великолепная четверка» - трое детей и один старший брат — шли в комплекте. С Фаро проблем не было. Наоборот, благодаря ему Эггси имел редкую возможность иногда получать Мерлина в своё безраздельное пользование. Проблем с детьми, на самом деле, не было тоже. Проблемы были с Мерлином. Да, он хорошо ладил с детьми. Слишком хорошо — как скоро стало понятно Анвину, потому что Мерлин потакал им во всём. Естественно, очень скоро он был взят в оборот и заключен в рабство переменчивых детских желаний. И — Господь всемогущий, всё выглядело так, будто это вообще его не напрягало! Но вот Анвин не был в восторге. И когда всё дошло до того, что Мерлин, приходя к ним домой, проводил больше времени где-то с детьми Эггси, чем с ним самим, Анвину пришлось признать, что пришло время для серьёзного разговора.  
Черт возьми, он бы никогда не поверил, что будет с теплотой и благодарностью вспоминать мягкую строгость Гарри в отношении детей. Тот очень быстро приучил детей к пониманию того, что значит такая штука как личное время взрослых. Он уделял им внимание, но у детей были границы дозволенного. Мерлин, похоже, не понимал, что детям нужны таковые. И Анвину пора было в это вмешаться.  
Сначала разговор не задался — почему-то Эггси принялся отчитывать Мерлина так, будто тот сам ещё ребёнок. Мерлин смерил его недоуменным взглядом — что было справедливо. Эггси пришлось замолчать, мысленно надавать себе подзатыльников, сделать пару глубоких входов и медленных выдохов и попробовать снова.  
\- Я понимаю, что тебе с ними интересно. Они правда веселые ребята. Точно веселее, чем я, потому что последнее время со мной можно поговорить лишь об опеке или чертовски бесталанных англоязычных книжках, которые почему-то востребованы в арабских странах и от переводов которых меня уже тошнит. Но если бы будет продолжать в том же духе, я взорвусь. А они сядут тебе на шею. Все трое, даже Дейзи. Муни уже прочно там обосновалась, если ты не заметил.  
Мерлин хмурится.  
\- Не говори так о себе, - просит он. Скорее приказывает — принимая во внимание жесткий тон. И черт подери, Эггси прекращает связно думать, когда Мерлин звучит _так_. Несколько дней назад они имели совместный утренний душ друг с другом — старательные провокации Эггси привели к тому, что он был увлечен по струи воды прямо в пижаме и Мерлин приказывал ему раздеваться примерно таким же тоном. Это всё ещё была просто взаимная дрочка — но она была жесткая, жадная, и совершенно сводящая с ума.  
Эггси приходится подышать ещё немного. Иначе их серьёзный разговор грозил закончится, не начавшись. Когда Эггси возвращает своё внимание во внешний мир, Мерлин смотрит на него этим своим задумчивым и немного растерянным взглядом.   
\- Я понимаю, что делаю что-то неправильно. Боюсь, тебе придётся объяснить мне, что это, и как это исправить.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Эггси, улыбаясь. Растерянный Мерлин — одна из его самых любимых ипостасей мужчины. - Ты не ведешь себя с ними как взрослый. А ты взрослый. И ты — мой взрослый, в первую очередь, не их. Сейчас они думают наоборот. Я говорю с ними о том, что это не так, но хватает ненадолго.  
Мерлин хмурится и кивает.  
\- Я ценю то, что вы в таком восторге друг от друга. Ты это знаешь. Но ещё я нудный и вредный папаша и я не хочу анархии в доме. А чтобы не было анархии, нужны границы. И это то, что ты должен научиться формировать. Проще говоря — тебе придётся учиться им отказывать. И продавать им компромиссы которые будут выгодны скорее тебе, чем им.  
\- Это бессердечно.  
Эггси хмыкает.  
\- Ох, милый, - улыбается он, гладя Мерлина по коленке, - иногда ты — королева драмы. Вспомни свою бабушку. Как ты рассказывал мне о том, как ты рос. Она оказывала тебе безраздельное внимание по первому требованию?  
Эггси внимательно следить за мужчиной и видит эту вспышку понимания в его взгляде, мягкое беззвучное «о», в которое складываются губы, морщинку, которая залегает между бровей мгновение после. О, он влип, он так глубоко и шедеврально влип в этого совершенно не-от-мира-сего типа. И почему он не в состоянии влюбляться в кого-то попроще?..  
\- Я тебя понял, - кивает Мерлин с этим своим серьёзным и сосредоточенным видом. Эггси не удерживается от смешка — гладит его раскрытой ладонью между лопаток и заключает:  
\- Вот за это я тебя и люблю.  
То, как смотрит на него Мерлин после сказанной фразы заставляет Анвина осознать, что именно он только что сказал.  
\- Ох, - хмыкает он. - Что ж. Это не должно тебя так удивлять, - Эггси чуть смущённо улыбается, опуская взгляд вниз и смотря на то, как Мерлин берет его ладонь в свою и переплетает их пальцы.  
\- Это было неожиданно. И не то, чтобы я слышал подобное часто, - признаёт Мерлин. - Мне повезло, что я с тобой.  
У Мерлина есть эта удивительная особенность — совершенно обескураживающая своей полнотой искренность в некоторые моменты, умение говорить душой. Это каждый раз сбивало с толку, пугало и наполняло кристально-чистой радостью в одно и то же время. Эггси улыбается и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи мужчины.  
\- Осторожнее. Я могу стать твоим проклятием, - бубнит Эггси.  
\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, - отрицает Мерлин тут же.  
Их тихую идиллию пытается нарушить Муни, с топотом маленького слонёнка спускающаяся со второго этажа и влетающая в гостиную с уже привычным призывом:  
\- Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин!  
\- Нет, - обрывает её Эггси, - взрослое время. Возможно, прямо сейчас мы собираемся целоваться.  
Это работает — как всегда, безотказно. Муни кривится, прыжком разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и, продолжая подпрыгивать на месте, просит:  
\- Позови, когда взрослое время кончится. Не целуйтесь пока я не поднимусь на второй этаж! - С этими словами она спешит прочь из комнаты и вверх по лестнице.  
\- Видишь, как всё просто, - пакостно хихикает Эггси.  
\- Ты просто дьявол во плоти, - кивает Мерлин и поддевает пальцами подбородок парня.  
Эггси послушно поднимает голову и мягко улыбается в ответ на улыбку Мерлина. Тянется было за поцелуем — но Мерлин отвлекает его своей следующей фразой.  
\- Я хотел попросить тебя об услуге, - говорит он с тенью неуверенности.  
\- Да? - Чуть хмурит брови Эггси. - Звучит интригующе.  
\- Боюсь, что ничего слишком захватывающего. Я уже некоторое время размышляю о том, что мне стоит немного поработать над тем, как мой дом выглядит изнутри. Твой дом выглядит так, будто ты в этом разбираешься.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? - Улыбается Эггси.  
\- Если у тебя есть такое желание? - Неуверенно кивает Мерлин — что за странный тип. Как будто по широкой улыбке Анвина не видно…  
\- С чего ты хочешь начать?  
\- Со второго этажа.  
\- Гостиная и кухня? - Уточняет Эггси, просто чтобы быть уверенным. Получив утвердительный кивок, он тянется за ноутбуком, небрежно отброшенном в угол дивана. - Мы можем заказать кое-что сейчас… например, краску. И шторы. И посуду. У тебя симпатичная кухня, но то, что из посуды там можно найти одну кружку и одну тарелку… немного беспокоит.  
\- Но я живу один, - пожимает плечами Мерлин.  
Эггси улыбается и трётся щекой о его плечо.  
\- Милый, даже у твоих питомцев по две миски для еды и по две для воды на каждого.  
Мерлин хмыкает и молчит немного, задумчиво смотря на Эггси.  
\- Некоторые армейские привычки въедаются слишком глубоко.  
\- Я покажу тебе пару дизайнов посуды, и мы попробуем определиться, что тебе по душе? - Предлагает Эггси.  
\- Мы можем попробовать.  
Мерлин утомляется к исходу первого часа. Он никогда особенно не заботился о эстетической стороне вещей, отдавая предпочтение функциональности. Он обычно не проводил в магазинах больше пятнадцати минут. Интернет-магазины он использовал только для заказа компьютерной техники и электронных компонентов. Вся мебель, что сейчас была в его квартире, осталась от прежних хозяев. Она выполняла свои функции — а в большем Мерлин не нуждался. До недавнего времени. Потому что последнее время, всё больше времени проводя в доме Эггси, он стал чувствовать эту неуловимую разницу в ощущении пространства. В доме Эггси, было не слишком много свободного места — тут было много мебели, много вещей, книг, безделиц, за которые цеплялся глаз. Всё было немного хаотичным, но уютным — в целом, дом хорошо говорил за семью, которая в нём жила. В этих стенах Мерлин чувствовал себя хорошо. Спокойно и почти что безопасно, что для него было необычным. Он уже давно отвык чувствовать себя в безопасности.   
И потом он возвращался к себе. В его доме было мало мебели и много пустоты. То, что это именно пустота, а не свободное пространство, Мерлин начал замечать на исходе их с Эггси третьего месяца вместе. Его дом не был домом и в целом… да, пространство, в котором он проводил большую часть своего дня, хорошо говорило за него. Но он больше не чувствовал себя так.  
И теперь он был намерен начать исправлять несоответствие.  
Правда, ему казалось, что это, всё-таки, будет чуточку проще. Но оказалось, что это до того утомительно, что он не замечает, как погружается в мягкую дрёму, пока Эггси — уже в компании Дейзи, которая устроилась у него под боком с книгой, с азартом исследует сайты с товарами для ремонта и предметами интерьера.  
\- Как я вижу, тебе абсолютно всё равно.  
\- Мм? - Сонно мычит Мерлин, не открывая глаз.  
Эггси фыркает — пытается звучать сердитым, но проваливается по всем фронтам. Мерлин, который отчаянно борется со сном — зрелище премилое. Кроме того, Эггси знает, что мужчина работал почти всю ночь, лёг спать под утро и проспал не больше трёх часов.   
\- Ничего. Дай мне свою кредитку, скажи, на какой день заказать доставку и проваливай домой спать или поднимайся и ложись наверху.  
Мерлин, всё так же не открывая глаз, лезет в карман брюк и протягивает Эггси бумажник.  
\- Ты знаешь, в какие дни я у тебя. В любой, кроме этих.  
\- Ты даже не поинтересуешься, чего тебе ожидать и во сколько это обойдётся?  
\- Нет. У меня хорошая пенсия.  
Эггси хихикает — шутка дурацкая, но, отчего-то, всё равно смешная. Может потому, что для Эггси очевидно, что большая часть доходов Мерлина никак не связана с его военной пенсией.  
\- Окей. Как скажешь.  
Анвин великодушно оставляет Мерлина в покое — но спустя двадцать минут по его душу прибегает Муни, за ней — Габриэль, и Мерлину приходится продрать глаза и с благословения Эггси идти и заниматься разрешением важных детских вопросов.  
Спустя полчаса Эггси вызволяет Мерлина из детского плена, напоминая, что тот не так давно нудел о том, что он не может остаться, потому что вечером ему нужно будет проделать ещё немало работы. Мерлин отвлекается от демонстрации действия статического электричества на примере волос Габриэля — видимо, вот что вызывало такой бурный детский хохот последние десять минут. У Эггси в который раз теплеет в груди от этого зрелища — его дети без ума от Мерлина и это взаимно. Сила этого взаимного обожания так велика, что время от времени Эггси даже ревнует. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он почти что ненавидит себя за то, что вынужден нарушить эту идиллию — Эггси знает, что Мерлину ещё нужно работать. Мужчина работает по ночам — как Эггси подозревает, по большей части для того, чтобы проводить время с Эггси днём, а не из-за разницы часовых поясов с клиентами, как говорит сам Мерлин. Анвин не может заставить себя выражать недовольство по этому поводу. Эгоизм побеждает.  
Прежде чем отпустить Мерлина, он, конечно, сажает его за стол вместе с детьми и кормит ужином. Потом позволяет детям по очереди обнять Мерлина на прощание, оставляет их убирать со стола и мыть посуду (он тот ещё эксплуататор детского труда и ему ни капельки не стыдно), а сам идёт провожать мужчину, заодно посвящая его в график доставок.  
\- Можешь оставить всё в том виде, в котором оно придёт. Но тебе нужно освободить выходные.  
\- Последнее время я стараюсь их не занимать. И ты это знаешь.  
Эггси только довольно улыбается.  
\- В субботу я отвезу всех на занятия, приеду к тебе и мы поедем и докупим всяких мелочей. А потом вернёмся к тебе и начнём облагораживать твоё окружение.  
\- Ты полагаешь, что с этим возможно справится за день?  
\- Рокси заберёт девочек к Молли на все выходные. Фаро присмотрит за Габриэлем и отправит всех в школу в понедельник, - сообщает Эггси.  
\- Останешься у меня? - С улыбкой уточняет Мерлин. Это будет первый раз, когда Эггси будет оставаться у него на ночь.  
\- Если ты не против.  
\- Ничуть.  
\- Славно, - широко улыбается Эггси. - А теперь проваливай. Не забудь поспать, пожалуйста.  
\- Постараюсь, - обещает Мерлин, привлекая Эггси в объятия и получая от него быстрый поцелуй, после которого парень тут же отстраняется.  
\- Иди. Пока-пока.  
Мерлин улыбается парню, целует его в лоб на прощание и открывает входную дверь. Эггси дожидается у открытой двери пока не слышит звук заведенного мотора и только потом закрывает её и направляется к детям на кухню.  
***  
Мерлин решает не дожидаться субботы, чтобы покрасить стены — всё-таки это то, с чем он вполне может справится и сам. Мысль о том, что после рабочей недели Эггси будет заниматься покраской стен в его гостиной, оставляла его с неуютным чувством. Он всё-таки звонит Эггси чтобы убедится, что тот не против.  
\- Ты не против, если я покрашу стены? - После приветствия спрашивает Мерлин.  
\- Нет, - после недолгого молчания тянет Эггси. - А ты сможешь?  
Мерлин хмыкает.  
\- Конечно, я смогу, - ворчливо утверждает он. - За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
\- За человека, который не в состоянии приготовить яичницу?.. - Предлагает Эггси.  
\- Это другое. Я просто… не принадлежу кухне.  
На том конце провода устанавливается молчание не слишком убежденного человека.  
\- Ради всего святого, Эггси. Я инженер. И я умею пользоваться интернетом, знаешь?  
\- Иногда ты звучишь как Гарри, - хихикает Анвин. - Ладно, хорошо. Развлекайся.  
Мерлин фыркает. Это возмущенное фырканье, правда, не отменяет улыбки, полной обожания.  
\- И раз ты полон энтузиазма, - продолжает парень. - Можешь заодно собрать стеллаж и стол со стульями, которые доставят завтра. Я всё равно не фанат сборки мебели.  
\- Как скажешь. Но зачем мне стеллаж? Мне нечего на него ставить.  
\- Зачем, чтобы твоя гостиная не выглядела как пустыня со стоящим посередине диваном, - ворчит Эггси. - Поставишь туда книги — у тебя же есть книги?..  
\- Несколько.  
\- Окей, мы купим тебе книг. И несколько бессмысленных симпатичных безделушек. Цветок в горшке. Рамок для фотографий. У тебя же есть фотографии семьи?  
\- Мне надо достать коробку с чердака.  
\- Славно. Займись и этим тоже.  
\- Хорошо, Эггси, - со смешком соглашается Мерлин.  
\- Мне нужно бежать. Люблю тебя. Пока-пока, - тараторит Анвин в трубку едва ли не одной фразой, и сбрасывает вызов, оставляя Мерлина наедине с его изумлением, и чувством взаимности внутри — большим и сильным настолько, что это больно.  
Осознание того, что между ними есть чувство, и это чувство взаимно, непрестанно наполняет Мерлина странной помесью ужаса и восторга. Иногда ему, не привыкшему к чувствам подобной силы, кажется, что всё это просто разорвёт его на части, так, как не удалось это сделать той гранате, подкатившейся к нему по песку. Вот только стоять там и со всей ясностью осознавать, что следующее, что он сделает, скорее всего будет последним действием в его жизни было не страшно. В нём были только спокойствие и решимость. Это — то, что происходило сейчас, было на удивление страшнее.  
Но и в разы лучше.  
В одиннадцать утра субботы Эггси, сверкая широкой улыбкой, возникает на пороге его дома. Окидывает Мерлина, успевшего надеть джины, но ничего больше, медленным взглядом снизу-вверх, кусает губу пару раз и суёт ему в руки бумажный пакет и подставку с двумя стаканами, в которых, судя по запаху, кофе.  
\- Завтрак, - анонсирует Эггси и наклоняется, чтобы погладить собак, обогнувших хозяина с двух сторон.  
Потом парень поднимается следом на Мерлином на второй этаж — проходя через кухню, включает греться чайник — скорее всего, просто по привычке, и направляется дальше, встаёт в дверном проёме, ведущем в гостиную и издаёт мычание — кажется, одобрительное.  
\- Уже лучше, м? - Спрашивает он, повернувшись к Мерлину, который как раз только что открыл принесённый Эггси контейнер и стянул оттуда блинчик. «Блинчики выходного дня», которые готовил Анвин, стали его слабостью с того момента, как он впервые их попробовал. - Погрей, ну, - фыркает Эггси.  
\- Угу, - согласно отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Что «угу»?  
Мерлин показывает два пальца, подразумевая, что и то и то — угу.  
Эггси закатывает глаза и, взяв один из стаканов с кофе, садится за круглый столик, который Мерлин собрал накануне и вытягивает ноги. Мерлин присоединяется к нему спустя пять минут, поставив свою единственную тарелку на середину стола и положив рядом с ней две вилки.  
\- Я поел, - сообщает Эггси.  
\- Два часа назад и скорее всего ты просто выпил кофе и может быть доел за кем-то из детей, - кивает Мерлин. - Но это блинчики. А значит, вряд ли кто-то что-то не доел.  
Эггси фыркает. Мерлин двигает к нему тарелку, придвигает второй стул ближе к стулу Эггси и садится рядом. Выжидающе смотрит на Анвина. Тот закатывает глаза, берёт вилку и самым кровожадным образом насаживает на её зубья блинчик, поднимая его и откусывая от края. Только после этого Мерлин поднимает со стола вторую вилку.  
\- Какой у нас план? - Интересуется он.  
\- Заедем в пару-тройку магазинов, потом закажем еды, заберём по пути и будем развлекаться. Самое скучное ты уже сделал.  
\- По-моему, у нас разные представления о скуке.  
\- Я уверен, что это так, - кивает Эггси с улыбкой. - Но от нескольких магазинов тебе не отвертеться.  
То, что, как надеялся Мерлин, займёт не больше часа, выливается в четырёхчасовое путешествие по интерьерным магазинам. К его концу у Мерлина начинает ныть нога, хотя ходили они не так уж много. Когда они садятся в машину и Эггси объявляет, что теперь — за едой и домой, Мерлин не сдерживает вздоха облегчения, что вызывает у Эггси веселый смех.  
\- Ты проклинаешь своё решение попросить меня заняться этим?  
\- Нет. Я наслаждаюсь тем, что ты наслаждаешься этим, - отвечает Мерлин честно. Гарри всегда любил повторять, что Мерлину не достаёт эгоизма.  
Эггси улыбается и, дотянувшись до Мерлина через коробку передач, целует его в уголок губ. После возвращения к Мерлину они выводят собак на короткую прогулку, после которой Эггси принимается с азартом разбирать коробки и пакеты. Мерлина он усаживает на диван и командует не мешаться под ногами.  
\- У тебя болит нога. Я вижу, - добавляет он ворчливо. - Мог бы и сказать, я не таскал бы тебя по магазинам пешком так долго.  
\- Это тут ни при чем, - отрицает Мерлин, послушно опускаясь на диван со вздохом облегчения. Эггси, конечно, недоверчиво хмурит брови. - Серьёзно. Погода меняется. Будет дождь.  
Теперь Анвин со всем доступным ему скепсисом смотрит в окно — где вовсю сверкает холодное, но яркое осеннее солнце — и снова переводит взгляд на Мерлина, всем своим видом показывая, насколько он не убеждён. Мерлин улыбается.  
\- Увидишь, - просто говорит он. Сейчас нога редко беспокоила его из-за чрезмерных нагрузок. Пара лет физиотерапии и регулярные тренировки свели эту проблему на нет лет пять назад, оставив только подобные реакции на резкую смену погоды. К счастью, в Лондоне она чаще всего была стабильно-дождливая.  
\- Ладно, - немного помолчав, соглашается Эггси, не теряя однако подозрительности, и принимается за дело. Мерлин остаётся сидеть без дела минут пять — потом пересаживается за стол и начинает разбирать содержимое коробок с посудой — избавляет посуду от защитной упаковки и передаёт Эггси. Очень скоро Мерлин с удивлением лицезреет кухню, на которой не изменилось ничего, но изменилось всё.  
Эггси, довольный собой, стоит рядом с ним.  
\- Неплохо, м? - Заключает он с довольной улыбкой.  
\- Замечательно, - соглашается Мерлин.  
Они принимаются за гостиную. На диване — удобном, но изрядно потёртом — появляется плед и несколько разномастных подушек, на окнах — лёгкие шторы, стеллаж заполняется безделушками и книгами. Может быть, покупать книги просто для того, чтобы поставить их на полку и странно, но свою декоративную роль они выполняют — Мерлин не может этого не признать. Кроме того, здесь нет книг, которые он не читал и которые бы ем не нравились. Когда настаёт черед рамок для фотографий, Эггси оборачивается к Мерлину.  
\- Фотографии?  
\- Наверху.  
\- Я принесу.  
\- Я способен передвигаться самостоятельно, - ворчит Мерлин, несмотря на то, что эти лестницы были для него адом, когда болела нога, потому что больше всего болело колено. Что было до какой-то степени даже смешно — потому что формально все кости в его колене были заменены на железки.  
\- Ага, конечно, - соглашается Эггси. - Тогда поставь чайник, - просит он и выходит из комнаты.  
Спустя пару минут он возвращается с коробкой. Ставит её на пол посреди комнаты, садится рядом и любопытно смотрит на Мерлина.  
\- Тяжеловата для того, чтобы там были только фотографии, - замечает.  
\- Открывай, - улыбаясь, говорит ему Мерлин. Вещи, которые были в коробке, он забрал с фермы с первый визит туда после увольнения из армии. Он не считал себя очень сентиментальным человеком, но предметы в коробке говорили об обратном. Может, поэтому она так и была оставлена стоять нераспакованной в дальнем углу второй спальни, которую Мерлин использовал как кабинет. А может потому, что Мерлин просто избегал чувства тоски, которое неизменно вызывали воспоминания, спровоцированные предметами в коробке.  
Первой Эггси вынимает большую тетрадь с потрепанными страницами. Взглянув на Мерлина и получив от него короткий кивок, он раскрывает её и медленно листает, нахмурив брови. Внутри было много всего, написанного явно не одной рукой — записи о навигации по звездам и рисунки созвездий, которые они с дедом видели в небе в разные ночи. Рисунки механизмов, названия их частей с расшифровками о том, как что работает. Химические формулы и аристотелевские законы логики. Рецепт супа из крапивы и сныти.   
Он и заставляет Эггси рассмеяться.   
\- А это как здесь оказалось?  
\- Бабушка отправляла меня набирать травы на суп. Мне было интересно, как она делает такой вкусный суп из сорняков. Она удовлетворила моё любопытство, как видишь. И посадила меня зарисовывать листочки, чтобы не мешал ей мешать тесто на хлеб, - Мерлин кивает на соседнюю страницу. - И это не самое интересное. Там дальше есть рисунки мышат в разрезе.  
Эггси кривится и аккуратно закрывает тетрадь.  
\- Не уверен, что я хочу это видеть. Кто рисовал тебе такое?  
\- Мейв, - улыбается Мерлин, садясь рядом с Эггси. - Тётя, - поясняет он. - Она ветеринар.  
\- А. Это кое-что объясняет.  
Мерлин выуживает их угла коробки стопку фотографий, обёрнутых в старую газету. Аккуратно разворачивает их и протягивает Эггси.   
\- Это семья, - говорит он. - Это со службы и те, что присылала мне тётя вместе с письмами, - протягивает он Эггси другой конверт.  
Эггси кладёт обе стопки перед собой и аккуратно берёт за края первую фотографию.   
\- А это, собственно, Мейв, - с улыбкой говорит Мерлин, взглянув на фото.  
\- И?..  
\- И я.  
Эггси с удивлением смотрит на хмурого черноволосого мальчишку на фотографии.  
\- Я не любил фотографироваться. Тогда мне сказали, что я останусь на фотографии. Я посчитал, что это означает, что я останусь только на ней, а из мира исчезну.  
Эггси смеётся, рассматривая старую цветную фотографию. У тёти Мерлина рыжие волосы, собранные в тугой хвост и веселая улыбка. Она обнимает хмурого маленького мальчишку за плечи и прижимает к себе. Эггси почти видит, как в следующий момент этот мальчик расслабляется и улыбается уголком губ, а в его взгляде вспыхивает любопытство.  
\- Она выглядит милой.  
\- Она лучшая старшая сестра, какую только можно представить.  
\- Я вижу, у тебя тоже всё непросто с семейными связями.  
\- Есть такое, - соглашается Мерлин.  
Следом идут фотографии бабушки и дедушки, фермы, ужина на ферме, бабушки, которая мешает тесто на хлеб и дедушки и Мерлина, сидящих на крыше или копающихся в тракторе. Мейв верхом на лошади, Мерлин в обнимку с псом, который чуть ли не больше его самого. Снова Мейв и Мерлин — только уже постарше, с задорно улыбающимся лохматым ребёнком, стоящим между ними.  
\- Это Финли. Сын Мейв. Заноза в заднице, - с нескрываемым обожанием поясняет Мерлин.  
Оказывается, что разделённые с кем-то, воспоминания уже не становятся источником ощущения тоски и потери.  
\- Мерлин?  
\- М?  
\- Так как тебя зовут? - Уточняет Эггси.  
\- Морган, вообще-то, - со смешком отвечает он, замечая, что Эггси наконец догадался посмотреть на обратную сторону фотографии, где раньше часто писали год, в котором она сделана и имена присутствующих на ней.  
\- Морган, - задумчиво повторяет Эггси. - Что не так с этим именем?  
\- А что не так с именем Гэри?  
Эггси морщит нос.  
\- Я скорее Габриэль, чем Гэри. Ты знаешь. Всё это слишком долго объяснять, поэтому Эггси — удобнее всего.  
В какой-то момент Эггси рассказал Мерлину всё запутанную историю его детства — и это оказалось не так уж страшно сделать - в третий раз.   
Мерлин согласно кивает.  
\- Бабушка было против претенциозных имен. Ты уже знаешь это.  
\- Поэтому твою тётю зовут Мэйв, - фыркает Эггси.  
\- У них с дедом был договор. Бабушка давала имя первой дочери. Моей матери. И звали её Мэри. Когда родилась тётя, была очередь деда давать имя… Мать пропала, так никак меня и не назвав и вот тут вот возникла проблема. Потому что дед хотел назвать меня Мерлином, за что бабушка окрестила его психом и даже, как я слышал, на неделю выгнала его в его мастерскую, поспать рядом с тракторами и подумать о своём поведении.  
\- И он подумал?  
\- Вроде того. Это был долгий спор. Когда мне был примерно год, Мейв это надоело и она сама выбрала мне имя, постаравшись найти что-то среднее между притязаниями бабушки и дедушки. Ну и исходя из своего мнения обо мне как о достаточно сурово выглядящем младенце, которому нужно суровое имя.  
\- Так почему ты Мерлин?..  
Мерлин пожимает плечами.  
\- Представлялся всем так, когда уехал учится в Кембридж. С точки зрения психологии это, наверное, что-то вроде способа пережить разлуку с родными, особенно когда сепарация даётся тяжело. Другое имя позволяет по-другому себя идентифицировать и отделить от ребёнка, которым ты был.  
Эггси усмехается — кто бы мог подумать, что у них с Мерлином может быть столько общего.  
\- Я могу это понять, - говорит он, разглядывая фотографию девятилетнего Мерлина — точнее, Мори Локхарта, сидящего на невысокой ограде. Взъерошенный ёжик черных волос, разбитые коленки, острые локти, неуверенная улыбка на одну сторону. Ничего общего с мужчиной, с которым они сидят сейчас плечо к плечу на полу, которого он любит — тихо, осторожно и с опаской, но сильно и верно. И тем не менее — Эггси смотрит на нескладного мальчишку и чувствует нежность.  
\- Забери себе, - предлагает Мерлин.  
\- Точно?  
\- Мхм.  
Эггси улыбается и трётся щекой о плечо Мерлина.  
Они рассматривают фотографии ещё немного, потом Мерлин выбирает несколько для того, чтобы поставить в рамки, но оставляет пару из них пустыми.  
\- Не будет странным, если я скажу, что хочу, чтобы тут были фотографии с тобой и детьми?  
\- Нет, - улыбается Эггси. Глубоко внутри он надеется, что когда-нибудь на этих полках будет стоять какое-нибудь совершенно сумасшедшее семейное фото, на котором они будут все вместе — с Гарри, Мерлином и младшей троицей. Пока что это конечно лишь совершенно безумные мечты.  
К тому моменту, как они заканчивают с фотографиями и распаковкой остатков купленного, и садятся то ли обедать, то ли ужинать, снаружи действительно начинает лить яростный дождь. Боли в ноге это не помогает — только делает хуже. Внешне он не проявляет признаков дискомфорта, не желая беспокоить Эггси — но судя по тому, как тот, притихнув, внимательно наблюдает за его движениями, мальчишка всё равно догадывается.  
\- Мерлин, - начинает Эггси, накручивая на вилку спагетти. - Ты же знаешь, что невозмутимое лицо не поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше?  
\- Ты думаешь? - Невинно отзывается Мерлин.  
\- Ага. Вы оба такие упрямые задницы, - поднимая глаза к небу (то есть, к потолку), вздыхает Анвин и отправляет порцию спагетти в рот.  
\- Только поэтому мы как-то выносим друг друга, - со смешком отвечает на его Мерлин, понимая, что Эггси говорит о Гарри. - Никто не хочет сдаться первым.  
\- Чем тебе помочь?  
Мерлин вздыхает.  
\- Подняться наверх и включить горячую воду, чтобы набрать ванну. Ты избавишь меня от необходимости преодолевать лестницу два лишних раза.  
\- Хорошо. Сейчас?  
Мерлин кивает.  
Эггси уходит наверх и вскоре возвращается обратно, начиная убирать со стола. Про то, что Мерлин, по сути, не ел, а просто гонял еду по тарелке, он ничего не говорит — только делает вывод, что правильно рассудил об уровне боли, который должен быть весьма экстремальным. Но тут Мерлин действительно похож на Гарри — ему неуютно, когда его видят слабым, и Эггси старается тактично делать вид, что он ничего не замечает, при этом в то же время давая понять, что на самом деле он всё видит.   
Появившись на кухне, Мерлин подходит к Эггси чтобы поцеловать его в макушку и сказать:  
\- Я наверх.  
\- Сделать тебе чай?  
\- Было бы неплохо.  
\- У тебя есть таблетки?  
\- Где-то был адвил. И викодин. В ванной есть хорошая мазь, я обойдусь и ей.  
Эггси хмыкает и качает головой.   
\- Как скажешь. Иди. Я скоро поднимусь.  
Наверху Мерлин раздевается в спальне, заходит в ванную и ложится в обжигающе-горячую воду, добавив в неё пару эфирных масел из баночек, стоящий на полках рядом. Прикрывает глаза и со вздохом облегчения откидывает голову на бортик ванны. Спустя пять минут он слышит тихий стук в дверь.  
\- Заходи, - отзывается он.  
Эггси просачивается внутрь комнаты с коротким «уф».  
\- Я бы сказал, что тут Сахара, но это будет некорректно, - говорит он со смешком, протягивая Мерлину кружку с чаем. - Это скорее… джунгли?  
\- Да, больше похоже на это, - соглашается Мерлин, - спасибо.  
\- Можно посидеть с тобой? Или оставить тебя в покое?  
\- Оставайся, - слегка подняв уголки губ, отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Я только переоденусь. Джинсы — хреновая одежда для джунглей, - просияв, говорит Эггси.  
Переодевшись в пижамные штаны и проигнорировав футболку, Эггси возвращается в компанию Мерлина, усаживается на пол, устраивает руки на бортике ванной и упирается в предплечье подбородком.  
\- У тебя большая ванна, - тянет он, сверкая на Мерлина хитрый взглядом из-под ресниц.  
Мужчина, усмехнувшись, согласно кивает.  
\- Это единственное, что я поменял в этом доме с момента его приобретения. Думаю, ты кое-что знаешь о том, что из себя представляют водные процедуры в пустыне.  
\- Кое-что точно знаю.  
\- К этому привыкаешь, конечно. Но нормальная ванна часто была главное мечтой многих. Особенно после учений.  
\- Ванна? Не теплое тело под боком?  
\- Это тоже, наверное. В подобных разговорах я не участвовал, как ты можешь догадаться.  
\- Тебя совсем не интересуют женщины?  
\- Не в сексуальном плане.  
\- Когда ты это понял?  
\- Лет в четырнадцать, когда это обычно происходит.  
Эггси улыбается, опуская одну руку ниже и принимаясь водить кончиками пальцев по поверхности воды. Он время от времени посматривает на Мерлина, не опуская взгляда ниже линии его плеч. Они несколько раз оказывались в душе вместе — спасибо четырём другим людям, живущим с Эггси и тому факту, что запаса горячей воды на всех них едва хватает. Это было достаточным предлогом, чтобы в первый раз утянуть Мерлина в душ вместе с собой. И вот, когда они оказываются друг перед другом без одежды, Эггси совершенно бесстыже начинает шарить глазами по мужчине — от этих широких плеч в линиях татуировок по груди к животу с чертовыми _шестью_ кубиками пресса, и вот тут его отвлекает голос Мерлина.  
\- Не надо, Эггси.  
Эггси хмурится и поднимает взгляд, возвращая его к лицу Мерлина.  
\- Что? - Недоуменно спрашивает он.  
\- У меня была травма. Моя нога… ноги, вообще-то — не самое приятное зрелище.  
Эггси мог бы начать бы спорить о том, что ему всё равно — но не делает этого. Это вопрос доверия и привычки друг к другу. Вопрос комфорта. Пытаться давить будет глупо, да и довольно эгоистично.  
\- Окей, - мягко отвечает Эггси, подходя ближе. - Но я могу не держать при себе свои руки? - Невинно уточняет он.  
Мерлин усмехается и кивает.  
И о — главное, что Эггси не увидел он тогда очень, очень тщательно изучил своими ладонями…  
Если бы Эггси сказал, что ему нелюбопытно — он бы покривил душой. Но Мерлин не отменял своей просьбы. И Эггси продолжал её исполнять.  
Сейчас он легко скользит пальцами по ключицам Мерлина, щурится и спрашивает:  
\- Когда у тебя был первый секс?  
\- В шестнадцать или около того.  
\- Кем он был?  
\- Работал на ферме. Нет, не совсем так. Был помощником ветеринара, который регулярно приезжал осматривать животных.  
\- И как вы поняли?..  
\- Я ничего не понял, - хмыкает Мерлин. - Но часто оказывался в конюшнях именно когда он возился с лошадьми. Он был добр к ним. А мне нравились лошади. И нравилось то, что он добр к ним. Как-то у кобылы родился жеребёнок — сама она была плоха и я сидел и кормил детеныша, когда пришел он. Мы разговорились, начали общаться. Спустя неделю я обнаружил себя яростно обжимающимся с ним в уютном темном углу амбара, - Мерлин негромко мягко смеётся. - Это было мило.  
\- Первым секс на сене? - Весело фыркает Эггси, поморщившись.  
\- Нет, тогда до секса не дошло. Слишком быстро. Мне надо было подумать о произошедшем.  
\- То есть ты всегда был таким? Я в свой адский пубертат думать не мог вообще, - смеётся Эггси.  
\- Я всегда был довольно собранным, да, - соглашается Мерлин и ловит ладонь Эггси, которая уже почти добралась до низа живота мужчины. Эггси не находит в себе сил на ворчание. - В следующую нашу встречу я сказал ему, что не против секса с ним, если он знает, что делает. Оказалось, что он знает ненамного больше меня, конечно, но всё же. Это всё ещё был амбар, но у меня там был укромный уголок со сваленными в кучу одеялами. В целом было неуклюже, но неплохо. Мило — то самое слово.  
\- Мило, - повторяет Эггси с улыбкой. - И ты не считаешь это за первую любовь?  
\- Нет, очень вряд ли. Он был мне симпатичен, но не более. Мне кажется, испытывать глубокие чувства к кому-то кроме семьи я научился намного позже.  
Эггси задумчиво смотрит на Мерлина. Он был… интересным. Другим. Он думал не так, как подавляющее большинство живущих на земле и чувствовал тоже не так. Эггси понимал, что любовь Мерлина, его желание сильнее обычных по человеческим меркам — и поэтому он так осторожничает с ними. Потому что — как предполагал Эггси — полюбив кого-то Мерлин оставит в себе это чувство до конца своей жизни. Эггси знал, как больно продолжать любить тех, кто уже ушел из этого мира. И он понимал, что продолжать любить тех, кто просто ушел от тебя — ещё сложнее. Эггси снова — не в первый раз — становится страшно, потому что он обнаруживает себя в этой минуте, целиком и полностью ответственным за сердце этого человека, который никогда и никому не мыслил ничего плохого. И он не может с уверенностью сказать, справится ли он. Не слишком ли много он на себя взял — уже?  
\- Эггси, - окликает его Мерлин, мягко касаясь подушечкой пальца кончика его носа. Анвин переводит на него свой грустно-испуганный взгляд. - Что бы ты там не думал — прекращай.  
Они уже говорили обо всём этом. И это было главное причиной, по которой между ними так и не было ничего большего приятных обжиманий в душе. На самом деле не был готов Эггси, а не Мерлин. Потому что Мерлин… что ж, Мерлин для себя решил, что этот человек перед ним стоит того, чтобы попытаться. Даже если попытка окажется провальной.  
\- Ты всё ещё здесь и я здесь. Вдвоём. Без троих детей и твоего старшего брата.  
\- Ты начинаешь меня понимать, - со слабой улыбкой замечает Эггси.  
\- Ты часто думаешь об этом последнее время. Я просто запомнил выражение лица, - пожимает плечами Мерлин.  
\- Но ещё ты подобрал очень правильные аргументы, - поигрывает бровями парень.  
\- Что ж, это потому, что я искренне наслаждаюсь временем наедине с тобой, как бы меня не радовало общение с детьми и каким бы интересным собеседником не был твой брат.  
Улыбка Эггси становится значительно шире.  
\- Вода остывает, - сообщает он. - Стало лучше?  
\- Немного.  
\- Будешь вылезать?  
Мерлин кивает.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Я справлюсь, Эггси.  
\- Но если не быть упрямцем и согласиться, будет легче, не так ли?  
Мерлин вздыхает и кивает.   
Эггси помогает мужчине выбраться из ванны и подаёт полотенце, которое тот оборачивает вокруг бедер.  
\- Мазь? - Спрашивает он.  
Мерлин кивает на шкафчик около зеркала.  
\- Китайские иероглифы только не ней. Не ошибёшься.  
\- Это растёртые в пасту лапки лягушек или что-то типа того? - Со смешком шутит Эггси, обнаруживая мазь.  
\- Не думаю. И даже если так — мне, в целом, всё равно, пока она помогает.  
Они выходят в спальню из ванной. Мерлин протягивает руку, чтобы забрать у Эггси мазь, но тот качает головой и кивает на кровать.  
\- Не-а. Садись.  
\- Эггси.  
\- Садись, Мерлин. Я выключу свет и всё будет нормально, - мягко говорит Эггси. То, что у Мерлина таких размеров совершенно нерациональный комплекс, не перестаёт его удивлять. Но если они собираются двигаться дальше — Мерлину придётся с этим справится.  
Эггси, как и было обещано, выключает свет —на улице уже стемнело и теперь комната освещена только слабым светом уличных фонарей. Эггси возвращается к кровати, забирается на её середину и усаживается перед Мерлином, который сидит, спиной опершись о изголовье кровати, по-турецки.  
\- Места, которых я должен избегать?  
Мерлин качает головой.  
\- Не переживай. Ты вряд ли сможешь сделать больнее, чем есть.  
\- Звучит хреново, - со смешком признаёт Эггси, легко касаясь колена мужчины, мягко проводя по нему раскрытой ладонью и скользя прикосновением вниз, к лодыжке. Эггси чувствует под пальцами поверхность шрамов — гладкую и немного неровную. Их действительно много — такое ощущение, что кожу на ноге собирали буквально по кусочкам. Он обхватывает пальцами лодыжку мужчины, упирает его пятку в середину своей голени и тянется к банке с мазью. Открывает, зачерпывает пальцами немного геля, густо пахнущего травами и холодящего пальцы и начинает растирать его по нижней части ноги Мерлина, начиная с колена. Спустя пару минут Мерлин шумно выдыхает, видимо расслабляется и откидывается назад, опираясь на локти.  
Эггси хмыкает.   
\- Ну что? Приятно позволить позаботиться о себе, м?  
Мерлин просто согласно мычит.  
\- Я могу спросить, что случилось? - Закончив наносить мазь и возвращая прикосновение на колено Мерлина, интересуется Эггси. Он мягко разминает пальцами зажатые мышцы над коленом, постепенно скользя ладонью выше по бедру, под полотенце.  
\- Граната. Всё довольно банально, - коротко отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Подробности?  
Мужчина хмыкает.  
\- Добавь ещё мази, чтобы всё это было хоть чуть-чуть не так похоже на наглую попытку меня облапать.  
\- Тогда надо убрать полотенце.  
\- Ты такой продуманный, Эггси Анвин, - с совершенно неискренним осуждением заключает Мерлин. Приподнимает бёдра, стягивает полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг них, и остаётся обнаженным. Эггси с улыбкой обшаривает взглядом его тело, не опуская глаз на ноги, но немного задерживаясь на члене мужчины. Он честно старался не пялиться — каждый раз, когда они оказывались в душе вместе. Каждый раз пялился и каждый раз спотыкался на вдохе на несколько секунд. Эггси не знает ничего о статистике по этому вопросу, но по его личным прикидкам Мерлин был… больше среднего. Эггси было любопытно, как он будет ощущаться внутри.  
\- Эггси, - окликает его Мерлин, даже не пытаясь скрыть того, что он позабавлен. - Ты отвлекся.  
\- Конечно, я отвлёкся, - ворчит Эггси. - Я уже пару месяцев хочу опуститься ртом на твой член.  
Анвин сверкает на Мерлина веселым взглядом, не пытаясь скрывать провокации. Мужчина быстро облизывает губы, впиваясь в Эггси взглядом в ответ — но взглядом совсем другим — темным, жадным, тяжелым. Эггси чувствует, как его пробирает мелкой дрожью и он выдыхает, прикрывая глаза.   
\- Раньше ты мне такого не говорил.  
\- Я исключительно хорошо держал себя в руках, - усмехается Эггси.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе доставляет искреннее удовольствие то, что ты видишь. В моём опыте люди чаще выглядели испуганными или озабоченными.  
\- О, милый, тебе стоило поговорить с Гарри о моих пристрастиях, - Эггси улыбается, приоткрывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Мерлина и дотянуться до мази и начинает наносить её на верхнюю часть ноги мужчины всё теми же мягкими медленными движениями, аккуратно разминая мышцы и прослеживая пальцами линии шрамов, которые тут встречались уже реже. - Ты же спал с ним. Да, кстати, я так и не возмутился тем, что ты мне не сказал, кажется. Тем не менее. Если ты с ним спал, ты знаешь, что из себя представляет секс с Гарри. Хотя… кто был сверху?  
\- Кто выигрывал спарринг, - на полном серьёзе отвечает Мерлин.  
Это, конечно, очень странно — спокойно обсуждать с одним своим любовником то, какой секс он когда-то имел с другим твоим любовником. Но разговоры - это одна из тех вещей, который Эггси ценил в их отношениях больше всего. Потому что ему всегда было удивительно легко говорить с Мерлином — о чем бы то ни было. И, кажется, в обратную сторону это работало так же.  
Эггси коротко смеётся.  
\- Ты это серьёзно?  
\- Абсолютно, - подтверждает Мерлин.  
\- Что ж, тогда ты точно знаешь, - хитро щурясь на Мерлина, заключает Эггси.  
\- Знаю. Абсолютно отчаянный секс. Неужели ничего не изменилось?  
Эггси улыбается самой довольной улыбкой и отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- Мне с тобой всё ясно, - заключает Мерлин.  
\- У меня небольшая фиксация на боли.  
\- Небольшая? - Уточняет Мерлин иронично.  
\- Некоторым нравится порка. Так что да, небольшая. В общем, я веду к тому, - Эггси делает паузу, чтобы наклониться и коснуться легким поцелуем мягкой кожи в самом низу живота мужчины, над самой линией роста волос, - что ты идеален.  
\- А ты будешь моей смертью, - отвечает на это Мерлин.  
Мальчишка был очень умелым провокатором — он делал это мягко, без нажима, с почти что невинной игривостью. То, как он выводил Мерлина из равновесия само по себе было удовольствием. Таким, что мужчина мог искренне сказать, что он бы продолжать мучить Эггси только из-за этого и из-за желания выяснить, на что он способен ещё. Но сколько бы самоконтроля не было в Мерлине — а было его достаточно много — он неизбежно подходил к концу.  
Потому что Эггси был самым красивым человеком из тех, кого он встречал. Его красота была необычна своей непринуждённостью, почти небрежностью. Тем, что парень всегда вёл себя так, будто бы не знал, что он красив или не придавал этому значения, но это делало его только ярче. Эггси всегда вел себя как мальчишка, будто бы никогда не переступил порога двадцати — и то, что пробивалось порой через эту внешнюю невинность — то, что он обнажал перед Мерлином прямо сейчас — темное, полное желания и голода, было… ошеломляюще. Мерлин знал, что поддайся он сейчас — он не будет себя винить. Но это не значило, что он не может или не должен задавать вопросов, которые неизменно крутились в его голове.  
Он ловит руку Эггси за запястье и тянет его ближе к себе, разводя ноги в стороны чтобы парень мог утроиться между них. Он никогда не стеснялся своей наготы — последние остатки его стеснения испарились в годы службы в пустыне. Нюансы быта при жизни посреди пустыни - в какой-то момент все переставали замечать наготу друг друга. Так что для Мерлина не было особой разницы в том, чтобы быть одетым или раздетым. До травмы. По поводу того, как выглядела его нога после всех операций он чувствовал себя неуютно. Но в комнате стоит полумрак, да и Эггси был чуток к один раз высказанной просьбе Мерлина, поэтому сейчас голова мужчины была свободна от беспокойства подобного толка, которое сейчас было бы очень лишним.  
\- Эггси, - говорит Мерлин мягко, садясь прямо и накрывая ладонью его щёку. Парень тут же прикрывает глаза и трётся щекой о ладонь, кончик носа скользит по подушечкам пальцев Мерлина — жадный до ласки зверенок, - это сделает некоторые вещи больнее, если всё сложится не так, как ты или я того хотим.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Эггси. Конечно, он знает это. Но он знает и ещё кое-что — куда более важное и значительное. То, что пугает его просто до чертиков своей внезапной ясностью и силой. - Но я люблю тебя. И люблю Гарри. Я наконец-то чувствую себя завершенным, полным, находящимся на своём месте и являющимся именно тем, кем я себя чувствую. Боже, - резко рассмеявшись, рвано выдыхает Эггси, - это, должно быть, звучит как бред сумасшедшего. Но я сомневаюсь, что когда-то был счастливее.  
Эггси поднимает голову и встречается с внимательным взглядом Мерлина. Смотрит в ответ, будто впитывая в себя это внимание мужчины, наслаждаясь ощущениям тяжелого взгляда на себе и обдумывая свои следующие слова. Усмехается.  
\- Это забавно. Даже если ты скажешь, что не хочешь торопить события — я соглашусь и не буду роптать.  
\- Действительно? - Чуть подняв уголки губ вверх, интересуется Мерлин — след мягкой иронии и недоверия в голосе.   
Эггси кивает, сам удивленный собственным осознанием.  
\- Ты хорошо умеешь… транслировать всю силу того, что ты испытываешь, знаешь. Одного этого достаточно. И поэтому… я совсем не уверен, что вообще выдержу секс с тобой, - со смешком признаёт Анвин. - Из-за эмоциональной составляющей.  
Мерлин, конечно, хмурится. Эггси улыбается и скользит раскрытой ладонью по его бедру — вверх от колена. Мазь уже впиталась и кожа под пальцами Эггси нетипично прохладная для мужчины, который обычно был горячим как печка.  
\- В том нет ничего плохого. Напротив. Ты храбрый человек, и ты любишь меня так отчаянно… - Эггси мягко выдыхает и подаётся вперёд, чтобы, прервав фразу на середине, уткнуться лбом в плечо мужчины.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит Мерлин позабавлено, принимаясь перебирать волосы на затылке Эггси, - это я должен был признаваться тебе в любви, но я боялся как раз того, что это будет звучать вот так вот пугающе.  
Эггси смеётся, и чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы уткнуться носом в шею мужчины.  
\- В этом то и прелесть. Тебе не надо ничего говорить.  
Эггси успел понять, что Мерлин не так уж хорош в… словах. Особенно тех, что касаются чувств. Возможно потому, что силу того, как он чувствует, не возможно облечь в слова в должной мере.   
\- Ты идеален для меня, - заключает Мерлин. - И да. Я намерен боготворить тебя. Во всех смыслах и с той силой, какой ты достоин.  
Мерлин не так уж хорош в словах. Но иногда он говорит что-то вроде _этого_ \- яростное, искреннее, из самых глубин души и Эггси прошибает дрожью.   
Мерлин поворачивает голову и Эггси подаётся навстречу, их губы встречаются на полпути и это именно тот поцелуй, какие переносить сложнее всего — медленный, глубокий и полный молчаливого обожания и поклонения. Спустя очень короткий промежуток времени пальцы Эггси уже судорожно впиваются в плечи Мерлина, его всего бьёт мелкой дрожью и он глухо и беспомощно стонет в рот мужчины.  
\- Ох, черт, дьявол, - ругается он, стоит только поцелую прерваться. - Тебе лучше обозначить своё намерение достаточно ясно, - заключает он, исподлобья взглянув на мужчину.  
Тот усмехается и пару раз легко дёргает пояс штанов Эггси вниз.  
\- Снимай, - говорит. И усмехается позабавлено, когда Эггси ловко избавляется от единственного предмета одежды и небрежно кидает его куда-то за спину.  
Мерлин подхватывает его за бедра и легко притягивает к себе, так, что коленями Анвин упирается в кровать по обе стороны он его бедер. Будто он вовсе ничего не весит. Эггси издаёт звук, больше всего напоминающий скулёж и прижимается ещё ближе, трётся членом о горячую кожу живота мужчины.  
\- Полагаю, просить тебя позволить мне взять твой член в рот бессмысленно, - предполагает Эггси, как только ему начинает хватать воздуха для такой длинной фразы.  
Он не слышит — скорее чувствует вибрацию тихого смеха в грудной клетке Мерлина, когда он произносит тихое утвердительное «мхм» в ответ, чувствует руки мужчины на себе — тяжелые, горячие и большие, скользящие прикосновениями будто бы по нему всему — где-то мягко и почти невесомо, где-то с нажимом, где-то с давлением близкой по силе для того, чтобы оставить синяки. Боже, он совершенно точно не выдержит этого, что слишком, слишком много для него одного, и из его груди снова вырывается этот отчаянный звук — стон, всхлип, скулёж, всё это смешанное в одну бессловесную мольбу.   
Рука Мерлина оказывается на его шее, пальцы скользят в волосы, чуть сжимаются — мягкое, приятное тянущее ощущение, которое отчего-то немного расслабляет, отвлекает. Сам Мерлин, похоже, убедившись что Эггси в состоянии воспринимать его слова, говорит ему голосом едва громче шепота:  
\- Я собираюсь подготовить тебя для себя, если ты не против.  
Вопрос в настоящей ситуации совершенно бессмысленный и нелепый, но каким-то образом это всё равно кажется Анвину милым. Он с тихим смешком кивает.  
\- Боги, ты такой странный, - бубнит он, не удержавшись.  
Мерлин хмыкает, явно не задетый и отвлекается на некоторое время, чтобы дотянуться по прикроватной тумбы и вынуть оттуда смазку. Удивительно — но у Эггси даже нет желания начинать болтовню и спрашивать, значит ли это, что Мерлин всё же к чему-то готовился. Ему так хорошо быть в руках мужчины, окруженным его теплом, что ему вообще не хочется говорить и почти не хочется двигаться. Что в принципе было довольно необычно.  
У Мерлина длинные, сильные пальцы и поистине безграничное терпение. Но он явно не имеет целью изводить Эггси, поддразнивая, мучить, вынуждая просить о большем. Нет — как только тело Эггси расслабляется достаточно, чтобы принять второй палец, Мерлин добавляет его — и Эггси выдыхает с тихим истомным стоном. Мерлин никак не ограничивает движения Эггси, позволяя тому насаживаться на свои пальцы и тереться членом о его живот, оставляя на коже мужчины следы собственной смазки. Её много — он течет так, будто его отбросило обратно в пубертат, когда бешеные гормоны выделывали с его организмом странные фокусы. Может, дело в паре месяцев без секса, может, в том, как он хочет Мерлина — Эггси сейчас не может об этом думать. Всё, что занимает его мысли — ощущение прикосновений Мерлина на нём и внутри него.   
\- Больше, - негромко говорит Эггси, и сильнее сжимает пальцы на плечах мужчины, когда тот добавляет третий палец. - Ох, черт, - выдыхает он, откидывая голову назад и прикрывая глаза от чистого, яркого удовольствия, - я скучал по этому.  
Он встречает внимательный, глубокий взгляд Мерлина, удерживает его и улыбается совершенно шальной, наверное, улыбкой, прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу, кусает намеренно сильно, до боли. Мерлин проворачивает кисть плавным аккуратным движением — и, по намерению или по случайности, давит пальцами на простату Анвина — сильно, почти слишком. Глаза Эггси тут же закатываются вверх и закрываются, губы размыкаются на длинном, мягком стоне. Мерлин проводит по той же точке ещё раз — на этот раз мягче. Эггси ощущает, насколько мокро там, внизу, между их бедрами и животами.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - с изумлением и искренним обожанием говорит ему Мерлин, касаясь губами виска Анвина, проводя ими вниз по щеке, по линии челюсти к подбородку, чуть прикусывая кожу на нём.   
Он будто бы не замечает того, с какой силой Эггси впивается пальцами в его плечи. Эггси сам этого не замечает, пока у него не начинают болеть пальцы и ему не приходится приложить сознательное усилие, чтобы ослабить хватку.   
\- О… тебе не больно? - Немного растерянно спрашивает Анвин.  
\- Я не против, - отвечает на это Мерлин и о, что этот человек делает с Эггси одной этой фразой.  
\- Я хочу тебя внутри, - едва ли не всхлипывает Анвин. Он болезненно возбужден и то, что теперь он водит членом вдоль члена мужчины, тяжелого и твердого, делает все только хуже.  
\- Потерпишь ещё немного? - Просит Мерлин, выскальзывая пальцами из Эггси и в следующую секунду давя на колечко мышц снова, добавив четвертый палец. Эггси чувствует усилившееся давление, выдыхает с невероятным по силе облегчением и кивает. Он замирает, снова сжимая пальцы на плечах Мерлина, упираясь лбом в его висок и оставаясь неподвижным, позволяя мужчине растягивать себя, наслаждаясь этим.  
\- Черт, это хорошо, - горячечно шепчет он, жмурясь. Свободной рукой Мерлин гладит его по боку, опускается прикосновением вниз к животу, обхватывает влажный от смазки член.  
\- Секс с тобой всегда включает в себя столько беспорядка? - Интересуется он, без осуждения или неприязни, но с искренним любопытством.  
\- Я не помню, чтобы такое было с тех пор, как минули мои восемнадцать. Я склонен винить во всём тебя. Но в целом… - Эггси хмыкает, прикусывает губу и опускает себя на пальцы Мерлина. Резко и глубоко. Больно. - Секс со мной бывает весьма грязным.  
\- Ты наслаждаешься собой, - констатирует Мерлин прежде чем совершенно неожиданно убрать обе свои руки от Эггси. Этим он тут же провоцирует обиженный звук с его стороны.  
\- Минуту, - со смешком говорит ему мужчина, легко касаясь губами его плеча, прежде чем немного рассеянным движением провести рукой по покрывалу. Тихое шуршание подсказывает Эггси цель странного движения — очевидно, вместе со смазкой Мерлин вытащил из ящика и презервативы и кинул их где-то рядом. Эггси отбирает у него шуршащий квадратик как только ладонь Мерлина оказывается в зоне его досягаемости.  
\- Ты позволишь? - С улыбкой интересуется он, преувеличенно вежливо.  
Мерлин, усмехнувшись, кивает, и немного откидывается назад, упираясь ладонями в постель позади себя.  
Эггси разрывает упаковку зубами, вынимает презерватив, облизывает губы, опустив взгляд по телу Мерлина вниз. Он обхватывает член мужчины, пару раз скользит пальцами по всей длине, внимательно прислушиваясь к чужому глубокому дыханию и к тому, как оно обрывается, когда Эггси чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы под головкой или, чуть разверзнув кисть, основанием ладони упирается в его мошонку.  
Он раскатывает презерватив по члену мужчины с некоторым благоговением внутри. Потому что — черт возьми, он большой. Не настолько, чтобы выглядеть нелепо из-за несоответствия пропорций — но достаточно, чтобы мысль о том, как он будет насаживать себя на него до конца вызывала легкую дрожь в пальцах и трепет внутри.  
\- Окей, - взглянув на Мерлина из-под ресниц, тянет Эггси. - Это немного пугающе. Но в то же время он… ты… совершенно потрясающий. И я хочу тебя внутри себя.   
\- Я не буду требовать от тебя больше, чем ты сможешь дать, - говорит ему Мерлин, протягивая руку, обнимая Эггси за талию и притягивая ближе к себе. Эггси поддаётся, позволяет чужим прикосновением направлять себя.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо отзывается Эггси. Мужчина скользит губами по его шее, то и дело прихватывая кожу зубами — скользит этими мягкими, влажными поцелуями-укусами по его плечам. Эггси прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе просто растворится в этом — ему немного странно чувствовать себя так, чувствовать себя окруженным заботой, мягкостью и нежностью, такими сильными, что это в пору назвать почитанием. Но он всецело понимает, что это то, чем он вполне способен наслаждаться, что он даже не хочет никуда торопиться, пока находится в этих теплых, тесных объятиях. Поэтому он прикрывает глаза и медленно двигается так, как направляют его чужие руки.  
Он лениво и расслабленно отмечает тот момент, когда ладони Мерлина замирают на его ягодицах, приподнимается на коленях, следуя за движением рук, вздрагивает, когда твердая, гладкая от растянутого на ней латекса и прохладная от смазки, головка члена Мерлина упирается в колечко его мышц и издаёт недовольный звук, когда этим все и ограничивается.   
\- Сам, - подсказывает Мерлин мягко, похлопав его по бедру.  
\- Ммм… Окей, - выдыхает Эггси. Он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Мерлина, улыбается, поймав его взгляд, и, прикусив губу опускает себя вниз, на член мужчины. Дыхание резко покидает его вместе со стоном — он чертовски любит это ощущение натяжения мышц, и сейчас оно так чертовски сильно, что у него на секунду плывет перед глазами. Он слышит и резкий выдох Мерлина тоже, и заставляет себя сосредоточиться на лице мужчины, чтобы увидеть, как закрываются его глаза — судя по тому, как дрожат ресницы, едва ли не против его собственной воли, и как размыкаются в тихом, почти неслышном стоне губы. Эггси улыбается и касается поцелуем уголка губ мужчины, опускаясь ещё чуть ниже.  
\- Черт. Это хорошо, - шепчет он в губы Мерлина и улыбается, поймав его взгляд.  
\- Да, - почти беззвучно соглашается мужчина, и чуть приподнимает Эггси за бедра. Тот поддаётся, позволяя члену мужчины выскользнуть из себя почти полностью и насаживаясь вновь. Он не контролирует стоны, срывающиеся с его губ, и не слишком-то хорошо контролирует собственное тело — его ноги начинают мелко дрожать от невольного напряжения, и он упирается предплечьями в плечи Мерлина, перенося на него часть своего веса. Не похоже, что это хоть сколько-то утруждает мужчину, который ладонями продолжает мягко задавать темп движениям Эггси.  
Собственный оргазм становится для Анвина полной неожиданностью. Он задыхается тихими стонами, опуская себя на член Мерлина, чувствуя, как тяжело поддаются мышцы, как мужчина оказывается всё глубже, и глубже, и глубже. Это больно, и эта боль, которой прошивает спину и низ живота, она острая, яркая, целиком и полностью желанная, смешанная с удовольствием так тесно, что Эггси неспособен их отделить — и именно поэтому, когда его мышцы его живота вдруг напрягаются и спина прогибается, он в немом изумлении цепляется за плечи Мерлина и распахивает глаза, уставившись в темный потолок. Быстрый, яркий оргазм проходит по телу сладкой судорогой, Эггси сжимает пальцы на плечах Мерлина так, что наверняка останутся синяки, и каким-то невероятным усилием воли не позволяет самому себе отключится от происходящего, остаться здесь, где руки и губы и горячечное тепло Мерлина, и это почти невыносимое, но такое сладкое давление внутри и снаружи. И он остаётся.  
\- Черт, - хрипло чертыхается, рассмеявшись.  
Мерлин смотрит на него с полной обожания улыбкой и искренним изумлением, которому быстро уступает беспокойство, сперва появившееся во взгляде.   
\- Со мной такое впервые, - признаёт мужчина.  
\- Со мной тоже, - соглашается Эггси. Мерлин делает движение, которое слишком похоже на попытку отстраниться, и Эггси сжимает коленями его бёдра, - о, не думай даже. Я не намерен останавливаться.  
\- Если ты уверен, - кивает Мерлин.  
\- Более чем, - улыбается Эггси и наклоняется за поцелуем.  
Он на полпути к основанию члена мужчины, и это уже длиться долго, так невыносимо долго, но руки Мерлина на его бедрах не позволяют ускориться, задавая стабильный, ровный ритм — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.   
Эггси с недовольным звуков трется кончиком носа о щёку мужчины.  
\- Что такое? - Тут же реагирует тот.  
\- Быстрее, - просит Эггси.  
\- Ты уверен? - Конечно же уточняет мужчина.  
Эггси утвердительно мычит. Мерлин убирает руки с его бедер, тем самым давая Эггси свободу действий. И Эггси берёт её — и действует весьма в своём стиле. Потому что как бы хорошо это не было… он никогда не был слишком терпелив, когда дело касалось секса, и ему очень, очень хочется почувствовать член Мерлина в себе — целиком. Узнать, как это — быть наполненным настолько.  
Поэтому он вдыхает, выдыхает и опускает себя на член мужчины до конца. Их стоны звучат в унисон — смешанный со вскриком от вспышки боли стон Эггси и смешанный с возгласом изумления — Мерлина.  
\- Ты выжил из ума, Эггси, - сообщает ему мужчина, мягко оглаживая ладонями его бока, лопатки, спину — мягкие, медленные прикосновения, призванные ослабить напряжение, которое сейчас ощущалось в каждой мышце Эггси, упрямце и безумце, который в слишком смелой манере проверял возможности собственного тела. Мерлин затруднялся припомнить, когда в последний раз он был в постели с кем-то, кто вообще был способен на что-то подобное. Хотя если подумать, ответ был близко. Это был Харт.  
Мысль мелькает и уходит, потому что Эггси с видимым усилием немного поднимается и опускается снова с ещё одним болезненным стоном.  
\- Эггси…  
\- О, молчи, - прерывает его Анвин. - Всё хорошо. Будет ещё лучше, если бы поможешь мне, потому что я не чертов киборг и мои ноги всего этого просто не выдержат.  
Да, с парнем явно всё в порядке. Мерлин усмехается и подхватывает его под ягодицы.   
\- Прости. При моём сегодняшнем состоянии у нас немного вариантов.  
\- Ничего, - выдыхает Эггси.  
С руками Мерлина, которые практически поднимают его, становится гораздо легче. На краю сознания Эггси мелькает удивление по поводу того, что Мерлин действительно чертовски силён — но он не отвлекается на эту мысль надолго.   
Они входят в единый ровный ритм — каждый раз Эггси почти соскальзывает с члена Мерлина и насаживается на него снова. Это острое, сокрушительное и всепоглощающее ощущение давления и наполненности и вот теперь — теперь Эггси позволяет себе потеряться в нём, наслаждаться им в полной мере. Это больно и это хорошо, он в клетке жара тела Мерлина, окруженный его запахом и звуками, срывающимися в его губ, настолько же внутри мужчины сейчас, насколько он в нём. Но спустя время и этого становится недостаточно.  
Эггси слишком, слишком жадный.  
\- Черт. Быстрее, - просит он.  
И Мерлин с радостью готов дать ему то, о чем он просит.   
Он готов дать ему что угодно.  
С ускорением темпа толчки становятся чаще и короче, сильнее — они выбивают воздух из лёгких Эггси с короткими, сдавленными звуками. Если ему удаётся вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, он находит в себе силы на то, чтобы выругаться, или на мягкое задыхающееся «да-да-да», или на простое бессмысленное повторение имени мужчины.  
В конце концов Мерлин обхватывает Эггси за пояс, прижимает к себе вплотную и упершись пятками в матрас, начинает вбиваться в него сам — и это момент, когда Анвин окончательно теряет себя и превращается в неспособный мыслить стонущий беспорядок. Потому что где-то на середине толчка члена Мерлина по касательной задевает его простату, а когда от входит до конца, то Эггси будто бы чувствует давление головки члена Мерлина внизу своего живота и, господи боже, как только он целиком и полностью осознаёт, что это ощущение реально — это толкает его за край. Он сжимается вокруг Мерлина с громким вскриком, делая всё ещё больнее, почти непереносимо, впивается ногтями в лопатки мужчины и кончает, дрожа, и спустя пару толчков Мерлин замирает внутри него и кончает тоже с совершенно изумительным негромким хриплым стоном, сжав руки вокруг Эггси так, что он едва может дышать.  
Они замирают так на несколько минут, тяжело дыша и прижимаясь друг к другу, не беспокоясь о всем том беспорядке из пота, смазки и спермы между ними. Мерлин прекращает сжимать Эггси в совершенно удушающем объятии и его ладони начинают скользить по его спине, выводя на ней большие круги. Эггси просто сидит, уткнувшись носом в шею мужчины и наблюдает за ощущениями — за тем, как давление внутри него ослабевает, оставляя после себя пульсацию боли везде — внизу живота, в бедрах, в мышцах, которые так долго были растянуты чтобы принимать в себя весьма негуманный по размерам орган мужчины. Скорее всего, завтра утром Эггси будет достаточно тяжко — но сейчас ему хорошо. Черт, ему будет хорошо и завтра — просто от воспоминания о этом ощущении полной, абсолютной, неотвратимой наполненности.  
Мерлин подхватывает его под ягодицы, приподнимает, выходит из него оставляя пустым. Укладывает его на кровать и ложиться рядом, потому что Эггси так и не разжимает рук, скрещенный позади его шеи.  
Ему не нравится эта неожиданная пустота. Наполненность - не то ощущение, в которым он готов быстро расставаться. Возможно, Гарри и их периодические секс-марафоны на полночи окончательно его испортили. Эггси закидывает одну ногу на ноги Мерлина, вслепую ищет его руку, сжимает пальцы вокруг его запястья и тянет вниз. Мерлин послушно опускает руку вниз по спине Эггси, скользит пальцами между его ягодиц и замирает неуверенно, когда Эггси настойчиво давит пальцами на его пальцы — давление пальцев Эггси обеспечивает легкое тянущее давление на край воспаленного колечка мышц и Эггси вздрагивает с тихим стоном — это сладко, так сладко. Но если Мерлин будет медлить и дальше…  
\- Мерлин, - едва ли не рычит Эггси.  
Мужчину это, похоже, только забавляет.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, Эггси.  
\- Мне нужны твои пальцы. Я могу сам, но назавтра моё плечо припомнит мне это.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Вот теперь Эггси рычит. И кусает мужчину за плечо.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Будь милосерден, - со смешком просит Мерлин.  
Эггси ворчит и убирает свою руку. Мерлин — из любопытства ли, или из желания сгладить недовольство Эггси, сперва с легким нажимом проводит подушечками пальцев вокруг коленка мышц, провоцируя у Эггси мелкую дрожь, и только потом давит в центр, легко проскальзывая внутрь двумя пальцами.   
\- Мм. Так лучше,- одобрительно бубнит Эггси.  
\- Ты невероятный человек, Эггси Анвин, - тихо говорит ему Мерлин с теплом и любовью и искренним восторгом в голосе. Не пытаясь скрывать ничего из этого. Желая, чтобы Эггси это услышал.  
И это заставляет сердце Эггси сжаться в его груди. Он делает усилие над своим тяжелым телом, отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы быть способным взглянуть Мерлину в лицо, и говорит:  
\- Я никогда не пожалею о том, что мы это затеяли, знаешь. Я люблю тебя. И тебе нужно было позволить случится этому раньше. Потому что теперь ты от меня точно не избавишься.  
Это, конечно, заставляет мужчину рассмеяться - и Эггси довольно улыбается, снова утыкаясь носом в его шею.  
Позже происходит ряд более прозаичных процедур — душ, который необходим обоим, ужин, смена постельного белья и подготовка ко сну. Эггси засыпает едва его голова касается подушки, но Мерлин ещё некоторое время лежит в темноте, наблюдая за умиротворением мальчишки и тихо ужасаясь тому, насколько глубоко в нём поселилась любовь к нему. В целом, в этом не было ничего удивительного — Эггси было очень, очень легко любить. И было очевидно, что он любит в ответ. И всё же — Мерлин никак не мог заставить себя поверить в происходящее по конца.   
Так, погруженный в свои мысли, он засыпает.  
***  
Утром Мерлин просыпается раньше Эггси — в этом ему помогает Дани, тычась носом в руку. Мерлин трёт глаза и сонно и хмуро щурится на собаку. Дану не стала бы настойчиво будить его просто так — и действительно, в её пасти зажат поводок. Мерлин тянет руку к прикроватной тумбочке, и водрузив на нос очки, смотрит на время, высвечивающееся на экране мобильника. Цифры его удивляют. Половина десятого утра. Он редко просыпается так поздно, обычно в половину восьмого они с собаками уже приходят в парк. Не удивительно, что Дану пришла его будить.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо говорит он ей, всё ещё ждущей у кровати. - Сейчас пойдём.  
Он указывает ей на дверь и она, пару раз радостно махнув хвостом, трусит к выходу. Мерлин быстро умывается, залезает в старые джинсы и толстовку и спускается вниз, удовлетворённо отмечая, что боль в ноге почти что сошла на нет — осталась едва заметная глухая пульсация, которая, как он знал, пройдёт через пару часов.  
Мерлин надевает ошейники и поводки на собак и выходит из дома. Он не переживает, что Эггси потеряет его, уверенный, что отсутствие собак подскажет ему о причине отсутствия и Мерлина тоже. Направляясь в сторону парка, то и дело веля Курту, который рвался вперёд, придерживаться рядом, Мерлин раздумывает над этим странным чувством, которое поселилось где-то посередине его тела — ему кажется, что за ночь внутри него появилось большое белое облако; мягкое и пушистое. Он не знает что это, потому что с ним никогда не происходило подобного. Но каким-то образом знание приходит в его голову из ниоткуда, само. И он понимает, что это — первая любовь.  
Эггси просыпается от настойчивого жужжания неподалёку от своего уха. То, что Мерлина нет в постели, он понимает ещё до того, как открывает глаза — потому что когда он спит вместе с Мерлином, он чувствует себя окруженным мужчиной со всех сторон, и он чертовски любит это чувство и его совсем не устраивает то, что сегодня утром он по какой-то причине оказался его лишен.   
Ах да. Жужжание. Эггси нашаривает рукой телефон, который лежит почти под подушкой — он просыпался среди ночи и проверял, не пришло ли сообщений от Фаро или Рокси. Он проводит пальцем по дисплею, по прежнему не открывая глаз и бормочет в трубку:  
\- Кто ты и что тебе надо?  
Ответом ему служит позабавленный смешок — и один только этот маленький звук тут же делает утро Эггси лучше и буквально вынуждает его улыбнуться.  
\- Полагаю, ты или не в своей постели, или выгнал из дома детей, - заключает Гарри. Потому что в Лондоне сейчас десять утра и раз Анвин ещё спит — значит все его дети находятся достаточно далеко от него.  
\- Ммм. Отказываюсь отвечать на этот вопрос, - тянет Эггси, сладко потягиваясь и оканчивая фразу зевком.  
К немалому удивлению Эггси, ответом ему служит смех Гарри.  
\- Слава Сатане, это произошло, - заключает Харт.  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Мой милый мальчик. Мне действительно нужно объяснять тебе, что я знаю, как ты звучишь на утро после хорошего секса?  
Вот черт.  
\- Мы не будем об этом разговаривать, - бубнит Эггси.  
\- Я должен отправить Мерлину цветы, - развлекается Харт. - И открытку с поздравлениями.  
\- Даже думать не смей!  
\- Ты прав, цветы не подойдут. Тут нужно что-то позначительнее  
Всё-таки Харт — полнейшая задница. Но несмотря на всю силу своего возмущения, Эггси слушает эту ребяческую браваду Харта и начинает смеяться.  
\- Ты идиот, Гарри Харт.  
\- Каждый имеет право расслабится время от времени и побыть идиотом, - невозмутимо отвечает на это Гарри и Эггси слышит в его голосе улыбку. - Доброе утро, Эггси.  
\- Доброе утро, - отвечает Эггси несмотря на то, что знает, что у Гарри уже вечер. - Как там Япония?  
\- Неплохо. Я в Австралии.  
\- Что, тебя выгнали из страны? Иначе какого черта ты делаешь в Австралии?  
\- Я решил сменить обстановку. Кроме того, в Австралии также добывают сланцевые. У меня назначено несколько любопытных встреч. Судя по тому, что я успел увидеть, тебе бы понравился Сидней.  
\- Ты думаешь обо мне и том, что бы мне понравилось?  
\- Да. Ужасно, правда?  
Эггси смеётся.  
\- Отвратительно, - подтверждает он. - Я бы хотел когда-нибудь попасть в Сидней.  
\- Это можно устроить.  
\- С моей стороны это не так просто, как с твоей.  
\- Ты прав, - соглашается Гарри. - Как ваши дела?  
\- Хорошо. Я эксплуатирую Фаро как няньку и он счастлив ей быть. Тамила приедет перед Рождеством — она сказала «мы приедем», так что полагаю что я познакомлюсь с отцом её ребёнка тогда же, когда меня ознакомят с фактом её беременности, - Эггси ворчит. Он послушал Гарри и не стал поднимать эту тему в их разговорах с Тамми, но каждый раз ожидал, что она наконец расскажет ему хоть что-то. Но она молчала.   
\- Не будь таким сварливым типом, - журит его Гарри, - она взрослая женщина, а ты — всего лишь её бывший муж.  
\- А ты должен поддерживать меня, вообще-то.  
\- Не когда это противоречит здравому смыслу.  
\- Ты такой Гарри, - фыркает Анвин сердито. Он улавливает слабые звуки копошения в прихожей и делает вывод, что Мерлин отсутствовал потому что выгуливал собак и теперь вернулся.  
\- Не понимаю, почему это звучит как претензия. Ты нелогичен.  
\- А ты невыносим, и я люблю твою невыносимость.  
\- Как я и сказал. Абсолютно нелогичен.  
Эггси ещё раз фыркает для порядка, и признаётся:  
\- Я чертовски скучаю.  
\- Я тоже, - просто признаётся Гарри.  
За время их разлуки что-то поменялось — Гарри Харт, из которого раньше было клещами не вытянуть хоть какого-то словесного признания чувств и эмоций, связанных с Эггси, начал резко говорить о них, причем с неожиданной лёгкостью, будто это всегда было нормой.   
Вот только это не было нормой и у Эггси до сих пор каждый раз перехватывало дыхание от каждого такого признания.  
\- Как думаешь, ты сможешь попасть в Марокко к Рождеству?  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Это ещё нескоро.  
\- Это всего полтора месяца.   
\- Это много, Эггси. Я не буду тебе ничего обещать, имея то количество информации, которое имею.  
Эггси недовольно сопит. Как раз в этот момент дверь в спальню приоткрывается и в проёме останавливается Мерлин, который выглядит непростительно горячо в потёртых джинсах и толстовке. Черт подери, как вообще можно быть таким. Эггси вздыхает, бесстыже пожирая глазами мужчину, и замечая, что у того в руках подставка с двумя стаканами кофе и крафтовый пакет только когда последний приземляется рядом с бедром Эггси. Анвина тут же окутывает запах свежей выпечки. Ему приходится отвлечься от недовольства персоной Гарри и поедания Мерлина глазами.  
\- Вся постель будет в крошках.  
\- Нам нужно купить поднос для подобных ритуалов. А пока я сознательно иду на то, чтобы усыпать постель крошками.  
\- Вижу, Мерлин вернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы отвлечь нас от обсуждения темы, в которой нечего обсуждать, - довольно заключает невыносимый человек в телефоне Эггси.  
\- Ты задница, - напоминает Эггси.  
\- О, это Гарри? - Тут же догадывается Мерлин. - Передавай ему привет и скажи, что если он продолжит игнорировать мои письма, я сделаю что-нибудь мерзкое.  
\- Ха, и чем же этот человек может мне угрожать? - Звучит в трубке Эггси ответ Гарри, который, очевидно, прекрасно слышит Мерлина.  
\- Эй! - Взрывается Эггси. - Может, мне оставить вас одних?!  
\- Нет, - отзывается Мерлин тут же оказываясь рядом с Эггси. Он суёт ему в руку стакан с кофе, обнимает и целует в висок.  
\- Нет, - в тот же момент отвечает Гарри.  
Эггси вздыхает, в совершенно неискреннем жесте раздражения закатывает глаза и трётся щекой о плечо Мерлина.  
\- Ты же расскажешь мне, как только у тебя будет достаточно информации? - Спрашивает он у Гарри.  
\- Нет причины, по которой я могу этого не сделать. Иди завтракать и убедись, что накрошил в постели достаточно.  
Мерлин рядом с ним весело хмыкает.  
\- Обязательно, - обещает Эггси. Он колеблется, прежде чем продолжить, сомневаясь, насколько приемлемо говорить то, что он хочет сказать, когда Мерлин рядом, но в итоге решает, что природа их отношений намекает, что такое должно восприниматься как обычный порядок вещей. - Люблю тебя. Возвращайся.  
\- Обязательно, - со смешком повторяет за ним Гарри. - Пока, Эггси.  
\- Пока-пока.  
Эггси со вздохом кидает телефон на кровать и повернув голову, встречает тёплый взгляд Мерлина. Это странно. Это так чертовски странно и это переполняет Эггси таким счастьем, что ему хочется кричать от избытка эмоций.   
\- Ну, - начинает он с самой лучшей, самой яркой своей мальчишеской улыбкой. - Что ты мне принёс?


	8. Chapter 8

Время летело вперёд. Наступил день рождения Дейзи — его младшей сестре исполнялось одиннадцать. Она появилась в семье всего год назад, но почему-то Эггси казалось, что они всегда были вместе. Он любил Дейзи безмерно — и, что иронично, понимал её немного лучше, чем собственных детей - из-за того, что он тоже переживал то, что пришлось пережить ей.  
Дейзи сразу заявила, что ей не нужно дарить подарков. Мол, ей и так досталось достаточно — без веской на то причины. Эггси решил не спорить — иногда Дейзи была так же упряма, как и он сам. Вместо этого он спросил:  
\- Но ты ведь не откажешься прогулять школу и поехать гулять?  
\- Ты же работаешь?  
\- Я взял выходной. Позавтракаем пирожными, дойдём до Hamleys и до того книжного, в котором большой отдел с нотами.  
\- И в музыкальный магазин?  
\- Конечно.  
\- И пойдём смотреть на чаек на набережной?  
\- Обязательно, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- А вечером можем позвать в гости Артура?.. И Томми. И может быть Молли и Рокси, если они смогут?  
Эггси не сдерживает смешка. Артур — тот парень, с которым у Дейзи в сентябре случилась стычка, действительно пришел к ним домой с извинениями через несколько дней после конфликта. А спустя пару недель Дейзи попросила Эггси отпустить её к нему в гости. Мальчишка стал первым другом Дейзи за пределами того круга знакомств, который уже был сформирован их семьёй. Это не был друг Муни или племянница Рокси — это был Артур, её личный друг.   
Может, Эггси придавал этому слишком уж большое значение, но он думал, что это важно.  
Кроме того, их дружба была весьма и весьма очаровательна.   
\- Можем, - кивает он.  
\- И Мерлина?  
Эггси улыбается.  
\- Ну конечно.  
День проходит как надо — поздно вечером, прежде чем пойти спать, Дейзи обнимает его и шепчет, что это был лучший день рождения в её жизни.  
Совсем скоро после этого наступает день приезда Тамми и её загадочного компаньона. Эггси полагал, что ничто для него уже не будет сюрпризом… Что ж, он забыл про одно важное правило жизни, которое, будь оно проклято, гласило — не зарекайся.  
Потому что…  
\- Тео?! - Он изумлённо таращится на парня, которого возил в гости к кочевникам в глубины Сахары. Типа, которого не интересовало ничего, кроме чертовой антропологии. Типа, который держит за руку его бывшую жену. - Какого черта?  
Теодор посылает ему нервную улыбку. Тамми закатывает глаза и вздыхает.  
\- Началось.  
Она держит ладонь на симпатично округлившемся животе и этот вид — хорошо знакомый и глубоко дорогой для Эггси — в миг заставляет его смягчится.  
\- Заходите, - говорит он, - я пойду за детьми через полчаса, так что у вас не так уж много времени на то, чтобы передохнуть.  
Вечером он отвозит Тамми и Тео к Джейн — она настояла на том, чтобы те и не помышляли о глупостях вроде той, чтобы снимать номер в отеле, когда в её распоряжении огромный дом с тремя пустыми спальнями. Габи и Муни, конечно, выражают желание остаться с мамой — поэтому Эггси и Дейзи остаются в компании друг друга.  
На обратном пути Эггси то и дело посматривает на Дейзи, которая к вечеру стала ещё тише и задумчивее, чем обычно.  
\- Дейз, - окликает он девочку, смотрящую в окно, - что не так?  
Дейзи пожимает плечами, не поворачивая головы.  
\- Дейзи, - вздыхает Эггси.  
\- Просто иногда я хочу, чтобы у меня тоже были мама и папа, которые меня любят, - она продолжает смотреть в окно и теребит в пальцах край кофты.   
Эггси опасался именно такого ответа. Он надеялся, что воссоединение семьи не пробудит в ней этого желания, безнадёжного и несбыточного. Он понимает, что надеяться на это было наивно с его стороны.  
Дейзи шмыгает носом и всхлипывает. Эггси, к большому возмущению таксиста, что едет в соседнем ряду, влезает в полосу перед ним, чтобы припарковаться у обочины со включенными аварийками. Ему плевать на то, сколько витиеватых проклятий он только что заработал, как и на то, что он стоит прямо под знаком, запрещающим стоянку — потому что Дейзи плачет. Он ни разу не становился свидетелем её плача за весь год с небольшим, что они провели вместе.  
\- Эй, цветочек, - он осторожно гладит её по волосам, и отстёгивает ремень безопасности. - Иди сюда.  
Дейзи не сопротивляется — переползает из своего автокресла на колени к Эггси и тут же оказывается заключена в тесные объятия.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Я не мама и не папа, да, но поверь мне когда я говорю, что люблю тебя не меньше, чем люблю Муни или Габриэля.  
\- Правда? - С новым всхлипом спрашивает Дейзи.  
\- Чтоб мне на месте провалиться, - отвечает Эггси.  
Дейзи издаёт сдавленный смешок и шмыгает носом. Эггси дотягивается до бардачка, достаёт оттуда упаковку бумажных платков и вкладывает её в ладошку девочки.  
Он даёт ей время успокоиться, и улыбается, когда она, повозившись, немного отстраняется и смотрит на него — светлые прядки волос, выбившиеся из косичек, влажные печальные глаза и красный нос, который получает прицельный поцелуй от Эггси. Это заставляет Дейзи улыбнуться ему в ответ.  
\- Я постараюсь не грустить, - обещает Дейзи.  
\- Ты имеешь право на грусть. Просто помни, что ты не одна, - отвечает он.  
Дейзи кивает и перелезает обратно на своё место, деловито пристёгиваясь ремнём.  
\- Поехали?  
Она тихо угукает и улыбается.  
\- Что, если я хочу, чтобы у меня была фамилия как у вас? - Спрашивает она, стоит только Эггси снова влиться в поток машин.  
\- Мы можем это устроить, - кивает Эггси.  
\- И мы можем придумать мне второе имя?  
У Дейзи было только одно. Что Эггси находил невозможно странным — неужели это было так сложно — придумать ребёнку второе имя?  
\- И это, - кивает он ещё раз. - Хочешь позвать Арти в гости с ночевкой?  
\- Он у отца, - качает головой Дейзи. - Мы можем позвать Мерлина?  
Эти двое стали любимчиками друг друга, как только Дейзи привыкла к мужчине. Что отняло у неё гораздо меньше времени, чем привыкнуть к Гарри.   
\- Мы можем попытаться.  
Ещё пара минут — и новая мысль:  
\- Он же не может прийти к нам с собаками?  
\- Затруднительное мероприятие, - подтверждает Эггси.  
Дейзи вздыхает. Из троих детей, она была главным почитателем Дану и Курта. Как и всех других собак, что жили в окрестных домах. Проведя в задумчивости ещё немного времени, Дейзи спрашивает:  
\- Может быть, мы можем сами поехать к Мерлину?..  
\- Что, на ночь?  
\- Ну… да? Если он разрешит.  
Что ж, это интересная мысль.   
\- Я позвоню и спрошу у него, когда мы доедем до дома. Может оказаться, что сегодня он занят работой допоздна.  
\- Хорошо. Жалко, что Фаро уехал, да?  
Эггси ухмыляется и согласно кивает. Его брат пару дней назад уехал в Марокко, сдаваться с поличным Адель.  
Они с Дейзи добираются до дома и Эггси звонит Мерлину и описывает ему идею Дейзи.  
\- Я не против, приезжайте, но мне нужно будет отвлекаться на работу.  
\- Я переживу. Дейзи — тем более. Ей очень хочется добраться до твоих собак.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Не ревнуй, - посмеивается Эггси.  
\- Даже и не думал. И вы планируете остаться на ночь?  
\- Если ты нас не выгонишь, да.  
\- Как я могу? То, что кроме кровати у меня есть только диван в гостиной, не проблема?  
\- Дейзи уже решила попросить у тебя разрешения, чтобы собаки спали с ней на втором этаже.  
Мерлин посмеивается.  
\- Что ж, раз всё уже распланировано, жду вас.  
Большую часть вечера Мерлин проводит наверху, у себя в кабинете, а Дейзи — внизу, за играми с собаками. Эггси занимается приготовлением ужина на втором этаже, в благословенной и непривычной тишине, изредка смотря в окно - во внутренний двор, где периодически появлялась Дейзи или кто-то из псов. Когда наступает время сна, Эггси устраивает Дейзи на диване, а Мерлин приводит собак — Курт сворачивается на диване в ногах у Дейзи, Дану послушно ложится на полу рядом. Мерлин хмурится, взглянув на Курта, но со вздохом сдаётся под умоляющим взглядом Дейзи.  
\- Почитаешь перед сном? - Спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Мы почитаем вместе с Мерлином? - С надеждой предполагает девочка.  
Мерлин согласно кивает и садится на пол рядом с Дану.  
Эггси улыбается и наградив каждого из двуногих в комнате поцелуем в макушку, уходит наверх, в душ.  
Когда он выходит из ванной, Мерлин как раз поднимается по лестнице наверх.  
\- Что, уже всё? - Приподняв брови, интересуется Эггси.  
\- Да, - с ласковой улыбкой кивает Мерлин. - Сегодня на удивление быстро даже для Дейзи.  
\- У неё был тяжелый день, - отвечает Эггси. Он подходит к Мерлину и обнимает его за плечи. Руки мужчины ложатся на его бёдра приятной тёплой тяжестью и Эггси прикрывает глаза, довольно улыбаясь и прижимаясь к Мерлину. - Спасибо.  
Мерлин издаёт тихий смешок, и приподнимает брови, смотря на Эггси этим своим невозможно мягким и любящим взглядом.  
\- За что?  
\- Хм… За то, что ты такой, какой есть, - отвечает на это Эггси.  
\- Вот как. Что ж. Это не сложно, - чуть пожимает плечами Мерлин. - Иди в постель. Я скоро приду.  
Эггси кивает и с явной неохотой отстраняется от Мерлина.  
Он устраивается под одеялом и занимает себя перепиской с Тамми, пока Мерлин принимает душ. Ещё раз удостоверившись, что всё в порядке, Тамми в курсе завтрашнего расписания детей и всё ещё утверждает, что ей не нужна помощь, Эггси откладывает телефон и поднимает взгляд на Мерлина, который как раз появился в спальне. Темные пижамные штаны, сидящие низко на бёдрах, плоский живот с явно обозначенными мышцами, узоры татуировок, которые тянутся от запястий до плеч. Выглядеть так — преступление против самообладания Эггси. Он вздыхает и кусает нижнюю губу. Если ад существует, он точно туда попадёт.  
\- Закрой дверь, - просит Эггси.  
Мерлин выполняет его просьбу, выключает верхний свет, зажигая вместо него прикроватный светильник и устраивается в постели полулёжа на боку лицом с Эггси.  
Который тут же кладёт ладонь на бедро Мерлина, не способный и не видящий причин держать руки при себе.  
\- Поехали с нами в Марокко? - Предлагает он.  
Мерлин смотрит на него со смесью удивления и неуверенности.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Иначе бы я не предлагал, - улыбается ему Эггси.  
\- Что говорит Гарри?  
\- Ничего.  
\- И если мы окажемся там вдвоём? У тебя не будет проблем?  
Эггси беспечно посмеивается.  
\- Мерлин, мне тридцать — раз. Это будут мои проблемы — два. И не то, чтобы мой… наш образ жизни имеет шансы остаться тайной, потому что Муни всё равно всем всё про тебя расскажет - три, - Эггси придвигается ближе к Мерлину, скользит ладонью по горячей коже мужчины и замирает, когда их губы оказываются на расстоянии пары миллиметров. - Не переживай. Обещай подумать.  
\- Я подумаю, - покорно вторит мужчина, прежде чем накрыть губы Эггси своими.  
Эггси тихо стонет Мерлину в губы по прошествии меньше чем десяти секунд — эти мягкие, влажные и почти невесомые поцелуи всегда оставляли его с чувством головокружения, похоти и отчаянной жажды… хотя может, дело не в самих поцелуях, а в том, с кем они происходят. Эггси сознательно удерживается от того, чтобы не углублять поцелуй — хотя это совсем не просто — но не отказывает себе в удовольствии сжать между зубами нижнюю губу Мерлина, чуть потянуть на себя, прежде чем отпустить — только чтобы почувствовать, как зарождается вибрацией в груди мужчины едва слышный клокочущий утробный рык.  
\- Черт, - едва слышно чертыхается Эггси, не прерывая поцелуя. Он скользит ладонью с бедра Мерлина ниже и улыбается, сжимая пальцы на полутвёрдом члене мужчины.  
\- Мы не…  
\- Ммм, - перебивает его Эггси, - просто будь тихим.  
У Мерлина нет с этим проблем. У Эггси есть — именно поэтому Мерлин хмыкает и посылает ему выразительный взгляд.  
\- Не переживай. Ты не услышишь от меня ни звука, - обещает Эггси с хитрым прищуром. Прежде чем Мерлин успевает как-то выказать своё недоверие, Эггси нависает над ним, сползает вниз, пока его голова не оказывается на уровне живота мужчины, бросает наверх озорной взгляд и тянет пояс штанов вниз — ровно настолько, насколько это необходимо, чтобы добраться до члена мужчины.  
\- Я мечтаю об этом уже больше месяца, - бормочет Эггси прежде чем, не размениваясь на кокетливые поддразнивания, накрыть ртом член мужчины и взять его в себя настолько глубоко, насколько только позволяют его возможности.  
После, удобно устроив голову на животе Мерлина и поглаживая его по бедру, Эггси с довольной улыбкой думает о том, что ему определённо есть, чем гордиться, раз даже Мерлин фатально провалился в попытках быть максимально тихим.  
***  
Почему-то решиться на поездку в Марокко вместе с Эггси к его семье для Мерлина оказывается легче, чем решиться на поездку в Шотландию - к своей. Мерлин понимает, что рано или поздно ему придётся подумать над причинами, по которым так происходит, но решает, что это может подождать.   
Его жизнь обещает прекратить быть такой простой, как раньше. Как и прекратить быть такой пустой. Он не стал бы утверждать, что быть с кем-то легче, чем быть одному — нет, одиночество всегда было лёгким путём. Но у него нет никакого желания избегать сложностей, которые ждут его из-за того, что он больше не один. Его, в отличие от Харта, не ужасает мысль о том, что в мире есть человек, в котором он нуждается и который нуждается в нём. Особенно когда этот человек — Эггси Анвин.  
Когда Мерлин говорит, что он может присоединиться к нему в поезде в Марокко, лицо Эггси озаряется такой светлой, неудержимой и нескрываемой радостью, что сила её немного обескураживает. Мерлин всё ещё не уверен в том, что к кому-то вроде него вообще можно испытывать такие яркие эмоции.  
Когда он делится этой мыслью с Эггси, тот с очаровательной прямотой объявляет Мерлину, что иногда в его умной голове поселяются невероятно идиотские мысли.  
Пока они ещё в Лондоне, Мерлин успевает познакомится с Тамилой — миниатюрной мисс с длинными темными волосами, заплетенными в небрежную косу, большими внимательными глазами, осторожным взглядом, но хитрой, очень хитрой улыбкой.  
Она сразу предупреждает, что в её арсенале на приличном уровне пока только арабский и французский, и Мерлин уверяет, что арабский подойдёт, за что зарабатывает любопытный взгляд.  
\- Мерлин? - Переспрашивает она, обращаясь, правда, к Эггси, после того как Мерлин представляется. - Куда делся Гарри? Прости, - это обращено уже к Мерлину. - Это наверняка невежливо.  
\- Я могу понять, - уверяет Мерлин со сдержанным кивком, улыбнувшись уголками губ.  
\- Гарри в своей проклятой командировке, - фыркает Эггси. Тамила посылает ему выразительный взгляд, который Мерлин не может интерпретировать, но вот Эггси делает это с лёгкостью. - Да, они знают друг про друга. За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
\- За типичного Габи, - пожимает плечами девушка.  
\- Я учусь на ошибках, знаешь, - ворчит Эггси, на самом деле ни капли не обижаясь.  
\- Что ж, это интересно, - заключает она. - И раз так — у тебя нет морального права хмурить на меня свои брови за то, что я не рассказала тебе про Тео.  
\- И про ребёнка, - напоминает Эггси.  
Тамила просто смеётся и обнимает его. Всё недовольство Эггси испаряется в один миг.  
Мерлин решает, что бывшая жена Эггси — весьма симпатичная особа.  
День их отъезда в Марокко, чтобы не оставлять волнению шансов, он посвящает работе и ленивому наблюдению за его многочисленными попутчиками. Он замечает, как сильно Муни похожа на Тамилу — то же миниатюрное, но крепкое сложение, те же черты лица — но цвет глаз, унаследованный от Эггси, его брови, и его мимика. В Габриэле нет такого явного сходства ни с одним из родителей — если честно, они больше похожи с Дейзи, и Мерлин позволяет себе поинтересоваться:  
\- Я понимаю, на кого похожа Муни, но Габриэль?  
\- Он взял понемногу от наших прошлых поколений, - отвечает Тамила, с улыбкой взглянув на сына, который сидит поодаль от них, уткнувшись в ноутбук и усиленно хмуря брови. Габриэль был не в духе с самого утра, и, судя по тому, насколько утомлённым выглядел Эггси, мальчик уже успел выразить своё недовольство этим миром. - Откуда у него такой характер, однако, остаётся только догадываться, - понизив голос добавляет девушка с улыбкой.  
\- Ты увидишь Амира и поймёшь, на кого от похож. Он взял много из той линии, - присоединяется к разговору Эггси. - И, как бы это меня не ужасало, кое-что от моей матери. Правда, понял я это только когда появилась Дейзи.  
Мерлин задумчиво кивает. Причуды генетики всегда казались ему увлекательным предметом для размышлений. Однако, как только до него доходит смысл слов Эггси, он хмурится и уточняет:  
\- Ты говоришь про своего приёмного отца? Как между ним и детьми может быть кровное родство?  
\- Это самая интересная часть, - со смешком анонсирует Тамила.  
Мерлин смотрит на неё с вежливым любопытством. Знакомство с девушкой оказалось ещё одним способом узнать Эггси ближе, и он обнаружил, что с жадностью впитывает каждый новый факт о парне.   
\- Приёмный отец Эггси и мой отец — братья. То есть Амир — мой дядя. Так что он вполне себе родной дед для Габриэля и Муни.  
Мерлин задумчиво хмурится.  
\- То есть получается, что вы…  
\- О, не начинай, - смеётся Эггси. - Это не считается.  
\- Поразительно, - покачав головой, заключает Мерлин.  
Разговор заканчивается, когда возвращается Тео, который выгуливал девочек по аэропорту (хотя кто кого выгуливал — это, конечно, вопрос), практически минута в минуту с тем, как объявляют начало посадки. Со своих мест поднимаются все, за исключением Габриэля, который, поджав губы и нахмурившись ещё сильнее, игнорирует обращающегося к нему Эггси.   
\- Возьми мой рюкзак? - Просит он Мерлина. - И идите. Мы догоним.  
Мерлин кивает, поднимает с сиденья рюкзак Эггси и улыбается Дейзи, которая берёт его за руку.  
Эггси дожидается, пока вся процессия отправится в сторону выхода на посадку и садится на корточки перед Габриэлем. Он закрывает ноутбук, занимающий угрюмое внимание сына всё утро, и приподнимает брови, когда тот наконец удостаивает его сердитым взглядом.  
\- Мы должны идти, Габриэль.  
\- Я не хочу никуда идти.  
\- Самолёт улетит без нас.  
\- Пусть.  
Они уже имели этот разговор с утра, когда Габриэль напрочь отказывался садиться в машину. Эггси так и не удалось докопаться до причины бунта, но удалось сторговаться на то, что если Габриэль соизволит залезть в машину, то Эггси позволит ему взять с собой ноутбук. Он очень надеялся, что этот эпизод исчерпает себя к середине дня. Напрасно.  
Эггси понимает, в чем дело. Габриэль не любит перемены. Он не пребывает в восторге от того, что его забирают из дома и везут куда-то ещё — даже учитывая, что он едет к бабушке и дедушке, которых любит. Ситуация отягощается наличием рядом с Тамилой Тео. Неожиданное появление, по сути, нового члена семьи было воспринято Муни и Габриэлем диаметрально противоположно. И, конечно, Габи был тем, то чувствовал себя обманутым, потому что даже не мог забраться к маме в постель посреди ночи, и вынужден был делить её внимание ещё с кем-то кроме сестры.  
Габриэль не рассказывал ему всего этого — семилетний ребёнок едва ли способен описать подобные эмоции. Да что там — он едва способен перенести их сокрушительную силу. Но Эггси понимал. Как и понимал, что он должен выдержать и этот шторм тоже и каким-то образом не тронуться умом — что становилось не такой уж простой задачей, серьёзно. По сути, это продолжалось уже неделю, когда Тамми вернула Габриэля Анвину, потому что она перестала с ним справляться.  
\- Малыш, - мягко зовёт он, и Габриэль, конечно, фыркает и отворачивается, избегая взгляда Эггси, направленного на него. Эггси не настаивает. - Я знаю, что тебе сложно. И грустно от того, что теперь всё совсем не так, как раньше. Я знаю, что последнее, чего ты хочешь — уезжать сейчас из дома и быть в новом месте.  
\- Тогда зачем ты меня заставляешь? - Угрюмо спрашивает Габриэль, поднимая руку, чтобы заправить прядь волос за ухо и начать накручивать её конец на палец. Собирать волосы, уже отросшие ниже плеч, в хвост он сегодня тоже отказался.  
Эггси тихо вздыхает.  
\- Потому что иногда быть частью большой семьи — это уступать и делать то, что тебе делать совсем не хочется.  
Отвратительный ответ, но так же и чистая правда, которая, по опыту, всегда работает с Габи лучше любых ухищрений.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты любишь и тебя любят.  
Похоже, это не является подходящим объяснением, потому что...  
\- Когда я вырасту, я буду один. Как Гарри.  
Ох, это жжётся. Несколько простых слов задевают сразу две болевые. Это сложно и Эггси понимает, что сейчас не время позволять себе опускаться в эти думы, которые будут совсем нелёгкими. Сейчас он должен убедить сына встать и по своей воле пойти и сесть в самолёт.  
Да, он может взять его на руки и доставить туда насильно, под крики и плач — но он не хочет этого.  
\- Гарри не один. У него есть мы, разве не так?  
\- Вроде того. Но он как будто бы не должен делать что-то, что ему не хочется? И может не быть рядом, даже если ты и я по нему скучаем? И мы всё равно у него есть.  
Эггси подавляет тяжелый вздох. Поразительно, как дети умудряются с такой лёгкостью улавливать такие сложные вещи и интерпретировать их в простые слова, которые сейчас так неприятно скребутся своими острыми гранями о сердце Эггси.  
\- Ты прав. Гарри такой. Но чтобы быть таким же, тебе надо сперва подрасти. А пока ты застрял тут со мной, а я не такой как Гарри. И я очень хотел бы увидеть своих маму и папу, и хотел бы, чтобы они увидели тебя. Так что я прошу твоего милосердия.  
Габриэль вздыхает и возвращает свой взгляд к Анвину, который улыбается ему, чуть приподняв брови.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается он — как раз когда объявляют их рейс и их фамилии в числе тех, кого ждут на посадку.  
Эггси выдыхает.  
\- Ну вот. Придётся пробежаться, дружок.  
Они едва успевают на посадку. Зайдя самолёт и отыскав глазами нужный им ряд, Эггси тут же встречается с обеспокоенным взглядом Мерлина — и улыбается ему, легонько подталкивая Габриэля вперёд через проход.  
\- Привет, - тихо говорит он, садясь рядом с Мерлином и помогая Габриэлю застегнуть ремень.  
\- Всё в порядке?  
\- Мм, - утвердительно мычит Эггси, кивнув. - Мы договорились.  
Габриэль засыпает, прислонившись к плечу Эггси, едва самолёт взлетает.  
***  
Спустя несколько часов их большая и разношерстная компания заходит в незапертую дверь дома, где их встречает немного дезориентирующий после яркости улицы полумрак, пряный запах специй и сандала и богатое смешение самых разных звуков, которые доносятся со всех сторон дома — шум воды и беспорядочное позвякивание посуды из кухни, топот и гомон детских голосов из гостиной, негромкая, едва слышная музыка из столовой.  
Эггси рядом с Мерлином глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает и, когда мужчина поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, встречает его взгляд с абсолютно умиротворённой улыбкой, какой Мерлин ещё ни разу не видел на его лице.  
\- Ба-а-а, мы приехали! - Громогласно возвещает Муни и бросается вперёд, как только в холл заходит Адель, смыкая ловушку из рук на уровне её бёдер.  
Адель именно такая, какой Мерлин её запомнил в их первую и единственную встречу — маленького роста и хрупкого сложения женщина с внимательным хитрым взглядом, открытым лицом и длинными волосами, убранными в тугую косу. Сейчас на её голове повязан платок, а рукава длинного темно-зелёного платья закатаны до локтей.  
\- Мило, что вы решили заглянуть, - посмеиваясь и проводя ладонью по волосам девочки, говорит Адель с лисьим прищуром. - Ну, пойдём ко мне, красавица, не заставляй старушку ждать, - останавливая свой взгляд на Дейзи, зовёт она.  
Несмотря на то, что слова сказаны на арабском, Дейзи, похоже, понимает — отпускает руку Мерлина, с улыбкой подходит к Адель и позволяет привлечь себя в объятия.   
Адель, тем временем, переводит зоркий и внимательный взгляд на Габриэля, хмыкает, и кивает.  
\- Не в духе?  
Габриэль, хмурый теперь ещё и от сна посреди дня и отчаянно цепляющийся за руку Эггси, морщит нос и кивает.  
\- Ну хорошо. Обнимемся, когда оттаешь.  
С этим она переводит внимание на взрослых. Отправив девочек в направлении шума, создаваемого другими детьми, Адель обнимает Тамилу и Тео и отправляет их наверх, с указанием для Тео устроить девушку в комнате, оставить отдыхать и спускаться вниз. Это оставляет в помещении их четверых.  
\- Душа моя, почему бы тебе не пойти играть с остальными? - Предлагает она Габриэлю. Тот, конечно, отрицательно мотает головой, что явно не становится для Адель неожиданностью. - Тогда иди на кухню. Фаррадж найдёт тебе занятие.  
Пару секунд женщина и ребёнок смотрят друг на друга в молчаливом противостоянии упрямств. Удивительно, но сдаётся Габриэль — причем довольно быстро. Отцепившись от руки Эггси, он убегает в сторону, противоположную той, куда раньше ушли остальные.  
\- Этот ребёнок унаследовал всё твоё детское упрямство, - с мягким смешком говорит Адель, обращаясь к Эггси.  
\- Я не был таким! - В праведном возмущении возражает парень.  
\- Ты был хуже. Чего стоило заставить тебя одеться хоть во что-то.  
\- Мне было жарко!  
\- А мне было очень сложно объяснить тебе, что это не повод голышом бегать по дому и выбегать во двор, когда тебе уже семь лет.  
На этом моменте Мерлин не выдерживает. За смешок, сорвавшийся с его губ, он оказывается награждён гневным взглядом от Эггси и весёлым — от Адель.  
\- Не спорь с матерью, - заключает та, привлекая надувшегося Анвина в объятия.  
\- Может быть, ты права. Может быть, - соглашается он, обнимая женщину в ответ. - Ты помнишь Мерлина? - Спрашивает он, отстраняясь.  
\- Конечно, я помню Мерлина. Можно поприветствовать вас в семье, молодой человек? - Улыбается она ему.  
И застаёт Мерлина врасплох. Он не был готов к вопросам подобного рода.  
\- Не переживай, - уловив его замешательство, говорит Адель, - если ты здесь, значит ответ да.  
\- Как скажете, - кивает Мерлин.  
\- Славно, - она мягко похлопывает его по предплечью, и на мгновение он чувствует себя пятнадцатилетним, стоящим перед бабушкой Фло, у которой всегда была похожая немного хулиганская улыбка и хитрый взгляд. - Мы ждёт кого-то ещё? - Добавляет Адель, снова обращаясь к Эггси.  
\- Ммм, не могу сказать. Возможно. Третья сторона как всегда не потрудилась озвучить четких планов, - ворчливо отвечает он.  
\- Что ж, будем надеяться, что надежда железных дорог Марокко будет благоразумен, - хмыкает Адель.  
Мерлину приходится бороться одновременно со смехом и немалым удивлением от того, что, похоже, факт наличия у её сына двух любовников одновременно ничуть не смущает Адель.  
\- Отнесите вещи наверх и спускайтесь на кухню. Я найду, чем вас занять, - распоряжается она.  
\- Что ж… Твоя мать действительно очень необычная женщина, - заключает Мерлин, как только Эггси прикрывает за ними дверь комнаты. Мерлин не планирует оставаться на ночь в родительском доме Анвина, но они не успели толком это обсудить. Он только надеется, что Эггси не будет настаивать.  
\- Да, - подтверждает Эггси, обнимая Мерлина и устраивая голову на его плече. - Но меня ещё ждёт небольшой допрос с пристрастием, как только мы окажется наедине, я уверен.   
\- Надежда железных дорог… подумать только.  
Эггси смеётся.  
\- Только не говори ему о его новом статусе, он вспыхнет, как спичка.  
\- Скорее испепелит меня взглядом, - предлагает Мерлин. - Пойдём?  
\- Мхм, - соглашается Эггси.  
Зайдя на кухню, они оказываются встречены объятиями Фаро — одинаково крепкими для обоих, потому что этот парень никогда не скупился на выражение привязанности таким способом. За несколько месяцев, что Фаро жил у Эггси, Мерлин успел к этому привыкнуть. Фаро возвращается к небольшому столу, где Габриэль сосредоточенно избавляет финики от косточек и начиняет их чем-то, что стоит в миске перед ним, и садится рядом с мальчиком. Адель уже перечисляет то, что следует сделать Эггси, не отрываясь от помешивания содержимого кастрюли на плите. Когда она перевидит взгляд на Мерлина, Эггси говорит:  
\- Я не думаю, что Мерлину стоит заниматься готовкой. Он может спалить дом.  
\- Даже имея только нож в руках?  
\- Не исключено.  
\- О, брось, я не настолько плох, - пытается защититься Мерлин.  
\- Три недели назад ты порезал палец так, что пришлось наложить швы, - напоминает Эггси. - Он делал детям сэндвичи в школу, - рассказывает он Адель, - мне пришлось везти его упрямую задницу в травмпункт.  
\- Я бы справился с этим сам.  
Адель смеётся, качая головой.  
\- Всё-всё, прекращаем спор. Ты справишься с мытьём посуды?  
\- Вполне, - кивает Мерлин.  
\- Габи, сходите во двор. Поздороваетесь с отцом и старшим братом. Они готовят мясо и у них наверняка найдётся что-нибудь помыть.  
Отец Эггси оказывается хмурым на вид мужчиной, высоким и тонкокостным, с задумчивым взглядом и длинным лицом с тонкими чертами. Про себя Мерлин признаёт, что в сыне Эггси явно угадываются черты деда. Брат Эггси — такой же высокий, как и отец, но более крепкий, не хмурый, но серьёзный. Оба не задают лишних вопросов. Они не задерживаются во дворе надолго.  
\- Ты с ними не в ладах? - Негромко спрашивает Мерлин.  
\- Нет, у нас всё хорошо. Они оба не любят пустой болтовни и к тому же не одобряют, когда их отвлекают от приготовления мяса, - поясняет Эггси.   
Адель с совершенно естественной лёгкостью занимает всех делом. В процессе приготовления пищи и подготовки столовой к вечеру Мерлин успевает познакомится с четырьмя племянниками Эггси, каждый из которых несколько раз оказался на кухне, и женой Амира — Саминой, женщиной с мягкой улыбкой и ямочками на почти по-детски круглых щеках. Когда с готовкой было почти покончено, Адель велела Мерлину, Тео и Фаро накрывать на стол под предводительством Самины, они же с Эггси пошли собирать детей и готовить их к ужину.  
В основном подготовка детей к ужину, в их случае, состояла в том, чтобы стоять между спальнями на втором этаже, следить, чтобы все помыли руки, умылись и не отвлекались попусту, пока переодеваются, и болтать.  
\- Этот Мерлин - очень приятный молодой человек. Ведь это именно то, что я подумала, верно?   
\- Думаю, именно то, - кивает Эггси, сложив руки на груди и поглядывая за тем, как Габриэль буквально ныряет в длинную льняную джеллабу с воротом, вышитым синими нитями. Может быть, в его тяге к платьям и нет ничего необычного. Он носил традиционную одежду всё то время, пока жил в Марокко — это та одежда, в которую его было легче всего одеть. А вот заставить его надеть штаны под джеллабу было совсем непросто. Да, тут у них было кое-что общее. Адель всегда справлялась с тем, чтобы напоминать Анвину, что он и его сын похожи больше, чем он думает.  
Эггси не может побороть те оставшиеся внутри него крохи неуверенности, поэтому спрашивает:  
\- Это ничего?  
\- Я выгляжу так, будто против? - С улыбкой спрашивает его Адель.  
\- Нет. Но это довольно необычно, и я снова повторяю то, что в прошлый раз не закончилось ничем хорошим...  
\- Ты выглядишь счастливым. Замученным, но счастливым. Первое, я уверена, из-за детей и работы. Второе — из-за того, что ты позволил себе иметь то, в чем нуждаешься. У каждого свои потребности, милый. У нас уже был этот разговор, когда тебе было девять, не правда ли?  
\- Да, - кивает Эггси, - был.  
\- Я могу понять Фарраджа и его глупый ужас из-за сущей мелочи — мой с ним разговор был несколькими годами раньше, чем наш с тобой, но что, нам действительно стоит пройтись по теме ещё раз, чтобы и тебе не взбрело в голову избегать контактов с семьёй?  
Что ж, значит, Фаро уладил свои проблемы успешно.  
\- Нет, я всё уяснил, - сдерживая улыбку, с видом ложной покорности кивает Анвин.  
За свои кривляния он получает лёгкий щипок за бок и поцелуй в щёку, за которым ему приходиться чуть-чуть наклониться.  
Когда детские самостоятельные сборы начинают откровенно затягиваться, они расходятся по комнатам — Эггси идёт к мальчикам, Адель — к девочкам. Помочь одеться двум семилеткам и восьмилетке при участии двенадцатилетки, который чувствует себя очень взрослым — совсем несложно, поэтому спустя пять минут Эггси отправляет стайку мальчишек вниз и идёт стучаться в соседнюю комнату.  
\- Заходи! - Отвечает на стук Адель.  
Эггси помогает с заплетанием косичек и они спускаются вниз. Все рассаживаются за столом, к ним присоединяются ещё несколько человек — парень, который помогает Амиру в магазине, соседка, живущая парой домов ниже по улице, семейная пара французов, который проводили зимы в Танжере и с которыми Адель завела дружбу лет пять назад.   
Это привычно и тепло. Шумное совместное застолье по случаю праздника, который не празднуют в этой стране. Но Адель выросла во Франции, и её маленькая семья каждый год в этот день собиралась за столом вместе, и к ним присоединялись друзья родителей, а позже — и друзья самой Адель. Уехав, она решила, что у неё нет никаких причин прерывать традицию.  
Эггси благодарен ей за это, потому что для него этот день — пожалуй, самый лучший день в году. Всё начинается с диалогов взрослых с детьми — как дела в школе, что нового и интересного произошло в их жизнях, чего они ждут в новом году и всё тому подобное. Муни как всегда болтает дольше всех, Эггси, подперев щёку рукой, наблюдает за ней, активно жестикулирующей и совершенно очаровательной. После детям позволяют идти играть, если они хотят — обычно детская половина компании исчезает из комнаты моментально, сейчас за столом остаётся Габриэль и Дейзи, которая садится рядом с ним. Они начинают негромко переговариваться — Эггси следит за ними краем глаза и улыбается, когда Габи с тяжелым вздохом встаёт, позволяет Дейзи взять себя за руку и они вместе уходят из столовой. Напоследок Дейзи оборачивается, подмигивает Эггси и машет рукой Мерлину.  
\- Золотая девочка, - качает головой Адель, которая тоже наблюдала за детьми.  
Эггси согласно кивает.  
Беседа продолжается. В какой-то момент внимание разговаривающих неизбежно сосредотачивается на Мерлине, как самой темной лошадке за столом.   
\- Ты не против небольшого допроса? - Уточняет Адель.  
\- Думаю, отказываться будет неприлично, - легко соглашается Мерлин.  
Они не спрашивают ни о чем, чего бы Эггси уже не знал. Мерлин отвечает легко — Эггси даже немного удивлён той степенью лёгкости, с которой идёт разговор. Адель ожидаемо журит его за невнимание с собственной семье и он обещает ей нанести им визит как только убедиться, что они хотят его видеть. Адель велит Эггси проверить, чтобы мужчина сделал, как обещает.  
Когда никто уже не может есть, все перемещаются во двор. Амир разжигает в открытой жаровне огонь и готовит чай. Пока Фаро увлеченно рассказывает Мерлину историю про то, как они с Эггси однажды собрали дома всех кошек, каких только могли поймать в округе, в надежде что хоть на одну из них у отца не будет аллергии и они смогут её оставить, и чем всё это кончилось, Эггси обходит по кругу сад, спящий в объятиях зимней прохлады. Он слышит трель дверного звонка когда находится в почти самой дальней от дома точке сада — и внутри у него всё замирает. Он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы преодолеть расстояние до входа в дом бегом. Все, кому надо, знают, что дверь незаперта. Позвонить в звонок, в понимании Эггси, может лишь один человек. Тот, которого он без особой надежды ждёт весь вечер.   
Когда он нарочито неспешно добирается до входа в дом, Адель уже уходит внутрь. Она встречает его перед всё ещё запертой дверью, с мягкой улыбкой и нежным взглядом со смешинками.  
\- Думаю, это к тебе, - говорит она, и, погладив Эггси по щеке, уходит, оставив его наедине с закрытой дверью и внезапно накатившим волнением, совершенно безосновательным и глупым. Он стоит так ещё немного, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на руках, и наконец берётся за дверную ручку, давит на неё и открывает дверь.  
Гарри спустился с крыльца и стоит в слабом свете уличного фонаря, развернувшись вполоборота к дому, и задумчиво смотрит в темноту узкой улицы, малолюдной в поздний час. Полминуты Эггси просто стоит так, у отрытой двери и смотрит на Гарри, жадно впитывает в себя его образ — расслабленная поза, серые брюки, белая рубашка, кожа, бледная в зыбком искусственном свете — он больше похож на призрака, на неверный бесплотный мираж, чем на реального человека.  
Но он становится реальным — стоит ему повернуть голову и посмотреть Эггси в глаза. Этот взгляд - насмешка, ирония и четко отмеренная, выверенная доза искренней теплой нежности оживляет Гарри в один миг — как и оживляет что-то на время утихшее внутри Эггси.   
\- Привет, - с улыбкой говорит он, прикрывает за собой дверь и спускается по ступенькам вниз, к Гарри. Тот действительно бледен, с темными кругами под глазами.  
Гарри улыбается уголком губ, кладёт ладонь на затылок Эггси, запускает пальцы в короткие волосы, чуть сжимает — и Эггси ёжится и трёт ладонями предплечья, по которым пробегают мурашки.  
\- Здравствуй, Эггси, - говорит Гарри, голос тихий и хрипловатый, голос не до конца проснувшегося ещё человека.  
\- Сколько времени сейчас в Токио? - Интересуется Эггси, положив ладонь на бедро Гарри, скользнув пальцами по прохладному и гладкому материалу рубашки. За несколько месяцев его отсутствия Эггси привык к горячечному жару тела Мерлина, и теперь Гарри, со своей прохладной кожей, на ощупь тоже кажется Эггси бесплотным.  
\- Раннее утро, - отвечает Харт.  
\- И когда ты проснулся последний раз? - Изгибает бровь Анвин.  
\- Прошлым утром, - со смешком отвечает Гарри.  
\- В Токио.  
\- В Токио, - соглашается Харт.  
Он нагло и злонамеренно игнорирует осуждающий взгляд, который посылает ему Эггси. Ловит его подбородок между большим и указательным пальцами, скользит подушечками по мягкой коже, заставляет запрокинуть голову чуть назад и наклоняется, замирая, когда между их губами остаются миллиметры. Эггси фыркает тихо и подаётся вперёд, не целует — а мстительно прихватывает нижнюю губу Харта зубами. Тот смеётся — не звук, но вибрация в теле, и бесцеремонно совершенно углубляет поцелуй, скользнув языком между губ Анвина и прижимая его ближе за затылок.  
Только спустя десять долгих, сладких секунд и один стон, проглоченный жадным и наглым ртом Харта, Эггси понимает, что они, черт возьми, на улице, _в Марокко_ , аккурат под фонарём, рядом с домом, где живут его родители. Худшее из возможных мест для такого поцелуя. Поэтому он поспешно отталкивает от себя Харта и отступает на полшага — не может заставить себя отойти дальше, испытывая почти физический дискомфорт при мысли о большем расстоянии между ними сейчас.  
Гарри позволяет ему это капитуляцию без сопротивления и лишних вопросов.   
\- Это было просто кошмарно неуместно, - осуждающе сообщает Эггси.  
Единственное, что он получает от Гарри на это — его самоуверенную ухмылку. Эггси фыркает, закатывает глаза и интересуется:  
\- Зайдёшь? Или ты планировал просто постоять под дверью.  
\- Боюсь, мне придётся, - заключает Гарри в своей обыкновенной манере.  
Эггси с ужасом понимает, что он жутко соскучился даже по этому.  
\- Уверен, ты переживёшь это, - с напускной едкостью отвечает Эггси. - Пойдём.  
Он берёт Гарри за руку и ведёт через дом к выходу в сад, отпуская только когда открывает дверь.   
Гарри — как и всегда — безупречные манеры, исключительная вежливость, отдающая холодком. Он балансирует на опасной грани неискренности, но ни на секунду не переступает её. Когда Эггси представляет Гарри Амиру, своему старшему брату, тот выглядит _впечатлённым_. Младшего Амира впечатлить так же сложно, как и старшего, если не сложнее.  
Немного тепла пробивается сквозь броню Гарри, когда он хлопает по плечу Мерлина — одарив его однобокой улыбкой и плутоватым взглядом, и ещё — когда он оказывается пойман в лёгкие объятия Адель и под её внимательное наблюдение.  
\- Милый, - качает она головой. - Ты выглядишь не лучшим образом.  
Эггси смотрит на свою мать взглядом, полным ужаса, но Гарри — Гарри действительно, по-настоящему смеётся, коротко, чуть запрокинув голову назад.  
\- Все эти часовые пояса уже не так милосердны ко мне, как пятнадцать лет назад, мадам, придётся это признать, - отвечает он.  
\- Так ты прямиком из Японии?  
\- Боюсь, что так, - кивает Гарри со скромной улыбкой. Образец кротости, негодяйский великий притворщик.  
\- Несчастное создание, - качает головой Адель, - что ж, нет причин держать тебя на ногах.  
Адель подталкивает Гарри к одному из садовых кресел. Не проходит и минуты, как в его руках оказывается чашка с чаем, а на подлокотнике кресла — тарелка со сладким, над приготовлением которого Фаро, по собственному признанию, корпел предыдущие пару дней.  
Разговор продолжается, будто бы не был прерван. В какой-то момент Эггси замечает, что Гарри переговаривается о чем-то с Тео — а потом бросает веселый и очень выразительный взгляд на Эггси. Эггси не менее выразительно хмурит на него брови в ответ и еле удерживается от того, чтобы не погрозить этому невозможному типу кулаком. Мерлин, наблюдающий за сценой, смеётся, даже не попытавшись сдержаться. И вот он — он получает локтём в бок, потому что стоит рядом.  
\- Вы оба ужасны, - бурчит Эггси.  
\- Я не думаю, что ты в полной мере понял, на что пошел, мой милый, - тихо, тепло и с наглым поддразниванием отвечает на это Мерлин.  
Эггси — внутри себя, конечно — соглашается с этим.  
В какой-то момент в сад выходит Габриэль. Он обводит взглядом взрослых — и видит Гарри. Широко распахивает глаза, открывает рот и оборачивается было к двери — но потом замирает, и, подумав пару секунд, поворачивается обратно, решительно направляется в сторону Гарри, без единого слова забирается к нему на колени и обнимает за шею под немало удивленные взгляды присутствующих.  
Гарри прячет улыбку, опустив голову, гладит мальчика по растрепанным длинным волосам и говорит тихо:  
\- Ну здравствуй.  
\- Привет, Гарри, - бурчит Габриэль в ответ. В мешанине языков, используемых в доме, он забывает о том, что Гарри не знает арабского, но для понимания сказанного достаточно одной логики.  
\- Если ты собираешься поболтать, то тебе лучше использовать английский, - тем не менее предупреждает Харт, но Габриэль отрицательно мотает головой, обнимает Гарри покрепче и погружается в молчание.  
Эггси с улыбкой наблюдает за этой сценой. Поразительно, каким шелковым этого ребёнка делает одно только присутствие Гарри.  
Гарри с ленивой вежливостью поддерживает текущую беседу, и, выждав, когда кто-то ещё изъявляет желание закончить вечер, говорит, что ему тоже пора возвращаться.  
Габриэль на его коленях уже погрузился в мирный сон и Эггси успевает сделать пару шагов к Гарри, когда тот говорит:  
\- Брось, Эггси. Я его отнесу. Уверен, ты уже натаскался.  
Эггси хмыкает и согласно кивает.  
Он ведёт Гарри в дом, на второй этаж, к спальне, где будут ночевать Муни и Дейзи. Габриэль должен спать в комнате с двоюродными братьями, но этого никогда не происходит — в изменившемся, хоть и знакомом окружении Габриэлю нужно спать с близкими людьми. Среди ночи он всё равно просыпается и идёт искать свою «стаю».  
Когда они входят в комнату, Эггси идёт к кровати, стягивает с неё покрывало и откидывает в сторону одеяло. Гарри укладывает Габриэля и Эггси накрывает его, решив, что не будет выпутывать сына из одежды.  
\- Он смертельно скучал по тебе, - с улыбкой смотря на спящего мальчишку, говорит Эггси.  
Когда Эггси переводит взгляд на Гарри, тот лишь пожимает плечами. Он не может рассудить, что должен ответить на это, и почти точно уверен, что никакой ответ вовсе не нужен.  
Эггси, по крайней мере, не выглядит так, будто он ждёт чего-то определённого.  
Они выходят из комнаты и медленно идут обратно к лестнице.  
\- Зайдёшь завтра?  
\- А нужно?  
Вот за это он получает раздраженный взгляд.  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Я бы предпочел не участвовать в семейных… собраниях.  
\- Мы можем отвести детей на набережную. Девочки тоже соскучились. Тебе лучше явить свою персону им перед уходом, иначе жди обиды за то, что Габи виделся с тобой, а они нет.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Что?  
\- И то и то.  
Эггси улыбается уголком губ.  
\- Я собираюсь забрать Мерлина с собой, - когда они спускаются вниз по лестнице, говорит Гарри.  
\- М-да? Ладно, - соглашается Эггси после небольшой паузы. Он уверен в том, что Мерлину будет куда комфортное на нейтральной территории с Гарри, чем в доме родителей Эггси, который сейчас под завязку набит не слишком знакомыми ему людьми. - Куда?  
\- Я пришлю тебе адрес, - со смешком обещает Гарри и более ничего не говорит, потому что, стоит ему сойти с последней ступеньки лестницы, он оказывается атакован сокрушительными объятиями Муни, вылетевшей из-за угла.  
\- Полагаю, Мерлин меня сдал, - заключает Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбнуться.  
***  
К удивлению Эггси, адрес, который присылает ему Гарри спустя час после того, как они с Мерлином уходят, находится в двадцати минутах ходьбы от дома его родителей. Он укладывает Муни и Дейзи, всё-таки выпутывает Габриэля из одежды, пока тихо обсуждает с двумя сонными, но упрямо сражающимися с усталостью девочками планы на завтра. Когда все трое лежат на кровати рядком мерно сопящих, невероятно милых ангелочков, он спускается вниз и вместе с Фаро и Тео помогает Адель убираться в саду и в столовой, а потом становится у раковины на кухне и начинает мыть посуду. Когда с уборкой покончено, Адель прогоняет Фаро и Тео по спальням, и пытается проделать то же с Эггси, но он упрямо мотает головой, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Тогда она со вздохом встаёт рядом, начиная разбирать уже помытую посуду.  
\- Ты отпустишь меня на ночь? - Наконец спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Сын, тебе тридцать лет, почему ты задаёшь мне такие вопросы? - Притворно удивляется Адель.  
\- Потому что я оставлю здесь своих трёх детей.  
\- Ты начинаешь забывать, что Тамила — их мать, да?  
Эггси пожимает плечами.  
\- Иногда, - соглашается он, не видя особого смысла скрывать это. - И она мать только двум из них. И Габриэль не лучшим образом переживает тот факт, что у его мамы новый парень.   
\- Если мы не сможем справиться, я тебе позвоню. Иди, расслабься и отдохни от своего амплуа отца-одиночки. И оставь эту несчастную посуду в покое.  
Эггси улыбается.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, мам.  
***  
Когда Эггси тянет на себя незапертую дверь аккуратного двухэтажного особнячка, который стоит на углу улицы, плотно подпертый по бокам парой домов повыше, время близится к часу ночи.   
Он запирает дверь на замок, зная, что если этого не сделать, Гарри будет ворчать, разувается и ненадолго застывает в темноте прихожей, прежде чем двинутся вглубь первого этажа.  
Он находит Гарри в гостиной — полулежащий на аляповатом диване темно-пурпурного цвета, заваленном расшитыми подушками, с открытым ноутбуком на коленях и бутылкой вина, что стоит на резном журнальном столе перед ним, в такой по всем канонам марокканской комнате, он выглядит совершенно, до нелепости неуместно, и всё же, это картина согревает Эггси сердце. Это нежное, бережное тепло, ничего общего с тем, что он обычно ощущает к Гарри, ничего похожего на острую, сильную и во многом безжалостную любовь, которую он испытывает к нему.  
Эггси стоит там, в дверном проёме комнате, и Гарри знает о его присутствии, но не поднимает взгляда от экрана ноутбука, позволяя мальчишке наблюдать. Только когда Гарри, не отвлекаясь от своего чтения, протягивает руку, берёт бутылку и делает глоток _прямо из горла_ , Эггси оказывается неспособен сдержать шокированный сдавленный смешок.  
\- Святые небеса, Гарри, что с тобой сделали в Японии?  
Гарри награждает его коротким взглядом с надменно вздёрнутой вверх бровью, ставит бутылку на прежнее место и отвечает с преувеличенной мрачностью:  
\- Япония тут не при чем. В чертовом доме нет ничего, кроме чайных и кофейных чашек.  
\- Это вполне логично.  
Гарри бросает на Эггси ещё один, крайне сердитый взгляд. Эггси улыбается, проходит в комнату и усаживается на край стола, упираясь коленками в диван и ладонями - в поверхность стола позади себя.  
\- Ты не хочешь сесть на предмет мебели, который для этого предназначен? - Осведомляется Харт с совершенно неискренним холодком в голосе.  
\- Если бы я хотел, я бы сел.  
\- Действительно.  
\- Где Мерлин?  
\- Спит мертвым сном в спальне наверху.  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворённо кивает Эггси. - Вы оба имеете эту отвратительную привычку работать ночами.  
Гарри просто пожимает плечами. Ну, конечно.  
\- Почему ты не спишь?  
\- Сейчас ночь. Я работаю.  
Эггси фыркает преувеличенно-возмущённо и замолкает.  
Ещё несколько минут проходит в молчании. Гарри снова протягивает руку к вину. В том, как со всех сторон утончённый Гарри Харт глушит вино прямиком из бутылки, есть что-то невероятно возбуждающее. Эггси кусает губу изнутри и немного ёрзает на своём месте, и с самым невинным видом приподнимает брови, когда Гарри упирается в него внимательным взглядом.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - с усмешкой отвечает Харт. Закрывает ноутбук, оставляет его лежать на диване и выжидающе смотрит на Анвина. Тот, сохраняя всё тот же невинный вид, улыбается в ответ на его взгляд. Гарри вздыхает.  
\- Я действительно должен просить?  
\- Похоже, что да, - соглашается Эггси.  
\- Иди сюда, - вздохнув и почти закатив глаза, всё-таи говорит Гарри и хлопает раскрытой ладонью по своему бедру.  
Улыбка Эггси вмиг становится в разы хитрее. Он потягивается, и в одно слитное движение - такое кошачье, ленивое и при этом быстрое — перемещается на диван и нависает над Гарри. Харт смотрит на Эггси — со взъерошенными от ночного ветра, дующего с океана, волосами, в тонкой тунике с v-образным вырезом, которая чуть велика ему в плечах, с запахом розовой воды, сандала и пыли на коже, он невыносимо похож на мальчишку, с которым Гарри познакомился три года назад. Он и есть тот мальчишка — напоминает себе Гарри. И ухмыляется самому себе от мысли о том, что сейчас бы он повелся на него ровно так же, как и те три года назад.  
\- Что? - Тихо фыркнув, спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Ничего, - качает головой Харт.  
Он проводит ладонями по спине мальчишки вниз — чтобы скользнуть пальцами под тунику и оставить ладони лежать на теплой коже, прижать его ближе. Реакцией от Эггси служит тихий, сладкий ноющий звук. Он проводит кончиком носа по виску Гарри, касается губами кожи у линии роста волос и остаётся сидеть так — намеренно глубокое, ровное дыхание, пальцы, сжатые на его плечах. Образец сдержанности и самообладания. Гарри ухмыляется и большими пальцами обводит вокруг тазовых косточек мальчишки, и того ощутимо перетряхивает.  
\- Гарри, - осуждающе мямлит он, - не начинай.  
\- Что?  
\- Это.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом, когда в спальне наверху спит Мерлин и я понятия не имею о том, как он к этому отнесётся, потому что мы не обсуждали подобные вопросы. Вот поэтому, Гарри, нам надо сесть и поговорить втроём.  
Гарри не убирает своих рук от Эггси, и поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.  
\- Думаешь, стоит его разбудить?  
\- Нет, Господи Боже, почему ты такой невыносимый, - сердито бормочет Эггси, и Гарри смеётся, и этого достаточно, чтобы всякое негодование Анвина мигом испарилось.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, пусть бедолага спит. Давай обсудим это с тобой. Ты приемлешь секс с кем-то из нас, когда другой где-то поблизости и не принимает участия? Тебе не будет неуютно?  
Эггси подозрительно смотрит на Харта. Это чуткий вопрос, и из уст мужчины его слышать… необычно.  
\- Не будет, если я точно буду знать, что каждый из вас нормально к этому относится.  
\- Ты приемлешь секс с кем-то из нас, когда другой находится, скажем, в той же комнате?  
Гарри улавливает движение бёдер мальчишки и его слегка участившееся дыхание и улыбается. Эггси смотрит на эту плутоватую улыбку и наклоняется, чтобы мстительно укусить Гарри за губу и сказать, не отстраняясь и задевая губами губы мужчины.  
\- Только при условии участия третьего. Активного или пассивного, неважно. Потому что если кто-то из вас будет сидеть, уткнувшись в ноутбук, и, черт возьми, работать, это точно убьёт во мне любое желание.  
На самом деле… не то, чтобы Эггси позволял себе активно думать о том, что когда-то они окажутся в постели втроём. Ему казалось, что думать о таком ещё слишком рано. Но чертов Гарри Харт и его чертовы тонкие провокации…  
\- Не переживай, - ухмыляется Харт. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты находился под ошибочным впечатлением, что секс втроём — слишком сложный вопрос или серьёзный шаг.  
\- Конечно, ты не хочешь. То, что ты так не думаешь, не значит, что это так для остальных.  
\- Как скажешь, - просто соглашается Гарри. Слишком просто.  
Эггси молчит некоторое время, уставившись на него внимательным взглядом.  
\- То есть, ты не против, - заключает он.  
\- Я не против. Мне искренне любопытно, сколько ты выдержишь с членом Мерлина внутри себя и моим у тебя во рту.  
Эггси со страдальческим стоном прячет лицо на плече Гарри.  
\- Что насчет тебя? - Уточняет Гарри тоном, в котором столько неприкрытой иронии, что он тут же зарабатывает щипок в свой тощий бок от Анвина. - Что бы это значило?  
\- Да. Может быть, когда-нибудь. Если Мерлин согласится.  
\- Всё ясно. Этот человек успел создать о себе впечатление праведника в постели.  
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- Тогда почему ты так сомневаешься?  
\- Я не говорил, что сомневаюсь.  
\- Ты обозначил его согласие главным условием.  
\- Ты невыносимый человек, Гарри.  
\- Знаешь, кто невыносим? Грёбаные австралийцы.  
Гарри говорит это с таким пылким чувством негодования, что заставляет Эггси рассмеяться — и расслабиться. Он наконец выпрямляется, чуть отстраняется и с широкой улыбкой и искренним сочувствием смотрит на Харта.  
\- Что, хуже, чем марокканцы?  
\- Нет. С австралийцами куда интереснее. В них есть азарт, но, богом клянусь, мне нужен чертов переводчик с австралийского.  
\- Ты такой сноб, Гарри Харт, - качает головой Эггси, и в его голосе не звучит ничего, кроме обожания.  
\- Да, конечно, - фыркает на это Гарри. - Так вот. Не обманывайся насчет Мерлина. Его всего лишь нужно спровоцировать.  
\- Прекрати давать мне советы по поводу моего любовника, который когда-то был твоим любовником. Это странно, я разберусь сам, и для провокаций у меня есть ты.  
\- Не буду с тобой спорить.  
\- Какое счастье.  
На этот раз щипок в бок получает Анвин.  
Гарри не знает, что именно заставляет его сказать следующие слова. Вызвано ли это тем чувством, которое распирает его изнутри весь вечер, стоит ему только взглянуть на мальчишку - сильное, острое и мучительное. Оно совсем неприятное с одной стороны, но с другой — это лучшее, что Гарри испытывал за всю жизнь. Вызвано ли это подспудным страхом, стремлением намеренно выставить себя в худшем свете, чтобы оттолкнуть Анвина, и чтобы это чувство успокоилось и перестало преследовать его. Или это вызвано простым пониманием того, что мальчишка наверняка будет думать об этом и в конце концов, измучившись, решится спросить — и сказать ему всё сейчас будет гуманнее, но и жестче — тоже.  
Может, причина вообще в чем-то другом. Гарри не знает. И то, что он впервые за долгое время не понимает чего-то о самом себе, тоже ему не нравится. Он хочет побыстрее покончить с этим - поэтому просто ловит взгляд Анвина и уже открывает было рот, чтобы начать говорить, но мальчишка перебивает его.  
\- Не начинай, Гарри.  
\- Не начинать что?  
\- Ты принял вид искреннего раскаяния. Что бы ты не собирался сказать — мне это не понравится.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты меня выслушал.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, - фыркает Эггси. Замолкает, вздыхает, смотрит в сторону, обводит комнату взглядом, прежде чем снова вернуть своё внимание к мужчине. - Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
\- Да?  
\- Ага. Что у тебя был секс. Но ведь и у меня тоже.  
Почему-то Харту совсем не нравится, что мальчишка пытается его оправдать. Тем более — так.  
\- Это не одно и то же, Эггси.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет.  
\- То есть, я должен злиться на тебя?  
\- А ты не злишься?  
Эггси хмурится и пыхтит так, как это делает его семилетний сын, когда чем-то очень недоволен.  
\- Злюсь, - сознаётся он.  
Гарри удовлетворённо кивает. Эггси вскидывает брови неверяще, и спрашивает:  
\- Что это было? Ты только что состроил самоуверенную мину из-за того, что я признал, что зол на тебя за то, что ты спал с кем-то, пока я не находил себе места от того, как скучал по тебе?  
\- Похоже на то. Прости. Действительно не слишком уместно.  
Эггси возводит взгляд к потолку и качает головой. Он понимал, что шанс того, что Гарри сможет отказаться от своей привычки снимать излишнее напряжение сексом, ничтожно мал. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что скорее всего у Харта будет секс и что этот секс не будет значить ничего большего, чем просто секс. Он пытался подготовить себя к тому, чтобы отреагировать на неизбежный поступок Гарри максимально ровно. И всё равно, вопреки всем логичным доводам, это было больно.  
\- Прости, - ещё раз повторяет Гарри, уже по другой причине.  
Эггси качает головой.  
\- Не то, чтобы я ожидал от тебя чего-то другого… Я знаю, как ты работаешь и знаю, что тебе это нужно. В этом нет ничего ужасного, и в тот же момент…  
Эггси замолкает, не находит слов, чтобы продолжить и просто вздыхает, пожимая плечами.  
\- И в тот же момент твоё отношение к сексу в разы серьёзнее моего. И ты видишь всё через призму своих суждений, не моих, - подсказывает Харт, и Эггси кивает, и смотрит на Гарри несколько долгих секунд этим невыносимым прямым и печальным взглядом, а потом вдруг улыбается — но без веселья.  
\- Ты понимаешь меня. Но почему с тобой так сложно?  
\- Я предупреждал тебя, - говорит Гарри так, будто это снимает с него всю ответственность. Эггси вспыхивает, потому что ему больно и обидно и ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы Гарри был другим, хотя на самом деле он знает, что абстрактный другой Гарри не будет ему нужен. И Эггси злится, неизвестно, на кого больше — на Гарри или на самого себя, и говорит куда резче, чем планировал:  
\- Это не оправдание.  
Гарри вздыхает с явным раздражением.  
\- Мне не за чем себя оправдывать.  
\- Ну, конечно, - фыркает Эггси, хотя здравый смысл подсказывает ему, что нужно остановится.  
И Гарри вскидывается, прожигает Эггси ледяным, острым взглядом.  
\- Я, черт возьми, пытаюсь.  
Кажется, это первый раз за всё время, когда Харт позволяет себе действительно повысить голос на Эггси. Анвин вздрагивает и замирает, широко распахнув глаза и смотрит на Харта со смесью испуга и осуждения и чего-то слишком похожего на раскаяние. Мужчина вздыхает — иногда он понимает этого мальчишку, а иногда понятия не имеет, что за бардак творится внутри этой прелестной головы - и говорит:  
\- Иди спать, Эггси.  
Анвин поджимает губы, молча поднимается на ноги и выходит из комнаты, не оглядываясь. Гарри тяжело вздыхает. Справедливость ради, с Анвином тоже редко бывало просто. Порой он обнаруживал себя в полнейшем недоумении по поводу того, чего мальчишка от него ожидает и почему, черт возьми, не может сдержать свой характер когда это было бы очень кстати.  
Он вздыхает ещё раз, и тянется к вину, а потом — к ноутбуку.  
Эггси тихо поднимается по лестнице, находит нужную спальню, торопливо стягивает с себя одежду и, оставшись в белье, залезает в постель под бок к Мерлину. Тот бубнит что-то невнятно, скользит ладонью по волосам Эггси, утыкается носом в его макушку.  
\- Эггси, что ты тут делаешь? - Спустя несколько секунд уже более четко интересуется Мерлин.  
\- Разве не очевидно? - Со смешком отвечает Эггси.  
\- Мм, - согласно мычит мужчина.  
\- Спи.  
Мерлин засыпает снова — у него есть эта сверхъестественная способность засыпать максимально быстро, а Эггси так и остаётся лежать рядом с ним без сна.  
Поразительно, как быстро они с Гарри могут перейти от простого диалога к совсем неприятной ссоре. Это просто выводило Эггси из себя — эти американские горки настроения Гарри, когда одна неверно построенная фраза или неудачная шутка Эггси могли привести к перепалке. Вот только сейчас Эггси был тем, кто поступил так и вспылил. Не на ровном месте, да, но… Гарри был прав — он действительно пытается. Он сознательно прилагает усилия к тому, чтобы Эггси с ним было легче — пытается быть мягче, если может, а если не может — вовремя говорит, когда Анвину лучше помолчать или вовсе отложить встречи с ним на пару дней. Гарри не просто через силу мирится с наличием у Эггси детей — Гарри их любит. Сдержанно, немного отстранённо, будто бы с опаской — на свой манер, но он любит их, он к ним привязан. Гарри приехал в Танжер именно в этот день, наверняка подстроив свои планы под глупое и сентиментальное желание Эггси видеть его этим вечером в доме родителей — хотя бы пару часов…   
То, что Гарри не в состоянии изменить в себе всё так, чтобы это было удобно Эггси — совершенно нормально. Он не обязан этого делать. И сегодня Анвин тот, кто ведёт себя как задница, не Гарри.  
Эггси не злодей. Ему не нравится быть таковым, и сну это никак не способствует — поэтому полежав в кровати около десяти минут, он выбирается из теплых и тяжелых объятий Мерлина и спускается обратно вниз.  
Он садится на край дивана лицом к Гарри, который не поднимает взгляда от ноутбука. Он не знает правильных слов, которые не привели бы к тому, что станет ещё хуже. Он редко оказывается не прав, а Гарри… Гарри обычно не имеет привычки извиняться. Эггси с внутренним вздохом признаёт, что это явно то, чему им двоим придётся учиться — когда-нибудь, но не сегодня. Сегодня Эггси просто гладит Гарри по колену и говорит:  
\- Я тоже тебя понимаю. И я согласился на тебя такого, и ни секунды не пожалел. И тебе незачем оправдываться. Но если бы я просто принял эту новость как что-то заурядное… если я когда-то, пока мы вместе, приму это совершенно равнодушно — значит, мне плевать на тебя. А это не так. Тебе придётся мириться с этим.  
\- Нам всем приходится с чем-то мириться. Прямо сейчас я мирюсь с тем, что ты мешаешь мне закончить наконец работу и пойти спать, - говорит Гарри. У Эггси внутри всё сжимается от этого тона — но этот негодяй наконец поднимает взгляд от ноутбука, и взгляд его невероятно серьёзен, но из уголков глаз расходятся лучики, которые выдают сдерживаемую улыбку. Эггси знает этот взгляд, Эггси любит его безмерно. Он улыбается и говорит:  
\- Знаешь, там довольно большая кровать. Достаточного размера, чтобы на ней комфортно разместились три человека.  
\- Я похож на сумасшедшего, Эггси? По какой причине я должен сделать выбор в пользу того, чтобы спать втроём на двуспальной кровати, когда я могу с комфортом спать один?  
\- Потому что ты спал один несколько месяцев и тебе надоело? - Со скромной улыбкой предлагает Эггси.  
Гарри усмехается и машет ладонью, этим жестом явно веля Эггси исчезнуть из поля его зрения.  
\- Хотя бы скажи, что ты подумаешь, - просит Анвин, надув губы. Это запрещённый приём, который он использует очень редко. И который всегда срабатывает. Вот и сейчас — Гарри вздыхает и кивает.  
\- Хорошо, Эггси, я подумаю. А теперь оставь меня в покое хотя бы ненадолго.  
\- Значит, мир?  
\- Пока что да.  
Эггси улыбается.  
\- Я буду ждать тебя наверху, - говорит он, встаёт с дивана и ленивой походкой направляется к выходу из комнаты, делая всё, что в его силах, чтобы отвлечь Гарри от его работы ещё ненадолго — хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не скроется из виду, повернув на лестницу.  
После этого Эггси наконец удаётся заснуть.   
Он едва просыпается, когда матрас под ним прогибается чуть сильнее и на смену пустоте и прохладе по одну сторону от него приходит знакомый запах, дыхание и тепло. Он невнятно бормочет что-то и силится открыть глаза, но тяжелая ладонь ложится ему на затылок, зарывается в волосы, а тихий голос говорит мягкой командой:  
\- Тшш, не просыпайся, Эггси. Спи.  
И Эггси слушается. Как и всегда.


	9. Chapter 9

***  
Гарри позволяет себе расслабиться. Впервые за двадцать лет он позволяет себе быть немного проще, чуть мягче и уступчивее. Он прилагает сознательные усилия к тому, чтобы на самом деле стать более приятным, черт возьми, типом.  
Это нелегко, и глубоко внутри он в искреннем ужасе.   
Но от этого всё становится легче.  
Конечно, дело не только в нём, дело ещё и в Мерлине, присутствие которого внутри их отношений сделало мальчишку куда более покладистым, куда менее требовательным к Гарри, в какой-то степени умалило ту сокрушительную силу любви Анвина, которую Харту порой было тяжело переносить.  
Гарри осторожно анализировал ситуацию и понимал, что у них действительно всё хорошо. Это было логично — потому что это было результатом почти десятка не всегда простых разговоров, в которых они вдвоём или втроём раз за разом обсуждали практически одно и то же — но всё равно удивляло Харта, который оставался абсолютно уверен, что ничто в этом мире просто не может не иметь изъяна, потому что такова жизнь. Такова жизнь — у человека, которого ты любишь больше своей жизни, оказывается расстройство личности, которое является его частью, без которого он не был бы собой, таким, каким ты его любишь — и которое в итоге забирает его у тебя и из этого мира, оказывается сильнее его; за свой успех в жизни, которого ты добивался бесконечными бессонными ночами, изнуряющей упорной работой, ты оказываешься награждён пулей от тех, кто полагал, что свой успех должен был достаться им по праву фамилии или по выслуге лет; счастливое детство в обществе матери, мягкой, понимающей, любящей — заканчивается, когда она умирает от рака, едва тебе исполняется одиннадцать.  
Гарри выучил, что хорошо — слишком простая концепция в этой жизни, порой не терпящей упрощений.  
И всё же — он позволяет себе расслабиться.  
Вскоре Лиззи начинает развлекаться, при каждой встрече уточняя, не начал ли Харт выбирать кольцо — её, почему-то, очень веселит вид, который принимает Гарри вместо ответа на этот вопрос. Муни в своих размышлениях вслух гадает, как ей можно по-другому называть Гарри, если папа у неё уже есть и так. Габриэль пару раз остаётся ночевать у него в квартире. Дети вообще оказываются не так уж утомительны — когда ты привыкаешь видеть их пару раз в неделю. Иногда получалось так, что Гарри и Мерлин вдвоём оставались с троицей Эггси, пока тот занимался своими делами — это оказалось хорошим способом заставить Анвина выделить для себя немного личного свободного времени.  
\- И что я буду с ним делать?! - Возмущенно вопрошал Эггси, когда ещё пытался спорить.   
\- Эггси, мне плевать, - вздыхает Гарри. Черт возьми, мальчишка так возмущен, как будто они с Мерлином предлагают ему сдать детей в приют на время, - придумай что-нибудь. Осознай, что за пределами дома и работы есть жизнь.  
\- Ха! _Ты_ говоришь мне это? - Всплеснув руками и повысив градус возмущения ещё сильнее, восклицает Анвин.  
К счастью, они были не вдвоём — Мерлин тоже присутствовал при этом разговоре. Он вздыхает, посылает Гарри короткий взгляд, в равной мере осуждающий и веселый, подходит к Эггси и обнимает его одной рукой за плечи, прижимая ближе к себе.  
\- Ты можешь пойти куда-нибудь с Роксаной. Сходить в кинотеатр и посмотреть тот фильм, который сам выберешь. Записаться в бассейн — не так давно ты выражал опасение, что скоро разучишься плавать, - перечисляет Мерлин.  
\- Да вы эксперты по организации досуга, подумать только, - ворчит мальчишка, но уже без прежнего жара, скорее для проформы. Мерлин всегда был более успешен в конструктивных спорах с Анвином. Эггси каким-то образом удавалось выводить из себя Гарри в два счета — Мерлин же оставался таким же спокойным, как и всегда.  
В итоге они убеждают Эггси попробовать. И довольно скоро то, что они вдвоём остаются присматривать за детьми раз в неделю, становится обычной практикой.  
Гарри доволен тем, что их план сработал. Он не признался бы, если бы его спросили — но он получает искреннее удовольствие, проводя немного времени наедине с Мерлином в неформальной обстановке, за рамками работы и за рамками их отношений на троих. Это время заставляет его вспомнить о том, почему он вообще пустил Мерлина в чутко охраняемые границы своей жизни.  
Мерлин был социально неуклюжим порой до нелепости. Настолько, что даже Гарри порой находит это раздражающе-милым. Но при этом у Мерлина была потрясающая способность находить ответы на очень многие вопросы и придумывать выходы из кажущихся безвыходными ситуаций. Его мышление работало каким-то совершенно особенным образом и Гарри это завораживало, но самым главным было далеко не это. Главным было то, что, из-за этой ли способности Мерлина решить любую проблему, из-за его мягкости ли, которая сочеталась с теми совсем не безобидными способностями, которые Мерлин обрел за годы службы в армии и предпочитал не афишировать, или по какой-то совсем другой причине — Харт всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с Мерлином.   
Это был единственный живой человек во всём мире, рядом с которым Гарри Харт чувствовал себя так.  
Было неожиданно приятно вернуться к этому чувству.  
Однажды они сидят и лениво спорят о недвижимости в Лондоне. Это одно из их странных развлечений, спор ради спора — никто из них толком не разбирается в теме, никто не собирается в ближайшее время обзаводится новой собственностью, но оказывается, что у Мерлина есть представления о недвижимости, с которыми Гарри в корне не согласен, и он решает переубедить глупца, а тот ожидаемо оказывает сопротивление.  
На футбольном поле перед ними дети гоняют мяч, то и дело поскальзываясь на мокрой от утреннего дождя траве. Самое начало весны — чертовски неподходящее время для футбола, по мнению Гарри, но дети, Мерлин и Эггси считают иначе, так что ему приходится сидеть тут, поплотнее запахивая на себе пальто и пытаясь втолковать Мерлину, что он не прав и нет ничего хорошего в доме у парка или Темзы, если рядом с этим домом нет метро или хотя бы приличной дорожной развязки.  
Они прерываются, когда Дейзи, ударив по мячу, не удерживает баланс и падает, проехавшись на боку по траве. Она весело хохочет, поднимаясь на ноги с помощью Артура, который подаёт ей руку, так что с ней явно всё в порядке - но теперь у них три чумазых ребёнка из трёх.  
\- Как думаешь, их вид и время, которое потребуется, чтобы их отмыть и всё постирать, убедят Анвина в том, что футбол в такую погоду — всё-таки хреновая затея? - Задумчиво спрашивает Гарри у Мерлина.  
\- Мы останемся, чтобы помочь ему, так что нет, не думаю.  
\- Кто это — мы? - Притворно удивляется Гарри.  
\- Я и ты, мой друг. Не начинай, - отвечает Мерлин. В одну секунду он смотрит на Гарри со слегка осуждающим видом, так же, как смотрит на Курта, когда тот пытается запрыгнуть на диван, а в следующий момент переводит взгляд за плечо Харта и улыбается той улыбкой, которая не оставляет сомнений в том, кто идёт к ним со стороны дороги.  
Эггси останавливается перед ними — ещё влажные после бассейна и душа волосы, расстёгнутая куртка.  
\- Почему ты без шапки?  
\- Застегни куртку, Эггси, - синхронно произносят Гарри и Мерлин, одновременно нахмурившись.  
\- Да, мам, конечно, пап, - смеётся паршивец, вытаскивает из кармана куртки шапку и натягивает её на голову и застёгивает куртку.  
\- И кто же из нас мама? - Интересуется Мерлин.  
\- Никто, черт возьми, - бормочет Гарри.  
\- Не знаю, - беспечно отмахивается Эггси. - Решите сами.  
\- Гарри только что сказал, что не намерен возвращаться к тебе, чтобы помогать ликвидировать последствия футбола ранней весной, - заявляет Мерлин и вот это чистой воды свинство.  
\- Я такого не говорил, - конечно же отрицает Харт.  
Эггси подозрительно щурит на него свои хитрые глаза.  
\- Вы идеальная пара, ребята, - почему-то заключает он и отворачивается в сторону поля, чтобы сообщить детям, что им пора заканчивать веселье и собираться домой.  
Конечно, Гарри остаётся. Они вшестером возвращаются к Эггси, за возвращением домой следует пара часов суеты — Мерлин собирает детскую одежду и уносит в чулан к стиральной машинке, Эггси загружает девочек в ванную, внутренне благодаря мироздание за то, что двое из трех его детей вполне могут не только помыться сами, но и сделать это одновременно, заворачивает Габриэля в покрывало и спускается с ним вниз, на кухню, где Гарри занимается ужином. Мерлин, закинувший стираться первую партию одежды, уже тут. Когда Эггси возникает в дверном проёме Гарри отвлекается от нарезания овощей и бросает на него сердитый взгляд.  
\- Что? - Спрашивает Эггси, покачивая кокон из одеяла с сыном внутри на руках.  
\- Почему мне кажется, что делом занят только я? - Интересуется Гарри.  
\- Почему это только ты? Я защищаю дом от грязевого монстра, - отвечает Эггси со всей серьёзностью. Габриэль, действительно чумазый едва ли не до бровей, издаёт устрашающий (по его мнению) рык, и смеётся, довольный собой.  
\- Звучит, как оправдание, а не дело, - возражает Харт.  
\- М-да? Можем поменяться. Но тот, кто держит грязевого монстра, тот его и моет.  
\- Хм. Тогда, пожалуй, нет.  
Эггси хихикает. Отмывать Габриэля всегда то ещё развлечение.  
\- А в чем твоё оправдание? - Требует Гарри, указывая морковью в сторону Мерлина.  
\- В том, что я не создан для приготовления пищи? - Предлагает Мерлин. - И в том, что стиральная машинка не делает вещи чистыми моментально.  
\- А ещё Мерлину нужно объяснить Муни математику.  
\- Ты ему подыгрываешь. Это нечестно, - заявляет Харт.  
Эггси смеётся.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что приготовишь ужин, ты же помнишь? - Напоминает Харту Мерлин.  
На этот раз Гарри просто кидает в него куском моркови, который Мерлин ловит и отправляет себе в рот, изогнув на Харта бровь. Тот фыркает, задирает нос и отворачивается обратно.  
Эггси наблюдает за этим и качает головой с глупой улыбкой.  
Когда все помыты, дроби разъяснены, ужин, который приготовлен Гарри, съеден и ещё немного времени уделено игре на пианино (в случае Дейзи), мультикам (Муни) или прохождению квеста на планшете Мерлина (Габриэль), Эггси объявляет, что пора ложиться спать. Это оказывается встречено ожидаемой волной протестов, и Эггси, конечно, соглашается на то, что все могут позаниматься своими делами ещё немного, но лежа в кроватях под одеялом (потому что так и было задумано).  
Когда он, уложив всех троих под одеяла, спускается в гостиную, Гарри и Мерлин уже сидят рядом друг с другом на диване, оба захваченные чем-то в планшете Мерлина, и тихо, но горячо о чем-то спорят.  
\- Честное слово, ребята, почему вы расстались? - Позабавленный, спрашивает Эггси. Он подходит ближе, становится позади дивана и смотрит в планшет, чтобы узнать, что вызвало горячую дискуссию. Оказывается, что причина — игра, в которую играл Габриэль, а точнее — задание в ней. - Серьёзно? Вы спорите из-за игры?  
\- Потому что он не прав! - Заявляет Гарри, хлопнув Мерлина по плечу. - И что значит эта твоя реплика?  
\- Она значит, что иногда вы ведёте себя как давние супруги.  
\- Глупости! Прежде всего, мы никогда не встречались, - говорит на это Гарри и Мерлин кивает, подтверждая:  
\- Это был просто секс.  
Эггси навостряет уши на это, прямо так учуяв возможность разузнать побольше о том, о чем эти двое типов, которые действительно ведут себя порой как старые женатики, предпочитают отмалчиваться.  
\- М-да? И почему он закончился? - Вкрадчиво интересуется Эггси. Он наклоняется, чтобы забрать планшет, который лежит на колене Мерлина, и отходит, чтобы положить его на стол. После этого он забирается на диван между Гарри и Мерлином, садясь на нём задом наперёд, лицом к спинке, чтобы видеть лица собеседников. Приподнимает брови и выжидающе переводит взгляд с Гарри на Мерлина и обратно.  
\- Этот человек сказал, что не хотел бы всё усложнять, - пожимает плечами Гарри. - По мне так всё было предельно просто, но я поддался.  
\- У тебя всё всегда предельно просто, когда дело касается секса, Гарри, - вздыхает Эггси.  
\- В этом его проблема, - согласно кивает Мерлин.  
\- Это ваша проблема в том, что вы всё усложняете, - парирует Гарри, сложив руки на груди, явно не в восторге от того, что остался в явном меньшинстве.  
Эггси улыбается, кладёт ладонь ему на коленку и тянется, чтобы поцеловать в уголок губ.  
\- Не хмурься. Мы любим тебя таким, - улыбается он. - Правда, Мерлин?  
\- В какой-то степени, да, - соглашается мужчина с усмешкой.  
\- Расскажите мне больше об этих ваших отношениях… - Эггси широко улыбается, и, прежде чем его успевают исправить, добавляет, - которых, конечно, не было.   
\- Я не думаю, что это материал для долгого рассказа. Наше знакомство с Гарри началось с секса, и когда спустя почти десяток лет общение возобновилось… всё ожидаемо снова началось с секса. И им продолжилось.  
\- Продолжилось? - Улыбается Эггси, удивленно взглянув на Гарри.  
\- Ох, оставь эти взгляды. Я должен рассказывать тебе, что он идеален во многих смыслах?  
\- Вообще-то да, - замечает Эггси. - Я могу предположить, что наш с ним секс о-о-очень отличается от вашего.  
\- Дай волю воображению, - улыбается Гарри своей коварной, очень коварной улыбкой и, когда Эггси кусает нижнюю губу и опускает взгляд, расплывается в улыбке. - О, мой милый мальчик. Как часто ты думаешь о подобном?  
\- Достаточно часто, - сознаётся Эггси, не видя смысла юлить, потому что тут его точно никто не осудит. Да, иногда он в красках воображает, каким мог быть секс между Гарри и Мерлином. По мнению Эггси, он определённо был чем-то, от чего было очень сложно отказаться.  
Мерлин с коротким смешком протягивает руку и гладит Эггси по волосам.   
\- Ты совершенно абсурдный тип, Эггси Анвин, - сообщает он.  
\- Ну, а что тут такого?  
\- Мы опасались, что ты можешь начать ревновать из-за того, как мы ведём себя друг с другом.  
\- Глупости. Мы в этом втроём и то, как вы общаетесь иногда, будто у вас одни мозги на двоих — очень противоречивые, но одни - доставляет мне искреннее удовольствие.  
\- Это должны быть очень умные мозги… - задумчиво тянет Гарри.  
\- Это гениальные мозги, Гарри, - горячо заверяет его Эггси. - Так вот. Да. Почему же всё закончилось. Подробнее? - Улыбается он, возвращаясь к прежней теме, и выжидающе смотрит на Мерлина.  
\- Мы нашли общий язык. Гарри был первым человеком в новом для меня в мире гражданских, с кем мне легко удалось сделать это. И не тягостно продолжать. Но ещё был секс. Отличный, бесспорно. Но моя проблема в том, что я мало интересуюсь сексом без чувств. И по армейской привычке вполне могу прожить без него. Что привело меня к мысли.  
\- О боже. Ты в него влюбился?! - Сделав большие глаза и прикрыв рот кончиками пальцев, спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Я определённо был близок.  
\- У него _действительно_ дурной вкус. Тогда я был ещё более неприятным типом, чем когда мы встретились с тобой. Во многом он виноват и в том, что я всё же стал немного мягче.  
\- Странно, что я нахожу это невероятно очаровательным?  
\- Да, - в один голос говорят Гарри и Мерлин.  
\- Черт. Теперь это ещё очаровательнее, - широко улыбается Эггси. Гарри закатывает глаза, а Мерлин качает головой. - И что было дальше?  
\- Я объяснился и предложил альтернативы.  
\- Обе так себе, - добавляет Гарри.  
\- Прекратить секс или прекратить общение.  
\- О. Довольно жесткие альтернативы.  
\- Я не слепой. Даже я видел, что отношения — последнее, что нужно этому человеку. И я полагал, что на этой ноте мы разойдёмся. Но он согласился прекратить секс и продолжить общаться.  
\- Потому что этот тип не выжил бы в обществе без моего чуткого руководства, - ворчит Гарри, который не любит, когда его выставляют в хорошем свете. Даже если это делает Мерлин — перед Эггси, и оба знают, что внутри у Гарри, на самом деле, наберётся света не только на пару лампочек.  
\- Это всё ещё мило, - заключает Эггси. - Кстати. Вы целовались?  
Эггси хитро, очень хитро смотрит на Гарри. Гарри, конечно, целовался с Эггси с их самого первого раза, но Эггси знает, что обычно позволять поцелуи — не в правилах Гарри.  
Но, к удовольствию Эггси, Мерлин, святая простота, взглянув на Эггси с лёгким недоумением, отвечает:  
\- Да.  
\- О боже! - Эггси уверен, что звучит сейчас как какая-нибудь восторженная школьница, но ничего не может с собой поделать. - Он тебе по-настоящему нравился, ты, Снежная Королева, - легонько толкнув Гарри в плечо, с улыбкой тянет Эггси, страшно довольный собой.  
Гарри вздыхает и возводит глаза к небу.  
\- Действительно? - Явно немало позабавленный, спрашивает Мерлин.  
\- Святые небеса, Мерлин. Подключи свою логику. Почему я вообще пошел с тобой на контакт после твоего увольнения из армии? Почему у нас снова был секс? Почему _я до сих пор_ продолжаю с тобой общаться?   
Мерлин чуть хмурится и кивает, признавая, что в этом есть смысл.  
\- Но ты никогда не говорил об этом.  
\- Какого черта я должен был тебе об этом рассказывать?! Это было одним большим неудобством.  
\- И зачем ты продолжал?  
\- Я искал решения.  
\- Они были очевидны.  
\- Просто ты предложил их быстрее.  
\- Просто Гарри, - вмешивается Эггси в эту милую перепалку, - не любит отказываться от чего-то, что по какой-то причине находит интересным.  
\- Отставь свои наблюдения, Анвин, - фыркает на него Гарри.  
Эггси смеётся, не в силах сдержаться, за что зарабатывает очень сердитый взгляд.  
\- Ты прелесть, - говорит он Гарри.  
\- Он прав, - соглашается Мерлин.  
Взгляд Гарри обещает им как минимум костры инквизиции.  
Эггси замолкает ненадолго, обдумывая это новое открытие о динамике отношений двух главных мужчин в его жизни. Он всегда понимал, что между ними должно быть что-то большее, чем просто дружба, потому что ему было понятно, что тот Гарри, которым он был уже после Микеля, никогда не заводил просто друзей. Тут должна быть более прочная связь, которую он оказался не в состоянии порвать. И вот она — эта связь, во взаимной симпатии, от которой оба, и Гарри, и Мерлин, отказались ради сохранения мира между ними, и которая переросла в эту их совершенно особенную дружбу.  
Эггси нравится это его новое знание, потому что ему нравится осознавать, что Гарри и Мерлин на самом деле гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем он думал.  
\- Ты выглядишь страшно довольным собой, - отмечает Гарри, всё ещё достаточно хмуро.  
\- Не собой. Я доволен вами, - улыбается Эггси.  
За это он получает две улыбки и два поцелуя.  
\- И теперь меня будут преследовать фантазии о том, как вы целуетесь, - добавляет он весело. - Я точно попаду в Ад.  
\- Не переживай. По крайней мере, там у тебя будет хорошая компания, - отвечает на это Харт.  
Они с Мерлином переглядываются — это какой-то особенный взгляд, Эггси чувствует это, но не понимает, почему, и поэтому подозрительно прищуривает глаза. Впрочем, очень, очень быстро его глаза распахиваются в изумлении, потому что…  
\- А какого, собственно, черта, - с усмешкой говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами, явно на что-то соглашаясь таким образом.  
И в следующий момент ладонь Мерлина оказывается на затылке Гарри и он тянет его к себе — это довольно резкий и требовательный жест, Мерлин никогда не ведёт себя так с Эггси, это линия поведения Гарри, но вот оно оказывается как бывает — удивляется Эггси. Но потом у него не остаётся времени на удивление этим конкретным фактом, потому что Мерлин тоже подаётся чуть вперёд, и Гарри кладёт ладонь на его плечо для опоры и их губы встречаются — в поцелуе, в котором нет осторожности и медлительности двух человек, незнакомых с привычками друг друга. Нет, два человека перед ним явно знают, что делать и как — сила, с которой Гарри сжимает зубы на верхней губе Мерлина, промежуток времени, через который Мерлин позволяет Харту скользнуть в свой рот языком и углубить поцелуй, то, как сжимаются пальцы Гарри на плече Мерлина и пальцы Мерлина в волосах Гарри, за пару секунд до того, как они отстраняются друг от друга, переглядываются между собой и затем оба смотрят на Эггси, который всё так же, совершенно пораженный, смотрит в пространство, где только что наблюдал их поцелуй.  
\- Боже, - с нервным смешком наконец говорит Эггси. - Вы психи, совершенно изумительные психи. И мне надо в душ.  
\- Действительно? - Усмехается Гарри. - Нет, милый, тебе придётся успокаиваться только с помощью прохладной воды, - качает он головой.   
\- Потому что? - Приподнимает брови Эггси.  
\- Потому что убегать мастурбировать в душ когда мы оба ждём тебя в постели — довольно глупо.  
\- То есть ты останешься на ночь? - С широкой улыбкой уточняет Эггси.  
\- Останусь, - хмыкает Гарри.  
Эггси ёрзает на диване, устраиваясь поудобнее, учитывая своё действительно полувозбуждённое состояние.  
\- Боже, мальчик, - с искренним обожанием хмыкает Харт. - До чего же ты испорчен.  
\- Ох, иди ты. Тебе это нравится.  
\- Невероятно, - кивает тот.  
Мерлин просто улыбается, берёт Эггси за руку и тянет к себе для короткого поцелуя — совсем другого, мягкого и почти что невесомого.  
\- Почему ты целуешься так с ним, и не целуешь так меня? - Спрашивает Эггси, не сопротивляясь, когда его укладывают головой на колени Мерлина и ногами — на колени Гарри.   
Мерлин пожимает плечами.  
\- Потому что вы разные.  
Это одновременно очень очевидный и совсем не очевидный ответ.  
Невероятно, но эти двое снова принимаются спорить о игре, от которой их отвлёк Эггси. Тот слишком ленив и задумчив, чтобы возмущаться, поэтому он просто слушает, как эти двое препираются. Очень скоро он и вовсе засыпает, с рукой Мерлина, которая гладит его по волосам и пальцами Гарри, которые мягко массируют его босые стопы.  
Спустя некоторое время ему приходится поддаться на попытки Мерлина разбудить его. Он замечает, что они остались вдвоём и хмурится.  
\- Где Гарри? - Сонно интересуется он.  
\- Принимает душ. Мы подумали, что раз ты спишь, мы можем продолжить спор и в постели.  
\- Вы всё ещё спорите о этой несчастной игре?  
\- Нет, уже о другом, - говорит Мерлин и улыбается, когда Эггси закатывает глаза.  
Эггси приходится побороть сонливость и лень и встать с дивана. Он поднимается наверх, заглядывает к детям, чтобы убедиться, что все заснули и встречается с Гарри в дверном проёме ванной — тот, конечно, уже одет в свою одежду для сна, назвать которую пижамой у Эггси просто не поворачивается язык, с влажными волосами и очками, которые съехали на кончик носа.  
\- Зачем тебе очки в ванной?  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
\- Привычка. Иди, ты был самым сонным из нас.  
Они не говорят о зрении Гарри. Эггси уверен, что если он спросит, то получит отговорку — Харт не любит обсуждать свои проблемы. Но судя по тому, что теперь Гарри использует очки когда читает или работает за компьютером, и всегда надевает их вечером при слабом освещении — его зрение заметно упало.  
\- Возможно, я проснулся, - замечает Эггси, и, поцеловав Харта, проходит мимо него в ванную.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут в душ уходит Мерлин, а Эггси залезает под одеяло и устраивается под боком у Гарри, который хмурится в собственный планшет.  
\- Что там? - Спрашивает Эггси, и смотрит в планшет тоже, так, чтобы его голова загораживала Гарри экран. Тот хмыкает, и покорно убирает планшет на прикроватную тумбочку.  
\- Ничего интересного для тебя, - говорит он, обнимая Эггси за плечи и скользя ладонью по его руке — от плеча до локтя и обратно. Эггси удовлетворённо вздыхает и трётся кончиком носа о щёку Гарри. Тот усмехается и интересуется:  
\- Что на тебя нашло?  
То, что из них троих возможность действий более интимных, чем поцелуи, когда все трое были в пределах одного дома или квартиры, была некомфортной только для Эггси, они выяснили ещё зимой, в Марокко. Сам Эггси тогда был очень удивлён такому открытию. Сперва он удивился, что Мерлин на вопрос о том, нормально ли он воспринимает такую возможность, пожал плечами и заключил, что они все взрослые люди. Тогда Гарри метко заметил, что, кажется, сам Эггси почему-то находит это не слишком приемлемым для себя. И Анвину пришлось признать — в первую очереди самому себе, что какие-то границы у него действительно ещё остались.  
Поэтому обычно Эггси был очень сдержан, когда они втроём оказывались в одной постели. Он не ластился к Гарри, прижимаясь к нему и скользя ладонью под его кофту, чтобы погладить по оголённому боку, как делает сейчас. Так что подозрительность Гарри была полностью оправдана.  
\- Это всё вы и ваши… показательные выступления. Боже, нельзя так безответственно относиться к моему душевному здоровью, - усмехается Эггси.  
\- Вот оно что, - едва не мурлычет Харт, позволяя Эггси прижаться ближе, и скользя ладонью на его бедро. - И что ты задумал?  
\- Вообще-то, ничего, - признаётся Эггси, и длинно выдыхает, целиком осознавая своё положение — он лежит, перекинув одну ногу через ноги Гарри, рука Гарри на его бедре настойчиво прижимает Эггси ещё теснее, и Анвину очень, очень хочется потереться пахом о бедро Харта. И они не вдвоём, в спальню вот-вот должен зайти Мерлин, и эта мысль заставляет Эггси нервничать, но не только. Кроме нервозности он ощущается легкую вибрацию какого-то азарта, которая щиплет лёгкими искрами его кожу там, где он касается Гарри.  
\- Расслабься, - шепчет Гарри ему в губы, скользя ладонью под его майку и поглаживая его по спине. - Кто бы мог подумать, что ты всё ещё способен на застенчивость, - замечает он с ухмылкой.  
Эггси тихо фыркает и легко прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу Гарри.  
\- Ты не окончательно меня испортил, представь себе, - ворчит он.  
\- Приятно осознавать, что я ещё могу что-то сделать для тебя, - коротко поцеловав Эггси в губы, отвечает на это Гарри.  
Эггси ничего не отвечает, а просто тянется за ещё одним поцелуем, уже более настойчивым, и довольно мычит, когда обе руки Гарри оказываются на нём — когда его пальцы легко сжимаются в волосах Эггси.  
Эггси никогда не нужно было много, чтобы почувствовать желание — не в руках Гарри, который всегда приводил его в состояние приятного возбуждения настолько быстро, что впору было начать тревожиться. Вот и сейчас он сжимает пальцы на бедре Гарри, вжимая большой палец в кожу над острой бедренной косточкой, потому что Харту нравится давление на это конкретное место, и довольно бесстыже трётся пахом о его бедро.  
Он, однако, замирает до полной неподвижности, когда слышит, как открывается дверь в спальню.  
\- Что я тебе сказал? - Тихо, но строго интересуется у него Гарри, прежде чем взглянуть поверх головы Эггси на Мерлина и едва заметно ему кивнуть. После этого он возвращает взгляд к Эггси и приподнимает брови, показывая, что ожидает ответа.  
\- Расслабиться, - со вздохом отвечает Эггси, но напрягается ещё больше, когда чувствует, как матрас позади него прогибается под весом Мерлина.  
\- Эггси, - говорит Гарри этим своим низким полушепотом, с хрипотцой на грани рыка.  
\- Гарри, - звучит голос Мерлина, мягкое осуждение в его тоне очевидно. Он сохраняет некоторую дистанцию между ними — потому что Эггси не чувствует тепла его тела, которое явно ощущается, когда Мерлин совсем близко — и всегда обволакивает Эггси чувством комфорта и безопасности. Сейчас, однако, Эггси лежит лицом к лицу с Гарри, присутствие которого всегда оказывает на Эггси совсем другой эффект, и Анвин не уверен, что c ним может сделать настолько сильное противоречие — и поэтому благодарен Мерлину за его осторожность. Тёплая ладонь мужчины скользит по его боку, и он говорит:  
\- Ты можешь сказать ему отвалить, ты же помнишь?  
Эггси весело хмыкает.  
\- Я не уверен, что хочу, - осторожно заключает он после небольшой паузы, которая требуется на то, чтобы прислушаться к своим ощущениям.  
\- Ты можешь сказать мне отвалить, - предлагает Мерлин.  
\- Не-а. Нет, оставайся, - тут же поспешно отзывается Эггси и, поддавшись порыву, ловит Мерлина за ладонь, что продолжает скользить по его боку, и тянет к себе. Мерлин покорно сокращает расстояние между ними и Эггси удовлетворённо вздыхает, прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в плечо Мерлина.  
Это, всё же, немного слишком — ощущать столько прикосновений разом. Мозг не справляется с тем, чтобы вовремя всё отпроцессить — ладони Гарри на его спине и на шее сзади, кончики пальцев скользят лёгкой лаской по коже за ухом и спускаются ниже, очерчивая челюсть, останавливаясь на точке пульса и возвращаются обратно. Ладонь Мерлина, тяжелая и теплая, скользит по боку Эггси, соскальзывая прикосновением на живот — теперь уже тоже под майкой, а губы Мерлина касаются его виска. И несмотря на этот почти ошеломляющий контакт кожи с кожей, Эггси страшно раздражает майка, которая надета на нём, и он ёрзает и издаёт недовольно-жалобный звук.  
\- Словами, Эггси, - напоминает Гарри.  
\- Избавьте меня от майки, пожалуйста, - бормочет Эггси и две пары рук моментально выполняют его просьбу, и он получает лёгкий поощрительный поцелуй в губы от Гарри, который говорит с этой своей полуулыбкой:  
\- Не так уж сложно, да?  
\- Заткнись, - фыркает Эггси в ответ. - Что мы делаем?  
\- Прощупываем твои границы, очевидно, - отвечает Гарри.  
\- Буквально, - хихикает на это Эггси. Мерлин хмыкает, а Гарри качает головой, с притворным осуждением в адрес ребячества Эггси. - Ладно, хорошо, я не против.  
\- Это очевидно, - ухмыляется Харт, в бедро которого упираются действительно очевидные признаки того, что несмотря на свою нервозность, мальчишка возбужден, пусть и не в полную силу.  
\- Отстань, - фыркает на него Эггси и прикрывает глаза, сознательно заставляя себя расслабиться.  
Вскоре мозг свыкается с интенсивностью и противоречивостью ощущений, Эггси расслабляется, и тело начинает отзываться на прикосновения ладоней и губ. Это определённо тот опыт, которого у Эггси не было — слишком по-разному ведёт себя каждый из мужчин. Гарри сжимает пальцы на коже Анвина, как всегда метко, в самых правильных местах и чуть жестче, чем просто приятно, со слегка болезненным давлением — и это бесконечно хорошо и Эггси мстительно кусает его в губы и цепляется за него пальцами в ответ. Прикосновения Мерлина другие — тёплые, мягкие и слитные, они ложатся приятной, надёжной тяжестью на кожу Эггси, принося с собой это самое ощущение кокона, но оставляя с желанием большего — как и всегда. Проходит немного времени прежде чем Эггси сдаётся, весьма бесцеремонно хватает ладонь Мерлина и настойчиво толкает её по своему животу вниз, под резинку пижамный штанов. Мерлин, конечно, делает паузу, но не успевает спросить, потому это Эггси поворачивает голову, чтобы встретится с ним глазами, и говорит немного ворчливо:  
\- Да, я уверен.  
\- Я должен был убедиться.  
Эггси хочет сказать что-то в ответ, но ладонь Мерлина скользит вниз, и Эггси чувствует это давление и сухой жар его прикосновения там, где это больше всего нужно и тихо стонет, закрывая глаза и снова откидывая голову Мерлину на плечо.   
Он чувствует взгляд Гарри на себе — тяжелый и внимательный, и улыбается, не открывая глаз, и Гарри едва ли не урчит:  
\- Ну вот, только посмотри на себя, - неприкрытое обожание и удовлетворение видом Эггси в его голосе приводят к тому, что Эггси подаётся бёдрами вперёд, чтобы сильнее вжаться в ладонь Мерлина, а потом назад, и вжаться бедрами в пах мужчины. Он давится воздухом, когда чувствует, как возбуждённый член Мерлина проезжается между его ягодиц, голая кожа отделена двумя слоями ткани, но это никак не умаляет шокирующей яркости ощущений и удивления.  
\- Как, как ты умудряешься так ровно дышать с таким стояком, - не открывая глаз — не рискуя добавлять к ощущениям ещё и картинку, бормочет Эггси.  
Мерлин тихо посмеивается и позволяет себе прижать Эггси ближе.  
\- Это всего-лишь привычка, я уже говорил. Почему ты так удивлён?  
\- Я не знаю. Я знаю, что Гарри — замечательный больной извращенец и уверен, что он получает искреннее удовольствие. Но ты создаёшь впечатление очень приличного человека, Мерлин.  
\- О-о, ты даже не представляешь, настолько сильно твоё заблуждение, - тянет Гарри и звучит это очень многообещающе и Эггси жмурит и так закрытые глаза ещё сильнее. Он слышит, как Гарри усмехается и чувствует, как он подаётся ближе, чувствует его прохладные ладони на своей груди, пальцы, которые скользят прикосновением по его соскам, дразнящее, щекотное прикосновение.  
\- Открывай глаза, милый, - велит ему Гарри и хотя Эггси и привык слушаться Харта в постели, в первого раза это оказывается совершенно невыполнимо. Тогда Гарри слегка зажимает соски Эггси между указательным и средним пальцами и Эггси хнычет тихо, потому что это ещё хуже, чем дразнящая щекотка прикосновений, это почти то, что надо, но только _почти_. И Гарри это знает.  
\- Эггси.  
Анвин хочет сказать Харту отвалить, но он не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось. Ему нравится лежать здесь, зажатым между двумя мужчинами, бесстыже тереться задницей о член Мерлина и толкаться в его ладонь, и чувствовать на себе пристальное внимание и искренний восторг Гарри. Осознание так удивительно, что Эггси открывает глаза, пожалуй, только от одного этого удивления, и пялиться на Гарри, который встречает его взгляд с удовлетворённой улыбкой и наконец даёт ему то давление, которое идеально балансирует на грани с болью.  
Эггси кусает губу, чтобы заглушить стон, который был бы слишком громким в данных обстоятельствах. Он бы снова закрыл глаза, но Гарри, конечно, бдит. Он касается губ Эггси коротким поцелуем и вкрадчиво просит:  
\- Смотри на меня, мой мальчик.  
\- Ты не бережёшь моё душевное здоровье, - слабо упрекает Эггси.  
\- Я злодей, ты сам так говоришь, - легко отзывается Харт и, подцепив пальцами резинку штанов Эггси, пару раз дёргает и вниз. - Я думаю, нам стоит избавить тебя от этого. Что скажешь?  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Эггси слабо и оказывается награждён совершенно плотоядной улыбкой от Гарри.  
Спустя считанные секунды он оказывается обнажённым между Мерлином, одетым в пижамные штаны, и Гарри, который и вовсе одет в полный комплект своей спальной одежды.  
\- Сними хотя бы кофту, - требует Эггси, хмурясь, и Гарри поддаётся, не споря.  
Он ложится на бок, подхватывает ногу Эггси под колено и укладывает на своё бедро. Эггси хмурится, потому что в таком положении он куда более ограничен в движениях. Кроме того, тепло Мерлина вдруг оказывается неожиданно далеко — Эггси запоздало осоздаёт, что прикосновения к его члену — это прикосновения не Мерлина, а Гарри — это его быстрые, проворные пальцы, скользящие по всей длине и нажимающие на все правильные точки.  
\- Не хмурься, - велит Гарри. - Ты устроил тут тот ещё беспорядок, - позабавленно замечает он, поднимая ладонь и проводя указательным пальцем, влажным от предэякулянта, по нижней губе Эггси. Гарри, хитрый дьявол, всегда знает, чем можно отвлечь Эггси, и Эггси отвлекается, проводя языком по своей нижней губе, обхватывает руку Гарри на запястье и красноречиво тянет вниз.  
\- Не торопись так, милый. Хорошего понемногу, - воркует Гарри, явно исчерпавший лимиты своей покладистости перед желаниями Эггси. - И мы только начали.  
\- Эй, что бы это значило? - Неубедительно возмущается Эггси и улыбается, когда чувствует Мерлина позади себя и прикосновение его ладони к своему обнаженному бедру.  
\- Если ты, конечно, не хочешь на этом остановится? - Предполагает Мерлин, снова бросая на Гарри этот забавный строгий взгляд.  
\- Нет, не думаю, что хочу прямо сейчас. Если я вдруг захочу и скажу, вы же остановитесь?  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Мерлин.  
\- После того, как я смогу убедиться, что ты действительно имеешь это в виду, - говорит Гарри.  
\- Ну разумеется, - усмехается Эггси, и шумно втягивает воздух, когда пальцы Мерлина, уже скользкие от смазки, скользят между его ягодиц. - Черт. О таком надо предупреждать.  
Мерлин только тихо посмеивается и обводит подушечкой пальцы колечко мышц с едва ощутимым, дразнящим нажимом.  
\- О, ради всего святого, если ты собрался делать это так, пусть это сделает Гарри, - сердитым полушепотом выговаривает он, неожиданно находя себя в нетерпеливом предвкушении чего-то, что последует дальше. Мерлин не имеет привычки торопиться с подготовкой, и когда они вдвоём, Эггси совсем не против, но сейчас он уверен, что поедет крышей раньше, чем Мерлин будет удовлетворён.  
К счастью, у Мерлина хватает понимания, чтобы не быть уязвлённым. Он, наоборот, посмеивается — а Гарри и вовсе выглядит дьявольски довольным.  
\- Сколько нетерпения, подумать только, - иронично тянет Гарри.  
\- Если ты настаиваешь, - кивает Мерлин.  
\- Но я настаиваю на том, - лениво растягивая слова, говорит Гарри, - чтобы я растягивал тебя для Мерлина.  
Эггси приподнимает брови и вопросительно смотрит на Гарри. Его несколько отвлекают пальцы Мерлина, которые продолжают скользить между его ягодиц дразнящими прикосновениями, поэтому на то, чтобы сформировать вербальный вопрос, которого явно ждёт Гарри, требуется некоторое время.  
\- Потому что?..  
-Наблюдать за вами будет удовольствием достаточным, чтобы отказаться от принятия активного участия в этой части нашего небольшого развлечения.  
\- Ты извращенец, Гарри, - хмыкает Эггси.  
\- Странно, что ты этому удивляешься, - замечает Мерлин позади него.  
Эггси фыркает, и заводит руку за спину, чтобы оттолкнуть ладонь Мерлина.  
\- Я удивляюсь тому, что у тебя появилось настроение дразнить меня, - огрызается он, на самом деле, совершенно беззлобно, просто для эффекта. Мерлин посмеивается и скользит кончиком носа по скуле Эггси и Эггси поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать его губы поцелуем — жадным, влажным и требовательным. Мерлин поддаётся его желанию и провокации, к удивлению Эггси оказываясь способным даже усилить напор.  
\- Я не буду пытаться делать что-то с тобой в таком положении. Мышцы руки и спины мне этого не простят, - сообщает Гарри и достаточно бесцеремонно, без участия Эггси меняет его положение на кровати — снова подхватывает ногу, которая лежит на его бедре, под колено и опускает на кровать, легонько толкает Эггси в плечо, чтобы он лег на спину.  
Эггси возмутился бы, но не успевает — он был слишком занят поцелуем с Мерлином, который едва прервался в процессе, а когда они отрываются друг от друга, Гарри уже хлопает его по коленке. Эггси не нужно вербальное пояснение — в отличие от Харта, который любит заставлять Анвина высказывать его желания вслух. Он сгибает ноги в коленях и разводит их в стороны, наблюдая, как Гарри устраивается между них с деловитой грацией.  
\- Боже, Гарри, ты как будто работать собрался, - фыркает Эггси, не выдерживая.  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
\- А как же. Удовлетворять тебя — тот ещё труд, - беззлобно пикирует он, растирая смазку между пальцами.  
\- Может, дело не во мне?  
\- Заткнись, пожалуйста. Не отвлекайтесь от своих развлечений. Не обращайте на меня внимания, - с великодушным взмахом руки велит Гарри. Эггси ухмыляется и тянется к Мерлину за ещё одним поцелуем и вздрагивает, когда Харт весьма бесцеремонно скользит внутрь него сразу двумя пальцами. Они скользкие от щедрого количества смазки и Эггси сам просил побыстрее, но ему никогда не удавалось подавлять эту первую реакцию тела. Но Гарри — он, конечно, хочет казаться негодяем, но на самом деле он не такой, и он гладит Эггси свободной рукой по бедру и касается губами коленки — жест совершенно очаровательный, который никак не вяжется с тем, что Гарри делает своими пальцами — а именно разводит их в стороны внутри Эггси.  
\- Дьявол, - шипит Эггси в губы Мерлину. Тот выглядит искренне обеспокоенным, глядя на Эггси и бросая короткий взгляд на Гарри. Но Эггси кладёт ему ладонь на щёку и возвращает взгляд мужчины к себе, чтобы заверить:  
\- Всё в порядке. Это вписывается в наш с ним привычный сценарий секса, - Эггси прерывается, кусает губу и подаётся бёдрами навстречу размеренному скольжению пальцев Гарри. - Он бы не стал делать со мной этого, если бы знал, что мне не нравится.  
Он прямо-таки видит, как в своей голове Мерлин добавляет новые подробности к своему восприятию Эггси.   
Гарри добавляет третий палец и Эггси сдавленно стонет и роняет голову на подушку, зажмурившись.  
\- Черт, какая жалость, что мы не можем ограничиться этим, потому что ты меня сломаешь, - бормочет он бессвязно, кладёт ладонь на бедро Мерлина и залезает кончиками пальцев под резинку его пижамных штанов. Мерлин любезно двигается выше на кровати и опирается на локоть, чтобы Эггси не нужно было тянуться. Анвин облизывает губы, бросает взгляд на Гарри, который проворачивает пальцы внутри него с влажным, неприличным звуком, изгибает бровь и интересуется:  
\- Мне кажется, или ты ждёшь моего разрешения?  
\- Сам удивляюсь, но да.  
\- Я явно плохо стараюсь, если у тебя сохраняется способность язвить.  
\- Так старайся лучше, - улыбается Эггси. - Ну так?  
\- Ты можешь залезть Мерлину в штаны, - кивает Гарри, и его губы изгибаются в совершенно дьявольской усмешке, - я бы даже позволил тебе взять у него в рот, если бы позиция не была так неудобна и мы не рисковали сломать тебя количеством впечатлений.  
\- Ммм, - только и отзывается Эггси, скользя рукой в штаны Мерлина и обхватывая пальцами его член у основания с удовлетворённым вздохом.  
Гарри бросает на совершенно счастливого мальчишку позабавленный взгляд и улыбается, качая головой, прежде чем заключить, что самое время для четвертого пальца.  
Довольно скоро, благодаря обильному количеству смазки и Эггси, который на самом деле, прилагает сознательные усилия чтобы заставить тело расслабиться, четыре пальца скользят в него без сильного сопротивления, а сам Анвин начинает подмахивать бёдрами под движения пальцев Гарри и постанывать в губы Мерлина. Последний один раз скользит рукой по животу Анвина с явным намерением сжать пальцы на его члене, по Гарри хлопает его по руке — под обиженным взглядом Эггси.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - улыбается ему Гарри.  
\- Всё, всё, хватит, - когда и четырех пальцев Гарри начинает быть слишком мало, просит Эггси.  
\- Как скажешь, - покладисто кивает Харт и пару раз скользит ладонью по члену Эггси, таким образом избавляясь от излишком смазки, а ещё — срывая с губ Эггси совершенно волшебные задушенные стоном проклятия.  
Гарри споро маневрирует Эггси в прежнее положение — на боку лицом к нему, нога Эггси на бедре Гарри, Мерлин за его спиной.  
Мальчишка кусает и так алые от поцелуев губы, за последние пять минут растерявший всю свою словоохотливость (наконец-то) вместе с остатками самообладания. Такой Эггси — с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках, искусанными губами, изогнутыми будто в мольбе бровями, изо всех сил старающийся быть тише — одно из любимых зрелищ Гарри и он позволяет себе погладить мальчишку по волосам, мягко ему улыбнувшись.  
Когда Эггси чувствует наконец как между его ягодиц скользит член Мерлина, это настойчивое, горячее, влажное давление на колечко мышц, которое растянуто хорошо, но всё равно _недостаточно_ , он тихо стонет и ничего не может поделать с тем, что у него закатываются глаза. Мерлин толкается внутрь него — как всегда медленно и осторожно, то и дело останавливаясь и полностью выходя, и слегка ограничивая движения Эггси ладонью на его бедре — потому что Мерлин знает, на что способен мальчишка, если его не контролировать. Эггси прикрывает глаза и дышит, кусая губы и — совершенно неосознанно — сжимая пальцы на плече Гарри. Когда он открывает глаза после того, как Мерлин в очередной раз подаётся назад, он натыкается на завороженный и полный обожания, опасно граничащего с поклонением, взгляд Гарри. Он бы сказал что-то — но у него отключилась речевая функция, да и едва ли у него бы нашлись слова, которые могут быть сказаны в ответ на такой взгляд — такой взгляд от _Гарри_ , поэтому он просто улыбается в ответ, дотягивается до ладони Гарри и направляет её вверх, и, когда Харт, точно поняв, что ему нужно, зажимает ему ладонью рот, и подаётся навстречу толчку Мерлина, настолько, насколько ему позволяет его ограниченная подвижность, насаживаясь на него не полностью, но на добрых три четверти с задушенным стоном, который был бы слишком громким, если бы не ладонь Гарри.  
\- Эггси, - выдыхает Мерлин — осуждение и восторг, мягкие, успокаивающе прикосновения с бокам, животу и бёдрам, которые трясутся мелкой непроизвольной дрожью.  
\- Я думаю, в какой-то момент ты перестанешь так этому удивляться, - посмеиваясь, хрипло говорит Эггси, который делает так каждый раз, когда они занимаются сексом, потому что у него нет терпения Мерлина, и ещё потому что боль немного отрезвляет его и удерживает на грани оргазма, не даёт Анвину кончить настолько быстро, потому что он знает — он способен на такое. А ещё он знает, что если потерпеть, оргазм будет один, но гораздо, гораздо более сильный.  
Когда у него получается расслабиться вокруг Мерлина, тот посильнее сжимает пальцы на его бедре и предостерегает негромко:  
\- Без фокусов, Эггси.  
Всё, что остаётся Эггси — покладисто кивнуть в ответ, потому что у него не остаётся пространства для манёвра — Мерлин держит его крепко, и медленно ускоряет темп, толкается внутрь Эггси, притягивая его за бёдра к себе и выходит, немного отталкивая его он себя.   
Это первый раз когда Мерлин делает так, как хочет сам, целиком и полностью, а не позволяет Эггси контролировать темп и глубину — потому что, если по-честному, Анвин всегда слишком торопился и жадничал. Мерлин же ускоряется медленно и стабильно, как и увеличивает глубину толчков, и это с одной стороны просто невыносимо, у Анвина будто бы всё тело щиплет щекоткой от предвкушения большего, но с другой — это бесспорно хорошо, и то, что Гарри любезно продолжает зажимать его рот ладонью, заглушая стоны, очень кстати, потому что очень скоро Эггси оказывается неспособен себя контролировать.  
\- Какая жалость, что мы не можем позволить тебе звучать во всю громкость, - тянет Гарри негромко, приближая лицо к лицу Эггси и упираясь лбом в его лоб. Эггси открывает глаза, чтобы уставится своим расфокусированный взглядом в ясные, жадные глаза Гарри, который убирает ладонь и заменяет её своими губами, ловя поцелуем отчаянные стоны Эггси.  
Ему всё ещё отчаянно недостаточно члена Мерлина и силы, с которой он толкается в него, и неожиданно присутствие Гарри и этот его грязный рот делают приближение оргазма не более лёгким, а более сложным, а может, дело просто в том, что Эггси давно хотел, чтобы Мерлин наконец перестал его жалеть и дал себе волю — так, как он наверняка позволял себе с Гарри.  
Когда Гарри отпускает его губы, Эггси тянется рукой назад, обхватывает Мерлина за затылок и выворачивается, чтобы коротко поцеловать его и потом, не отстраняясь особенно, сказать ему в губы:  
\- Мне нужно сильнее, или я поврежусь рассудком, честное слово.  
\- Ещё сильнее? - Со справедливым сомнением уточняет Мерлин, потому что эти жалобные задушенные стоны Эггси звучат так, будто ему уже слишком много.  
\- Да, черт возьми, - шипит Эггси в ответ, и, судя по всему, он в полном порядке.  
Эггси не нужно много. Он притягивает Гарри теснее к себе, чтобы быть плотно зажатым между телами двух мужчин, и, отпускает контроль, отдаваясь в чужие руки. Мерлин резко ускоряется, вбиваясь в него короткими резкими толчками, каждый из которых прошивает его спину болью и острым наслаждением, и вжимает бёдра Эггси в бёдра Гарри, так, что его член трётся о член Харта, скрытый под слоем ткани. Эггси слышит учащённое, тяжелое дыхание Мерлина, слышит тихие похвалы Гарри, который тот шепчет ему в губы, ловя его задушенные стоны, и теряет себя в этом окончательно, когда внизу живота начинает сладко ныть, напряжение растёт с каждым толчком Мерлина внутри него, до тех пор, пока не становится почти невыносимым — и прошивает всё тело Эггси волной удовольствия, освобождается из точки внизу живота дрожью, напряжением и стоном, который Гарри пьёт с его губ, и продолжает удерживать Эггси в этом состоянии почти непереносимо-интенсивного блаженства ещё, и ещё и ещё, пока волна наконец не откатывает и он не расслабляется, обмякнув в двух парах рук, неспособный пока на осознание себя и своего места в реальном мире, способный только наслаждаться этой неожиданной лёгкостью, ощущением невесомости своего тела. Это несколько минут после оргазма, в которые ему кажется, что он и всё вокруг него перестаёт существовать, превращается в тихое ничто, беззвучный белый шум, в котором остаётся только это сладкое ощущение полной, абсолютной безмятежности.  
Он так и не возвращается в реальный мир, потому что его забирает с собой сон.  
Он просыпается ближе к утру, обнаруживая себя в тёплых объятиях Мерлина. Гарри, который так и не смирился с привычкой Эггси обниматься во сне, лежит почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки от них, украв себе практически всё одеяло. Эггси лениво обнаруживает, что кто-то из этих двоих любезно одел на него штаны и потягивается, издавая тихий довольный звук от ощущения того, как приятно ноют некоторые определённые мышцы в его теле.   
\- Ты собираешься просыпаться? - Тихо интересуется у него Мерлин, не открывая глаз. Эггси почти не удивлен, что он уже не спит — Мерлин встаёт рано и ложиться поздно, и, похоже, ему хватает его нескольких часов сна, что продолжает удивлять Эггси.  
\- Вообще-то нет, - бормочет Эггси в ответ, ворочается и утыкается носом в изгиб шеи мужчины. - А ты?  
\- Я планировал поехать домой.  
\- Пока звери не разнесли дом?  
\- Вроде того, да.  
\- Я могу встать и сварить тебе кофе.  
\- Ради бога, уберитесь из кровати оба, если намерены продолжать болтать, - ворчит Гарри со своей стороны кровати.  
\- О, ну вот, мы разбудили монстра, - со смешком громким шепотом объявляет Эггси.  
\- Я выживу без кофе, - говорит Мерлин, и бровью не ведя на ворчание Гарри. - Не переживай.  
\- Хорошо. Закроешь дверь?  
\- Да.  
\- И позвонишь?  
Мерлин ещё раз кивает и, дождавшись, пока Эггси, тяжело вздохнув, отпустит его из объятий, встаёт с кровати. Он начинает переодеваться, а Эггси переползает под бок Гарри.  
\- Может возьмёшь его с собой? - Бормочет Харт, обращаясь к Мерлину, но обнимает Эггси за плечи, когда тот обвивается вокруг него объятиями.  
\- Тогда тебе нужно будет собрать трёх детей в школу, Гарри, - напоминает Эггси сонно.  
\- Ладно, - вздыхает Гарри, - так и быть. Оставайся.  
\- То-то же, - улыбается Эггси.  
Он не уверен, что был счастливее, чем в этот момент, хоть когда-то в своей жизни.  
***  
Всё идёт хорошо, пока всё не идёт прахом.  
Это начинается с малого. Однажды Эггси встречается с Гарри в их обычной кофейне во время обеденного перерыва. Они не виделись неделю — у Харта было много работы, такой, от которой он предпочитал не отвлекаться. Гарри понимает, что что-то не так, едва взглянув на мальчишку — Эггси слишком бледен, слишком немногословен, слишком сдержан.  
Гарри ждёт, пока ему принесут его кофе и, сделав глоток горьковатой обжигающий жидкости, спрашивает у Анвина, который без интереса возится вилкой в салате:  
\- Что случилось, Эггси?  
Мальчишка пожимает плечами. Усмехается нервно. Поднимает взгляд на Гарри.  
\- Мишель звонила. Не мне, миссис Оук. Требует встречи с Дейзи, как будто имеет на это право.  
В глазах мальчишки — страх, и боль, и злость. Гарри чуть склоняет голову. Он удерживается от того, чтобы напомнить Эггси, что Мишель действительно имеет на это право.  
\- Что говорит Дейзи? - Спрашивает он вместо этого.  
\- Боится, что ей придётся возвращаться туда жить с матерью и Дином.  
Гарри кивает. Делает ещё один глоток из кружки, отставляет её в сторону, кладёт руки на стол, скрестив пальцы, и упирается в Анвина прямым тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Эггси. Тебе нужно было подать на лишение родительских прав ещё тогда, когда ты оформлял опеку, как и настаивал адвокат.  
Анвин молчит. По какой-то причине, непонятной Харту, Эггси не хочет делать того, что обеспечить безопасность его сестре и спокойствие — ему. Гарри понимает, что ему придётся продавить Анвина, заставить его это сделать. Осознание этого не приносит ему удовольствия.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь этого делать? - Спрашивает он.  
\- Что, если Дейзи вырастет и я окажусь для неё таким же монстром, каким для меня является Мишель, забравшая меня из семьи?  
\- Это глупо, мой милый. Ты сравниваешь свою семью, где тебя любили, и так называемую семью Дейзи, в которой она была едва ли не прислугой, регулярно терпящей избиения.  
Эггси молчит.  
Гарри знает, что то, что он говорит — это как загнать нож под рёбра и провернуть лезвие. Но он говорит это всё равно.  
\- Ты должен это сделать, Эггси. Боюсь, риск оказаться монстром - это единственный способ её защитить.  
Эггси молчит, но едва заметно кивает, опустив плечи.  
Вечером Гарри едет к Эггси и следит, чтобы тот позвонил адвокату, которого для него нанял Гарри по рекомендации Персиваля.  
Судебный процесс получается быстрым, но изнурительным — в первую очередь для Эггси. Гарри начинает подозревать, что мальчишка совсем не спит. Судя по всему — небезосновательно, потому что после того, как всё заканчивается, Эггси раздаёт детей на выходные, звонит Гарри, Мерлину, затаскивает их в постель в каких-то восемь вечера и, моментально заснув, спит до обеда следующего дня.  
Если бы всё закончилось этим, наверное, всё было бы в порядке. Но буквально спустя неделю после того, как судебный процесс заканчивается и он выходит из здания суда, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, какие витиеватые проклятия летят ему вслед от женщины, которая его родила и отчаянно хотела быть его матерью, ничего для этого не делая, на пороге его дома появляются двое абсолютно незнакомых ему людей преклонных лет. Он не пускает их за порог дома и выходит сам, закрыв входную дверь и укрыв пространство дома от излишне любопытных взглядов.  
\- Чем я могу вам помочь? - Спрашивает он.  
Спустя каких-то пятнадцать минут он набирает номер Гарри и, когда тот наконец отвечает, не просит — умоляет его приехать, внутренне признаваясь Харту в любви за то, что тот всё слышит и не задаёт вопросов. После он звонит Мерлину и просит об услуге и его, неубедительно наврав, что всё в порядке и пообещав обо всём рассказать вечером.  
Гарри Харт делает что-то невероятное, чего не делал ни разу в жизни — ссылается на возникшие неотложные дела, извиняется и уходит прямо посередине встречи. Рокси, нахмурившись, провожает его обеспокоенным взглядом.  
Он бы мог быть недоволен тем, что Анвин звонит ему в середине дня — названивает настойчиво один, два, три раза пока Гарри наконец не выходит из кабинета и не отвечает на звонок. Но Эггси обычно так не делает. И Эггси обычно так не звучит. Гарри не мог бы сказать, что именно в том, как звучал Анвин, было не так. Это просто ощущалось неправильным.  
То, что Харт не ошибся, становится для него почти облегчением. Это было бы облегчением, если бы мальчишка не был в таком раздрае.  
Он открывает Гарри дверь — то, что она заперта, уже само по себе странно, Эггси имел дурную привычку не запирать двери, когда ждёт кого-то — и смотрит на него в ступоре нерешительности или страхе, бледный как бумага, мелко дрожащий, вцепившийся ладонями в собственные предплечья так, словно он вполне буквально пытается держать себя в руках.  
\- Эггси, что случилось? - Спрашивает Гарри, проходя в дом. Он закрывает за собой дверь, подходит к Эггси, отцепляет его ладони от его собственных предплечий, тянет ближе, позволяя вцепиться в себя и обнимая в ответ — куда более мягко. - Рассказывай, - требует он более настойчиво.  
\- Ты знал, что у Дейзи, оказывается, есть бабушка и дедушка? Ну да, - с нервным смешком отвечает на свой вопрос Эггси, - ты не мог знать. И я не знал тоже, пока они не появились на пороге моего дома.  
И Эггси рассказывает — путано, спотыкаясь о слова и едва успевая делать короткие вдохи между торопливыми словесными потоками. Рассказ не занимает много времени — разговор между Эггси и людьми, оказавшимися родителями так называемого отца Дейзи, был не длинным. Они требовали, чтобы Эггси позволял им контактировать с внучкой, говорили о том, что они думают о том, что в семье _настоящих_ родственников ей будет лучше, и, может быть, Эггси стоит оставить воспитание девочки на них. Когда Эггси предложил им обращаться в суд для решения подобных вопросов, они наградили его потомком не самых лестных характеристик, из которых стало понятно, что они каким-то образом явно были очень в курсе личной жизни Эггси. То, что они знали его домашний адрес, тоже говорило о многом, потому что это была не та информация, которой Эггси свободно делился со всеми.  
\- Где сейчас Дейзи? - Настороженно спрашивает Гарри.  
\- У неё занятие по музыке. Я позвонил Мерлину и преподавателю. Мерлин её заберёт, кроме него её никому не отдадут.  
\- Хорошо. Молодец, - кивает Гарри и гладит мальчишку по волосам.  
Эггси слишком горячий — Гарри хмурится и отстраняется немного, чтобы положить ладонь на его лоб. Убедившись, что ему не показалось, Гарри говорит:  
\- У тебя температура, Эггси.  
Он всё ещё очень ярко помнит ту простуду мальчишки, случившуюся ранней весной, когда между ними ещё не было ничего, напоминающего нынешние отношения и когда ему пришлось делать этому упрямцу уколы. Неожиданная нежность, которую он чувствует при этих воспоминаниях, шокирует и возмущает Харта в равных долях. Он явно становится мягче, и он не в восторге от этого обстоятельства.  
Сейчас Эггси кивает и прикрывает глаза, явно смакуя прохладное прикосновение.  
\- Я чувствую. Наверное, просто нервы. С утра всё было в порядке.  
Он врёт. У него высокая температура уже несколько дней — но Харту не нужно этого знать, иначе он начнёт решать проблемы Эггси не вместе с ним, а за него - а Анвину этого не хочется.  
Тем более что это, скорее всего, действительно просто нервы.  
Гарри верит — или делает вид. Кивает, снова гладит Эггси по волосам, и говорит:  
\- Пойдём на кухню. Сделаем тебе чаю, немного успокоишься и будем звонить адвокату.  
\- Этот парень очень удивится, - хмыкает Эггси.  
Гарри согласно кивает.  
Через неделю, когда приходит повестка в суд, у них есть план действий и новый адвокат. Прежний признался, что это немного не его профиль, но, благо, у Гарри был Персиваль, а Персиваль, похоже, знал всех.  
После первой встречи Гарри выглядит удовлетворённым выбором Персиваля, и это успокаивает Эггси — пусть и только чуть-чуть. Он не хочет думать о том, какое количество денег Гарри уже потратил на все эти судебные процессы.   
Откровенно говоря, у него недостаточно сил, чтобы переживать и об этом. Он не может не нервничать, и переживания выжимают из него все силы. Впервые в жизни с наступлением утра Анвину порой кажется, что он не сможет встать с кровати. Но он, конечно, встаёт.  
Температура и лёгкая ноющая боль в груди, не дающая порой нормально дышать, дополняют всю безрадостную картину. Эггси пьёт жаропонижающие в тех же количествах, в каких Гарри употребляет кофеин — и у него нет времени и сил беспокоится и об этом тоже.  
Гарри назвал бы первое слушание в суде цирком, если бы это не было так сложно для мальчишки. Он гадал, откуда у родителей отчима Эггси могут быть ресурсы для того, чтобы организовать слежку (что они, бесспорно, сделали) — и он получает ответ, когда их адвокат важно заявляет, что мистер Бэйкер — уважаемый военный в отставке.  
От Мерлина Харт знает, что не все военные так же благочестивы, как, собственно, Мерлин.   
Так же Гарри понимает, что на следующем слушании им нужен Мерлин.  
В следующий раз Мерлин сидит на последнем ряду в зале суда и задумчиво и внимательно смотрит на самодовольно ухмыляющегося Бейкера. Гарри сомневается, что когда-то видел, чтобы Мерлин смотрел на живое существо и выглядел настолько опасным.  
О том, что Харт находит это привлекательным, он решает подумать потом, когда всё закончится и когда их мальчишка перестанет постоянно выглядеть так, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок.  
По Эггси знатно проезжаются в этот раз, когда вдруг становится очевидно, что он действительно настроен серьёзно. Адвокат Бейкеров — жалкое зрелище, если верить их адвокату - насмешливому щеглу, Спенсеру, о котором очень хорошо отзывался Персиваль и который пока лишь молчал, с отсутствующим видом изучая бумаги — потому что так было задумано. Адвокат Бейкеров же начинает перечислять «грехи» Анвина таким тоном и с таким видом, будто они все выстроились у чертовых врат рая и размышляют, стоит ли пускать мальчишку за них. Он упоминает про то что он отец-одиночка, еле-еле сводящий концы с концами, про то, что он не только очевидно гомосексуалист, но ещё и имеет больше чем одного любовника и не скрывает этого от детей, про то, что он имел явные признаки психического расстройства в детстве, когда после нескольких лет поисков его наконец нашли и «вызволили» с Ближнего Востока (и адвокат либо идиот, не знающий, что Марокко расположен в Африке, либо ещё больший идиот, решивший, что явная ложь в целях очернения пойдёт ему на руку). Эггси хорошо держится, до тех пор, пока адвокат Бейкеров не начинает говорить о том, что он, вероятно, связан с радикальными исламистами и терроризмом из-за своей нездоровой привязанности к женщине, с которой жил, пока числился пропавшей.  
Эггси не успевает вскочить на ноги только потому, что Гарри хватает его за руку — и сильно, и наверняка очень больно сжимает пальцы на его предплечье. Эггси опускается обратно на стул, едва с него поднявшись, сжимает зубы так, что Гарри видит желваки у него на скулах, вырывает руку из хатки Гарри и вцепляется в него в ответ — зло, больно, впиваясь в кожу короткими ногтями. Гарри позволяет ему это, и, когда хватка Эггси ослабевает, берёт его ладонь в свою и переплетает их пальцы.  
Судья говорит адвокату Бейкеров о том, что некоторые сведения выглядят или являются домыслами, или были получены с явным вмешательством в частную жизнь мистера Анвина без его на то согласия, и напоминает, что сексуальная ориентация каждого человека — его личное дело и вообще никак не связана со способностью воспитывать детей.  
\- Прости, - бормочет Эггси, когда они выходят из здания суда. Они останавливаются чуть в стороне от входа, чтобы подождать Мерлина, и Эггси опирается спиной о стену здания, складывает руки на груди, и со вздохом прикрывает глаза. У мальчишки очень утомлённый вид и неглубокое, прерывистое дыхание, будто он не может сделать достаточно глубокий вдох.  
Гарри хмурится, но решает, что попытка докопаться до того, как себя чувствует Эггси в данный момент не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Может быть, чуть позже, к вечеру, когда — если — Анвин немного успокоится.  
\- Ничего страшного, - наконец отвечает Гарри.  
\- Спасибо, - чуть улыбнувшись, и взглянув на Гарри из-под ресниц, добавляет мальчишка, - если бы я встал, я бы врезал кому-нибудь из них. Это не сыграло бы мне на руку.  
\- Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, - усмехается Гарри.  
\- Видимо, иногда и твоя способность воспринимать всё настолько бесстрастно может быть не только раздражающей, но и довольно полезной.  
Гарри просто ухмыляется. Подобная фраза легко могла бы обидеть — кого-то без способности Гарри к бесстрастности.  
Мерлин, задержавшийся к зале суда, присоединяется к ним через несколько минут.  
\- Поехали со мной? - Просит Эггси. У него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы выглядеть уязвимым и беззащитным. И когда он был в таком состоянии, отказать ему было сложно даже для Харта.  
Мерлин кивает сразу — конечно, он кивает сразу, он по уши влип в мальчишку и то, что осознание этого заставляет Харта испытывать целый набор положительных эмоций, не на шутку его беспокоит.  
\- Мне нужно будет уехать, чтобы погулять с собаками вечером.  
\- И ты вернёшься?  
\- И я вернусь, - обещает Мерлин.  
Всё внимание переходит к Гарри. Тот вздыхает и кивает.  
\- Я буду работать, - предупреждает он.  
\- Мы спрячем тебя на чердаке, - с улыбкой говорит Эггси.  
Вечером, уложив детей, Эггси пропадает из дома. Гарри поднимается на чердак, который теперь занял Мерлин, ожидая, что Эггси вместе с ним, но мальчишки там не оказывается. Гарри находят его в саду, занятого скручиванием самокрутки.  
\- Как давно ты снова перестал бросать? - Спрашивает Харт. Эггси больше злоупотреблял бросанием курить, чем самим курением.  
\- Только что, - фыркает Эггси в ответ, и протягивает Гарри свежескрученную самокрутку. - Присоединишься?  
Гарри пожимает плечами, берёт самокрутку из пальцев Анвина и садится на садовые качели рядом с ним. Он дожидается, пока Эггси скрутит ещё одну, прикуривает свою и даёт прикурить Анвину от своей. Эггси ловит его взгляд, хитро щурит глаза и чуть приподнимает уголки губ в заговорщицкой хулиганской улыбке. Гарри улыбается в ответ. Иногда — очень, очень редко, с такой улыбкой и таким взглядом, Эггси выглядит, будто ему едва-едва исполнилось двадцать, выглядит пугающе и упоительно похожим на Микеля.  
Гарри давно пережил свою скорбь и тоску. Но в эти редкие моменты он находит хорошее оправдание тому, почему ему так сложно сопротивляться своему чувству к Эггси.  
Они курят в тишине сада, которую нарушают звуки города, ленивые в этот час в этой его части. Пару раз Эггси закашливается — его кашель не нравится Харту, и он награждает мальчишку подозрительным взглядом.  
\- Что? Я давно не курил, - отговаривается Эггси.  
Он давно не курил — но дело не в этом, Эггси это понимает. Ему не хочется врать Гарри, но если он расскажет о том, что его «нормальная» температура последние три недели — между тридцатью восемью и тридцати девятью, и что у него вечно ноет что-то в груди, под рёбрами, тот погонит его к врачу. И, возможно, Эггси сообщат, что ему нужен чертов покой. Что будет означать, что им нужно будет делать паузу во всем этом разбирательстве с родственниками Дина, и у них появится время, за которое они всё-таки смогут придумать способ забрать у него Дейзи.   
Он не может на это пойти.  
Он внутренне просит прощения у Гарри и Мерлина — потому что они так много для него делают, и они не заслуживают лжи, которую получают. Эггси старается держать себя в руках, когда он с детьми и когда он на работе — но с Гарри и Мерлином он порой просто разваливается на части. Мерлин воспринимает это легче, он вообще чертов волшебник, который берёт на себя весь внутренний ужас, что копится в Эггси, и глазом не моргнув, и кроме этого, как подозревает Эггси, ещё и каким-то образом успокаивает Гарри. Гарри, на которого сейчас приходится большая часть обескураживающей меланхолии Эггси, потому что это он ходит с ним на все встречи с адвокатом, и по всем судебным процессам — он хорош в этом, он не поддаётся эмоциям, он знает, как следует говорить с людьми в зависимости от того, какими полномочиями они наделены. Он — спасение Эггси в путешествиях по гулким коридорам судов и во встречах с нужными людьми, но ему сложно переносить то, что происходит с Эггси после. Эггси готов поклясться, что Гарри страшно видеть его таким — грустным, уставшим, пребывающим в ужасе. Гарри не был бы Гарри, если бы не справлялся с собой — но Эггси не был бы Эггси, если бы не смог увидеть.  
Гарри — спасение Эггси. Мерлин, в общем-то, спасение их обоих.  
Докуривая сигарету и слабо улыбнувшись Гарри, который задумчиво рассматривает его, Эггси благодарен себе за свои собственные безумные решения.  
На последнем слушание в суде присутствуют и миссис Оук, и Дейзи, и Рокси, и Мерлин — и одет он не в гражданское, и Эггси даже немного отвлекается от своего нервного хождения из стороны в сторону по коридору суда, когда видит его.  
Он растерянно хлопает глазами, а потом переводит взгляд на Гарри, в уголках рта которого прячется улыбка.  
\- Это что, часть плана?  
Гарри кивает.  
\- Все эти штуки у тебя на груди очень тяжелые? - Спрашивает он уже у Мерлина.  
Тот усмехается.  
\- Больше в переносном, чем в прямом смысле.  
В зале суда присутствует и Мишель — и у Гарри не остаётся сомнений в том, что она причастна к внезапному интересу Бейкеров к внучке.  
Процесс обещает быть длинным. Рокси уводит Дейзи развлекаться за пределами помещения, потому что ребёнку не за чем присутствовать при разговорах, которые, Гарри уверен, не всегда будут очень приятны.  
Эггси бледный и горячий, как печка, и он клятвенно обещал Гарри, что завтра с утра первым делом поедет на приём к врачу (к совершенно определённому врачу, к Райли, который точно не даст ему спуску), чтобы убедится, что это нервы, помноженные на сезонную простуду, и ничего серьёзнее.  
Адвокат Бейкеров повторяет всё, что он уже говорил и раньше, правда, в этот раз несколько смягчив причины того, почему Эггси не подходит для роли родителя или опекуна. Это ничего — Гарри уверен, что судья прекрасно помнит и его прошлое… выступление. Слово дают сослуживцу мистера Бейкера, и, зачем-то, Мишель. Которая — зачем-то — рассказывает, что Эггси в двенадцать лет ушел из дома и мало представляет себе, что такое здоровые взрослые семейные отношения и как следует воспитывать детей. Эггси лишь тихо фыркает, смотря куда-то сквозь женщину, которая его родила.  
У Эггси нет приводов в полицию, просроченных штрафов, долгов, каких-либо других проблем с законом. У него есть официальная работа и дом, за который он исправно платит банку. Единственное, что ему можно предъявить — то, что он разведён, имеет неясную личную жизнь и запутанное прошлое, на что они, собственно, и давят.   
Для этого у них есть миссис Оук — едва ли не посланница небес, учитывая, что она связана с историями и Эггси, и Дейзи. Она рассказывает, что на самом деле произошло с Эггси в детстве, и что женщина, к которой он так «нездорово привязан» спасла его от смерти и растила несколько лет как своего сына. И что в представлении Гэри, который потерял память и до сих пор не имеет никаких воспоминаний о том, что происходило с ним до инцидента в Алжире, Адель Мартен — единственная мать, которая у него была.   
Их адвокату есть что сказать об Адель — у женщины ученая степень и с полсотни научных работ по антропологии, так что они делятся и этим знанием. Дальше выступает учительница Дейзи, которая занималась с ней музыкой в её прошлой школе и занимается с ней до сих пор, потом — школьный психолог из нынешней школы Дейзи.   
Дальше… что ж, дальше настаёт черед Гарри и Мерлина. Харт бы в жизни на это не пошел, но слушание закрытое и едва ли хоть что-то, что он скажет, выйдет за пределы зала суда.  
\- Я понимаю, что личная жизнь мистера Анвина — его личное дело и он имеет право на приватность, но если это поможет вам лучше понять ситуацию, я готов говорить, - начинает Гарри, встав у трибуны.  
\- Если мистер Анвин не имеет ничего против, - отвечает судья.  
Эггси хлопает глазами, поражённо уставившись на Гарри.   
\- Я не против, - наконец говорит Эггси неверным голосом.  
Гарри кивает, и, послав ему хитрую улыбку, начинает говорить.  
\- Я не думаю, что есть смысл вдаваться в подробности, но есть смысл прояснить — да, мы с мистером Анвином состоим в отношениях почти два года. Не думаю, что наши взаимоотношения как-то отличаются от романтических отношений других людей. Я провожу время с ним и его детьми, у нас есть общие друзья… я готов оказывать ему любую финансовую поддержку, мои доходы вполне это позволяют, - Гарри пожимает плечами, и, обернувшись к судье, продолжает:  
\- Если это сделает его более… подходящим человеком для родительства и опекунства в глазах закона, Ваша честь, я готов заключить гражданское партнёрство с мистером Анвином.  
\- Не слишком романтично, - судья не улыбается, не совсем, но выражение лица почти неуловимо меняется — исчезает морщинка между бровей, которая была там всё время, чуть сощуриваются глаза. Это не улыбка, но это самое близкое к ней из того, что может позволить себе человек, чья работа — оставаться беспристрастным.  
\- О, он знает, что я не слишком романтичен, - уверяет Гарри.  
\- Суд вас услышал, мистер Харт. Это будет учтено. Что-то ещё?  
Гарри отрицательно качает головой и возвращается на своё место под шокированным взглядом Эггси. Он бы так и продолжил испытующе пялится на него, и Гарри бы продолжил делать вид, что ничего не произошло, но следующие слова адвоката отвлекают Эггси от прожигания Харта взглядом.  
\- Последний свидетель со стороны защиты, Ваша честь. Морган Хэмиш Локхарт, подполковник Королевских вооруженных сил в отставке, кавалер Креста Виктории.  
Теперь мальчишка удивленно наблюдает за тем, как Мерлин встаёт и занимает место за трибуной. Гарри прячет улыбку — у Эггси такой вид, будто он хочет спросить, какого черта вообще происходит. Гарри уверен, что он и Мерлин получат от мальчишки горячий выговор за свою самодеятельность. Он переводит взгляд туда, где сидят Бейкеры и их адвокат — и все они выглядят изрядно побледневшими. Мерлин ненавидел афишировать свою не такую уж долгую, как у многих других, но определённо чертовски яркую и успешную военную карьеру. Сложно было догадаться, кто он на самом деле такой, за всеми своими мягкими джемперами, очками и нелепой любовью к собакам.  
\- Подполковник, - кивает Мерлину судья, - спасибо за вашу службу.  
Мерлин отвечает лёгким кивком головы и отработанной вежливой улыбкой.  
\- Нет необходимости в обращении ко мне по званию, Ваша честь.  
\- Боюсь, что есть, - покачав головой, отвечает на это судья. - Что вы хотите добавить по поводу сложившейся ситуации?  
\- Думаю, немногое. Мне кажется необходимым прояснить момент о моральном облике мистера Анвина.  
\- Что именно вы можете прояснить?  
\- Дело в том, что именно я тот второй мужчина, с которым он состоит в отношениях. Наши взаимоотношения не являются секретом для мистера Харта и начинались с его согласия, они не нарушают никаких законов и ничьих прав, поэтому я не думаю, что в этом вопросе есть хоть что-то, в чем можно обвинять мистера Анвина. И, как и мистер Харт, я готов вступить в брак с мистером Анвином, если это поможет снять вопросы в его способности обеспечивать семью. У меня есть пара источников дохода помимо воинской пенсии, адвокат предоставит вам сведения.  
В этот раз судья действительно улыбается.  
\- В брак, подполковник?  
Мерлин кивает.  
\- Я куда более старомоден, чем мистер Харт, - говорит он.  
\- Я поняла вас. Ещё что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, это всё, спасибо.  
На этом выступления подходят к концу. Объявляют небольшой перерыв, после которого останется только разговор судьи с Дейзи и вынесение решения.  
Эггси выходит из зала суда, ловит Мерлина под руку и манит Харта, который занят разговором с адвокатом, пальцем к себе. Когда тот подходит, Эггси кивает головой в ту сторону, гдее расположен выход из здания суда.  
\- Пойдём, подышим.  
Когда они выходят на улицу, Эггси на пятках оборачивается к Харту и Мерлину и заявляет:  
\- Вы оба выжили из ума!  
Но это всё, что он успевает им сказать, потому что справа доносится радостное «Эггси!» - и через несколько секунд Эггси с коротким «уф» подхватывает Дейзи на руки, отвлекаясь от едва успевшей начаться расправы.  
\- Где вы были, цветочек? - Спрашивает он у Дейзи, послав улыбку Рокси.  
\- Мы пили какао и ходили смотреть на рояли. Мне даже разрешили поиграть на одном!  
\- Действительно? И как ощущения?  
\- Я бы ходила играть в этот магазин каждый день! - Объявляет Дейзи с улыбкой. - Мистер, который работает там, сказал, что я очень хорошо играю.  
\- Значит, он точно кое-что понимает в музыке, - отвечает на это Эггси, опускает Дейзи на землю и поправляет шарф на её шее. - Ты не замерзла? Скоро пора будет идти внутрь. Тебе нужно поговорить с судьёй.  
Дейзи вздыхает, немного нервно и испуганно, и кивает.  
\- Она приятная женщина, - говорит Мерлин, улыбаясь Дейзи. - Уверен, что всё будет хорошо.  
Дейзи улыбается ему — и Гарри.  
Эггси оценивающе смотрит на её красный нос, на лёгкий пиджак Гарри, который вышел наружу без пальто, и заключает:  
\- Идите внутрь. Не думайте, что вы двое так просто отделаетесь, - грозит он мужчинам.  
Дейзи берёт за руку Мерлина и протягивает руку Гарри, который благосклонно её принимает.   
Они уходят, а он рассказывает Рокси, что сотворили эти двое — рассказывает в красках, чтобы уж точно выплеснуть через слова своё возмущение, свой ужас, свой восторг и невозможную любовь к этим двоим.  
Рокси широко улыбается и приобнимает Анвина, ладонью поглаживая его по плечу.  
\- Ну и что ты думаешь?  
\- О чем?  
\- О том, чьё предложение стоит принять, Эггси.  
\- Черта с два я приму хоть одно, сделанное вот так, - фыркает Анвин, складывая руки на груди, - им придётся попросить ещё раз, и как следует, - важно заявляет он, только чтобы тут же рассмеяться, а потом — закашляться.  
\- Тебе действительно нужно следить за своим здоровьем, знаешь, - говорит ему Рокси. - Но я поддерживаю твою позицию. Боже, подумать только. Гарри сказал, что он готов _к браку_. Лиззи ни за что не поверит, и будет подшучивать над Хартом до конца своих или его дней.  
\- Да, да, я иду к врачу завтра, - стараясь звучать как можно более беспечно, отмахивается Эггси. - И Гарри не говорил про брак, только про партнёрство.  
\- Пф-ф, это Гарри. Разница ничтожна.  
\- Наверное, ты права.  
\- Я точно права. Нам не пора внутрь?  
\- Ещё пять минут.  
Эггси не в состоянии спокойно стоять на месте, он переступает с ноги на ногу, всё ещё пойманный в полуобъятие Рокси.  
\- Не дергайся. Всё будет хорошо. Дядя Перси откусит голову твоему адвокату, если он не справится, так что он точно справится.  
\- Странно, но это действительно немного обнадёживает, - усмехается Эггси. Потому что он видел Персиваля пару раз. Этот тип, кажется, вообще не улыбается и выглядит именно так, будто откусывает головы неугодным. Хотя Муни говорит, что Персиваль «такой же милый и красивый, как взрослый Симба, но человек», но его Муни вообще необычная девочка. Эггси улыбается от воспоминания о дочери и со вздохом говорит:  
\- Ладно. Пойдём.  
Они возвращаются к залу суда, и Эггси знакомит Дейзи с судьёй и объясняет ещё раз, что им просто нужно будет поговорить немного один на один, и что он будет прямо за дверью и бояться нечего.   
\- Бояться нечего, - говорит он ей, гладит по волосам, проводит пальцем от переносицы до кончика носа — это всегда вызывает у девочки улыбку, вот и сейчас она улыбается и кивает ему, и машет рукой Мерлину, Гарри и Рокси, который стоят чуть поодаль.  
«Бояться нечего», - говорит он ей, но, когда за девочкой закрывается дверь, на пару секунд ему кажется, что он действительно хлопнется в обморок.   
Но черные мушки в глазах проходят (боль в груди — нет), он вдыхает так глубоко, как только может без риска подавится воздухом и со слабой улыбкой поворачивается к остальным намеренно игнорируя взгляд Мишель, который ощущается фантомным жаром на правой стороне его лица.  
***  
Дейзи почти не боится, когда дверь кабинета закрывается за ней. Она волнуется, да. Но почти не боится. Ей было гораздо страшнее от взгляда, каким её мама смотрела на Эггси и от мысли о том, что её хотят забрать себе двое людей, которых она не знает.   
Кабинет, в котором она оказывается, небольшой и светлый, женщина, с аккуратной стрижкой, волосами красивого пшеничного цвета, как будто бы улыбается ей, не изгибая при этом губ.  
\- Расскажи мне о своей семье, Дейзи.  
Дейзи решает не уточнять, о какой семье она хочет услышать — и рассказывает об Эггси, и Муни, и Габи, и Фаро, и Адель — и она могла бы продолжать, но женщина замечает:  
\- У тебя большая семья.   
Дейзи согласно кивает.  
\- Эггси — это твой брат?  
\- Да. Все называют его так. Его друг придумал это прозвище, когда они были маленькими.  
\- Ты скучаешь по маме?  
\- Иногда. Но… я скучаю по той маме, которая была, когда я была совсем маленькой. Тогда она была другой. Она стала такой снова, когда я начала жить с Эггси — на время, пока не пропала.  
\- Ты знаешь, что она хотела, чтобы ты снова проводила время с ней?  
Дейзи кивает.  
\- Эггси говорил мне. Я… не очень хотела. Я боялась, что она заберет меня насовсем.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что тогда бы мне пришлось жить с Дином.  
\- Твоим отцом?  
Дейзи морщит нос, пожимает плечами и кивает.  
\- Почему ты называешь его по имени?  
\- Потому что папа должен быть таким, как Эггси. Не как Дин.  
Женщина кивает тоже.  
\- Ты была знакома со своими бабушкой и дедушкой до прошлого месяца?  
\- Нет, я их не знаю. Или не помню. Эггси говорил, что я могла видеть их, когда была маленькой, но такой маленькой, что я этого не помню. И я не хочу жить и с ними тоже. Я хочу жить с Эггси.  
Она прикусывает трясущуюся нижнюю губу и трёт глаза, потому что больше всего на свете она боится, что её заберут куда-то двое человек, которых она совсем, вообще не знает. Что двое чужих людей заберут её от Эггси, и Муни, и Габи, и Мерлина, и Гарри.  
\- Не переживай, - ободряюще улыбается ей женщина. - Моя работа здесь — сделать так, чтобы ты была в безопасности.  
\- Я буду в безопасности с Эггси, - бубнит Дейзи.  
\- Уверена, что это так. Могу я попросить тебя рассказать про мистера Харта и мистера Локхарта?  
Дейзи хмурит брови.  
\- Про Гарри и… Мерлина?  
\- Мерлина?  
\- Ну, да. Они разрешают называть себя по именам. И Мерлин как Эггси — не использует своё имя, хотя оно очень красивое.  
\- Что ж, да, именно про них.  
\- Они хорошие. Я немного боялась Гарри сначала, и почти совсем не боялась Мерлина, но они оба хорошие. Гарри водил нас с Муни в театр, а Мерлин может поднять нас троих одновременно и носить по дому, пока Эггси не начинает говорить, что мы его сломаем. И они оба любят Эггси, и любят нас, - Улыбается Дейзи. - Думаю, они тоже семья.  
\- Хорошо, Дейзи, спасибо. Думаю, это всё.  
***  
Суд удовлетворяет все их требования. Эггси обнаруживает, что не дышал всё то время, пока судья зачитывала решение, только когда наконец оказывается способен сделать вдох — после чего он, конечно, начинает задушено кашлять в сгиб локтя.  
Он пожимает руку их адвокату — он бы заключит его в крепчайшие объятия, но тип не выглядит как кто-то, кто может быть рад такому, и Эггси сдерживается, потому что несчастный и так целый месяц терпел рядом с собой Анвина, который был комком нервной энергии, источающим пессимизм и паранойю на километр вокруг себя.  
И Гарри и Мерлин тоже терпели его таким, и вот их — их Эггси обязательно обнимет, как только они выйдут из здания суда и отойдут от него на безопасное расстояние, расстояние достаточное, чтобы его не было видно, с глаз долой — из сердца вон.  
Эггси хочет сбежать из этих коридоров как можно быстрее, поэтому он благодарит всех и прощается со всеми, наверное, немного торопливо, одевает Дейзи, хотя она ворчит что-то о том, что она взрослая и может одеться сама, ей же всё-таки _одиннадцать_ , но Эггси говорит ей:  
\- Считай, что это предлог для того, чтобы лишний раз тебя обнять, цветочек.  
И она улыбается и перестаёт хмурится.   
Впятером они идут через небольшой парк, к месту, где припаркована машина. Гарри и Мерлин впереди, Дейзи между ними, держится за ладони обоих — она подпрыгивает и они синхронно поднимаю руки, тянут девочку выше в прыжке - две светлые косички, завязанные разными резинками подлетают в воздух, юбка платья развевается на ветру, Дейзи радостно верещит, ловко приземляется на обе ноги и через пару шагов подпрыгивает снова.  
Эггси идёт чуть позади вместе с Рокси, которая держит его под локоть, уверенно вышагивая на своих каблуках. Эггси не уставал удивляться тому, как просто ей это даётся.  
\- Вот что я думаю, - начинает Рокси, похлопав Эггси по предплечью, - мы заедем за Муни и Габриэлем и я заберу всех троих с собой к Молли, а ты передохнешь, успокоишься, напьёшься, побьёшь посуду… в общем, снимешь напряжение.  
\- Если ты уверена, что совладаешь с Габриэлем.   
Рокси фыркает.  
\- Эггси, ты почему-то думаешь, что твой сын — великое зло.  
\- Он может им быть, - пожимает плечами Эггси.  
\- Но мы с ним отлично ладим, если ты забыл. Тем более, Джейми будет дома. Он придумает, чем занять Габи, если тому вдруг наскучит девчачье общество.  
\- Ладно. Не буду отрицать, что мне бы пригодилась передышка.  
\- Умница, - хвалит его Рокси так, будто он ребёнок, который только что в первый раз сам завязал шнурки на своих кроссовках. Эггси коротко смеётся и качает головой.  
У машины они разделяются.  
\- Я переоденусь, выгуляю собак, решу пару вопросов по работе и приеду, - обещает Мерлин, отказываясь от того, чтобы Эггси докинул его до дома на машине. - Вам в другую сторону, я вполне способен добраться до дома сам.  
\- Как скажешь, - соглашается Эггси.  
Дейзи обнимает Мерлина, просит передать от неё привет Дану и Курту, Эггси дожидается, пока все сядут в машину и обнимает Мерлина сам — так крепко, как только может.  
\- Спасибо, - бормочет он, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи мужчины. - Вы с Гарри оба — возмутительные, беспардонные безумцы, и я вас люблю.  
Мерлин смеётся — тихий, мягкий звук и гладит Эггси по волосам.  
\- Всё для тебя и маленькой мисс, - отвечает он.  
\- Ты ещё расскажешь мне, откуда у тебя чертов Крест Виктории.  
\- Если хочешь.  
\- О, я хочу, - уверяет он. - Поразительно, - фыркает следом, - хорошо. Да. Мне пора.  
\- До скорого, Эггси.  
\- Угу, - улыбается Анвин, отпуская Мерлина из своих объятий.  
Когда за ними с Гарри захлопывается дверь дома и они остаются наедине, в тишине, пустоте и безопасности, Эггси позволяет Гарри снять пальто, прежде чем вцепляется в него объятиями — отчаянно-крепкими, яростными, такими, каких он не мог бы себе позволить на улице или в присутствии кого-то ещё.  
Но сейчас они одни — и он может. Он может вцепиться в пиджак Гарри изо всех сил, и прекратить сдерживать дрожь, которой его колотит изнутри, и не проглатывать всхлипы, которые вырываются из горла.  
Эггси изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках рядом с Гарри — и у него, в целом, получалось неплохо — но сейчас он просто не может, ему кажется, что он задохнётся, захлебнётся в слишком противоречивых эмоциях, в страхе и облегчении, в злости и радости, если будет держать их в себе.  
Это, наверное, очень жалко — но он плачет навзрыд, задыхаясь всхлипами, вжимаясь лицом в шею Харта и сминая мягкую ткань его абсурдно-дорогого пиджака. Он плачет до кашля, и кашляет до тошноты, и вот тогда ему приходится отлепить себя от Харта и уйти в ванную под его обеспокоенным взглядом, который ощущается между лопатками. Он добирается до ванной на ватных ногах, захлопывает за собой дверь, и падает, больно ударяясь коленями о плитку, но не обращая особого внимания на эту боль, потому что желудок сжимает спазмом и его выворачивает.  
Он не ел со вчерашнего утра, поэтому всё, на что способен его организм — это желчь, жидкость, и сухие, безрезультатные спазмы. Эггси, совершенно выжатый, прикрывает глаза и сворачивается калачиком прямо на полу, прислонившись горячим лбом к благословенной прохладе плитки на полу.   
Спокойно полежать, или может быть даже заснуть тут ему не дают — Гарри появляется в дверном проёме со стаканом воды, окидывает Эггси взглядом, сочувственным, обеспокоенным и только немножечко сердитым, и констатирует:  
\- Ты не в порядке, Эггси.  
Анвин согласно угукает. Он не в порядке, но он будет.  
\- Я буду, - обещает он слабо.  
\- Я думаю о том, чтобы попросить Райли приехать сейчас, - говорит Харт, садясь на пол рядом с Эггси, позади него. Он приобнимает его за плечи и тянет к себе, до тех пор, пока Эггси не садится, спиной опираясь на грудь Гарри.  
\- Не надо. Завтра. Это просто нервы.  
\- Ты кормишь меня этими сказками уже месяц, - говорит Харт. Его ладонь ложится на горячий лоб Эггси — такая же благословенно прохладная, как и плитка, но ещё и мягкая, такая мягкая, что Эггси не сдерживает короткого стона удовольствия. Его тон, однако, совсем не такой мягкий. - И я только что залез в твою аптечку, которая укомплектована жаропонижающим так, будто ты подготовился к чертовому апокалипсису.  
\- И что с того?  
Гарри вздыхает. Подносит стакан к губам Эггси.  
\- Пей.  
\- Ммм, - отрицательно мычит Анвин, который уверен, что вода покинет его желудок быстро и эффективно.  
\- Пей, Эггси, - настаивает Харт тем тоном, который не терпит возражений.  
Эггси поддаётся. Гарри позволяет ему делать крошечные медленные глотки, и молчит, пока Эггси не выпивает половину, и потом отставляет стакан на пол и гладит Эггси по лбу, влажному от холодного пота. - Скажешь мне, как долго это продолжается?  
\- Что?  
\- Как минимум температура.  
Эггси вздыхает.  
\- Давай не будем.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты не будешь доволен, и это нервирует меня, и меня снова вырвет.  
\- Ничего. Я переживу это, и ты тоже, - спокойно отвечает Гарри. - Как долго, Эггси? - Повторяет он.  
\- Месяц.  
Гарри вздыхает так, будто он очень, очень разочарован в Эггси. Эггси готов признать — есть за что — и к его общему паршивому самочувствию (на удивление паршивому, если честно) прибавляется ещё и противное, липкое чувство вины.  
\- Прости, - шепчет он.  
\- Сможешь встать? - Спрашивает Гарри. Слишком отстранённо, Анвину не нравится этот тон, но опять же — он заслужил. Он послушно кивает и с помощью Гарри поднимается на ноги. Тот ведет его до гостиной, укладывает на диван, садится на краю дивана рядом, кладёт ладонь ему на грудь и просит:  
\- Сделай глубокий вдох.  
Эггси не может. Он это знает, поэтому он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть выражения лица Гарри. Он не открывает глаз, когда Гарри начинает говорить — не с ним, а по телефону, судя по всему, с Райли, и оставляет их закрытыми, когда прохладная рука ложится на его лоб. Он засыпает так — с ощущением мягкого, бережного прикосновения, в неприятной, напряженной, обвинительной тишине, повисшей между ними.   
Которую он заслужил.  
Он засыпает, чтобы проснуться, резко вынырнуть из сна от очередного приступа удушающего кашля. Он понимает, что не может вдохнуть, и по глазам Харта, который входит в гостиную, держа телефон у уха и замирает в дверях, понимает — что-то не так. Он понимает, что не так, чуть позже — он уже не кашляет, он просто задыхается, в его ушах набатом бьётся собственный бешеный пульс. Последнее, что он видит перед собой — ничем не прикрытая гримаса ужаса на лице человека, которого он любит больше своей жизни и которому он поклялся никогда не причинить тех страданий, какие им обоим приходилось переживать.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Сделай глубокий вдох, - просит Гарри, и Эггси делает крошечный, опасливый, очень аккуратный вдох и морщится и Гарри оказывается в состоянии поставить диагноз самостоятельно. Потому что у его матери, тогда уже больной раком, постоянно развивалась пневмония, и у Микеля, организм которого иногда сдавался перед всем калейдоскопом лекарств, которые он принимал, она была тоже — и Гарри не понимает, как он мог быть таким слепым глупцом, зачем он вообще слушал мальчишку, почему он решил _поверить_ ему, хотя он прекрасно знает — знал раньше — никому нельзя верить, никто в этом мире не заслуживает доверия.  
Гарри вытаскивает телефон из кармана брюк, набирает номер Райли, кладёт ладонь на лоб мальчишки — горячий, огненный — и слушает длинные гудки, направив взгляд в окно, намеренно не смотря в сторону Эггси на тот случай, если тот смотрит на него. Он не хочет видеть виноватого взгляда — это только больше его разозлит.  
Райли, наконец, отвечает.  
\- Мистер Харт, середина рабочей смены, - Райли звучит осуждающе, но игриво — этот тип вообще никогда не злится на Гарри всерьёз.  
\- Извини, - говорит Гарри, потому что Райли заслужил извинения.  
\- Что стряслось? - Тут же настораживается тот.  
\- Ничего хорошего. Я не врач даже близко, но боюсь, что «нервы» Анвина оказались пневмонией. Ты можешь приехать сегодня в Ричмонд?  
\- Наш пациент явно падок на весенние вирусы и пролетающие мимо бактерии, - вздыхает Райли, - я постараюсь заставить кого-нибудь подменить меня и приехать через пару часов. Отправь мне адрес.  
\- Сейчас сделаю. Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, Гарри. Пока.  
Закончив разговор, Гарри обнаруживает, что мальчишка заснул. Он встаёт с дивана, проходит на кухню, размышляя о том, стоит ли звонить Мерлину — есть ли в этом смысл, если мужчина будет здесь через пару часов? В итоге Гарри заключает, что не стоит дёргать его понапрасну, и остаётся стоять на кухне, глядя в окно на сад, в каком-то задумчивом ступоре. Он отвлекается от разглядывания хорошо знакомого сада только когда слышит, что Эггси снова начал кашлять — медленно отворачивается от окна, идёт к выходу из кухни, заходит в гостиную и замирает в дверях — потому что Анвин всё ещё кашляет, но на самом деле — он задыхается, у него губы неестественного сине-фиолетового оттенка и мертвенно-бледная кожа и он смотрит прямо Гарри в глаза перед тем, как отключится.  
Гарри стоит там, в дверном проёме, ведущем в гостиную, ещё долгих несколько секунд — прежде чем выхватывает из кармана телефон и звонит в неотложку.  
Гарри Харт не поддаётся панике. Кто-то может сказать, что он не знает, что это такое.   
Вызвав неотложку, он снова звонит Райли, и, поставив телефон на громкую связь и кинув его на журнальный стол, опускается на пол, запрокидывает голову Эггси чуть назад и обращается к Райли, поднявшему трубку:  
\- Напомни мне, как делать искусственное дыхание?  
Райли чертыхается, точно догадываясь, почему Гарри задаёт такой вопрос, и проговаривает для Харта процедуру.  
\- Ты проверил пульс? - Спрашивает он.  
Гарри чертыхается и кладёт пальцы на точку пульса на шее Эггси.  
\- Есть, - отвечает он.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда продолжай искусственное дыхания до приезда скорой. Если пропадёт пульс — тебе нужно будет начать непрямой массаж сердца.  
\- Рассказывай, - коротко отзывается Харт, отвлекаясь от вдыхания воздуха в лёгкие Анвина.  
И Райли рассказывает.  
\- Куда его лучше везти? - Последний вопрос, который задаёт Харт, когда уже слышит сирену неотложки где-то совсем близко — скорее всего, в начале улицы.  
\- Думаешь, его повезут по твоему заказу?  
\- О, они повезут его туда, куда я скажу, - рычит Харт, который платит неприличные деньги за частную медицинскую страховку и который вписал в неё Дейзи — и заодно Анвина (без его ведома, конечно).  
Райли хмыкает.  
\- Я бы назвал Бромптон, но у них нет отделения экстренной помощи, - задумчиво бормочет Райли, - это оставляет… Челси и Вестминстер.  
\- Хорошо.  
Гарри нажимает на кнопку сброса звонка и идёт открывать дверь бригаде скорой помощи.  
Эггси перекладывают на носилки, переносят в машину, интубируют и подключают к ИВЛ — Гарри в это время коротко переговаривает с врачом бригады, наблюдая за происходящим внутри машины через окно в одной из дверей, не до конца закрытое шторкой с той стороны.  
\- Я поеду за вами, - говорит он.  
\- Вас не пустят дальше приёмного покоя, - предупреждает врач.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Харт.  
Скорая уезжает — и Харт вздыхает с облегчением, потому что всё время, пока он стоял рядом с машиной, он был скован ледяным ужасом от ожидания того звука, которым разражаются эти аппараты, когда датчики перестают «слышать» пульс.  
Он не услышал этого звука, и он не услышит его теперь, даже если он будет.   
Это трусость, которую он полностью признаёт — но если Анвин вздумает умереть, глупой смертью от своего глупого упрямства и геройства, пусть он умирает где-то в машине скорой помощи, или реанимации, но не на руках Гарри, не прямо перед ним.  
Он возвращается в дом, подхватывает с пола в прихожей сумку, с которой был Эггси, проверяет, что в ней лежат его документы и телефон, снимает ключи с крючка у двери, выходит и запирает дверь. Вызывает такси на угол улицы. Садится в машину, и звонит Мерлину.  
\- Ты едешь?  
\- Ещё нет.  
\- Хорошо. Приезжай в Челси и Вестминстер.  
\- В больницу?  
\- В больницу.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Не дёргайся. Просто доделывай свои дела и приезжай.  
Конечно, Мерлин не слушает. Стоит Харту выйти из такси, как он уже звонит ему. Они встречаются у приёмного покоя, Мерлин в истертых джинсах и толстовке — одежда, в которой он обычно выгуливает собак. Гарри ухмыляется.  
\- Мне нужно поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты не примчался вместе с собаками?  
Мерлин поднимает брови.  
\- Я бы не торопился так, если бы ты потрудился ввести меня в курс дела.  
\- Эггси в реанимации, - пожимает плечами Харт, используя совершенно повседневный, ровный тон, надеясь, что Мерлин знает его, понимает, и не будет распекать за безразличие сейчас, в самое чертовски неподходящее для этого время.  
И Мерлин не обращает внимания на тон, а только на суть — и Гарри внутренне признаётся ему в любви.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Я подозреваю, что он примерно месяц водил нас за нос, утверждая, что с ним всё в порядке. Я не врач. Врач — там, - он кивает на двери, перед которыми они стоят. Вздыхает. - Пойдём. Я попробую убедить их, что врачам придётся общаться со мной, потому что у мальчишки нет официальных родственников кроме малолетних детей.  
Мерлин хмурится, похоже, искренне сбитый с толку.  
\- Действительно, - удивленно заключает тот.  
Гарри ухмыляется и толкает дверь, придерживая её и пропуская Мерлина вперёд.  
Переговорив с женщиной за станцией медсестёр, он садится рядом с Мерлином, который устроился на неудобных даже на вид стульях, соединенных по три в ряд. Гарри опускается рядом, выдыхает, вытягивает ноги в проход и откидывает голову назад.  
\- Гарри? - Обеспокоенно зовет Мерлин.  
\- Реаниматолог выйдет к нам, как только освободиться, - бормочет Гарри в ответ, не меняя позы и не открывая глаз. Он, однако, недолго справляется с тем, чтобы оставаться неподвижным — нервозность накатывает на него спустя пару минут, и он снова поднимается на ноги, убирает руки в карманы и принимается мерить шагами помещение под внимательным взглядом Мерлина.  
Мерлин всегда был сильнее. У него есть выдержка, терпение и смирение. Он умеет ждать и умеет принимать. Гарри лишен всех этих добродетелей. В случаях, где другие люди могут испытывать спектр самых разных эмоций он испытывает только одну — злость. Но сейчас, сейчас он не злится, и это паршиво, это ему не нравится, потому что он испытывает тихий, едкий, ядовитый ужас.  
\- Гарри, - зовет его Мерлин, у которого наверняка есть что сказать, там, в армии их учат тому, что следует говорить солдату, который первый раз оказался под обстрелом, первый раз увидел, как умирает человек, который умирает сам. Но Харт не хочет этого слышать — он резко отрицательно дёргает головой, и Мерлин больше ничего не говорит, не настаивает, потому что Мерлин — не Гарри. Мерлин всегда прислушивается к желаниям других.  
Реаниматолог выходит к ним спустя почти час.  
Подозрительно смотрит на Гарри - дорогой костюм, растрёпанный вид, нервный блеск глаз. Смотрит на Мерлина — потрёпанная одежда, собранный вид, сдержанное беспокойство.  
\- Кем вы приходитесь мистеру Анвину? - Спрашивает он.  
\- Партнёрами, - отвечает Мерлин, святая простота.  
\- Коллегами? - Сбитый с толку, уточняет мужчина.  
\- Любовниками, - со вздохом переводит Гарри на человеческий. И, предвещая остальные вопросы, добавляет. - Это не зарегистрированные отношения, но самые близкие его родственники — приёмная мать, которая живёт в Марокко и говорит только на французском и арабском и трое несовершеннолетних детей.  
Врач задумчиво смотрит на Гарри, на Мерлина, а потом кивает и говорит:  
\- Пройдёмте со мной.  
Они проходят в небольшой закуток в углу отделения, врач жестом указывает им на диван, а сам садится напротив и раскрывает папку, которую всё это время держал в руках.  
\- Ситуация не так плоха, как могла бы быть. У мистера Анвина запущенная двухсторонняя пневмония, которая дала осложнения в виде токсического шока и отека лёгких. Состояние тяжелое, но не критическое. Он на инвазивном ИВЛ, но если сердце отработает без сбоев ближайшие сутки, можно будет считать состояние стабильно тяжелым, что хорошо для отделения интенсивной терапии. Дальнейшие прогнозы можно будет давать спустя сутки.  
\- Хорошо. Это хорошо, - бормочет Харт. - Мы можем оставить своим контакты, чтобы в случае каких-либо изменений мы были проинформированы?  
\- Мы всё равно придём завтра вечером… или когда вы скажете, - добавляет Мерлин.  
Доктор позволяет себе небольшую улыбку.   
\- Оставьте телефоны медсестрам на станции и приходите в первой половине дня через день, если вам не поступит звонков. Нет смысла ездить сюда, если он будет оставаться в стабильном состоянии, и о каком-либо дальнейшем плане можно будет говорить только на вторые сутки.  
На этом они прощаются.   
\- Я позвоню Адель, потом позвоню Роксане, и нам нужно будет понять, куда деть троих детей, которые балансируют на грани того, чтобы остаться без отца… и брата, - говорит Харт раздраженно, когда они выходят на улицу.  
Мерлин хмурится. Он понимает суету Гарри — он не может сидеть на месте, когда происходит что-то, что ему не нравится, но его настораживает этот драматизм — излишний для Харта, который не имеет привычки так драматизировать.  
\- Гарри. Всё не так плохо и нет никаких предпосылок для того, чтобы кто-то стал сиротой, - мягко осаждает его Мерлин.  
\- Оставь это дерьмо, Мерлин. Ты не был там и не вдыхал ему в легкие воздух через посиневшие губы, - огрызается Харт. В общем-то, справедливо. Мерлин не был бы в обиде даже если бы в обвинениях Гарри не было справедливости — потому что в нём сейчас нет и капли его обычного самообладания. Все его остатки он потратил на разговор с врачом и Мерлин не уверен, что хоть когда-то видел своего друга в таком раздрае.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? - Спрашивает он.  
Гарри замирает на месте, и, немного помолчав, отвечает:  
\- Я не лучшая компания сейчас. Тебе будет легче с собаками.  
Мерлин вздыхает. Харт — умнейший человек из всех, кого он встречал, но это его упрямое нежелание сдавать свою независимость, привычка храбриться до последнего, когда это очевидно не принесет никакой пользы...   
\- Тебе будет легче одному или со мной?  
\- Второе.  
Мерлин кивает.  
\- Пойдём. Пройдёмся.  
По пути Гарри звонит Адель — в итоге они говорят с ней вдвоём, потому что нервного французского Гарри не всегда хватает и он подключает Мерлина с его арабским. Женщина спокойна и собрана, точь-в-точь как Мерлин. Она ворчит:  
\- Ох уж этот мальчишка. Не зря говорят, что младший сын всегда самый бедовый. Я постараюсь прилететь завтра, ребята.  
\- Так просто? У вас есть виза?  
\- У меня есть французский паспорт, милый, - посмеивается Адель. Все вокруг звучат так, будто ничего не случилось, и это начинает искренне злить Харта. - Я прилечу, и велю Фарраджу ехать к вам из Парижа. Нет смысла стрессовать детей, постоянно передавая их из рук в руки и стрессовать вас необходимостью смотреть за стрессованными детьми.  
Это понижает градус раздражения Гарри.  
\- Звучит разумно, - признаёт он.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - говорит Адель, - он крепкий мальчишка.   
\- Лучше бы ему быть таким, - ворчит Харт в свою очередь.  
Они прощаются, он звонит Рокси, описывая ситуацию и прося держать детей в счастливом неведении. К концу разговора с Рокси они с Мерлином доходят до дома Гарри. Сняв пальто и помыв руки, Гарри первым делом идёт на кухню, открывает бутылку джина, наполняет стакан на два пальца и выпивает первую порцию залпом и даже не поморщившись, после чего вопросительно смотрит на Мерлина.  
\- Я могу открыть тебе виски, - предлагает он.  
Мерлин отмахивается. Гарри пожимает плечами и наполняет два стакана следующей порцией.  
\- Я не готов к этому дерьму. Я не был готов к нему раньше и я не готов к нему сейчас, - говорит Харт, когда они сидят на диване — плечо к плечу, темная гостиная, стремительно пустеющая бутылка джина.  
\- Гарри, за тебя говорит страх.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- Бояться — нормально.  
Гарри бросает на Мерлина резкий злой взгляд.  
\- Оставь эти разговоры кому-нибудь другому.  
Мерлин склоняет голову вбок — терпеливый, спокойный взгляд. Харту хочется его ударить — за эту его вечную всетерпимость и за то, что Мерлин не знает, как это, не представляет себе даже близко того ледяного ужаса, что сидит сейчас глубоко во внутренностях Гарри.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мне было легче от твоего присутствия? Если так, то оставь эти душеспасительные беседы — и пей.  
\- Как скажешь, - соглашается Мерлин со смешком.  
И они пьют. И пьют. И пьют.  
\- Почему ты выглядишь так, будто у него простой бронхит? - К концу второй бутылки джина-без-тоника интересуется Харт.  
\- Потому что ему дали хороший прогноз. Потому что всё, что я могу — ждать, и несколько лет миссий в пустыне, в течении которых в основном нужно было ждать, научили меня этому. И потому что тем, на чьих глазах он перестал дышать, был не я.  
\- Я слишком привязался к нему, - качает головой Гарри. - Я хочу, чтобы мне было плевать на то, выживет он или нет.  
Мерлин ухмыляется своему пустому стакану. Поднимает руку, обнимает Гарри за плечи, прижимает ближе к себе.  
\- Ты в беспорядке, Гарри.  
\- Определённо. Откроем третью бутылку, или займёмся сексом?  
Это заставляет Мерлина засмеяться — короткий, нервный звук. Гарри Харт и его способы борьбы со стрессом.  
\- Третью бутылку, определённо.  
С утра, которое начинается в час дня, после шести кружек кофе на двоих, Гарри уходит на работу, а Мерлин, завернув домой и погуляв с собаками, едет на вокзал, чтобы встретить Фаро и отдать ему ключи, и чуть позже, ближе к вечеру — встречает Адель в аэропорту.   
Гарри планирует отвлекать себя от происходящего обычным способом — работой и алкоголем, так долго, как только сможет. Он всё же звонит Рокси, чтобы спросить, нужно ли забрать детей — но она отвечает, что привезёт их к Эггси сама, и заодно наконец познакомится с женщиной, о которой так много слышала.  
Тем лучше. Паршиво то, что Лиз в Штатах, и пробудет там ещё несколько дней, пить один он не хочет, Мерлин откажется составлять ему компанию вторую ночь подряд, да и у Гарри нет настроения его видеть. Алфи — слишком молчаливый и слишком сочувствующий, Диззи и Эйми — слишком суетливые и жизнерадостные, остаётся только Флойд, и к удивлению Гарри, мысль о его компании не вызывает отторжения — он нелепый, болтливый и надоедливый, да, но в целом это именно то, что нужно Харту. Кроме того, Флойд обязательно расскажет Лиз что Гарри пил с ним, и Лиз обязательно доберется до Гарри, чтобы спросить, какого черта случилось — и Гарри никогда не станет звонить Лиз в Штаты чтобы признаться, что он не в порядке, но готов признаться в этом, если она позвонит и спросит сама. Потому что он тоже нелепый.  
Так что вечером он пьёт с Флойдом. Флойд — Бенджи Пинк, абсурдное создание с двумя бывшими женами и любовью к безумным паттернам на рубашках, выпивает заметно меньше Гарри, но пьянеет, конечно, куда быстрее, и обнимает его за плечи, когда они выходят из бара, заплетаясь в своих длинный ногах, и гомерически хохочет, когда позже, уже ночью, они играют в Mortal Kombat на приставке и он раз за разом выигрывает (боже, почему Харт вообще согласился играть в приставку?). С утра, однако, настаёт очередь Харта смеяться — потому что это у Флойда похмелье, а не у него, и Фло обвиняет Гарри в том, что тот жульничал и на самом деле пил яблочный сок.  
Когда он едет в офис, ему звонит Мерлин.  
\- Ты поедешь в больницу? - Спрашивает он без предисловий.  
\- У меня есть работа, которая не сделает сама себя и которая копилась весь прошлый месяц.  
\- А ещё ты проспиртован до самых кончиков волос.  
\- Может быть. Что меня выдало?  
\- Я предположил.  
Харт ухмыляется.  
\- Мне не нравятся больницы.  
\- Никому не нравятся больницы, Гарри.  
\- Позвони мне, если будут хорошие новости.  
Мерлин на том конце наверняка качает головой и закатывает глаза.  
\- Черт с тобой, - говорит он.  
Мерлин не звонит - появляется в дверях его офиса к обеду, сэндвичи из фаст-фуда в пакете, о любви Гарри к которым знает только Мерлин и больше ни одна живая душа, запах кофе — божественное благословение.   
Гарри ест руками и капает жирным соусом прямо на стол, и ему плевать, его американо оказывается весьма ирландским — на хороших двадцать процентов, и, блаженно прикрывая глаза от обжигающего глотка, Гарри интересуется:  
\- Это же не означает, что ты пришел с плохими новостями?  
\- Это означает, что ты в стрессе и я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы нам не пришлось искать тебе новую печень.  
\- О, я тебя умоляю. С моей печенью всё будет прекрасно.  
Гарри может позволить себе не пытаться отрицать перед Мерлином, что да, он, черт возьми, в стрессе.  
\- С ним всё будет хорошо.  
\- Кто тебе это сказал?  
\- Это врач. Через пару дней его переведут на неинвазивную респираторную поддержку и если он сможет дышать без трубки в горле, перестанут капать успокоительное со снотворным. Это единственный критический момент, дальше будет долгое и скучное для него лечение.  
Гарри немного расслабляется — но фыркает всё равно.  
\- Я могу рассказать тебе, сколько всего может пойти не так в процессе этого скучного лечения, когда твои лёгкие — два полиэтиленовых мешка, заполненные водой и бактериями.  
\- Ты всё ещё драматизируешь, - говорит Мерлин и Гарри отмахивается от него.  
В этот вечер Харту звонит Лиз и половину лондонской ночи они пьют по видеосвязи.  
\- Солнце моё, обещай мне не делать глупостей, - воркует Лиззи, когда они прощаются.  
\- Каких, например?  
\- Не вздумай его бросать просто потому, что так случилось.  
Гарри просто упирается взглядом в глаза изображению Лиз на экране ноутбука.  
\- Дьявол, Харт, ты серьёзно думаешь об этом?  
\- Я сомневаюсь в том, что могу вверить ответственность за мой рассудок кому-то, у кого не хватает здравого смысла настолько, что он едва не умирает по собственной глупости. Микель хотя бы точно знал, что делает и почему. Я жалею, что вообще решился снова влезть в это.   
Если Лиз и думала спорить или убеждать Гарри в чем-то — она не делает этого. Улыбается, качает головой, и говорит:  
\- Прошло столько времени — а ты продолжаешь цепляться за него.  
\- Едва ли я когда-то перестану. Ты знаешь это. Скажи мне, будто бы ты перестала.  
\- Нет. Я люблю тебя за то, что ты продолжаешь любить его. Но он бы взбесился, если бы узнал, что ты трусишь прыгать в омут только потому, что там могут жить чудовища. Где твой дух авантюризма?  
Гарри смеётся — впервые за те дни, что прошли с госпитализации Эггси — искренне.  
\- Я бы сказал, что мой дух авантюризма развеялся вместе с его пеплом, но это будет не совсем правдой.  
\- Вот и славно.  
\- Нет, не думаю.  
\- Проваливай спать, Гарри.  
\- Как скажешь, - покладисто отзывается Харт.  
То, что Лиз не требует у него каких-либо обещаний, успокаивает Гарри больше, чем он ожидал.  
***  
Эггси приходит в сознание не сразу. Он долго дрейфует где-то на границе сна и яви, не чувствуя ни своего тела, ни мира вокруг, только отдельные ощущения — свет за закрытыми веками, звуки, далекие, мягкие, суетливо смешанные в непрерывный нежный рокот, занемевшие кончики пальцев, едва заметный запах антисептика.  
В какой-то момент он понимает, что проснулся достаточно, чтобы быть способным открыть глаза. Однако он не делает этого сразу — сначала он прислушивается к тому, какая тяжесть ощущается в руках и ногах, и как не неприятно, но настойчиво что-то давит на переносицу и подбородок. Он поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться лица — но пальцы натыкаются на гладкий и прохладный материал, который точно не его кожа и Эггси открывает глаза, удивлённый и испуганный.  
Прежде чем он успевает сделать что-то ещё — например, ухватиться за чужеродный материал и потянуть вниз, его ладонь накрывает другая, теплая и сухая. И голос, который Эггси слышит следом, успокаивает его моментально. Теплый, мягкий, шелестящий — как крупинки нагретого на пустынном солнце песка, пересыпаемого из ладони в ладонь.  
\- Это может быть не очень удобно, но помогает тебе дышать.  
Эггси позволяет убрать свою ладонь от лица. Теплое прикосновение не покидает его, когда рука снова ложится на постель. Эггси хлопает глазами в тщетных попытках сморгнуть сонливость, поворачивает голову и с улыбкой смотрит на Мерлина.  
\- Привет, - пытается сказать он, и у него получается — но едва слышным шепотом. По сухому горлу изнутри будто царапают наждачкой.  
\- Привет, - тем не менее отвечает Мерлина, услышав Эггси, или догадавшись, что тот произнёс. - У тебя в горле была трубка. Сейчас может быть неприятно.  
\- Волшебно, - отвечает Эггси. Это всё ещё шепот, но уже более уверенный. - Как дела?  
Улыбка Мерлина становится немного шире.  
\- Уже лучше. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Как будто я под кайфом, - со смешком отвечает Эггси, потому что так и есть.  
\- Думаю, у тебя в крови такой микс, что «как будто» можно убрать.  
\- Ммм, - согласно мычит Эггси, неожиданно утомившись.  
\- Засыпай, - шепчет ему Мерлин. И Эггси слушается. Проваливаясь в сон, он чувствует мягкое прикосновение губ Мерлина к его виску.  
Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, Мерлин всё ещё рядом с его постелью - сидит, погрузившись в чтение книги.  
Эггси не заговаривает сразу, а обводит взглядом комнату — и себя. От сгибов локтей на обеих руках тянутся трубки капельниц, вокруг иголок по коже расползлись сине-фиолетовые синяки.  
\- Сколько времени прошло? - Задумчиво интересуется Эггси.  
Мерлин поднимает взгляд от книги, закрывает её и откладывает в сторону, протягивает руку и кладёт ладонь на запястье Эггси.  
\- Сейчас вечер четвертого дня.  
Эггси хмурится.  
\- Кто с детьми?  
Он бы наверняка запаниковал, если мог, он это понимает. Он также понимает причину, по которой он так отстранённо-спокоен — он напичкан лекарствами. Возможно, успокоительными тоже.  
\- Гарри позвонил Адель. Она позвонила Фаро. Они с детьми.  
\- И мама, и Фаро?  
Мерлин кивает.  
\- Насколько я знаю, Фаро скоро нужно будет возвращаться в Париж, но Адель остаётся. Ты можешь не переживать за детей. Тебе лучше вообще не переживать.  
\- Я не переживаю.  
\- Это пока, - со смешком говорит Мерлин.  
\- Хорошо. Я не буду переживать, - поправляет сам себя Эггси. Вздыхает. - Гарри страшно зол, да?  
\- Больше напуган. Но я тебе этого не говорил.  
\- Договорились, - соглашается Эггси, подавляя зевок.  
Скоро он засыпает снова.  
Следующие несколько дней состоят из долгих часов сна и моментов бодрствования, которые каждый раз становятся дольше. Иногда, когда он просыпается, в палате не оказывается никого. Иногда приходит медсестра — они болтают, пока она меняет капельницы и хлопочет над его синяками на руках, измеряет ему температуру, проверяет катетер (там, где Эггси хотел, чтобы его не было).  
\- Я бы сказал, что после такого вам придётся выйти за меня, - шутит Эггси после первого такого осмотра, - но я незавидный жених с тремя детьми и ипотекой.  
Медсестра — Одри, вздёрнутый нос в веснушках и ямочки на щеках, улыбается и добавляет:  
\- И ваш парень будет против.  
\- Тоже верно, - соглашается Эггси, подтверждая свои догадки о том, что скорее всего Гарри не появлялся в его палате ни разу.  
\- Расслабьтесь. Я делаю это каждый день, так что для меня это пустяки.  
\- У меня не было подобного ежедневного опыта, - со смешком отвечает он.  
Иногда он просыпается с ощущением теплого прикосновения на запястье — и ещё не открыв глаз знает, что пришёл Мерлин.   
Скоро кислородную маску, которую нельзя было назвать комфортной для ношения даже с большой натяжкой, заменяют на назальный катетер. Это гораздо удобнее, но первые несколько часов Эггси кажется, что он вот-вот задохнётся. Капельниц становится меньше — теперь они не занимают обе его руки. Он начинает чувствовать боль в груди и признаки повышенной температуры — но даже неплохо, потому что до этого он не чувствовал вообще ничего, как будто его тело было чем-то чужим. У него появляются силы на то, чтобы немного копаться в телефоне, читать книги, которые оставляет у него в палате Мерлин и даже сидеть, не опираясь на подушки. Правда, он чувствует, что встать пока можно даже не пытаться — и это расстраивает. Потому что он с радостью бы избавился от злосчастного катетера.  
Однажды Мерлин приходит и приносит с собой куриный суп, сваренный Адель. Так Эггси обнаруживает, что он голоден. Мерлин устраивает перед ним прикроватный столик и занимает своё обычное место на краю кровати.  
\- Это может быть непросто, - предупреждает он.  
\- Могу догадаться, - вздыхает Эггси. - Почему ты так хорошо осведомлён обо всём этом?  
\- Я пролежал без сознания больше недели после… происшествия, - Мерлин коротко жестикулирует в сторону своей ноги. - Я прошел через всё это и помню всё лучше, чем хотелось бы.  
\- И катетер? - Сочувственно морщится Эггси.  
\- И его, - со смешком кивает Мерлин.  
Эггси улыбается. Ему нравится то, как с Мерлином легко. Его не получалось стесняться, его забота не раздражала, его мягкие укоры в сторону слишком активных попыток Эггси поскорее сесть, встать, пойти не вызывали чувства вины. Эггси было хорошо с ним. И всё же…  
\- Ты не знаешь, Гарри вообще собирается прийти? Когда-нибудь?  
Он тут же жалеет, что решил спросить.  
\- Не то, чтобы ты должен это знать, и это не значит, что мне мало тебя, то есть конечно мало, тут невероятно скучно, и, ох, лучше я замолчу…  
\- Выздоровление — несправедливо нудная вещь, с этим ничего не поделаешь, - пожимает плечами Мерлин. Ему бы добавить, что Эггси сам виноват, но такого Мерлин никогда себе не позволял. - Ты пробовал ему звонить?  
Эггси отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- Нет. А ты?  
\- Несколько раз, - отвечает Мерлин, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли сообщать Эггси, что последнюю неделю Харт, кажется, только работает как одержимый — и так же пьёт. В итоге он решает опустить эту подробность. - Позвони ему. Думаю, он не очень хотел видеть тебя, когда ты был ещё слаб, зная, что ему будет сложно.   
\- Такое может быть, да. А тебе не было сложно?  
\- Я видел, что тебе становится лучше, - улыбается Мерлин. И это не «нет». По взгляду, которым смотрит на него Мерлин, Эггси понимает, что это скорее «да». Эггси улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы аккуратно потереться щекой о плечо мужчины.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он.  
\- Ешь свой суп, - напоминает ему Мерлин.  
Эггси никогда бы не подумал, что процесс поедания супа может быть так сложен, но оно того стоит — даже несмотря на то, что к концу трапезы Эггси чувствует, что он вымотан. Мерлин велит ему спать, сам уходя в своё обычное место в кресле у окна.  
Когда Эггси просыпается, Мерлина уже нет — зато на столике рядом с койкой Эггси лежит новая книга. И телефон, который Эггси несколько минут просто прожигает взглядом.  
\- Ох, ради бога, - осуждающе бормочет он самому себе и решительно тянется за телефоном.  
Гарри берет трубку после второго гудка — чем поражает и пугает Эггси, который, вообще-то, готовился слушать длинные гудки две вечности как минимум.  
\- Эггси? - Говорит Гарри, когда молчание со стороны Анвина затягивается.  
\- Привет, - негромко откликается Эггси, немного взяв себя в руки. Это просто нелепо — реагировать вот так, бояться телефонного звонка как первого свидания, когда у них с Гарри за спиной уже такая долгая и чертовски насыщенная всем на свете история.  
История совсем не лёгкая, и на самом деле, Эггси просто боится, что теперь она станет только сложнее.  
\- Привет, Эггси.  
\- Я соскучился, знаешь.  
\- Могу предположить. Как проходит твоё лечение?  
Эггси фыркает. Гарри включил свой формальный тон — это его обычная защитная реакция, и это раздражает.  
\- Ты злишься, - проигнорировав вопрос, констатирует он. - Я понимаю, что отчасти заслужил это, и я хотел попросить прощения, но серьёзно, ты можешь не быть такой задницей?  
Гарри вздыхает — так, что Эггси тут же становится стыдно — и предлагает:  
\- Давай отложим ссору на потом.  
\- Тогда отложи на потом этот свой тон.  
\- Хорошо. И всё же, я бы хотел услышать ответ на свой вопрос.  
Поразительно, насколько по-другому звучит Гарри, лишь чуть поменяв тон, с котором он произносит слова.  
\- Моё лечение… скучно, но эффективно, наверное. У меня строгий врач. Запрещает примерно всё, разрешает только спать и дышать. И иногда говорить.  
\- Это хорошо, - отвечает Гарри.  
\- Ну конечно, - с улыбкой ворчит Эггси. - Ещё он сказал, что скоро на меня перестанут переводить кучу лекарств и мне станет хуже, но лучше… Мне кажется, он садист.  
Гарри на том конце позволяет себе короткий смешок.  
\- Это всего-лишь значит, что твой организм окреп достаточно, чтобы они могли позволить ему взять на себя часть борьбы с болезнью.  
\- Я знаю, Гарри. Я не глупый.  
\- М-да?  
Эггси смеётся, и закашливается, и, убрав трубку от лица и откашлявшись наконец (процесс на удивление сложный и неприятный), возвращает телефон к уху и в сердцах говорит, что собирался:  
\- Ох, иди ты.  
\- Уже?  
\- Нет. Сначала скажи, когда ты ко мне придёшь. Я понимаю, что ты не выносишь больницы. И наверняка не выносишь вида… ну, больных. И я знаю, что сейчас для меня лучше и безопаснее минимизировать количество посетителей и вот это вот всё. Но всё-таки.  
Гарри задумывается ненадолго, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Я скажу это, но если ты будешь торопить события, не увидишь меня до выхода из больницы.  
\- Ладно. Что?  
\- Давай решим, что я приду, когда ты встанешь на ноги.  
\- Ммм… а я могу тебе звонить? До этого?  
\- Ты можешь.  
\- Хорошо. Договорились, - улыбается Эггси. - И я не буду торопить события, - обещает он в ответ на выразительное молчание в трубке.  
\- Вот так. Хороший мальчик.  
\- Гарри, - осуждающе шипит Эггси, несмотря на то, что губы его растягиваются в ухмылке. - Я люблю тебя.  
\- Ты — причина стремительно увеличивающегося количества седых волос на моей голове, - ворчит Гарри в ответ.  
И в каком-то смысле — из уст этого невозможного человека - это тоже признание в любви.  
***  
Всё происходит как и обещал врач — ему становится хуже, но лучше. Без сильного жаропонижающего днём всё тело ломит от температуры, без сильного обезболивающего болят лёгкие — боль не острая, но настойчивая и неприятная. Только иногда, когда с ним случаются особенно затяжные приступы кашля, становится действительно больно, так, что в уголках глаз выступают слёзы и о начинает задыхаться не из-за кашля, а от неконтролируемой паники из-за страха задохнуться, которая тоже с ним, потому что всё успокоительное давно покинуло его организм. На ночь его по-прежнему накачивают лекарствами — потому что иначе он бы не мог спать.   
Болеть так — действительно чертовски тяжело, но по-другому, не так тяжело, как лежать и ничего не чувствовать. То, что он переживает сейчас, легче — потому что он чувствует, как с каждым днём становится немного лучше. Скоро его начинают постепенно отлучать от дополнительного кислорода — это тоже тот ещё стресс, дышать самому оказывается совсем нелегко, но возможно. Самым главным событием, конечно, становится то, что он вновь обретает способность встать на ноги и дойти до ванной комнаты, нормально умыться и нормально почистить зубы и — слава Сатане, вот уж точно — наконец избавляется от катетера, потому что наконец способен дойти до туалета _сам_.  
Он без промедлений пишет Гарри и требует, чтобы тот приходил. Гарри обещает зайти на следующий день, к концу часов посещений.  
День визита Гарри оказывается моментом, когда Эггси наконец не выдерживает и решает, что примет нормальный человеческий душ. Да, без разрешения врача. Он наверняка скажет, что ещё рано. Но это просто смешно, он хочет помыть голову, он привык принимать душ ежедневно (иногда два раза в день) и то, что он нормально не мылся уже больше двух недель — это же просто чертов ад.  
После душа он одевается в свою одежду — пижамные штаны, футболка, толстовка. Эггси чувствует себя замечательно, даже несмотря на то, что ноги не согласны его больше держать, а лёгкие — дышать. Он натягивает на мокрые волосы капюшон, выходит из ванной и забирается на больничную койку, под одеяло. Чтобы надеть кислородный катетер, ему приходится смахнуть с головы капюшон — и именно в этот момент, когда он прилаживает трубки к носу и дотягивается до кнопки на концентраторе, чтобы нажать её, в палату входит Харт, который не должен был появиться здесь ещё несколько часов.  
Гарри, конечно, пропускает все формальности и расшаркивания — и переходит к сути.  
\- Ты был в душе без чего-либо присмотра? - Изогнув брови, спрашивает он — требовательно, как на допросе, ей богу.  
Эггси тут же реагирует — почти помимо воли.  
\- Ради бога, Гарри, я взрослый человек! Со мной не нужно нянчиться!  
\- Не нужно? Не похоже.  
Эггси может только сердито засопеть, натянув капюшон обратно на голову и сложив руки на груди.  
\- Нет ничего смертельного в том, что я один раз принял душ, - заявляет он хмуро, когда молчание затягивается, а дышать становится легче.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что тебе разрешали это делать.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я знаю о твоём состоянии достаточно подробно.  
\- Откуда?  
\- От твоего врача, Эггси.  
\- Почему ты не мог спросить об этом у меня? Мы разговаривали каждый день.  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на Эггси как будто он говорит глупости.   
\- Эггси, ты серьёзно думаешь, что я достаточно глуп, чтобы повторять свою ошибку дважды и верить тебе в чем-то, что касается твоего самочувствия?  
Гарри сердится. То, как быстро мальчишке удаётся вывести его из себя — просто поразительно. Он так и остаётся стоять рядом с дверью в палату, всерьёз рассматривая вариант, в котором он разворачивается, уходит и в следующий раз видится с Эггси уже вне больничных стен.  
Анвину нечего ответить на реплику Гарри. Тот прав — абсолютно прав во всем, вообще-то — и поверх раздражения на Эггси накатывает вина. Он поправляет трубку за ухом, прикусывает губу и упирается взглядом в свои коленки, накрытые одеялом.  
Гарри хочет уйти — он не выносит больницы, не выносит вида Эггси, бледного, похудевшего, с этой трубкой протянутой по лицу — но есть ещё что-то, сильнее всего этого подспудного страха, что пугает его в себе ещё больше и что заставляет его остаться.  
Он вздыхает, проходит в небольшую ванную, чтобы помыть руки, возвращается и присаживается на край больничной койки Эггси.  
Поддевает пальцами одной руки подбородок мальчишки, ладонью второй накрывая его щёку, скользя большим пальцем по тонкой бледной коже, усеянной едва заметными веснушками.  
\- Дай мне на тебя посмотреть, - говорит он и Эггси поднимает на него свой взгляд. Накрывает ладонь Харта, лежащую на его щеке, своей и смотрит на него этим своим невыносимым взглядом нашкодившего щёнка, два глаза-блюдца цвета моря — цвета моря в Нормандии, воды которого удивляли спокойствием посреди холода и безжалостного ветра, что царили на том побережье Франции, куда мать возила его, когда он был совсем ребенком.  
\- Прости, - тихо говорит мальчишка спустя пару минут, в течении которых они просто сидят и смотрят друг на друга, - я страшно тебя напугал.  
\- Я жалею, что не имею права отправлять тебя к врачу принудительно, потому что ты официально дееспособен. Иногда мне кажется, что это вовсе не так.  
\- Злишься?  
\- Злюсь.  
\- Мне жаль, что получилось так. Мне не жаль, что я решил дотянуть до последнего слушания.  
\- Дейзи бы оно не помогло, если бы ты был мертв. И ты был бы, если бы в тот день я не поехал вместе с тобой.  
\- Но ты поехал со мной, - улыбается Эггси.  
Гарри вздыхает и качает головой. Мальчишка так умён — и в тот же момент просто удивительно глуп.   
\- Я знаю, что это глупо, - добавляет он.  
\- Да? Что ж, это причина для того, чтобы ещё больше за тебя беспокоится.  
Гарри не провел в палате и получаса, но уже утомился — в основном из-за этого разговора. Полное отсутствие благоразумия в голове Эггси расстраивает его на удивление сильно.  
\- Я долго буду в немилости? - Осмелев, уже более игриво интересуется Эггси.  
\- Пока не изменишь взгляды на важность собственного благополучия, - прохладно отвечает Харт. - Потому что если ты их не изменишь, ты загремишь обратно в больницу через неделю после того, как тебя выпишут.  
Эггси явно не в восторге от такой перспективы. Он морщит нос и тянет задумчиво.  
\- Ну… я могу попробовать. Поцелуешь меня?  
Гарри ухмвляется и касается губами уголка губ Анвина. Тот не согласен довольствоваться этим совершенно, и поворачивает голову и подаётся вперёд, скользя раскрытыми губами по сомкнутым губам мужчины. Гарри поддаётся, позволяя мальчишке вовлечь его в настоящий поцелуй, но не позволяет ему длиться долго, отстраняясь и касаясь губами недовольной складочки, залегшей между бровей Анвина.  
\- Я не задержусь надолго, - говорит он. - Появилась работа на вечер. Причина того, что я застал тебя на месте преступления.  
Эггси тихо фыркает.  
\- Работа. Всегда виновата она. Ты придёшь ещё?  
Гарри кивает.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбается Эггси и двигается ближе, чтобы устроить голову на плече Гарри.  
Конфликт не исчерпан — он подвешен над их головами темной грозовой тучей, которую Эггси счастливо игнорирует. Гарри прекрасно знает, что она там — но ему приходится закрыть на это глаза.  
***  
Гарри появляется на пороге палаты Эггси время от времени в следующие две недели. Проблема в том, что ни один его визит не проходит без того, чтобы между ними не завязался какой-нибудь спор.  
Эггси называет это спорами. На самом деле это — ссоры, которым Гарри не позволяет развиться.  
Эггси понимает это во время одного визита Гарри — во время того, в который Эггси выставляет ему претензию, едва Гарри переступает порог палаты, и Гарри оказывается неспособен спустить всё на тормозах, как он делал до этого.   
Дело в том, что Эггси наконец увидел Адель и детей. И первое событие, о котором рассказала ему Муни — то, что у них появилась няня.  
\- Она такая красивая, папа! Она смешно говорит. Почти как Мерлин, только по-другому, у неё волосы как молодые каштанчики и веснушки по всему лицу, представляешь? - Муни мечтательно вздыхает. Эггси давно стал замечать, что его дочь — редкая ценительница красоты. Она отзывалась с подобным восторгом о каждом человеке, в каждом находя кто-то особенное, из-за чего человек становится для неё « _таким_ красивым». Это было очаровательно. То, что у его детей есть няня, появлению которой он яро сопротивлялся последние полгода, куда менее очаровательно.  
Он не задаёт вопросов Адель. Все они достаются Харту.  
\- Муни рассказала мне, что у них теперь есть прекрасная рыжая няня.  
Гарри приподнимает одну бровь, смерив Эггси недоуменным взглядом.  
\- Да, Уна.  
\- И?  
\- И - что?  
\- Зачем, и когда ты собирался мне сказать?  
\- Зачем? Эггси, твой брат уехал. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я посчитаю нормальным то, что твоя мать, которой, будем честны, уже далеко не пятьдесят даже, и у которой тоже есть своя работа, будет возить трёх твоих детей на занятия? В центр Лондона, в разных совершенно направлениях, без машины и почти без знания английского? Ты думаешь, ты будешь их возить, как только тебя выпишут?  
\- Буду.  
\- Не будешь ещё как минимум месяц, потому что тебе пропишут максимально возможный покой.  
\- Окей, хорошо, может, в этом есть смысл. Но какого черта я не имею в этом право голоса и узнаю постфактум?  
\- Потому что это гораздо легче, чем спорить с тобой. И я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что я не подпустил к твоим детям кого-либо, прежде не организовав все возможные проверки. Она милая девушка, способна сладить с ними тремя одновременно.  
То, что Гарри называет кого-то «милой», и предпочитает держаться от Эггси на расстоянии вытянутой руки, когда они в одной комнате — оба этих несвязанных факта каким-то образом соединяются в голове Анвина и заставляют его сказать то, что он говорит.  
\- Так может тебе проводить время с ней, а не со мной, раз я всё равно слышу от тебя одни только упрёки с тех пор, как всё случилось?  
\- Черт возьми, Эггси, ты вообще себя слышишь?  
Гарри натурально хватается за голову. Запускает пятерню в волосы и взъерошивает свою идеальную укладку, во вздохом закрыв глаза.  
\- Окей. Мы заканчиваем этот разговор прямо сейчас. Ты способен спокойно говорить на другие темы, или я ухожу?  
\- Делай что хочешь.  
\- Замечательно.  
Гарри не хлопает дверью. Почему-то это заставляет Эггси чувствовать себя ещё хуже.  
Конечно, он звонит Гарри вечером и извиняется.   
Конечно, Гарри его прощает. Говорит, что Эггси совсем поехал крышей там, в своих четырёх больничных стенах, и прощает.  
Но Эггси понимает, что наверняка исчерпал все свои кредиты.  
***  
Эггси думает, что между ним и Гарри всё станет проще, когда его выпишут.   
Но происходит совсем не так.   
Эггси выписывают домой — на больничный на неопределённый срок. Никакой работы, никаких долгих прогулок, никакой физической нагрузки сверх приготовления еды раз в день, никаких волнений и стрессов. Словом — лежать од одеялом и помалкивать, через две недели явиться в больницу на осмотр и за дальнейшими указаниями.  
Сначала всё идёт хорошо. Дома куда лучше, чем в больнице. Уна действительно прелесть. Дети, когда они дома — отличное развлечение, и полный запрет на работу — хорошая возможность проводить с ними больше времени. Мерлин часто приходит с утра и остаётся допоздна, Гарри появляется реже, весна - это то время, когда у него много работы — но от Рокси Эггси знает, что Гарри отменил свои командировки на ближайшие пару месяцев — и этого достаточно, чтобы Анвин не слишком переживал за то, что Харт просто не хочет его видеть, потому что он всё ещё слишком зол.  
Эггси начинает тайком работать в середине второй недели — у него два перевода с не просто горящими — полыхающими сроками. Во вторые выходные, которые он проводит дома, он случайно увлекается прогулкой с детьми и теряет счет времени — и Гарри оказывается тем, кто как раз в это время приезжает к Эггси и натыкается на запертую дверь.  
Эггси не врёт, когда Гарри спрашивает, сколько он провел на улице. Смотрит на часы и с удивлением заключает, что почти два часа.  
Это выливается в неожиданно яростную, хоть и очень тихую по причине наличия детей в соседней комнате, ссору.  
Эггси не понимает, что не так с Гарри. Не то, чтобы Мерлин оставляет его в покое — когда они вместе, он следит, чтобы Эггси лишний раз не вылезал из постели или из кокона одеял на диване в гостиной, и мягко отчитывает его за пропущенные таблетки, за то, что он высунул нос на улицу в дождь и ветер, за то, что он снова достал свои учебники по японскому и книги на французском. Мерлин никогда не пытается пресечь излишнюю энергию Эггси так яростно, как Гарри, и так бескомпромиссно. И Эггси никогда не реагирует на его требования так резко и болезненно.  
За одной неприятной ссорой следует другая. И ещё одна. И ещё.   
Одной ночью в конце третьей недели после выписки, как раз после ещё одной ссоры — случившейся после того, как Харт случайно узнал, что Эггси закончил одну из работ и отправил её в издательство — у Эггси подскакивает температура — подскакивает сильно, до сорока градусов. Чтобы не испытывать судьбу, он звонит в неотложку, и чтобы не нервировать Гарри — Мерлину, чтобы тот приехал посмотреть за детьми.  
Что говорят Эггси? Очевидно. Не нервничать.  
Кто забирает его из больницы? Правильно. Гарри.   
\- Можешь сказать, что всё в порядке? Что ты не злишься?  
\- Нет, Эггси. Я не могу, потому что это будет ложью.  
\- То есть теперь у тебя есть проблемы с тем, чтобы врать.  
\- Я никогда не врал тебе.  
\- Ты недоговаривал.  
\- Это другое.  
\- Нет, это абсолютно тоже самое.  
\- Как скажешь. В любом случае, это не решит проблемы, потому что ты не перестанешь делать глупости и вести себя так, будто тебя не достали с того света полтора месяца назад, я не перестану злиться, ничего не поменяется.  
\- И что делать?..  
\- Перерыв.  
\- Нам с тобой?  
Гарри кивает.  
\- Я не хочу, - бубнит Анвин.  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
\- Я хочу.  
Меланхолия Эггси моментально заменяется раздражением. Он копирует это хартово равнодушие — расслабленную позу, легкое пожатие плечами, этот ровный спокойный тон, и отвечает:  
\- Что ж, начинай. Тебе плевать, что по этому поводу думаю я, и я не могу тебе запретить.  
К удивлению — нет, даже к абсолютному шоку Эггси Гарри действительно делает то, что собирался. Доезжает с ним до дома, не выходя из такси ждёт, пока Мерлин откроет Эггси дверь и уезжает.  
И больше не возвращается.  
***  
\- Так больше не могло продолжаться. Я как будто совершенно повреждаюсь умом, стоит Эггси выкинуть что-то в его духе. Мне должно быть безразлично то, что с таким поведением он рискует отправится обратно в больницу и потом — сразу в чертов морг, но какого-то черта мне есть до этого дело и я так больше не могу. Я не чувствую себя разумным человеком.  
Гарри и Лиз сидят в их обычном клубе, на их привычном месте за барной стойкой. Подобное заведение может показаться неподходящим для разговора по душам, но для Харта это идеальное место для такого разговора. Музыка, рокот людских голосов и прохлада стакана, стоящего перед ним, отвлекают достаточно чтобы не думать, что он говорит — а просто говорить.  
\- Милый Гарри, - улыбается Лиз. Улыбается так, будто вся ситуация её умиляет, хотя умиляться тут нечему. Он сердито хмурится на неё, но это не действует. Конечно, подобные взгляды не действуют на эту женщину. - Ты влюблён по уши, конечно, ты не чувствуешь себя разумным человеком. Знаешь, кто был последним, кто страдал от твоего дурного темперамента, из-за его наплевательского отношения к собственному здоровью?  
Гарри знает. Лиз знает, что Гарри знает, поэтому она продолжает:  
\- Ты что, не помнишь, как вы ссорились?  
\- С ним можно было так ссорится. Он был совершенно невыносим и несгибаем, на него можно было орать и бросать в него вещи, - это вызывает у Гарри улыбку, непрошеную и не слишком уместную. - Господи, он был психом и меня таким сделал, - фыркает Харт с теплотой в голосе. - Но с Эггси так нельзя. Его нужно, черт возьми, уговаривать, как будто ему десять. У Мерлина это получается, а я не могу. И постоянно, каждый день ждать того, что кто-то позвонит мне и скажет, что он снова перестал дышать, только рядом никого не было — тоже не могу.  
\- И то, что ты решил с ним разойтись, поможет тебе не думать об этом?  
\- Я хорош в том, чтобы обманывать себя, помнишь? - Ухмыляется Харт, салютует Лиззи стаканом и опрокидывает его в себя.  
\- Микель бы на тебя наорал, знаешь? - Со вздохом отвечает на это Лиз, хлопая его по коленке. Она не переубеждает Гарри — это не то, что ему сейчас нужно, и, кроме того, она вполне может понять его мотивацию. Она была тем человеком, который видел, как долго и мучительно Гарри собирал себя по кусочкам после смерти Микеля. Она знала, как много времени это заняло и сколько боли принесло и она понимает его страх что всё это может повториться снова.  
Все имеют право на страх. Гарри — немного больше других. Он никогда не пользовался им. Если он решил сделать это сейчас, когда нашел в этом очаровательном типе по имени Эггси Анвин что-то вроде душевного покоя — что ж, он идиот, но Лиз едва ли станет его переубеждать.  
Гарри пожимает плечами на её реплику.  
\- Наверняка. Какая жалость, что он уже мёртв. Хотя если бы он не был, я бы наверняка уже был седым.  
\- И безумным, - добавляет Лиз.  
\- И безумным, - кивает Гарри.  
***  
Эггси наивно полагает, что Гарри успокоится через пару дней. После того, как Эггси отключился у него на глазах, он стал резко реагировать на некоторые проступки Эггси. Излишне резко — Эггси признавал, что он далеко не всегда прав, но не думал, что это заслуживало такой обескураживающей реакции. Конечно, он ощетинивался в ответ — после всех этих судов, и болезни, и месяца, проведённого взаперти в одних и тех же четырёх стенах палаты у Эггси не хватало сил и терпения, чтобы остановится себя.  
То, что он с такой лёгкостью шипел на Гарри в ответ не значит, что потом ему не было стыдно. Но ещё больше ему было страшно. С Гарри никогда не было легко, и баланс в их взаимоотношениях всегда был очень хрупким — и сейчас он был очевидно нарушен и это нужно было как-то исправлять. Но Эггси было сложно даже думать об этом. У него не было на это сил.  
Поэтому, наверное, было бы логично воспринять то, что проходит неделя, а от Гарри до сих пор ничего не слышно, как благословение и передышку. Но Эггси не может. Потому что вдруг он довольно ясно понимает, что эта передышка может быть и не передышкой вовсе, а попросту концом. Концом, которого Эггси совсем не хочет, потому что Гарри занял слишком много места в его жизни и сердце, чтобы уходить просто вот так.  
Ему есть, на что отвлечься. У Муни генеральные репетиции выпускного спектакля в театральной студии, у Дейзи — экзамены в среднюю и музыкальную школу — одновременно, у Габриэля — ничего важного, но это Габриэль и он бывает сложным. Эггси остаётся в своём уме во многом благодаря Мерлину и Рокси. Мерлин приезжает по первому звонку, садится на диван в гостиной, где Эггси свил себе гнездо, позволяет ему уложить голову на своё плечо или на колени — и они сидят так, в тишине, каждый занятый своим делом. Не то, чтобы у Эггси было действительно много дел. В основном он читает книги, меняя языки, на которых они написаны, чтобы его мозги совсем не заржавели, или копается в интернете в поисках вакансий, которые могут показаться ему хоть немного интересными. Эггси не хочет говорить, он тратит все свои силы на то, чтобы вести себя более или менее как живой человек, когда дети дома, и он неожиданно сильно для самого себя стал ценить тишину. И ещё больше — молчаливое присутствие Мерлина рядом. Потому что ему нравится тишина — но не одиночество.  
Рокси играет совершенно другую роль — она врывается в эти его размеренные будни, велит одеваться и увозит его из дома, не потрудившись сообщить о своих намерениях. Ничего экстраординарного они не делают — едут на какой-нибудь локальный рынок, или в книжный магазин, или в кино, пустующее в середине дня, потом Рокси обязательно затаскивает его в кофейню, а иногда вся программа только кофейней и ограничивается. На время это выводит Эггси из его внутренней, хорошенько замаскированной апатии — и он решает, что пока этого достаточно и что у него нет сил делать для самого себя что-то ещё.  
Он понимает, что он не в порядке. Что он должен злиться на Гарри и пытаться призвать его к ответу, требовать от него объяснений его действий и их общих перспектив, а также просить у него прощения за свою безответственность и обещать быть лучше. Но всё, что Эггси находит в себе после упорных поисков — бесконечная, серая апатия которую он скрывает за любящей улыбкой — для детей, и за мягкими прикосновениями — для Мерлина.  
Иногда, среди ночи, лёжа в кровати без сна с Габриэлем, мирно сопящим под боком, Эггси думает, что больше не чувствует себя живым, как будто Гарри не оказался тогда рядом и не позвонил в неотложку, и не вдыхал ему в лёгкие воздух до приезда врачей. Он умает что, возможно, он уже умер.  
Эта мысль вызывает в нём пугающе мало беспокойства.  
Он не находит в себе сил тревожиться об этом.


	11. Chapter 11

Мерлин не был экспертом в том, что касалось людских эмоций и их интерпретации. Но он не был и отчаянно безнадёжен — просто то, что другие умели естественно, он годами развивал как отдельный навык до уровня, приемлемого для жизни в обществе. Но он определённо не был экспертом.   
Однако чтобы понять, что Эггси не в порядке — морально больше, чем физически — вполне хватало и его ограниченных способностей. Из-за кого он был не в порядке, тоже было ясно как день. Мерлин подозревал, что всё идёт именно к этому — конфликты между этими двумя стали вспыхивать с завидной частотой, были яростными и излишне энергозатратными и для Гарри, и для Эггси. Но Мерлин, как и Эггси, ожидал, что Гарри сделает перерыв в неделю — максимум в две - чтобы дать им обоим успокоиться.   
Но всё оказалось по-другому.  
Мерлин спросил у Эггси, не хочет ли тот поговорить об этом, один раз. Тот мягко отказался, грустно улыбнувшись. Больше он на этом не настаивал, но составлял Эггси молчаливую компанию всегда, когда он об этом просил, не вмешиваясь в его меланхолию, но наблюдая её с аккуратной обеспокоенностью.  
Эггси старался вести себя как обычно, когда рядом были дети и Мерлин не сомневался, что это давалось ему нелегко, хоть он и справлялся — ему удавалось провести Муни и Габриэля, но не Дейзи, которая обладала проницательностью, выработанной за её короткую жизнь рядом с отцом, от плохого настроения которого ей нередко приходилось спасаться.  
\- Эггси не в порядке, да? - Спросила она у Мерлина однажды, сидя на полу в его доме рядом с Дану, обняв её одной рукой.  
\- Не совсем, - соглашается Мерлин.  
\- Он грустит из-за Гарри?  
Мерлин снова соглашается, молча кивая.  
\- Не переживай, - добавляет он. - Ему станет лучше.  
В своей голове Мерлин вот уже пару неделю перебирает варианты того, что может сделать он, чтобы мальчишке стало лучше.  
\- Я уволился с работы, - растерянно объявляет Мерлину Эггси как-то раз, когда он приходит и привычно устраивается на диване рядом с мальчишкой, обложенным книгами.  
Мерлин поднимает брови и со сдержанным удивлением смотрит на Эггси.  
\- Ты нашел другую?  
\- Нет, боже. Мне едва разрешили учить чертовы иероглифы. Мне приходится тайком от тебя переводить книги, когда я не могу заснуть.  
\- Не тайком. Я об этом знаю, - поправляет его Мерлин.  
Эггси смотрит на него удивленно.  
\- И почему ты не пытаешься откусить мне голову за это?  
\- Потому что мысли о том, что ты не работаешь и проваливаешь уже пару раз проваленные сроки вредят тебе больше, чем немного работы. Просто не усердствуй слишком сильно — и я не буду ничего тебе откусывать.  
Эггси улыбается — одна из его редких сейчас искренних улыбок, довольная и благодарная.  
\- Я стараюсь не усердствовать, - говорит он.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Мерлин, скользит ладонью по его волосам и обнимает за плечи, притягивая к себе. Эггси кладёт голову ему на плечо, и принимается выводить указательным пальцем круги на его бедре.  
\- Просто она мне не нравилась. Уже давно. Совсем. Это был очень глупый импульс из тех, которым я очевидно сейчас подвержен, и я ему поддался. Наступает лето, летом не так уж много трат, я могу пропустить пару платежей за дом… что-нибудь придумаю, - бормочет он негромко.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я всегда буду рад помочь? - Не спрашивает, скорее напоминает Мерлин, предположив, что это лучший способ предложить Эггси помощь так, чтобы он не отказался.  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Эггси. - Но я справлюсь.  
Мерлин ухмыляется и, повернув голову, целует мальчишку в макушку.  
\- Конечно, ты справишься, - говорит он.  
В тот же день после ужина Муни задаёт Эггси свой обычный вопрос:  
\- Вы с Гарри не помирились?  
Эггси честно рассказал детям о причине продолжительного отсутствия Гарри — как уже понял Мерлин, он вообще не имел привычки привирать детям. Это казалось правильным, но эта тень, каждый раз пробегающая по лицу Эггси, когда Муни или Габриэль требовательно задавали этот вопрос, совсем не нравилась Мерлину.  
\- Нет, милая, - качает головой Эггси.  
\- Значит, он не придёт на спектакль?  
\- Боюсь, что нет.  
\- И мамы тоже не будет, потому что у неё малыш?  
Мерлин подавляет вздох, потому что дело идёт к слезам, а горько плачущие дети — это не то, что он может выносить со спокойной душой. Особенно когда это Муни, которая всегда умела добавить драмы.  
Но, к удивлению Мерлина, Эггси отвечает не то, что тот ожидает.  
\- Вовсе нет. Мама приедет. С малышом и Тео, а потом вы полетите к бабушке и дедушке.  
\- Правда? Мы увидим братика?  
Эггси с улыбкой кивает. Ответом ему служит восторженный писк, с которым Муни вприпрыжку уносится на кухню, где Дейзи и Габриэль занимаются мытьём посуды.  
Эггси с улыбкой смотрит ей взгляд и поворачивается к Мерлину. Мерлин подозрительно хмурится на него и Эггси хмурится в ответ.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты не полетишь с ними?  
Эггси прикрывает глаза и качает головой. Он выглядит утомлённым — как и всегда под вечер. Его организм восстанавливается, но процесс это очень медленный. Мерлин успел привыкнуть к мысли о том, что всё в порядке и не стоит переживать об этом, потому что главное, что мальчишке становится хоть сколько-нибудь лучше, а не хуже.  
\- Я решил, что мне не помешает немного тишины. Тамми заверила меня, что они вдвоём справятся с четырьмя детьми. Девочки уже взрослые, младенец ещё слишком маленький, чтобы доставлять большие проблемы, то есть справляться нужно будет только с Габриэлем — и то только если Его Величество будет в дурном настроении, - на губах Эггси появляется тень улыбки. Несмотря на их регулярные войны, Эггси и Габриэль делили между собой довольно особенную и крепкую любовь.  
После этого разговора в голове у Мерлина рождается несмелая идея о том, что он мог бы сделать для Эггси, учитывая нынешнее его стремление к уединению и желание тишины. У него есть ещё пара недель на то, чтобы хорошенько подумать над этой мыслью и уговорить самого себя на её осуществление, пока у детей не закончится учебный год — и он не откладывает в долгий ящик.  
С приездом Тамилы и Тео оказывается, что в мире есть ещё кое-то, что может вызвать улыбку и прежний живой блеск в глазах Эггси — этим кое-чем (точнее, скорее — кем) оказываются младенцы.  
\- Ох, что ж, - объявляет Эггси, забирая из рук Тамилы недовольно кряхтящий сверток, - вы двое можете идти.  
Эггси качает младенца на руках и смотрит на него с нескрываемым восторгом и широкой улыбкой. Мерлин в этот момент смотрит на Эггси, тихо проклиная Гарри и гадая, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы вернуть весь этот свет и восторг к жизни обратно в мальчишку.  
Конечно, никто не выгоняет Тамми и Тео по-настоящему. Они проходят в гостиную — Эггси негромко рассказывает младенцу, какой он очаровательный, Тамми с весельем наблюдает за ним.  
\- Эй, вы же наконец дали ему имя? - Спрашивает Эггси, отвлекаясь от своего важного диалога (если звуки, которые издаёт ребёнок, можно считать ответом).  
\- Дали, - кивает Тео с улыбкой. Мерлин находит очаровательным его совершенно французский английский. Он всё чаще думает о том, что ему стоит начать учить французский.  
\- И?  
\- Этьен.  
\- А-а-а, - с хитрым прищуром тянет Эггси. - Как твой дедушка-профессор?  
\- Точно, - кивает Тео с застенчивой улыбкой.  
\- Ну что ж, милый Этти, ты тоже будешь безумным профессором, как твой дедушка и папочка? Будешь жить с племенами Амазонки и с кочевниками Сахары? - Лопочет Эггси ласково, обращаясь к младенцу. Тот отвечает Анвину на своём языке — и лицо Эггси снова будто озаряется светом.  
Эггси наконец замечает пристальный взгляд Мерлина и смотрит на него.  
\- Хочешь подержать? - С улыбкой спрашивает он.  
Мерлин вопросительно смотрит на Тамилу.  
\- Ты можешь отобрать его у Эггси, если хочешь, - кивает та.  
\- Последним младенцем, которого я держал на руках, был мой кузен. И он родился, когда мне было десять, - хмурясь, предупреждает Мерлин.  
\- Ну, тогда тут определённо нет ничего сложного, - сияя, объявляет Эггси. Младенец перекочевывает на руки к Мерлину, несколько секунд смотрит на него своими огромными глазами, а потом беззубо улыбается — насколько может улыбнуться человек такого возраста. Эггси, который стоит рядом, плечом к плечу с Мерлином, тихо вздыхает.  
\- У меня уже есть трое, но я определённо безумен достаточно, чтобы хотеть ещё, - бормочет он.  
Мерлин отвечает на его коротким смешком.  
\- Ты определённо безумен, но я думаю, это простительно. Он непростительно очарователен, в конце концов. Странно. В десять лет младенцы не казались мне такими.  
Эта реплика, сказанная с искренним удивлением, заставляет Эггси засмеяться.  
\- Что ж, - говорит он, - поздравляю, ты вырос.  
***  
Как бы не был мил Этьен с его крошечными пальчиками и гладкими пяточками, и как бы Эггси не любил свою троицу, он вздыхает с облегчением, когда прощается с ними в аэропорту. Облегчение, за которое он испытывает всепоглощающее чувство вины.   
Будто он и так не чувствует себя достаточно паршиво.  
Он возвращается к Мерлину, который ждёт дома, и забирается к нему под бок, закутавшись в одеяло.  
\- Как всё прошло? - Интересуется Мерлин, взглянув на Эггси.  
\- Без боя, - коротко отвечает Эггси.  
\- У меня есть предложение, - после недолгого молчания говорит Мерлин. Теперь Эггси смотрит на него, не скрывая любопытства, потому что обычно Мерлин не имеет привычки создавать интригу, но явно делает это сейчас.  
\- М-да? - Неуверенно тянет Эггси.  
\- Съездишь со мной кое-куда?  
Эггси хмурится.  
\- Ты не скажешь мне, куда?  
Мерлин отрицательно качает головой. Эггси смотрит на него с подозрением и сомнением. В какой-то момент Мерлину кажется, что мальчишка откажется ввязываться во что-то авантюрнее, чем внеплановые выходы «в свет» с Рокси, но после паузы Эггси всё-таки кивает — осторожно и очень неуверенно.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Мы сможем вернуться в любой момент, если ты почувствуешь такое желание.  
\- Ладно.  
\- И я поведу.  
Эггси поднимает брови в немом удивление.  
\- Нет, не мотоцикл. Я арендую машину.  
\- Хм, мне почти жаль, но мне явно не стоит пока ездить на мотоцикле. Хорошо. Что бы ты там не задумал. Когда это будет?  
\- Мы можем выехать завтра, - пожимает плечами Мерлин.   
\- Это значит, мне надо собрать какие-то вещи?  
\- Я могу сделать это за тебя?  
Эггси отвечает на это коротким смешком, полагая, что Мерлин так шутит, но по виду мужчины понимает, что тот совершенно серьёзен.  
\- Господи, ты серьёзно. Ты же не считаешь меня настолько немощным?  
\- Нет, не считаю. Но накануне ты собрал чемоданы троих детей, отклоняя мольбы одной позволить ей взять с собой весь её арсенал одежды с блестками, и аналогичные мольбы другого о его книгах, конструкторах и ноутбуке, и, полагаю, сыт сборами по горло.  
Эггси однобоко улыбается и кивает.  
\- Я бы предложил тебе выйти за меня прямо сейчас, но это неуместная шутка для нынешней реальности моего состояния.  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - улыбается ему Мерлин.  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - соглашается Эггси с улыбкой, ловя ладонь Мерлина и переплетая их пальцы.  
Эггси справедливо полагает, что у него напрочь выключилась способность испытывать сильные эмоции — положительные или отрицательные, но дух авантюризма от загадочного приключения, что явно ждёт впереди, настигает его и вдруг наполняет таким энтузиазмом, что это даже немного пугает.  
Мерлин приезжает в полдень, на внедорожнике, который выглядит одновременно потасканным и очень надежным. Эггси хмурится на машину, пока Мерлин закидывает его дорожную сумку в багажник и протягивает ему ключи, чтобы он закрыл входную дверь.  
\- Мы же не будем ночевать в палатках, правда? - Неуверенно интересуется он.  
Мерлин смотрит на него, подняв брови.  
\- Я не хочу снова отправить тебя в больницу. Конечно нет.  
\- Слава Сатане, - бормочет Эггси. Он садится на пассажирское сиденье впереди в то время как Мерлин устраивается за рулём.  
\- Поехали? - С улыбкой спрашивает у него Мерлин.  
Эггси улыбается ему — своей улыбкой в полную силу, яркой и мальчишеской, такой, ради какой Мерлин всё это и затеял, и кивает.  
Какое-то время они неспешно лавируют по улицам города, стоят на бесконечных светофорах и застревают в паре небольших пробок. Эггси наблюдает за Мерлином исподтишка, немало удивлённый тому, как уверенно он выглядит за рулём, хотя Эггси никогда не видел его водящим машину.   
Они ускоряются, когда окончательно выезжают за пределы города и М-25. Делают небольшую остановку на заправке — Эггси покупает в магазине пакет отвратительно-вредной еды, которую старается не есть при детях. Мерлин, оценив его улов, изгибает бровь и интересуется с шутливой обеспокоенностью в голосе:  
\- Милый, ты впал в детство?  
Эггси кидает в него упаковкой мармеладных медведей и вытягивает шею, чтобы убедиться, что Мерлин заправился до полного бака.  
\- Как долго нам ехать?  
\- Достаточно, - уклончиво отвечает Мерлин. - Если почувствуешь, что с тебя хватит дороги, скажи.  
\- Договорились, - Эггси, сощурившись, смотрит на Мерлина, но, к его удовольствию, больше не задаёт вопросов. Выуживает из пакета, который кинул на заднее сиденье, упаковку крекеров, пристёгивается и выжидающе смотрит на Мерлина.  
\- Что, готов? - Фыркает тот весело.  
\- Более чем. Не переживай. Я покормлю тебя медведями.  
Очень скоро Эггси забывает и про крекеры, и про медведей, и оказывается полностью поглощен видами, которые раскинулись за окном машины. Маленькие городки, проезжая которые они замедляются до разрешенной скорости и Эггси может рассмотреть все эти крохотные дома с аккуратными садиками и выкрашенными в разные цвета дверьми, площадки, на которых играют дети и парки, в которых люди сидят на молодой зелёной траве. Между городами растягиваются поля с ещё не взошедшими посадками, огороженные пастбища, усеянные белыми пятнами-овечками, всё это перемежается равнинами, заросшими травой сочного зелёного цвета и мелкими луговыми цветами. Небо, ярко-голубое и усеянное облаками, простирается над зеленью, делая всю картинку перед глазами ошеломляюще-яркой, и практически непереносимо красивой.  
Мерлин поглядывает на Эггси, который смотрит на мир, проносящийся за окном машины - широко раскрытые глаза и приоткрытые губы, воплощение искреннего удивления и восхищения миром вокруг. Он не видел настолько живого выражения на лице у мальчишки уже несколько недель, и то, что картина вокруг оказывается способна вывести его из этого ступора, в котором он находился после весьма эгоистичного исчезновения Гарри, успокаивает некоторые сомнения в Мерлине.  
Спустя пару часов дороги Эггси засыпает — и просыпается, когда Мерлин мягко треплет его за предплечье со стороны пассажирской двери. Несколько секунд Эггси по-совиному хлопает глазами, осматриваясь вокруг и хмурится на Мерлина, который стоит у открытой двери со стороны Эггси. Он отмечает, что воздух стал более влажным и пейзаж вокруг неуловимо поменялся. Он принюхивается, прислушивается, прищуривается и спрашивает у Мерлина:  
\- Мы рядом с побережьем?  
\- Недалеко, - соглашается Мерлин, и протягивает Эггси стакан с чем-то горячим внутри. - Ты определяешь его на запах?  
\- Пахнет солью, - пожав плечами, с улыбкой поясняет Эггси. - Почему мы остановились?  
\- Размять ноги. И тебе нужно выпить лекарства.  
\- Ты пустишь меня за руль?  
\- Если только ненадолго.  
Эггси мог бы спросить, сколько им ещё ехать, но обнаруживает, что это не слишком его интересует. Находится в пути, не зная о конечной цели, неожиданно приятно. Он чувствует себя так, будто ему снова семнадцать и он едет через остров вместе с Джимом и всей его компанией, не имея целью какую-то конкретную точку на карте, а только саму дорогу.  
Эггси выбирается из машины с задумчивой улыбкой на губах. Мерлин не спрашивает о его мыслях, просто приобнимает и целует в висок. Парень скользит ладонью по его спине в ответной ласке, так и продолжив смотреть куда-то за горизонт, где земля сходится с небом, но на самом деле — неизмеримо дальше.  
***   
Мерлин настойчиво прогоняет его из-за руля на подъезде к Эдинбургу. Когда Эггси видит указатель на город, он смотрит на Мерлина с настоящим любопытством и отдаёт ему бразды управления машиной, не споря.  
\- Мы объедем город, если ты не против.  
\- Ты за рулём. Ты командуешь, - отвечает своеобразным согласием Эггси, после чего хмурится. Они в пути уже около восьми часов — сам Эггси, при этом, чувствует себя на удивление неплохо, но он начинает переживать за Мерлина, хотя тот не выказывает признаков усталости и ведёт машину с прежней расслабленной уверенностью. - Сколько ещё ехать?  
\- Пару часов.  
\- Ты совсем не устал?  
\- Не от чего. В основном мы просто ехали по прямой.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что ты не человек, - объявляет Эггси, покачав головой.  
Мерлин ухмыляется и кладёт руку на его ногу чуть выше колена. Эггси накрывает его ладонь своей и снова отворачивается к окну, где поля и пастбища сменились вересковыми пустошами, а на линии горизонта маячили окутанные предзакатной дымкой холмы.  
По мере отдаления от Эдинбурга дорога становится всё уже, а машин — всё меньше. Солнце маячит у самого горизонта, щедро раскрашивая облачное небо рыжим, розовым и фиолетовым. Это завораживающий вид — настолько, что Эггси пропускает момент, когда они сворачивают с основной дороги на второстепенную, узкую однополоску, на которой едва умещается их машина. Они ныряют под старый акведук и после по обе стороны от дороги начинают тянуться огороженные хилыми, весьма условными заборами участки земли. Они приезжают мимо одного дома - тёмная крыша, светящиеся тёплым светом окна, аккуратные свежеокрашенные белым наружные стены, потом, через довольно почтительное расстояние мимо ещё одного почти такого же. Вскоре дорога становится ещё уже, поворачивает и ведёт вверх. Эггси улавливает справа блики большой воды, в которую опускается солнце. И только потом, по одному сопротивлению лицевых мышц, отвыкших от таких усилий, осознаёт свою широкую улыбку. Он понимает, куда Мерлин его привёз. Он понимает это немного раньше чем Мерлин поворачивает с асфальта на гравийную дорогу, ведущую к двухэтажному дому, стены которого выложены камнем.   
\- Это та самая ферма, да? - Спрашивает он несмотря на то, что сам точно знает ответ.  
Мерлин улыбается и кивает. На лице Эггси расцвела улыбка, которую он, похоже, не в состоянии контролировать — но когда Мерлин останавливает машину, Эггси присматривается к дому получше и хмурится.  
\- Ты что, ничего никому не сказал? - Осторожно уточняет он. Слабый свет горит только над крыльцом — в остальном дом погружен в темноту.  
\- Не переживай, - отвечает ему Мерлин. - Выпрыгивай.  
Они выходят из машины. Мерлин открывает багажник и Эггси ныряет в него наполовину, чтобы выудить свою сумку. Пока Эггси занят этим, Мерлин просто прислоняется к машине и смотрит, как в окне на втором этаже зажигается свет, после чего окно открывается и наружу выглядывает его тётушка, заспанная и сердитая.   
\- Вы что, потерялись? Поворот на гостиницу дальше по главной трассе.  
Эггси подпрыгивает на месте и извлекает себя из багажника, испуганно уставившись на почему-то очень довольного Мерлина.   
\- Кто в своём уме заезжает в такую глушь после заката? - Вопрошает второй голос и рядом с тётушкой Мейв в окне появляется Финли, и щурится в полумрак улицы.  
\- Тот, кто хорошо знает дорогу, очевидно, - отвечает Мерлин на это.  
\- Матерь божья, кого я слышу, - весело фыркает Финли.  
\- Морган? Включи чертов свет, невозможный мальчишка! Ты знаешь, как это делается.  
\- Я боюсь переполошить лошадей. Мы доберёмся до входа, просто включи свет в кухне.  
\- Как скажешь, умник. Заходите. Финли, впусти этих безумцев.  
Эггси хлопает глазами, удивленный тем, что, не зная о их приезде, никто даже не потрудился уточнить, кто приехал с Мерлином.  
Финли оказывается весьма миниатюрным типом одного с Эггси роста, но очень тонкого и изящного сложения, с копной черных волос, завивающихся мятежными вихрами, в очках в роговой оправе, из-под стекол которых на Эггси внимательно смотрели глаза совершенно того же переменчивого цвета, что и у Мерлина, обрамлённые длинными черными ресницами.  
\- Привет, - улыбается он Эггси. - В Лондоне что, началась эпидемия чумы?  
Эггси пару раз хлопает глазами. Он изрядно сонный и не слишком хорошо соображает.  
\- Всего лишь безобидная холера, - отвечает Мерлин вместо Эггси. - Не бери в голову, Эггси, он шутит. Это Финли, мой остроумный кузен.  
Финли завлекает их глубже в дом и ведёт на кухню, на ходу кидая на Эггси хитрые и любопытные взгляды через плечо.  
\- И кому посчастливилось попасть в этот райский уголок у черта на куличках?  
\- Эггси, - коротко отзывается Анвин.  
\- И Эггси?  
\- Кажется, я парень твоего братца.  
\- Па-а-арень? - Крутанувшись, Финли оборачивается к ним и любопытно смотрит на Мерлина с довольной, очень довольной улыбкой.  
\- Нахальный мальчишка, - с явным обожанием в голосе говорит Мерлин, покачав головой. В следующий момент он оказывается заключен в крепкие объятия Финли, который бормочет с не меньшим обожанием:  
\- Наконец ты вынул голову из задницы, братишка. В таком почтенном возрасте тебе нельзя пренебрегать семьёй. Что, если ты решишь умереть?  
\- Господь милосердный, Финли Локхарт, прикуси свой острый язык, - раздаётся сварливый голос со стороны входа на кухню. Мерлин смеётся, и оказывается отпущен только для того чтобы снова быть заключенным в объятия — на этот раз своей тётушки. - Но в целом он прав, Мори.  
Эггси наблюдает за всей этой сценой с трогательным умилением. Почему-то ему щиплет глаза и приходится сглотнуть комок в горле — эмоции, отсутствующие прошлые недели, кажется, решили теперь накатывать совершенно произвольными волнами. К счастью, его отвлекает Финли, который приобнимает Эггси за плечи — бесцеремонно и вместе с этим очень мягко — и объявляет:  
\- Ма, у Моргана есть _парень_.  
\- Теперь ты ему завидуешь? - Реагирует на это женщина, улыбаясь и переводя веселый взгляд с Финли на Эггси. - Привет, парень Моргана. Я Мейв, тётушка этого типа.   
\- Здравствуйте, - немного смущенно улыбается Эггси. Мейв — ростом едва достающая Мерлину до плеча, с медными волосами с проседью, убранными в тугую косу и янтарными глазами, полными доброй иронии. Её ладонь скользит по руке Мерлина, от локтя к запястью в жесте привычной нежности, пронесенном через года. Она вполне могла бы быть матерью Мерлина, и, что бы там не говорил Мерлин, Эггси уверен — в каком-то смысле и была ею. Может быть Мерлин не может этого видеть — но взгляд, которым его тётя смотрит на него — это взгляд, которым матери смотрят на своих повзрослевших сыновей.  
Эггси позволяет себе задуматься и забывает, что неплохо было бы сообщить женщине, в дом которой они ворвались после отбоя, своё имя.  
\- Как зовут твоего парня, Мори? Похоже, бедняга спит на ходу, - весело говорит Мейв.  
\- Его зовут Эггси. И Эггси действительно пора в постель, он был серьезно болен и все ещё переживает последствия.  
\- Ничего опасного? - Хмурится Мейв  
\- Вроде холеры? - Хихикает Финли, за что Мейв грозит ему кулаком.  
Эггси фыркает весело и качает головой, возвращаясь к беседе.  
\- Ничего такого. Запущенная и отягощённая нервами пневмония.  
\- Я бы поругала тебя за то, что ты притащил несчастного в нашу сырость, но я слишком рада вашему приезду, - улыбается Мейв, и, похлопав Мерлин по предплечью, продолжает, - этот маленький вредитель занял твою комнату, но я думаю, вам в любом случает нужно немного больше приватности, чем могут предоставить эти стены, - с веселой ухмылкой говорит она и Эггси буквально чувствует румянец на своих щеках, - так что я выгоню вас в старый амбар.  
Мерлин вопросительно смотрит на неё, подняв брови.  
\- Мы выросли из старого амбара и построили новый, а этот переделали в гостевой домик. Ты же не думал, что я положу вас на сене, правда?  
\- Я тебя разбудил. Обычно за это можно ожидать наказание.  
\- О, не переживай. Я накажу тебя — но мне не за чем наказывать милого Эггси.  
\- И что меня ждёт?  
\- Подъём с рассветом, конечно. Будешь помогать своей старушке по хозяйству, - ярко улыбается Мейв.  
\- Идёт, - улыбается Мерлин в ответ. - Тогда нам всем лучше поспешить по кроватям.  
\- Мне — определённо. Финли не просыпается, а ложится спать с рассветом, так что он может соорудить вам что-нибудь поесть. И отдать ключи. И помочь донести сумки, - сообщает Мейв, награждает Финли строгим взглядом, на который тот закатывает глаза и поворачивается, чтобы идти в сторону лестницы наверх. - Спокойной ночи и до завтра, ребятки.  
Все трое отвечают ей теми же словами.   
Мерлин, взглянув на полусонного Эггси, заключает, что они направятся прямиком в гостевой домик готовится ко сну. Финли отбирает у Эггси его сумку, берет из шкафа в прихожей фонарик и связку ключей и провожает их через темноту сада к небольшому по размеру домику, в котором действительно угадываются очертания амбара. У дверей они прощаются, Финли вприпрыжку направляется обратно к большому дому, а Мерлин улыбается, с обожанием смотря на отдаляющихся свет фонарика, обозначающий местоположение его брата.  
\- Сколько ему лет, говоришь? - Задумчиво спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Тридцать шесть. Можешь поверить?  
\- Нет, абсолютно нет, - со смешком качает головой Эггси.  
\- Он главный любимчик студентов в своём университете.  
\- Я могу их понять, - широко зевая, говорит Эггси.  
Мерлин улыбается и ерошит волосы на его макушке.  
\- Пойдём, положим тебя спать.  
\- А душ?  
\- Я боюсь, что там не окажется горячей воды. Я включу бойлер, завтра с утра у тебя будет достаточно горячей воды на то, чтобы отмокать в душе или ванной сколько будет угодно твоей душе.  
\- Ммм. Хорошо.  
Эггси обводит взглядом первый этаж, который занимает кухня, объединённая с гостиной зоной. Мерлин подталкивает его в сторону лестницы, которая приводит их в мезонин, где устроена спальная зона. Пока Эггси медленно, очень медленно переодевается, Мерлин успевает застелить кровать.  
Эггси юркает под одеяло и закрывает глаза с удовлетворённым вздохом. Мерлин улыбается и легко целует его в губы, и Эггси ловит его здесь, обвивая рукой за плечи.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я включу всё что нужно включить и приду к тебе. Завтра я проснусь около четырёх утра, а ты спи, пока не надоест. Потом иди в душ — я оставлю полотенце и остальное в ванной. Потом позвони мне — я принесу тебе завтрак или приду и отведу в дом, если ты будешь не против суеты вокруг.   
\- Принято, - улыбается Эггси. Мерлин заботится о нём вот так — до мельчайших деталек, чутко и естественно, так, будто это в порядке вещей и почему-то ничего в Эггси не сопротивляется этой заботе. Может, в каком-то смысле Мерлин и не понимает людскую природу. Но у него получается обращаться к ней с искренней заботой и состраданием, такими, какие доступны немногим.  
\- Спасибо, Мерлин, - бормочет Эггси.  
\- Всё для тебя, - с улыбкой отвечает ему Мерлин, целует его ещё раз и выпрямляется.  
Кажется, Эггси проваливается в сон ещё до того, как Мерлин начинает спускаться по лестнице.  
Когда Эггси просыпается на следующее утро, Мерлина, ожидаемо, не оказывается поблизости. Эггси садится на кровати и потягивается со сладким зевком, после чего, сонно хлопая глазами, оглядывает мир вокруг себя — деревянные балки, пересекающиеся под крышей, пространство внизу, всё залитое светом, запах хвои и сена, пестрота приглушенных цветов вокруг. Уют, четкий образ дома и семьи — даже здесь, в гостевом домике, который наверняка пустует большую часть года.  
Эггси невольно задаётся вопросом, что заставляло Мерлина избегать этого места. Они никогда не касались этой темы в своих разговорах. Мерлин охотно рассказывал о своей семье и месте, где он вырос — но Эггси заметил, что все его рассказы относятся к периоду до того, как Мерлин уехал учится в университет. Эггси не знает, что происходило потом. Это выглядело так, будто этот мир, в котором от вырос, перестал существовать для Мерлина, стоило ему ступить за порог дома и уехать из Шотландии.  
Поэтому вчера Эггси был немало поражен, оказавшись перед домом, в котором вырос Мерлин, встретившись с людьми, которых он явно любит и которых так старательно избегает.   
Сейчас, в его нынешнем состоянии, Эггси сложно даже просто строить предположения о причинах решения Мерлина привезти его сюда и его странных отношениях с местом, в котором он вырос. Поэтому он отбрасывает откровенно лишние думы и сосредотачивается на повседневном и насущном. А именно — берёт с собой телефон, отыскивает ванную комнату, убеждается, что из крана течет горячая вода, набирает себе ванну и отмокает в ней добрых два часа, лениво переписываясь с детьми и Рокси. На Рождество у всех троих его отпрысков появились смартфоны — в этом был виноваты Гарри и Мерлин. Эггси был против, но его никто не слушал - Мерлин настроил на телефонах ограниченный доступ в интернет, Гарри прочитал детям лекцию о том, что подобное устройство — игрушка, в которую положено играть дома и в свободное от занятий и домашних дел время, Эггси пришлось смирится. На этом и порешили. Эггси опасался, что дети станут одержимы телефонами, но в целом, его страхи не оправдались. Самой главной проблемой было то, что теперь все трое могли одновременно посылать ему лавину сообщений и не слишком высокохудожественных снимков.   
Когда он наконец заканчивает с водными процедурами, заворачивается в полотенце и идёт туда, где, как ему кажется, вчера были оставлены их с Мерлином вещи, то не обнаруживает там ни сумки, ни чемодана. Он проверяет шкаф — и подтверждает свои подозрения в том, что Мерлин уже разобрал все их вещи. Эггси вздыхает, качает головой в совершенно неискреннем выражении недовольства и достаёт из шкафа свои джинсы, футболку и толстовку Мерлина. Одевшись и натянув на мокрые волосы капюшон, он звонит Мерлину — тот, к возмущению Эггси, сбрасывает звонок. Эггси усиленно хмурится на телефон, но рациональная часть разума подсказывает ему, что Мерлин может быть в середине разговора с кем-то из домашних, или и вовсе заниматься чем-то важным из фермерских дел… например, колоть дрова. Или косить траву. Или скатывать стога сена? Если честно, Эггси понятия не имел, какими важными делами занимаются люди на фермах. Он задумался бы об этом поглубже, но не проходит и десяти минут после его попытки дозвонится до Мерлина, как тот собственной персоной переступает через порог дома, с подносом в руках, в клетчатой фланелевой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, которая выглядит одновременно нелепо и уютно, с парой соломинок, приставших к ткани на уровне плеча.  
\- Привет, - улыбается Эггси.  
Мерлин улыбается ему в ответ и кивает в сторону кухонного стола, веля садится.   
Эггси послушно исполняет, и любопытно оглядывает содержимое подноса, когда Мерлин поднимает с него белое вафельное полотенцу и откладывает в сторону, и отходит к плите, чтобы поставить на огонь чайник.  
На подносе — хлеб, нарезанный щедрыми кусками и пахнущий так одурительно, как может пахнуть только свежеиспеченный хлеб, сыр, масло, ветчина, три яйца с ярко-желтыми желтками, всё ещё шипящие чуть слышно на небольшой чугунной сковороде и небольшой кувшин с молоком. Вся посуда, замечает Эггси, была из одного сервиза — с бледно-зелёными ободками и тонкими веточками вереска на чуть пожелтевшей от времени керамике.  
\- Кто, как ты думаешь, будет всё это есть? - Интересуется Эггси. Для его почти отсутствующего аппетита это — слишком много еды. - И кого ты заставил готовить? - Добавляет. Да, куда вежливее было бы поблагодарить за завтрак, а не ворчать, но Эггси думает об этом только после того, как всё уже сказано — и хмурит брови в недовольстве на самого себя.  
Мерлин, однако, отвечает со своим обычным ласковым спокойствием. Он использует такой тон в разговорах с собаками и детьми, и то, что теперь он говорит так с Эггси, на самом деле немного беспокоит Анвина.  
\- Я помогу, если ты не справишься, - говорит он. И, чуть более ворчливо:  
\- И я могу справится с яйцами.  
\- Не так, чтобы белки полностью схватились, а желтки остались жидкими, - спорит Эггси.  
Мерлин со смешком пожимает плечами.  
\- Хорошо. Я разбил яйца в сковороду. Финли руководил процессом и сообщил, когда пора было гасить конфорку.  
\- Окей, - улыбается Эггси, расслабившись. Ему было бы не по себе, если бы оказалось, что кто-то из домашних Мерлина готовил ему завтрак. - Нам нужно будет съездить за продуктами.  
\- Вряд ли. Ты навлечешь на себя праведный гнев Финли, если он узнает, что ты собираешься увильнуть от питания его стряпнёй. И мисс Локхарт тоже будет недовольна. Ты гость, гостям не положено заботиться о своём пропитании. Правило дома.  
С этими словами Мерлин ставит перед Эггси кружку с чаем и придвигает поднос чуть ближе в его сторону. Эггси, поняв намек, берётся за вилку и принимается за еду. Мерлин садится справа от него, берёт с подноса кусок хлеба и начинает намазывать его маслом.  
\- Мисс Локхарт? - Спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Мэйв, - поясняет Мерлин.  
\- Она мисс?  
\- Мисс, - Мерлин ухмыляется. - Она расскажет тебе эту историю, если ты попросишь.  
\- Это будет невежливо, - вздыхает Эггси, которому, конечно, ужасно любопытно.  
\- Как и если её расскажу я, - справедливо замечает Мерлин. - Кроме того, она рассказывает в разы интереснее.  
Мерлин заканчивает намазывать масло на хлеб, кладёт сверху пару кусочков ветчины и сыра и протягивает Эггси. Когда Эггси откусывает от бутерброда, он не сдерживает стона удовольствия. Это вызывает довольную улыбку у Мерлина.  
\- Ты должен будешь позавтракать в компании Мейв и Финли. Они будут довольны твоей реакцией.  
\- Потому что твой бутерброд меня не убил?  
\- Поэтому тоже. Но ещё потому, что всё, кроме ветчины, сделано тут, на ферме.  
\- И сыр? И масло? Значит, тут есть курицы? И коровы?  
Мерлин улыбается. Восторг и удивление Эггси, мальчишеские, искренние, оставляющие его апатию в тени своего света хотя бы ненадолго, стоят пары почти бессонных ночей, которые Мерлин провел в ожидании возвращения в дом своего детства.   
Эти возвращения никогда не давались ему просто. Но часть той тяжести ожидания, которая не покидала его по пути сюда, покинула его, как только он — только сегодня к обеду — окончательно понял и позволил себе поверить, что никто не собирается осуждать его за его гостя, за спутника, который приехал с ним и за то, кем они были друг для друга. И сейчас, с каждой улыбкой Эггси и каждым вот таким его взглядом, искрящимся удивлением и восторгом, вся оставшаяся тяжесть покидала его солнечное сплетение, напряжение отпускало его плечи и он снова мог дышать.  
Он был в месте, где вырос, и впервые за тридцать лет он мог позволить себе вдохнуть полной грудью. Это осознание было так поразительно, что он пропустил следующий вопрос Эггси — а может даже пару, потому что когда он выныривает из своим мыслей, отвлеченный прикосновением Эггси к своей ладони, парень смотрит на него с искренним беспокойством.  
\- Прости. Я задумался.  
\- Тут что-то с воздухом, да? Он делает тебя витающим в облаках не хуже Муни?  
\- Возможно, - соглашается Мерлин. - Ты что-то говорил?  
\- Я спрашивал, правильно ли я понимаю, что твой брат — ответственный за приготовление еды.  
\- Когда он здесь, да. Обычно они делят кухню с кухаркой, но летом ему удаётся отвоевать себе всю территорию. Он очень страстен и ревнив, когда дело доходит до его стряпни, так что серьёзно, лучше бы тебе не настаивать на поездке в магазин.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - со смешком соглашается Эггси. - Отложим этот вопрос на пару дней. А кто он по профессии?  
\- Архитектор. И в этом он тоже страстен и ревнив. Если захочешь, мы можем съездить в Эдинбург втроём — выслушаешь лекцию о чудесах и ужасах городского планирования. И никогда, никогда не хвали при нём застройку лондонского Сити.  
Эггси послушно кивает, задумчиво улыбаясь паре жареных яиц, оставшихся на тарелке. Мерлин вздыхает и говорит.  
\- Прости. Похоже, я воодушевлён своим возвращением больше, чем предполагал. Я ни на чем не настаиваю.  
\- Всё в порядке, Мерлин, - заверяет Эггси. - Я могу тебя понять. И все твои предложения звучат интригующе. Мне просто нужно немного времени.  
\- Сколько угодно, - отвечает Мерлин. - Ешь.  
\- Помогай, - фыркает Эггси в ответ.  
Вдвоём они справляются с завтраком и перемещаются на диван.  
\- Тебе не обязательно торчать здесь со мной, знаешь, - говорит Эггси, покрепче сжимая объятия вокруг груди Мерлина.  
\- Предполагаю, - кивает Мерлин. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Эггси на затылке и чуть сжимает пряди. Эггси прикрывает глаза с маленьким удовлетворённым звуком и чуть ежится, чувствуя, как по рукам пробегают мурашки. - Я скоро оставлю тебя в покое.  
\- Это подло. Теперь мне почти что жаль, - ворчит Эггси. Мерлин продолжает легко сжимать пальцы в его волосах и мягко массировать кожу головы и это неожиданно ощущается так хорошо, что ощущения спускаются через шею, по позвоночнику, разливаются теплом по пояснице. Эггси стонет — по настоящему, в голос, совершенно бесстыдно — и распахивает глаза, которые в какой-то момент успели закрыться, в изумлении накрывая губы ладонью. Внезапно его тело вспоминает, что у него не было какой бы то ни было интимной близости с апреля, а то и с середины марта. Вспоминает оно это очень не вовремя - потому что Эггси не в том моральном состоянии, чтобы заниматься сексом. Он в совершенно беспорядке — в таком, что собственной возбуждение его пугает.  
Но Мерлин — Мерлин волшебный и удивительный. Он продолжает эту неожиданно предосудительно эротичную ласку, второй рукой убирая ладонь Анвина от его рта.  
\- Т-ш-ш. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты расслабился. Ничего больше.  
И Эггси знает, что это правда. Это ещё одна вещь, которую он любит в Мерлине — он никогда не берёт больше, чем Эггси готов дать. И он заставляет себя расслабиться, за что получает мягкий поцелуй в висок, и просто растворяется в мягких приятных прикосновениях, в конце концов снова засыпая в руках Мерлина.   
Несколько первых дней мало отличаются друг от друга. Каждый день Эггси просыпается ближе к обеду. Иногда на кухонном столе его уже ждёт завтрак, иногда Мерлин с подносом появляется в доме во время или к концу водных процедур Эггси. Они завтракают. Обнимаются на диване, каждый занятый своими мыслями или делами. Потом выходят на улицу и расходятся в разные стороны. Мерлин идёт заниматься фермерскими делами с тётушкой (это предположение Эггси, на самом деле, он не интересовался, чем Мерлин занимает себя, когда они не вместе), а Эггси идёт бродить по окрестностям. В первый же день Мерлин объяснил, что почти все поля, тянущиеся в сторону города и сторону моря, принадлежат ферме и Эггси волен бродить где ему только заблагорассудится. Этим Анвин и занимается. Все его прогулки заканчиваются на краю обрыва перед морем. Он не спускается вниз, на пляж, а усаживается в траве чуть поодаль от протоптанных тропинок и сидит, наблюдая за водой и людьми, которые бродят по песку на длинной береговой линии. Он старается сохранять в голове блаженную пустоту, не думать, потому что все мысли в конечном итоге становятся мыслями о Гарри, потому что он скучает, смертельно скучает, и с мыслями о Гарри приходит тоска, и чувство вины, и злость — в кои-то веки не на Гарри, а на самого себя, и всё это никак не помогает в том, чтобы улучшать собственное расположение духа.   
Эггси вообще — комок чувства вины, потому что он чувствует себя виноватым перед всеми. Перед Гарри за то, что наверняка напугал его до полусмерти — и не единожды. Перед Мерлином — за то, что даже находясь рядом с ним, в теплоте его внимания и заботы, не может унять тоску по Гарри. Перед детьми — за то, что он сейчас не с ними. Перед людьми, в доме которых он — гость — за то, что не может заставить себя провести с ними хотя бы немного времени. Он видел брата и тётушку Мерлина только в день их приезда.  
Эггси совершенно потерян. Он никогда не был в таком глубоком отчаянии, хотя в его жизни были поводы — и куда серьёзнее, чем просто разрыв отношений. Он пережил расставание с родителями и братьями. Он пережил смерть человека, которого знал и любил почти половину сознательной жизни, который действительно был — и остаётся — его частью. Он пережил развод, и непростой период, которые ему предшествовал.   
Это всего лишь Гарри. Вздорный Гарри Харт с его невыносимым характером. И Эггси не остался один. У него есть Мерлин. Какого черта это так сложно — он не понимает. Он в растерянности, и вечером их седьмого дня на ферме он делится своей растерянностью с Мерлином.  
\- Подобные болезни забирают много моральных сил сами по себе. Перед болезнью был суд, который тоже безжалостно прошелся по тебе, и так вымотанному работой и заботами о трёх детях. Ты говоришь, что ты не в форме сейчас. Но, похоже, это тот момент, когда надо признать, что ты был не в форме давно, как думаешь?  
\- Мм, - согласно мычит Эггси в ответ.  
Мерлин рядом с ним хмыкает.  
\- Я думаю, тебе нужно попробовать предпринять сознательное усилие для того, чтобы расслабиться и перестать думать по кругу одни и те же мысли. И ещё — что дальнейшее пребывание в одиночестве тебе в этом не поможет. И это тот момент, когда я могу начать настаивать.  
\- Серьёзно? - Вскинув брови, Эггси оглядывается на Мерлина. - Ты умеешь?  
Он это не всерьёз, конечно же. Эггси знает, что Мерлин способен давить и убеждать — просто Эггси, по какой-то причине, получал от него исключительно-мягкое к себе отношение.  
Мерлин лишь приподнимает брови и молча смотрит на Эггси в ответ с небольшой улыбкой.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Я знаю, что ты прав, - кивает Эггси.  
На следующее утро, проснувшись, наконец, не после полудня, а в десять утра, Эггси обнаруживает мобильный Мерлина на тумбочке рядом со своим и усиленно хмурится в его сторону. Это мог быть намёк на то, что Анвину придётся разыскать Мерлина самому. А мог и не быть. Но зная собранность Мерлина, он никогда бы не забыл телефон просто по случайности. Эггси выбирается из постели с преувеличенно-тяжелым вздохом и идёт готовится к неизбежной теперь встрече с социумом.  
Спустя некоторое время он выходит из их небольшого уютного логова, решительно направляется в сторону большого дома, и, выйдя на гравийную дорожку между дворовым фасадом дома и длинной одноэтажной постройкой, в которой он подозревал конюшню, застывает на месте, в последний момент одёрнув себя от желания отступить на пару шагов назад и спрятаться на углом предполагаемой конюшни.   
Это было бы ребячеством, потому что он был замечен, как только появился из-за угла. Тётушка Мерлина, сидящая на хлипкой на вид лавке в тени дома, улыбается ему и приветствует лёгким взмахом руки. Эггси улыбается ей в ответ и осознав, что продолжает стоять на месте, как зверёк, ночью пойманный в свет фар (как настоящий олень, что уж тут), заставляет себя продолжить движение вперёд.   
Когда он завершает своё путешествие рядом с лавкой, мисс Локхарт приглашающе хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с ней. Эггси снова улыбается и послушно садится рядом.  
\- Ты выглядишь лучше, чем неделю назад, - замечает она, избавляя Эггси от мучительной обязанности завязать разговор. В ответ он лениво пожимает одним плечом.  
\- Я чувствую себя лучше, - соглашается он, потому что это правда. Физически он чувствует себя так хорошо, как последний раз, пожалуй, чувствовал примерно в начале марта. - Свежий воздух и немного безделья и тишины творят чудеса.  
\- Мори рассказывал, что у тебя трое детей.  
\- Именно. Тишина — роскошь в моей ситуации. Я люблю их безмерно, но иногда, когда все трое поблизости, не слышу собственным мыслей.  
Мейв посмеивается — мягкий, с хрипотцой звук, колкий и шершавый. Приятный. Эггси улыбается и тайком, исподтишка, рассматривает женщину рядом с собой, бросая в её сторону короткие взгляды.  
По прикидкам Эггси, ей уже хорошо за шестьдесят — но в ней есть какой-то задор и энергия, которые делают цифры незначительными. Волосы, в которых смешаны медь и седина, забраны в косу, собранную в пучок на затылке, кожа тронута солнцем, возрастом и веснушками, взгляд — ясный и меткий, то и дело ловит взгляд Эггси, и искрится тайным весельем.  
\- Почему-то я думал, что вы похожи хоть немного, - задумчиво ляпает Эггси.  
Мейв улыбается и разводит руками.  
\- Увы. Я взяла больше от матери. Моя сестра — его мать, внешне была точь-в-точь его дед, только в женском обличье. Он немного напоминает Луи, но явно многое взял от человека, личности которого никто из нас никогда не знал.  
Эггси кивает и задумчиво смотрит в сад, на аккуратно-стриженную траву и одиноко стоящий раскидистый дуб, едва покачивающий ветвями на ветру с тихим шелестом. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Мерлин был человеком, лишенным части прошлого — так же, как и Эггси, но по-другому. Эггси повезло — он потерял каких-то шесть лет и нашлись люди, которые заполнили эту пустоту, сделали её неважной. К тому же, он видел фотографии своего отца, те немногие, что сохранились у Мишель. Он знал, что он очень похож на Ли.   
Пустота присутствовала в жизни Мерлина с рождения — и до сих пор. Эггси никогда не задумывался об этом — и о том, чувствует ли её Мерлин, или уже давно привык.  
\- Меня тоже это расстраивает, - отвечает Мейв на молчание Эггси, - хотя казалось бы… мальчику пятый десяток, он с десяток раз едва не попал на тот свет и один раз — попал и вернулся, тётушка могла бы найти и другие способы для беспокойства.  
Эггси улыбается. По крайней мере, у Мерлина точно есть семья. Правильная семья.  
\- Вроде того, что ему пора поставлять вам внуков?  
\- Боже, нет, - фыркает Мейв и Эггси, изогнув бровь, бросает на неё веселый взгляд.  
\- Я не фанат маленьких детей. Никогда не была. С Мори наше тесное общение началось лет с четырёх или пяти, когда он начал нормально соображать. Финли… Финли получился случайно и пришлось терпеть. Мне помогали родители, и его отец, и Мори, так что всё было не так ужасно, но я не тот человек, кто будет настаивать на внуках.  
Она задумчиво и подозрительно смотри на Эггси.  
\- Сколько лет твоим?  
\- Одиннадцать, вот-вот будет десять, почти семь.  
\- Отлично. Мне это подходит, - пожимает она плечами.  
Эггси качает головой.  
\- О, не зарекайтесь. Вы просто не видели эту десятилетку и этого семилетку. У Мерлина на запястье, например, есть шрам от укуса моего семилетки.  
\- Очаровательно, - со смехом заключает Мейв. - Пойдём, найдём, чем тебя накормить.  
Эггси, по наставлению Мерлина, не спорит.   
Они завтракают кофе и сконами, устроившись за небольшим столом на кухне. Эггси жуёт свой _шотландский_ скон (по вкусу и виду он действительно отличаются от тех сконов, что водятся в Лондоне) и осматривается вокруг. Кухня большая и светлая, та её часть, что занята тумбами, ящиками и плитой, в некотором беспорядке, который явно подразумевает собой чью-то систему хранения.  
\- У Финли свои взгляды на организацию пространства, - поясняет Мейв, заметив, где Эггси задержал взгляд. - Миссис Пимс после возвращения осенью каждый раз клянёт его, на чем свет стоит.  
\- А где он? - Интересуется Эггси.  
\- Спит.  
Эггси задумчиво смотрит на сконы, явно не промышленного производства.  
\- На время приготовления пищи у него тоже свои взгляды. Он готовит завтрак перед тем, как идти спать. И идёт спать, когда я просыпаюсь.  
\- То есть на режим дня у него тоже свои взгляды?  
\- Верно, - кивает Мейв.  
Когда они заканчивают завтракать, Мейв подхватывает с кухонного шкафа плетёную корзину и спрашивает у Эггси:  
\- Когда-нибудь бывал на ферме до этого?  
\- Ни разу.  
\- Будешь приобщаться к сельской жизни?  
\- С радостью, - улыбается Эггси с энтузиазмом, который немало его удивляет. Он запоздало осознаёт, что последний раз отголоски привычной апатии он чувствовал перед выходом на улицу.  
Пока он удивляется самому себе, они выходят на задний двор, пересекают гравийку и минуют конюшни и направляются в ту сторону, где Эггси ещё не был. Они минуют ещё несколько построек, пока наконец не останавливаются у домика, сложенного из досок, выкрашенных в голубой цвет, с огороженной сеткой территорией, по которой расхаживали куры и петухи. Эггси, должно быть, улыбается, как идиот, потому что Мейв, бросив на него короткий взгляд, не может сдержать смешка.  
\- Не может быть, чтобы ты не видел кур хотя бы в зоопарке.  
\- Видел. Но это было довольно давно, и их было не так много. Это точно куры?  
\- Абсолютно точно, - кивает Мейв, вручает ему корзину и открывает дверь в курятник. - Ступай.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Собирать яйца.  
\- А меня не заклюют?  
\- Не кричи и не пытайся никого пнуть, и ты будешь в порядке. Я послежу, чтобы тебя не обидели.  
Эггси опасливо переступает порог и направляется вдоль насеста. Неуверенно оглядывает ассортимент яиц, покоящихся на сене. Хмурится.  
\- А яйца настоящие? Они какие-то… разноцветные.  
Мейв улыбается.  
\- Белые и бежевые яйца несут самые обычные породы кур. У нас тут довольно много разных более экзотических пород, поэтому цвет скорлупы отличается по оттенку.  
\- Невероятно, - бормочет Эггси, принимаясь аккуратно складывать яйца в корзину.  
Когда с этим покончено, Мейв велит поставить корзину на землю и вручает ему курицу — небольшое черно-белое создание с хохолком на голове. Теперь существо спокойно сидело у него в руках и даже, кажется, ворковало. Эггси расплылся в улыбке ещё более широкой, хотя казалось, что шире некуда. Лицо, отвыкшее от таких фокусов, болело.  
\- Боже. Никогда больше не буду есть курятину, - вздыхает Эггси. - Она очаровательна.  
\- Не обольщайся. У этой породы хороший нрав. Встречаются куда более вздорные особы.  
Пока Эггси продолжает качать на руках курицу, Мейв немного рассказывает ему про её породу (его курица — Гуданская, выведенная во Франции), и про породы других, расхаживающих по открытой части курятника. Потом они направляются к дому, по пути заглянув к кроликам. Их Эггси гладит тоже, стараясь, чтобы не слишком много восторженных писков прорывалось наружу. По пути им встречаются трое человек, которые, очевидно, работают на ферме. Мейв представляет Эггси как партнёра Моргана и Эггси, почему-то, внутренне замирает каждый раз, но только один раз ему прилетает вопрос о том, не коллеги ли они.  
\- Нет, Гектор, дорогой, они партнёры по жизни, - поясняет Мейв, потому что Эггси застывает с открытым ртом. Гектор примерно возраста Мейв и Эггси не уверен, как ему объяснить и стоит ли. Но тот понимающе улыбается на объяснение Мейв, с улыбкой похлопывает Эггси по плечу и удаляется по своим делам, припадая на левую ногу.  
\- Не обращай внимания. Он имеет обыкновение воспринимать некоторые вещи буквально.  
\- Я заметил, - с нервным смешком отзывается Эггси.  
Только когда они добираются до дома, где уже застают Финли, хлопочущего на кухне в пижаме и фартуке, на Эггси снисходит озарение.  
\- А где Мерлин? То есть… ну, вы поняли.  
\- Мори? Занят безумными авантюрами.  
Эггси недоверчиво вскидывает брови. Безумные авантюры и Мерлин раньше казались чем-то совсем не совместимым, но после этой его идеи забрать Эггси и молча увезти его на другой конец острова, Анвин готов предполагать, что, возможно, просто знает мужчину недостаточно долго и хорошо.  
\- Какими?  
\- Пошел объезжать жеребца.  
Эггси давится воздухом. Финли смеётся, наливает ему и Мейв чаю и прогоняет их с кухни, заявив, что его сегодняшнее кухонное вдохновение требует не хорошей беседы, а тишины. Эггси и Мейв устраиваются на той же лавке, что и до этого.  
\- У нас завелся жеребец, который не терпит на себе наездников. Так получилось, что у нас нередко оказываются животные, которые оказались в тягость, надоели или с которыми плохо обращались. Этот — сочетание всех трёх причин. Мори всю неделю мерился с ним размерами упрямства. Я предупредила, что он переломает себе все кости в той ноге, в которой они ещё остались.  
\- Мерлин… ездит верхом? - Неуверенно и неожиданно бездыханно уточняет Эггси. Картина, которую рисует ему воображение, оказывается непозволительно горячей несмотря на общее невинное содержание.  
\- И хорошо. У него подходящий характер для общения с лошадьми — он очень спокойный, терпеливый, упрямый, и добрый. Лошади — животные, которые очень ясно чувствуют человека рядом и обычно покладисты и дружелюбны в компании людей, подобных Мори. Есть, однако, такие, как Люцифер, - Мейв фыркает, - тут уже начинается борьба упрямств и авторитетов.  
\- Люцифер? - Переспрашивает Эггси весело.   
\- Он приехал с этим именем. И он ему соответствует. В общем, отвечая на твой вопрос — Мори где-то в полях, пытается не дать себя затоптать, и точно получает от этого удовольствие.  
\- Волшебно, - бормочет Эггси.  
\- Не переживай, - Мейв хлопает его по предплечью, - он в седле с пяти лет. Эти навыки ржавеют, но быстро возвращаются.  
Некоторое время они сидят молча. Эггси хмурится, пытаясь сформулировать свой следующий вопрос, а заодно решить, стоит ли вообще спрашивать о таком. Но он понимает, что если не спросит сейчас, то сделает это потом — потому что не отвеченный, этот вопрос будет мучить его, и почему-то ему кажется, что он не решиться спросить об этом Мерлина.  
\- Он не слишком часто приезжает, правда?  
Мейв кидает на него быстрый взгляд и согласно кивает.  
\- Почему? Ведь не из-за недостатка любви или плохих воспоминаний.   
\- Не из-за них, - соглашается женщина. - Всё непросто, - немного помолчав, признаёт она.  
Эггси просто вопросительно смотрит на неё в ответ. Мейв вздыхает.  
\- Во многом можно винить его предпочтения в выборе партнёров.  
\- То, что он гей? - Подняв брови, уточняет Эггси.  
\- Именно, - кивает Мейв. - Не забывай, что он на пятнадцать лет старше тебя и родом из настоящей шотландской глуши. Даже сейчас, если вы окажетесь в городе и возьмётесь за руки, то получите пару недружелюбных взглядов, а то и открытую агрессию в свою сторону. Люди здесь меняются неохотно.  
Эггси медленно кивает.  
\- В этом проблема?  
\- В каком-то смысле. Проблема в наших стариках. Мори очень любил своих бабушку и деда. Мою мать с её характером иногда было непросто любить, но Морган справлялся безупречно. С моим отцом они были в абсолютной гармонии. Луи наконец получил шанс воспитать мальчишку, после двух дочерей. Они были неразлучны. Когда он начал отстраняться и торчать у меня, я предположила, что это просто переходный возраст, и в каком-то смысле так и было. В шестнадцать он всё-таки сказал мне, что его мучает. Что ему нравятся мужчины, и первый секс в его жизни у него случился с парнем. Я была в ужасе. Это было начало девяностых, все уже знали о ВИЧ, как знали и то, что нет лекарства, которое могло бы оттянуть неизбежное надолго. Первая эффективная антиретровирусная терапия появится только через несколько лет. Поэтому первое, что я ему сказала, были не слова поддержки, которые были ему нужны, а фраза «не будь идиотом», - Мейв ухмыляется, - ох, эти полные ужаса глаза. Я не могу сказать, что я до конца понимала это тогда. Но я понимала, что кроме меня его никто не поддержит. Так я стала для него самым близким человеком, подозреваю. И тогда он начал намеренно отдаляться от стариков.  
\- Они бы не поняли?  
\- Луи — его дед, не принял бы этого. Смешно, но спустя всё время, прожитое в Британии, он оставался итальянцем до мозга костей. Он был глубоко верующим, а Папа Римский, как ты можешь знать, до сих пор одобряет только союз между мужчиной и женщиной. Я не знаю, что стало бы с ним, если бы он узнал. Мори… похоже, представлял себе лучше. Его бабушка отреагировала бы резче словесно, но, как мне кажется, приняла бы это легче, хоть и через силу. Но он не решился раскрывать себя, и я его понимаю. С тех пор он начал чувствовать себя чужаком. Тогда он решил поступать в университет и уезжать из дома, и все его поддержали, потому что с его головой было бы безумием оставаться в деревне. Никто не ожидал, правда, что он уедет не в Эдинбург, а почти что в Лондон, подальше, где никто ничего точно не узнает. Потом у деда начались проблемы со зрением — то есть, на самом деле, выяснилось, что он слеп, как крот, и умудряется скрывать это. Лечение было, но стоило немало. И этот безумец пошел в армию. Пока он был в учебке, у него не было времени приезжать сюда, после его сразу отправили куда-то на полгода, потом он начал готовится к вступлению в SAS… всё, что мы получали от него — деньги. Он приезжал несколько раз, пока служил — но чувство того, что он чужой здесь, не пропало, а только усилилось. Потому что он давно осознавал себя как гомосексуалиста и надежды на то, что он станет «нормальным», которые были у него в шестнадцать, полностью испарились. Потому что его обожаемый Луи не одобрял и его службу в армии. Потому что по городу пошли определённые слухи. А потом заболела мама. Его бабушка. И до их смерти мы снова видели вместо него только денежные переводы. Родители умерли один за другим, с разницей в пару недель. Он не был на похоронах — занимался чем-то чрезвычайно секретным, как всегда. Спустя два года сам едва не погиб — и вот тогда я достала его, стоило только этому наглецу выйти из комы и проветрить голову от морфина.  
\- С тех пор стало лучше?  
Мейв пожимает плечами.  
\- Он звонил, по крайней мере. Приезжал ненадолго, но я видела, что это было мучением для него — теперь из-за воспоминаний и чувства вины. У Мори на удивление тонкая душевная организация, хотя по нему и не скажешь. Так что я не настаивала. Присылал — и до сих пор присылает — смехотворно-большие суммы на «содержание» фермы. В какой-то момент мы сохранили всю свою землю и всех людей только благодаря им, так что я не отказываюсь. Я всё это время потихоньку меняла персонал. Настолько я знаю, среди тех, кому позволено входить в это дом, - Мейв качает головой в сторону дома позади них, - нет ни одного человека, который поставил бы под сомнение его право любить кого он только пожелает. Он знает об этом, но наши воссоединения всё равно не были легки и радужны. Я понимаю. Служба когда-то стала его почвой под ногами, и после увольнения ему наверняка было нелегко. Сейчас, однако, я вижу его таким, каким в последний раз видела лет в пятнадцать. Точно знающим своё место в жизни. Не оглядывающимся назад на сожаления и чувство вины.  
Она смотрит на Эггси и улыбается. Эггси разводит руками.  
\- Я тут не при чем, - говорит он. - Последний месяц он — моя твёрдая почва под ногами.  
\- Что ж, тем лучше. Значит, вы неплохо друг на друга влияете.  
Эггси скромно улыбается, а потом садится, уставившись в собственные колени, изо всех сил сдерживая глупое желание заверещать и радостно прыгать на месте, точно как его десятилетняя дочь. Не может быть, чтобы он просто своим присутствием в жизни Мерлина сделал её легче. Ведь с ним не бывает легко. С ним всегда всё становится только сложнее.  
От его лихорадочных мыслей его отвлекает цыканье Мейв.  
\- И если мистер Морган Локхарт не соблаговолит явиться в течении получаса, он испытает на себе гнев Финли за то, что не явился к обеду.  
\- Морган Локхарт… звучит, будто он какой-нибудь граф. Он рассказывал, что вы выбрали ему имя.  
\- Да. Потому что если бы дед действительно назвал его Мерлином, он бы тут не выжил. И ты можешь оставить формальности, хоть я и ценю твою воспитанность.   
\- Ма хорошо меня воспитала. Она бы не была довольна, если бы я «тыкал» человеку вдвое старше себя. И Мерлин всё равно стал Мерлином.  
Мейв хмыкает на первую реплику Эггси. И отвечает на вторую:  
\- Это уже было его собственным зрелым решением. И, не буду спорить, ему идёт.   
\- Ему идут оба его имени, - влюблённо улыбается Эггси.  
Мейв улыбается и приобнимает его за плечи.  
Мерлин являет себя по истечению названного его тётушкой времени. Эггси кажется, что он слышит, как его челюсть с глухим стуком падает на землю. Мерлин показывается фигурой из-за поворота дороги, маленькой, но стремительно приближающейся. Он действительно верхом — верхом на огромном вороном жеребце, то и дело вскидывающим голову и переступающим передними копытами, так и норовя уйти в бок. Эггси смотрит. И смотрит. И смотрит, пока Мерлин, слегка натянув поводья, не останавливается напротив лавки, на которой сидят они с Мейв. Он улыбается Эггси и Эггси слабо улыбается ему в ответ, и подпрыгивает, когда животное под Мерлином, будто почуяв, что тот отвлёкся, бьёт в землю копытом и с задорным ржанием поднимает обе ноги в воздух. Эггси с ужасом думает, что Мерлин сейчас действительно навернётся с почтительной высоты и прямо под копыта — но тот группируется, нагибается, прижимаясь корпусом ближе к холке коня и гладит его по шее, как только он снова становится на все четыре копыта.  
\- Я вижу, вы подружились, - с удовлетворенной улыбкой говорит Мейв.  
\- Мы… пришли к компромиссу, - соглашается Мерлин. Он спешивается с коня и принимается гладить его по шее. Тот поворачивает голову и тычется носом в плечо Мерлина. Эггси наблюдает на всей этой картиной большими испуганными глазами.  
\- Он хочет тебя съесть?  
\- Почти, - отвечает Мерлин. - Он выпрашивает гостинец.  
\- Эггси, сбегай на кухню, попроси у Финли яблок или моркови.  
Эггси выполняет и возвращается с пакетом мелких яблок. Остановившись на почтительном расстоянии, он протягивает пакет Мерлину. Мерлин тепло улыбается, ловит Эггси за руку и тянет к себе.  
\- Доставай яблоко, - говорит.  
Эггси достаёт.  
\- И давай ему. На раскрытой ладони.  
\- Он откусит мне руку, - шипит Эггси, вцепившись в яблоко. Милый Люцифер, явно сообразив, кто зажал еду, тянет свою огромную морду в сторону Эггси.  
Мейв смеётся. Мерлин бесстыдно улыбается — широко и весело, Эггси не уверен, что хоть когда-то видел его настолько беспечным.   
В итоге Мерлин скользит ладонью под ладонь Эггси, разжимает его пальцы и протягивает их руки в сторону животного. Эггси, широко раскрыв глаза, наблюдает за тем, как конь аккуратно, одними губами подхватывает фрукт с его ладони — и потом с сочным хрустким звуком размалывает его между своих больших зубов.   
Эггси удивленно ойкает и с улыбкой оглядывается на Мерлина.  
Они скармливают Люциферу ещё четыре яблока, прежде чем Мейв объявляет, что с него хватит и что Мерлину нужно торопиться, чтобы успеть к обеду. Тот козыряет тётушке, она картинно закатывает глаза и оставляет их с Эггси наедине… если не считать Люцифера.  
Эггси идёт в конюшню вместе с Мерлином, и молча наблюдает, как он медленно освобождает коня от упряжи, ласково бубня ему что-то на шотландском. Когда он заканчивает и выходит из денника, напоследок погладив коня по носу, Эггси прилипает к нему объятиями. Он утыкается носом в мягкую фланель рубашки, надетой на Мерлине — пахнет пылью, сеном, кожей и потом. Мерлином. За спиной Мерлины фыркает Люцифер.  
\- Похоже, ты заработал себе почитателя, - со смехом замечает Эггси. - Ещё одного.  
\- Похоже. У тебя всё в порядке?  
\- Угу.  
\- Я не слишком чистый.  
\- Как будто бы мне не плевать.  
Мерлин гладит его по спине — такими же широкими кругами, которые он выводил по боку лошади. Это нередкая ласка — но почему-то сейчас она ощущается так глубоко, так хорошо, что Эггси обнаруживает себя на грани слёз. Он, должно быть, издаёт какой-то сдавленный звук, потому что Мерлин отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на него обеспокоенным взглядом.  
\- Ты уверен, что с тобой всё нормально?  
\- Да, - кивает Эггси. - Просто я тебя люблю. И ты удивительный. Боже, я в беспорядке, - с нервным смешком Эггси снова улыбается в рубашку Мерлина.  
Мерлин чуть хмурится, но решает не задавать вопросов, а просто продолжает гладить Эггси по спине, пока не настаёт пора отстраниться, потому что он слышит, что кто-то подходит к конюшне. Он отступает на шаг, не желая случайно смутить кого бы то ни было. Стоит отойти, Эггси тут же хмурится на него, а в конюшню торопливо заходит мальчишка-конюх и застывает на месте.  
\- Опаздываешь на обед, - улыбается ему Мерлин. Мальчишка — лет четырнадцать, сплошные углы и линии — широко улыбается и отвечает:  
\- Вы тоже, мистер Морган. И ваш друг.  
\- Эггси, - сообщает Эггси.  
\- Морган, - автоматически поправляет Мерлин мальчишку.  
\- Думаете, мне можно звать вас по имени?  
\- Я уверен. Делай, что собирался и марш в дом.  
Мальчишка бросает в их сторону ещё одну широкую задорную улыбку и торопиться мимо них в другой конец конюшни.  
\- Знаешь, кажется, он понял, что мы обжимались, - фыркает Эггси. - Могли бы и не отвлекаться.  
\- Тогда бы он остался ждать снаружи и точно бы опоздал. Мне нужно принять душ и переодеться, иначе Финли огреет меня половником.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Пообедаешь вместе со всеми?  
\- Я попробую.  
Мерлин улыбается, снова тянет Эггси к себе и целует его в висок.  
\- Тогда встретимся за столом.  
Они обедают в столовой — комнате с огромным столом на двенадцать стульев. Когда Эггси входит в комнату, за столом уже сидит семеро человек. Он не успевает растеряться или удивиться — потому что рядом с ним появляется Финли, подхватывает его под локоть и усаживает рядом с Мейв. Спустя пять минут прибегает мальчишка из конюшни. Через десять, когда все уже едят — Мерлин.   
Последний раз Эггси сидел за столом с близким количеством человек в Рождество. То, что тут такое — видимо, в порядке вещей, удивительно и очаровательно. За столом не прекращается разговор — о Эдинбургском фестивале, о воскресных ярмарках в окрестных городах, о реставрации полуразрушенного замка, который полвека стоял в руинах, а до этого — ещё полтора в эти руины превращался. Эггси не принимает участия в беседе - молча слушает и ест. Блюдо перед ним Финли представил как рыбное жаркое; Эггси подавил порыв поморщить нос, но с первой пробой был осторожен. Оказалось, что тушеная с овощами и сидром рыба может быть одурительно-вкусной.   
После Эггси помогает убрать со стола, сполоснуть тарелки и убрать их в посудомойку — несмотря на сопротивление Финли, которое довольно скоро оказывается сломлено. Он попросил Мерлина не уходить далеко — и находит его во дворе вместе с Мейв.  
\- Я могу украсть его на остаток дня? - Спрашивает Эггси, обнимая Мерлина сзади. Тот почти неуловимо напрягается, но ничего не говорит.  
\- Парень, я не имею над ним власти. Спрашивай у него, - со смешком отвечает Мейв, и, уперев руки в бока, одаривает их лукавым взглядом.  
\- Мерлин? - Мурлычет Эггси.  
\- Ты можешь, - отвечает Мерлин.  
Когда они расходятся в разные стороны и Эггси с Мерлином идут в сторону из домика — плечом к плечу, но не держась за руки, Эггси говорит:  
\- Я могу держать дистанцию, знаешь. Если тебе неуютно.  
\- Не стоит. Я постараюсь привыкнуть к этому. Прости. Наверное, что-то подобное испытывают подростки, когда родители застукивают их за обжиманиями на кровати.  
\- Может быть, - пожимает плечами Эггси. - Но я не знаю.  
\- Действительно?  
Эггси пожимает плечами.  
Мерлин, правильно истолковав это как нежелание продолжать разговор, замолкает. И берёт его за руку.   
\- Хочешь пройтись до пляжа? - Предлагает он.  
Эггси, ненадолго задумавшись, кивает — и они ещё час бродят по побережью. Обратно Эггси идёт, едва волоча ноги.  
\- Кажется, ты перевыполнил программу развлечений на сегодня, - замечает Мерлин.  
\- Чуть-чуть, - отвечает Эггси, привалившись к его плечу.  
\- Душ? - Предлагает Мерлин, помогая Эггси снять ветровку.  
\- Ванна. Вместе. Не пытайся отговориться тем, что мы не поместимся. Она _огромная_.  
Мерлин не пытается. Эггси улыбается, и, потягиваясь, идёт включать воду.  
Когда Мерли заходит в ванную, Эггси уже переступает через джинсы и пинает их в сторону, оставаясь в одном белье. Он проделывает быструю работу по помощи Мерлину в избавлении от его одежды — шустро стягивает с него футболку, расстёгивает и тянет вниз джинсы вместе с бельём и указывает на ванну.  
\- Ты командуешь, - тихо отмечает Мерлин с теплым смешком.  
\- Вероятно, - соглашается Эггси. Он наблюдает за тем, как Мерлин погружается в воду, откидываясь спиной на стенку ванны. Анвин послушно не шарит взглядом по всему его телу. Это абсурдно после почти года отношений и того совершенно грязного эпизода, когда они занимались сексом, а Гарри наблюдал за ними — но Мерлин всё ещё не чувствовал себя уютно, находясь перед взглядом Эггси полностью обнаженным при свете дня или ламп. Его смущение было напрасно — Эггси считал, что Мерлин, весь, целиком — абсолютное совершенство. Сам Анвин выглядел куда более плачевно после болезни — он очень похудел за пару месяцев и последний раз его ребра просвечивали так сильно, пожалуй, лет в четырнадцать, когда у него случился резкий скачок роста.  
Стоит признать, что за неделю ситуация немного улучшилась — и, судя по довольному изгибу губ Мерлина, это замечает не только Эггси.  
Анвин стягивает с себя последний предмет одежды и залезает в ванну — устраивается между ног Мерлина и с удовлетворённым вздохом прижимается спиной к его груди. Мерлин гладит его ладонью по животу и касается губами виска. Эггси отзывается ленивым довольным звуком, прикрывает глаза и кладёт ладони на колено Мерлина, принимаясь водить пальцами по длинному шраму, который полукругом обводит коленную чашечку. Многие шрамы на теле Мерлина он знает наизусть и может найти с закрытыми глазами, просто касаясь. На правом плече, под татуировкой, прячется шрам от ножа. Совсем рядом с ним — круглый след пулевого ранения, который повторяется с противоположной стороны руки. На запястье левой руки Мерлина красуется небольшой белый след — Эггси предупреждал, что Габриэль кусается; кажется, Мерлин не воспринимал это всерьёз — до тех пор, пока они не взялись за алгоритмические структуры, которые дались Габриэлю непросто.  
Они, конечно, справились. И теперь Мерлин точно знал, что Эггси не шутил.  
На левом боку Мерлина, в сторону спины тянется длинный след ожога. Его шрамы на ногах под прикосновениями Эггси — почти непрерывная картина. Рубцовая ткань нежная и гладкая, и в некоторых местах — на внутренней стороне бедра, на коленях и щиколотках — очень чувствительная. Он знает, что Мерлину приятно, когда он касается их. Знает, что Мерлин думает, что это не совсем нормально, и думает сам, что это в порядке вещей. У всех свои эрогенные зоны.  
\- Эггси, - бормочет Мерлин, когда Анвин скользит прикосновением от колена выше, на внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
\- Мм?  
\- Помыть тебе голову?  
\- Ты увиливаешь, но я не могу отказаться.  
Одна из главных слабостей Эггси — это ладони Мерлина и его длинные точеные пальцы. Пальцы пианиста — сложно было поверить в то, что Мерлин ни разу в жизни не прикоснулся ни к одному музыкальному инструменту. Но как эти пальцы касались Эггси.. Иногда он ловил себя на желании обвести каждый палец Мерлина языком, вылизать его руки от подушечек пальцев до запястий. Это было нездорово. Анвину было плевать.  
Он не мог отказаться от пальцев Мерлина в своих волосах и он рассыпается тихими стонами, когда пальцы мужчины мягко массируют его затылок, макушку, лоб, тщательно взбивая шампунь в пену и превращая Анвина в немыслящее желе, сгусток чистого невинного блаженства.  
\- Боже, - выстанывает он в какой-то момент, - я тебя люблю.  
Мерлин смеётся ему на ухо — тихий, бархатный звук.  
Он балует Эггси — шарит по его скальпу подушечками пальцев куда дольше, чем необходимо для мытья головы, пока наконец не протягивает одну руку за лейкой душа, которую Эггси передаёт ему и послушно откидывает голову назад. Мерлин смывает с его волос шампунь и, пока Эггси витает на волнах блаженства, принимается скользить намыленной губкой по его плечам.   
\- Ты что, меня моешь? - Интересуется Эггси.  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Мм.  
Мерлин проделывает тщательную работу с его руками, спиной, грудью. Когда мужчина, отвергнув губку, спускается ладонями к его животу, Эггси, не в силах сдержать себя, дёргает бёдрами. То, что сейчас его блаженство уже не слишком невинно, очевидно. Сила его эрекции и ярко-красный, сердитый оттенок головки члена немало удивляют самого Эггси. Не то, чтобы ему хоть капельку стыдно.  
\- Тебе действительно лучше, - заключает Мерлин.  
\- Очевидно, - соглашается Эггси.  
Мерлин соскальзывает ладонями на бока, обводит большими пальцами острые тазовые косточки, ведёт прикосновение ниже по бёдрам. Эггси выдыхает и разводит колени шире в молчаливом приглашении, но Мерлин не был бы Мерлином, если бы, переместив ладони на внутреннюю сторону бедер Эггси, не замер бы, спросив:  
\- Позволишь?  
Эггси не сдерживает сдавленного смешка.  
\- Боже, ты невероятен. Да, пожалуйста.  
Идеальные пальцы Мерлина смыкаются на его члене. Эггси кусает губу и сдавленно стонет, вжимается спиной в грудь Мерлина, впивается пальцами в его бедро. Мерлин накрывает ладонью его мошонку, сжимает в пятерне, перекатывает, гладит настойчиво точку позади. Эггси не пытается сдержать тихих беспомощных всхлипов и стонов. Мерлин торопится и жадничает — он соскучился, изголодался и это приятно. Пальцы сжимаются вокруг, несколько раз проходятся по всей длине — лениво, влажно, без нажима и с оттягом. Мерлин пропускает головку между указательным и средним пальцами — плотно и хорошо, оглаживает большим. Эггси слишком близко к оргазму, ему нужно всего немного тесного давления, тёплой тесноты этих пальцев, и сейчас он категорически против того, чтобы его дразнили. Он жадничает тоже. Поэтому он сильнее впивается пальцами в бедро мужчины и накрывает его пальцы своими, сжимая. Мерлин понимает — и слушается. Несколько быстрых, тесных движений — и Эггси кончает с длинным, сладким стоном, напрягаясь всем телом и вцепляясь в бортики ванны — так, что белеют костяшки, а потом — обмякая, лениво распластываясь по Мерлину. Он чувствует твердый и горячий член Мерлина своей поясницей, вздыхает, и говорит:  
\- Я этого не планировал.  
\- Я склонен тебе верить, - отзывается Мерлин, Эггси слышит его улыбку. - Давай доставим тебя до постели.  
\- Хорошо, - слабо соглашается Эггси.  
Мерлин споласкивает его из душа, и, когда они вылезают из ванны, заворачивает в полотенце. Эггси направляется к выходу из ванной и поворачивается у двери, задумчиво наблюдая за тем, как Мерлин, обернувший полотенце вокруг бедер, фиксирует его край у бедра.  
\- Смотри, я увидел тебя при свете дня без одежды, и ничего не произошло, - улыбается Эггси на вопросительный взгляд Мерлина.  
\- Ничего, - соглашается тот. - Просто потому, что ты достаточно тактичен. Или потому, что умеешь пялиться незаметно.  
\- Второе, - признаётся Эггси. Он приваливается к боку Мерлина, когда тот оказывается рядом, Мерлин обнимает его за плечи, открывает дверь и ведёт к лестнице. Когда они поднимаются, Эггси скидывает полотенце на пол и валится на кровать. Ловит взгляд Мерлина и хлопает по матрасу рядом с собой. - И знаешь что?  
\- Что?  
Мерлин поднимает полотенце Эггси и вешает его на перила мезонина. На кровать рядом с Эггси он ложится, не снимая полотенца с бёдер. Эггси фыркает, запускает пальцы под кромку полотенца и тянет на себя. Мерлин поддаётся — приподнимает бёдра, позволяя Эггси распахнуть полотенце и откинуть его в сторону и следя за взглядом парня. Взгляд Эггси куда дольше задерживается на его полувозбуждённом члене — Мерлина всегда забавляло, с каким восторгом Анвин смотрит на эту его часть тела, которая зарабатывала от его предыдущих партнёров исключительно испуганные взгляды. По его ногам взгляд Эггси скользит за несколько секунд — после чего мальчишка возвращается глазами к лицу Мерлина.  
Ему странно не видеть во взгляде ни следа испуга, брезгливости, хоть какого-то неприятия.  
\- Ты всё так же идеален, - улыбаясь обезоруживающе, сообщает ему Эггси.  
У Мерлина нет на это ответа. Но его и не требуется.


	12. Chapter 12

Эггси выглядел очень сонным, когда плёлся в постель, но он спокойно лежит под боком у Мерлина ровно десять минут. Потом он начинает возиться, и продолжает до тех пор, пока не притискивается задницей к члену Мерлина.  
\- Ты выглядел совершенно обессилевшим, Эггси, - бормочет Мерлин, не открывая глаз.  
\- Ну, так и есть, - отзывается Эггси. И, маленький, хитрый дьявол, вихляет задницей, назад и вверх, и Мерлину приходится поймать его за бедро. Он сжимает пальцы и тут же понимает, что это ошибка — мальчишку заводит давление.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я вполне способен потерпеть.  
\- Зачем? Я не хочу, чтобы ты терпел.  
\- Что с тобой стряслось?  
\- Мне лучше. Я чувствую. Чувствую что-то, кроме обычного «ничего» последнего месяца. Я хочу чувствовать больше.  
Мерлин вздыхает.  
\- Ты манипулятор.  
\- Прости, - в голосе Эггси — ни капли раскаяния, сплошное довольство собственной персоной. Общение с Хартом явно не пошло ему на пользу. - Меня действительно не хватит на секс, придётся это признать, - мурлычет Анвин. Он сжимает пальцы вокруг ладони Мерлина и тянет её вперёд, пока не прижимает к низу живота. - Знаешь, как развлекались в Древней Греции?  
\- Просвети меня, - с позабавленным смешком просит Мерлин.  
\- Межбедренный секс, - провозглашает Эггси. - Старшие мужчины развлекались так с младшими. Интересно, что только старший имел шанс на удовольствие. Младший был не более чем инструментом.  
\- Ты очень своенравный инструмент, Эггси.  
\- Я не переношу ситуацию на себя. Просто… просвещаю. Ты же попросил.  
Когда член проезжается между плотно сжатых бёдер, это тесно, тепло и бархатно. Должно быть, Мерлин издаёт какой-то негромкий звук одобрения, потому что Эггси мурлычет довольно:  
\- Неплохо, м?  
\- В крайней степени любопытно. Но мы запачкаем простыни.  
Эггси лениво качает бёдрами, и Мерлин не останавливает его, только вжимает подушечки пальцев в кожу внизу живота, сильно, пока не чувствует твердость лобковой кости. Он перестал быть преувеличенно осторожным некоторое время назад, после того, как Эггси раз за разом доказывал, что ему не может навредить пара жадных, импульсивных прикосновений. Что ему вредит скорее излишний контроль Мерлина над собой.  
\- Нет, - отзывается Эггси тем временем, - ты себя контролируешь. Уверен, ты в состоянии испачкать меня, а не простыни.  
Это просто невыносимо. Мальчишка невыносим — и Мерлин придавливает его к постели и скользит членом между плотно сжатых бёдер, и Эггси под ним пробирает дрожью каждый раз, когда головка члена Мерлина упирается в его мошонку. Мерлин вылизывает его шею, прикусывает кожу на плече, и стонет хрипло и низко, когда кончает после нескольких последних, рваных фрикций между ягодиц мальчишки.  
Он наваливается на Эггси всем весом, а тот поворачивает голову и улыбается довольно, сверкая на Мерлина сытым взглядом, как будто он тоже получил своё удовольствие, хотя это не так. Точнее, зная Эггси — не совсем так.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе это нравится.  
\- О, - хмыкает Эггси. - Мне нравится, когда мной пользуются в своё удовольствие. Очень. Я просто уже без сил для того, чтобы предпринимать хоть что-то в отношении своей эрекции.  
\- Ты всегда таким был?  
\- Гарри открыл эту часть моих предпочтений, - признание жжётся болью и нежностью, но поток эндорфинов приглушает боль, и выговаривать два мягких слога, которые значат неизмеримо много, оказывается приятно.  
Эггси ёрзает под Мерлином — и тот откатывается в сторону, удерживая Эггси в его прежнем положении.  
\- Тебя надо почистить.  
\- Я чувствую, - весело отзывается Эггси. - Как ты относишься к вкусу собственной спермы? - Интересуется он невинно. Слова срываются с губ прежде, чем он успевает себя остановить. Эггси закрывает глаза и прикусывает губу.  
\- Нейтрально, - хмыкает Мерлин. Он скользит ладонью с поясницы Эггси на его ягодицу и чуть оттягивает её в сторону.  
\- Я ни на что не намекаю, - торопливо сообщает Эггси. Иногда он путает берега. Это Харт обожал вылизывать его задницу и делал это так, что Анвин абсолютно терял себя. С Мерлином у них ни разу такого не было — и Эггси понимал, что это наверняка просто не привлекает мужчину. Но какого-то черта он позволил себе взболтнуть что-то подобное.  
\- Расслабься, Эггси. Я взрослый человек, помнишь? Едва ли тебе удастся склонить меня на что-то помимо моей воли.  
Эггси фыркает.  
\- Ладно, ладно. На что-то, что мне не по душе.  
\- Вот, это больше похоже на правду, - улыбается Эггси в подушку.  
\- Я могу попробовать, если ты хочешь.  
\- Только не из-за меня.  
\- Не из-за тебя, - вторит ему Мерлин. Эггси оглядывается на него хмурым, подозрительным взглядом. - Мне действительно любопытно, - уверяет Мерлин. И это так. Мерлин пробовал многое — но, в отличие от Харта, который вообще не имел тормозов и приличий, у него были границы. Подобную близость он воспринимал как что-то слишком интимное, требующее доверия. Понятно, что с его историей, которая включала в себя в основном связи на пару ночей, несколько очень неудачных попыток отношений и одного Гарри Харта, случая не представилось. Гарри имел определённые намерения, но получил твердый отказ. Кажется, даже обиделся.  
Но сейчас он с Эггси и случай более чем подходящий.  
Забавно, что мальчишка, кажется, перестаёт дышать, когда Мерлин устраивается между его ног и разводит ягодицы в стороны. Он мало удивляется тому, что его член снова заинтересованно дергается — просто от мысли о том, что он собирается делать. Он водит языком между ягодиц Эггси — аккуратно, медленно и мягко, собирая густой вкус спермы и солоноватость чужой кожи. Сам по себе акт не представляет из себя ничего особенного. То, какие звуки действия Мерлина срывают с губ Анвина — вот, что особенно. Эти маленькие отчаянные стоны, тихие сдавленные проклятия и судорожные выдохи.   
Он очищает Эггси от следов собственной спермы, но не обнаруживает в себе желания прекратить. Ложбинка между ягодиц Эггси блестит от слюны, плотное колечко мышц сжимается по языком Мерлина, когда он ведёт его длинным движением снизу вверх. Когда он накрывает его губами, обводит языком по кругу и аккуратно, на пробу толкается кончиком внутрь, Эггси не выдерживает.  
\- Черт-черт-черт, подожди, стой. Ничего такого не входило в мои планы. Дьявол.  
\- Мне остановится?  
\- Не думай даже. Но теперь я тот, кто может испачкать простыни.  
Мерлин усмехается и скользит одной ладонью на пах Эггси, чтобы сжать пальцы, обхватив головку его члена.  
Эггси получает возможность толкаться в его сжатые пальцы, Мерлин вылизывает его с прежней любопытной осторожностью, никак не ограничивая ни его толчки вперёд, ни движения назад, навстречу языку. Анвину хватает каких-то пары минут — и он кончает с полным блаженства стоном, пачкая ладонь Мерлина спермой.  
Мерлин помогает ему перевернуться на спину и Анвин смотрит на него с сытой улыбкой и дымкой удовольствия во взгляде. Ловит его руку за запястье, тянет ладонь к своим губам и медленно и тщательно облизывает свою сперму с пальцев Мерлина.  
\- Знаешь, я думал, что мы поспим, - замечает Мерлин.  
\- Я тоже. Я не мог предположить, что мне так этого не хватало, - отзывается Эггси.  
\- Оргазмов?  
\- Возможности сделать что-то грязное. Стонов. Тебя.  
\- Я никуда не исчезал.  
\- Нет. Но когда ты со мной так — это другое. Я познаю тебя иначе. Тебя так легко любить, и я думаю, что уже не смогу сильнее — и каждый раз ошибаюсь. Боже. Иди сюда. Заткни меня, пожалуйста.  
Эггси тянет Мерлина к себе и они целуются. Эггси скользит языком по бархатности языка Мерлина. Вкус его собственной спермы смешивается во вкусом мужчины. Эггси понимает, что Мерлин ощущает тот же вкус — и если бы он был способен моментально возбудиться после второго оргазма за час — это бы произошло.   
Он не может — не сможет ещё двадцать-тридцать минут и знает, что третий оргазм, если он случится, будет уже скорее мучением, чем удовольствием. Но он чувствует, как на его бедре лежит горячая тяжесть члена Мерлина и улыбается, скользя ладонью вниз и мягко сжимая пальцы под головкой.  
\- Я должен взять у тебя в рот. Хотя бы для ровного счета.  
\- Тебе незачем утруждать себя «для ровного счета».  
\- О, но я с удовольствием потружусь, - мурлычет Анвин. - Ты вовсе не против, я знаю.  
Это вне понимая Мерлина — как Эггси, будучи тридцатилетним взрослым мужчиной, умудряется проворачивать это — такое мгновенное перевоплощение в легкомысленную, сладкоголосую нимфетку, хитрого фавнёнка с шустрыми руками и сладкими речами.  
Вне его понимания и то, как ему сопротивляться.   
Он садится, опираясь спиной о подушки, и Эггси с довольной улыбкой соскальзывает ниже по простыням и устраивается между его ног. Эггси гладит Мерлина по бедру и перемещает ладонь к члену, но Мерлин качает головой, мягко отталкивает его пальцы и, улыбнувшись в ответ на обиженный взгляд, сам обхватывает свой член у основания, проводит пальцами вверх-вниз под жадным взглядом Эггси и касается головкой приоткрытых губ мальчишки.   
\- Не усердствуй, - велит Мерлин, потому что знает, что такое минет в исполнении Эггси. Мальчишка физически не может взять его в рот целиком, но это не останавливает его от попыток. Он готов задыхаться на члене, и это явно приносит ему удовольствие. Мерлин, откровенно говоря, предпочитает, чтобы все происходило немного иначе, но не отказывает Эггси, если тому хочется чувствовать головку члена Мерлина в своём горле.  
Сейчас, однако, это явно не лучшая идея. Анвину не следует толкать себя на предел возможностей в каком бы то ни было смысле. И ещё Мерлина полностью устраивает размеренный ленивый темп их ласк и он не хочет ничего форсировать.  
Эггси, конечно, дуется — выпячивает губу недовольно, но выражение недовольства сохраняется на его лице каких-то пару секунд. Потом он улыбается и аккуратно скользит губами вокруг головки Мерлина, втягивает щёки, плотно прижимается языком, вылизывает старательно — выводит спирали, скользит вверх и вниз, щекочет уздечку и отверстие уретры, и не спускает глаз с лица Мерлина.  
Мерлин скользит плотно сжатыми пальцами по стволу и очень скоро сдаётся, прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в изголовье кровати. У Эггси чрезвычайно талантливый рот, и когда он делает всё так, не торопясь и не пытаясь получить всё сразу… Это ошеломляющее по силе удовольствие.  
Эггси с довольным урчанием выпускает головку члена Мерлина изо рта, и Мерлин, приоткрыв глаза, наблюдает, как он наклоняется ниже, бросает лукавый взгляд наверх, накрывает раскрытыми губами мошонку и втягивает кожу внутрь рта, посасывает, деликатно перекатывает по языку — и Мерлин стонет, не сдерживаясь и подаваясь навстречу влажной ласке. Эггси проделывает то же самое ещё раз, после чего, мягко и без особых усилий, но под аккомпанемент негромких, но грязных звуков втягивает в рот мошонку Мерлина целиком и Мерлин на несколько секунд забывает, как дышать, а ещё — зажимает член у основания. Свободной рукой он тянется вниз, обхватывает подбородок Эггси и тянет вверх, вынуждая выпустить изо рта яйца Мерлина.  
\- Что? - Невинно спрашивает Эггси в ответ на строгий взгляд Мерлина (Мерлин уверен, что строгость эта была совсем неубедительна).  
\- Я сказал не усердствовать.  
\- Прости, - отвечает Эггси без капли раскаяния и широко улыбается сытой улыбкой. - Не хочешь продолжить?  
Мерлин усмехается и вздыхает, качает головой.  
\- Открывай рот, - говорит. Он знает, что ему сейчас не нужно много — удовольствие сжимается внизу живота, сводит бёдра, просится наружу — Мерлин способен на этот диалог только благодаря своему непомерному самообладанию.  
Эггси послушно открывает рот, высовывает язык, накрывая им зубы и нижнюю губу и мычит довольно, когда тяжесть головки скользит по языку вглубь рта. Мерлин снова начинает двигать плотно сжатыми пальцами по стволу, ладонь Эггси накрывает его мошонку — предсказуемый трюк, который всё равно становится неожиданностью — и Мерлин кончает, сжимая пальцы в волосах на затылке Эггси, оттягивая вниз и заставляя его открыть рот шире и с жадностью и похотью неожиданной для самого себя наблюдая за тем, как собственная сперма наполняет чужой рот.  
Когда последние судороги удовольствия стихают, когда Эггси, последний раз сомкнув губы вокруг головки, отстраняется, глотает и показательно облизывается, Мерлин утомлённо прикрывает глаза, и сообщает, сползая по подушкам вниз:  
\- Ты будешь моей смертью, Эггси Анвин.  
\- Очень надеюсь, что нет, - со смешком отзывается Эггси, юрко устраиваясь у него под боком и накидывая на них одеяло. - Простыни остались чистыми. Не это ли главное?  
\- Да, конечно. Только это и имеет значение, - смеётся Мерлин.  
Они засыпают. И, утомлённые, спят до позднего вечера.  
Эггси мог бы проспать до следующего утра, если бы Мерлин не разбудил его, настояв на том, что ему нужно поужинать.  
Они едят прямо в постели — Мерлин приносит поднос с порезанными фруктами, сыром, теплым сидром со специями. Эггси едва не мурлычет от удовольствия, отпивая из кружки.  
\- Боже, - говорит он, - наверное, рай — он примерно такой.  
Мерлин посмеивается и целует его в макушку.   
\- Я был бы не против, - говорит он.  
***  
С того дня Эггси чувствует в себе силы и начинает тихую битву за самого себя. Он борется за себя с апатией и бесполезными сожалениями, с чувством вины и бесплотной, но очень настойчивой тоской по Гарри.  
Битва нелегка и преимущество не всегда на стороне Эггси. Но в большинстве случаев он, всё же, остаётся победителем.  
Ферма оказывается прекрасным местом для избавления от хандры, а все её обитатели — верными помощниками в этом деле. Он знакомится со всеми лошадьми, и очень удивляется, когда обнаруживает в одном из денников совсем не лошадей. Раньше их тут не было.  
\- Это… - Эггси выуживает из воспоминаний рассказ Муни и Дейзи о школьном походе в зоопарк и сопровождающие рассказ картинки. - Ламы? - Предполагает он. Из денника на него смотрят два длинношеих существа — бежевое и черное.  
\- Альпаки, - поправляет его Мейв, которая тут же, запрягает одну из лошадей, пока Мерлин воюет с Люцифером за лидерство упрямств.   
\- Альпаки, - повторяет Эггси. - И что вы с ними делаете?  
\- Заботимся и выгуливаем по лужайкам. Они достались нам из контактного зоопарка, - мрачно поясняет Мейв. Эггси уже знает, все кролики — выходцы из подобных мест. Как и треть куриц, часть коз, три миниатюрные свинки, от которых Эггси в восторге, так сказать, совершенно свинячьем. - Они жили с овцами какое-то время, пока мы не освободили им местечко от хлама, который тут лежал.  
\- Они очаровательны. Их можно гладить?  
\- Можно. Но сейчас ты берёшь поводья и прыгаешь в седло.  
\- Чего? Нет, нет. Вы двое меня не заставите.  
\- Это самая спокойная кобыла на свете, Эггси. Главное — не паникуй.  
Эггси фыркает. Легко сказать. Но вообще-то, именно с этой лошадью у них сложились тёплые отношения. Он тайком скармливал ей горы моркови.  
\- Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что ты её прикармливаешь? - Усмехается Мейв.  
\- Ничего я такого не делаю!  
\- Эггси, не пытайся отрицать вину, когда она очевидна. Можешь попасть в неприятности, - предостерегает Мерлин, не поворачиваясь от Люцифера.  
Эггси слышит, что он улыбается — и показывает ему язык.  
Потом вздыхает, и берёт поводья из протянутой руки Мейв.  
\- Ей не будет тяжело?  
\- Будь спокоен. Не дергай поводья. Не кричи. Вы будете в порядке.  
Мерлин помогает ему сесть в седло. Мейв рассказывает, как следует управлять подобным «транспортом». Мерлин появляется рядом с ним — уже на переступающем копытами Люцифере.   
\- Всё, вперёд, - командует Мейв и хлопает лошадь Эггси по боку позади него.  
\- О боже. Она идёт, - в ужасе говорит Эггси.  
Мерлин рядом с ним весело смеётся. Подлец.  
Время от времени Эггси помогает Финли на кухне — честь, которую не так просто заслужить, по словам окружающих. Но Эггси — всего лишь скромный оруженосец этого кухонного рыцаря, ему позволено резать овощи, иногда мешать ароматное варево, да развлекать Финли болтовнёй. Но он вовсе не против своего положения. Он им откровенно наслаждается — Финли весел, остроумен и болтлив не меньше, чем Эггси. Он проводит ему экскурсию по своей вотчине — показывает, где они готовят сыр и где он созревает, показывает бочки с сидром, важно вещает, что их сыр популярен среди деятелей высокой кухни.  
\- И всё это, конечно, его заслуга, - тянет Мейв, возникшая в кухне как раз в процессе монолога Финли. - Твои уши ещё не свернулись в трубочку от его болтовни?  
\- Вовсе нет, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Этого я не говорил! - Возмущается Финли и подходит к матери, чтобы обнять её за плечи. - Мисс Локхарт собирает самые разные породы коров, коз и овец, ухаживает за ними лучше, чем за мной в детстве и кормит вкусной травой и сеном.  
Мейв весело усмехается.  
\- Опять неверно. Я почти ничего не делаю.  
\- Ага, как же, - фыркает Финли.  
Он получает тычок в бок, но Эггси склонен согласиться. Да, на ферме есть другие работники, но Мейв работала без устали, следила за всем, что происходит, была в курсе всех проблем и нужд. Около пяти утра начинался её рабочий день, и заканчивался обычно около девяти вечера. И так каждый день. Без выходных. Очевидно, что она вкладывала много сил в ферму. И кроме этого она ещё не прекращала работать ветеринаром — могла уехать среди ночи по срочному вызову, пару раз в неделю по полдня принимала своих пациентов в городе.  
Но он ничего не говорит, чтобы не получить подзатыльник или тычок в бок.  
Однажды они втроём — Эггси, Мерлин и Финли затевают спонтанную поездку в Эдинбург.  
\- Ты бывал в городе до этого? - Спрашивает у Эггси Финли.  
Эггси задумчиво хмурится.  
\- Честно говоря, я не уверен, - наконец отвечает он.  
Финли смотрит на него в недоумении.  
\- Спроси меня, когда мы там окажемся.  
Следуя указаниям Финли, Мерлин доезжает до территории университета и паркует машину на полупустой парковке. Если не принимать во внимание морось, под которую они выходят из машины, погода приятная — за скромными тучами видно достаточно голубого неба, чтобы испытывать чувство оптимизма по поводу предстоящей прогулки. Кое-где сквозь серые пористые края туч пробивается солнце.  
\- Ну что, ты хочешь скучную лекцию, или пойдём на кладбище? - С энтузиазмом интересуется Финли, откидывая со лба непослушный вихор и поправляя очки на носу.  
\- Ты умеешь скучно? - Улыбается Эггси.   
Эггси знает, что Финли — архитектор. Он не знаком с подробностями, но почему-то его кажется, что скучное перечисление популярных фактов — не его конёк.  
\- М-да. Ты прав. Значит, на кладбище?  
Эггси пожимает плечами и кивает. Финли улыбается и поворачивается на пятках, жестом веля идти за ним.  
\- Какой именно ты архитектор, Финли? - Интересуется Эггси. Он идёт, взяв Мерлина под руку, и глазеет по сторонам. Эггси нравится то, что он видит — улицы скрупулёзно выровнены в высоту, словно по линейке, дома пестрят оттенками песчаника — охряным, сероватым, бежевым, серо-зелёным. Сперва у Эггси немного рябит в глазах, но вскоре он привыкает. Порой они сворачивают за угол, и в глаза сразу бросается собор, вызывающе-заметный в ровном ряду домов.  
\- Талантливый, - сверкнув в сторону Эггси веселым взглядом и довольной улыбкой, отзывается Финли. Мерлин тихо фыркает и качает головой.  
\- И очень скромный, - добавляет он.  
\- Что? Я и правда совсем неплох.  
\- Этого я не отрицал. Может, ответишь на вопрос нормально?  
\- Ох, иди ты. Не пытайся меня воспитывать, мне тридцать шесть… Почти тридцать семь!  
\- Не пытался бы, если бы ты не вёл себя, как самодовольный засранец.  
Эггси изо всех сил сдерживает смех, но на последней реплике Мерлина сдаётся. Сдавленное хихиканье перерастает в смех, который заканчивается кашлем.  
\- Нормально, со мной всё нормально, - отмахивается Эггси на обеспокоенный взгляд Мерлина. Да и Финли тоже. Видимо, его кашель всё ещё довольно пугающий. - Ну так?  
\- Реставратор, - отвечает Финли.  
\- Ох. Прости.  
\- За что?  
\- Я думал, ты проектируешь жилые дома и бизнес-центры, - невинно говорит Эггси.  
Он добивается желаемого эффекта — Финли смотрит на него гневным взглядом.  
\- Как я мог знать? - Невинно пожимает плечами Эггси.  
\- Как хорошо, что мы дошли до кладбища, - хмыкает Мерлин. - Здесь мы тебя и закопаем, мой милый.  
\- Тащи лопату, - мрачно отзывается Финли. Он всё ещё хмурится, засунув руки в карманы толстовки и Эггси примирительно гладит его между лопаток.   
\- Ну не хмурься. Лучше расскажи нам про кладбище.  
\- Ладно уж. Так и быть, - снисходительно отзывается Финли.  
Он рассказывает не только про кладбище, но и про прилегающую церковь, и школу. Школа, окна которой выходят на старое кладбище — может ли быть что-то более философское? Прибавив к своему рассказу пару баек про призраков и поведав о том случае, когда пара парней забрались в склеп, позаимствовали у какого-то ранее высокопоставленного скелета череп и играли им в футбол, за чем и были пойманы, Финли ведёт их дальше.  
\- Мы идём туда? - Указав в сторону виднеющегося на холме замка, с надеждой уточняет Эггси.  
\- Туда, - кивает Финли.  
\- А что ты преподаёшь? - Решает продолжить прерванную тему Эггси, когда они поднимаются на холм.  
\- Учу студентов, что нужно делать, чтобы не помогать этому парню на небе обрушивать потолки церквей на головы своих последователей. И как случайно не превратить Пантеон в Голубую мечеть, а мечеть в… - он задумчиво мычит пару секунд и поводит ладонью в воздухе, - в Ковент-Гарден.  
Эггси улыбается однобоко и кивает. Ему нравится чувство юмора Финли. Ему вообще нравится Финли — весь целиком. А Мерлин явно получает удовольствие от осознания того факта, что они двое нашли общий язык. И это тоже радует Эггси, потому что ещё ему нравится быть источником положительных эмоций для Мерлина, приносить ему удовольствие.  
\- Ты занимаешься только теорией?  
Финли лишь со скромным видом отрицательно качает головой. И загадочно молчит.  
\- Ох, ну брось.  
\- Ничего особенного на моём счету нет. Участвовал в приведении в приличный вид пары местных замков, в реставрации соборов. Ещё была мечеть в Пакистане, дворцы в португальской Синтре… Приходится работать с огромным количеством людей, порой это напоминает чертов Вавилон даже в пределах нашего славного острова. И со мной не всегда легко сработаться, так что меня приглашают только те, с кем мы друг другу по душе.  
\- Странно, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
\- Что? - Спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Что Финли не распускает свой павлиний хвост.  
На это Финли отвечает, показав Мерлину язык. Они уже на холме, у замка, и отсюда открывается прекрасный вид на город. Они останавливаются у края площади, город — перед ними, замок у них за спиной и Эггси вздыхает с улыбкой.  
\- Красиво. Единственная возвышенность в Лондоне - тот парк с озерами у Кэмдена.  
\- Лондон вообще страшненький, - пожимает плечами Финли.  
Теперь Эггси показывает язык ему.  
\- Так вот. О чем это ты, Мерлин?  
Мерлин смотрит на Финли. Эггси — тоже.  
\- Это не бог весть что, - отмахивается Финли. - Я спорю с ними так, что уверен — осенью меня не вызовут обратно и я останусь в Эдинбурге и буду спокойно читать лекции.  
\- Вы просто меня убиваете! - Заявляет Эггси, для пущего эффекта вскинув руки вверх.  
Финли, конечно, не какой-то высокомерный самолюбивый индюк, который думает, что всё знает. За пару недель их общения Эггси успел это понять и знает, что эта линия поведения, которую он взял сегодня — не более чем маска; легкомысленное дурачество, призванное развлечь себя и повеселить собеседника и отлично служащее своей цели. Ещё это — средство борьбы с собственной застенчивостью, которым Финли овладел в совершенстве. Эггси уверен, он может обвести вокруг пальца почти любого, этой своей веселой улыбкой и беспрерывным потоком болтовни сбить со следа, убедить, что он — не из робкого десятка.   
Но Эггси хорошо понимает людей, и он видел Финли в его привычной среде обитания, в доме его семьи, окруженным людьми, которых он хорошо знает. На самом деле, брат Мерлина — скромный и застенчивый. Да, он получает искреннее удовольствие от общения, но ещё он постоянно теребил прядь волос на затылке, край фартука или дужку очков, когда они разговаривали один на один первое время. Он смущённо улыбается и опускает глаза, когда кто-то хвалит его готовку при всех и все подхватывают похвалы. Он склонен утверждать, что не сделал ничего особенного, что бы он на самом деле ни сделал.  
Они с Мерлином разные, очень разные, и всё же — в главном они оказываются очень похожи, и Эггси испытывает к Финли ту же тихую нежность, какую испытывает к Мерлину — просто немного другого сорта, такую, что не подразумевает любви.  
\- Ну же, - Эггси смыкает пальцы вокруг запястья Финли и легонько треплет его руку. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я взорвался от любопытства, да? Это будет на твоей совести. Трое детей останутся сиротами.  
Финли фыркает.  
\- Нтрдм, - бурчит он.  
\- Что? Ничего не понял.  
Вздох. Ещё раз, громче и четче:  
\- Нотр Дам.  
\- Тот, что в Париже?   
\- Тот.  
\- Он же сгорел.  
Выразительный взгляд с приподнятой бровью.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- А. А-а-а! Серьёзно? Ты реставрируешь Нотр Дам?  
\- Я в числе тех, кто делает это. По крайней мере, был.  
Мерлин смотрит на Финли с нежной улыбкой гордого старшего брата.  
\- И это твоё «ничего особенного»?  
\- Ох, отстаньте, - бурчит Финли смущенно. - Пошли, я расскажу тебе про замок.  
Эггси послушно направляется за парнем, взяв Мерлина за руку.   
Когда они спускаются с холма, на котором стоит замок, Финли вспоминает о том, что должен был спросить у Эггси.  
\- Ну так что? Ты вспомнил, бывал ли здесь?  
Они проходят мимо памятника Вальтеру Скотту и Эггси вспоминает. И начинает смеяться.  
Мерлин и Финли смотрят на Эггси с одинаковой степенью недоумения.  
\- Да, да, я приезжал сюда раньше. Проблема в том, что я был под кайфом и почти ничего не помню.  
\- Ох, как интересно. Бурная молодость? - Весело спрашивает Финли.  
\- Да. И до крайности познавательный её период, в который я активно знакомился с лёгкими наркотиками. Практически единственное четкое пятно в моих воспоминаниях — как я среди ночи громко рассказывал чьи-то стихи памятнику Вальтера Скотта, - Эггси хмурится и трёт бровь. - Йейтс. Я декламировал Вальтеру Скотту Йейтса, - заключает Эггси, поcмеиваясь. - O heart the winds have shaken, the unappeasable host is comelier than candles at Mother Mary’s feet, - бормочет он конец стихотворения. О Йейтса можно легко сломать не только язык, но и мозги, но Эггси всегда ценил его творчество.  
Память оживает. За воспоминанием о том, как он, стоя под дождём и широко раскинув руки, пересказывал каменному памятнику строки знаменитого ирландца, о покорности людей перед религией и собственном желании большего, следует другое — поднимается лениво из дымки лет и дурмана химических формул, которые тогда были в организме Эггси.  
За прошедшие годы память истончилась — слишком много событий и перемен происходит в жизни того из двух, кто остаётся жить. Он уже плохо помнил голос Джима, и забыл бы его лицо, если бы не фотографии. Он забыл, как ощущались прикосновения Джима на его обнаженной коже и что чувствовал Эггси, когда пропускал его длинные волосы между своих пальцев. Он не помнил даже того, что он чувствовал, когда они в первый раз поцеловались.  
Но горечь, обида и тоска — они исчезли тоже. Любовь, однако, осталась там же и осталась прежней — ничуть не выцвела, не пошла трещинами. Жила в Эггси рядом с теми воспоминаниями, что ему остались - о глазах Джима, о его смехе, о длинных пальцах, скользящих по клавишам, о запахе его кожи.   
Эггси помнит, как Джим смеялся над его маленьким спектаклем тогда.  
И — вспоминает ещё кое-что. На исходе всё той же ночи, под занимающимся рассветом — они уже встретились с остальными и все вместе шли к трейлерам с планом поспать немного и отправится дальше — Джим вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, схватил его за руку и потянул на себя. Эггси запинается о собственные неверные ноги, но Джим ловит его, ни на йоту не растеряв этой своей кошачьей ловкости и грации, и прижимает к себе, одна ладонь — в заднем кармане джинсов Эггси, другая — на его ладони, пальцы переплетены. Он начинает лениво мурлыкать себе под нос какую-то мелодию — и кружит Эггси по пустынной улице, между серых домов, в окнах которых отражается мягкие краски рассвета.  
\- Если ты всё-таки добьёшься своего и нарвёшься на драку, мы будем стоять и смотреть, как тебя бьют, обещаю, - говорит ему Алиса.  
Джим, конечно же, только смеётся в ответ и наклоняется, и целует Эггси.  
Он не сопротивляется.  
Если нужно, он будет драться за Джима до последнего вдоха.  
Воспоминание проносится в мыслях Эггси и дышать становится неожиданно трудно. Это воспоминание из тех, что, забытые совершенно, неожиданно встают перед глазами до пугающего четко. Видимо, у него что-то не то с лицом, потому что когда кто-то — Мерлин или Финли — окликает его по имени, он возвращается в реальность и она встречает его двумя обеспокоенными взглядами глаз одинакового цвета.  
\- Похоже, я вспомнил кое-что ещё, - заключает Эггси.  
\- Что-то не очень хорошее? - Уточняет Финли.  
\- Почему ты так решил? - Удивляется Эггси. Ладонь Мерлина лежит на его шее сзади, он легко массирует кожу у основания шеи и Эггси расслабляется под весом и давлением прикосновения.  
\- Потому что ты выглядел так, будто увидел призрака.  
Эггси улыбается уголком губ.  
\- Ну, что-то вроде того. Я был здесь с парнем, который был моей первой любовью. Он разбился на мотоцикле несколько лет назад, - рассказывает Эггси.  
Произносить эти слова вслух со временем стало легче. Вспоминать о Джиме, рассказывать о историях, в которые они влипали вместе было не только легко. Это было приятно. Эггси не переставал удивляться тому, как всё меняется с течением времени.  
\- Он был придурком, или стоит сказать, что мне жаль? - неуверенно уточняет Финли.  
Они возобновляют движение, не спеша двигаясь в сторону следующей локации.  
Эггси широко улыбается.  
\- Он был придурком, определённо. Это не делало его хуже. И я пережил это.  
\- Что ж, хорошо. Тогда у меня следующий вопрос к тебе.  
\- Да?  
\- Если ты гей, откуда у тебя трое… ладно, двое детей.  
\- Финли, - фыркает Мерлин, покачав головой. - Манеры.  
\- Что?! Мы почти семья!  
Эггси снова смеётся. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз столько смеялся.  
\- Бывшая жена родила мне детей. Это были… необычные отношения.  
В процессе их болтовни за готовкой Эггси рассказывал Финли многое про его семью и жизнь в Марокко, без устали болтал о детях, но — он понимает это только сейчас — мастерски обходил стороной темы, которые бы касались его брака.  
\- И я почему-то о них умалчивал, - заключает он. - Мы рано поженились, быстро завели двух детей, выросли и обзавелись набором совсем разных ценностей — и мирно разошлись.  
\- То есть, ты би?  
\- Наверное. Я не знаю. Это важно?  
\- Нет, не особенно. Просто мне любопытно.  
\- Раз так, - мстительно ухмыляется Эггси. - Что ты скажешь насчет себя?  
\- Я не ограничиваю себя рамками половой принадлежности партнёров.  
\- Как и рамками приличия, - со смешком добавляет Мерлин.  
\- Я всего лишь умею веселиться! Не все такие зануды, как ты.  
Эггси возражает прежде, чем может себя остановить:  
\- Ты чего-то не знаешь о своём брате.  
\- Ты просто по уши в него влюблён, вот и не замечаешь его невероятного занудства, - пикирует Финли.  
\- Можно я ему скажу? - Спрашивает Эггси у Мерлина. - Он, видимо, не знает, да?  
Мерлин пожимает плечами.  
\- Не знаю чего?  
\- Может, подождём? - Предлагает Мерлин. - Есть шанс, что он взорвётся от любопытства.  
Финли задыхается в негодовании. Эггси смеётся.  
\- Ну ладно тебе, Мерлин. Не будь таким, - примиряюще говорит он.  
\- Хорошо. Говори, что считаешь нужным.  
\- Твой скучный брат больше полугода был вовлечен в полиаморные отношения.  
\- Что? С кем?  
\- Со мной и ещё одним типом. Когда мы начали встречаться, я уже был вместе с этим типом… назовём его Гарри, которого он тоже знал…   
\- Подожди… тот Гарри, который как-то связан с железными дорогами, на которого ты работал после службы?  
\- Тот, - подтверждает Мерлин.  
Финли присвистывает.  
\- Но почему «был»?  
\- Потому что у меня с Гарри явные проблемы в отношениях.  
\- Поэтому ты выглядел так, будто встретил дементора в первую неделю здесь?  
\- Точно, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Но тебе явно лучше, - заключает Финли.  
Эггси согласно кивает.  
Они добираются до Холирудского парка, а потом ещё пару часов весьма бесцельно слоняются по городу. Потом идут в паб недалеко от университета, заказывают себе поздний обед или ранний ужин, и решают ехать обратно.  
По пути к машине Эггси предлагает:  
\- Может, я поведу?  
За этим следует зевок.  
\- Давай я сяду за руль, мы доедем до выезда из говора — и если ты не заснёшь, то поменяемся.  
\- Разумно, - соглашается Эггси.  
Он засыпает спустя пять минут после того, как машина выезжает с парковки.  
***  
\- Я не хочу уезжать, - вздыхает Эггси.  
Они в конюшне. Мерлин чистит Люцифера, который стоит в проходе, привязанный на развязки. Эггси стоит чуть поодаль, прислонившись плечом к внешней стене денника и гладит по носу жеребёнка, который стоит внутри.   
Мерлин отвлекается, чтобы взглянуть на него — и конь тут же пользуется этим, поворачивает голову и пихает его носом в плечо. Мерлин отталкивает от себя его морду. Эггси улыбается. Он всё ещё опасался подходить близко к этому зверю, но перестал бояться, что в один прекрасный день конь расправится с Мерлином. Их отношения выглядели довольно гармоничными и Эггси нравилось за ними наблюдать.  
\- Давай останемся.  
\- Так просто?  
Мерлин пожимает плечами.  
\- Я должен буду больше времени уделять работе, и меня серьёзно тревожит мысль о том, чтобы оставлять собак лишь в обществе приходящего два раза в день чужого человека ещё на три-четыре недели, но в остальном не вижу причин, почему мы не можем остаться.  
\- Я чувствую себя хорошо, но мне нужно на плановое обследование. Пропускать его после запущенной пневмонии будет не слишком разумно даже для меня.  
\- Рад слышать, - хмыкает Мерлин. - Что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Съездим в Лондон на пару дней, возьмём с собой собак и вернёмся?   
Мерлин с задумчивым видом пару раз проводит щёткой по боку Люцифера, после чего кивает. Эггси широко улыбается, довольный.  
Узнав о их планах, Финли высказывает желание к ним присоединиться.  
\- И кто поедет на заднем сидении с собаками на обратном пути? - С улыбкой интересуется Мерлин.  
\- Вообще-то… мы можем взять мою машину. Она больше, собак и вовсе можно будет посадить назад, в багажник.  
\- Тебе не жалко машину?  
\- Машина нужна, чтобы ездить на ней, а не для того чтобы её беречь, - занудным тоном говорит Эггси.  
\- Как скажешь, - покоряется Мерлин.  
На этот раз Эггси проводит за рулем большую часть дороги. Он немного волнуется из-за предстоящего визита ко врачу, а вождение привычно успокаивает. Разговор, лениво развивающийся в дороге, в конце концов не оставляет волнению шансов.  
Приехав в Лондон под вечер и подвергшись восторженному облизыванию со стороны Дану и Курта, они сталкиваются с проблемой распределения людей по домам. В доме Эггси более чем достаточно кроватей, но везти туда собак — сомнительная идея, в доме Мерлина — всего одна кровать, и Эггси не хочет ехать к себе и проводить в одиночестве две ночи. Он предпочитает не оставаться один на один с собой по ночам — почему-то кажется, что прежняя меланхолия обрушиться на него с новой силой.  
\- Я просто могу лечь на диване, - объявляет Финли. Он разглядывает гостиную Мерлина. Эггси подозревает, что он никогда не был в доме брата. - У тебя в доме достаточно толстые стены? Не хочу слышать, чем вы занимаетесь по ночам.  
У Эггси вырывается шокированный смешок. Мерлин хмыкает и качает головой.  
\- Финли. У Эггси трое детей. Думаешь, мы не умеем заниматься сексом тихо?  
\- Хм. Действительно, - задумчиво тянет Финли.  
\- Заткнитесь оба! - Со смехом велит Эггси.  
\- У меня другое предложение, - неуверенно начинает Мерлин.  
Эггси вопросительно поднимает брови.  
\- Я могу остаться здесь, а ты возьмёшь Финли к себе. Если никто не против.  
Первый порыв Эггси — нахмурится, да посильнее. Потом он напоминает себе о том, что это он неделю почти безвылазно торчал в их временном пристанище на ферме в полном одиночестве, да и потом, в течение времени, периодически прятался от социума.  
Мерлин же почти не оказывался в одиночестве с тех пор, как Эггси выписали из больницы и Гарри решил, что ему нужен его «перерыв». Совершенно естественно то, что он хочет немного тишины и покоя. Поэтому Эггси не хмурится. Он улыбается и кивает.  
\- Если Финли не против.  
\- Я сделаю, как вы скажете.  
\- Беспрецедентная покорность, - качает головой Мерлин в притворном удивлении.  
Они решают действовать согласно этому плану. Спустя час Финли уже бродит по владениям Эггси, и усиленно вертит головой, смотря вокруг.  
Он останавливается у полок в гостиной, который заставлены фотографиями в рамках и безделушками.  
\- О. Это тот самый Гарри, правда? И твои дочери?  
\- Дочь и сестра, - поправляет Эггси автоматически. - И он, да.  
\- То есть, у вас с ним не всё кончено?  
\- Почему ты так решил?  
\- Ты не вырезал его голову с фотографии.  
Эггси отвечает на это с мрачным смешком.  
\- В тех отношениях я ничего не решаю. Он делает, что ему вздумается.  
Финли смотрит на него — неожиданно внимательно, так, что Эггси становится неуютно под этим взглядом.  
\- Поэтому я избегаю серьёзных отношений. Любовь — хреновая штука.  
\- Во всём есть свои плюсы.  
\- М-да? Какие например?  
\- Не может быть, чтобы ты не влюблялся ни разу в жизни.  
\- Ну… может быть и влюблялся. Это не было приятно.  
\- И ты решил, что это не твоё?  
\- Точно.  
\- Глупо.  
Финли фыркает на него в ответ.  
\- Серьёзно, Финли. Попробуй как-нибудь.  
\- Ты будешь первым, кто узнает, если я вдруг заскучаю настолько, что решусь на это.  
\- Сочту за честь, - церемонно отзывается Эггси и они оба смеются.  
На этом они закрывают не слишком приятную тему.  
На ночь Эггси отдаёт свою спальню во владения Финли, а сам уходит спать в комнату девочек. Спится ему не очень хорошо. Треть ночи он ворочается в постели, треть — спит, и треть лежит, уставившись на номер Гарри на экране телефона. На изображение контакта Эггси поставил фотографию, тайком сделанную в офисе Гарри. Он, подперев подбородок рукой, в съехавших на кончик носа очках сидит над какими-то чертежами. Гарри наверняка не знает о существовании этой фотографии, как не знает о существовании ещё пары десятков ей подобных, сделанных тайком.  
Эггси не звонит ему. И не пишет какую-нибудь глупость.   
Вместо этого он встаёт, идёт в душ и спускается на кухню, занимая себя приготовлением блинчиков из купленных накануне вечером ингредиентов. Позже, накормив завтраком заспанного лохматого Финли, он оставляет ему ключи от дома и едет в больницу. Он проводит в путешествиях из кабинета в кабинет пару часов и, выбравшись на свободу, не пахнущую антисептиком, звонит Рокси.  
\- Привет, деревенщина, - бодро приветствует его девушка.  
\- Я в Лондоне, - сообщает ей Эггси. - До завтрашнего утра.  
\- Что ж, придётся с тобой пообедать.  
Эггси улыбается.  
\- Похоже, придётся, - соглашается он. - Я могу за тобой заехать.  
Пауза затягивается лишь на пару секунд. К счастью, Рокси не уточняет, уверен ли он. Потому что ответ нет.   
\- Окей. Звони, как будешь подъезжать.  
Их обед затягивается на добрых пару часов. Когда они прощаются, Эггси уже не чувствует себя таким потерянным, как с утра. Вечером звонит его врач — сообщить, что в целом его восстановление протекает как положено, назначить новый список лекарств и витаминов и ещё раз повторить, что ему не следует усердствовать, когда дело касается работы и физических нагрузок.  
Эггси кивает и прилежно угукает на протяжении всего разговора.  
Вечером он поддаётся воле Финли и они ужинают в самом странном заведении, в каком Эггси приходилось бывать. Он в некотором недоумении, но Финли выглядит невероятно довольным, а еда — вкусная, несмотря на то, что вид у неё такой, что догадаться, что ты ешь, невозможно, пока не попробуешь. Они заканчивают вечер походом в кино и всю дорогу до дома болтают с Мерлином по громкой связи в машине. Когда они приезжают, Эггси переводит вызов в обычный режим на телефон и они договариваются о том, во сколько им стоит выехать завтра. После Эггси отчитывается Мерлину о результатах похода к врачу, они желают друг другу спокойной ночи... и болтают ещё полчаса.  
На следующий вечер они возвращаются на ферму и Эггси чувствует, как ему становится легче. Это немного пугает - что, если подзуживания Рокси правдивы, он сросся с существованием на ферме и не сможет теперь влачить нелегкое существование в мегаполисе? Мысль ужасна, потому что даже если он не сможет, ему придётся — ещё по крайней мере десять лет, пока дети не вырастут.  
Он приступает к по-настоящему активным поискам работы. Это приводит к возвращению хандры и тревожности, и ещё — к бессоннице. В его поле деятельности не так много предложений, которые бы отвечали сразу двум критериям — чтобы работа не была смертельно скучной и за неё хорошо платили. Точнее, таких предложений не было вообще. Всегда было или одно, или другое.   
Эггси понимал, что в своей ситуации он должен выбирать деньги. Но мысль о том, что ему предстоит годы и годы и годы переводить чертовы контракты и сидеть на переговорах, где один и тот же круг людей обсуждает один и тот же круг вопросов, приводила его в ужас. Он с благоговением вспоминал свою жизнь в Марокко. Переводить книги (пусть и не всегда высокой художественной ценности) и обнаруживать себя на самых разных переговорах, ловко лавировать в потоках марокканской бюрократии, которая сочеталась с ленивой праздностью мароканцев, ловить на себе бесконечные недоуменные взгляды из-за слишком марокканского поведения и слишком европейской внешности было захватывающим приключением, а не работой. По счастью, болтливость, пронырливость и знание пары-тройки языков вместе оказались финансово-выгодной комбинацией.  
То, что мог предложить ему Лондон… Не вызывало ничего, кроме тоски.  
Эггси, которому удалось набраться сил за предыдущий месяц, пытался отвлечься от тяжелых дум весьма прозаичными способами. В том числе - много, очень много занимался сексом.  
Мерлин не задаёт вопросов в первую неделю. Эггси любит секс, нет ничего удивительного в том, что он ведет себя так после нескольких месяцев почти полного воздержания. Однако что-то подсказывает ему, что дело не только в этом. Инстинктивное чутьё, которого у него никогда не было, когда дело касалось людских эмоций, вдруг пробуждается — и не даёт покоя. И когда Анвин — растрёпанный, с припухшими от поцелуев губами и несколько расфокусированным шальным взглядом тянется за ещё одним яростным поцелуем (потому что помимо прочего он отчаянно провоцирует Мерлина на жесткость, опасно граничащую с грубостью), Мерлин кладёт ладонь ему на шею, сжимает пальцы — аккуратно, но ощутимо, и интересуется:  
\- Эггси, в чем дело?  
Сперва Анвин довольно урчит. Мерлин чувствует вибрацию в его горле подушечками пальцев, вжатыми в кожу. Потом — когда понимает, что Мерлин удерживает его на месте и не собирается сокращать расстояние между ними сам — начинает хмурится. И, наконец, когда Мерлин задаёт вопрос, недовольно фыркает:  
\- А в чем дело? - Легкомысленным эхом отзывается он и получает в ответ выразительный взгляд. Требовательный взгляд, какими Мерлин обычно его не награждает. Наверное, странно, что Анвина это заводит.  
Невероятно обидно, что прямо сейчас, в этот прекрасный момент, Мерлин, похоже, действительно серьёзно настроен на чертов разговор.  
\- Серьёзно? Сейчас? - Вздыхает Эггси безнадёжно.  
\- Боюсь, что да. Я бы хотел знать, что у тебя в голове. Возможно, я могу помочь тебе не только сексом три раза в день. Что, честно сказать, немного утомительно.  
Мерлин перестаёт сжимать пальцы на его шее. Скользит ладонью по плечу, тянет к себе, привлекает в объятия. Эггси поддаётся и с мягким смешком устраивается в кольце рук мужчины.   
\- Брось жаловаться, случается такое, что мы даже не занимаемся пенетративным сексом.  
\- Потому что из нас двоих я ещё в своём уме. И не переводи тему.  
\- Потом мы займёмся сексом?  
\- Может быть.  
\- Ну уж нет. Так не пойдёт.  
\- Ладно, - со смешком выдыхает Мерлин. - Займёмся.  
\- Хорошо. Я запомнил, что ты обещал.  
\- Так в чем дело?  
Эггси вздыхает.  
\- Взрослая жизнь — полное дерьмо, - провозглашает он. - Я должен найти такую работу, которая обеспечит меня средствами достаточными, чтобы хватало на трёх детей и выплаты за дом. Работа есть. И я уверен, что если я захочу, я получу её без проблем, потому что я хорош. Но я не хочу…  
В итоге Эггси выкладывает Мерлину все мысли, которые крутились в его голове уже с десяток дней. Когда он замолкает, то наконец замечает что Мерлин ласково перебирает пальцами волосы на его затылке.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что твоя проблема решается до смешного просто? - Мягко интересуется он со вздохом. Вздох получается тяжелым — потому что у Эггси есть принципы, в соблюдении которых он до глупого непреклонен. Вроде его финансовой независимости. Харту удавалось покрывать кое-какие семейные расходы Эггси — а именно занятия Муни в театральной студии и новую няню детей, но он добивался этого манипуляциями и обманом. Для Мерлина такой способ не был предпочтителен.  
\- М-да? Как же?  
\- Наши отношения весьма серьёзны, не так ли?  
Эггси, бросив на него быстрый подозрительный взгляд, медленно кивает.  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Можно сказать, что мы — семья?  
На этот раз пауза длится немного дольше, но в итоге Эггси кивает ещё раз.   
\- Я в состоянии обеспечивать семью. Для этого мне не нужно ничего менять в моей жизни или работе. Тебе вовсе не обязательно ставить приоритетом финансовую часть вопроса при поисках работы.   
Эггси, конечно, фыркает.   
\- Нет, ты не будешь содержать меня и троих детей.  
\- Не могу сказать, что я ожидал другого ответа. Но почему ты так резко против этого?  
\- Потому что.  
Мерлин посылает ему не впечатлённый взгляд. Эггси вздыхает.  
\- Потому что может случится что угодно. Потому что хоть мы и «семья» - мы не она, и мы можем разойтись в любой момент, из-за сущей глупости или чего-то серьёзного. Харт, как ты мог заметить, исчез из моей жизни в мгновение ока — и бесследно. И я понятия не имею, чего мне ждать от нового учебного года — может, мне нужно готовится объяснять Муни, почему она больше не будет ходить на занятия, от которых она без ума.  
Мерлин хмыкает.  
\- Милый… похоже, ты не слишком хорошо знаешь эту сторону характера Гарри. Не переживай об этом.  
\- Потому что?  
\- Потому что он всегда выполняет финансовые обязательства, которые взял на себя по своей воле. Как и я.  
Эггси хмурится.  
\- Предположим, я могу заставить себя смирится с тем, что он, не присутствуя в моей жизни, платит за одно занятие одного ребёнка. Я не буду мирится с тем, что, если мы разойдёмся, ты будешь покрывать большую часть наших трат. Потому что ты не обязан будешь этого делать, а я не должен буду этого принимать.  
\- Потому что в конечном итоге мы не семья?  
\- Поэтому, - кивает Эггси. И, тут же продолжает:  
\- Кроме того, как бы я не ненавидел это произносить — но люди не вечны. С тобой может случится что угодно. Насколько бы ты не был надежен — я не могу позволить себе полагаться только на тебя, это безумие.  
Мерлин, задумчиво уставившись в стену, гладит Эггси по волосам.   
\- Со скольки лет ты стал жить сам по себе?  
\- Не знаю… с одиннадцати? Через пару лет меня поселили у себя родители Джима.  
\- Это не умалило твоей самостоятельности.  
\- Нет, - соглашается Эггси.  
Мерлин вздыхает и касается губами виска мальчишки. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что он так одержим идеей всегда полагаться только на себя. Он выжил и стал тем, кем является, во многом благодаря этому умению.   
\- Что, если что-то случится с тобой? - Спрашивает его Мерлин. Не может быть, чтобы Эггси не думал об этом.  
\- Родители и Тамила позаботятся о детях. Если не смогут они — смогут братья. Кроме них есть Рокси, и Алиса, и родители Джима. Они не останутся одни. Тебя не должно обижать, что я не включаю в список тебя. Правда же?  
\- Для этого списка мы всё ещё недостаточно долго состоим в отношениях, - кивает Мерлин. - Но как мне убедить тебя, что никто из этих людей не оставит тебя и детей голодать, если вдруг случится так, что я больше не смогу обеспечивать семью?  
Эггси фыркает.  
\- Ты так чертовски упрям.  
\- Я просто хочу понять ход твоих мыслей.  
\- И убедить меня в том, что ты прав.  
\- Если получится. Я могу попросить тебя подумать об этом пути?  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Эггси со вздохом. Он плохо умел отказывать Мерлину хоть в чем-то, особенно с этой его манерой просить так. - Эти разговоры портят весь настрой, - ворчит он.  
\- Хочешь прогуляться?  
\- А что ещё остаётся? - Ворчит Эггси. Недовольство его целиком и полностью притворно — потому что когда он оглядывается и видит улыбку Мерлина, то улыбается в ответ.  
***  
Они больше не обсуждают эту тему, продолжая мирное существование на ферме. Времяпрепровождение мало отличается от того, каким оно было месяц до этого. Разве что теперь Дану практически всегда составляет Эггси компанию. Курт, к большому удивлению Мерлина, явно проникся сельской жизнью и спал вместе с пастушьими собаками ночью и гонялся по территории фермы днём, восторженно катаясь в пыли и заигрывая с флегматичными овцами.  
Эггси порой просыпался посреди ночи и лежал, уставившись в тёмный потолок и слушая ровное, глубокое дыхание Мерлина. Если он не засыпал до того, как начинало светать, то осторожно выбирался из постели, умывался и шел на прогулку до пляжа — часто в компании Дану.   
В этот раз, однако, вместе с ним проснулся Мерлин. Когда Эггси выходит из ванной, то застаёт сонного Мерлина в кухонной зоне. Мужчина, заметив его появление, посылает Эггси улыбку, у губы Анвина растягиваются в ответ — несмотря на не лучшее расположение духа.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Готовлю нам чай и иду с тобой.  
\- Ммм… - Мычит Эггси в ответ.  
Он обнимает Мерлина со спины и укладывается виском на его плечо, прикрыв глаза, вдыхает аромат специй и теплого молока. Навыки Мерлина в области приготовления пищи были поистине кошмарны; зато — он умел готовить совершенно изумительный чай.  
Мерлин наполняет чаем две термокружки и поворачивается в объятиях Эггси, скользит ладонью по его волосам.  
\- Ты не будешь против съездить в новое место?  
Эггси молча качает головой. Кто отказывается от приключения в компании привлекательного лысого типа, которое начинается в полпятого утра? Только кто-то, полностью лишенный духа авантюризма. К счастью, это свойство характера вернулось к Эггси в полной мере.  
\- Дай мне пять минут.  
\- Я пойду выгоню машину. Но тебе придётся вести.  
Мерлин согласно кивает. Эггси подхватывает обе термокружки, и в сопровождении верной духу приключений Дану направляется к выходу из их домика.  
Весь путь занимает минут двадцать. Побережье в этих краях выглядит примерно одинаково на протяжении десятков и десятков километров — темная сине-зелёная вода в белых барашках волн, полоса речного песка, следом — склон, резкий или более пологий, устланный травой или представляющий собой голый, гладкий от ветров камень.   
Мерлин, однако, знаком с этими местами — по праву рождения. Они минуют большой для этих краёв город и мост, пару минут едут вдоль железной дороги и снова выезжают к морю, оказываясь в бухте, образованной изгибом береговой линии и косой, выступающей в море. Там, на самом краю косы, они и устраиваются на пледе. Усаживаются в обнимку — Эггси перекидывает ноги через вытянутые ноги Мерлина и укладывает голову ему на плечо, Мерлин обнимает его за плечи, Дану, изучив местность вокруг, садится рядом с ними, терпеливо ожидая свою порцию внимания и получая его.  
Они молчат, пьют свой чай и наблюдают за тем, как небо постепенно светлеет, как сумерки раскрашиваются в оранжевый, алый и фиолетовый, как пропадают последние звёзды и первые ленивые лучи солнца скользят по воде.  
Это красиво, это всегда красиво — неважно, сколько раз за последний месяц Эггси наблюдал восход солнца с разных точек этого побережья, и всегда умиротворяюще. Это напоминает Эггси, что время идёт вперёд несмотря ни на что, планета крутится, и день всегда — всегда настаёт после ночи. Это напоминает ему о том, что он ничтожен в масштабах этого вечного неостановимого потока времени — и это его успокаивает, потому что это даёт ему право на слабость.  
Он в который раз возвращается к этим мыслям, рассеянно почесывая Дану, которая сменила своё положение и теперь лежала, устроив голову у Эггси на бедре, когда его отвлекает Мерлин.  
Реплика — точнее, её содержание — так неожиданно, что несколько секунд Эггси изо всех сил старается уловить смысл сказанного, а потом ещё столько же — пытается понять, не бредит ли он.  
В конце концов он нерешительно уточняет.  
\- Прости. Что именно ты сейчас сказал?  
Мерлин встречает недоуменный взгляд Эггси с коротким смешком. В рассветной дымке всё ещё рассеянный и мягкий после слишком короткого сна, Эггси выглядит очень молодым и до странного уязвимым. Мерлин смотрит на него, и чувствует столько всего сразу — для него по прежнему удивительно, сколько разных чувств может поселить в одном человеке другой, какую надежду может дать. И Эггси даёт ему именно это — надежду. Мерлин свыкся с мыслью о том, что, скорее всего, у него не будет своей семьи — что не значило, что он её не хотел. А потом случился Эггси, и Гарри с его совершенно абсурдными понятиями нормы, и у Мерлина, неожиданно для него самого появилась сначала надежда, а потом — твердая, непоколебимая уверенность в том, что этот человек, недоуменно хлопающий глазами рядом с ним, с невероятно извилистой историей жизни, раздражающим порой ослиным упрямством и сердцем огромным настолько, что любви там хватает и на то, чтобы безоговорочно любить часто совершенно невыносимого Харта, и на то, чтобы так же верно и крепко любить Мерлина — этот человек, с которым Мерлин не желает расставаться до конца своей жизни. Если только он сам согласиться.  
Возможно, ему стоило повременить и не спрашивать сейчас.  
Но он говорит то, что говорит, сам заметив свои слова чуть ли не постфактум. И в конце концов, этот момент ничем не хуже других.  
Он улыбается Эггси и повторяет:  
\- Я предложил тебе стать моим мужем.  
Эггси всё ещё недоуменно хлопает глазами. И задаёт, конечно, самый идиотский, бесцеремонный и злобный вопрос, какой заслужил бы Гарри, но никак не Мерлин.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты и твои дети были моей семьёй. Я всегда хотел иметь собственную семью и не думал, что это когда-то случится. Но потом случился ты, Эггси, и я люблю тебя, и твоих детей, и я спросил бы тебя об этом раньше — но я понимаю, что в начале года тебе было совсем не до этого. Кроме всего прочего… если я буду твоим мужем, ты, может быть, перестанешь упираться и оставишь потребность искать высокооплачиваемую работу, потому что общий семейный бюджет снимет эту необходимость.  
Эггси расслабляется только когда слышит последнее предложение.  
\- Так вот для чего это всё!  
\- Только отчасти. И ты это знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - после небольшой паузы с тихим вздохом кивает Эггси.  
Он отворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на воду. Это совсем не то, чего он ожидал от этого утра. Он подумать не мог даже о том, что у Мерлина в голове есть подобные мысли — и что они там, похоже, довольно давно, как минимум полгода. И это странно, потому что теперь, когда слова сказаны, это казалось логичным.   
Отвратительным в этой ситуации было то, что Эггси не мог ничего ответить. Он понимал, что не хочет отвечать отказом, но и не может согласиться прямо сейчас.  
\- Я могу… подумать об этом некоторое время? Я имею в виду не пару часов, а… подольше?  
\- Конечно ты можешь. Сколько нужно.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбается Эггси и тянется за коротким поцелуем.  
Больше они об этом не говорят.   
Скоро Эггси покупает детям билеты в Лондон, тем самым определяя и дату, когда им с Мерлином следует возвращаться. Мерлин соглашается простым коротким кивком — и после становится сам не свой. На самом деле - это ничтожная, едва заметная разница в поведении. Эггси скорее чувствует, чем видит её. Он догадывается, в чем дело, через пару дней — когда подходя к большому дому, видит Мейв и Мерлина, сидящих на скамейке. На самом деле, в момент озарения Эггси испытывает облегчение — потому что понимает, что Мерлин переживает вовсе не из-за отсутствия ответа на вопрос, заданный тем утром, на который Эггси ещё не готов отвечать.  
\- Тебе не обязательно возвращаться со мной, знаешь, - сообщает он Мерлину тем же вечером, как бы между делом. - Если ты не хочешь уезжать — останься.  
Когда молчание со стороны Мерлина затягивается — Эггси приходится отвлечься от протирания кухонной столешницы и повернуться к мужчине. Тот смотрит на него — немного обеспокоенно, немного недоверчиво, с плохо подавляемой надеждой. Эггси улыбается.  
\- Это твоя семья, Мерлин. Если ты чувствуешь себя хорошо здесь, если ты пока не готов расставаться с ними и если у тебя есть возможность остаться — просто сделай это. Это важно.  
Сам Эггси внутренне проклинал себя за то, что не пересилил себя и не слетал в Марокко хотя бы на неделю, потому что теперь, когда он восстановился и может чувствовать что-то, кроме бесконечной усталости и пустоты, он, конечно, тоскует.   
\- Ты будешь скучать, - наконец говорит Мерлин.  
\- Я буду. Но я справлюсь, - улыбается Эггси. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал только из-за меня. Но я не буду против, если ты приедешь навестить нас через пару недель после моего отъезда.  
\- Если ты уверен.  
\- Я уверен, - кивает Эггси. - Кроме того… Это даст мне время на раздумья, - добавляет он, преодолевая расстояние до дивана, и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать мужчину в губы. - О твоём предложении.  
\- Ты думаешь о нём.  
Это совершенно нелепо — сколько радости и надежды в одной этой фразе. Однако нелепо и внутреннее удивление Эггси от того, что он действительно думает об этом — часто в абсолютно панике, смешанной со странной эйфорией.  
\- Конечно, - фыркает Эггси, притворяясь маленьким надменным говнюком — так, чтобы Мерлин легко вычислил притворство.  
Тот вычисляет. И улыбается, ловя Эггси в объятия и утягивая к себе на колени.  
\- Значит, решено? - Уточняет Анвин после ещё одного долгого, обстоятельного поцелуя.  
\- Решено, - соглашается Мерлин.   
***  
Мерлин решает доехать вместе с Эггси до Эдинбурга — чтобы тот провел за рулём на пару часов меньше времени. Он стоит у машины, опершись локтем о приоткрытую с водительской стороны дверь и наблюдает за тем, как Эггси прощается с Мейв и Финли. Он получает крепкие объятия от обоих.  
\- Приезжай и привози детей, - велит ему Мейв напоследок.  
\- Если я всё-таки полечу в Париж, то мы увидимся на моём пути туда через Лондон, - провозглашает Финли.  
Эггси согласно кивает, гладит Дану и Курта, которые остаются на ферме несмотря на их невероятно жалобные взгляды в сторону Мерлина, и они отправляются в путь.  
\- Помнишь, что ты мне обещал? - Интересуется Мерлин, когда они выезжают на трассу.  
\- Что не буду пытаться ехать весь путь до Лондона за день и переночую посередине, - прилежно повторяет Эггси. Мерлин улыбается и кладёт ладонь чуть выше его колена.  
\- Молодец.  
Эггси тихо фыркает в ответ.   
На самом деле, он не хочет отпускать Мерлина. Но он молчит об этом — Мерлин заслужил своё время с семьёй. Он помог Анвину пережить один из самых паршивых периодов в его жизни, и отпустить его — меньшее, что Эггси может сделать.   
Он улыбается, глядя в окно и накрывает ладонь Мерлина своей. На него накатывает волна всепоглощающей, сильной почти непереносимо любви — он давно не чувствовал так остро, и на несколько секунд его захватывает страх и восторг, такие, что перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Я люблю тебя так сильно, что это пугает меня самого, знаешь, - сообщает он, когда способность дышать возвращается к нему.  
Мерлин бросает быстрый удивленный взгляд на Эггси — а потом отвечает, однобоко ухмыльнувшись:  
\- Я знаю чувство.  
\- М-да? - Тянет Эггси с довольной улыбкой.  
\- Определённо.  
Они доезжают до Эдинбурга и останавливаются на парковке рядом с вокзалом. Пару минут они остаются сидеть, просто смотря друг на друга. Заговаривают они одновременно:  
\- Ну что? Пустишь меня за руль? - Спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Пойдём пообедаем? - Предлагает Мерлин.  
\- Твоя идея нравится мне больше.  
Они находят паб недалеко от вокзала, устраиваются за столиком в самом углу, Эггси, не взглянув в меню, просит Мерлина заказать ему что-нибудь на свой вкус — поскольку тот разбирается в местной еде в разы лучше.   
\- И не говори мне, что я ем, ради бога, - просит Эггси, когда им приносят их заказ. Он знает эти коварные фокусы традиционной кухни.  
\- Ничего экстравагантного, можешь быть спокоен, - с улыбкой отвечает ему Мерлин.  
\- А что ешь ты?..  
\- Ничего экстравагантного… для меня.  
Эггси со смешком берётся за вилку и принимается за еду.  
Когда они доедают, пустую посуду уносят со стола и Эггси с удовлетворённым вздохом откидывается на спинку стула. Он наблюдает за тем, как Мерлин достаёт бумажник, и хмурится, когда мужчина кладёт на стол банковскую карту и двигает её ближе к Эггси.  
Анвину не нужно спрашивать, что это значит. Он посылает Мерлину взгляд из-под сдвинутых бровей.  
\- Хотя бы для моего спокойствия, Эггси.  
\- Это манипуляция, ты в курсе?  
\- Ты чертовски упрям, ты в курсе?  
Эггси фыркает. Если Мерлин очень хочет, он умеет добиваться своего.   
\- Возьми себе месяц на раздумья. Обо всём. И о том, чем ты хочешь заниматься, тоже. И не забивай голову лишними думами о финансовой стороне проблемы.  
\- Ты будешь счастлив, если я поддамся?  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
Эггси вздыхает. И берёт карту со стола.   
\- Окей. Ты победил.  
\- Это не состязание. Но спасибо.  
И, если по честному — та улыбка, которую посылает ему Мерлин — сама по себе более чем достаточный повод для того, чтобы переступить через свои страхи, упрямство и гордость.  
Спустя двадцать минут они расстаются — разделяют последний поцелуй и пару напутственных фраз и направляются в путь в разные стороны острова.  
Улыбка не покидает лицо Эггси всю дорогу до самого Шеффилда.  
***  
На обратном пути к ферме, Мерлин решает попробовать позвонить Харту, пока едет в поезде.  
Мерлин считал, что Гарри — жестокий идиот, но также Мерлин мог его понять. Харт был не тем человеком, что с лёгкостью подпускает к себе людей. И не тем, кто позволяет самому себе чувствовать что-то больше лёгкого интереса, который обычно благополучно испарялся после первого секса. Это был его сознательный выбор, и Мерлин уважал его.  
Он мог понять, почему Харт поступил так, как поступил. Он сидел в приёмной больницы рядом с ним. И всё же он думал, что Гарри — ради Эггси — мог постараться исчезнуть из его жизни… более тактично.   
Мерлин почти уверен, что Харт будет избегать и его — но Гарри отвечает на первый же его звонок. Они говорят о пустяках — это именно тот тип разговоров, которые Гарри не переносит. И если он это терпит, значит, на это есть причина.  
\- Ты в порядке, Гарри? - Наконец интересуется Мерлин.  
\- Я всегда в порядке, - отвечает Харт.  
Мерлин хмыкает. Это — скорее «нет», чем «да».  
\- Как Эггси?  
\- Гораздо лучше, чем месяц назад. Морально и физически.   
\- Хорошо. Ты с ним в Марокко?  
\- Дети в Марокко. Мы провели лето в Шотландии. Гарри?  
\- Да?  
\- Ты собираешься что-то предпринимать?  
\- Не в ближайшее время.  
Мерлин не подавляет вздоха.  
\- Оставь это при себе, - тут же раздраженно отзывается Харт.  
\- Ты прав, но не во всём, Гарри.  
\- Я знаю. И мне плевать.  
\- Ну конечно, - хмыкает Мерлин. - Я не думаю, что тебе стоит затягивать.  
\- Не думай, - огрызается Гарри уже совсем беззлобно. - И не требуй от меня невозможного.  
\- Ни в коем случае.  
\- Ну конечно.  
\- Мне пора. Звони мне, Гарри. Нет ничего ужасного в том, чтобы признаться самому себе, что иногда тебе надо просто с кем-то поговорить.  
\- Иди к черту.  
\- Хорошего дня, Гарри. Береги себя.  
\- Ты тоже, старый зануда. Пока.


	13. Chapter 13

Дело идёт к сентябрю.  
Возвращаются дети — загорелые, вытянувшиеся за лето, лохматые, с синяками и ссадинами на острых коленках и локтях, настоящие маленькие дикари.   
Несколько дней все трое ходят за ним хвостиком, ластятся, как котята, болтают и звонко хохочут. Эггси окутывает небывалый покой. Он позволяет их существованию побыть праздным в последние дни перед началом учебы — и они ложатся и просыпаются поздно, гуляют целыми днями и бездельничают дома вечерами. Последний день каникул наполовину проходит в хлопотах — но вторую половину они проводят на футбольном поле. То есть, дети гоняют мяч, пока Эггси сидит на пледе под деревом. Скоро к нему присоединяется мать Артура — Эггси с улыбкой наблюдает, как сам Артур на поле обнимается с Дейзи. Их дружба совершенно его очаровывала. Во многом потому, что он подозревал, что это была не просто дружба — это была первая детская любовь. Дейзи, разумеется, всё держала при себе, но Эггси видел, как они берутся за руки, когда думают, что вокруг нет никого, кто может стать свидетелем их маленького заговора.  
Он занимает себя ленивой беседой с Кейт — она, в отличии от большинства родительниц, с которыми Эггси приходилось периодически общаться, была совсем не утомительна и приятна в общении, и в целом очень напоминала Эггси Алису. Они прощаются и расходятся по домам, когда опускаются сумерки, навстречу новому учебному году и всем хлопотам, с ним связанным.  
К концу второй учебной недели Эггси готов признать, что его успокаивает размеренная рутина нынешней жизни. Возможно, стоило послушаться и уволиться с опостылевшей работы раньше; заставить себя принять помощь и принудить расслабиться. Но он знал, что ещё год назад он бы не смог. Он может сейчас — только потому, что с начала весны он прошел через такую моральную мясорубку, что идея изводить себя беспокойством по поводу того, что он финансово зависим от другого человека как минимум наполовину, казалась самоубийственной. Кроме того, она была невероятно глупой. Когда у него была работа, он тоже был финансово зависим от другого человека. Просто тогда это был его начальник. А теперь это был Мерлин. И последнее Эггси находил более приятным.  
Тем не менее, он не прекращал ленивые поиски вакансии, от описания которой ему бы не сводило зубы от тоски.   
Дни его проходили в приятной монотонности.   
Муни и Габриэль теперь ходили в школу сами. Дейзи же, которая в том году в процессе всех судов ещё и готовилась к экзаменам, поступила в новую школу. Она очень хотела именно в эту среднюю школу, именно в этом году, невзирая на то, что одиннадцать ей исполнится только в ноябре — Эггси без особого сопротивления согласился, что она может попробовать сдать экзамены. Дейзи обладала поразительным упорством в достижении поставленных целей — поэтому поступила. Расположена школа была в центре города и Эггси сам отвозил Дейзи. Как бы убедительна она не была в речах о своей самостоятельности, Эггси не мог отпустить десятилетнего ребёнка в самостоятельное часовое путешествие в центр Лондона. «Может быть, в следующем году», - неуверенно пообещал он.   
На все занятия после уроков детей отвозила Уна. Она же собирала их и привозила домой к ужину. В такие дни Эггси успевал разобраться со стиркой, уборкой, поработать над переводами — сейчас он одновременно переводил четыре книги. Он позволил себе стать более избирательным и ни одна из них не вызывала в нём порыва громко и отчаянно кричать в себя. Вечера проходили по-разному — иногда дети разбредались заниматься своими делами и по очереди приходили ему под бок, иногда он в обществе кого-то или всех сразу смотрел что-нибудь, иногда они ходили гулять. Потом наступало время сна. Эггси выключал свет, звонил Мерлину и болтал с ним, лёжа в темноте спальни. Нередко он засыпал прямо в процессе разговора. С утра все повторялось.  
В субботу Эггси сам сдавал всех детей по их занятиям и, имея впереди целый день свободы, обычно встречался с Рокси. В воскресенье был футбол и встречи с друзьями детей. Один раз они ездили к Алисе и двойняшкам Джима. А в прошлые выходные на пороге дома Эггси оказался Джеймс. Тот самый Джейми, дядюшка Рокси с хитрой лисьей улыбкой, который когда-то давным-давно был влюблён в Мерлина. Он привез дочь — и Молли моментально оказалась похищена девочками, а вот Эггси остался стоять один на один с этой широкой улыбкой Чеширского кота.   
Дядюшки Рокси вводили его в недоумение. Один — Персиваль — откровенно его пугал (даже несмотря на то, что он невероятно помог ему со всеми судебными тяжбами по поводу опеки над Дейзи — и с документами на пособие на её новую школу, кстати, тоже), Джеймс же вызывал в нём совершенно неожиданное смущение. Анвин поражался тому, что он ещё может испытывать что-то подобное. И недоумевал о причине.  
Сам светловолосый бес, похоже, прекрасно понимал, какие эмоции он вызывает у Эггси. И был невероятно доволен собой.  
\- Зайдёшь? - Предлагает Эггси, наконец опомнившись.  
Джеймс кивает — плавный наклон головы, хитрый прищур глаз.  
Они проводят за разговором почти час, в течении которого Эггси пытается понять, в чем дело. И он понимает — Джеймс, который настаивает на легкомысленном «Джейми» - непрерывно и откровенно флиртует. И, похоже, это его стандартная линия поведения. А так как с Эггси в жизни никто не флиртовал — это вызывает в нём эмоции застенчивого четырнадцатилетнего школьника.  
В остальном разговаривать с Джеймсом приятно. Они обнаруживают между собой схожие интересы в литературе, Джеймс признаётся, что дал Эггси прозвище «Лоуренс Аравийский» и за глаза зовёт его только так.  
Это, конечно, смешит Эггси.  
\- Он был смельчаком и безумцем. Я просто многодетный отец.  
Джейми коротко смеётся и отмахивается от возражения.  
\- Я наблюдаю у тебя те же качества, - легко сообщает он.  
Эггси не спорит.  
\- Рокси приедет за Джерри вечером, если освободится из драконьей пещеры её начальника, - сообщает Джеймс. Почему-то он зовет дочь её вторым именем. А ещё до Эггси доходит, что он говорит о Гарри. И ему не нравится, что это простое упоминание вскользь, каких не избежать — слишком плотно они повязаны общими знакомыми — вызывает неприятный глухой укол боли. Судя по всему, Эггси выдаёт выражение его лица. Джеймс улыбается и хлопает его по плечу. - Об этом я и говорю, юный Лоуренс. Смелость и безумие.  
\- Слабоумие и отвага, - поправляет Эггси. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться и получает улыбку в ответ.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - объявляет Джеймс, по-свойски приобняв его за плечи. - Если Рокси не выберется, то мы ещё увидимся. Не грусти.  
Эггси послушно кивает и задумчиво наблюдает за Джеймсом, пока тот не садится в машину, ещё раз махнув рукой на прощание.  
Эггси много думает в его время в одиночестве — в основном о том, что ему делать дальше со своей жизнью. Очевидно, что дни спокойствия, стабильности и определенности закончились. В очередной раз. Он не знает, есть ли какой-то смысл надеяться на то, что Харт решит появится в его жизни. Более того — Эггси не уверен, что хочет этого. Гарри слишком легко принимает решения, которые Эггси потом очень тяжело переживает.   
И ещё — и это самое главное - он не знает, что ответить Мерлину. Он знает, что он хочет ответить. Но не знает, разумно ли это будет.  
Невероятно, насколько проще решиться на некоторые поступки, когда тебе двадцать. Они с Тамилой не думали далеко в будущее — решили, что пожениться и завести ребёнка — неплохая идея и просто сделали это. И это стало началом длинного пути, который они прошли вместе, и он был нелёгок, но Эггси был за него благодарен. Однако — в основном из-за детей. Оглядываясь назад, он отдаёт себе отчет в том, что им с Тамми было тяжело быть именно мужем и женой.  
И поэтому теперь Эггси очень боится принимать решение. Безусловно, Мерлин — взрослый человек. Он точно знает, чего хочет, и он не стал бы принимать решение, основываясь на одних только эмоциях. Он не такой. А ещё он очень надежный и заботливый, и рядом с ним Эггси чувствует себя в абсолютной безопасности (если, конечно, они находятся не на кухне. Мерлин на кухне — это чертовски опасно). И Эггси любит его и меньше всего на свете хочет причинить ему боль.  
И он боится, что станет причиной боли — если откажется и если согласится. Эггси не уверен, что хочет снова вступать в брак. У него уже есть его большая немного безумная семья, у него есть дети, и есть отношения, и ему вполне достаточно этого. Он не уверен, что ему нужен муж. Зачем?  
Но он понимает, почему этого хочет Мерлин. Потому что такая же большая и безумная семья нужна и ему. И что-то внутри Эггси взрывается невероятной теплотой, трепетом в солнечном сплетении и щекоткой в носу от мысли, что Мерлин будет частью его семьи, его _мужем_. Но он боится, что это не его эмоции. Про он просто отзывается на желание Мерлина. А он однажды — в свои двадцать — точно так же отозвался на желание Тамилы. И всё было нелегко.  
У него нет простого ответа. У него нет никакого. Измучившись, он решает позвонить Адель. - у неё всегда припасена пара-тройка хороших советов.  
\- Привет, ма.  
\- Привет, сын. Особый повод для разговора?  
\- Да. Мне сделали предложения и я не знаю, как поступить.  
Адель тихонько хмыкает.  
\- Мерлин, я полагаю?  
\- Угу.  
\- Ты его любишь?  
\- Конечно, - почти возмущенно отзывается Эггси, несмотря на то, что это один из «дежурных» вопросов его матери.  
\- И очевидно, что это взаимно. Ты знаешь мою позицию на этот счет. Что тебя останавливает от того, чтобы согласиться?  
\- Прошлый раз получился не самым простым. Я не хочу проходить через это снова.  
\- В этом есть большая часть моей вины.  
\- Ты не могла знать, что мы неожиданно решим влюбится друг в друга. Именно это сделало всё сложнее.  
\- Не могла, - со смешком соглашается Адель. - И не могу сказать, что я жалею, что поддержала вас тогда.  
\- Потому что у нас не было бы Муни и Габриэля.  
\- Поэтому.  
Эггси улыбается. Он благодарен миру за то, что ему досталась такая мама.  
\- Он стоит того, чтобы попытаться, Габи?  
\- Больше любого другого человека, - отзывается Эггси, даже не задумавшись.  
\- Вот твой ответ.  
Эггси слышит в словах матери улыбку. Вздыхает.  
\- Что, если я сделаю больно ему?  
\- Милый, - вздыхает Адель, - ты в состоянии приложить все силы для того, чтобы этого не случилось. Остальное тебе просто неподвластно, как и многое в этом мире.  
Эггси вздыхает и кивает. Улыбается.  
\- Спасибо, ма, - тихо говорит он в ответ.   
***  
К следующим выходным — а точнее, вечером пятницы, неожиданно приезжают Мерлин и Финли. Дверь открывает Муни — Эггси в компании Габриэля занят приготовлением ужина, Дейзи сидит за пианино.  
\- Пап! Тут Мерлин и ещё один мистер! - Громко провозглашает Муни.  
Эггси замирает на секунду, а потом расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Ну что ж, впускай их, - кричит он в ответ.  
«Ещё одним мистером» оказывается Финли, которого Муни тут же берёт в оборот, узнав, что он брат Мерлина. Она рассказывает ему про всех своих братьев и одну сестру. Дейзи забывает про пианино и прилипает к Мерлину. Габриэль, нахмурившись, взирает на это безобразие, сидя на коленях у Эггси, недовольный то ли незнакомцем в доме, то ли недостаточным вниманием к своей персоне, то ли отсутствием Гарри в их компании. А скорее всего, всем сразу.   
К концу ужина Эггси, с помощью жестов и выразительных взглядов, добивается от Мерлина правильного вопрос в сторону Габриэля.  
\- Хочешь мне что-нибудь показать?  
Тот тут же утвердительно кивает головой.  
\- Ну пойдём, - улыбается Мерлин.  
\- Ты надолго? - Спрашивает Эггси у Финли.  
\- У меня самолёт рано утром.  
\- Я могу тебя отвезти.  
\- Брось, Эггси. Закроешь за мной дверь и будешь спать спокойно.  
...Эггси всё равно оказывается упрямее — просыпается в четыре по будильнику и спускается вниз. Финли не спит — Эггси обнаруживает его за кухне за увлеченной сборкой… торта.  
\- Ты выжил из ума? - Со смехом интересуется Эггси.  
\- Я приготовил завтрак! - Не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, важно заявляет Финли. - Крем на кокосовых сливках, так что твой младшенький угрюмый эльф тоже сможет его есть.  
\- Ты прелесть, - с улыбкой говорит Эггси. - У него непростой период… и характер.  
\- Я не обижаюсь, - махнув ложкой с кремом, склоняет голову парень. - Зачем ты вскочил?  
\- Чтобы отвезти тебя в аэропорт.  
\- Упрямец.  
Эггси просто улыбается.  
Когда Эггси возвращается, все ещё спят. Он залезает обратно под бок Мерлину и спит ещё три часа. С утра все завтракают тортом (дети, как и ожидалось, в восторге) и разъезжаются в разные стороны. Эггси развозит детей по занятиям, Мерлин уезжает улаживать дела «по работе» - что-то, связанное с патентами. Эггси не уточняет, потому что знает, что всё равно не поймёт.   
Они встречаются снова вечером. Эггси подбирает Мерлина в подозрительной близости от офиса Гарри — но никак не комментирует это обстоятельство. Они едут не домой, а к набережной Темзы — заходят в кофейню, покупают два чая со специями и излишнее количество выпечки и гуляют вдоль реки, пока Эггси не начинает шмыгать носом.  
По приезду домой, правда, Эггси снова стремится на улицу. Мерлин занудствует и Анвин весьма демонстративно надевает очень теплую толстовку и натягивает на ноги свои «домашние» кеды. После этого Мерлин удовлетворённо кивает.  
Они сидят на пледе, едят шоколадный торт, и запивают его теплым красным вином со специями. Какой-нибудь ценитель наверняка захотел бы свернуть им шею за подобное святотатство. Не то, чтобы это их заботило.   
Не то, чтобы Эггси сейчас заботит хоть что-то, кроме человека, сидящего рядом с ним с расслабленной улыбкой и того, что он собирается ему сказать.  
Мерлин замечает нервозность Эггси — за несколько последних месяцев, в которые они провели бок о бок друг с другом гораздо больше времени, чем порознь, он научился улавливать некоторые настроения парня — увы, в основном его знания распространялись на палитру отрицательных эмоций. Он не спрашивает, в чем дело, предположив, что это только всё усугубит — но не пытается отвлечь Эггси разговором, хотя мог бы. Вместо этого от просто накрывает его руку своей.   
Молчание растягивается ещё на десяток минут. Эггси, отправляет в рот ещё один кусочек шоколадного торта и двигает тарелку к Мерлину.  
\- Твой брат — просто дьявол, - сообщает он, отпив из кружки с вином. И, сразу же следом:  
\- Ты задумывался о том, чтобы вернуться туда, где рос?  
Мерлин смотрит на него в замешательстве.  
\- Полтора года назад я мог бы задуматься о том, чтобы перебраться поближе. В Эдинбург, может быть, - отвечает он. Для этого ему нужно было бы сперва взять себя в руки и вернуться на ферму, но это уже не относится к настоящему разговору, поэтому больше Мерлин ничего не добавляет.  
Эггси кивает. Прикусывает губу.  
\- Но не сейчас? - Уточняет он.  
\- Не сейчас. С чего ты это взял?  
Мерлин хмурится, и пытается вспомнить, чем мог дать повод сомневаться в себе.  
\- Нет, нет, не хмурься. Ни с чего. Я просто спрашиваю, чтобы… успокоится.  
\- Как скажешь. Нет, Эггси, я не собираюсь покидать Лондон.  
\- Хорошо. Это хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня оставлял.  
\- Наши желания совпадают.  
Эггси улыбается ему — несмело и как-то застенчиво, и Мерлин улыбается в ответ, несмотря на то, что замешательство его только растёт. Но оказывается, что Эггси ещё не закончил.  
\- И ты не умрёшь?  
На эту реплику Мерлин отвечает смешком, не удержавшись.   
\- Я хотел бы тебе это пообещать, но не могу, - говорит он прямо.  
Эггси трёт пальцем бровь. Конечно, Мерлин не может этого пообещать.   
\- Твоя… прошлая работа не может потребовать твоего участия?  
Мерлин мало говорит о своей службе в армии. То, что он сказал Эггси, что служил в SAS – уже немало. На остальную информацию о том, чем Мерлин занимался десять с лишним лет своей жизни наложены те степени секретности, которые и заставляют Эггси нервничать. Потому что таких людей, как Мерлин, наверняка немного. А значит, его услуги могут понадобиться.  
\- Может, - кивает Мерлин. - Но тебе не стоит об этом переживать, Эггси. Я сделаю всё, от меня зависящее, чтобы не умереть. Я никогда не был склонен к неоправданному риску.  
Он протягивает руку и гладит парня по волосам, и тот улыбается и поворачивается на пледе так, чтобы сидеть к Мерлину лицом.  
\- К чему ты это, Эггси? - Всё-таки спрашивает Мерлин.  
Эггси вдыхает. Выдыхает. Вдыхает ещё раз. Вид у него такой, будто он пытается решиться ступить на канат, протянутый между двумя высотками.  
\- Я… - начинает он и замолкает. - Боже, - фыркает, - глупо быть в таком ужасе от этого. Тем более учитывая, что я этого хочу. Правда?  
\- Возможно. Я не знаю, о чем ты, - напоминает Мерлин Анвину.  
\- Да. О чем это я… Я подумал.  
И вот теперь — теперь Мерлин понимает. Но испугаться того, что Эггси скажет дальше, не успевает, потому что мальчишка подается вперёд, обнимает его, прижимается губами к его виску и говорит:  
\- И я согласен.  
И Мерлину не остаётся ничего — только обнять его в ответ. Эггси выдыхает с тихим «у-уф» - очевидно, объятие выходит слишком сильным, но он не пытается ничего с этим сделать, только скользит ладонями по плечам Мерлина и по его затылку, прижимается губами к его виску, к уголку губ, и, когда кольцо рук Мерлина вокруг него чуть разжимается, наконец может поцеловать его.  
Он даже не пытается оставаться в рамках хоть какой-то обузданности — он в ужасе и восторге, и он полон чистейшей и безусловной любви, и он так безумно скучал — и он вылизывает губы Мерлина и его рот, и на его губах — терпкий вкус вина с остринкой специй, а на языке — тяжелая сладость шоколада. Эггси стонет в поцелуй, потому что пальцы Мерлина сжимаются в волосах на его затылке — не больно, но очень близко к этому, идеально, как раз так, как Эггси любит, и от проводит языком по кромке зубов мужчины, прежде чем оторваться от его губ — с четким намерением стянуть толстовку…  
Которое оказывается прервано — не словом, не действием, а прежде всего коротким предупредительным рыком. Эггси вскидывает изумленный взгляд на Мерлина — Мерлина с поалевшими от поцелуев губами и жадным цепким взглядом, такого, каким он бывает нечасто — так выбить его из равновесия можно лишь наскоком, неожиданно, и Эггси намерен этим наслаждаться.  
\- Ты будешь раздеваться только внутри дома, - говорит ему Мерлин.  
Это немалое искушение — поймать Мерлина на слове и заняться сексом прямо тут, почти не избавляясь от одежды. Но Эггси слишком соскучился, он хочет видеть Мерлина, чувствовать тепло его кожи и скользить пальцами по сплетению рисунков на его руках. В конце концов, них будет целое общее будущее, чтобы осуществить все фантазии и провокации, какие только есть в голове Эггси.   
\- Как скажешь, - выдыхает Эггси. Он встаёт, и следом за ним встаёт Мерлин и они целуются снова — и так и не разрывают поцелуя, пока не входят в дом. После этого Эггси отстраняется, чтобы стянуть-таки толстовку — сразу вместе с футболкой, сбросить кеды и потянуть вверх футболку Мерлина.  
Мерлин позволяет Эггси буйствовать в своё удовольствие, позволяет торопливые жадные поцелуи, и тяжелые, цепкие, собственнические прикосновения, позволяет Эггси опуститься ртом на его член — и, сжимает пальцы в его волосах, удерживая головку члена у горла Анвина дольше, до тех пор, пока Эггси не сжимает пальцы на его бедре, потому что у него заканчивается воздух. Мальчишка отстраняется от него, жадно хватая ртом воздух, утирая подбородок от слюны и сверкая на Мерлина шальным, полным удовольствия взглядом.   
\- Ты меня балуешь, - с хрипотцой мурлычет он, облизываясь и снова склоняясь ниже.  
Но потом Мерлин берёт своё — переворачивается и укладывает Анвина на лопатки, прижимает раскрытой ладонью к кровати, когда тот пытается сесть.  
\- Нет уж. Не только ты соскучился, мой милый, - говорит он.  
\- Ммм. Справедливо, - легко соглашается Эггси, расслабляясь.  
Мерлин занимается им очень, очень долго — растягивая его, скользит внутрь двумя пальцами до тех пор, пока тело начинает поддаваться практически без сопротивления. Эггси ёрзает по простыням, кусает губы, издаёт звуки, в которых забавным образом перемешаны капризное недовольство и наслаждение. Мерлин бормочет ему ласковые похвалы, гладит свободной рукой по боку, бедру, колену. Когда он добавляет ещё один палец, Эггси прогибается в спине со слабым сладким стоном. Рука, которой он цеплялся за простынь, ловит ладонь Мерлина и Эггси красноречиво тянет её к своему члену. Мерлин поддаётся — он никогда не отказывал Эггси в оргазме — но вместо ладони нарывает член губами — и разводит пальцы внутри мальчишки. Этого хватает для того, чтобы по телу Эггси прошла дрожь оргазма — он тихо чертыхается после длинного стона, настойчиво тянут Мерлина к себе для поцелуя, мягко скользит между его губ языком и расслабляется под его руками.  
Нетерпение Эггси всё же начинает нарастать — когда внутри него оказывается четыре пальца. Прошло немало времени — должно быть, порядка получаса, прежде чем Мерлин наконец добавляет четвертый палец, Эггси оправился от оргазма, снова возбужден и начинает жадничать. Он подаётся навстречу пальцам Мерлина — но делает это довольно плавно, и Мерлин его не останавливает, и искренне любуется мальчишкой.  
\- Удивительно, что ты так мучаешь меня и при этом пялишься таким влюблённым взглядом, - язвит мальчишка, кусая губы.  
\- Тебе нравится, - хмыкает Мерлин.  
\- Ммм, - с неопределенной интонацией мычит Эггси. - Не могу не признать, что в этом что-то есть. Ты заботишься обо мне. Даже так. Это приятно.  
\- А мне доставляет удовольствие наблюдать за твоим удовольствием.  
\- Но я ведь могу получить твой член так, как люблю? За терпение?  
Эггси посылает ему лукавый взгляд и Мерлин просто кивает, усмехнувшись.  
И Эггси получает своё, когда в него входит Мерлин. Несколько медленных фрикций, невнятное благоговейной бормотание, срывающиеся попытки глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов — и Мерлин ускоряется сразу, без прелюдии к этому, и Эггси цепляется в его плечи и задыхается уже стонами.  
… Первым кончает Эггси — сжавшись вокруг члена Мерлина и случайно оставив у него на боку четыре розовые полосы — следы от ногтей. Мерлин не уверен, что именно толкает его через край — усиление давления вокруг члена или эта боль от царапин, резкая и яркая.  
Он всё же признал, что в том, как любит заниматься сексом Эггси — тоже что-то есть.   
После они оба лежат на спине, соприкасаясь плечами, в тишине, нарушаемой лишь их тяжелым дыханием, пока Эггси не поворачивается на бок. Подперев голову ладонью, он смотрит на Мерлина неожиданно-серьёзно. Мерлин вопросительно изгибает бровь.   
\- Наверное, я звучал не слишком вдохновляюще… - Говорит Эггси. - Когда соглашался. Но я правда этого хочу. Хочу быть твоей семьёй, что бы мне это не сулило. Ты стоишь любых рисков.  
Мерлин не находит слов для ответа — так же, как и не нашел их в первый раз. Счастье, благодарность, удивление и любовь — он испытывает всё разом и всё это просто невозможно сложить в слова, потому что слова слишком ненадёжны, они не передадут и третью часть того, что он на самом деле чувствует.  
Поэтому он просто улыбается, и гладит Эггси по волосам и целует его — мягким поцелуем в уголок губ, и прижимается лбом к его лбу. Эггси тихо выдыхает, улыбаясь так, будто и сам не может поверить в происходящее.  
\- Когда? - Любопытно спрашивает он.  
\- Когда ты хочешь?  
\- Как можно быстрее.  
\- Значит, через двадцать девять дней?  
Эггси хмурится.  
\- Мы должны известить ведомство о своих намерениях за двадцать девять дней. Я узнавал, - поясняет Мерлин.  
\- Вот как. Что ж. Значит, двадцать девять дней, - с широкой улыбкой кивает Эггси.  
\- Ты будешь рассказывать детям?  
\- Конечно. Как минимум двое будут в восторге. С третьим меня наверняка ждут проблемы. Но тебе не стоит принимать это на свой счет.  
\- Я постараюсь, - обещает Мерлин. - Моё присутствие необходимо?   
\- По желанию. И тогда тебе придётся остаться до вечера воскресенье — потому что я не смогу молчать дольше пары часов.  
\- Договорились, - со смешком кивает Мерлин.  
***  
Как и ожидалось, девочки в восторге от новости. Но от них поступает несколько вопросов, которые Эггси и Мерлин ещё даже не начинали обсуждать. Например, будут ли они жить вместе и значит ли это, что Эггси будет менять фамилию. Или — должны ли Муни и Дейзи теперь называть Мерлина «папой».  
\- Глупости, - фыркает Габриэль, который до этого сидел молча — и хмурый, как утро конца ноября. - Он нам никакой не отец.  
На последнем Эггси едва не давится чаем. Мерлин держится более достойно.  
\- Боюсь, возникнет путаница. И Габриэль прав. Я не против оставаться Мерлином. Что до остального — нам с вашим папой ещё предстоит это обсудить.  
\- Тут и так тесно, - бурчит Габриэль.  
\- Габриэль, - вздыхает Эггси, упираясь в сына красноречивым взглядом и получая от него упрямый взгляд исподлобья в ответ.  
\- Почему я вообще должен жить с вами, если моё мнение никого не интересует?! - Звучно ударив по столу кулаком, восклицает мальчишка, после чего выходит из-за стола и, сердито стуча пятками об пол, убегает в сторону лестницы на второй этаж.  
Эггси просто вздыхает ещё раз и трёт переносицу. Он мог бы крикнуть сыну вслед, чтобы тот сейчас же вернулся, если бы это не было совершенно бесполезно. Не стоило надеяться, что он воспримет новость хотя бы нейтрально.  
\- Я разберусь с этим чуть позже, - обещает Эггси. - Не переживай, - говорит он Мерлину.  
Мерлин хмурится, взглянув в том направлении, куда убежал Габриэль, но не спорит. Он уже знает, что за попытку урезонить бушующего Габи можно быть покусанным в самом буквальном смысле.   
\- А кто ещё знает? - Спрашивает Дейзи.  
\- Никто. Вы первые, - улыбается ей Мерлин.  
\- А вы будете звать гостей?  
\- А торт будет?  
Так они отвлекаются на разговор — и даже успевают слегка оформить свои планы на то, что произойдёт через месяц, при участии девочек, прежде чем Мерлину настаёт пора уезжать на вокзал, чтобы успеть на поезд до Эдинбурга.  
\- Помирись с сыном, - говорит Эггси Мерлин, когда они выходят на крыльцо.  
\- Я попытаюсь. Тебе тоже нужно будет поговорить с ним. Позже.  
\- Я понимаю это.  
\- Мы же не будем жить вместе, правда? - Опасливо интересуется Эггси.  
\- Думаю, это лишнее. Кроме того, Габриэль прав. Мы все не поместимся ни в твоём, ни в моём доме. Так что я бы оставил всё, как прежде.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Но я думаю превратить комнату на первом этаже в спальню для детей.  
\- И это тоже хорошо, - улыбается Эггси. - И я должен подумать на счет фамилии. Это сложный вопрос.  
\- Подумай. Я приму любое твоё решение, - обещает Мерлин и касается кусами лба Эггси.  
Эггси обнимает его — и позволяет себе простоять так пару минут, после чего делает полшага назад и легонько толкает Мерлина в плечо.  
\- Ты опоздаешь.  
\- Это возможно, - соглашается Мерлин. - Мне стоит идти.  
\- Да, - кивает Эггси.  
Они разделяюсь ещё один короткий поцелуй — и Эггси направляется к выходу из двора дома — и дальше по улице.  
Эггси поднимается на второй этаж — и дверь в комнату Габриэля ожидаемо оказывается закрыта. Эггси стучит — потому что он всегда стучит в комнаты детей, если дверь закрыта. Странно было бы требовать этого от детей, но не следовать тому же правилу в их отношении.  
\- Я не хочу с тобой говорить! - Следует ожидаемый ответ с той стороны.  
\- Я не настаиваю. Мы можем помолчать.  
Эггси прислоняется к стене и терпеливо ждёт. Через пару минут дверь приоткрывается — Габриэль секунд десять просто смотрит на Эггси, нахмурив брови, а потом разворачивается и уходит к кровати, оставив дверь открытой. Эггси заходит в комнату и прикрывает за собой дверь. Садиться на кровать рядом с Габриэлем, который подчеркнуто игнорирует его, уставившись в свою «Big Book of WHY».  
Эггси обещал, что они будут молчать — и он молчит, только приглашающе хлопает по коленке ладонью. Габриэль игнорирует и это, деловито переворачивая страницу, но ещё через пару страниц фыркает и забирается к Эггси на колени. Эггси улыбается и обнимает мальчика, и принимается слегка качаться из стороны в сторону.  
\- Зачем тебе выходить за него замуж?  
\- Потому что я люблю его. И он хороший человек, которому нужна семья. Который её заслужил. И ты правда ему нравишься, хоть и играешь с ним в буку.   
\- Я больше не хочу новых взрослых. Я к нему привыкну, а потом он уйдёт, и его не будет — как было с мамой, и с Гарри, и я буду скучать, а я больше не хочу скучать, это тяжело.  
Вся сердитость Габриэля превращается в тихие слёзы и Эггси запрещает себе чувствовать вину за то, что его сын в семь лет уже боится привязываться к людям — потому что вина эгоистична и Габриэлю от неё точно не будет никакого проку. Он гладит мальчика по волосам и целует в лоб.  
\- Я понимаю, как тяжело скучать, милый. Тебе совсем необязательно с ним дружить, если ты не хочешь или боишься. То, как мы живём, мало изменится.  
\- Вы не будете жить вместе?  
\- Не будем. Не больше, чем сейчас.  
\- Он не обиделся на меня?  
\- Не думаю. Он всё понимает.  
\- Я извинюсь.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Почитай мне? - Немного помолчав, просит Габи.  
\- Где ты остановился? - спрашивает Эггси, подтягивая книгу ближе к себе.  
\- На предыдущей странице.  
Эггси улыбается и начинает читать.  
Сын засыпает спустя двадцать минут — и ещё столько же Эггси сидит, качая его на руках и задумчиво смотря в окно.  
Ему жаль своего хрупкого мальчишку, но ещё он знает, что они с Мерлином станут хорошими друзьями, если только Габи перестанет противиться — и он искренне хочет этого. Так же сильно, как иногда хочет и того, чтобы Гарри не был таким, какой он есть. Чтобы он подумал если не об Эггси — то хотя бы о Габриэле, который его обожает. И о том, как семилетка может переживать эту разлуку, которая едва не свела с ума его, тридцатилетнего.  
По крайней мере в этот вечер ему становится понятно одно — Мерлин никогда не будет способен на то, чтобы исчезнуть из их жизни так резко и бесследно — если это будет зависеть от него, а не от обстоятельств непреодолимой силы.  
Потому что в то время как Гарри — что-то вроде ветра, набегающего с моря, непостоянного и переменчивого, Мерлин — маяк на берегу, который крепко стоит на одном месте и служит цели; который даже после завершение своего служения остаётся там, где ты всегда можешь его найти.  
Это мысль успокаивает больше, чем сам Эггси мог ожидать. Той ночью он забирает Габриэля к себе, зная, что если этого не сделать, он всё равно придёт среди ночи, только наверняка испуганный плохим сном. Ему снится море, и вересковые пустоши, окутанные утренним туманом и две пары рук, обнимающие его.   
Он просыпается в пять утра, с тоской и отчаянием от того, что, похоже, ему просто не суждено снова быть завершенным. Это неприятная мысль, но она не вызывает в нём страха или сожаления. Он справится. У него есть те, ради кого стоит это сделать.  
***  
Сумрачное настроение Габриэля потихоньку рассеивается за следующую неделю — усилиями Эггси, который проводит с ним больше времени и предаётся простым детским радостям вместе с ним. «Простые детские радости» Габриэля немного отличаются от стандартного понимания, но в чем-то — в любви к мороженому, какао и новым игрушкам — Габи такой же, как остальные дети. В пятницу приезжает Рокси и они впятером устраивают игры в переодевание. Девочки очень долго возятся и в итоге превращаются в Тома Сойера и Гека Финна. С Габриэлем же всё проще — он выбирает самое блестящее платье Муни, натягивает на ноги кеды из разных пар — и в таком виде, усыпанный достаточным количеством блёсток, с хохотом гоняется то за девочками, то от них.  
В этот момент последние волнения Эггси испаряются.  
Оказывается, что напрасно.  
В субботу, когда он уже собирается ехать забирать детей, ему звонят c занятий Габриэля. Мягкий девичий голос, немного заикаясь, сообщает, что они нигде не могут найти его сына.  
\- То есть как это — нигде? Вы хотите сказать, что потеряли ребёнка?  
\- Боюсь, что так, мистер Анвин.  
Эггси не помнит этого голоса.  
\- Вы новенькая?  
\- Д-да.  
\- Окей, - вздыхает Эггси. Сегодня у Габриэля должно быть занятие в музее науки, и его пару раз уже теряли там — он просто прекращал следовать за группой, если ему было скучно, искал себе зал поинтереснее и оставался там.  
Он сообщает это девушке, которая представляется как Лили, и они договариваются подождать до конца занятий. Обычно Габриэль просто выходил в вестибюль ко времени, когда за ним приезжал Эггси, как ни в чем не бывало. Эггси восторгался этим маленьким хитрым лисом, но вместе с тем был возмущен его поведением. Это вовсе не помогало ему сформировать правильную родительскую реакцию на проступок — порицание получалось слишком неубедительным, санкций не следовало — и Габриэль продолжал в том же духе. Воистину, этот мальчишка был испытанием его родительских навыков, которое он раз за разом проваливал.  
Эггси на сто процентов уверен, что у него нет причин для беспокойства и Габи просто выкидывает старые фокусы, поэтому он не особенно волнуется, когда едет за ним. Волнение начинается, когда он приезжает и сын не выходит в стайке остальных детей, как ни в чем не бывало. И когда, после недолгих расспросов, выясняется, что персонал видел подозрительно похожего мальчика выходящим из здания музея.  
Просмотр записи с камер наблюдения подтверждает, что да, это его мальчик.  
\- Маленький ушлый поганец, - бормочет Эггси.  
Лили, для которой это третий день работы, выглядит очень бледной.   
\- Не переживайте, - говорит ей Эггси. - Вы тут не при чем.  
Это на самом деле так. Что является враньём — так это напускное спокойствие тона, каким говорит Эггси. Внутри себя он в панике — потому что так, черт возьми, он должен искать семилетнего ребёнка в центре Лондона?  
***  
Когда справа от него неожиданно звонит телефон, Гарри вздрагивает и чертыхается, после чего раздражённо хмурится на аппарат. Это чертова суббота; все офисные менеджеры прекрасно знают, что по субботам его нет ни для кого - без исключений. Это единственный день, когда он может спокойно побыть _инженером_.  
И тем не менее, телефон звонит — и весьма настойчиво. Гарри вздыхает и берёт трубку с мыслью о том, что ему придётся уволить мисс, которая сегодня работает на рецепшене.  
\- Что стряслось?  
\- Мистер Харт, тут к вам… мальчик. Лет восьми или девяти. Говорит, что это очень срочно. Извините, я не знала, что делать.   
Харт приподнимает брови. Его замешательство длится буквально несколько секунд — он знаком не с таким уж большим количеством мальчиков лет восьми. Всего с одним, который из-за своего роста и крайне серьёзной физиономии чаще кажется чуть старше своих семи.  
\- Вы всё сделали правильно, не переживайте. Я сейчас спущусь.  
Гарри спускается вниз — и конечно же, в холле, сложив руки на спиной и перекатываясь с пятки на носок, стоит Габриэль.  
\- Что ж, добрый вечер, мистер, - останавливаясь напротив и скрещивая руки на груди, приветствует мальчика Харт.  
\- Привет, Гарри, - улыбается Габриэль, откидывая с глаз прядь волос.  
Харт на всякий случай смотрит в сторону входа в здание — но ни сквозь стекло в двери, ни сквозь окна не видит признаков Эггси или его машины. Он испытывает укол разочарования в связи с этим, но быстро подавляет эмоцию, сосредотачиваясь на мальчике.  
\- Отец знает, что ты здесь?  
Габриэль качает головой. Гарри вздыхает.  
\- Как ты здесь очутился?  
\- Сбежал с занятий в музее. Я давно запомнил путь до твоего дома. Мистер внизу сказал, что ты ушел на работу с утра, как и всегда, - Габриэль пожимает острыми плечами. - Этот путь я тоже запомнил.  
\- Сколько времени прошло?  
\- Не знаю. Может, час.  
\- Пойдём. Мы должны позвонить твоему отцу, чтобы неприятности были у тебя, а не у меня.  
Габриэль — маленький поганец — улыбается и бодро шагает в сторону лестницы. Гарри кивает девушке на рецепшене и направляется за ним.  
\- Садись, - командует он, указывая в сторону дивана, когда они оба заходят в кабинет. - О чем ты вообще думал, Габриэль?  
Тот останавливается на своём пути к дивану, разворачивается и открывает было рот, но Гарри, который уже поднял со стола мобильник, перебивает:  
\- Нет, стоп! Сначала я сообщу твоему отцу, что ты жив и под присмотром. Потом я разберусь с тобой.  
Габриэль бурчит что-то себе под нос, но Гарри не обращает внимания, уже выбирая из списка контактов нужный и поднося телефон к уху. Он не испытывает эмоций в этот момент.   
Гудки идут долго. Он всё ещё пытается не испытывать эмоций. Это стало получаться у него лучше, чем пару месяцев назад, но всё ещё не идеально. Слишком далеко зашло то, что было между ними, слишком многое в себе Харт позволил отпустить, имел неосторожность поверить в то, что он действительно может так — не в одиночку, а с кем-то, и во что-то, похожее на это глупое недостижимое «долго и счастливо». Полностью его просчет — он больше не искал виноватых в этом.   
Он оказался не готов к этой сложности близких отношений — к возможности потерять. Не так, как теряют, расходясь, а навсегда и бесследно — и не готов настолько, что будет яриться, нарушать чужие границы, манипулировать только для того, чтобы успокоить свой животный страх чужой смерти.  
Впервые за много лет его поведение несколько месяцев назад было отвратительно ему самому. И у него всё ещё очень много сложных эмоций относительно всей ситуации. Он работает — над ними и над собой. Ради себя, и — хоть он и ненавидит это признавать — ради Эггси тоже.   
Потому что проблема в том, что на самом деле, Гарри, который предпочитает ограничиваться связями на одну ночь — очень верный человек, когда дело касается его стаи. А Эггси не имел шансов не попасть в неё.  
Эггси всё-таки отвечает.  
Несколько секунд он растерянно молчит в трубку — и Гарри тоже.  
\- Гарри? - Неуверенно произносит наконец Анвин.  
\- Я, - соглашается Харт. - Твой сын у меня на работе. Вместе со мной.  
Резкий выдох. Значит, уже потерял.  
\- Как он туда попал?  
\- Сам пришел.  
\- Я сейчас приеду.  
Гарри бросает взгляд на Габриэля как раз вовремя. Тот отчаянно мотает головой. Гарри, в общем-то, согласен. Во-первых, мальчика не стоит выдавать отцу, пока тот немного не остынет — иначе последует грандиозная ссора, эти двое и эффективная коммуникация в эмоциональные моменты — вещи несовместимые. Во-вторых, он понимает, что Габриэль бы не выкинул подобное, не имея веской причины. И пусть «веская причина» семилетки может быть вовсе незначительна в глазах Харта — он готов уделить этому время, потому что, к сожалению, ему не плевать на мальчишку.  
Эмоциональная привязанность — действительно паршивая штука, и чем дальше — тем больше Харт в этом убеждается. Но сделать уже ничего не может.  
\- Не нужно. Пусть побудет у меня.  
Пауза.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Уверен. Я отвезу его в школу в понедельник.  
Ещё одна пауза.  
\- Хорошо. Но я знаю, что ты сейчас выгораживаешь его.  
\- Хорошо, - не сдержав теплого смешка, отзывается Харт.  
И ещё одна пауза.  
\- Окей. Звони, если это вдруг станет неудобным. Пока, Гарри.  
\- Пока, Эггси.  
На этом их разговор заканчивается.  
Гарри кладёт телефон обратно на стол, садится на диван — не рядом с Габриэлем, а на другой край, так, что между ними остаётся достаточно пространства, и выжидающе смотрит на мальчика.  
\- Ты знаешь, что папа собирается выйти замуж за Мерлина?  
Гарри удивляет не новость — а то, что Габриэль решает начать именно с этого. Довольно жестокая для семилетки попытка резануть поглубже. Сама новость не нова. Мерлин был у него неделю назад — для того, чтобы сообщить, что он сделал Эггси предложение. Харта это не удивило и не расстроило. Он ждал подобных вестей чуть ли не с прошлого Рождества — и он был… рад, что это произошло. Двое невероятно подходили друг другу, Харту будет спокойнее со знанием, что они вместе.  
В нём не было ревности, когда они начинали это мероприятие — и она не проснулась сейчас. Было это ощущение, не грусти, а скорее тоски — редкое для него меланхоличное сожаление о том, что он тоже не может просто так — нормально. Отпустить себя и просто жить. Но он понимает, что он давно, уже очень давно не тот человек, который способен на такое. Этого не изменить — а значит, на это бессмысленно роптать.  
\- Знаю, - кивает Гарри.  
\- Тебе всё равно?  
\- Я рад, что это происходит.  
Габриэль фыркает.  
\- Почему все взрослые как дети? Он забыл тебя, как будто ты старая игрушка. А ты забыл меня, и Муни, и Дейзи. Совсем так же. И им может и всё равно, потому что Муни любит папа, а Дейзи дружит с Мерлином, а меня понимаешь только ты.   
Так вот о чем это всё.  
\- Я не думаю, что контакт с твоим отцом в предыдущие месяцы закончился бы чем-то хорошим для меня или для него.  
\- Почему мне должно быть до этого дело, если вам нет дела до меня?  
Воистину, Гарри понимал сомнения Эггси в том, что он переживёт переходный возраст своего сына. Семилетки должны думать о мультиках и конфетах, а не о чем-то… таком.  
\- Нет причин, - кивает Гарри. - Поэтому ты здесь?  
\- Я здесь, потому что соскучился. Ты правда совсем не скучаешь?  
\- Скучаю.  
\- Почему ты тогда не возвращаешься?  
\- Потому что мир взрослых отношений — очень сложная штука, Габи.  
\- Папа скучает, и я скучаю, и ты тоже — что тут сложного?!  
Габриэль, совершенно возмущённый, трясет разведёнными в сторону руками. Гарри не подавляет улыбки — всё-таки, несмотря на слишком взрослые порой речи, он всё ещё совсем ребёнок. Ребёнок, который уже успел хорошо познать чувство инаковости, но не был пропущен через эмоциональную мясорубку жизни. Его это ждёт — Гарри даже не сомневается, и от этой ему даже немного грустно. Он справится с этим, безусловно — с таком отцом, как Эггси — справится в разы лучше, чем Харт. А значит, ему не слишком нужны сейчас уроки взрослой жизни. Ему нужен друг.  
Так уж получилось, что Гарри — его друг.  
\- Ничего. И всё. Просто взрослым иногда нужно время.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы подкрутить шестерёнки в голове.  
\- У вас нет шестерёнок, - фыркает Габриэль. - У всех в голове мозги. У взрослых и детей.  
\- Но мозги взрослых больше, правда? Пробираться по лабиринтам извилин сложнее.  
\- Глупый Гарри, - ещё раз фыркает мальчик — но уже с улыбкой. - В мозге есть только импульсы, никаких лабиринтов.  
\- Как скажешь. Итак. Ты, между прочим, отвлек меня от работы, так что давай договоримся, что ты дашь мне ещё час — и потом мы пойдём и найдём чем бы заняться. Хорошо?  
\- Да, Гарри, - широко улыбается ему Габриэль.  
Харт не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
***  
Эггси чувствует слишком много всего за один вечер субботы, который должен был пройти как обычно.   
Слышать голос Гарри после такого большого перерыва… странно волнительно. Он анализирует всё это уже потом — лежа в своей кровати, в абсолютно смятении. Во время самого разговора он был слишком напуган, а потом одновременно очень зол и очень рад. Теперь — в темноте и под одеялом, он может признаться самому себе, как невероятно он скучает, как он тронут тем, что Харт, оборвавший связь с Эггси, не сделал этого в отношении Габриэля, и какую глупую зыбкую надежду на непонятно что это в нём вызывает.  
Эггси любит. Для него сложно прекратить любить — это, в каком-то смысле благословение, но в каком-то — сущее проклятие.   
Впрочем, как и многое в жизни. Так что жаловаться бессмысленно.  
То глупо и, может быть, неправильно, но в итоге он звонит Мерлину. Рассказывает ему о событиях дня и мямлит тихо:  
\- Я люблю его. Это так глупо и я ничего не могу сделать.  
\- Я бы насторожился, если бы было иначе, Эггси.  
Анвин вздыхает.  
\- Возвращайся, - жалобно просит он. - Мне тяжело тут с самим собой.  
\- Хорошо. Дашь мне время до понедельника?  
\- Да. И ты больше не уедешь?  
\- Не уеду.  
\- Хорошо, - выдыхает Эггси с улыбкой. - Прости, что разбудил.  
\- Ничего. Засыпай.  
\- Ты тоже.  
***  
В понедельник утром Эггси преследует наиглупейшее желание отвести Муни в школу. Он не пытается врать себе о причинах этого желания. И очень пытается ему не поддаться. Это не сложно — не потому что здравый смысл в нём ещё остался, а потому, что ему нужно везти в школу Дейзи, а потом ехать встречать Мерлина.  
Вечером Габриэль получает свою выволочку. Эггси ругается совсем не так сильно, как ругался бы в субботу. Если по честному, Эггси не ругается вообще — мальчишка прямо-таки светится от счастья, являет собой образец послушания и кротко извиняется перед Мерлином за своё поведение в их последнюю встречу. Как Эггси может на него ругаться?..  
\- Можно Гарри заберёт меня с занятий в следующую субботу? - Спрашивает Габриэль перед сном.  
\- Ты обсуждал это с ним или собираешься снова сбежать и прийти к нему на работу?  
\- Я обсуждал это с ним. Ты можешь ему позвонить.  
Эггси щурится.  
\- Я могу и я позвоню. И потом поговорим.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбается Габриэль.  
Эггси не звонит, а трусливо пишет сообщение - максимально сухое и деловое по содержанию, и получает такой же ответ, в котором Гарри подтверждает, что он в курсе планов Габриэля и не против принять в них участие.  
Когда Габриэль возвращается после своих вторых выходных с Гарри, Эггси совершенно шокирован, потому что сын предстаёт перед ним… аккуратно постриженным. Стрижка очень напоминает стрижку Гарри - только без укладки. Эггси не знает, чем Гарри подкупил Габриэля — и не спрашивает. Габриэль рассказывает всё сам следующим утром.  
\- Тебе нравится? - Спрашивает Эггси, аккуратно зачесывая набок и приглаживая влажной рукой волосы сына, которые топорщатся по все стороны после сна.  
\- Угу, - сонно кивает тот. - Гарри нужно было подстричься и он взял меня с собой. Мы решили, что мне тоже нужна взрослая прическа. Если бы мне не понравилось — волосы бы всё равно отросли обратно, так что я согласился.  
Эггси улыбается. Всё-таки довольно часто Габи — ещё совсем обыкновенный маленьких мальчик.  
Ещё спустя две недели, в двадцатых числах октября, настаёт время их с Мерлином церемонии. Ни Эггси, ни Мерлин не планировали ничего масштабного — зарегистрироваться в компании детей, Рокси и Финли, который с радостью согласился приехать. Но очень скоро стало ясно, что глупо было полагать, что у них получится провернуть всё подобным образом. Потому что Эггси не мог не сказать маме — и с этого, пожалуй, всё началось.  
\- Твой отец не может оставить свою лавку, а старший брат — работу и детей, но я и твой другой старший брат не такие неисправимые трудоголики. Наше присутствие будет уместно?  
Ну что он мог ответить?..  
\- Более чем, ма.  
Рокси сказала Лиз и Джеймсу с Персивалем, и Мерлин сказал, что раз они ждут Адель и Фаро, то нет причин не пригласить Лиз и Джеймса с Молли. Персиваль, по его словам, не посещал подобные мероприятия. Эггси согласился и решил, что раз они приглашают ещё пару людей, то нужно позвать и Алису с Кори и Остином, а ещё Джейн — иначе получается как-то несправедливо.   
\- А Мейв? Она сможет приехать? - Спрашивает Эггси у Мерлина.  
Тот неуверенно пожимает плечами — Эггси заставляет его позвонить и узнать. Через пять минут они добавляют в список и тётушку Мерлина.  
За два дня до церемонии под одеяло к Эггси приходит Габриэль. Смотрит на него своим долгим задумчивым взглядом, откидывает челку с глаз и интересуется:  
\- Почему вы позвали всех, но не позвали Гарри? Он же друг Мерлина. А вы не общаетесь, но не в ссоре. Ты переживаешь, что Гарри будет обидно? Он не хочет замуж, он сам мне говорил.  
Эггси не удерживается от смешка. Смешок получается нервным.  
\- Дело не в этом. Мы не в ссоре. Но иногда это не делает вещи проще.  
Габриэль продолжает смотреть на него этим своим взглядом, выжидая.  
\- Не факт, что он сам согласится, Габи.  
\- Но он будет знать, что вы про него не забыли.  
\- Хорошо. Твоя взяла, - улыбается Эггси. - Завтра мы с бабушкой забираем тебя с занятий, помнишь? Не Гарри.  
Габриэль улыбается и утвердительно мотает головой.  
\- Габриэль сказал, что мы должны пригласить Гарри, - сообщает Эггси Мерлину следующим утром.  
\- Я думал об этом. Предполагал, что ты будешь против.  
\- Я не против. Он может быть против.  
\- Это будет его право. Я позвоню ему.  
\- Хорошо.  
***   
Эггси совершенно не волнуется вплоть до самой церемонии. У него нет на это времени, не с домом, полным родственников и детей. Он воспринимает это как норму и не ждёт от себя никаких глупых нервов. Не в первый раз, в конце концов.  
Тем неожиданнее становится то, что, когда Рокси заталкивает его в свою машину (дети отправились вперёд них на такси с Адель и Фаро), его неожиданно начинает потрясывать.  
\- Может, не стоит? - Испуганно смотря на девушку, которая садится на водительское сиденье, интересуется он.  
Та смотрит на него как на душевнобольного, а потом на лице у неё появляется интересная смесь из сочувствия и веселья.  
\- Ты с дуба рухнул, Анвин? А ну-ка, возьми себя в руки! Передумывать уже поздно. И вы двое - отвратительно милая пара. Расслабься.  
Странно и удивительно, но это его чуть-чуть успокаивает.  
За короткую поездку он берёт себя в руки. Из машины навстречу Мерлину и небольшой толпе, образовавшейся из их изначальной задумки, в которой не было ничего масштабного, он выходит практически спокойным. И успокаивается совсем — от улыбки, которой его встречает Мерлин.  
Они говорят друг другу свои «да», и целуются, и Эггси улыбается, наверное, совсем как придурок. Ему нравится выходить замуж. В его первый раз, который был женитьбой, такого не было.   
Он обнимается со всеми по очереди. И в какой-то момент — очень неожиданно — приходит очередь Гарри, который по обыкновению опоздал, но пришел.  
Эггси, который пропустил момент его прихода, невероятно изумлён этим фактом и пребыванием мужчины перед ним — и не успевает сориентироваться, чтобы хоть как-то это скрыть.  
\- Не стоит быть настолько удивленным, Эггси, - с мягкой иронией и улыбкой, едва видной в уголках губ, говорит Гарри.  
\- Заткнись, - фыркает Эггси в ответ, улыбаясь. - Привет.  
\- Привет, Эггси. Что ж, поздравляю.  
\- Спасибо. Испытываешь облегчение от того факта, что это не ты?  
\- Это не мог быть я.  
Эггси картинно заказывает глаза. Харт отвечает ему изогнутой бровью. А потом ладонь Гарри ложится Эггси на плечо — и он оказывается притянут в тёплые объятия. Эггси глубоко вдыхает запах Гарри — и длинно выдыхает. Он бы простоял в этих объятиях вечность — но долго обниматься с типом, который не является твоим мужем посреди дня собственной свадьбы… не слишком приемлемо, даже несмотря на то, что этот тип — не кто-то, а Гарри.  
С которым они не в ссоре, но на какой-то очень затянувшейся и очень тоскливой паузе.  
Эггси осознаёт, что ссору он переносил бы лучше. Не легче, но лучше.  
Они отстраняются друг от друга и каждый делает полшага назад, и не успевают сказать друг другу что-нибудь ещё — потому что вся троица Эггси во главе с Габриэлем прибегает по душу Гарри.  
Эггси оставляет Харта на растерзание детям, ещё раз неуверенно улыбнувшись ему, и идёт искать Мерлина.  
После церемонии у них стихийно организовывается вечеринка, которая скорее является знакомством новоиспеченных родственников друг с другом. Они плотненько, но уютно помещаются в доме Эггси. Дети в количестве шести штук гоняются в саду. Финли и Фаро сидят на полу в гостиной друг напротив друга и возбуждённо что-то обсуждают. Они выяснили, что являются практически соседями, живя в Париже — и уже занимаются планированием совместных выходных.  
\- Ты не сможешь встречаться с моим братом теперь, когда я замужем за твоим, - предупреждает Эггси Финли.   
\- Вообще-то это не запрещено, - кокетливо тянет Финли.  
\- Нет. Но если ты его обидишь — а ты можешь, мы столкнёмся с конфликтом интересов. Мне придется расправится с тобой, а Мерлин наверняка будет против.  
\- Эггси, оставь их в покое, - посмеивается Мерлин, - подслушивающий их диалог со своего места. Он сидит рядом с Мейв и Адель и время от времени ассистирует в качестве переводчика, потому что Адель ещё не слишком хорошо в английском — но значительно лучше, чем несколько месяцев назад.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - вздыхает Эггси, но, прежде чем покинуть парочку, грозит пальцем сперва одному, потом другому — совсем так, как детям.  
\- Ты младше меня на шесть лет! - Напоминает Фаро ему вслед.   
Дело идет ближе к ночи, когда Эггси и Мерлин остаются одни. Всех детей разобрали, все взрослые уехали продолжать знакомство, и Эггси закрывает дверь за Рокси, которая помогала ему навести подобие порядка, поворачивается сталкивается с Мерлином.  
\- Что ж. Привет, - улыбается он, и тянется к пуговицам рубашки мужчины.  
\- Спрашивать, чем ты хочешь заняться, бессмысленно?  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Эггси с довольной улыбкой. - Сначала я сделаю с тобой всё, что захочу, а потом ты можешь сделать всё, что захочешь, со мной.  
\- Как скажешь, - с абсолютно напускной серьёзностью кивает Мерлин. - Эггси Анвин. Мой муж.  
Эггси хихикает — наверное, совсем глупо.  
\- Да, - говорит. - Так и есть.  
***  
Их с Мерлином жизнь в браке мало отличается их прошлой, холостой жизни. Разве что у обоих теперь есть приятное знание того, что они принадлежат друг другу на новом уровне. На Эггси это оказывает терапевтический, неожиданно успокаивающий эффект. Мерлин же… Мерлин чувствует счастье того толка, какого не испытывал никогда до этого. И ещё — наконец чувствует некоторую завершенность в своей жизни, её неожиданно обозначившуюся новую прочную конструктивность.  
Он и Эггси организовывают ремонт в комнате на первом этаже его дома, где раньше квартировались собаки. Спустя неделю комната превращается в детскую — теперь Эггси и его троица в полном составе могут разместиться в доме у Мерлина. Бывает и такое, что у Мерлина остаётся одна Дейзи — её школа и музыкальные классы не так уж далеко от его дома и он порой забирает её с занятий сам, или обе девочки. Процесс налаживания отношений с Габриэлем не слишком скор, но для Эггси главное, что он вообще идёт.  
Эггси всё чаще ловит себя на мыслях о Гарри. Всему виной их последние объятия, а ещё взгляд, которым Гарри смотрел на него. Гарри больше не злится. И явно не пытается сделать вид, что в его жизни нет и не было такого человека, как Эггси Анвин. Может, в конце концов Рокси была права, и ему просто нужно было больше времени.  
Эггси обожает и ненавидит чувство надежды, которое дают ему эти мысли.  
Он серьёзно задумывается о том, чтобы позвонить Гарри и поговорить с ним, если тот согласится говорить. Не затевать серьёзных разговоров, просто признать, что да, на этот раз Эггси тот, кто серьёзно облажался, сказать, что он понимает реакцию Гарри, спросить, есть ли шансы, что Гарри будет достаточно безумен, чтобы попытаться ещё один раз.  
Анину было невероятно хреново после их разрыва с Хартом, да. Но почему-то только после того, как он увидел Гарри, он вдруг смог понять (или убедиться, или осознать) что Гарри было не легче.   
Эггси даёт себе немного времени, чтобы решиться на этот звонок. В своей голове он уже воображает, как между ним и Гарри снова будет устанавливаться хрупкий мир. Несмотря на то, что процесс не может быть простым, это приятные и умиротворяющие мысли.   
Витание Эггси в облаках обрывается в один день — совершенно бесцеремонно и самым неожиданным образом, а именно звонком из банка. С новостью о том, что, учитывая плату, которую он внёс накануне вечером, остаток долга за его дом погашен. Чего просто не может быть.  
\- Вы, наверное, ошиблись? - Неуверенно предполагает Эггси.  
\- Нет, мистер Анвин. Вы внесли один большой платёж в мае. Учитывая его, вы рассчитались с банком.  
Первый порыв Эггси — сказать, что ничего подобного он не делал. Он почти говорит это — но в последнюю секунду понимает, в чем тут может быть дело.  
\- Хм, действительно, - задумчиво тянет он. - И что мне нужно делать теперь?  
Он выслушивает инструкции вполуха, и, прекратив разговор, возмущенно смотрит на мобильник. Один человек в мире мог выкинуть подобный фокус. Как он это сделал — за пределами понимания Эггси, но это и неважно.  
Если Харт думал, что подобное может быть воспринято нормально и встречено молчанием — он ошибался. Эггси охватывает такая спокойная мрачная решимость, что в нём нет ни капли волнения или неуверенности, когда он набирает номер Харта. Не появляется их и когда он слышит его голос — потому что услышав этот абсолютно спокойный тон, он начинает действительно злиться.  
\- Мне надо с тобой поговорить, - без вежливых предисловий говорит Анвин.  
\- Хорошо. Когда?  
\- Сейчас, Гарри.  
Может быть, Эггси кажется а может, он слышит смешок.  
\- Как скажешь. Я заеду.  
***  
\- Выходи, - позвонив ещё раз примерно через двадцать минут, говорит Харт.  
Эггси выходит на улицу и сверва хмурится пуще прежнего, потому что обнаруживает Гарри внутри весьма вычурного красного «Мустанга». Анвин вспоминает, с каким беспокойством Рокси сообщила ему, что Харт снова сел за руль. Сперва Эггси удивился тому, что у того есть права — он никогда не видел Гарри за рулём. Потом — тому, что Рокси говорит это так, будто это что-то очень плохое.  
Рокси сказала, что Харта нельзя пускать за руль — у него включается режим камикадзе. Эггси не мог себе этого представить. Не может и сейчас, поэтому легкомысленно отмахивается от воспоминания, слишком занятый своей злостью, беззаботно хлопаясь на переднее сиденье.  
Гарри заводит двигатель и они мягко трогаются с места.  
\- Какого черта ты себе позволяешь, Гарри? - Со вздохом интересуется Эггси после примерно пятнадцати минут, проведенных в тишине.  
\- О чем ты? - Интересуется Гарри с идеально разыгранным лёгким недоумением.  
\- О том, что ты заплатил банку за мой дом. Что это, Гарри? Способ доказать, как ты полезен? Намекнуть, что считаешь меня беспомощным? Просто унизить?  
Харт бросает на него быстрый взгляд — чуть изогнутая бровь, легкий налет недоумения.  
\- Ничего из перечисленного. Как это пришло тебе в голову? - Спрашивает он, возвращая взгляд к дороге.  
Эггси не следит за тем, куда они едут — он слишком занят тем, чтобы удержаться от желания хорошенько врезать Гарри. Он не может этого сделать, потому они на шоссе и Харт уже разогнал машину до ста. Эггси сжимает зубы и из чистого упрямства не просит мужчину сбавить скорость.  
\- Как тебе пришло в голову, что я могу быть благодарен за то, что ты сделал?  
\- Этого я не ожидал. Чего я ожидал — так это более близкого понимания моей мотивации.  
\- Что ж, иди к черту вместе со своими блядскими ожиданиями! - Выплёвывает Анвин. Он зол, он чертовски зол — во многом из-за того, как Гарри ведёт себя прямо сейчас. Эта непогрешимость, снисходительность и прохладная отстранённость — будто Анвин какая-то случайная пассия, ни с чего требующая большего внимания, чем заслуживает.  
Эггси понимает, что надо заткнуться и успокоиться. Что ведёт себя не по-взрослому. Что с Гарри бесполезно разговаривать вот так. Но он зол, обижен, но больше всего — расстроен, потому что уже успел погрузиться в мечты о том, что всё снова станет хорошо… и теперь очевидно, что этого не произойдёт.  
\- Зачем ты делаешь это со мной? Сначала исключаешь себя из моей жизни — в один момент, будто всё это тебе ничего не стоит, а потом берешь и тратишь чертову кучу денег и времени на подобный фокус — зачем? Чтобы напомнить о себе, резануть побольнее?  
\- Ещё раз — я не имел целью того, что ты озвучиваешь.  
\- Тогда просвети меня - что ты имел целью?  
\- Я узнал, что ты уволился — что не должно быть для тебя неожиданностью, держать связь с некоторыми университетскими приятелями, с Вернером в том числе — моя привычка. Какое-то время мне досаждало беспокойство о твоей… финансовой ситуации. Можешь считать, что таким образом я обеспечил своё спокойствие.  
\- Черт возьми, Гарри. Если тебе досаждало твоё чертово беспокойство, ты мог засунуть своё непомерное эго в задницу и просто _вернуться_.  
\- Ах, ты так считаешь? Тебе напомнить, что ты сделал?  
Гарри злится. Злится и прибавляет ещё скорости. Теперь они едут слишком быстро. За пределами лимитов и за пределами понятий о хоть какой-то безопасности. Эггси понимает, о чем говорила Рокси тогда. Похоже, это не было преувеличением.  
\- Какое количество моей боли можно считать искуплением за твою?  
Они уже не говорят о доме и той безумной для Эггси сумме денег, которую Харт легкомысленно и самовольно перевёл на его счет, избавив его от одних проблем и прибавив других.  
Гарри молчит, и они начинают ехать ещё быстрее.  
\- Останови машину, или ты прикончишь нас обоих, - просит Анвин.  
К его удивлению, Харт подчиняется. Он снижает скорость, съезжает на обочину и глушит машину, оставляя мигать аварийки. Он откидывается на спинку водительского сиденья и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Анвина. Тот встречает его взгляд с приподнятой бровью.  
\- Никакое, Эггси, - говорит Харт, отвечая, видимо, на последний вопрос Эггси. - Но в мире существуют вещи, в которых я не так хорош, как хотелось бы. И на то, что я избегаю привязанностей в любых видах так, как только могу, есть свои причины. Ты был достаточно упорен для того, чтобы пробиться через все мои ограничения — и достаточно беспечен для того, чтобы попытаться умереть — черт возьми, сделать именно то, из-за чего я когда-то начал строить все свои границы.  
\- Ты говоришь, что я сам виноват? - Хмыкает Эггси. Отчасти это действительно так.  
\- Не это, Эггси, - вздыхает Гарри. - Я говорю, что не хотел твоей боли также, как ты наверянка не хотел моей.  
Это странно и неправильно — то, что Гарри так спокоен и искренен, а Эггси по-прежнему зол — теперь в основном из-за того, что то, что говорит Гарри — правда. Поэтому ему нечего ответить или возразить, и поэтому он просто остаётся сидеть молча и смотрит на Гарри, который смотрит на него.  
\- Ты прав, - всё-таки говорит он. - Из-за этого я злюсь на тебя ещё больше.  
\- Я вижу, - ухмыляется Харт.  
Эггси ничего не может с собой поделать — фыркает и однобоко улыбается в ответ.   
Потом происходит то, что никак не должно было произойти. Кто-то из них тянется навстречу другому — и другой отвечает на это движение совершенно бездумно.  
Эггси вздрагивает, когда губы Харта касаются его губ — но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть мужчину, сжимает пальцы на его плече и удерживает на месте, раскрывая губы навстречу поцелую. Ладонь Харта ложится на затылок Эггси, его язык мягко скользит по кромке губ — и внутрь его рта и Анвин выдыхает с тихим глухим стоном, подаваясь навстречу.  
Очень скоро он оказывается нависающим над Хартом, колени по обе стороны от его бёдер и локти — по обе стороны от головы. Ладони Гарри скользят под футболку Эггси — оглаживают его бока жадными прохладными прикосновениями, сжимаются на бёдрах, пальцы ощутимо давят на точки рядом с подвздошными косточками — и Анвин, не помня себя, прижимается ближе и вжимается бёдрами в бёдра мужчины.   
Это безумие, но чтобы понять это — нужно остановится и подумать, чего ни один из них не делает.  
Харт дотягивается одной рукой под сиденье, и за два движения откидывает спинку кресла и отодвигает его назад, обеспечивая и себе, и Эггси более комфортабельную позицию.  
Анвин тем временем накрывает ладонь Гарри своей и настойчиво перемещает её со своего бедра над одеждой на ту же позицию под ней. Анвин не потрудился переодеться из домашних трикотажных штанов, что делало любые манёвры легче и приятнее, чем если бы он был в джинсах. Пальцы Гарри сжимаются на его ягодице и второй рукой он тянет резинку штанов Анвина вниз, стягивая их сразу до середины бедра, пока Эггси торопливо расстёгивает его брюки.  
Это не слишком удобная позиция, учитывая, что никто из них не имеет намерения раздеваться, поэтому Харт в пару быстрых движений маневрирует Эггси на своё место, на сам нависает над ним.  
\- Развернись, - говорит он, уворачиваясь от губ мальчишки. Тот морщит нос недовольно и Харт ухмыляется — недовольство в сочетании с совершенно распущенным видом выглядит, как всегда, очаровательно. - Не спорь, - коротко указывает он и Эггси тихо фыркает, но делает, как сказано и разворачивается, вставая на колени и упираясь локтями в спинку сиденья.  
Харт давит двумя пальцами на нижнюю губу мальчишки и Эггси открывает рот, понимая, что это значит. Он старательно вылизывает пальцы Харта, зная, что его слюна будет единственной смазкой, и подаётся навстречу влажному прикосновению, когда Харт обводит пальцами его вход.  
Он не дразнит и не церемонится – но, тем не менее, не причиняет лишней боли. Первое настойчивое скольжение пальцев внутрь отзывается не самым приятным жжением и Эггси морщится и глубоко вдыхает — чтобы тут же резко выдохнуть, когда Гарри мимолётно скользит по чувствительной точке внутри подушечками пальцев.  
К двум пальцам очень скоро добавляется третий, Харт ограничивается буквально парой толчков внутрь и останавливается, оставляя пальцы внутри. Эггси поворачивает голову — и наблюдает за тем, как Харт зубами рвёт упаковку презерватива и раскатывает его по члену.  
Трахаться насухую — сомнительное удовольствие и той смазки, которой покрыт презерватив, хватает только для того, чтобы превратить «больно» в «неприятно». Но это Гарри, и Гарри входит в него одним плавным настойчивым движением, удерживая его на месте крепкой хваткой пальцев на бедрах, Гарри знает, как Эггси нравится и знает, как сделать правильно — и мелкие неприятности вроде отсутствия смазки очень быстро прекращают волновать Анвина, который откидывает голову, вжимается затылком в плечо Гарри и стонет после каждого резкого, глубокого толчка.  
Гарри трахает его быстро и беспощадно, и Эггси, и до этого не слишком способный мыслить хоть сколько-то связно, окончательно теряет связь с реальным миром — он слишком любит то, как Харт делает это, как берёт своё, в одно и то же время раскрываясь и отдаваясь без остатка — это не так просто понять на первых порах, но можно начать замечать потом. Пальцы Гарри всегда сжимаются на коже Анвина в самых правильных местах, его член через фрикцию скользит по простате Эггси, он всегда замедляется, если слышит, что то, что он делает, приносит больше боли, чем удовольствия.  
Сейчас, однако, не тот случай. Эггси давно не занимался таким совершенно диким, чуть ли не животным сексом — и ему не нужно много.  
\- Ох, черт, Гарри, - задыхаясь, выговаривает он, чувствуя, как по спине от поясницы растекается волна колкого тепла. Харт сжимает пальцы на его члене и толкается внутрь его ещё несколькими резкими движениями — этого хватает, чтобы Эггси кончил. Его мышцы судорожно сжимаются вокруг члена Харта — и тот утробно рычит, продолжая резко толкаться внутрь и сбивается со своего темпа, когда кончает с глухим стоном, уткнувшись носом в шею Эггси.  
Они остаются в той же позе ещё несколько минут. Эггси лениво поднимает ладонь Гарри к своим губам и слизывает с его пальцев свою сперму. Первым опоминается Харт — вдруг замирает и становится совершенно неподвижным позади Анвина. Это приводит в чувство самого Эггси.  
\- Это было неразумно, - хрипло констатирует он.  
\- Да, - коротко соглашается Харт.  
\- Отвези меня обратно.  
Гарри просто кивает — хоть Эггси этого и не видит, и отстраняется от мальчишки. Они быстро приводят себя в порядок, не смотря друг на друга и так же проводят всю дорогу до дома Эггси.  
Эггси выходит из машины, кинув один единственный быстрых взгляд на Харта, который, сжав пальцы на руле, смотрит точно вперёд.  
Хлопнув входной дверью, Эггси упирается в неё спиной и пару раз прикладывается затылком о твёрдую поверхность, жмурясь. Вот тебе и медленное и осторожное восстановления взаимоотношений — быстрый бездумный совершенно трах на переднем сидение машины. Замечательно. Просто волшебно.  
Эггси вздыхает и поднимает взгляд к потолку, качая головой. Нет, теперь из его предыдущих мыслей о примирении ничего не выйдет. Он всё ещё зол, вопрос с поступком Гарри никак не решен и всё стало только сложнее.  
За дверью, в машине, стоящей у обочины, Гарри тоже пару раз прикладывается головой — только о руль. Не этого он ожидал от их разговора. Он ожидал грандиозной ссоры — что всё продолжиться в том же духе, в котором началось. То, что Эггси не любит принимать помощь — известный факт. Логично ожидать катастрофы, когда помощь оказывается принудительно и без ведома самого Анвина. Он не был до конца уверен в том, был ли случайный секс лучше или хуже ссоры. Судя по тому, как выглядел Эггси после — хуже. И судя по тому, как странно чувствовал себя Харт, по этому настойчивому чувству неправильности произошедшего (чего у него никогда не бывало после секса) — тоже.  
Возможно, не нужно было отпускать мальчишку. Возможно, нужно выйти из машины и продолжить прерванный разговор. Или уехать и дать ему остыть, дождаться следующего звонка, или позвонить самому.   
Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, когда Харт был в таком замешательстве и не понимал, какое решение правильное. Чувство ему не нравится.  
Посидев в машине ещё с десяток минут, Харт решает пока оставить Анвина в покое. Он не кривит душой и признаётся самому себе, что решает так во многом для собственного удобства — разговоры с Эггси, который на взводе, бывают крайне утомительными, а сейчас мальчишка в бешенстве.   
Они обсудят это позже — если Эггси захочет. А если не захочет — не будут.  
Занятый думами о ситуации с разозлившимся Анвином, Харт почти пропускает тот момент, что думает о мальчишке так, будто они снова вместе — что не совсем верно.  
\- Ты невероятно нелеп, Харт, - бормочет он себе под нос.  
Он понимает, что вся ситуация не оставит его в покое, если он сейчас уедет. Мальчишка слишком небезразличен ему — бесполезно это отрицать, как и то, что ситуацию между ними необходимо решить — это становится слишком утомительным для всех.  
Когда он звонит в дверной звонок, Анвин открывает моментально — и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
\- Я думаю, нам надо поговорить.  
\- Серьёзно? Сейчас? - Неверяще хмыкает Эггси. - Ты хочешь поругаться?  
\- Я хочу выяснить, что происходит.  
\- Я сделал глупость, о которой не раскаиваюсь, и причинил тебе боль. Ты в ответ причинил боль мне. Мы оба этого не хотели, но любовь — это сложно, тем более для тебя. Мы уже готовы были пойти на мировую — но вдруг я узнаю, что ты решил купить, черт возьми, мне дом. Молча и прекрасно понимая, как я на это отреагирую. И вместо того, чтобы что-то решить, мы занимаемся сексом, потому что мы оба идиоты! Вот, что происходит!  
Эггси стоит перед дверью, и Гарри не проходит дальше дверного проёма — но протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Эггси несколько секунд смотрит на ладонь Гарри с помесью недоумения и возмущения, после чего сдаётся и сжимает пальцы на его ладони.  
\- Я готов на мировую, если ты забудешь про дом.  
\- Это возмутительно, Харт. Как вообще можно быть таким?! - Это настолько нагло и настолько в стиле Гарри, что вместе того, чтобы злиться, Эггси смеётся. - Какая же ты сволочь, Гарри.   
Гарри только улыбается в ответ.  
\- Это моё единственное предложение. У тебя есть другие?  
\- Да. Как насчет того, чтобы ты пошел в задницу?  
Гарри на это лишь изгибает бровь в своей особой осуждающе-снисходительной манере — но это он совершенно несерьёзно.  
\- Я очень злюсь на тебя, - сообщает Эггси.  
\- Справедливо, - признаёт Харт.  
\- И я хочу спокойно провести Рождество. Без риска того, что что-то в твоей или моей голове пойдёт не так и всё будет плохо.  
Гарри кивает ещё раз.  
\- Ты позвонишь сам? - Интересуется он.  
\- Нет уж. Ты звони.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Славно.  
Эггси улыбается, смотрит вниз на их руки, а потом — снова на Гарри. Харт тянет его за руку ближе к себе, и легко касается губами уголка его губ.  
\- Тогда до января, Эггси.  
\- Если ты не передумаешь.  
\- Я не передумаю.  
Странно, но Эггси понимает, что в какой-то момент перестал сомневаться в Гарри, когда он говорит так. Поэтому он просто улыбается и кивает.  
\- Хорошо. А теперь проваливай. И не изображай камикадзе, пока ты за рулём.  
\- Не могу этого пообещать.  
Эггси фыркает.  
\- Как я уже сказал — проваливай.  
Он смотрит Гарри вслед с морщинкой между бровей, но улыбаясь.  
***  
Вечером, услышав жалобу Эггси на выходку Харта, Мерлин неожиданно разражается смехом.  
\- Эй! Что тут смешного?!  
\- Ты не знаком с историей о том, как у меня появился мой дом?  
\- Нет, - хмурится Эггси. - Как это связано?  
\- Когда я отказался брать деньги за мою работу на Гарри, он купил мне этот дом. Аргументировал свою выходку моим упрямым нежеланием просто «взять чертовы деньги» и тем, что мужчина, которому почти сорок, не должен снимать комнату у семьи пакистанцев.  
\- Выходит, что он неисправим?  
\- Вроде того, - соглашается Мерлин. - Значит, вы помирились?  
\- Вроде того, - улыбается Эггси.


	14. Chapter 14

Начало нового года ознаменовано тем, что Гарри делает несколько вещей, которых не позволял себе никогда в жизни. Он паникует и сбегает от проблем, улетая в совсем необязательную командировку. И он нарушает обещание, данное Эггси.  
Удивительно, с какой уверенностью он сказал ему, что не передумает.  
Он понял, что может передумать вечером того же дня, когда до затуманенного чертовыми эндорфинами мозга дошло, что всё это значит.  
А значило это то, что они снова будут вместе и всё будет серьезно. И не просто серьёзно, а то самое на-всю-жизнь серьезно, пока-смерть-не-избавит-нас-друг-от-друга серьёзно. Харт готов признаться самому себе (и только самому себе!), что он _любит_ Анвина. Теперь, испытав тот ледяной, животный ужас, который разрастался в нём пока он ждал неотложку, делая Анвину искусственное дыхание, с отчаянной надеждой на то, что он всё действует правильно — теперь он знает, что это то же чувство, что он испытывал лишь однажды, двадцать с лишним лет назад.  
Это настоящая любовь, чувство именно того сорта, которое доводит до эйфории, когда всё идёт хорошо и выворачивает тебя наизнанку, скручивает твои кости и сминает внутренности в один бесформенный комок, когда всё идёт плохо.   
Гарри мало чего боится в этой жизни. Даже не так. Гарри наивно думает, что к этому этапу своей жизни он не боится ничего.  
Но — как оказывается — этого чувства он боится как огня.  
Потому что когда он сидит рядом с Анвином, который перестал дышать сам, он чувствует ужас. А потом, когда он остаётся один — пустоту. Ту же пустоту, которую он чувствовал, когда наконец остался один после похорон Микеля.  
Харт напоминает себе, что Анвин жив — но пустота никуда не уходит.  
Она присутствует внутри него даже когда он говорит с мальчишкой и касается его. Когда они ругаются, потому что Эггси, едва поправившись, ведёт себя так, будто это не у него пятидесятипроцентное поражение лёгких.  
Этот вакуум внутри него почти пропадает только спустя месяц после того, как он обрывает всякие контакты с Эггси. После примерно десятка незнакомцев, с которыми он оказывается в одной постели. Почти — но не совсем.  
Он не чувствует, что он в порядке, ещё очень долго — ровно до того момента, пока они с Анвином не оказываются в его машине. Он тот, кто тянется за поцелуем. Он тот, кто знает, что нужно остановится, но не может себя заставить. Он держит мальчишку за руку и обещает, что не передумает.  
На обратном пути на работу он понимает, что там, где была пустота, теперь — покалывающее тепло, от которого дышать делается немного сложнее. Он замечает, что улыбается помимо своей воли и не может остановится. Он абсурдно счастлив.  
Он не помнит, чувствовал ли он себя так глупо и так хорошо хоть когда-то в жизни. Но совсем скоро он вспоминает, что такое уже было.  
Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Микеля, на его лице неконтролируемо появлялась эта глупая улыбка.  
В общем, Гарри сбегает.  
Перед этим ему хватает смелости признать то, что он здорово ошибался в одном — он не пережил смерть человека, который был его первой и до недавних пор единственной любовью.  
А так же то, что он не готов на долго-и-счастливо, на которое явно рассчитывает Анвин. И он не знает, как объяснить это мальчишке так, чтобы он понял. Чтобы он действительно понял, а не отреагировал своим всепрощающим и великодушным _«я не буду требовать от тебя больше, чем ты готов дать»_.  
Гарри готов дать мальчишке всё, что угодно. Но не всего себя и не навсегда.   
Перед своим рейсом в Лиссабон Харт едет на кладбище, чтобы постоять и укоризненно посмотреть на кусок камня с выгравированными на нём именем и датами.  
Он знает точно, с какой именно улыбкой смотрел на него этот псих, если бы узнал, что Гарри по уши влип в мальчишку на треть его младше с тремя детьми и искренней любовью к чертовым сказкам. Ах да. И оказался в полигамных отношениях.  
О, Микель был бы в восторге.  
Это вызывает в Харте желание показать надгробию два средних пальца. Харт не видит причин сопротивляться порыву. Старушка, оказавшаяся неподалёку, осеняет его крестным знамением.  
По прилёту в Лиссабон он арендует в аэропорту машину и добирается до дома, который расположен на берегу океана и буквально у черта на куличках. Он достаёт телефон и делает звонок как только выходит из машины — чтобы у него не было времени передумать.  
\- Гарри, - отвечает ему спокойный, ровный голос.  
\- Алфи, - отзывается Харт. Алфи отвечает молчанием, ожидая, что Гарри перейдёт к сути звонка. Гарри всегда ценил в мужчине его абсурдную молчаливость. Ну, или по крайней с тех пор, когда привык к тому, что тип так неразговорчив, что его можно принять за немого. - Мне нужны контакты того психотерапевта, к которому ты так хотел меня послать.  
\- Ох? Я пришлю тебе несколько, чтобы у тебя был выбор.  
\- Спасибо. Не распространяйся об этом.  
\- Ты забыл, с кем говоришь? - С мягкой иронией хмыкает Алфи.  
\- Нет. Но мне спокойнее, когда просьба озвучена вслух.  
\- Конечно. Что ж… Удачи.  
Харт мрачно фыркает в ответ.  
\- Не ломай драму, Харт. Всё будет в порядке.  
\- Ну, если ты так говоришь.  
\- Да. Я так говорю.   
На этом они прощаются.   
Через несколько дней Харт начинает свою терапию, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о том, что Анвин наверняка всё ещё ждёт его звонка.  
***  
Его личный телефон отключен, но рабочий — нет. Именно так его достаёт Лиз спустя примерно две недели.   
\- Куда, черт возьми, ты подевался?  
\- Очевидно, что если мой личный телефон отключен, я не слишком хочу отвечать на этот вопрос.  
\- Харт…  
Порой у Лиззи включается режим наседки в его отношении. Харт привык и в общем-то не против — Лиз не единожды настойчиво вытаскивала его из пучины отчаяния или просто скверного настроения. Время от времени, однако, случалось так, что её обычная линия поведения — не совсем то, что ему нужно.  
\- Лиззи. Прекрати это. Оставь меня в покое, - просит он настолько мягко, насколько может.  
\- Ты в порядке? - Хмуро уточняет девушка.  
\- Очевидно нет. Я буду, - обещает он.  
\- Не делай глупостей.  
\- У меня нет на это времени.  
\- На это не нужно много времени.  
Харт с ужасом понимает, что, похоже, Лиз всерьёз опасается, что он решил повторить выходку Микеля.  
\- Черт возьми, Лиз, - хмыкает он, - у тебя что, началась ранняя деменция?   
\- Ох, пошел ты! Ты в беспорядке с прошлой весны, и теперь ты пропадаешь, перед этим сказав, что собираешься помириться с Эггси. О чем ещё мне думать?  
\- О том, что ты боишься повторения травмирующего опыта из прошлого. Безосновательно, если задуматься поглубже.  
\- Ты говоришь как чертов психотерапевт. Постой… почему ты говоришь как психотерапевт?..  
\- Пока, Лиззи. Если начнёшь думать, что я убил себя — просто спроси у Роксаны, когда она последний раз слышала меня на рабочей встрече.  
\- Ты…  
\- _Пока_ , - ещё раз повторяет Гарри и прерывает вызов.  
Он посмеивается, когда представляет, какие эпитеты Лиззи прямо сейчас посылает в его адрес.  
***  
Ему не нравится психотерапия. В соответствии с его ожиданиями, всё должно становится лучше. На самом же деле, всё становится только хуже — как только эта настырная, несгибаемая женщина, по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств оказавшаяся его _собеседником_ узнаёт, что кроме мертвого любовника у него в анамнезе ещё и мертвая мать и ненавистный (и ныне также мёртвый) отец, она заявляет, что им стоит начать с самого детства Гарри.  
\- Я не хочу начинать с детства. У меня нет нерешённых проблем там.  
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Моя последняя проблема из детства умерла некоторое количество лет назад. Надеюсь, ублюдок горит в аду.  
\- И вы утверждаете, что у вас нет проблем? - С иронией переспрашивает женщина.  
Харт тяжело вздыхает. Он искренне жалеет о том, что решил начать.  
Дальше становится только хуже. Однажды, по прошествии примерно полутора месяцев, ему советуют решить для себя, сколько секса ему действительно необходимо.  
\- Именно столько, сколько я имею.  
\- Гарри. Вы занимаетесь сексом, каждый раз меняя партнёров, даже не узнавая их имён. Я могу согласится, что то количество секса, которое имеете вы, может вполне соответствовать вашим потребностям, если вы имеете одного, двух, или, предположим, трёх постоянных партнёров. Не «примерно пятнадцать» разных чуть больше чем на месяц.  
Гарри хочет высказать свои возражения, но ему не дают этого сделать.  
\- Возможно, если вы не готовы к чему-то большему, чем безличный секс, вам стоит попробовать сделать над собой усилие и отказаться от него на какое-то время.  
\- Что, вообще?!  
\- Вообще, Гарри.  
\- Прошу прощения, но вы спятили.  
На это его добрый доктор отвечает мягким, звонким смехом. Гарри _ненавидит_ её.  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы начать сокращать количество новых людей в этой части вашей жизни постепенно?  
Гарри невнятно бурчит своё согласие, понимая, что в этот момент ведёт себя точь-в-точь как анвинов сын-семилетка, когда тот чем-то недоволен.  
Но больше всего Харт ненавидит, когда она его хвалит.  
От этих «это большой прогресс, Гарри!» или «хорошая работа, Гарри!», сказанных отвратительно жизнерадостным голосом, с интонацией, поднимающейся вверх к концу фразы, Харта просто передёргивает. Но ещё хуже то, что кроме желания поморщиться он чувствует чертову гордость за самого себя. За то, что его похвалили.  
Ему не нужна ничья похвала. Он справлялся без неё двадцать с лишним лет, спасибо большое.  
\- Может, мы будем отмечать мой прогресс менее жизнерадостно? Мне не десять лет.  
\- Хм. Вам не комфортно? - Тут же прямо-таки навострив уши, интересуется его мучительница.  
Внутри себя Харт издаёт длинный страдальческий вопль.  
***  
«Что ж, это не так уж плохо», - думает он одним поздним вечером в начале апреля, когда едет к дому после встречи с другом. Его новый друг — дама, которая годится ему в матери. У неё шотландский говор и шотландское же (и абсолютно потрясающее) чувство юмора, она немного напоминает Харту его бабушку (об этом он ей не говорит) и Гарри находит её компанию приятно… расслабляющей.  
Это оказывается его последняя связная мысль перед тем, как что-то врезается в правый борт машины, его заносит влево, выносит на встречную полосу — и швыряет через ограду.  
***  
Эггси сидит на диване в гостиной Рокси. Сама Рокси сидит рядом, удобно устроив ноги на его коленях, и сосредоточенно кусает кончик своего ногтя на большом пальце вместо того, чтобы поедать попкорн, миска которого стоит между ними.   
Этот вечер задумывался как их очередная холостяцкая вечеринка, какие случались каждый раз, когда Элизабет уезжала в достаточно длительную командировку. На экране телевизора перед ними мелькали кадры из пятого эпизода Звёздных войн, но Рокси очевидно не обращала на фильм ни малейшего внимания.  
Эггси вздыхает и легко щекочет девушку под коленкой. Та дёргает ногой и награждает его возмущённым взглядом.  
\- Ты не смотришь, - сообщает ей Эггси.  
\- Похоже на то, - со вздохом отвечает Рокси.  
\- Что случилось? - Интересуется Анвин, набирает в руку горсть попкорна и принимается увлеченно хрустеть.  
Рокси хмурится, теперь сосредоточенно уставившись на него. После того, как в течение минуты она ничего не говорит и её взгляд остаётся четко зафиксированным на Эггси, он вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
\- Я не должна говорить с тобой об этом, - наконец вздыхает девушка.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что не должна. Поверь мне. Ты не будешь счастлив.  
Эггси фыркает. Настаёт его очередь хмуриться.  
\- Окей. Ты хочешь рассказать мне, в чем дело?  
\- Да, - со вздохом кивает Рокси.  
\- Тебе это поможет?  
\- Ну… нельзя сказать наверняка. Возможно.  
\- Давай ты скажешь мне, с чем связана твоя проблема и мы вместе решим, стоит ли нам общаться на эту тему.  
\- Моя проблема — один Гарри Харт, - со вздохом говорит Рокси.  
Анвин вдыхает — и не выдыхает.  
\- Видишь. Я не должна говорить с тобой об этом.  
Он заставляет себя расслабиться и сделать вдох. Рокси накрывает его ладонь своей и чуть сжимает.  
\- Забудь. Я уверена, что просто веду себя глупо и поддаюсь паранойе. Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу долгие командировки Лиззи и что они могут сделать с моим благоразумием.  
Эггси согласно кивает. Они возвращаются к просмотру фильма и Рокси старается делать вид, что смотрит в телевизор, а не внутрь своей головы.   
Анвин выдерживает до конца фильма.   
\- Что случилось? - Со вздохом спрашивает он, как только начинаются титры.  
Рокси смотрит на него с самым виноватым видом.  
\- Давай. Говори.  
\- Возможно, ничего особенного. Он в командировке… длинной и совсем не необходимой, но это детали и его личное дело, хотя Лиз, которую он попросил отвалить, так не считает. Что меня волнует — так это то, что никто не мог выйти с ним на связь последние два дня. Он пропустил четыре встречи, на которых присутствовал до этого всегда. Это Харт, он никогда не пропускает работу. Единственный раз подобное происходило когда он загремел в больницу в Касабланке.  
Эггси в задумчивости трёт бровь.  
\- Он не мог просто уйти в отрыв? - Предполагает он, стараясь звучать как можно более легкомысленно.  
\- Эггси, он _никогда_ не пропускает подобные встречи. Хотя, может, на меня просто плохо влияет Лиз, которая думает… - Рокси осекается, - всякие глупости.  
Эггси сощуривается.  
\- Не спрашивай, - просит Рокси. - В любом случае, если всё в порядке, мы скоро это узнаем. Если нет — тоже.  
\- Как?  
\- Обзвоном больниц, - мрачно отвечает Рокси.  
***  
Анвину должно быть всё равно. Он потратил достаточно времени на то, чтобы выбраться из чувства, которое утягивало его в длинную спираль отчаяния, чтобы быть способным не оглядываться назад при малейшем упоминании чертового имени.  
Вся его уверенность в своих силах была иллюзорна. Он никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы отпускать и забывать.  
Поэтому среди ночи он со вздохом садится на кровати и, оглядываясь на Рокси, встречается с ней взглядами.  
\- Не спишь? - Интересуется он.  
Девушка отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Ты волнуешься за него. Почему ты за него волнуешься? Он тебе даже не нравится.  
\- Мне нравится Лиззи. Если с ним что-то случится — она расстроится.  
Что-то подсказывает Эггси, что это ложь.   
\- Ах, Рокси, - воркует он.  
\- Это не значит, что я не хочу засунуть его голову ему же в задницу, потому что именно там её место.  
Эггси отвечает коротким смешком.  
\- Я понимаю твои чувства. Пойдём. Нам надо позвонить Мерлину.  
\- Эггси, три часа ночи.  
\- Знаешь, на что он тратит ночи, когда ему дарован покой и одиночество? Он пишет код или рисует непонятные чертежи. Я уверен, что он ещё даже не собирается ложиться.   
Они перемещаются на кухню. Эггси начинает варить кофе — потому что то, что они не будут сегодня спать, очевидно, и звонит Мерлину.  
\- Эггси? - Отвечает мужчина после третьего гудка, нотки недоумения и волнения в тихом голосе. Эггси улыбается, переключается на громкую связь и кладёт телефон на кухонную тумбу рядом с плитой.  
\- Я. Привет.  
\- Привет, Эггси. Всё в порядке?  
\- Со мной — да. Ты на громкой связи и тут Рокси.  
\- Привет, Мерлин.  
\- Доброе… утро, полагаю. Ты тоже в порядке?  
\- Я тоже в порядке.  
Мерлин делает вопросительную паузу. Эггси улыбается шире. Он никогда не встречал кого-то, кто может так же выразительно молчать.  
\- У меня… у нас к тебе есть просьба.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Сейчас у всех больниц есть компьютеры и врачи заносят туда все данные о пациентах, правда ведь?  
\- Как правило. Если это не Гватемала или Конго.  
\- Насколько сложно — теоретически — получить доступ к такой системе?  
\- Смотря кому. И для чего, - осторожно отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Тебе. Чтобы…  
\- Гарри чертов Харт пропал где-то в Португалии, - приходит на помощь Рокси когда Эггси запинается и пауза затягивается.  
\- Почему ты считаешь, что он пропал?  
\- С ним два дня нет связи. По рабочим вопросам.  
Недолгое молчание.  
\- Теоретически - это может занять время. Особенно если не сузить радиус поиска.  
\- Лиссабон или Кашкайш. Я почти полностью уверена в этом. В остальной Португалии ему просто нечего делать.  
\- Хорошо. Эггси?  
\- Да?  
\- Ты в своём уме? - Ласково интересуется мужчина.  
\- Ммм нет. Я не должен был звонить с таким вопросом, да?  
\- Определённо.  
\- Можно мы с Рокси заедем через?..  
\- Пару часов. Да.  
\- Спасибо, Мерлин, - улыбается Эггси и отключается, чтобы не получить полноценную лекцию.  
\- Ты псих, - объявляет Рокси, прекращая сдерживать смех.  
***  
Мерлин стучит костяшкой согнутого пальца по строчке на мониторе, подсвеченной желтым.   
Строчка содержит в себе имя и фамилию Гарри, дату его рождения и название больницы.  
\- И больше ничего? - Хмурится Эггси.  
\- Вы просили его найти, - справедливо напоминает Мерлин.  
\- Ну да. Твоя правда.  
\- Это не морг или что-то типа того? - Интересуется Рокси.  
\- Определённо нет.  
\- Славно. Значит, всё в порядке.  
Эггси фыркает и задумчиво смотрит на строчку в мониторе. Мерлин смотрит на него. Рокси — тоже.  
\- Мы не знаем, что с ним.  
\- Черепно-мозговая травма, перелом правой руки, трещины в двух рёбрах, множественные ссадины и ушибы мягких тканей, - перечисляет Мерлин.  
\- О. Так ты посмотрел.  
Мерлин посылает Эггси красноречивый взгляд.  
\- Конечно ты посмотрел. Он твой друг, - вздыхает Эггси.  
Он чувствует, как у него начинает болеть голова — от мыслей, которые в ней роятся и которых он совсем не хочет.  
Рокси рядом с ним зевает и трёт глаза. Эггси повторяет её действия меньше чем с пятисекундным перерывом. Мерлин награждает их веселым взглядом и командует:  
\- Ложитесь в спальне. Когда вы вместе — вы действительно бываете хуже десятилеток.  
\- Значит, тебе не остаётся ничего кроме как быть нашей нянькой, - подытоживает Рокси, с довольным видом ретируясь из кабинета и наверняка спеша разлечься на кровати так, чтобы оставить Эггси как можно меньше места.  
Перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, Эггси обнимает Мерлина со спины и утыкается носом ему в шею.  
\- Выпей таблетку и поспи. А потом мы подумаем, что с этим делать, - велит ему Мерлин.  
Эггси улыбается. Ему хорошо — и горько.  
Он не понимает, почему, имея в мужьях лучшего мужчину на свете, он продолжает, несмотря на все внутренние усилия и всё сопротивление, тосковать по Харту.  
\- Спасибо, - бормочет Эггси тихо.  
Ласковые пальцы перебирают пряди волос у него на затылке.  
***  
На следующий день их с Мерлином разговор заканчивается совсем не так, как Эггси ожидал.  
Потому что совсем скоро после него Анвин оказывается в самолёте из Лондона в Лиссабон.  
Он так до конца и не очухался от снотворного, которое выпил под утро, перед тем как залезть в кровать Мерлина — под бок Рокси, которая счастливо и беззаботно посапывала под одеялом. Бывали дни, когда он так и не справлялся с тем, чтобы скинуть с себя это вязкое ощущение полусна.  
Но сейчас он совсем не против этого. Он проваливается в дрёму, стоит только самолёту набрать высоту.  
Эггси начал допускать, что Гарри не позвонит ему, когда минула первая треть января. Когда прошла половина месяца — он пообещал себе подождать ещё пять дней, а потом — не быть больше кретином.  
Гарри не звонит. Эггси не знает, на кого он злится больше — на него, или на себя.  
Ему странно оттого, что Гарри поступил так — оставил последним, что было между ними, молчание невыполненного обещания. Промолчал вместо того, чтобы позвонить и сказать, что он не готов сходится снова.  
Эггси бы понял. Это было бы гораздо легче понять.  
Кроме того — это не в духе Гарри — не выполнять обещания.  
Но он отбрасывает эти мысли и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы жить с тем, что у него есть. Это не так сложно — самое сложное он уже пережил прошлым летом. Всё, что ему надо теперь — просто забыть надежду, которую он имел глупость себе позволить.  
Февраля приносит звонок от Адель — с новостью о смерти её матери. Эггси берёт с собой девочек, оставляет Габриэля, который отказывается ехать, с Мерлином, и едет в Лион на похороны.  
\- Я не думаю, что он протянет до следующего месяца, - говорит Адель. Они сидят на лавочке в парке перед домом бабушки и дедушки, прямо под деревом, на которое Эггси в детстве забирался быстрее всех окрестных мальчишек. Вокруг них — сумрак и тишина, абсолютный штиль. Эггси знает, что она говорит о своём отце.  
Квартира, в которой он с братьями строил шалаши из стульев и гобеленов, пахнущих пылью и специями, пустеет, едва начинается март. Эти смерти оказываются для Эггси первыми потерями членов семьи.   
Он отвлеченно размышляет о том, на сколько ещё у него хватит сил и рассудка, если его события его жизни будут продолжаться в том же духе.  
\- Тем, кто ещё жив, нет смысла в долгой скорби, милый, - говорит ему Адель по телефону спустя неделю после того, как все они вернулись к своим обычным жизням. - Мы имеем ответственность за то, чтобы носить в своих головах светлую память о них, не скорбь и сожаление.  
Она уже говорила ему похожие слова. Он улыбается.  
\- Это не так просто.  
\- Я знаю. Таков удел живых. От этого всё ценнее.  
Эггси согласно угукает.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь дай трубу своему мужу. Я расспрошу его о том, как ты на самом деле себя чувствуешь.  
Тогда Мерлин просит его сходить к врачу за рецептом снотворного — потому что Эггси почти не спит. Тогда же Эггси почти перестаёт представлять себе, что рано или поздно Гарри всё-таки возникнет на пороге его дома, наглый, самоуверенный, выводящий из себя.  
Чтобы что-нибудь случилось — нужно просто перестать ждать.  
И Гарри возникает — совсем в другой, неожиданной манере, но, черт возьми, возникает.  
И если мироздание никак не хочет просто взять и избавить их друг от друга, придётся идти тяжелым путём. Эггси, правда, понятия не имеет, что это будет за путь. И что он вообще собирается делать, когда окажется лицом к лицу с человеком, который, почти полностью отсутствуя в его жизни около года, вызывает в нём столько сильных и противоречивых эмоций, что Эггси начинает всерьёз предлагать, что Харт — его кармическое проклятие.  
А от такого невозможно избавиться. Только — со смирением принять.  
***  
В больнице, куда он приезжает, никто не говорит по-английски.  
\- Гарри Харт? - Переспрашивает его медсестра на третьем этаже, куда его отправили, когда он объяснил, что он пришел с визитом к пациенту — с помощью жестов и французских слов. Он знал, что два языка имеют общее происхождение и если он скажет достаточно синонимов — какие-то из них будут поняты.   
\- Гарри Харт, - кивает он, и, недолго думая, показывает на палец с кольцом, предвосхищая вопрос, который может быть задан. В конце концов, так будет гораздо проще.  
Сестра улыбается и говорит что-то ему в ответ — кажется, что-то о том, что он, должно быть, вне себя от волнения. Она провожает его к палате и показывает на запястье, где должны быть часы.   
\- Семь.  
Это Эггси понимает. Улыбается, благодарит её по-португальски, и входит в палату.  
Первое, что понимает Эггси — что Гарри лежит в палате на двоих и у него есть _сосед_.  
Он улыбается и здоровается с мужчиной — по возрасту примерно ровесник его родителей, седые волосы и густые черные брови — и встаёт в конце больничной койки Харта.  
У мужчины на виске — россыпь ссадин и порезов, оставленных, очевидно, битым стеклом. Порез на губе и рассеченная бровь. Чуть отросшие волосы кудрявятся на концах, и находятся в полном беспорядке, правая рука перевязана от середины ладони до локтя. Гарри бледный, красивый и такой чертовски _родной_ , что Анвину приходится подавить первый порыв просто сбежать, позвонить Мерлину и сказать, чтобы он разбирался с этим нелепым человеком сам.  
То, что все его чувства возвращаются к нему с прежней силой, стоит ему только бросить один взгляд на этого человека — нелепо и просто несправедливо. Ему нужно, наконец, научиться контролировать свои чувства, чтобы они не замещали голос разума и не мешали ему жить.  
Эггси вздыхает и мягко касается ноги Гарри, укрытой лёгким одеялом. Тот отрывает глаза моментально и смотрит на Эггси расфокусированным взглядом.   
Гарри моргает несколько раз, прогоняя дрёму, возвращает взгляд к Эггси и замирает на пару секунд, прежде чем упереться левой рукой в кровать и аккуратно сесть — не сводя взгляда с Анвина.  
То, что мальчишка может стоять рядом с его койкой в португальской больнице после того, как машина Харта вылетела с дороги и перевернулась несколько раз на своём пути с небольшого обрыва, плохо вязалось с реальностью. В больнице знали только его имя и то, что он гражданин Великобритании - с его слов, потому что в свою последнюю поездку в город он, похоже, не взял с собой ни водительские права, ни британский паспорт.  
По его расчетам — даже в самом лучшем случае никто не смог бы узнать, что он в больнице, так быстро (не то, чтобы это было ему нужно — ему было бы достаточно подтверждения его личности от посольства, с остальным он разобрался бы сам). И последний, кого он ожидал увидеть в больнице — Эггси Анвин.   
\- Привет, - решает начать Эггси, потому что молчание между ними затягивается. - Я привёз пару твоих пижам из тех, что остались у меня, - Эггси, так и оставаясь стоять так же, в начале койки, укладывает пакет с названными пижамами на её край. - Если скажешь, что тебе ещё нужно и откуда я могу это привезти — я съезжу и передам через медсестру, потому что часы посещений кончаются в семь.  
Гарри чуть хмурит брови и трёт висок — у Эггси тут же появляется сочувственная мысль о том, что у мужчины наверняка раскалывается голова.  
И у Харта действительно раскалывается голова — виски пульсируют глухой болью, которая мешает думать. Он понимает, что не осилит хоть сколько-то связного разговора ни сейчас, ни, скорее всего, завтра — у него болит примерно всё и он едва стоит на ногах, и черт бы побрал эти проклятые обвалы на дорогах и проклятые дорожные службы - поэтому он просто дотягивается до тумбочки, в ящике которой лежат ключи от дома и бумажник — и протягивает ключи Эггси.  
\- Адрес на брелке. Мне нужен ноутбук, что-то из одежды, телефон и паспорт. Если ты проверишь карманы верхней одежды, висящей в прихожей, на наличие водительских прав, я буду тебе благодарен.  
Эггси кивает. Он забирает ключи у Гарри, стараясь не коснуться его пальцев.  
\- Ты не можешь позвонить мне, если вспомнишь ещё что-то, да?  
\- Не могу, - соглашается Гарри.  
\- Я оставлю свой номер медсестре. Если ты сможешь объяснить, что тебе нужно — я тоже смогу понять.  
\- Хорошо, - с тихим смешком кивает Харт.  
Эггси кивает и направляется к выходу. Голос Гарри нагоняет его уже когда его рука ложиться на дверную ручку.  
\- Эггси?  
\- Да?  
\- Останься в доме, - не предлагает — просит Харт.  
\- Я… Ладно. Хорошо, - соглашается он, передумав говорить прохладное «я подумаю».  
Поздно вечером, после того, как Эггси ещё раз съездил в больницу и оставил вещи для Гарри медсестре, посидел у океана и поговорил с Мерлином, он забирается в постель Гарри, утыкается носом в его подушку и глубоко вдыхает, проклиная самыми последними словами и Гарри, и самого себя.  
***  
Мальчишка снова возникает на пороге его палаты на следующий день после обеда, в самом начале часов для посещения — к немалому удивлению Гарри, который ожидал, что Эггси будет держаться подальше.  
Если точнее, само возникновение Анвина на пороге он пропустил. Всё утро он, получив свой телефон, документы и доступ в интернет, улаживал дела, которые того требовали — звонок в страховую, несколько звонков и писем по работе, звонок психотерапевту с целью оповещения о том, он не скрывается от неё, а просто лежит в больнице после аварии в результате неудачного стечения обстоятельств. Все ожидаемо заканчивается головной болью и он засыпает сразу после того, как медсестра ставит ему капельницу.  
Просыпается он без иглы на сгибе локтя, но в ощущением на себе чужого взгляда.   
Он открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Эггси. Судя по тому, что мальчишка разбудил его взглядом — он стоит здесь и смотрит на него уже какое-то время.  
\- Мари… То есть твоя медсестра сказала, что ты четвёртый день питаешься чаем с сахаром и глюкозой внутривенно. Так что я принёс тебе еды.  
Анвин — нелепый мальчишка — больше не смотрит на него. Занимает себя тем, что двигает к койке Харта приставной столик, ставит на него контейнер, кладёт на крышку сверху приборы и разворачивается — с явным намерением снова встать на своём любимом месте в конце больничной койки Харта.  
\- Я, наверное… - начинает Анвин, но Гарри перебивает его. Загипсованная рука дёргается — Гарри бы протянул её, чтобы поймать Эггси, который подошел с правой стороны койки, за руку, но быстро вспоминает, что не может, что оставляет ему только слова.  
\- Эггси.  
Мальчишка замолкает и смотрит осуждающе.  
Гарри понимает, за что. Это не тот тон, которому Анвин легко сопротивляется.  
\- Прости, - вполне искренне извиняется он. - Не мог бы ты побыть здесь?  
Теперь брови мальчишки чуть поднимаются вверх, но он быстро обретает контроль над выражением лица — и просто кивает. Гарри кивком головы указывает Эггси на стул по левую сторону он койки.  
Эггси смотрит в окно. Гарри смотрит на Эггси.   
Через пару минут Эггси фыркает и велит:  
\- Ешь.  
Харт вздыхает, справляется с тем, чтобы открыть контейнер одной рукой. Внутри оказывается помесь из белой рыба с креветками и овощами в сливках — то сочетание продуктов, которое нравилось Гарри и которое сам Эггси считал очень странным. В здешних окрестностях не готовили ничего подобного, что наталкивало на мысль, что мальчишка приготовил это дома специально для него.  
Харт решает, что ему не стоит это комментировать, так что он поднимает вилку и начинает медленно есть.  
Он съедает примерно треть и останавливается — это вкусно, но съедать больше после четырёх дней, которые он действительно провел на чае и глюкозе, было бы неразумно. Кроме того, он сомневается, что Анвин в последние сутки съел хоть что-то — поэтому двигает контейнер в его сторону. Несмотря на то, что тот считал сочетание странным, некоторые ингридиенты блюда — а точнее, креветки и брокколи — он поедал с удовольствием. Так что Гарри постарался сосредоточиться на нелюбимых мальчишкой продуктах и оставить ему то, от чего отказаться будет сложнее.  
Эггси смотрит на него, вопросительно изогнув бровь.  
\- Ешь, Эггси. Ты наверняка даже не позавтракал.  
\- Я выпил кофе, - бурчит Анвин.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это не считается.  
Эггси фыркает, но не спорит, принимая из рук Гарри протянутую вилку.  
\- Ты должен попробовать местную выпечку. Тебе понравится.  
\- Ммм, - неопределённо мычит Эггси, и хищно накалывает брокколи на зубчики вилки.  
\- Где твой сосед? - Через некоторое время спрашивает мальчишка, отвлекая Гарри от чтения почты на телефоне — напрягать глаза, чтобы читать мелкие буквы без очков, которые тоже не пережили нахождения в машине, что решила изображать перекати-поле — плохая идея, но ему не хочется тянуться за ноутбуком, пока Эггси здесь. Будто если он не будет следить за мальчишкой, тот неожиданно исчезнет.  
Особенно интересно то, что Эггси подчеркнуто игнорирует, что Харт явно нарушает запрет на чтение.  
\- Думаю, к нему пришла жена или дочь, - поводит плечом Харт. - Они уходят наружу, как правило.  
\- Почему у тебя вообще есть сосед?  
\- Так получилось. Я не против.  
\- Действительно? - Недоверчиво фыркает Эггси.  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
\- Что случилось? - После ещё одного перерыва в диалоге спрашивает Эггси, не поднимая взгляда на Гарри — вместо этого он наблюдает за брокколи, которую гоняет вилкой по дну контейнера.  
\- Дорожный инцидент.  
\- Ты всё-таки попал в аварию, - ворчит Эггси.  
\- Это было не так, как ты наверняка думаешь.  
\- М-да? - Скептически тянет мальчишка.  
\- По пути из Лиссабона есть участок дороги на склоне горы. Склон этот, очевидно, никак не защищён от обвалов. По пути я встретился с камнем, который или уже был на дороге и я его не заметил, или выкатывался на неё как раз когда я проезжал мимо. Так как я ехал довольно быстро, машину, как я понимаю, выбросило с дороги. Ничего особенного.  
\- Гарри, - фыркает Эггси весело. - Как ты вообще умудряешься так влипать? Сначала из всей Касабланки ты выбрал оказаться именно в том месте, где взорвали чертову бомбу, теперь это…   
Эта первая реакция мальчишки, в которой он позволяет себе немного искреннего — пусть и нервного — веселья.   
\- Давай скажем, что по какой-то причине я попадаю в подобные происшествия статистически чуть чаще, чтобы это можно было считать некоторой формой невезения.  
\- М-да. И когда же сломалась твоя удача?  
\- Удачи не существует.   
Эггси фыркает снова. В чем-то Мерлин и Гарри были невероятно похожи. Например, в убежденности в том, что все происшествия в мире — набор случайностей.  
\- Хорошо, когда тебе начали доставаться самые нелепые случайности?  
\- _Самые_ нелепые — определённо с семнадцати лет. До этого всё было терпимо, не считая пары моментов.  
Эггси коротко смеётся, быстро понимая, что Гарри только что назвал Микеля Бэйтса, ныне покойного и — как считает Эггси — своей смертью вселившего в Гарри страх перед определёнными чувствами и словами, самой нелепой случайностью в его жизни.  
\- Страшно подумать, как в своей голове ты называешь меня, - не удерживается Эггси.  
Харт хмыкает и улыбается ему — так, что что-то внутри Анвина замирает.  
\- Мне тоже.  
Они просто смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, пока Эггси не отводит взгляд. Он мог бы просто резко перевести тему или вообще объявить, что ему пора и сбежать — но Гарри не даёт ему шанса.  
\- Нам надо поговорить.  
Эггси отвечает короткой вспышкой злости.  
\- Ой ли? - Спрашивает едко.  
\- Если ты не против.  
\- Я был не против четыре месяца назад.  
\- Зачем тогда ты приехал?  
Это подлый приём, но он действует — Эггси смотрит на Гарри с самым возмущённым видом, сердито сжав губы — но на этот вопрос сложно ответить иначе чем подтверждением слов Гарри.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - сообщает Эггси.  
Гарри прячет улыбку за ладонью.  
\- Не сейчас и не здесь, - Эггси награждает его испепеляющим взглядом.  
\- Как скажешь, - согласно кивает Гарри.  
***  
Эггси подавляет в себе желание навестить Гарри на следующий день — просто из мелочной вредности. Он проводит почти весь световой день у океана, слоняясь по береговой линии — руки в карманах, капюшон толстовки натянут едва ли не на глаза, в кедах каждый час прибавляется песка. Также он несколько раз подавляет в себе желание купить обратный билет и улететь. С Хартом всё в порядке, он взрослый человек и справится сам, остальное не должно так уж волновать Анвина. В этом он пытался себя убедить.  
Всё, что удерживало его от этого — мысль о Мерлине, которому вот уже почти год приходится иметь дело с беспорядком, который представляет из себя Эггси. Он должен разобраться с этой частью своей жизни, которая включает (или не включает) в себя Гарри, если не ради самого себя - то ради Мерлина.  
Когда он приходит в больницу на следующий день, то застаёт Гарри за сбором вещей… точнее, за попытками сборов — так как делать это одной рукой совсем не так удобно, как двумя. Эггси искренне удивлён, что этот тип умудрился каким-то образом переодеться в брюки и _рубашку_. Ну какой нормальный человек будет тратить силы на то, чтобы влезть в рубашку со сломанной рукой без чьей-либо помощи (потому что Эггси знает, что Харт в жизни бы не позволил медперсоналу помогать ему)?  
Иногда Гарри Харт — просто собрание очаровательных и глупых нелепостей. Эггси ничего не может поделать с нежностью, которая разливается внутри него.  
\- Куда ты собрался? - Интересуется Эггси, становясь рядом с Гарри. Он забирает у мужчины пижамную кофту, которую он пытается свернуть, и делает это сам.  
\- Мне сказали, что если я действительно чувствую себя так, как говорю об этом, то я могу написать отказ от пребывания в стационаре и меня выпишут на его основании.  
Эггси бросает взгляд на Харта и хмыкает.   
\- И как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Как человек, которые не хочет больше ночевать в больнице.  
Эггси улыбается. Он не сомневался, что Гарри попытается сбежать из больницы как только ему станет немного лучше.  
\- Что ж, хорошо, что я приехал. Иначе бы ты собирался до следующего дня.  
Гарри фыркает на него в ответ.  
Эггси забирает у врача список лекарств, и, игнорируя испепеляющий взгляд Гарри, выслушивает все стандартные рекомендации и прилежно кивает головой. Пока регистратура занимает Гарри оформлением документов и счетов, он отлучается в аптеку — и после находит Гарри уже снаружи, у выхода из больницы.  
\- Я пришел пешком, но, полагаю, ты откажешься от прогулки.  
Гарри смотрит на него, удивленно подняв брови.  
\- Что помешало тебе приехать на такси?  
\- Желание пройтись, Гарри.  
\- Это ты называешь «пройтись»?   
\- Не будь задницей, - фыркает Эггси. - Всего-то два часа.  
\- Я не против того, чтобы пройтись. Но не два часа.  
\- Это понятно. Я не хочу вернуть тебя в больницу, только забрав из неё.  
\- Нет? - В напускном удивлении уточняет Харт.  
\- Ох, иди ты, - фыркает Эггси и начинает идти.  
\- Кто с твоими детьми? - Интересуется Гарри спустя пять минут.  
\- Каникулы. Правда, они не в Марокко, а во Франции. А ещё с ними Адель, Фаро и Финли. Я искренне надеюсь, что эти двое не завели интрижку.  
\- Не похоже, чтобы вкусы твоего брата распространялись на мужчин. Почему ты переживаешь?  
\- Моего брата довольно легко очаровать. Особенно такому замечательному негодяю, как Финли.  
\- Вот как. Насколько тебе нравится брат Мерлина?  
Эггси несильно пихает Гарри в бок.  
\- Мерлин мне нравится больше. Ты — меньше.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Вот как. Как мне может нравится человек, который просто берёт и разбивает сердце ничем не повинному семилетке?  
Гарри вздыхает.  
\- Насколько он обижен?  
\- Я думаю, если он увидит тебя — то ты рискуешь быть покусанным. И ещё он сказал, что теперь ты «человек, больше не достойный внимания и не заслуживающий имени». Как видишь, Габи перенял у Муни некоторую склонность к драме.  
Гарри улыбается, наблюдая за Анвином. Он не подозревал, что будет получать такое удовольствие от наблюдения за тем, как Эггси говорит о своих детях — эти мягкость, любовь и восторг, хоть никак не направлены в сторону Харта, всё равно будто согревают его изнутри. Он понимает, откуда это — теперь может понять. Возможно, он так сильно привязался к мальчишке с самого начала именно из-за этого. Разговоры с психотерапевтом подвели его к осознанию того, что ребёнком он получил не так много родительской любви — и нет ничего удивительного в том, что он находил способность Эггси транслировать это чувство такой… приятной для себя.  
\- Гарри?  
\- Да?  
\- Ты витаешь в облаках.  
\- Немного.  
\- Ты очень сильно стукнулся головой, да?  
\- Достаточно сильно, - соглашается Харт.  
В итоге они приходят пешком полпути — и заканчивают прогулку только когда Эггси, наконец посмотрев на Гарри после того, как почти всё дорогу старательно глядел по сторонам, останавливается и хмурится.   
\- Гарри. Почему ты упорно продолжаешь быть идиотом?  
Харт бледным, с лёгкой испариной на лбу — ему очевидно не слишком хорошо.  
\- Мне нравится идти и слушать твою болтовню.  
Эггси закатывает глаза.  
\- Боже, я могу поболтать с тобой и дома. Без риска того, что ты хлопнешься в обморок.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь.  
\- Я вызываю такси.  
Через пятнадцать минут они дома — Эггси открывает дверь, пропускает Гарри вперёд и заходит сам, замирает на пороге, почему-то совсем неуверенный в том, как ему вести себя с мужчиной теперь, когда они действительно наедине.  
Гарри бросает на него быстрый оценивающий взгляд — но если и понимает внутреннее смятение Эггси, никак его не комментирует, а говорит буднично:  
\- Я займу ванную комнату, если ты не против.  
\- Это твой дом, Гарри, - напоминает Эггси. - Делай, что тебе хочется.  
Возможно, это было сказано чуть резче, чем Эггси планировал. Гарри кивает и оставляет Эггси наедине с его смятением.  
\- Возьми себя в руки, ну, - бормочет Эггси себе по нос, и решительно направляется в сторону спальни.  
Чего он не учел — так это того, что спальня в доме, вообще-то, одна. Что кое-что говорит о том, какой бедлам творится в его мыслях, потому что направлялся в спальню он с целью собрать свои вещи и переместить их в гостиную, потому что он очевидно не собирается спать вместе с Гарри и вообще скоро должен возвращаться в Лондон.  
Ничего удивительного в том, что в спальне он застаёт одного Гарри Харта в расстёгнутой рубашке, нет. Эггси резко останавливает свой целенаправленный марш в дверном проёме и упирается взглядом в Гарри — если точнее, в красно-фиолетовый жуткого вида след, который пересекает кожу на его груди.  
\- Черт возьми, - выдыхает он. - Это что, от ремня?  
Гарри просто кивает, и принимается возиться с фиксатором, поддерживающим сломанную руку в согнутом положении.  
\- Сядь. Я помогу, - говорит Эггси.  
\- Я в состоянии сделать это.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь. Просто я сделаю это быстрее, а ты, как я помню, очень спешил заняться водными процедурами.  
Гарри поддаётся. Садится на край кровати, Эггси становится перед ним, аккуратно освобождая загипсованную руку от фиксатора, а затем — он рукава рубашки.   
\- Будет удобнее, если ты на время перейдёшь на футболки, - замечает Эггси.  
Рубашка соскальзывает со второго плеча мужчины и теперь Анвин видит след от ремня целиком — он отпечатался на коже Гарри почти целиком и тянется от него плеча по диагонали к противоположному боку.  
\- Это - ничего особенного? - Спрашивает он немного дрожащим голосом. Он не успевает остановить себя — и проводит кончиками пальцев по началу следа на плече. Повреждённая кожа под его пальцами горячая и его прикосновение наверняка оставляет саднящее чувство.  
\- Это всего лишь ссадина, - отвечает Гарри, наблюдая за Эггси. - Голова доставляет мне куда больше хлопот.  
\- Машину не просто выбросило за ограду, правда же?  
\- Она несколько раз перевернулась, - соглашается Харт.  
\- И если бы ты не был пристёгнут…  
\- Думаю, мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали.  
Но Гарри был пристёгнут, и он в порядке, и они разговаривают — но сердце Анвина всё равно пропускает пару ударов, а внутри всё холодеет, как только до него доходит осознание того, что неделю назад он мог потерять ещё одного человека в ещё одной совершенно глупой аварии. И как бы он не злился на Гарри, как бы яростно не пытался его забыть, как бы успешен не был в жизни без него — он не хочет его смерти.   
Мысль о том, что Гарри мог умереть, приводит его в то состояние, когда он отвлечённо понимает, что ещё несколько секунд — и он просто разрыдается.  
От этого Эггси останавливает голос Гарри — и то, как Гарри касается его ладони, которая всё ещё лежит на плече мужчины, накрывая её своей.  
\- Эггси, всё уже в порядке. Не надо думать о том, что могло произойти. При всём моём бытовом невезении, обстоятельства обычно играют в мою пользу.  
Эггси издаёт нервный смешок и утирает глаза ребром ладони.  
\- Если бы ты вздумал умереть — я бы был очень зол на тебя.  
\- Я жив, милый. И ты всё равно очень зол на меня.  
Эггси фыркает. Когда Ладонь Гарри перемещается на его поясницу и Харт легко тянет его на себя — Эггси не сопротивляется. Он шагает ближе, оставляет одну ладонь на плече Гарри, а второй скользит по его волосам, когда тот прижимается головой к его животу.  
\- Это не мировая. Чтоб ты знал, - спустя пять минут глубокого дыхания в одном ритме с Гарри, который, как подозревал Эггси, специально удлинил свои вдохи и выдохи, говорит Эггси.  
\- Хорошо. Потому что я бы настаивал на том, чтобы не пропускать часть с разговором о том, что между нами происходит.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Я не хочу быть человеком, присутствие или отсутствие которого делает твою жизнь хуже.  
\- Твоё присутствие никогда не делало мою жизнь хуже.  
\- Я могу с этим поспорить.  
Эггси вздыхает.  
\- У меня нет сил говорить об этом сейчас.  
\- Понимаю, - Харт скользит ладонью по его пояснице — мягкий, успокаивающий жест. Эггси бы попросил прекратить, но не находит в себе сил. Сейчас ему нужен этот комфорт. Кто бы мог подумать, что Харт вообще может быть способен дать ему подобный комфорт. Гарри всегда был немного про другое. - Остановим все серьёзные разговоры на сегодня. Полагаю, нам обоим не мешало бы отдохнуть. Если я дам тебе пару названий ресторанов, ты закажешь ужин, пока я буду в ванной?  
\- Угу, - соглашается Эггси.  
\- Хорошо.  
Гарри отстраняется — и Эггси с некоторым сожалением тоже делает шаг назад, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
\- Я рад, что у тебя хватает мозгов использовать ремень безопасности.  
\- Я тоже, Эггси, - улыбается Гарри ему в ответ.


	15. Chapter 15

Гарри не сдерживает тихого стона удовольствия, когда опускается в ванну. Горячая вода облегчает ноющую боль в теле, щиплет кожу в местах, где остались ссадины от ремня и Харт прикрывает глаза, опираясь затылком о бортик ванны. Водные процедуры вроде мытья головы с одной полностью функциональной рукой будут непростой задачей, но он подумает об этом позже.  
Он не сопротивляется усталости, опускает тяжелеющие веки и проваливается в лёгкую дрёму, позволяя себе слабость и вспоминая ощущение прикосновений Эггси. Он разрешает себе немного бессмысленного витания в облаках с мыслями о том, как всё могло бы быть, если бы он был более простым человеком. Почему-то его психотерапевт считала, что подобный навык полезен. Гарри не видел особой пользы, но, приноровившись, не мог не признать, что это… не неприятно.  
От рассеянных мыслей о несбывшемся его отвлекает тихий стук в дверь.  
\- Да?  
\- Я могу зайти? - Чуть приоткрыв дверь, интересуется Эггси.  
\- Да.  
Эггси входит в комнату, держа перед собой поднос с двумя кружками и тарелкой. Он устраивает поднос на табуретке, которую двигает ближе к ванне, поддев ногой, и садится на пол, положив руку на бортик ванны и уперев подбородок в середину предплечья.  
Гарри красноречиво приподнимает брови в выражении легкого недоумения.  
\- Что? Я должен проследить затем, что ты не утопишь себя в ванне, случайно заснув или потеряв сознание.  
\- Я не планировал ничего такого.  
\- Это ты так говоришь, - отмахивает Эггси, - а теперь съешь это нелепое пищевое изобретение португальцев и выпей чаю. Почему ты не ел в больнице?  
Гарри вздыхает и тянется за кружкой с чаем.  
\- Эггси, ты в режиме Лиз. Я тебя нервирую и ты пытаешься заболтать меня в самой раздражающей манере в отместку? - Вздыхает Харт. Последнее предложение можно было бы опустить — но у Харта не самый большой запас терпения. Особенно в его нынешнем состоянии — потому что если честно, чувствует он себя довольно паршиво.  
Эггси, конечно, тут же вспыхивает — Гарри останавливает его прежде, чем мальчишка успевает разразиться тирадой или просто послать его.   
\- Не кипятись.  
\- Но ты ведёшь себя как сволочь!  
\- А ты проявляешь заботу в весьма агрессивной манере, - заставив себя быть, черт возьми, спокойным, ровно отвечает Харт.  
К счастью, этим ему удаётся добраться до мальчишки — если бы не удалось, они бы поругались.  
\- Ты прав. Прости.  
\- Я не обижаюсь. Ответь на мой вопрос.  
\- Нервируешь ли ты меня? Да. Я, честно говоря, думаю, что нам не стоит находится в одной квартире… или одном доме, неважно.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты остался тут.  
\- Я тоже.  
Гарри не удерживается от ухмылки.  
\- Ох, оставь это, Гарри Харт. Как будто ты за всю жизнь не пережил ни одного внутреннего конфликта.  
\- О нет. Их было достаточно.  
\- Вот и не ухмыляйся. Пей чертов чай, - рявкает Эггси и тянется за своей кружкой.  
Гарри ничего не может поделать со смехом, рвущимся наружу.   
\- Как скажешь, - морщась от боли в рёбрах и всё ещё посмеиваясь, говорит Гарри.  
\- И ешь.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. Только не смеши меня больше. Это больно.  
\- Так тебе и надо.  
\- Так мне и надо.  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Хорошо. Давай просто поговорим о выпечке, которую ты назвал нелепой. Тебе не понравилось?  
\- Нет, это вкусно. Но идея запекать заварной крем на слоёном тесте кажется мне нелепой.  
\- Но ты любишь есть шоколад, сперва посыпав его солью…  
Эггси фыркает и брызгает в Гарри водой.  
\- Просто замолчи, Гарри Харт. Я же попросил. Когда ты стал таким словоохотливым?  
\- Это, наверное, сотрясение.  
\- Точно оно. Надейся, что это не навсегда.  
\- Надеюсь.  
Когда они заканчивают с чаем и «нелепыми» сладостями, Эггси поднимается, чтобы унести поднос — и возвращается обратно. Он снова стучит в дверь — и даже сам этот стук звучит робко и неуверенно.  
\- Тебе будет спокойнее сидеть и следить за мной? - Подавляя вздох, спрашивает Харт.  
\- Если ты не против.  
Он был бы не против побыть в одиночестве хотя бы немного дольше после того, как неделю провел в больнице, в палате с незнакомым человеком и постоянно снующими туда-сюда медсестрами и докторами. Но он не настолько нуждается в этом, чтобы отказать мальчишке в комфорте.  
\- Я не против, - отзывается Харт и мальчишка буквально в одну секунду снова оказывается на своём прежнем месте. - Раз уж ты тут — подай мне шампунь, будь так добр.  
\- Может, тебе помочь?  
\- Ты поможешь, если передашь мне шампунь.  
\- И как ты собираешься мыть голову одной рукой?  
Харт награждает мальчишку испепеляющим взглядом.  
\- Ты _не будешь_ мыть мне голову.  
Он не какой-то чертов инвалид. Он в состоянии справиться с тем, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
\- Брось, Гарри. Так будет проще. Я никому не скажу, а у тебя нет сил со мной спорить.  
\- Анвин, серьёзно. Это что, какой-то изощрённый способ мести?  
\- Это попытка заставить тебя засунуть свою ненужную сейчас гордость себе в задницу.  
В следующие несколько секунд двое смотрят друг на друга в молчаливом состязании упрямств. Гарри понимает, что мальчишка от него не отстанет. А если отстанет — то обязательно с обидой. Он вздыхает.  
\- Хорошо. Делай по-своему.  
\- Действительно?  
\- Святые небеса, - страдальчески выдыхает Гарри. - Да, Эггси. У меня нет сил с тобой спорить и нет желания смотреть, как ты обижаешься.  
\- Ты всё тот же гадкий тип, Гарри Харт.  
\- Это потому что ты по-прежнему невыносим.  
\- Но тебе не обязательно это терпеть.  
\- Я знаю. Всё, Эггси. Хватит болтать.  
Анвин улыбается этой своей абсолютно невыносимой в своём очаровании мальчишечкой улыбкой и послушно замолкает. Он встаёт и обходит ванну, и снова опускается на пол, оказавшись за спиной Гарри.  
\- Отрегулируй воду, чтобы тебе было не горячо и переключи на душ, - просит.  
Последний раз, когда кто-то другой мыл Гарри голову был в его глубоком детстве, когда мать ещё была жива.   
Во взрослой жизни он, бывало, мыл голову Микелю — это было лишено всякой романтики, потому что случалось в тяжелые обострения депрессий парня, когда тот не мог функционировать нормально. Иногда, когда у них получалось оставаться наедине, он делал то же для Эггси — мальчишка наслаждался процессом до удивительного сильно.  
...И Гарри понимает, почему. Это действительно очень приятно. Когда Эггси зарывается пальцами и волосы на его затылке и принимается массирующими движениями вспенивать шампунь, Гарри шумно выдыхает и роняет голову вперёд, чтобы мальчишке было удобнее.  
\- Неплохо, правда же? - С довольным смешком интересуется Эггси.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - бормочет Гарри вместо ответа.  
Когда Эггси смывает пену с его волос, Гарри оглядывается на него и говорит:  
\- Спасибо. А теперь выметайся, потому что если ты предложишь мне помощь с оставшимся, ты окажешься в этой ванне и мне плевать, сколько боли мне причинит процесс затаскивания тебя в неё.  
\- Но я мог бы потереть тебе спинку…  
\- Мне посчитать до трёх?..  
Мальчишка вскакивает на ноги с пакостным хихиканьем.  
\- Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Я пойду ждать наш ужин. Если передумаешь — только позови.  
\- Вон, Эггси!  
Когда Анвин наконец убирается из комнаты, Гарри может прекратить сдерживать улыбку.   
После завершения водных процедур и ужина Гарри честно объявляет, что его ресурс исчерпан и он собирается идти спать.  
\- Хорошо. У тебя тут есть ещё один комплект постельного белья?  
\- Зачем, Эггси?  
\- Я буду спать на диване.  
Харт тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что если у нас будет секс, это всё усложнит.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что я собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом?  
Эггси посылает ему выразительный взгляд.  
\- Уверяю тебя, я не собираюсь делать ничего подобного.  
Теперь мальчишка выглядит почти что оскорбленным. Гарри хмыкает и качает головой, пряча улыбку за ладонью.  
\- В прошлый раз ты тоже не собирался делать ничего подобного. Напомни, чем это закончилось? - Ёршится Анвин.  
\- Ради всего святого, Эггси. Я не в форме для секса. Ни с кем. Даже с тобой. Если мы продолжим этот разговор, я сам пойду спать на чертов диван.  
\- Ты не пойдёшь!  
\- Верно. Потому что мы оба будем спать на кровати. В шкафу в спальне есть ещё одно одеяло. Можешь свернуть его и положить посередине кровати, если так тебе будет спокойнее.   
\- Хорошо. Я так и сделаю, - кивает Эггси.  
\- Это нелепо, Анвин.  
В ответ Эггси показывает ему язык и решительно марширует к выходу из кухни. Гарри вздыхает, тяжело поднимается со своего места и направляется за мальчишкой.  
Эггси действительно берёт одеяло и сооружает между ними преграду. Гарри, уже устроившийся со своей стороны кровати, наблюдает за стараниями мальчишки с ироничной полуулыбкой.  
Закончив, Эггси встречает его взгляд с самым хмурым выражением лица.  
\- Спи, Гарри.  
\- Как скажешь. Спокойной ночи, Эггси.  
Эггси фыркает, но ему не удаётся сохранить этот ореол вредности вокруг себя — он отворачивается, чтобы Харт не видел улыбки, но Гарри слышит её в мягкости тона, каким Эггси отвечает:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Гарри.  
***  
Гарри просыпается перед рассветом. Сумерки окрашивают небо за окном в синий и лиловый, в предрассветной тишине слышны только звуки волн, разбирающихся о камни, которые доносятся с океана.  
Эггси лежит рядом с ним. Во сне он перекинул руку через одеяло, и кончики его пальцев касаются плеча Гарри. Харт улыбается, позволяя себе просто понаблюдать за спящим мальчишкой, который кажется совсем юным в этой безмятежности, что приносит с собой сон. Сегодня он причинит ему боль. Харту не хочется этого делать. Он мог бы поступить гораздо проще, позволить себе потакать своим желаниям, позволить тому, что происходило между ними длиться, не заботясь о том, что будет дальше — и уйти, когда мальчишка и его любовь станут слишком неудобны. Он уже поступал так — и никто не пострадал. Его прежние партнёры живут своей вполне счастливой жизнью. Он живёт своей.   
Так что — он мог бы. Но что-то внутри него яро сопротивлялось идее о том, чтобы поступить так на этот раз — нет, только не с Эггси, не с этим немыслимым мальчишкой с нелепо-большим сердцем и невероятной способностью любить.  
Гарри только надеется, что он всё сделал правильно. И что он сможет найти для Эггси правильные слова.  
Черт возьми, насколько проще быть негодяем, который не заботится о чувствах других. Впредь он должен придерживаться своего старого образа жизни и никогда — никогда больше не попадаться на это удочку интригующих сочетаний несовместимого, из которых состоял Гэри Анвин.  
Он разгадал эту загадку. Он знает, чем это чревато. У него нет желания повторять.  
Он справляется с тем, чтобы сварить кофе, одной рукой. Это занимает столько времени, что он благоразумно решает, что за завтраком проще всего будет спуститься в пекарню двумя улицами ниже.  
Очень скоро на запах кофе приходит Эггси — сонный и взъерошенный. Харт прячет улыбку, которой не может сопротивляться, за чашкой кофе.  
\- Ты же не сварил кофе только себе? Потому что если так, то нам не о чем разговаривать, - ворчит Эггси.  
Гарри молча кивает на кофейник, что стоит у плиты.  
Вскоре Анвин садится со своей чашкой кофе напротив Гарри.  
\- Когда ты стал так ворчлив по утрам? - Интересуется Харт.  
\- Когда ты начал просыпаться так рано и в таком аномально-бодром расположении духа?  
\- Раздражает, правда?  
\- Невероятно, - бурчит Эггси. Харт улыбается снова. Обычно они оказывались в прямо противоположной ситуации — Эггси всегда был тем, кто бодр по утрам, а Гарри — тем, кого лучше не трогать до его второй кружки кофе.  
\- Ты точно мой Гарри? - Подозрительно интересуется Эггси.  
Харт пожимает плечами, оставляя при себе ответ на этот вопрос.  
Анвин решительно отвергает идею идти куда-то за завтраком и готовит его сам. Они завтракают и Эггси рассказывает, каким образом он вообще выяснил, что произошло и где находится Харт.  
\- Полагаю, ты нравишься Рокси больше, чем может показаться.  
\- Полагаю, то же можно сказать про моё к ней отношение.  
\- Так зачем вы изображаете… то, что вы изображаете?  
\- Потому что никто из нас не хочет сдаваться первым.  
\- Такие умные и такие глупые, - c очень нежной иронией заключает Эггси, качая головой.  
Едва они заканчивают с едой, Эггси, который, очевидно, не может сидеть без дела, начинает мыть посуду. Гарри вздыхает и занимает себя приготовлением второй порции кофе.  
В этот раз они пьют его, расположившись на небольшой веранде дома.   
\- Ты предпочтёшь избегать этого разговора ещё некоторое время? - Повседневным тоном интересуется Гарри.  
Анвин спотыкается на выдохе.  
\- Я не хочу никакого разговора, если честно, - собравшись, отвечает он. - Я просто могу тебя простить. И ты можешь вернуться.  
Харт ставит свою чашку на стол и упирается взглядом в мальчишку. Воистину, глупость и отвага в нём идут рука об руку.  
Эггси, в свою очередь, очень старается смотреть куда угодно, но не в сторону Гарри — но не выдерживает пристального, тяжелого взгляда мужчины.  
\- Ну что? Ты поступил как полная задница, но я уверен, что сделал это не чтобы причинить побольше боли мне. Я думаю, ты просто не справился с собой. Ты человек и имеешь право на слабость, а я люблю тебя и готов принимать.  
Гарри со вздохом откидывается на спинку кресла, переводя взгляд с мальчишки на узкую улицу перед ним. Что ж, возможно, это будет даже сложнее, чем он ожидал.  
\- Попробуй меня услышать, Эггси, - начинает он. - То, как я отреагировал на то, что произошло с тобой прошлой весной и как вел себя, когда ты восстанавливался после болезни, очевидным образом указывает на некоторые нерешенные проблемы в моей голове. Я не знал, что они существуют - просто потому, что рядом не оказывалось кого-то, кто небезразличен мне достаточно, чтобы его жизнь или смерть имела значение. Потом случился ты. И я не справляюсь. Я не справляюсь с тобой и не справляюсь с собой. И я мог бы согласиться на твоё предложение мира прямо сейчас — но я не буду. Потому что если я это сделаю — я сделаю это со знанием о том, что всё закончится очередным разрывом. Я не хочу делать этого с тобой — и с собой.   
Гарри переводит взгляд на мальчишку только после того, как заканчивает говорить. Эггси смотрит на него с этим выражением, которое придаёт ему удивительное сходство с побитым щенком — жалобный излом светлых бровей, широко раскрытые глаза. Харт не может ничего с собой поделать — его ладонь находит ладонь Эггси на столе быстрее, чем мозг успевает осознать движение тела.  
Эггси сживает пальцы вокруг его ладони и опускает взгляд с невеселым смешком.  
\- Боже. Я не верю, что я настолько безволен, когда дело касается тебя, но... Я могу подождать. Сколько угодно. Пока ты с собой не разберёшься.  
Гарри вздыхает.  
\- В этом и проблема. Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал.  
Эггси пару раз хлопает глазами, в недоумении смотря на Гарри. Он не понимает этого человека.  
\- Но я люблю тебя.  
\- И я люблю тебя, Эггси, - отвечает Гарри. И сам не верит тому, что только что произнёс это вслух. Сделал правдой. Анвин, кажется, тоже не верит своим ушам.  
\- Ты признался мне в любви, - говорит Эггси, то ли констатируя факт, то ли уточняя — интонация его замерла где-то посередине между вопросом и утверждением.  
\- Похоже на то, - кивает Гарри.  
\- Тогда почему я не должен ждать? Если ты, черт возьми, _ты_ говоришь, что любишь меня?  
\- Потому что одной любви недостаточно. В жизни всё не бывает так просто, помнишь?  
\- Помню, - кивает мальчишка, но продолжает смотреть на Гарри так, что понятно, что он ждёт дальнейших объяснений.  
\- Проблема в том, что это чувство к тебе приводит меня в ужас. Так же, как и перспектива отношений, которые очевидно запланированы как что-то, что должно продлиться до конца моей жизни. Как и то, что твоя жизнь, или, раз уж на то пошло, жизнь Мерлина, привязанности к которому я долго и успешно избегал, и больше, очевидно, не смогу, может закончится раньше. Я не хочу всего этого. И я думаю, что, принимая это во внимание, будет неправильно пытаться продолжать начатое.  
\- Просто вот так?  
\- Просто вот так.  
Эггси фыркает и складывает руки на груди. Ладонь Гарри, которой он секунду назад сжимал пальцы Эггси, остаётся лежать на столе.  
\- Знаешь, если ты сдаёшься так легко, это не любовь вовсе. Ты просто что-то перепутал.  
Харт с трудом подавляет желание улыбнуться — потому что если он сделает это, то есть немалая вероятность того, что Эггси прибегнет к попытке физической расправы.  
\- Я не говорю, что собираюсь сдаваться. Но я не хочу оставлять тебе никаких надежд. Ни малейших. Для своего спокойствия. Поэтому мои дальнейшие планы — моё дело.  
\- Это жестоко.  
\- Я знаю. И ты всегда знал, что я такое и на что способен. Это не должно тебя удивлять.  
\- Иногда я забываю.  
Эггси бы был в ярости — если бы не было очевидно то, что решение Харта далось ему нелегко. Что он жесток не только к Эггси, но и к самому себе. Поэтому Эггси просто злится. Потому что он имеет за это право.   
Но и Гарри имеет право на свои чувства. И он точно имеет право бояться. Как и любой живой человек.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Гарри, оказывается, вполне способен чувствовать как любой другой человек?..  
\- То есть, я выхожу за порог этого дома и — что? Мы никогда больше не увидимся?  
Харту сложно выбрать правильный ответ на этот вопрос. Он понимает, что Анвин едва ли сможет жить своей жизнью — той, которой хочет для него Гарри — если он ответит, что «никогда» - слишком радикальная мера. Зная Анвина — ему хватит и этого, чтобы продолжать на что-то надеяться. Поэтому он кивает и говорит:  
\- Полагаю, что это так.  
\- Какая же ты сволочь, Гарри, - говорит Эггси. Без ненависти или злости — но с бесконечной усталостью. - Признаться мне в любви, сообщая о том, что бросаешь. Поразительно.  
Мальчишка неровно выдыхает и смотрит в потолок - Гарри видит, как блестят его глаза, и малодушно надеется, что Эггси сможет сдержать слёзы, потому что если тот заплачет из-за Харта у него на глазах… Гарри, честно говоря, не знает, чем это закончится, но это определённо разрушит весь его план.  
Но Эггси сдерживается. Глубоко вдыхает, и, сморгнув слёзы, возвращает взгляд к Гарри.   
\- Я могу попросить тебя оставить меня одного ненадолго?  
Гарри кивает после небольшой паузы. В конце концов, так будет легче для них обоих.  
Когда через час Харт возвращается и обнаруживает дом пустым, он, вполне готовый к этому, испытывает необъяснимый укол разочарования. Кроме него он чувствует ещё массу всего — грусть, злость, обиду, невероятное отвращение к собственной персоне. Все эти чувства ему не нравятся, но все они тускнеют перед одним, перед которым он испытывает вполне натуральный ужас.  
Пройдясь по комнатам дома, в котором не осталась ни одного следа Эггси, кроме этого нелепого свернутого одеяла посередине кровати, он чувствует невероятное одиночество.  
***  
От работы над чертежами Мерлина отвлекает звонок в дверь. Дану и Курт, свернувшиеся в своей лежанке, тут же поднимают головы, навострив уши. Мерлин поправляет съехавшие едва ли не до кончика носа очки и встаёт из-за стола, махнув рукой собакам. Те в один момент оказываются на всех четырёх и следуют за ним.  
За дверью оказывается Эггси. Мерлин хочет спросить, почему он не открыл дверь своим ключом, почему не предупредил, что возвращается и всё ли в порядке — но не успевает, потому что Эггси делает шаг вперёд, прижимается к Мерлину, обнимая его за пояс и сцепляя руки у него за спиной, утыкается носом в его плечо и начинает плакать. Не просто плакать — рыдать в голос. Мерлин, шокированный, замирает на несколько секунд, а потом вздыхает и обнимает парня за плечи. Он касается губами затылка Эггси и одной ладонью принимается медленно выводить широкие круги у него на спине, одновременно с этим покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Дану усаживается рядом и тыкается носом в бедро Эггси, а вот Курт, поскуливая, беспокойно наворачивает круги вокруг, так что Мерлину приходится шикнуть на пса, чтобы тот утихомирился.  
Он смотрит на открытую входную дверь, но заключает, что пытаться выбраться из крепкой хватки Эггси бесполезно — да и не стоит того.  
\- Т-ш-ш. Всё в порядке. Я держу тебя, - тихо говорит он притихшему было Эггси.  
\- Я… Он… - пытается выговорить Эггси — но его попытки заканчиваются ещё одной волной рыданий.  
Мерлин, сознательно стараясь не напрягаться и не пускать в свою голову мысли об изощрённом убийстве одного Гарри Харта, продолжает держать Анвина в объятиях, пока он наконец не успокаивается снова. Когда и всхлипы утихают, он предлагает мягко:  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы принять душ и пойти в постель?  
Эггси кивает головой, не меняя её положения на плече Мерлина.  
\- Хорошо. Когда будешь готов.  
Эггси отпускает Мерлина через пять минут. Опускается на пол, гладит Дану и Курта, которые принимаются лизать ему щёки — чем вызывают у парня смешок, больше звучащий как всхлип. Мерлин закрывает входную дверь, оборачивается, несколько минут наблюдает, как Эггси обнимается с собаками, а потом вздыхает, понимая, что Эггси не поднимется, если его не заставить.  
\- Пойдём наверх, Эггси. Я понимаю твоё желание просто молча сидеть на полу в компании собак — но поверь моему опыту, через несколько часов ты пожалеешь.  
Эггси вздыхает.  
\- Ты прав.  
Мерлин подаёт ему руку и помогает подняться на ноги, после чего ведёт Эггси наверх.  
\- Оставить тебя? - Спрашивает он, остановившись на пороге ванной комнаты. За последний год он наблюдал немало эмоциональных реакций Эггси. И не во все моменты парень нуждался в обществе. Мерлин, не всегда способный определить, когда его присутствие рядом уместно, а когда — нет, предпочитал спрашивать прямо.  
Эггси кивает.   
\- Хорошо. Но я оставлю дверь приоткрытой, потому что боюсь, что эти ребята предпочтут внимательно следить за тобой, - он кивает в сторону собак, которые сидят в шаге от них.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Эггси со слабой улыбкой.  
Мужчина уходит, оставляя Анвина наедине с самим собой. Он медленно раздевается, просто бросая одежду на пол, и встаёт под душ. Следующие полчаса он просто стоит под струями горячей воды, по кусочкам собирая себя обратно. Он держал себя в руках, пока собирал вещи, пока несколько часов ждал рейса в аэропорту, пока летел в самолёте и ехал в такси. Он думал, что вполне сможет справится с собой и дальше — но ломается, как только видит Мерлина. Ему почти не стыдно за то, что он добрых полчаса рыдал в руках Мерлина, не способный себя остановить. Он ненавидит то, насколько его задело решение Харта — и то, что умом он понимает, что это лучшее, справедливое, честное решение. Ему не нравится и то, что он понимает, что и самому Харту это решение едва ли далось легко. Сейчас он меньше всего хочет быть понимающим и больше всего хочет просто ненавидеть проклятого Гарри Харта. У него не получается.  
После душа он заворачивается в халат Мерлина, не заботясь о том, чтобы вытереться, умывается ледяной водой, и идёт на поиски мужчины.  
Мерлин возвращается в кабинет, но больше не может толком сосредоточится на работе, поэтому решает заняться проверкой электронной почты и ответами на письма, и закончить на этом.  
Эггси входит в кабинет спустя полчаса, закутанный в темно-синий халат Мерлина, с заплаканными глазами и покрасневшим кончиком носа. Мерлин поднимает взгляд от монитора и улыбается ему, и получает слабую улыбку в ответ. Парень проходит вглудь комнаты, обходит стол и обнимает Мерлина за плечи, упираясь лбом ему в висок.   
\- Ты простудишься, Эггси.  
\- Мне всё равно, - бурчит Эггси в ответ. В комнате открыто окно — а Мерлин всё равно горячий, как печка.  
Мерлин не настаивает — оставляет парня в покое, обнимает его одной рукой за пояс, прижимая поближе к себе, свободной рукой продолжая набирать письмо на клавиатуре.  
Закончив, он выключает компьютер и откатывается на стуле чуть дальше от стола, маневрируя Эггси так, чтобы он оказался стоящим между его ног.  
Он ожидает увидеть сонное выражение на лице парня, но вместо этого встречается с внимательным, прямым взглядом. Прежде чем он может что-то сказать, Эггси спрашивает буднично:  
\- Трахнешь меня?  
Брови Мерлина поднимаются вверх. Он молчит некоторое время, задумчиво смотря на Анвина - быстрое обращение к собственной памяти позволяет ему понять, что его удивление беспочвенно — иногда Эггси нужен секс просто чтобы «заземлиться». По тому, какими словами был задан вопрос, также вполне понятно, какой именно секс нужен парню.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Мерлин. - Но мне нужно вывести собак и принять душ.  
\- Не надо душ.  
\- Как скажешь. Начинай готовить себя, пока я занимаюсь этим.  
Пальцы Эггси сжимаются на его плече чуть сильнее. Хорошо.  
\- Иди, - командует Мерлин, слегка отталкивая Эггси от себя, чтобы подняться.  
Анвин кусает нижнюю губу пару раз, кивает, и разворачивается, направляясь к выходу. Мерлин идёт следом за ним, коротко свистнув собакам, которые тут же трусят мимо него и Эггси, остановившегося в дверном проёме, направляясь вниз, к входной двери.  
Анвин же ловит его за руку, тянет к себе и мягко целует, вжимаясь бедрами в бедра — и, поганец, молча разворачивается и продолжает свой путь в сторону спальни.  
Зайдя в спальню и прикрыв за собой дверь, Эггси скидывает халат, забирается на кровать, тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы достать смазку, и, устроившись на коленях лицом к изголовью кровати и спиной ко входу в спальню, начинает медленно растягивать себя, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы не спешить.  
Мерлин выводит собак на быструю прогулку в парк напротив дома — и через двадцать минут уже заходит в спальню. Эггси стоит коленями на кровати, прогнувшись в спине и широко разведя ноги. Одна его рука лежит на изголовье кровати — он упирается в предплечье руки лбом и Мерлин видит, что глаза парня крепко зажмурены. Вторая его рука заведена за спину — он толкается внутрь себя тремя пальцами в размеренном, четком ритме.  
\- Ну разве ты не отрада для глаз, Эггси Анвин, - с улыбкой тянет Мерлин.  
В ответ Эггси коротко фыркает и бросает в его сторону острый взгляд, тут же снова закрывая глаза.  
\- Ты собираешься просто стоять там и смотреть?  
\- Некоторое время, - соглашается Мерлин. Он обходит комнату, закрывает шторы на окнах, достаёт из тумбочки презервативы и убирает пару штук в карман джинсов, игнорируя ещё один короткий и недовольный взгляд Эггси — он предпочитает секс без презерватива, в то время как Мерлин склоняется к обратному — латекс делает процесс менее болезненным и травмирующим для мальчишки. И после пары раз, когда он поддался на желания Эггси и тот не был осторожен, Мерлин знает, насколько травмирующим может быть их секс. Поэтому впредь он стоит на своём.  
После этого Мерлин снимает толстовку и футболку, оставаясь в джинсах и садится в изножье кровати прямо напротив Эггси, чьи пальцы продолжают мерно толкаться внутрь, растягивая уже податливые мышцы.  
\- Добавь ещё один палец, будь добр, - просит Мерлин. Анвин, особенно в подобном состоянии, предпочитает, чтобы ему было больно, но, когда очевидно то, что парню нужен довольно жесткий секс, Мерлин отказывается играть по этим правилам.  
Эггси слушается. Теперь он открыл глаза и наблюдает за Мерлином — за тем, как тот расстёгивает джинсы и освобождает член.   
\- Обожаю, когда ты ходишь без белья под джинсами. Боже, - бормочет Эггси, скользя кончиком языка по нижней губе, уже припухшей оттого, что он то и дело прихватывает её зубами.  
Мерлин усмехается и начинает скользить по твёрдой плоти небрежными движениями, в том же ритме, в котором Эггси насаживается на собственные пальцы. Тому очевидно становится сложнее себя контролировать — движения становятся более резкими и отрывистыми, видно, как на руке, заведенной назад, перекатываются напряженные мышцы.  
\- Достаточно, - наконец говорит Мерлин, позволив себе полюбоваться парнем ещё немного. Эггси опускает руку, пару раз проворачивает плечо и оглядывается на Мерлина, приподняв брови в немом вопросе. Ждёт указаний, стало быть.  
Мерлин хлопает раскрытой ладонью по середине своего бедра.  
\- Спиной ко мне.  
Эггси с поразительной проворностью располагает себя, как указано — спиной к мужчине, коленями упираясь по обе стороны от его бёдер. Мерлин раскатывает по члену презерватив и кладёт ладонь на бедро Эггси, мягко направляя его вниз. Его член скользит между ягодиц парня и упирается в растянутое колечко мышц, податливо расходящееся под мягким давлением. Эггси шумно выдыхает, когда мышцы натягиваются вокруг самого толстого места на головке члена и вздрагивает, опускаясь ниже, поддаваясь неотвратимому давлению ладоней Мерлина на его бёдра. Он до странного молчалив.   
Мерлин продолжает насаживать Эггси на свой член, пока ягодицы парня не касаются его бёдер — и тут же, не давая ни себе, ни ему времени привыкнуть, отталкивает его от себя.  
Эггси шипит, но поддаётся — упирается ладонями в ноги Мерлина чуть выше его коленей и поднимает бедра — до момента, когда внутри остаётся только самый кончик головки члена Мерлина. Когда он опускается вниз второй раз, Мерлин толкается бедрами ему навстречу, и его бёдра и ягодицы Анвина встречаются с влажным звуком — который, впрочем, меркнет перед громим стоном, который вырывается откуда-то из глубины груди Эггси, совершенно неконтролируемый и неожиданный.  
Они оба замирают на несколько секунд — а потом Эггси снова поднимает бёдра и они повторяют это движение ещё и ещё — очень скоро никакой паузы между фрикциями не остаётся, пальцы Мерлина сжимаются на бёдрах парня, пальцы Эггси комкают мягкую поношенную ткань джинсов под его руками. Темп беспощадный, неотвратимый, и очень четкий, и это — ох, это глубоко. У Эггси очень скоро перестаёт хватать дыхания на стоны, и каждый толчок вырывает из его груди сдавленные всхлипы, и он уже на грани оргазма — но он не может уйти за неё из-за чуть ли не механической четкости толчков.  
\- Мерлин, - едва ли не скулит он, скользя руками вверх и цепляясь пальцами за ладони Мерлина на его бёдрах.  
\- Мм? - Откликается тот, и через секунду его ладони, его чертовски, непотребно-красивые ладони с пальцами пианиста скользят с бёдер Эггси вверх, по его животу, рёбрам и груди, и пальцы одной совсем легко, дразняще сжимаются на шее Анвина, в то время как вторая остаётся лежать на солнечном сплетении.  
Эггси оказывается прижат спиной к груди Мерлина, что немного замедляет их темп, но меняет и тот угол движения члена внутри Анвина на _идеальный_. У Эггси закатываются глаза.   
\- Ох черт. Да. Так, - бормочет он, откидывая голову назад. Он кладёт ладонь на ладонь Мерлина на его шее и сжимает. Мерлин понимает намёк, усиливая давление — и Эггси сдавленно стонет. Он чувствует горячее быстрое дыхание Мерлина на своей шее, чувствует, как его пальцы снова сжимаются на его бедре — Эггси больше не способен держать хоть сколько-то постоянный темп, поэтому Мерлин практически обездвиживает его, прижимая к себе — и делает то, чего просил Эггси — трахает его, так, как того хочет он.  
Это, поверх всего прочего — например, пальцев сжатых на его шее, из-за которых в его лёгкие поступает на треть меньше воздуха, члена Мерлина, который в этой позе скользит по простате Анвина так, что у него капает с члена, зубов, которые то и дело сжимаются на его плече или загривке – обеспечивает Эггси оргазм, который концентрированным удовольствием собирается внизу его живота, нарастает до тех пор, пока не становится действительно больно и наконец взрывается, крупной дрожью наслаждения проходясь по всему его телу.  
Мерлин не прекращает его трахать — что чертовски хорошо, но его руки и движения становятся мягче — и это хорошо тоже. Эггси расслабляется в его объятиях, качая бёдрами и в посторгазменной дымке не особенно заботясь о болезненности чрезмерной стимуляции.  
\- Боже, ты машина, - со смешком тихо говорит он. Как Мерлин оказывается способен сдержать оргазм, когда Эггси сжимается вокруг него, кончая — выше понимания Анвина.  
\- Ммм, спасибо? - Предполагает Мерлин, скользя губами по плечу Анвина.  
\- Зачем ты сдерживаешься?  
\- Ты знаешь. Иногда я предпочитаю не отвлекаться от наблюдения за твоим оргазмом. Ты изумителен в эти моменты.  
\- Осторожно. Это почти самолюбование.  
Мерлин тихо смеётся, прекращая какие-либо движения бёдрами.   
\- Мерлин…  
\- Замолчи, - прерывает Эггси мужчина, оставаясь безразличным к жалобному тону. - Эта не та боль, которой ты будешь наслаждаться. Подумай о других своих возможностях.  
Эггси не нужно много времени, чтобы сообразить.  
\- Хитрый старый лис, - тянет он с улыбкой, облизываясь.  
Меньше чем через минуту он лежит между разведённых ног Мерлина, предварительно избавив его от джинсов и презерватива, полностью игнорируя липкое ощущение от подсыхающего предэякулянта и спермы на его животе и бёдрах. Он медленно обводит языком головку члена, мягко сжимая пальцами мошонку, посасывает, втягивая щёки. Довольно мычит от того, как дёргаются бедра мужчины.   
Эггси понимает, что тот на грани, но не может отказать себе в удовольствии.  
\- Эггси. Не дразнись.  
\- Заставь меня, - широко улыбается ему Анвин.  
И Мерлин запускает руку ему в волосы, сжимает пальцы, чуть оттягивает его голову назад и проводит членом по приоткрытым губам Анвина.  
\- Открывай, - командует он.  
Эггси размыкает губы и позволяет мужчине насадить себя ртом на его член — максимально глубоко, пока головка члена не упирается в мягкие ткани глотки. Эггси плотнее сжимает губы, чуть втягивая щёки — и Мерлину хватает нескольких резких толчков, отнюдь не аккуратных, таких, от которых Эггси давится и в уголках его глаз выступают слёзы — и он кончает с тихим рыком, наполняя рот Эггси спермой.  
И Анвин глотает — с тихим удовлетворенным урчанием и держит член Мерлина во рту, пока плоть не начинает становится мягкой — и только после этого отстраняется, скользит выше по кровати и с удовлетворённым вздохом укладывается под боком Мерлина.  
\- Ты начинаешь быть откровенно хорош в этом, знаешь? - Мурлычет Эггси.  
\- Тебе нравится?  
Эггси фыркает.  
\- _Тебе_ нравится? Со мной всё должно быть понятно, - с этими словами Эггси вжимается в бедро Мерлина полутвёрдым членом. Он обожает, когда Мерлин использует его рот так.  
\- Больше, чем я когда-либо мог подумать.  
\- Хорошо, - довольно и сыто тянет Эггси.  
Они некоторое время лежат молча.  
\- Легче? - Интересуется Мерлин.  
\- Да, - отзывается Эггси.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я в абсолютном беспорядке, - бормочет Эггси.  
\- Мы разберёмся с этим, - обещает ему Мерлин.  
Удивительно — но, несмотря на то, что Эггси чувствует себя так, будто кто-то украдкой стянул у него сердце из грудной клетки — у него нет никаких сомнений в том, что так и будет.  
\- Да. Разберёмся, - со вздохом вторит он.


	16. Chapter 16

_Два года спустя_  
***  
Эггси заварил себе чаю, и, завернувшись в плед, устроился в кресле с ноутбуком. Вчера он отправил всех монстров, населяющих обычно этот дом, в путешествия в разных направлениях, и первые несколько дней своих небольших каникул он планировал провести, наслаждаясь тишиной и работой — сейчас он переводил пару очень приятных книг от издательства, с которым начал работать чуть меньше года назад.  
Если бы Анвину сказали, что однажды его самый сложный ребёнок внезапно станет самым простым — он бы не поверил. Но теперь это было данностью — с Габриэлем было проще всего. И дело не в том, что мальчик изменился — нет, в девять лет его запросы к миру и людям оставались всё так же чрезмерно высоки, а его нелюбовь к гуманитарным наукам — так же непреодолима. Дело было в том, что с девочками стало гораздо, гораздо сложнее.  
Эггси старался не видеть в этом своей вины. Получалось не всегда.  
Всё началось с Дейзи и её сепарации от Муни, с которой раньше они были неразлучны. В сентябре почти три года назад она пошла в новую школу — и там у Дейзи начали появляться подруги — её собственные, никак не связанные с семьёй, как это было раньше. Скоро они начали гулять после уроков и ходить в кино по выходным — и на вопросы о том, может ли Муни пойти с ними, Дейзи всегда отвечала отказом.  
Эггси понимал причину. Муни — нет. Муни, склонная к драме, рыдала и думала, что дело в ней. Никто, кроме Дейзи, не мог убедить её в обратном. Дейзи же не хотела ничего объяснять, она хотела свободы от младшей сестры и надоедливых взрослых, и общения со своими людьми, которые её понимают и с которыми можно обсуждать то, что ей интересно. Начались звонки подружкам и многочасовые разговоры или переписки с ними, лежание в кровати перед сном с наушниками в ушах и книгой — Дейзи практически перестала говорить не только с Муни, но и со всеми остальными в доме (кроме, пожалуй, Мерлина — ему доставались невероятные пятнадцать-двадцать минут разговоров в день). Скоро Дейзи начала прятаться в кабинете Эггси на чердаке, чтобы «спокойно поговорить с подругами». Потом она начала уходить туда, чтобы делать уроки. Потом туда переехали её инструменты (с начала учебного года в новой школе к пианино прибавилась скрипка). На этом этапе Эггси смирился и предложил Дейзи превратить чердак в её спальню.  
\- А где ты будешь работать? - Спрашивает девочка. В ней явно борются радость и сомнения, поэтому она пытается улыбнуться и нахмуриться одновременно — что, конечно, невозможно. Улыбка в итоге побеждает.  
\- Я разберусь, - отвечает Эггси.  
Через несколько месяцев мучения Муни — и Эггси — заканчиваются. То ли Муни немного «подрастает» головой и переходит на более подростковый, уровня Дейзи, образ мышления, то ли Мерлину или Рокси наконец удаётся убедить Дейзи быть помягче (потому что только они сейчас могут убедить девочку в чем-то), то ли дело просто в том, что они улетают в Марокко на лето и у Дейзи остаётся не такой уж богатый выбор собеседников. Может, причина в сочетании всего сразу. Скорее всего так.   
Чердак Эггси никто не возвращает, но он не против — потому что теперь Дейзи и Муни всё чаще сидят и шушукаются там вместе о чем-то своём, иногда в компании Молли. Дейзи всё так же ревниво охраняет своё право иметь только своих личных школьных подруг, но это её право.  
Едва ситуация с Дейзи приходит в норму, проблемы начинаются с Муни. Теперь она переходит из начальной в среднюю школу — и не приживается в новом классе.   
Эггси удивлён и обескуражен — его девочка, способная заболтать и очаровать любого, виртуозно собирающая и организующая всех детей вокруг для только что выдуманной игры, любимица всех преподавателей в театральной студии и кошмар всех школьных учителей (никакой дисциплины, лень, витание в облаках, постоянная болтовня на уроках), ребёнок, который способен дружить со всеми — и вдруг не вписывается в коллектив?.. Для Эггси это звучало максимально странно.  
Классный руководитель Муни в разговоре предложила дать детям немного времени «притереться» друг к другу.  
\- Я понимаю ваше волнение, но первый триместр часто бывает непростым. Давайте вернёмся к этому разговору после рождественских каникул.  
Этого было недостаточно, чтобы успокоить Эггси, но он согласился.  
Но стало только хуже. Насмешки переросли в открытую агрессию — Эггси был искренне поражен тем, что одинадцатилетки могут быть такими злобными — пока не вспомнил склонность детей, только входящих в переходный возраст, к прямой и достаточно беспощадной жестокости в отношении тех, кто отличается от них.  
Муни, видимо, отличалась от ребят из своего класса. Из разговора с классным руководителем, которая, в свою очередь, общалась с наиболее ярыми задирами, Эггси узнал, чем — и всё было банально. Дети считали, что Муни странная — что она странно одевается, странно говорит, выдумывает дурацкие истории, постоянно улыбается и врёт про то, что она выступает в театре (нет, она не врала). Другими словами, его девочка стала тем, кем был он в её возрасте — аутсайдером. Эггси только совсем не был уверен, что она сможет с этим справится. Они была очень нежным ребёнком — не таким, каким был Эггси.  
И Муни не справлялась. Она искренне думала, что дело в ней — и думала давно, потому что когда она начала говорить об этом, масштабы её претензий к самой себе напугали Эггси.  
\- Во мне нет ничего хорошего, - хмуро говорит Муни, когда Эггси, в очередной раз найдя её в спальне, уткнувшейся в подушку и тихо плачущей, спросил в чем дело. - Я ниже всех в классе, у меня дурацкие волосы, над моими бровями все смеются, я толстая. Я больше не хочу в школу, папа.  
\- Малыш, кто сказал тебе все эти глупости? Ты мой красивый ребёнок…  
\- Ты так говоришь, потому что ты мой папа. Я смотрюсь в зеркало, знаешь. Я всё вижу, - последние слова потонули в новом потоке плача.  
Эггси со вздохом обнимает дочь и просто гладит её по волосам, пока та не успокаивается.  
Единственное место, где Муни счастлива — на занятиях в студии и на репетициях в театре. Эггси, который год назад проклинал себя за то, что поддался и позволил Муни ходить на прослушивания, потому что она очень, очень хотела — теперь был благодарен самому себе — потому что знал, что хоть где-то его девочка улыбалась и не чувствовала себя со всех сторон не такой — потому что на сцене она действительно могла превращаться в кого угодно и как будто забывала все эти свои претензии к самой себе.  
Претензии глупые — потому что ей всего одиннадцать — и через пару-тройку мучительных лет пубертата она превратится из маленького гадкого утёнка в красивую мисс с черными волосами, зелеными глазами и ровной смуглой кожей — обладающую той же мягкой, чистой красотой, что и её мать, и за ней будут увиваться мальчишки… Но он понимал, что не в состоянии объяснить ей этого. Потому что ей плохо сейчас и два-три года кажутся огромным сроком.  
Он мог бы сказать, что надо просто потерпеть — он знал, что заставлять девочку терпеть такое — жестокость, идущая от бессилия или ленности. И, хоть пару раз в утешительных разговорах с Муни он и не удерживался от фразы «всё пройдёт», он не собирался сидеть, сложа руки и просто наблюдать за тем, как его ребёнок, раньше искрившийся любовью к жизни, потухает у него на глазах.  
Но, как оказалось, он все равно оттягивал неизбежное больше, чем надо было. До тех пор, пока ситуация не становится патовой — когда нормально накормить Муни можно только со скандалом, она прогуливает школу, все уроки просиживая в библиотеке или просто слоняясь по улице, и — о чем Эггси узнаёт только потому, что Дейзи рассказывает ему — намеренно режет себе руки.  
Через два дня после того, как он узнаёт об этом, Эггси берёт дочь в охапку — и они идут к психологу. Через две недели её переводят в другой класс. Организовать перевод в другую школу в середине года по сложности близко к невозможному, но Муни утверждает, что ей это не нужно — что ей нравится школа и учителя и что она постарается понравится ребятам из другого класса.   
«Ты не должна стараться понравится, просто будь собой», - едва не говорит Эггси, но вовремя прикусывает язык, потому что в свете сложившейся ситуации это — паршивый совет. Но это то, во что он верит… и, кажется, тут у них действительно проблемы…  
Через пару месяцев Эггси думает, что нужно было сделать это всё давно. Им всё ещё непросто, и они с Муни — клиенты психолога надолго (и психолог настоятельно просит встретится и с Дейзи — и убедить её будет чертовски сложно), но он уже понимает, что с Муни всё будет в порядке — по крайней мере по тому, что она снова начала с аппетитом уплетать его воскресные блинчики и хохотать над дурацкими шутками Габриэля так, как хохотала раньше.  
Так в расписание Эггси появляются визиты к психологу с Муни дважды в неделю, но это мелочи, по сравнению с тем, что он может наконец выдохнуть…  
Но ненадолго.  
Однажды — совсем не так давно, когда они вернулись из рождественской поездки в Шотландию на ферму к тетушке Мерлина, Эггси поднимается на второй этаж и хмурится, остановив взгляд на закрытой двери в комнату Дейзи. К Дейзи пришел Артур — и, так как Анвину давно понятен характер их отношений, факт закрытой двери его напрягает — даже несмотря на то, что давно он знает Артура как хорошего парня. Хорошего по отношению к Дейзи, конечно. Из редких бесед Эггси с его матерью было понятно, что его поведение в школе и на улице далеко от идеального и не имеет ничего общего с вежливостью, с которой он общается с тем же Эггси или Мерлином.  
Эггси не думает, что запрещать Дейзи закрывать дверь, когда она с Артуром — хорошая идея. Их отношения сейчас довольно хрупки и это не будет воспринято позитивно — Эггси бы сам возмутился такому. И он пытается не напрягаться и доверять — но ему в голову приходит его просчет с Муни, когда он решил повременить, когда действовать надо было сразу — а потом ему в голову конечно приходит мысль о том, что пусть Дейзи только недавно исполнилось тринадцать, но она уже вполне оформившаяся девушка, а Артуру без полугода пятнадцать, и Эггси хорошо знает, какие потребности у мальчиков в таком возрасте…  
В общем, Эггси на распутье перед этой чертовой закрытой дверью. И, вообще-то, он поднимался сюда, чтобы позвать этих двоих вниз обедать. Он стучит в дверь, через пять секунд музыка, играющая за дверью, выключается и сон слышит приглушенный ответ Дейзи:  
\- Да?  
\- Спускайтесь обедать.  
\- А нельзя попозже?  
\- Ты знаешь, что нет. Пятнадцать минут, Дейз. С вас не убудет.  
\- Хорошо, - ворчливо, но без искреннего недовольства отзывается она.  
Они не спускаются через пять, десять и пятнадцать минут. Эггси оставляет Муни и Габлиэля убирать со стола и возвращается к всё так же закрытой двери. На этот раз после его стука музыка не выключается. После того, как он стучит в чертову дверь третий раз его терпение заканчивается. И он делает то, чего не делал вообще никогда — открывает дверь в комнату, не дождавшись ответа.  
...Эти двое так заняты друг другом, что ничего удивительного в том, что они не замечают ничего другого вокруг них. В общем-то Эггси был бы даже не против, если бы одна рука Артура не была высоко под футболкой Дейзи, а вторая — слегка под поясом её джинсов. Это были не слишком невинные обжимания, чтобы он мог им умиляться.   
Когда он негромко откашливается, они отвлекаются наконец от поцелуя и отпрыгивают друг от друга в разные концы кровати. И потом на Эггси низвергается потом подростковой ярости — Дейзи, с щеками, красными от стыда или от злости (скорее и от того, и от другого), спрашивает требовательно:  
\- Почему ты не постучал?  
\- Я стучал, Дейзи. Как чертов дятел. Сколько по-твоему мне нужно стоять под дверью? Пока вы не закончите?  
\- Может, если тебе не отвечают, надо взять и отвалить? Почему ты просто не можешь оставить меня в покое?  
Эггси делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Напоминает себе, что подросток просто тестирует его границы — напоминание звучит в голове голосом Мерлина. Он очень жалеет, что мужчина сейчас у себя, занят работой. Убедившись, что он только не станет повышать голос в ответ, он отвечает:  
\- Потому что у твоего покоя пока есть цена. И я по-человечески попросил вас спуститься на пятнадцать минут. Это так чертовски сложно?  
\- Это не даёт тебе права врываться ко мне в комнату! Почему я что-то должна, если я не хочу? Мы не виделись две недели! Почему мы просто не можем побыть вдвоём?  
\- Если бы ты отвечала на стук, я бы никуда не врывался. Остальные вопросы мы уже обсуждали, и, мне казалось, достигли согласия. Если нам нужно обсудить их ещё раз — думаю, Артуру пора, потому что это разговор для нас двоих.  
\- Я… - Начинает Артур, смотря на Дейзи, но Дейзи в гневе — непреодолимая сила. Она наводит на него палец и командует:  
\- Нет. Молчи, - и поворачивается к Эггси. - Я не буду с тобой говорить. Уходи.  
Анвин знает, что спорить бесполезно. И что если он попытается — будет только хуже, поэтому он разворачивается, и, даже не хлопнув дверью, спускается обратно на первый этаж, где его встречают две пары испуганно-любопытных глаз.  
\- Всё в порядке, - улыбается он.  
\- Когда я тоже смогу на тебя кричать, пап? - Интересуется Габриэль.  
Эггси вздыхает.  
\- Ты исчерпал свой лимит, когда тебе было четыре и ты не любил купаться. Тогда ты кричал на меня очень часто.  
\- Я не помню этого, - смешно хмурит брови Габриэль. - Значит, не считается!  
\- Я помню. Считается, - смеётся Анвин.  
Муни уходит гулять с Томми, а Эггси с Габриэлем садятся за просмотр «Звездных войн» - к вечеру Эггси немного успокаивается. Он с удивлением отмечает, что сегодня Артур ушел молча и даже не попрощавшись, что совсем не свойственно ему — и со вздохом идёт выманивать Дейзи из комнаты для примирения, с подозрением, что грядет ещё один Серьёзный Взрослый Разговор.  
Вот только за дверью, которая вызывающе открыта нараспашку, Дейзи не оказывается. Как и во всём доме. Эггси, растерянный, обходит все комнаты пару раз, прежде чем заключает, что от него, похоже, сбежал ребёнок.  
Куда она сбежала — предположить несложно. Эггси достаёт мобильник и набирает номер Кэйт.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Анвин, - игриво тянет Кэти в своём традиционном приветствии. - Чем обязана?  
\- Скажи мне, твой сын пришел домой вместе с Дейзи?  
\- Не могу сказать точно, но подозреваю, что да. Артур изо всех сил пытался притворится, что он один, но тщетно. Не думаю, что сейчас он болтает с какой-то другой девочкой. Честное слово, эти дети думают, что я глухая, - фыркает она весело.  
Эггси выдыхает.  
\- От тебя сбежал ребёнок, стало быть? - Интересуется женщина спокойно. Так спокойна она потому, что, судя по её рассказам, по сравнению с тем, что вытворял и до сих пор иногда вытворяет Артур, Дейзи — ангел во плоти.  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я отправила её обратно?  
Эггси задумывается.  
\- Думаешь, стоит?  
\- Думаю, нет. Но я должна была предложить.  
\- Пусть остаётся. Если ты не против.  
\- Я не против. Мне даже не нужно её кормить. Ведь я должна делать вид, что её там нет, - посмеивается Кэйт.  
Эггси фыркает. Вздыхает. Спрашивает:  
\- Они закрылись в комнате?  
\- О, не переживай об этом. У Арти в комнате нет двери — он слишком сильно хлопал ей, когда мы ругались, и в один прекрасный момент после того, как он захлопнул её со всей своей силой, она просто слетела с петель. Так что теперь вместо двери у него кусок ткани, который он может злобно комкать. За что ты переживаешь?  
\- Я случайно застал их за весьма взрослыми обжиманиями.  
\- Что ж, они влюблены. Со своей стороны могу сказать тебе, что я старалась научить этого мальчишку тому, как нужно обращаться с девушками, и об уважении их границ. И тому, что если у его спутницы проблемы с границами, он не должен этим пользоваться, потому что он должен быть мужчиной, а не подлецом. Я довольно радикальна в этом вопросе, ты знаешь. И он знает, что тринадцать лет — это слишком мало для взрослых отношений и он несёт ответственность за благополучие девушки, и должен защищать её и от себя самого тоже. И вечером я отправлю его спать на диван. Не переживай.  
Вот теперь — Эггси выдыхает.  
\- Боже. Я надеялся, что до всего этого ещё как минимум год. А то и два.  
\- Все дети разные. Напомню, что у тебя ещё один подросток на подходе.  
\- Боже, даже не напоминай. Если Артура я знаю давно и знаю, что он воспитан тобой, и всё равно не нахожу себе места, то любого её ухажера я просто прихлопну, как только увижу, что они держаться за руки.   
Кэти лишь беззаботно смеётся.  
\- Полагаю, быть отцом девочек — задача посложнее. Ты говорил с ними на эту тему? С Дейзи в особенности  
\- В общих чертах. Не подробно. Про контрацепцию и секс и беременность они всё знают — но Дейзи не согласится говорить со мной… подробнее. Я попрошу её тётушку поговорить с ней, - пожимает плечами Эггси, имея в виду Рокси.  
\- Вот и ладненько. Не волнуйся, папочка. Всё под контролем.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, Кэти.  
\- Обращайся.  
***  
Беглый ребёнок возвращается домой через два дня. Эггси, сидящий на диване и печатающий текст перевода, поднимает взгляд от экрана ноутбука и смотрит на Дейзи, стоящую в дверном проёме гостиной.  
\- Ну привет.  
\- Привет. Ты знаешь, где я была?  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно подтверждает Эггси.  
\- Прости, что я на тебя накричала. Артур сказал, что ты наверняка и правда стучал, просто мы не слышали. Ты всегда стучишь.  
\- Справедливо. Иди сюда, - Эггси откладывает ноутбук и хлопает по месту на диване рядом с собой. Когда Дейзи садится рядом, он её обнимает.  
\- Полагаю, в свете твоих отношений с Артуром, время для ещё одного серьёзного разговора, мисс. И, думаю, ты не захочешь иметь его со мной.  
\- Не захочу, - соглашается Дейзи.  
\- Как насчет Рокси?  
\- Я и так всё знаю, но если мы поговорим, это тебя успокоит?  
\- Невероятно.  
\- И я смогу оставаться на ночь у Артура?  
\- О нет. Не настолько.  
На выходных он отправляет Дейзи к Рокси и Лиз с ночевкой — и, как только ребёнок возвращается домой, звонит Рокси.  
\- Серьёзно, Эггси, тебе надо становится менее тревожным отцом. Дейзи всё прекрасно понимает.  
\- Значит, всё не так плохо?  
\- Всё вообще неплохо, ради бога, Анвин. Имей немного доверия к ребёнку.  
\- Я пытаюсь, - бурчит Эггси.  
\- У тебя проблемы с этим.  
\- Может быть. Ну так?  
\- Они не занимаются сексом. И вообще касаются друг друга только выше пояса — я скажу тебе, что эту очень мудрое поведение для детей, находящихся в самое середине пубертата. Ты и сам наверняка все помнишь.  
\- Со мной это случилось позже тринадцати. Но я помню, да.  
\- Дейзи понимает, что ещё рано — и, если немного надавить, признаётся, что не очень хочет. Её мальчик тоже понимает, что рано. Они договорились, что не будут двигаться ниже пояса по крайней мере пока Дейзи не будет четырнадцать…  
\- Четырнадцать?!  
\- Анвин. Послушай меня. Если она захочет — она это сделает, сколько бы лет ей не было, и что бы я ей не говорила. Главное, черт возьми — чтобы _она_ этого хотела. Не её парень, не подружки, которые болтают о сексе вокруг неё — а она.  
\- Это ты ей и сказала, да?  
\- Это я ей и сказала. Расслабься. Смирись. У тебя растёт прекрасный, разумный ребёнок. Выдай ей пачку презервативов в правильное время — и живи спокойно.  
\- Пока Муни не заведёт себе парня?  
\- Точно. Но что насчет Муни — я не думаю, что она будет так уж интересоваться мальчиками ещё года два или три. Не с её головой в облаках.  
\- Я буду молиться об этом. Кому-то.  
Рокси смеётся.  
\- Иди, обними эту девчонку, горе-папаша.  
\- Сделаю. Спасибо, Рокси.  
***  
После этого эпизода всё было более или менее спокойно — не считая пары эпизодов, когда Дейзи говорила, что ночует у подружек — и ночевала у Артура (привет, запрет ходить на ночь хоть к кому-то и скандал с ещё одним побегом, связанные с этим), или когда Муни подралась с девочкой из своего прошлого класса, когда та попыталась начать насмехаться над ней.   
Анвин понимал, что за последний год он вымотался до невозможности. Габриэль, с его интересом к механизмам и компьютерам и снисходительным отношением к человечеству стал его отдушиной, самым лёгким и незатейливым парнем. А то, что недавно он объявил, что не хочет больше учиться в младшей школе, потому что ему скучно… ну что ж, они разберутся с этим. Это совсем несложно. Гораздо проще, чем пытаться ужиться с двумя подростками и остаться в своём уме.  
Так что сейчас, когда Дейзи и Мерлин в Шотландии на ферме, Муни во Франции у матери, а Габриэль в математическом лагере, он планировал расслабиться. Он бы предпочел расслабляться в компании Мерлина — он всегда предпочитает его компанию одиночеству, но он счел несправедливым лишать его — и заодно Дейзи — поездки только из-за своего эгоистичного желания.   
Эггси окончательно отвлекается от перевода, раздумывая о том, что буквально через год они вполне смогут оставлять детей одних и уезжать куда-нибудь на пару дней — просто побыть вдвоём, потому что редких коротких выходных наедине было просто ужасающе мало. Он хотел получить Мерлина в своё пользование на пару недель — и он не выпустит его из постели первую неделю — но, видимо, эти грандиозные планы придётся оставить до лета.  
Эггси вздыхает и снова тянется к ноутбуку, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь.  
***  
Спустя полгода после их последней встречи с Эггси, Гарри оказывается вовлечен в некоторого рода отношения. Что примечательно — с женщиной. Что ещё более примечательно — знакомство их происходит на рабочей встрече.  
Она — юрист одной из фирм, с которой работает компания Харта.   
Она знает, кто он такой и определённо знает о его репутации. Кроме того, она присутствует на встрече, в ходе которой Гарри сообщает владельцам её фирмы, как неудовлетворительно их сотрудничество в последнее время. Не стесняясь в выражениях.  
Она подходит к нему сразу после этого — и представившись, сразу переходит к едва завуалированному приглашению познакомится поближе. Это почти что неприлично, и очень, очень смело. Настолько, что пораженный Харт позволяет себе короткий смешок.  
В иной ситуации он бы ограничился подчеркнуто-вежливым отказом… но смелость этой мисс застала его врасплох, что само по себе чертовски-любопытно.   
\- С чего вы решили, что это хорошая идея?  
\- Учитывая, что я слышала о вас, и то, что слухи явно не преувеличены так, как я предполагала — эта партия может быть интересной. Поговаривают, что вы голубее ясного неба, но, полагаю, если это так, вы сообщите мне об этом прямо сейчас.  
\- Звучит немного нетолерантно, не находите? - Усмехается Харт.  
\- Мне плевать, как это звучит, - отмахивается мисс. Харт слышит самого себя в этой фразе. Это… интересно.  
\- Почему вы считаете, что это может быть интересно мне?  
\- Потому что мы всё ещё разговариваем, мистер Харт, - тонко улыбается девушка.  
Харт решает считать, что причиной того, что через пару дней они встречаются, чтобы выпить, является его личный непомерный нарциссизм и то, как ему наскучила его невероятно монотонная последний год повседневная жизнь.  
\- Я думаю, что нам обоим будет удобнее, если вы прямо скажете мне, чего ожидаете от этой встречи, - предлагает Харт.  
\- Отлично, - девушка — мисс Лилит Моррисон - салютует ему стаканом, - меня не интересуют какие-либо высокие отношения. Вы приятны взгляду, очевидно умны и не любите лишних церемоний. Всё, что мне надо узнать о вас — насколько хорош будет секс. Потому что по какому-то всемирному закону подлости все мужчины, которые хороши в постели, абсолютно лишены мозгов.  
\- Зачем вам интеллект в чем-то совершенно телесном? - Пряча ухмылку за стаканом с виски, интересуется Харт. Ни одна женщина ещё не предлагала ему секс прямым текстом. Это забавно и Гарри всерьёз рассматривает вариант согласиться, вместе с тем обрабатывая в голове варианты того, чем это чревато.  
\- Потому что после секса я не хочу слышать ничего о чертовых компьютерная играх, или футболе, или, упаси Господь, какой сволочью была чья-то бывшая жена или девушка. Давайте скажем, что я ценю возможность человека мыслить и вести беседу, иначе бы мне было вполне достаточно вибратора.  
\- То есть, секс и связный диалог?  
\- Точно. Не думаю, что стоит затягивать с этим, поэтому как вы смотрите на то, чтобы выпить ещё по одной и приступить к делу?..  
\- Что, здесь? - Хмыкает Харт.  
\- Насколько ностальгическим не был бы быстрый секс в туалетной кабинке бара, боюсь, я стара для этого.  
\- Сколько вам лет, мисс Моррисон?  
\- Тридцать два. И моя спина и колени уже предпочитают ортопедический матрас.  
\- Мы не поедем ко мне.  
\- Мы можем поехать ко мне, если у вас нет аллергии на кошек.  
\- Только на детей и глупость, - качает головой Харт.  
\- Боже, лучше бы вам уметь использовать свой член по назначению. Иначе я буду расстроена.  
Это ужасающе грубо. Харт смеётся и взмахом руки привлекает внимание бармена, прося повторить их напитки.  
Харт не ожидает ничего особенного от этой ночи — он очень давно не имел секса с женщиной — во многом потому, что женщинам часто нужна была эмоциональная близость, которой Харт не искал, но так же из-за того, что секс с мужчинами нравился ему больше. Женщины были более хрупкими существами и он не мог позволить себе с ними всего.  
Мисс Моррисон — тоже весьма хрупкое создание. У неё бледная молочная кожа, маленькая грудь с темными сосками и просвечивающими линиями вен, веснушки на плечах и коленках, приятная мягкость вокруг талии.   
Она стягивает с себя платье сразу же после того, как Харт помогает ей снять пальто — без изящества и кокетства, явно не заботясь о том, чтобы как-то впечатлить Харта — оставаясь в забавном сочетании из леггинсов и кед.  
\- Я полагаю, вы в состоянии избавить себя от одежды самостоятельно? - Интересуется она, стягивая, собственно, кеды.  
\- Вполне, - соглашается Харт.  
\- Начинайте. Спальня — направо. Я покормлю кота и присоединюсь к вам.  
Гарри находит такое совершенно простое отношение к сексу интригующим. Как и несколько пренебрежительное отношение мисс Моррисон к его персоне. Либо она всё же не так уж умна, либо у неё стальные яйца.  
В спальню она заходит уже обнаженной. Гарри, аккуратно складывающий брюки, скользит взглядом по этому примеру девичьей хрупкости. Возможно, это, всё же, плохая идея.   
\- Если вы продолжите командовать, моя реакция вряд ли вас устроит, - говорит он, обрывая ход собственных мыслей — и заодно мешая девушке отпустить какую-нибудь едкую реплику о его аккуратном обращении с одеждой, которая, судя по веселому виду, явно вертелась у неё на языке. - И, если начистоту — я действительно предпочитаю мужчин.  
\- Но не как ясное небо, очевидно? - Весело уточняет мисс. Теперь, когда Гарри тоже обнажен и встаёт напротив неё на расстоянии пары шагов, она, положив руку на бедро, тоже окидывает его взглядом.  
\- Очевидно, - соглашается Харт, после чего кивает в сторону кровати. - Ложитесь на спину. И, ради всего святого, давайте закончим с болтовнёй.  
Мисс Моррисон ухмыляется и укладывается на кровати поверх покрывала, согнув одну ногу в колене и с вызовом в глазах выжидающе смотрит на Харта, который продолжает её рассматривать, не проявляя никаких внешний признаков возбуждения.  
Он доводит её до первого оргазма используя только язык и пальцы. У мисс Моррисон грязный рот и очень цепкие пальцы, и Гарри обнаруживает, что он совсем не против того, как она вжимает его лицо в свою промежность, когда кончает.   
Он продолжает скользить языком по чувствительному клитору, удерживая её бедра на месте, и зарабатывает несколько довольно красочных проклятий, прежде чем остановится.  
\- Теперь ты можешь меня трахнуть? - Едва отдышавшись, интересуется девушка, забыв или решив отбросить прежние формальности.  
\- Вполне.  
\- Тебя возбуждает кунилингус, - заключает мисс Моррисон, после того как поднимает голову и бросает короткий взгляд в сторону члена Харта. - Боже, это очаровательно.  
\- Мисс Моррисон, несмотря на то, что мне нравится ваша грязная болтовня в процессе секса, в остальное время вам лучше молчать.  
Девушка смеётся.  
Её смех обрывается, когда Харт подтягивает её за ноги ближе к себе и одним мягким, но быстрым движением входит в неё на всю длину.  
…Секс оказывается на удивление хорошим, а мисс Моррисон — совсем не такой хрупкой, какой кажется на вид. Они признают эксперимент удавшимся и договариваются встретится через неделю и повторить.  
И потом повторяют ещё. И ещё. И ещё. Их отношения состоят из довольно дикого секса и разговоров, которые часто превращаются в дебаты на самые странные темы. Гарри искренне наслаждается компанией девушки, когда они вместе, но не может сказать, что скучает по ней, если в их общении случается перерыв. Тем не менее, их отношения всё равно со временем становятся ближе. Гарри с опаской сообщает своему психотерапевту, что мог бы назвать это дружбой. Та, конечно, говорит, что Харту не стоит так уж этого боятся.   
\- И вы не скажете мне, что не стоит совмещать дружбу и секс?  
\- Вы больше не меняете партнёров, как перчатки. И, если я правильно вас понимаю, если это настоящая дружба — со временем секс их неё пропадёт.  
\- Знаете, мне начинает становится действительно неуютно от того, что вы обо мне понимаете.  
\- Это естественно. Постарайтесь почаще напоминать себе, что я никогда не буду использовать это против вас.   
В какой-то момент он рассказывает Лили и про Эггси. Рассказывает всё, от начала до конца, пока они лежат в постели после секса, в перерыве между первым и вторым раундом.  
\- Это именно тот разговор, какие ты ненавидишь, - хмыкает Харт.  
\- Да, и нет. Ты влюблённый идиот. Очень верный влюблённый идиот. Это мило.  
\- Я определённо не верный, - хмыкает он, обводя ладонью кровать, в которой они лежат. - И это не мило.  
\- Да-да, как скажешь, - закатывая глаза, тянет Лил.  
\- Иди к черту.  
Интимная часть их отношений прекращается вскоре после того, как Харт решается вернуться на порог дома Эггси и попробовать заслужить его милость ещё один чертов раз — неизвестно, зачем ему это нужно… но он не может думать ни о чем другом уже пару месяцев, и это действительно мешает жить.  
\- Не могу сказать, что мне не жаль. Так же не могу сказать, что не рада, что ты решился, - улыбается Лил. - Когда ты собираешься это сделать?  
\- Я не думал об этом.  
\- Как насчет сегодня?  
\- Ты с ума сошла?!  
\- Пойдём. Выпьем, и если ты осмелеешь, я отправлю тебя навстречу этому типу, который имел неосторожность влюбить тебя в себя, - она фыркает, - боже. Теперь, когда я подумала об этом, мне его жаль.  
Харт показывает ей средний палец. Не тот жест, который он использует часто, но мисс Моррисон порой заслуживает лишь этого.  
\- Ты знаешь, _сколько_ мне надо выпить для смелости?   
\- Боюсь даже представить. Но мы, по крайней мере, можем начать.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит Харт спустя пару часов, когда помогает слегка покачивающейся девушке подниматься по лестнице, - ты могла просто сказать, что тебе нужен собутыльник и жилетка для того, чтобы поплакаться.  
\- Ты бы меня осмеял.  
\- Несомненно. Но ты бы получила и собутыльника и жилетку.  
\- Я получила это и так.  
Гарри хмыкает и качает головой.  
Он оставляет мисс Моррисон отсыпаться, пожелав ей пережить похмелье, а сам идёт домой — потому что он не выпил достаточно для того, чтобы в нем прибавилось хоть сколько-то решимости, а настроения идти и исправлять это у него нет.  
И с каких пор ему нужен алкоголь, чтобы решиться на что-то? Он определённо может сделать это и без его действия. Просто не сегодня.  
Дома он наливает себе щедрую порцию виски и медленно цедит напиток, стоя на балконе и задумчиво глядя на улицу. Он не может остановить себя от размышлений — и думает о том, насколько эгоистично его желание вернуть Анвина — после того, что он сказал мальчишке в их последнюю встречу.  
Прошло два года. Эггси наверняка справился с тем, чтобы пережить их окончательный разрыв. То, что Гарри даже не пытался пережить этого — а потратил эти два года на то, чтобы набраться смелости и признаться себе, что он готов провести с Эггси Анвином всю оставшуюся жизнь — ничего не значит. Это, в конце концов, было его решение. И он готов принять то, что это признание себе — и есть конечная точка. Что за ней не последует никакого воссоединения. Потому что, пожалуй, честнее было бы оставить Эггси в покое и дать ему жить своей простой и счастливой жизнью — вместе с Мерлином, который наверняка не испытывает ужаса от силы его любви, занимаясь воспитанием троих детей и двух собак.  
Гарри знает, что это та жизнь, в которой его мальчишка будет счастлив. И что сам он не будет несчастен в одиночестве. Наоборот, ему будет горазд легче одному — он, в целом, будет жить, как жил все те годы после смерти Микеля и до встречи с Эггси.   
Поток этих мыслей вызывает в нём какое-то глухое раздражение — потому что всё это звучит так, будто он пытается обмануть самого себя. Это паршиво — ведь раньше он не имел потребности в самообмане. Он морщится, опрокидывает в себя остатки алкоголя и возвращается в комнату, чтобы наполнить стакан ещё раз. Потом он наполняет его ещё раз, и ещё. Потом — просто берётся за бутылку.  
В его голове мелькает мысль о том, что стоит позвонить Лиззи — в последний год он всё чаще стал напоминать себе функционального алкоголика и поэтому старался хотя бы не пить в одиночестве — но он не делает этого, заключив, что не хочет никого видеть.  
Он садится на диван в компании бутылки виски и, уставившись в стену, пьёт и пытается понять, что, черт возьми, ему нужно от жизни.  
По итогам размышлений выходит, что нужен ему, похоже, Анвин.  
Это то, чему, среди прочего, научил его чертов Микель Бэйтс прорву лет назад — никогда не отказываться от своих желаний.  
И Гарри может быть один. Но — вот незадача — он _не хочет_.  
И это со всех сторон дерьмовое открытие.   
***  
Эггси открывает дверь и обнаруживает на пороге Гарри Харта. Подвыпившего Гарри Харт. Изрядно подвыпившего. Настолько, что тот едва держит себя в вертикали.  
Другими словами - Гарри вдрызг пьян. Анвин никогда не видел его в таком состоянии — и он испытывает искренний ужас от мысли, сколько алкоголя Харт в себя влил, чтобы дойти до такой кондиции — с учетом его невероятной толерантности к алкоголю.  
Так они стоят и смотрят друг на друга в абсолютном молчании. Эггси — в изумлении, Гарри — в какой-то печальной мечтательности, и очень, очень внимательно. Анвину немного неуютно под таким взглядом, что и побуждает его нарушить этот немой обмен интенсивными взглядами:  
\- Почему ты не мог просто позвонить, как нормальный человек?  
Это стряхивает с Гарри этот излишне-лирический вид.  
\- Я прошу прощения? - Недоуменно хмурится он.  
\- Обычно люди напиваются и звонят своим бывшим, Гарри, - во вздохом поясняет Эггси. - А не заявляются к ним на порог.  
\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой с глазу на глаз.  
\- Нам не о чем говорить, Гарри.  
\- Я считаю иначе.  
\- Конечно, ты считаешь иначе, - закатывает глаза Эггси.  
Гарри с видом оскорблённой невинности поджимает губы. Эггси ответственно игнорирует его неудовольствие — отводит взгляд и смотрит через его плечо на улицу, в тихой панике раздумывая, как ему отвязаться от мужчины. Он не хочет с ним говорить, он не хочет его видеть — или, честнее будет сказать, не может. Это всё ещё слишком. Да, его жизнь продолжалась — и он был искренне счастлив в этой жизни, изо всех сил стараясь не думать, что всё могло бы быть по-другому, потому что в размышлениях этих не было никакого смысла.  
Чертов Гарри Харт на пороге его дома был опасен — потому что мог дать ему надежду — которой Анвин боялся и которой не хотел.  
Он уже хочет вежливо попросить Гарри проваливать с крыльца его дома, когда его взгляд, рассеяно блуждающий по улице, останавливается на очень небрежно припаркованном у обочины красном «Мустанге». Никто здесь не владеет подобными автомобилями. Зато человек, стоящий на пороге его дома — владеет. Но этот человек еле держится на ногах...   
\- Скажи, что там не твоя машина и ты приехал на такси.  
Гарри оглядывается, будто ему нужно увидеть машину чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть слова Эггси.   
\- Это определённо моя машина, - возвращая взгляд к Эггси, кивает он.  
\- Боже правый, Гарри Харт, ты идиот?! - Восклицает Анвин, запрокинув голову. - Дай мне ключи, - требует он, протягивая раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я загоню чертову машину во двор.  
На ладонь Эггси приземляется связка ключей. Гарри выглядит чрезвычайно довольным собой.  
\- Иди в дом. Не думай, что это что-то значит. Я вызову тебе такси.  
Эггси _сердито_ cпускается с крыльца вниз. Гарри провожает его взглядом, весело ухмыляясь, и заходит в дом, как было велено. Даже если Анвин действительно отправит его домой на такси прямо сейчас, ему нужно будет вернуться сюда, чтобы забрать машину. Гарри, стараясь двигаться по прямой, а не волнообразной траектории, проходит в гостиную. Он не помнит, когда ему удавалось так напиться последний раз. Вероятно, около тридцати лет назад. Забавное ощущение. Он плохо контролирует свои движения, мысли, и, наверное, слова тоже — и его должно это раздражать. Но не раздражает. Он в порядке.   
Гарри прячет руки в карманы брюк и встаёт напротив книжного шкафа, занимая себя разглядыванием фотографий, стоящих в рамках на полках.  
Эггси загоняет чертов «Мустанг» во двор — но не выходит из машины сразу. Он упирается в руль лбом, закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит в попытке успокоить колотящееся сердце. Он на грани паники. Тело же его — на грани абсолютной эйфории. Физические проявления двух состояний весьма схожи и в других обстоятельствах Эггси, возможно, посчитал бы это забавным — но сейчас он слишком занят проклятиями в сторону Харта и самого себя.   
Кажется, само его тело помнит силу его любви к мужчине — полностью игнорируя тот факт, насколько успешен был Эггси в своей мрачной решимости забыть о существовании Гарри Харта на этой планете. Он не вспоминал о нём — сколько? Год, а может, и того больше.  
Оказалось, что это ещё не всё. Не вспоминать — не достаточно.  
Эггси глубоко вдыхает ещё раз и поднимает голову от руля. Когда он бросает взгляд на крыльцо — то видит, что Гарри снова стоит там, внимательно смотря на Анвина.  
\- Ты в порядке? - Интересуется чертов Харт, когда Эггси выходит из машины, захлопывая дверь с такой силой, которая вовсе не была необходима. Харт полностью игнорирует это, не сводя взгляда с Эггси.  
\- В полном, - врёт Эггси. - Проваливай в дом.  
Гарри дожидается, пока Эггси ступит на первую ступеньку, ведущую к входной двери — и только после этого разворачивается и направляется внутрь дома.  
Эггси понимает, что едва ли сможет заставить себя выставить Гарри за дверь — тип наверняка выпил количество алкоголя, опасное для… обычного человека. Эггси не сможет избавиться от мыслей о том, не станет ли мужчине плохо, когда он будет в таком состоянии и без присмотра. Он мог бы отправить его домой к Лиз и Рокси — но то, что Харт приехал на машине, намекает на то, что он пил не с Лиз — она бы никогда не позволила ему сесть за руль в таком состоянии. А если он пил не с Лиз — значит, пьяный в стельку Харт, возникший на пороге Анвина — не её проблема. Это проблема самого Анвина.  
Харт останавливается, когда они заходят в гостиную, и усаживается на подлокотник кресла — причем делает это с каким-то неуклюжим изяществом, какого не должно существовать в природе. Он деловито одёргивает рукава рубашки и смотрит на Эггси.  
Эггси в ответ хмурится и складывает руки на груди.  
\- Не злись, - улыбается ему Харт. Улыбка его — мягкая, главные в словах — медленные и тягучие. Наверное, примерно так Гарри бы выглядел, если бы как следует накурился.  
Эггси не может сдержать смешка. Всё равно нет большого смысла себя контролировать — Харт едва ли вспомнит многое, когда проснётся с утра.  
\- Иди к черту, - отвечает Эггси.  
\- Дети выросли, - кивает на фотографии Харт.  
«Об этом ты хочешь поговорить?», - подмывает съязвить Эггси, но он не делает этого. Он только пожимает плечами и кивает.  
\- Дети растут, - соглашается ровно. - Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
Харт хмурит брови, с недоумением смотря на Эггси.   
\- Неважно, - отмахивается Анвин. - Я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать, но в таком состоянии и опасен для себя и окружающих. Так что ты идёшь наверх и ложишься спать.  
\- А потом мы поговорим?  
\- А потом ты проснёшься и поймёшь, что сделал.  
\- И мы поговорим?  
Эггси вздыхает. Напоминает себе, что у него две дочери-подростка. Он точно справится с тем, чтобы уложить Гарри Харта спать.  
\- Посмотрим, - говорит он. - Пойдём.  
К невероятному облегчению Эггси, Гарри направляется за ним. Когда они заходят в спальню, Эггси, не оборачиваясь, командует Харту раздеваться, а сам лезет в шкаф за одной из пижам Мерлина.  
Когда он поворачивается к Гарри, тот, скинув пиджак, возится с пуговицами на рубашке. Пуговицы не поддаются. Эггси вздыхает, кидает пижаму рядом с пиджаком Гарри и становится перед ним.  
\- Нелепый человек, - бурчит себе под нос, отталкивая ладони Гарри. Он расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке и помогает Харту выскользнуть из неё. Подхватывает с кровати пиджак и уходит к шкафу, чтобы повесить предметы одежды на вешалку. Уделяет этому больше необходимого времени — и поворачивается к кровати только тогда, когда шуршание постельного белья оповещает о том, что Харт залез под одеяло.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - тянет Харт, ловя взгляд Эггси.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Гарри, - со смешком отзывается Эггси. - Ты не снял очки.  
Харт отмахивается. Эггси вздыхает, подходит к кровати, и наклоняется, чтобы снять с этого нелепого человека очки. Харт, и так едва способный сфокусировать взгляд на чем-либо из-за того, насколько он пьян, лишившись очков, линзы которых за пару лет определённо стали толще, подслеповато щурится, не отрывая взгляда от лица Эггси — и выглядит каким-то уязвимым и беспомощным в этот момент. И что-то внутри грудной клетки Эггси отвечает на этот взгляд дрожью и трепетом — напряженного сорта, как дрожит перетянутая струна, задетая пальцем, перед тем, как оборваться.  
Эггси выдыхает и выпрямляется, откладывая очки на прикроватный столик.  
\- Спи, - тихо говорит он, после чего разворачивается и выходит из комнаты, прикрывая дверь.  
Он работает всю ночь, иногда отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы заварить новую порцию чая, а после пяти утра — кофе. Он упрямо подавляет желание позвонить Мерлину, не желая его беспокоить (а он будет беспокоиться) и старается верить в то, что к завтрашнему утру Харт придёт в себя и поймёт глупость своего поступка.  
Он старается не думать о том, что чертов Гарри Харт, похоже, всё ещё возвращает его в это состояние — состояние до мучительного острой яркости чувств. Он старается не думать о том, что у него все ещё есть чувства к этому человеку. Эггси, при всей своей отважной готовности бросаться в пучину с головой, любить отверженно и вопреки — сомневается в том, что он безумен достаточно, чтобы подпустить к себе Гарри ещё один раз.  
***  
Гарри сразу узнаёт комнату, в которой просыпается. Чего он не понимает — так это того, как он оказался в спальне Эггси Анвина и в его постели.  
У него раскалывается голова. Это не та боль, которую он испытывает при периодических приступах мигрени, острая, прошивающая правый висок и хорошо ему знакомая, нет — это глухая, назойливая боль тяжелого похмелья, какую он редко испытывал. Думать сложно, и думать не хочется — хочется закрыть глаза и сдохнуть, и ещё — пить.   
Он надевает очки, которые обнаруживает лежащими на прикроватном столике, и садится на кровати, откидывая одеяло. Он одет в пижаму — не в свою пижаму. Он не помнит, как он переодевался, но заключает, что это логично — учитывая тот факт, что он затрудняется сказать, как оказался в этой постели.  
На рабочем столе, который раньше стоял наверху, на чердаке, который Эггси превратил в кабинет, а теперь стоит в паре шагов от кровати, стоит стакан воды. Рядом со стаканом лежит блистер с таблетками — вероятно, заботливо оставленное кем-то (скорее всего Анвином, раз это его дом и его спальня) болеутоляющее.  
Гипотеза подтверждается, когда Гарри встаёт с постели. Он глотает две таблетки и выпивает воду. Кроме этого, на столе обнаруживаются полотенце и зубная щетка в упаковке. Отлично. Харт уверен, что через десять минут в душе его мозг соблаговолит запуститься.  
Гарри стоит под струями теплой воды, и когда через восемь минут его мыслительный процесс запускается — и он оказывается в состоянии весьма размыто, но вспомнить, что он делал прошлым вечером — он хочет закрыть глаза и сдохнуть второй раз за утро.  
То, что он сделал вчера — не лучший способ возобновить общение с человеком, с которым он порвал два года назад, порвал жестко, холодно и так, как тот того не заслужил. Из-за которого (не полностью, но во многом) он начал психотерапию, и вокруг которого так или иначе вращалась добрая треть тем сессий — а это очень много разговоров, учитывая, что в течении полутора лет Харт встречался со своим добрым доктором два раза в неделю. И которого Харт хотел бы вернуть — но видел с десяток хороших причин, почему Эггси Анвин имеет право кинуть в него чем-то тяжелым, как только Харт попытается заговорит с ним.  
Очевидно, Эггси ничем в него не кинул.  
Что означает, что вчера он был настолько пьян и жалок, что мальчишка — по-прежнему добрый и мягкосердечный — просто положил его отсыпаться в свою постель.  
Свою одежду он находит аккуратно висящей на вешалке в шкафу. Под пиджаком висит рубашка, в которой он был вчера, а сверху на пиджаке - свежая рубашка. Он хмурится. Да, у Анвина остались кое-какие его вещи, но Харт полагал, что мальчишка избавился от них, как только вернулся из Португалии. Сжег на заднем дворе.  
Но нет.  
Гарри качает головой с глупой улыбкой. Он надевает брюки и рубашку, выходит из комнаты и спускается вниз. В доме так тихо, что он начинает думать, что он один — но светлая макушка, которая видна из-за спинки кресла, что стоит тыльной стороной ко входу в гостиную, это опровергает.  
Гарри останавливается в дверном проёме. Эггси сидит на кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, и дремлет перед открытым ноутбуком.  
\- Эггси, - негромко зовёт Харт.  
Мальчишка реагирует тут же — открывает глаза и, смотрит на Гарри, удивленный, сердитый и испуганный одновременно. Харт не может, просто не может не улыбнуться.  
\- Привет, - говорит он.  
\- Ты что, всё ещё пьян? - Фыркает Эггси. Голос у него заспанный, так что получается и в половину не так враждебно, как он наверняка планировал.  
\- Нет, я абсолютно трезв.  
\- Славно. Твои ключи висят в прихожей. Как открыть ворота во двор — ты знаешь, - Эггси трёт глаза, встаёт, и, больше не взглянув на Гарри, уходит на кухню. Сбегает.  
Гарри мог бы поддаться невысказанной, но очевидной просьбе отвалить — и он это сделает, после того, как извиниться перед мальчишкой. Так что он следует за Эггси — проходит через гостиную и становится уже в дверном проёме кухни.   
\- Эггси…  
Мальчишка, занятый приготовлением кофе, вздыхает и поднимает взгляд в потолок.  
\- Не говори со мной. Хочешь торчать здесь — прекрасно. Оставайся. Ни слова в мою сторону, - отрезает он, не смотря на Гарри.  
Харт склоняет голову чуть вбок, изогнув бровь. Интересно. Анвин явно научился быть тверже за прошедшие два года.   
Гарри решает воспользоваться данным разрешением — прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку и, сложив руки на груди, рассматривает Эггси. Он в одной из этих своих маек — того сорта, которые нормальные люди обычно надевают под рубашки. Анвин же щеголял в них по дому. Он мог накинуть сверху какую-нибудь ужасающую фланелевую рубашку, и, даже не застёгивая её, пойти до ближайшего магазина — Харт видел его в таком виде один раз и просил больше не появляться на его глазах, одетым так.  
Но, в целом, Харт был вовсе не против любви Эггси к этим майкам. Потому что сейчас он может хорошо видеть, что Эггси стал шире в плечах, огладить взглядом крепкие мышцы, перекатывающиеся под кожей, острые лопатки, на которых натягивается тонкая ткань, проследить изгиб спины…  
\- Если ты будешь пялиться и дальше, я кину в тебя чем-нибудь тяжелым, - не поворачивая головы в его сторону, мрачно сообщает Эггси.   
Гарри ухмыляется.  
\- Странно, что ты ещё этого не сделал.  
\- Не говори со мной, - напоминает мальчишка.  
\- Ты сам начал. Ты разрешишь мне извиниться за вчерашнее, по крайней мере?  
\- Нет. Это ты тоже можешь оставить при себе, - Эггси снимает кофейник с плиты и разливает кофе по двум чашкам. Ставит одну из них на стол, отпивая из второй. - Пей, - командует Харту.  
\- Ты слишком добр.  
\- Я тебе врежу, - со вздохом обещает мальчишка. Он ставит рядом с чашкой тарелку с тостами.  
Видимо, Харт морщится — утренние таблетки избавили его от головной боли, но не от тошноты — и Эггси говорит:  
\- Ты сам знаешь, что если ты ничего не съешь, будет хуже.  
И он прав, так что Харт покорно садится за стол, без особого энтузиазма принимаясь жевать тост, то и дело запивая его кофе. За кофе, который варит Эггси, всё ещё можно продать чертову душу. Он вздыхает удовлетворённо и прикрывает глаза.   
\- Не присядешь? - Интересуется он у мальчишки.  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- Насколько ты зол на меня?  
\- Достаточно, чтобы у меня буквально чесались руки навредить тебе физически прямо сейчас. Недостаточно для того, чтобы прогнать тебя — идиота, который был настолько пьян, что едва мог стоять прямо, но сел за руль — с порога своего дома вчера или оставить без кофе сегодня.  
\- Хм-м, - отзывается Харт задумчиво. С его точки зрения, это вовсе неплохое положение дел. - Насколько велика вероятность, что ты согласишься со мной поговорить? Полагаю, вчера я приехал именно за этим.  
\- Отрицательная, - коротко отзывается Эггси, бросив на Харта острый взгляд. - Что ж, ты не откинулся от алкогольной интоксикации, выспался и явно чувствуешь себя отлично. Так что допивай свой кофе и проваливай, - Эггси встаёт из-за стола. - Я оставлю твою одежду в прихожей. Если ты вздумаешь подниматься на второй этаж за мной — я спущу тебя в лестницы.   
\- Справедливо, - кивает Гарри, про себя рассудив, что на этом он может отстать от Эггси. То, что тот с ним разговаривает и только угрожает физической расправой — уже очень хороший знак. - Спасибо, Эггси, - говорит он мальчишке вслед. И улыбается, когда Анвин, не оборачиваясь, посылает ему лаконичный жест через плечо.


End file.
